


Naruto. Team Hiruzen: Петля Времени/Naruto. Team Hiruzen: Time Loop (Original Russian Version)

by XJaneShepardX



Series: Naruto. Team Hiruzen: Time Loop (Russian/English) [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Affection, Angst, Character Death, Character Development, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fem!Orochimaru/Jiraiya, Fem!Orochimaru/Original Male Characters, First Kiss, First Time, Gen, Happy Ending, Hokage, Hurt/Comfort, Hyperthymesia, Jutsu, Legends, Loss of Parent(s), Magic, Ninja, Not Beta Read, Other, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Orochimaru, Pregnancy, Romance, Science Fiction, Shinobi, Survival, Team Hiruzen, Team Hokage, Time Travel, Trust Issues, Violence, War, fem!Orochimaru - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 131,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XJaneShepardX/pseuds/XJaneShepardX
Summary: This is the original text of my fanfic (Russian)English version of this fanfic is here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322304/chapters/48185866(!)All pictures and soundtracks belong to their owners(!)AU, в которой Орочимару - женщина. Ее история немного отличается отличается от оригинала. Полное имя главной героини Акияма Орочимару, позднее Сарутоби Орочимару, когда она стала приемной дочерью Третьего Хокаге. Ее родители погибли во время атаки неизвестных ниндзя, которых она сама называет Тенями. Им нужен был какой-то "артефакт", Орочимару не представляет, что это такое, но она надеется со временем разгадать эту тайну. Только несколько человек, включая ее приемного отца, знают правду.
Relationships: Jiraiya & Orochimaru & Tsunade (Naruto), Jiraiya & Orochimaru (Naruto), Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto), Jiraiya/Tsunade (Naruto), Katou Dan/Tsunade, Orochimaru & Sarutobi Hiruzen, Orochimaru & Tsunade (Naruto), Orochimaru (Naruto) & Original Male Character(s), Orochimaru (Naruto)/Original Male Character(s), Sarutobi Biwako/Sarutobi Hiruzen
Series: Naruto. Team Hiruzen: Time Loop (Russian/English) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140671
Kudos: 1





	1. Пролог. Глава 1. Когда мир перестал существовать...

**Так выглядит взрослая Орочимару (это я на фотках)**

**Краткое описание персонажа:**

**Имя:** Акияма Орочимару, позже Сарутоби Орочимару

 **Сокращенное имя:** Мару или Чи (Джирайя так ее называет)

 **Родители:** Акияма Йорико (член клана шиноби-ученых) и Огава Кэнджи (из клана шиноби-убийц, бывший член Ордена Акацуки)

 **Приемная семья:** Сарутоби Хирузен, он же Третий Хокаге, Сарутоби Бивако и Сарутоби Асума

 **Природа чакры:** Огонь

 **Кеккей Генкай:** искажение пространства-времени

 **Отличительные особенности:** гипертимезия и савантизм, может считать большие числа в уме

 **Боевой партнер:** Манда, в этой версии он очень лояльный, но все же довольно высокомерный

 **Любовные интересы:** Хасегава Мичи (ОМП) и Джирая (позже становится ее мужем)

 **Дети:** Лог (от Мичи), Мицуки и Тошико (оба дети ее и Джирайи, но Тошико упоминается здесь, только когда в конце истории Мару встречает беременную себя из будущего)

Самая большая мечта Мару - не только жить вечно и изучать все возможные дзюцу, но также найти некий «Ключ», созданный кланом Акияма на основе их Кеккей Генкая, и вернуться во времени, чтобы спасти своих родителей. В конце концов она и ее воскрешенный приемный отец Сарутоби Хирузен возвращаются в прошлое, в то время, где он все еще Хокаге, а Орочимару 10 лет. Но они все помнят и решают начать заново. Поворот времени был единственным возможным вариантом спасти мир.

**(Поехали)**

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4T9xYFVn_s&feature=emb_logo) **

Гроза будет сильной, предупреждали. Пока все еще только зарождается, хмурятся облака, постепенно надвигается туча, вдалеке слышатся громовые раскаты, солнца уже не видно, усиливается ветер. Люблю это время, птиц не слышно, воздух горячий, несмотря на прохладный надвигающийся ураган. Затишье перед грозой - это всегда особенное время. В такие моменты мало кто остается равнодушным. 

Эмоции... эмоции... Все это пустое. Они мешают думать рационально. В голове и так полно мыслей, и если к каждой примешивать чувства, то... Не знаю, наверное просто сойдешь с ума. Собственно, это и произошло со мной, наверное. Джирайя, мой... мой бывший друг детства и член команды, часто говорил, что я слишком много думаю и мало живу. Возможно, он прав, но в отличие от него, мне сложно перестать думать. Я просто... не знаю, как это сделать.

На горизонте зигзагообразная молния ударяет в землю, и через несколько секунд до меня доносится громкий хлопок. Расстояние четыре и семьдесят семь сотых километра, мысленно отмечаю я, разводя руки в стороны и с закрытыми глазами вдыхая предгрозовой воздух. Ветер приятно треплет мои длинные собранные в конский хвост волосы, теребит длинный плащ... Хочется подпрыгнуть и подняться в небо, улететь высоко и далеко, может быть там получится узнать... понять, что происходит вокруг...

Меня зовут Орочимару. Раньше была и фамилия - Сарутоби... Фамилия приемного отца и одновременно моего учителя, Третьего Хокаге Конохи, Деревни Скрытой В Листве, в стране Огня... Теперь же, когда я стала частью ордена Акацуки, то больше не отношусь к тому клану... Есть теперь просто имя. Да, необычное, возможно для кого-то и странное, но что уж делать, я его себе не выбирала, как и все остальное: бледный цвет кожи, длинные черные волосы ниже талии, золотые как у змеи глаза с вертикальными зрачками, высокий рост, маленькую грудь... за которую меня в подростковом возрасте подкалывали. Да. Так же я не выбирала и свои врожденные сверхспособности шиноби... и судьбу моей родной семьи... Все остальное уже да, принятые решения, которые привели к нынешним событиям, уже полностью мои. Жалею ли я? Нет. Не совсем… Ну, может чуть-чуть. А может наоборот…

В день, когда я сбежала, тоже была гроза... Сколько лет прошло, но я до сих пор помню все в мельчайших подробностях. Это мое проклятье: все помнить, я в уме за секунды могу производить вычисления больших чисел, легко усваивать информацию и предчувствовать события... И да, как вы понимаете, я мнемонист - это человек, который никогда ничего не забывает, тот, кто помнит все события, происходившие с ним в жизни, до самых точных деталей с рождения. Гипертимезия - суперпамять, по-другому. Кто-то зовет это гениальностью, для меня же это... Что угодно, только не дар.

_Лечу сквозь темный лес, почти не касаясь ветвей деревьев. Они близко. Они не позволят мне так легко уйти... Старик Сарутоби в гневе... оно и понятно. Однако я злюсь не меньше: из-за их вмешательства все придется начинать сначала уже на новом месте. Все мои исследования... Все, чего я достигла сейчас... Потрачено!!! Давно надо было уходить, а не бежать сейчас, как трусиха._

_Перед носом просвистел кунай и врезался в дерево. Я только успела остановиться и спрыгнуть на землю. Впереди он, Сарутоби Хирузен, Третий Хокаге, и отряд из шести элитных ниндзя АНБУ, бывшие коллеги. Чтобы оценить ситуацию, мне требуется меньше секунды, но и даже тогда легче не становится. Теоретически одолеть их можно, только... вот все твое отношение, "папочка"._

_\- Орочимару, хватит! Это не игра! Остановись, пока не поздно. - Он практически умоляет. Дурак, у тебя была возможность... и не одна. Когда-то я тебе доверяла, но ты… ты никогда не понимал меня. Никогда._

_\- Слишком поздно, Сарутоби-сенсей, - безэмоционально отвечаю я, радуясь, что идет сильный дождь, стало быть "отец" не видит моих слез. Ты хотел, чтобы я в будущем стала новой Хокаге, а моей самой главной целью был поиск способа сделать так, чтобы близкие больше не теряли друг друга… Я любила тебя… “папа”…_

_Кидаю им под ноги дымовую шашку и быстро формирую руками печати, сначала обманные, чтобы сбить с толку, а потом настоящие. Уши-Сару-Нэ-Тори-Уши-Ума-Тора-Тацу-Тори..._

_Они кашляют и задыхаются, падают на землю, пелена тумана покрывает все вокруг. Они живы, но парализованы. В меня летит огненный шар, но я моментально применяю дзюцу замещения, и оказываюсь в стороне, а мой двойник исчезает, как только огонь постигает цели. Конечно, ОН может устоять, особенно против такой вялой атаки. Дымовая шашка, да это просто детская игрушка! Которая выводит из стоя весь отряд АНБУ. Слабаки. Или это он велел им атаковать только по приказу? Которого не отдал._

_\- Орочимару! - зовет он._

_Из укрытия метаю сюрикен в его направлении, формирую руками комбинацию знаков, и вот один зазубренный быстро крутящийся металлический предмет быстро превращается в десять... Но бывший учитель так легко отбивает их кунаем... Как на тренировке, когда я была еще совсем маленькой девочкой... Внезапное воспоминание меня выбивает из равновесия, теряю над собой контроль и с криком кидаюсь на врага, на ходу вынимая кунай. Он блокирует своим... Какое-то время мы сражаемся под грозовым дождем просто как обычные люди, размахивая металлическими наконечниками и полностью позабыв о техниках ниндзюцу и гендзюцу. Я больше нападаю, а он отбивается, по какой-то причине учитель колеблется. Почему? Он ведь Хокаге, Тень Огня, он может меня одолеть... и я это понимаю. На очередной выпад учитель блокирует мой кунай своим, а другой рукой перехватывает мое предплечье и сжимает... не больно, но сильно, словно это призыв разбушевавшемуся ребенку успокоиться._

_\- Мару, я... не хочу тебя ранить!_

_\- Ты уже это сделал! - кричу я, замахиваясь свободной рукой. Он уворачивается, одновременно отпуская меня, делает подсечку, перепрыгиваю, кувырком ухожу в сторону, от чего пучок на голове распускается, и державшая его заколка-палочка с небольшим цветком на конце оказывается на земле._

__

_Резко замираю, глядя на упавшее украшение, мои длинные волосы хаотично разметались по плечам и спине. Сарутоби Хирузен тоже не двигается, пытаясь понять, что произошло. Эту заколку подарила мне его жена, моя приемная мать - Бивако-сан - в тот день, когда они забрали меня в свою семью... Я часто этой штукой закручивала волосы. Сейчас не смогу даже подобрать, ведь это будет значить... Нет! Это знак – назад пути нет. Все кончено._

__

_\- Мару..._

_Резко вздрагиваю, чувствуя приближение сразу двух поисковых отрядов АНБУ, в каждом по семь человек. Надо уходить... И как можно скорее. С тяжелым вздохом убираю кунай в ножны на правом бедре и поворачиваюсь к приемному отцу спиной, понимая, что он ничего мне сейчас не сделает._

_\- В следующий раз бей, не задумываясь, - говорю я сквозь стиснутые зубы, срывая с головы повязку ниндзя со знаком Деревни Листвы, - потому что и я не буду. – Не дожидаясь ответа, формирую руками комбинацию печатей и телепортируюсь с места битвы на расстояние километра, после чего продолжаю путь, уже снова прыгая по вековым деревьям. Фаэтон и Мичи сказали, что будут ждать в назначенном месте... до которого еще надо добраться. А пока выдыхать рано, я еще не в безопасности, они могут найти меня. Пусть попробуют, я - лучшая из ниндзя Деревни Листвы, он сам учил меня..._

Когда я стала такой? Многие предполагали, что Третья Война Шиноби особо изменила мой характер... Но они не правы, все произошло гораздо... гораздо раньше. Была бы я такой, если бы не... это? Один роковой весенний вечер... Вот секунду назад все было хорошо, а потом в один миг все рухнуло. Они пришли... к нам домой.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TMYveiEaBhQ&feature=emb_logo) **

Кто они были, я до сих пор не знаю, помню только, им было что-то нужно, какой-то камень... артефакт. Мне тогда всего пять лет было, что маленький ребенок мог понять, за исключением того, что пришла беда. Они появились неожиданно, они угрожали, один схватил меня, приставил к шее кунай и пригрозил маме: "Отдай артефакт, или малявке конец!" Потом что-то прокололо кожу слева, я вскрикнула от боли... Мама уже была готова согласиться на их условия, но тут неожиданно возник папа... Несколько одинаковых пап. Они освободили меня и маму из рук бандитов, после чего испарились. Остался только один, настоящий.

\- Кенджи!

\- Йори! Хватай Мару и бегите! Я задержу их!

Мама перехватила меня за талию, на секунду в глазах потемнело, и вот вы несемся по деревьям через густой темный лес. Позади слышны взрывы и звон металла. Я чувствую, за нами кто-то гонится. Мне страшно. Им нужна какая-то вещь... за которую эти люди не побоятся и убить.

Что-то сбивает маму с ног, мы падаем, я больно стукаюсь о землю. Неизвестные в масках снова наступают.

\- Мару... Мару, слушай меня... - она хватает мою руку, только сейчас я замечаю струйку крови около левого уголка ее рта, а в спине торчит что-то острое, - ты должна бежать. Неважно, что будет происходить. Когда скажу, беги, что есть сил, только не оглядывайся.

\- Мама... - я никуда без нее не пойду. Они наступают.

\- Беги, детка... - мама дрожащими руками сложила несколько печатей и ударила правой ладонью об землю. Все затряслось, зашаталось. - Беги!!! Я люблю тебя, Мару...

Со слезами я бросилась прочь, не оборачивалась, как она просила. За спиной послышался треск ломающихся деревьев и чьи-то крики, а потом зверский рев. Хоть мама и велела мне не смотреть, я все равно таки не удержалась. Где-то позади бушевал огонь, ярко озаряющий ночной лес, а еще показалось что-то похожее на гигантскую змею, возвышающуюся над деревьями... От страха я закричала, споткнулась и... упала в овраг.

До меня еще доносились какие-то жуткие звуки, треск и мучительные крики, а потом... потом все стихло. Сжавшись в комок и зажмурившись, я лежала в овраге, боясь даже дышать. От дождя я вся промокла, было холодно и страшно, однако я понимала, что если даже пошевелюсь, меня могут обнаружить. Пусть они уйдут... Пусть они уйдут, пожалуйста... тогда я смогу найти маму и папу. Пока нельзя... Каждый вдох давался с трудом, в голове билась только мысль: не шуметь. А это означало вообще не двигаться, не говорить, не плакать... Они могут быть все еще здесь. Они могут меня найти.

\- Проверьте там.

\- Что тут вообще произошло?

\- Боюсь подумать...

Слышу движение, шаги, прыжки, перемещение. Все ближе. Это они... Нет, назад! Нет, назад! Уйдите!!!

\- Что там?

\- Похоже, в овраге кто-то есть. Боже, это ребенок!

Какой-то человек спрыгнул совсем рядом со мной. Я стиснула зубы и задержала дыхание, все тело била крупная дрожь. Металл прокалывает кожу на шее... больно... Не делайте это снова... Не делайте!!!

\- Эй?.. - кто-то дотронулся до моей правой руки, я вздрогнула. - Ты живая? - удивился мужской голос.

\- Так что там, Данзо? - спросил другой мужчина откуда-то сверху.

Трясясь как осиновый лист, я подняла голову, снова ожидая увидеть перед глазами острый блестящий металл, но вместо этого увидела в темноте мужское лицо. Серые глаза, всклокоченные темные волосы, на подбородке крестообразный шрам, лоб закрывает повязка ниндзя с изображением спирали и треугольника слева, символ похож на улитку. Когда наши взгляды встретились, лицо мужчины напряглось, а потом его взгляд смягчился.

\- Не бойся, маленькая, никто тебя не обидит, - он провел левой рукой по моим волосам и поднял меня на руки. - Как ты только сюда попала...

\- Данзо, ты что там застрял? - снова позвал его товарищ.

\- Это маленькая девочка, Торифу!

\- Что? - удивился напарник.

Одним прыжком державший меня мужчина выскочил из глубокого оврага и приземлился рядом с товарищем. Круглолицый, темноволосый, выглядит немного по-детски, на голове такая же повязка, как и у того, кто держал меня.

\- Ничего себе... - удивился тот, подаваясь ближе. - Ты откуда, девочка? Как тебя зовут? Обалдеть, какие глаза!

\- Отойди, ты ее пугаешь, - Данзо сделал шаг назад. - Пошли, найдем остальных. Хокаге-сама решит, что с ней делать.

Все те несколько минут, что мы скакали по деревьям, я не выдавила ни звука. Это они или нет? Те люди, которые... Что им от нас нужно, и куда мы направляемся? Я увижу маму и папу?

\- Клянусь, это был Манда. Я почувствовал эту мощную чакру.

\- Мы все почувствовали. Что бы тут ни случилось, мы пришли слишком поздно. Выживших нет.

\- Есть, - объявил Данзо, вместе со мной соскочив с дерева. На недавно образованном пустыре стояло еще несколько человек: трое мужчин и две женщины. Все тут же повернули головы к нам. - Мы нашли эту девочку недалеко в овраге. Полагаю, она может иметь отношение к случившемуся.

Нас тут же окружили эти неизвестные мне люди. Все они были одеты одинаково: черные костюмы, зеленые жилеты, бело-черные ножны на правой ноге у каждого, на головах повязки с металлическим элементом, на котором изображена та же спираль с треугольником. От страха я прижалась к державшему меня мужчине по имени Данзо и уткнулась ему в грудь.

\- Привет, - мне улыбнулся приятного вида шатен, чем-то похожий лицом на Данзо, только у этого человека глаза были карие, в уголках короткие черные стрелки, и еще небольшая бородка. Выглядел он более дружелюбно. - Не пугайся, малыш, тут все свои. – Я посмотрела на него, мужчина замер, его глаза остекленели, дыхание перехватило. Ему было страшно? Он что-то осознал? Или это просто удивление? Жалость? Что?

\- Хирузен-сама? – просил кто-то.

\- Э-э… да. – Он помотал головой. – Да-да.

Данзо ссадил меня на ближайшее поваленное дерево, я все пыталась понять, что им надо. Хотелось закричать, но голос, похоже, меня совсем покинул.

\- Кто ты? - одна из женщин присела на колени и взяла меня за руку. - Как тебя зовут?

От страха я позабыла даже собственное имя, только испуганно кидала взгляд на окруживших меня незнакомцев. Где... где папа и мама? Где они?

\- Все будет хорошо, - улыбнулся шатен с бородкой. - Бояться нечего.

Не делайте им больно... Мои мама и папа где-то там... Им нужна помощь. За что? Почему вы меня не слышите??? Они действительно не слышат, не потому что не хотят, а... просто я ничего не могу сказать вслух. Подмечаю, что выглядят эти люди по-другому, не как те, от которых мы убегали.

\- Похоже, у нее шок, - заключила женщина с распущенными волосами до лопаток, - может, она и видела произошедшее, но так испугана, что не может и слова выдавить.

\- Что же делать? - Данзо поставил руки на пояс. - Мы не знаем, что за чертовщина здесь произошла, а это может быть единственный свидетель!

\- Спокойно, друг, спокойно, - попросил тот, что похож на него.

\- Ты сам говорил, ее не пугать, - напомнил ему круглолицый. Данзо в ответ только хмыкнул. Вперед вышел высокий блондин:

\- Я могу попробовать прочесть ее мысли, пока мы здесь, нужно узнать, как можно больше... Что думаешь, Хирузен? - последнее было адресовано человеку с бородкой и стрелками у глаз. Все остальные тоже ждали его решения. Он... у них главный?

\- Не нравится мне это... - пробормотал в ответ он, а потом кивнул: - Хорошо, только быстро. После возвращаемся в Коноху, девочке нужна медицинская помощь, а не сеансы телепатии.

Светловолосый мужчина сел передо мной на колени и потянул руки к моей голове, я рефлекторно отпрянула. Он замер в растерянности:

\- Нет-нет, не пугайся. Я тебе ничего плохого не сделаю.

Я замотала головой и закрылась руками.

\- Малыш, - их главный, который шатен со стрелками у глаз и бородкой, присел передо мной и взял мои руки в свои, - я понимаю, тебе страшно, но поверь, больше тебе ничего не угрожает, никто из нас тебе не причинит вреда. Мы только должны узнать, что произошло. Ты поможешь нам?

Помочь им? А они потом помогут мне найти маму и папу? Цепляясь за эту мысль, я несколько раз кивнула. Лидер улыбнулся и движением головы указал блондину на меня. Тот осторожно поместил пальцы мне на виски.

\- Расслабься, дыши спокойно, - попросил он, - ты ничего не почувствуешь.

Перед глазами все поплыло...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pI4GnxVr0fY&feature=emb_logo) **

_Я вижу себя с мамой и папой, они идут по берегу озера, я сежу у папы на шее..._

_*Вспышка*_

_Папа показывает мне, как делать руками печати. Пока он обучил меня только одному приему…_

_*вспышка*_

_Я помогаю маме в саду._

_*Вспышка*_

_Они угрожают... Им что-то нужно... Папа велит нам бежать... Мы с мамой летим по лесу... за нами кто-то гонится. Я убегаю, вижу отблески, за спиной слышу страшные звуки, оборачиваюсь... Тень змеи... Падение в овраг.._

От резкой боли в висках я беззвучно вскрикнула, перед глазами полыхнула красная вспышка, и вот мужчина уже лежит на спине в нескольких метрах от меня, его поднимают двое товарищей.

\- Иноичи, ты в порядке? - взволнованно спросила коротковолосая женщина.

\- Вроде бы... - выдавил он, испуганно глядя на меня, я отвечала ему тем же. Он сказал, больно не будет! Но мне было... Мне было больно!

\- Что произошло?

\- Похоже, какой-то особый вид ментальной защиты. Эта девочка не из простых людей. Она из "наших".

\- Это очевидно, - вставила коротковолосая женщина.

\- Что ты видел? - спросил Данзо нетерпеливо.

\- Обрывки, глубоко в ее сознание проникнуть не получилось... - блондин встал, все так же напряженно глядя в мою сторону. - Я видел погоню, кто-то преследовал их с матерью, неизвестным нужен был какой-то артефакт, а потом...

\- Достаточно, - перебил главный. - Обсудим это по возвращении домой. Тебе удалось узнать имя девочки?

\- Орочимару, - произнес он, от чего я резко вздрогнула. Да, это оно! Мое имя. - Девочке пять лет, и ее зовут Орочимару.

\- Орочимару, - медленно повторил шатен, садясь рядом со мной на корточки. В его присутствии мне почему-то было чуть менее страшно. - Красивое имя, редкое… Слушай, Орочимару, нам пора идти. - Он подался вперед, взял меня на руки и выпрямился. - Мы отправимся в безопасное место, там никто тебе не сделает ничего плохого. Ладно, команда, - обратился он к остальным, - выдвигаемся домой. - И вместе со мной прыгнул с земли на толстую ветку высокого дерева, потом еще одну, и еще... И вот мы уже несемся куда-то по густому темному лесу, за нами летят шесть ниндзя.

Куда? Куда мы?! Нет!!! Вернитесь, мысленно кричала я, не забирайте меня! Мама! Папа! Я хочу к ним!!! Куда... Я хочу к маме!!! К маме...

Дальше помню только фрагменты. Яркий свет в глаза, расплывчатые фигуры, обрывки разговоров. Кто-то сердится, кто-то с кем-то спорит, эдакое странное эхо и белый шум в ушах…

\- …несколько синяков и ссадин, небольшое сотрясение… Этот прокол на шее, однако, совсем другая история.

\- Кто бы это ни сделал, он знал, куда надавить, чтобы кровопотеря была минимальной, но боль - сильной.

\- Ее пытали?

\- Возможно…

Белая комната, не понимаю, что происходит, не могу пошевелиться, сильно хочу спать… Приглушенные голоса где-то не так далеко…

\- …прочитать мысли. Она может знать.

\- Обсудим не здесь.

\- Но…

\- Данзо, ее родители мертвы! Что ты хочешь от нее добиться?

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8W86rCaPOY&feature=emb_logo) **

Мама? Папа? Что?!! Нет! Нет! Меня хватают чьи-то руки, чувствуется точечная боль в правом плече, а потом темнота…

_\- Где артефакт?! Говори!!!_

_\- Бегите!_

_\- Мама!!!_

_Острый металл пронзает шею, я тону в чем-то красном, захлебываюсь, задыхаюсь… проваливаюсь в неизвестность… Меня обвивают кольца длинного чешуйчатого тела… Глаза змеи смотрят из темноты._

_\- Значит, ты, с-с-стало быть, новый хранитель? Пос-с-смотрим… - змей открывает пасть и проглатывает меня…_

__

С беззвучным криком я проснулась и резко села, не прекращая рыдать. Тоже молча. Я не могу... Не могу говорить. Хочу, но не могу. Боюсь. Эти люди... Я их не знаю. Они заодно с теми, кто... Кто? Не знаю…

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vb5XxFPpdZE&feature=emb_logo) **

Светлая комната, белая кровать, в которой я нахожусь, на мне белая пижама, справа от кровати тумбочка, слева большое окно, рядом стол и два стула. И никого. Что это за место? Это не наш дом… Неожиданно перед глазами в ярчайших запомнившихся деталях всплывают события прошлой ночи. Нападение… погоня… побег… огонь… громадная змея… неизвестные люди в лесу…

_\- …ее родители мертвы!_

Папа и мама? Они что?! Я… больше их не увижу?.. Нет! Нет-нет-нет…

Дверь открывается, и на пороге появляется миловидная молодая женщина в белом халате. Из-под чепчика, тоже белого, виднеются золотые вьющиеся локоны. У нее в руках поднос, на нем тарелка и стакан с прозрачной жидкостью.

\- Здравствуй, Мару, - она входит в комнату и ставит поднос на тумбочку рядом с кроватью. На тарелке рисовые шарики, рядом две палочки, чтобы их брать, и стакан молока. - Ты плакала, детка? - Женщина садится рядом и смахивает слезы с моих щек. - Плохой сон? Это просто плохой сон, малышка, все хорошо, - ее руки смыкаются на моей спине, - все хорошо.

Мару... Это мое имя, да. Полное - Орочимару, как уже говорила. Понимаю, звучит странно, однако если задуматься, довольно много имен так звучит, если достаточно долго об этом рассуждать, может быть даже ваше. Мама говорила, что у меня глаза необычные, как у кобры, поэтому они так и решили меня назвать.

\- Ты что-нибудь помнишь? Помнишь, как здесь оказалась? Знаешь, где находишься?

Я сцепила пальцы рук. Помню… обрывками. Все, что видела. Только не понимаю, что это значит. Не знаю… Я просила их не забирать меня, но они не послушали. Где я сейчас? Кто вы? Где мама и папа? Они не могут… Ведь правда?

\- Мару. Ведь так тебя зовут, правильно? Орочимару?

Я моргнула. Не помню, чтобы говорила кому-то свое имя, те странные ниндзя сами догадались, как меня зовут. Некто по имени Иноичи... Он посмотрел мне в глаза, от чего в голове возникли вспышки из воспоминаний... Я бегу... слышу крики... больно... Голос мамы, она ласково зовет меня Мару, и папы: "Орочимару, прячься!". И потом тени... Но я была уже слишком испугана, чтобы снова заплакать, все слезы кончились во время побега. Когда зрение вернулось, мужчина сообщил, что меня зовут Орочимару, мне пять лет, и... и...

\- Эй-эй, глазастик... Тш-ш-ш... - женщина погладила меня по голове. - Все хорошо, маленькая, все хорошо.

Нет, не хорошо, хотела сказать я, но вместо этого только посмотрела на нее с несчастным видом. Она не знает. Вчера она, как и многие другие, мирно спали в своих домах. Мы тоже, до того момента, как...

\- У тебя такие красивые волосы, - вдруг сказала она, потрепав мою голову. – Она подошла к тумбочке и достала оттуда расческу. - Не против? - улыбнулась женщина. - Повернись, я тебя расчешу. - Я не сдвинулась с места, и ей пришлось самой встать так, чтобы получить доступ к моим волосам. Женщина медленно начала водить расческой по ним и поглаживать рукой. Ощущение приятное... и в то же время нет. Не люблю, когда меня трогают чужие люди. Только мама и папа могли... - Какие у тебя чудесные волосы, - говорила она, - загляденье.

Они черные, длинные, чуть ниже талии, и густые. В сочетании с бледной кожей и желтыми глазами это, наверное, выглядело необычно... для других, но совершенно естественно для меня. Кроме того, мои волосы никогда не спутывались, что такое колтуны, я слышала только от мам других девочек. У моей мамы такие же были, а длина почти до колен. И я тоже всегда хотела такую. Женщина, продолжая меня причесывать, сообщила, что мы находимся в центральной больнице Конохи, Деревни, скрытой в Листве. Меня нашел в лесу поисковый отряд АНБУ, они же сюда и доставили. Рядом больше не было никого. Совсем. Значит, мама и папа… Нет…

Закончив играть с моими волосами, женщина в белом ушла, перед этим снова попросив меня поесть, но я проигнорировала это. Через некоторое время пришли двое в белых халатах и повели меня куда-то. Белые коридоры не были пусты, по пути встретились несколько людей тоже в белых халатах, кто-то носил такие же белые пижамы, как у меня, несколько детей... Это точно больница, как я раньше этого не поняла.

Дальше у меня взяли кровь шприцом, я не плакала, только сначала испуганно дернулась, увидев острую иглу…

_\- Беги!_

_\- Мама!!!_

Открытые окна в процедурной комнате резко хлопнули и разбились, заставив троих человек помимо меня, с криком подскочить на месте. Мужчина метнулся посмотреть, что происходит.

\- Если это кто-то камни бросил, я их…

\- Это не камни, скорее ветер.

\- Такой сильный?

\- Испугалась? – женина, бравшая у меня кровь, погладила мою руку. Я медленно моргнула, давая понять, что слышу ее, не более. Потом меня отвели в другой кабинет. Помню, как я лежала на столе под яркими лампами, а врачи что-то смотрели на экранах компьютеров, переговариваясь между собой.

\- Посмотрите... уровень энергии просто зашкаливает!

\- Это невозможно... Показания точно верные?

\- Мы несколько раз все проверили. Такой мощной чакры не было еще ни у кого. Тем более у ребенка. - Боковым зрением вижу, как все повернули головы ко мне. - Кто она такая? - Пауза. Потом снова голоса:

\- Вероятно из каких-то о-о-очень крутых шиноби.

\- Если эта девочка вообще человек...

После длительного времени обследований меня отвели обратно, через какое-то время снова появилась та милая светловолосая медсестра и принесла обед, но я не хотела есть, я устала, я хотела тишины и одиночества. За окном ярко светило солнце, но мне было все равно. Радости нет, нет и больше не будет. Я не могу даже никому ничего сказать, что-то мешает мне это делать. Боюсь их... и тех, кто может прийти за мной...

Подтянув у груди колени, я положила на них голову и обхватила ноги руками. Было плохое предчувствие, но так не хотелось в это верить. У меня часто получалось угадывать вещи, но сейчас… Как же мне хотелось ошибиться… Сколько я так сидела, не знаю, но к тому времени, как солнце начало клониться к закату, за дверью послышались голоса:

\- ...и ничего не ест.

\- Она что-нибудь говорила?

\- Нет, Сандайме-сама, бедняжка слишком испугана. Сегодня утром сестра Марико заходила ее проведать, так нашла девочку в слезах.

В дверь постучали, а потом в комнату заглянула пожилая женщина в белом халате, которую я уже сегодня видела:

\- Мару, к тебе гости, - мягко произнесла она, полностью открывая дверь и пропуская кого-то, после чего вошла сама. Я не подняла голову, даже взгляда не скосила в их сторону, мне было все равно. Это не те люди, кого бы я хотела видеть рядом. Пожилая доктор вместе с мужчиной подошли к кровати, она скосила взгляд на нетронутую еду и вздохнула. - Так весь день и не ела. - Она взяла поднос. - Так нельзя, Мару. Будешь и дальше отказываться от еды, нам придется тебя кормить внутривенно. Ты знаешь, что это такое?

\- Думаю, сейчас не стоит, Сато-сан, - попросил мужской голос. - Вы позволите нам поговорить наедине?

\- Разумеется, только прошу, осторожно с ней, судя по всему... - тут она перешла на шепот, и мне было уже слов не разобрать. Да и не важно это, теперь мне уже все равно. Потом она ушла, в комнате со мной остался только один гость. Несколько секунд молчания, потом он неуверенно кашлянул и придвинул к кровати справа стул и медленно сел.

\- Здравствуй, Орочимару, - мягко заговорил он, - не против, если я с тобой рядом посижу? - Он уже сидит рядом, так что, какая разница. - Меня зовут Сарутоби Хирузен, мы с тобой уже виделись вчера... может помнишь?

Я медленно повернула голову в его сторону и снова уставилась на свои колени. Да, помню... помню этого высокого молодого мужчину с густой шевелюрой, черными стрелками у глаз и небольшой бородкой. Я помню его... только имя забыла. Это он унес меня из леса, это его я мысленно просила не забирать меня. Сейчас одет он был в коричневое кимоно, и на лбу не было повязки с символом элитных ниндзя, да и вид был гораздо менее серьезный, более дружелюбный.

\- Я просто решил тебя проведать, - снова нарушил тишину мужчина, - в прошлый раз у нас даже не было шанса поговорить. Как себя чувствуешь?

Как ребенок, потерявший самое дорогое - свою семью. Но я не могу этого сказать, снова возникшее желание передать вербальную информацию наткнулось на некий барьер, и поэтому я просто промолчала. Вдруг, если я заговорю, они услышат и придут снова, так ведь?

\- Ты очень храбрая девочка, ты это знаешь? Даже не могу себе представить, через что тебе пришлось пройти... Но опасность миновала, Орочимару...

_\- Орочимару, ты где? Где моя маленькая Мару? - я слышу мамин голос и замираю на вдохе. Сижу в кустах и с улыбкой наблюдаю, как она ищет меня по саду. Это игра, веселая игра. Мама и папа оба говорили, что у меня есть все задатки шиноби, и мы часто играли в прятки, я воображала себя настоящей ниндзя._

_Мама проходит мимо, продолжая поиски, я крадусь за ней, намереваясь прыгнуть и обнять ее сзади, но в решающий момент..._

_\- Р-р-рар!!! Ай!!!_

_\- Эй! - меня перехватывает папа и поднимает в воздух. - Смотри, Йори, вот наша бесстрашная ниндзя! - Он начинает меня щекотать, я смеюсь и отбиваюсь. Мама с улыбкой наблюдает за нами, потом папа сажает меня себе на шею, в глаза попадает солнечный свет..._

Солнечный свет ослепляет на мгновение, и вот вокруг снова вырастают стены больничной палаты. Показалось? Все это мне только показалось? Рядом сидит все тот же человек и что-то говорит, но нить беседы уже потеряна. Глаза медленно наполняются слезами, я тихо всхлипываю и начинаю плакать. Всего этого не было... не было...

\- Орочимару? - мужчина насторожился. - Орочимару, все хорошо... - Он пересаживается на кровать и обнимает меня своими сильными руками. Я снова цепляюсь за его одежду, утыкаюсь головой в грудь и беззвучно рыдаю. - Ничего-ничего, поплачь... Не держи это в себе. - Он сильнее меня обнимает. Рядом с ним мне почему-то безопаснее, есть какое-то чувство защищенности.

Долго не могу успокоиться. Я плачу, пока слезы не кончаются, а потом просто начинаю тяжело дышать, жадно хватая ртом воздух.

\- Тише-тише, дыши со мной, - говорит мужчина, чувствую, как его грудная клетка медленно поднимается и так же спокойно опускается, - вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, - повторяет он, прижимая меня к себе, - дыши со мной, дыши. - Начинаю делать, как он говорит, паническое удушье медленно отступает. Он гладит меня по голове. - Да, вот так, просто дыши. - В его руках я постепенно успокаиваюсь и засыпаю...

_...мне снится что-то странное. Гроза, пустынная местность, я в боевых доспехах стою напротив гигантской, невероятно огромной ящерицы, готовая к бою. Ветер треплет мои собранные в высокий хвост длинные волосы, за спиной развевается плащ. Рядом стоят еще двое: белокурый мужчина и светловолосая женщина в точно таких же боевых доспехах, на лбу каждого из них, подозреваю, что и у меня тоже, повязка, символизирующая принадлежность к шиноби. Я их не знаю, но чувствую, мы заодно. Единая команда..._

_\- Дэнсэцу но Саннин, ученики Сандайме Хокаге..._

Резко подскакиваю на кровати и дико оглядываюсь. Если бы я могла кричать, то меня бы кто-то услышал и точно бы прибежал на вопли. Но рядом никого, и я снова сама себя убеждаю, что это был только сон. Всего лишь сон. До утра я больше не спала, и весь следующий после очередных обследований день провела просто сидя на кровати с поджатыми коленями и глядя в никуда. Воспоминания хорошие, а впереди страшное непонятно что. Снова ничего не ела, никуда не выходила, ни с кем не говорила... А вечером снова пришел тот человек по имени Хирузен Сарутоби. Снова посидел со мной какое-то время, после чего ушел, пообещав вернуться завтра.

Не представляю, что ему нужно, но мне почему-то нравится его присутствие. Он просто говорит со мной о чем-то, не знаю, о чем, просто слушаю тон его голоса. Чем-то он мне папу напоминает, тот тоже был сильным и могущественным шиноби, это ощущалось. Рядом с папой я чувствовала себя в безопасности, рядом с мамой чувствовала себя любимой. Они оба были опытными ниндзя, но это не спасло никого из них.

На третий день Сарутоби Хирузен пришел не один, с ним была еще какая-то женщина. Я в это время стояла у окошка, погруженная в свои мысли. Светит солнце, за окном чирикают птицы, в стекло тянется ветка цветущей сакуры. Наверное, там сейчас хорошо. Во дворе гуляют люди, двое маленьких мальчиков играют в догонялки. Я вздохнула. Интересно, что они чувствуют? Наверное, то же, что и я, играя с папой. С детьми у меня никогда не ладилось, а вот с отцом мы были очень близки, постоянно куда-то ходили вместе, особенно нравились мне походы в лес или на берег моря. Ночевки в палатке, сказки на ночь у костра... Неужели всего этого больше никогда не будет?

\- ...есть и пить по-прежнему отказывается, а это уже не дело. - Ворчала за дверью все та же пожилая докторица. - Если завтра не начнет, придется переводить на внутривенное. Но хотя бы начала ходить, а не просто сидеть сиднем и смотреть в стену, это уже хорошо.

\- Вы сказали, она пыталась сбежать? - просил взволнованный женский голос.

\- Не сбежать, нет. Скорее всего, ей просто стало любопытно. А мы потом ищи ее по всей больнице. И где нашли? В подвал залезла, маленькая исследовательница, представляете?

\- Вполне, - усмехнулся знакомый мужской голос.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3LxVSUYV9c&feature=emb_logo) **

Снова открылась дверь, и в комнату вошли уже трое: докторша, Сарутоби Хирузен и еще какая-то молодая женщина, которую я прежде не видела. Спутница Хирузена была очень приятной внешности, одета в бледно-розовое с красными цветами кимоно, волосы до лопаток, распущенные, над правым ухом красивый красный цветок, в руках какая-то корзина с... чем-то. Хирузен облачился в темное кимоно, только рукава с белой окантовкой.

\- Вот и она, - объявила доктор, - Орочимару, к тебе пришли. - И уже обратилась к пришедшим: - Что ж, я вас оставлю. Только смотрите, чтобы она не сбежала, как мы поняли, шоковое состояние постепенно отступает, и кто знает, что девчонка может вытворить.

\- Мы поняли, спасибо за предупреждение, Сато-сан, - Хирузен улыбнулся и благодарно кивнул. Доктор шагнула за порог, но вдруг развернулась к нему: - Ей скоро ужин принесут, может при вас она что-то поест, Сандайме-сама, очень бы не хотелось втыкать ей иглы в руки, вы понимаете.

\- Да, конечно, - он улыбнулся и закрыл дверь.

И вот мы остались втроем. Хирузен Сарутоби, его спутница и я. Несколько секунд смотрела на них и... снова уставилась в окно, не из-за невоспитанности, а потому что не знала, как себя вести. По идее, я бы пригласила гостей в дом, позвала родителей и тихо ушла бы в свою комнату или на улицу, чтобы не мешать беседе взрослых. А сейчас... Дома у меня нет, семьи тоже, есть только эти гости... которых никто не звал.

\- Снова привет, Мару, - он помахал мне рукой.

\- Здравствуй, - женщина улыбнулась и поставила свою корзину, в которой оказалось много фруктов, на тумбочку возле кровати. - Меня зовут Сарутоби Бивако, а ты... Ты Орочимару, так? Хирузен много о тебе рассказывал.

Я хотела удивиться, но внешне это не получилось. Что он мог обо мне рассказать? Он меня совсем не знает, и я его - тоже. А кто она такая? Его жена? Если да, то они хорошо смотрятся вместе. Как мои мама и папа.

\- Да... - он почесал макушку. - Рассказал ей, как мы встретились, и о том, какая ты смелая.

Я не смелая, я трусиха, хотела возразить я, и только отвернулась.

\- Сама скромность, - Хирузен по-доброму усмехнулся. - Такой стойкости еще некоторым шиноби из АНБУ поучиться.

Что такое Анбу? Почему-то вспомнились те ниндзя, что меня нашли. Он тоже один из них? Они все слушались именно его, хоть некоторые и выглядели старше. Если бы я тогда могла, то обязательно спросила, как вышло, что они оказались в том месте в то самое время...

\- ...и ты прав, муж мой, - она улыбнулась ему, а затем и мне: - У нее очень красивые глаза.

Это опять... Высказывания по поводу моих глаз уже не комплимент, а нечто бытовое, как погода за окном: светит солнце, трава зеленая, у меня глаза необычные... Все по сценарию. Раньше я всегда улыбалась, чтобы не расстраивать маму и папу, а теперь... и расстраивать некого, только себя.

\- Мы тебе кое-что принесли, - Бивако достала из корзины зеленое яблоко и протянула мне. – Любишь? Бери же, не бойся.

Я удивленно посмотрела на фрукт в своих руках. Зачем мне яблоко? Что с этим надо делать?

\- Ешь, пожалуйста, - попросила Бивако, - это не опасно, видишь? – Она взяла из корзины другое яблоко и откусила. Следуя ее примеру, я сделала то же самое и поморщилась от приятного кисло-сладкого вкуса.

\- Так, уже хорошо, - одобрил наблюдавший за мной мужчина. Он подошел ко мне с другого боку, вытащил из левого рукава своего кимоно красивую черноволосую куклу в черно-зеленом костюме ниндзя и протянул ее мне: – Вот, это тебе. Нравится?

С каменным видом я повертела куклу в руках. У меня была похожая. Только другой наряд, и лицо тоже отличалось. Если бы я могла, то сейчас поблагодарила бы их за этот подарок, но… да, я не могла. И от этого стало стыдно.

Так же гости принесли мне раскраску и фломастеры, но рисовать у меня сейчас не было особого желания. К тому же в их присутствии что-то делать я просто… стеснялась. Через несколько минут пришла уже знакомая медсестра и принесла поднос с тарелкой риса и стаканом молока. Бивако поблагодарила ее и сказала, что та может идти, мы тут сами. Молодая женщина спорить не стала и быстро покинула комнату.

После одного яблока я почувствовала в животе ощущение голода, которое уже просто игнорировать не получалось. Надо было отказаться от угощения… Надо было. Что теперь?

\- Давай, поешь, - Бивако отвела меня за стол и поставила перед носом тарелку с рисом и стакан молока, в руки протянула две деревянные палочки. Ее муж следил за нами, прислонившись к стене, рядом с окном.

Неуверенно я взяла столовые приборы в правую руку, кое-как справившись с дрожью подцепила рисовый шарик и отправила в рот. Потом еще один… и еще… Далее моя левая рука потянулась к стакану. Не люблю молоко, но больше ничего нет, а мне вдруг сильно захотелось пить. Странно, до этого чувства жажды не было вовсе. От странного живительного ощущения, разливающегося по телу, мне стало не по себе. Сколько я не ела? Не помню… с тех пор, как мы бежали. Но до этого момента голода не было вовсе, а сейчас…

\- Да, да, молодец, - Бивако сжала мое левое плечо. Ее муж смотрел на нас с улыбкой на лице. Что происходит, подумала я. Чувство опустошенности временно отступило. Временно.

Спустя некоторое время, они сказали, что пора им уходить, от чего мне вдруг стало очень грустно. Странно, да? До этого я хотела, чтобы меня оставили одну, а теперь мысленно не хочу их отпускать. Но у этих людей своя жизнь, я вообще не понимаю, почему они решили увидеться со мной. Мне бы так легко отсюда уйти, не хочу тут больше быть…

\- Увидимся завтра, - улыбнулась Бивако-сан, и вместе с мужем вышла за порог.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b19vXqDn7xs&feature=emb_logo) **

Несколько секунд я, молча, пялилась на закрывшуюся дверь. Увидимся завтра? Что она имела в виду? И почему они вообще приходили? Самый такой вопрос, который начал зреть у меня в голове, это что будет дальше? Могу я... могу я уйти? Сегодняшняя вылазка показала, что теоретически убежать можно, какое-то время никто не будет меня искать. Надо подумать. Не хочу больше здесь находиться.

Выглянув в окошко, я увидела, как пара идет по двору к воротам. Они такие добрые и... счастливые, если у этих двоих есть дети, то им очень и очень повезло. Глаза снова защипало, по щекам покатились слезы. Дойдя до ворот, Хирузен-сан и Бивако-сан неожиданно остановились и обернулись прямо на мое окно, от чего я тут же юркнула вниз, скрываясь от их глаз. Успели они меня заменить или нет. Не знаю.

В любом случае пора отсюда уходить. Я слышала, как медсестры говорили, что меня собираются отправить в местный детский приют. Нет... нет-нет-нет, там живут дети без семей, брошенные или потерявшие родных... Я не хочу... не хочу официально быть причисленной к одной из них. Надо уходить. Только куда...

Я взяла куклу, что оставил мне Хирузен-сан, снова повертела ее в руках и, сев на кровать, задумчиво уставилась на нее. Может эта игрушка теперь стать моим другом? Или нет... У меня была похожая кукла, я называла ее Рей, сокращенно от Рейко, но она осталась дома... я не успела взять даже ее, когда мы бежали... Какое имя дать этой? Касуми, неожиданно пришло на ум. Туман… Туман одиночества, затягивающий мысли.

Глядя на куклу, я хотела назвать ее по имени, но... как вы уже поняли, не издала ни единого звука. Ка-су-ми... Три простых слога, при том, что мое имя состоит из пяти, а я не могу их выговорить. Какая ирония, говорить я начала раньше своих сверстников, а теперь не могу произнести ни слова. Я - безнадежный случай, пятилетняя девочка с необычными глазами, а теперь и с отклонениями в психике. Я все понимаю, но не могу никому об этом сказать. А может, голос пропал, потому что мне больше нечего сказать миру? Может, миру больше нечего сказать мне? За что... Одна... Немая... Потерянная... 

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов фанфика):**

1) Ulf Söderberg - Vindarnas Hus; (Мару наблюдает за приближающейся грозой)

2) Beyond- Two Souls OST - The Infraworld; (нападение неизвестных)

3) Dreamfall OST – Reza’s Apartment; (больница)

4) Mass Effect 3 DLC Leviathan OST - The Artifact; (сон Мару)

5) Mass Effect 3 OST - Squad Selection; (следующий день)

6) Kick-Ass 2 Score - Fatherly Sacrifice; (Хокаге с женой навещают Мару)

7) Naruto-Shippuuden OST- Despair. (Мару снова одна)


	2. Пролог.  Глава 2. Больше не одинока.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcG-pEqGBwo&feature=emb_logo) **

На следующий день та самая миловидная медсестра по имени Марико предложила с ней погулять в саду. Я пошла, захватив с собой куклу Касуми. Сопротивляться было глупо, только привлекла бы дополнительное внимание, к тому же можно было приметить путь побега, а дальше... Подумаю об этом позже. Марико ничего об этом не знала и просто рассказывала, что у них как и где. Пока для себя я сделала вывод, что ночью в коридорах почти никого не бывает, только дежурные совершают обходы, а охрана в основном на выходе.

Вот мы вышли в сад. Я на улице впервые за несколько дней, но такое чувство, будто не появлялась на свежем воздухе несколько месяцев. Солнце еще более яркое, от чего хочется жмуриться и морщиться. Но в тоже время его лучи такие теплые... Легкий ветерок чуть шевелит волосы, приятно обдувает лицо, чувствуется приятный аромат цветущих деревьев и кустов.

\- Как тебе? Красиво, правда? - улыбнулась женщина.

Ну, это цветы... деревья... клумбы... сад камней... скамейки... мощеные дорожки... Люди вон гуляют... Даже несколько детей вижу. Что она от меня ждет? Какой реакции? Надо обрадоваться, когда внутри тебя все кричит от боли? Может и хорошо, что я не могу говорить...

Какое-то время мы гуляли по саду мимо людей, кустов, деревьев... Мне хотелось вернуться и остаться в одиночестве, а здесь так и чувствую, будто на меня все смотрят... Медсестра Марико остановилась поговорить с какой-то женщиной в инвалидной коляске. Пока они беседовали, я подступила к фонтану, рядом с которым играли незнакомые дети: два мальчика и две девочки. Они крутились у воды и что-то обсуждали. Один мальчик поднял с травы упавший лист и опустил его в фонтан.

\- Во, это лодка! - объявил он.

\- Эй-эй! Не бросать туда ничего! - проходивший мимо мужчина в белом халате сделал им замечание, и дети виновато извинились.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EjTX4TzRaYg&feature=emb_logo) **

Ребята не специально, подумалось мне, они просто не знали, что так нельзя... не думали. Сейчас им, должно быть, стыдно...

\- Ты че смотришь? - надулась на меня одна девочка.

Ну вот, подумала я, опять... Что смотрю? Может, потому что просто стою рядом? Ничего плохого, это не запрещено.

\- Ты откуда такая? - не отставала она. Девочка быстро подскочила ко мне и обошла вокруг. Другая девочка и два мальчика тоже подступили ближе, на их лицах отражался явный интерес. Я мысленно запаниковала и прижала к груди куклу, будто полагаясь на нее, как на единственную защиту. Что... что им надо? Я ничего не сделала.

\- Вот это зомби! - засмеялся один из мальчиков. - Ты чего какая бледная? На улице не бываешь вообще?

\- Может, это болезнь, как думаешь, Аки? - предположила вторая девочка.

\- Да... - согласился другой мальчик. - Глаза жуткие. Ты не заразная, а?

\- Будь она заразная, ее бы держали взаперти, - предположила первая девочка.

Это было уже обидно. Одна против целой толпы детей, которым ничего не сделала. Сейчас даже не объяснить им. Неожиданно вдруг стало очень темно, а фигуры не отстающих детей трансформировались в высокие тени с острыми ножами. Нет… Не подходите! Защита, мелькнуло в голове. Но только мои руки рефлекторно сложились в первый знак, тут вдруг…

\- Мару! – позвал кто-то справа.

Я вздрогнула и повернула голову в сторону голоса. Темень исчезла, я стою рядом с фонтаном в красивом саду и… рядом четверо детей, а к нам приближается знакомый мне человек, Сарутоби Хирузен. Я стиснула ладони. Дети… Это дети, такие же, как я. А не те, кто напал на нас.

\- Здравствуйте, Лорд Хокаге, - дети поздоровались и почтительно кивнули.

\- Привет, ребята, как дела? – он улыбнулся им. Те были почему-то потрясены. – Ты уже нашла новых друзей, да, Орочимару?

Я виновато опустила голову. Новые друзья? Они не друзья. Они… я не знаю, кто это. Они сами ко мне полезли.

\- Вы не против, если я поговорю с вашей новой подругой с глазу на глаз? – обратился он к компании, положив руку мне на правое плечо. Те только удивленно похлопали глазами, похоже говоря, что они не против и вообще тут ни при делах. – Пойдем, Мару.

Я позволила ему увести себя от этой компании, не смея ни на кого смотреть. Если бы я это сделала, то все равно не смогла бы никому объяснить, зачем. Эти дети – не враги, это я не на своей территории.

Хирузен-сан довел меня до ближайшей лавочки. Мы сели, я уперлась в нее руками и скрестила ноги.

\- Все хорошо, Мару?

В ответ я качнула ногами и вздохнула, по-прежнему не глядя на своего собеседника. Он ко мне хорошо относится с первой встречи, только… Непонятно, почему. Это просто так, по доброте душевной, или у него есть какая-то цель? Я не знаю, кто на нас напал и почему. Я не знаю, что произошло с мамой и папой. Я… ничего не знаю.

\- Врачи говорят, ты быстро идешь на поправку, - он улыбнулся мне, - это хорошие вести.

"Хорошо" и моя ситуация друг с другом не сочетаются, Сарутоби-сама. Что меня ждет дальше... Страшно думать об этом, ведь теперь я одна. Смотрю на куклу в собственных руках - теперь это мой единственный друг, такой же молчаливый, как и я. Единственная разница между нами - я могу двигаться, дышать и думать.

\- Орочимару, - Хирузен-сан полностью повернулся корпусом ко мне, - нам с тобой нужно поговорить. Это крайне важно.

Я закрыла глаза и замерла. Что он хочет узнать? Я не представляю, кто были эти люди... Не видела их лиц... только маски... голоса... крики...

\- Через несколько дней тебя собираются отправить в приют для детей-сирот здесь, в Конохе... Не скажу, что место плохое, но... не для таких, как ты.

По спине поползли мурашки. Я об этом слышала, не зря же хотела сбежать.

\- Вчера у нас с женой и сыном был серьезный разговор по этому поводу.

Мои пальцы чуть сжали куклу, я удивленно посмотрела на мужчину, тот усмехнулся:

\- Да, у меня есть сын. Всего на четыре года старше тебя, ему девять. Студент Академии Ниндзя, многообещающий ученик. Его сенсей им очень гордится.

Зачем он мне это рассказывает? Я задумчиво посмотрела на куклу, будто ожидала от нее ответа. Я не знаю его сына, никогда не встречала и ничего не могу сказать. Хех, вообще ничего.

\- Мы с Бивако-сан обсудили ситуацию и сошлись во мнении, что будет гораздо лучше, если ты станешь жить у нас.

Тут мне уже скрыть удивление совсем не удалось. Это заявление было… шоковым, если не сказать больше. Не то, чтобы я не хотела бы, скорее... не ожидала, и, как следствие, мне очень интересно, почему это вдруг они хотят взять меня к себе. Мысль о побеге тут же передвинулась на второстепенный план, сейчас главное место заняло любопытство.

\- У тебя будет дом и семья. Конечно, мы никогда не сможем заменить твоих настоящих родителей, но приложим все усилия, чтобы ты смогла считать нас близкими людьми. Я хочу тебе помочь, Мару.

Почему? Если бы я могла сейчас что-то сказать... Он хороший человек, это очевидно. Только... зачем он это делает? Из жалости? Из каких-то других соображений? Не важно, в приют я не отправлюсь, я... я убегу. Точно. Куда-нибудь отсюда, где никто меня не найдет.

\- Ты не обычная девочка, правда ведь? - голос собеседника прервал мои мысли.

Я вздрогнула. Необычная, это как? Мой взгляд? Мое имя? Моя теперь неспособность говорить? Мои...

\- У тебя есть способности. - Сарутоби-сама улыбнулся. – Скажем так, экстраординарные способности. Как у меня, как и у всех шиноби. - Хирузен развернул правую ладонь вверх, вокруг кисти его руки сформировалось странное оранжевое свечение, словно это был огонь. Как завороженная я следила за пульсацией энергии вокруг его руки, так хотелось прикоснуться...

\- Впечатляет, правда? - Сарутоби сжал кулак, и свечение погасло. - И это ничто, по сравнению с тем, на что мы на самом деле способны. Ты тоже можешь научиться, если захочешь.

Я хотела... хочу... Мама и папа обещали меня научить... Обещали...

\- Мару, эй! Все в порядке, все хорошо... - мужчина смахнул слезу с моей щеки.

Он ничего не понял. Может, стоит показать? Я посмотрела прямо перед собой, закрыла глаза и сложила руки знаком тигра: все пальцы переплетены между собой, и только указательные выпрямлены и соединены кончиками.

\- Орочимару?.. – голос Хирузена показался каким-то настороженным. Посмотрев на него, я развела руками и поджала губы. У мужчины отпала челюсть: - Это в смысле… Ты знаешь комбинации печатей?

Я знаю некоторые знаки, но только одну комбинацию. А здесь много людей. Папа всегда говорил, что это можно делать только в случае серьезной опасности. Но даже тогда я не смогла, все случилось очень быстро.

\- Какие тебе известны? – продолжал спрашивать он.

Зажмурившись, я подняла правый указательный палец на уровень лица.

\- Одну, - догадался Сарутоби-сан, - ты знаешь одну комбинацию, так? Поразительно… - Он задумчиво обвел взглядом двор. – Твои родители тебя научили?

Я отвернулась и обхватила пальцами плечи.

\- Понятно… - пробормотал он, вероятно сделав для себя какие-то выводы. Зачем я вообще показала ему знак… Не надо было…

\- Мару! Орочимару, ты где?! – из-за кустов выскочила медсестра Марико. Увидев меня, она перевела дух: - Вот ты где! Я уж тебя обыскалась и… Ой… Сандайме-сама! – Она не сразу заметила, кто третий присутствующий. – Это вы… Простите, я… я… Я искала ее…

\- Нет-нет, это моя вина, - он встал с лавки, - выдались свободные полчаса, и я решил навестить Мару. Как у нее дела? 

\- Гораздо лучше, Хокаге-сама, - медсестра улыбнулась, - сегодня она даже не проигнорировала завтрак, общее состояние улучшается, только… - Она вдохнула. - Только девочка не разговаривает по-прежнему.

\- Да, заметил. Это печально, конечно, - Сарутоби вздохнул, - но вполне объяснимо. Что ж, - он взглянул на часы, - мне пора идти. Мару, еще увидимся. Бивако вечером к тебе хочет зайти. Помнишь ее со вчерашнего дня?

Я продолжала смотреть себе под ноги, все еще думая, правильно ли поступила. Бивако помню, она хорошая. Было бы здорово снова ее увидеть.

\- До встречи, Мару. – Судя по шагам, он ушел. Я так и не посмотрела в его сторону.

Марико села рядом со мной:

\- Ты умеешь привлечь к себе внимание, знаешь. – Она кашлянула: - Это я в хорошем смысле.

Умею, это факт. А главное, ничего для этого не делая и вовсе того не желая.

Следующие два дня меня навещала только Бивако. Когда они сказали, что хотят взять меня к себе, я с трудом поверила. Зачем это незнакомым людям? Я уже просила… Нет, я думала, что просили не забирать меня из леса, а помочь найти маму и папу. А теперь… Теперь им это зачем? Уловка, чтобы я не сбежала до того, как меня отправят туда… где живут дети без семей? Не хочу! Мне по ночам снятся кошмары… о которых я даже никому не могу рассказать, не понимаю их смысла, никого не могу позвать.

\- Нашему сыну уже так не терпится с тобой познакомиться, - сказала Бивако в один из визитов. – Уверена, вы подружитесь. Он учится, чтобы стать таким же шиноби, как его отец. У вас много общего.

Много общего с кем? С тем, кого я даже не знаю? С тем, кого никогда не видела? А вдруг он скажет, что я… фрик? Вдруг начнет сыпать оскорблениями или полезет на меня с кулаками? Еще никто из детей меня не бил, только обзывали… Вдруг тогда его родители посчитают, что от меня лучше избавиться? Детям, которых я встречала прежде, обычно не нравилось мое присутствие. Что же может произойти в этот раз…

День, точнее вечер Х наступил слишком скоро. Я сидела за столом у окошка и разрисовывала страницу раскраски, когда в дверях появилась вся семья: Хирузен, Бивако и какой-то темноволосый мальчик в зеленом комбинезоне, на голове у него повязка ниндзя, как у тех, кто нашел меня. Это… новичок?

\- Привет! Я Асума! - радостно воскликнул он. - Ты, значит, скоро станешь моей новой младшей сестрой? Мама с папой мне три дня назад сказали. Вот здорово! Ого, какие у тебя глаза необычные... - Он протянул руку к моему лицу, но я дернулась и сделала шаг назад.

Если бы я сейчас могла, то обиделась бы. Замечания на счет моих глаз не отпускали только ленивые. Но если я не могу говорить, то единственным возможным показателем возмущения будет физическая обида. А если я ударю мальчишку при его родителях, мне будет хуже... вдвойне или даже втройне.

\- Асума, полегче, - Хирузен положил руку на плечо мальчика, - ты ее пугаешь.

\- Прости, пап, - мальчишка немного смутился, и уже тише продолжил: - Тебя зовут Мару, так? О-ро-чи-ма-ру... Вот это имя, класс! Мама сказала, ты не разговариваешь, но это ничего, общаться можно и без слов. Кстати, я учусь в Академии шиноби, - он показал на свою повязку, - ты знаешь, кто такие шиноби, Мару? Хочешь, покажу фокус? - Он соединил ладони, но его тут же остановил отец:

\- Асума, подожди, давай не здесь.

\- Но пап...

\- У вас будет еще много времени, чтобы общаться, играть, тренироваться... Сейчас мы просто заберем Орочимару и все вместе пойдем домой. Не дави на нее слишком, все постепенно, шаг за шагом.

\- Хорошо, пап, - он отошел от меня.

\- Ребята, думаю, вам лучше выйти, - Бивако вытащила из сумки зеленую ткань.

\- Да, конечно, - Сарутоби-сама взял сына за руку и повел в коридор, - пойдем, не будем девочкам мешать.

Когда они скрылись, жена Хирузена развернула ткань, оказавшуюся зеленым сарафаном, в котором были спрятаны еще и бежевые легкие штанишки.

\- Я, к сожалению, не знаю твой размер... - она поставила на пол синие сандалии, - но надеюсь, это подойдет. Давай, одевайся.

С некоторым сомнением я стянула сначала верх пижамы и натянула сарафан, после чего переодела штаны и всунула ноги в сандалии. Немного великовато, но это лучше, чем мало. Если я собираюсь уйти, то не в пижаме же разгуливать по улицам, а мою одежду у меня забрали. Бивако после этого завязала мне на талии белую ленту с большим бантом сзади, потом причесала мои волосы, тоже восхитившись, мол какие они мягкие и блестящие, после чего закрутила их в пучок, закрепив заколкой-палкой с украшением в виде цветка.

\- Ты выглядишь чудесно, Орочимару, - она соединила ладони, оценивающе разглядывая меня и не переставая улыбаться. Я же почему-то чувствовала себя виноватой. Мама говорила, на добро надо отвечать добром, но... мне нечего дать или сделать взамен, и я в каком-то смысле мысленно понимала, что должна хотя бы поблагодарить, но...

Я вздохнула и потупила взгляд. Тут в поле зрения попали рисунки на столе и фломастеры. Может быть мне...

\- Пойдем? - Бивако-сан с улыбкой протянула мне руку. Я с тоской посмотрела на стол с рисунками, но женщина поняла все совсем не так: - Оставь это, дома я дам тебе новые. Идем.

В коридоре среди людей я сразу увидела Сарутоби Хирузена, держащего в руках какую-то коричневую папку и о чем-то разговаривавшего с двумя врачами, одной из которых была уже знакомая пожилая женщина по фамилии Сато. Другой - не знакомый мужчина в очках и тоже в белом халате. Рядом крутился мальчик по имени Асума.

Заметив нас, Сарутоби-сан помахал этой папкой:

\- Ну что, все в сборе, можем идти?

\- Конечно, Сандайме-сама, - кивнула женщина-врач и как-то по-доброму улыбнулась мне: - Что ж, до свидания, Орочимару.

\- Будь хорошей девочкой, не расстраивай лорда Хокаге, - пожелал мне мужчина.

Я моргнула в ответ. Кого? Но врачи больше не стали ко мне приставать. Только еще начали разговор с Сарутоби Хирузеном и его женой Бивако, о чем - не представляю, меня в это время отвлек Асума:

\- Не люблю больницы, - заговорщически сказал он, - сам этот медицинский запах уже вызывает мурашки.

Здесь я не удержалась и согласно кивнула. Мне все это тоже не нравится очень и очень, хочется быстрее уйти отсюда. Мальчик оглянулся на своих родителей, продолжающих обсуждать что-то с врачами, и подвел меня к аквариуму в противоположной от окон стороне коридора. Ух ты... здесь есть аквариум? Не замечала...

\- Смотри, какие! - Асума ткнул пальцем в стекло. - У нас тоже дома аквариум есть. С подцветкой. Так выключишь вечером в комнате свет, глядишь, а тут и...

\- Асума, Мару, пойдемте! - позвала нас Бивако-сан, и мы вчетвером отправились к лестнице. Я оглянулась на смотрящих нам вслед двоих докторов и быстро снова отвернулась.

\- Удачи вам всем, - пожелала Сато-сан нам вслед.

Мы спустились на первый этаж, миновали холл и вышли на улицу. Тепло, хорошо и... грустно. Мне нет дела до людей вокруг, до того, что происходит. Куда мы идем? Я искоса глянула на идущего справа от себя мальчика, его родители шли чуть поодаль, если обернусь на них, это будет слишком заметно, да и ни на кого смотреть особо не хочется. Надо только выбрать момент, когда бежать. 

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5KPoxdmmMUY&feature=emb_logo) **

Солнце постепенно сползает за горизонт, красиво подсвечивая напоследок вечерние облака. Это какой-то странный цвет: розовый вперемешку с синим. Дует легкий ветерок, откуда-то играет музыка, мы идем по чистой красивой улице, слева канал, огражденный узорчатым забором, справа вереница симпатичных домой с ухоженными садами, в воздухе витает приятный аромат весенних цветов.

\- Хочешь, завтра на речку пойдем после уроков? Мы с папой шалаш построили, круто получилось. Хочешь посмотреть? Хочешь, а? - Асума легонько толкнул меня плечом, за что получил замечание от отца. Но мальчик не расстроился, он снова подошел ко мне почти вплотную и на ухо прошептал: - У меня там спрятаны петарды, можем ракеты позапускать, поглушить рыбу или... А-а-а!!! - договорить Асума не успел: Бивако-сан схватила его за ухо и оттащила от меня.

\- Что за петарды?! Я запретила тебе играть с пиротехникой! В прошлый раз вы выбили окно у соседей!

\- Мам, это специальные петарды! Не как в тот раз! - оправдывался он. - Домашнее задание по уроку в Академии! Папино, кстати.

\- Хирузен...

\- Что? - мужчина невинно развел руками и переложил папку в левую. - Простая базовая домашняя работа, каждый шиноби должен уметь. Я это делал, Асума делает... - Кивок в мою сторону: - Орочимару будет делать...

\- Теперь с тремя ниндзя под одной крышей... – она закатила глаза. - Не знаю, устоит ли наш дом...

Они и дальше что-то обсуждали, но я не слушала, просто молча шла с куклой в правой руке, глядя себе под ноги, и думала о своем. Точнее даже не думала, а так, вспоминала. Не верится даже... Всего неделю назад папа объявил, что мы пойдем в поход... Неделю назад я еще не знала, где окажусь совсем скоро.

_\- Проверь переключатели, - махнул мне папа. Мы помогали с починкой вышедшего из строя генератора, папа тогда впервые назначил меня своим помощником. У ремонтников что-то не ладилось, и папа предложил помощь. Он всегда находил какие-то неординарные решения, чему учил и меня._

_\- Готово! - установив рычаги на пульте в нужное положение, отрапортовала я с площадки повыше._

_\- Отлично, включайте!_

_Стоявший рядом со мной рабочий запустил процесс, генератор заурчал и включился. Я радостно вскинула вверх кулаки:_

_\- Работает! Ура!_

_\- Молодец, Орочимару, беги сюда! - позвал он. Я соскочила с лестницы и кинулась папе в руки. Разумеется, моя задача была практически "никакая", все сделали взрослые, но тогда я была рада от мысли, что сумела помочь._

Теперь же я стояла перед большим двухэтажным красивым домом, построенном в традиционном японском стиле. Так же был красивый сад с цветущими сакурами и, конечно, с оградой. Уже ведь и забыла, что хотела удрать еще по дороге.

\- Ну вот мы и пришли, - Хирузен-сан с улыбкой вытянул левую руку в сторону здания, - Мару, добро пожаловать домой.

Я так и замерла. Домой… Домой? Мы жили гораздо скромнее, наше жилище было одноэтажным и не таким красивым. Бивако-сан положила руки мне на плечи и повела к дому, Асума распахнул перед нами калитку.

Сад был очень красивый: деревья, дорожки, холмики с камнями, цветочные клумбы… А еще несколько больших деревьев, стволы которых позволяли залезть на них высоко-высоко.

\- На заднем дворе есть бассейн, - шепнул мне Асума. – А вот тут, - он махнул на деревья слева, - классная наблюдательная точка. – И он перешел на шепот: - А уж если взять бинокль…

\- Я все слышала! – строго перебила его мать.

\- Ниндзя должен уметь вести наблюдение, - оправдывался мальчик, - это ж мы с ребятами в образовательных целях…

\- В каких еще образовательных целях вы обстреливали соседей рисом и жвачками, когда они…

\- Кхе-кхм… - громко перебил отец Асумы. Бивако наградила его косым взглядом и уже тише, кивнув в мою сторону, предупредила: - Смотри, твой сын ее плохому научит.

\- Но никто тогда не понял, что это мы были! А значит, маскировка удалась! – успел вставить Асума, когда мы дошли до крыльца. Он же первым открыл дверь и демонстративно встал, убрав руки за спину.

\- Добро пожаловать домой, дорогая, - улыбнулась мне Бивако, проходя внутрь вместе со мной.

Домой, потрясенно повторила я про себя. Домой?

Дом семьи Сарутоби внутри был просторный и светлый, с большими окнами, переходы между комнатами раздвижные, на стенах картины и полотна с иероглифами, мебель тоже светлая, какие-то небольшие деревца в кадках, есть и маленький фонтан.

\- Гостиная, библиотека, папин кабинет, кухня, столовая, комнаты, ванная, тренировочная площадка, - быстро перечислял мальчик, особо не давая мне времени осмотреться. – В общем, как-то так, если коротко.

\- Асума, ну ты, конечно, мастер что-то рассказывать, - Бивако покачала головой. Мальчишка только небрежно махнул рукой, похоже ему не терпелось куда-то побыстрее смотаться.

\- Беглый обзор и оценка ситуации, - тут же нашелся он. Его отец усмехнулся и демонстративно поднял папку на уровень груди:

\- Отнесу отчеты в кабинет, займусь этим позже.

\- Ладно, а-а-а… мы с Мару пока пойдем наверх, - решил Асума и потянул меня по лестнице на второй этаж.

\- Ужин через полчаса, - объявила Бивако и улыбнулась: - В честь праздника на десерт мороженое.

\- М-м-м! - мальчик блаженно закатил глаза.

\- После основной еды, - напомнила ему мама.

\- Да-да, конечно, - отмахнулся он, и повел меня наверх. - Идем. - Мы стали подниматься вверх по лестнице. Я опять невольно удивилась, какой большой дом. И чужой.

\- Тут комнаты, - мальчик махнул на закрытые двери слева, - там ванная, вон спальня мамы и папы, комнаты... комнаты... еще моя комната... Еще ванная. Но это все ладно, я тебе хотел другое показать. - Он как-то игриво усмехнулся. Мы вернулись к лестнице, ведущей на первый этаж, и только тут я заметила еще одну лестницу, но уже из железных перекладин, а над ней в потолке люк. Да, заприметила я это дело не сразу…

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CEQbdwbLpaI&feature=emb_logo) **

\- Чердак, - объявил Асума с ухмылкой, указывая на люк, - тайное убежище. – Он подцепил пальцем задвижку и открыл дверь. Похоже, там довольно темно по сравнению с освещенными помещениями здесь. Мальчишка первым залез в открытый проход, щелкнул выключателем, зажигая свет, и протянул мне оттуда руку: - Иди сюда, не пугайся!

Ведомая любопытством, я забралась по перекладинам и просунула голову в люк. Чердак большой и светлый, но заставлен кучей старой мебели, какими-то коробками и еще некой старой техникой. Проходы были, но узкие. Асума помог мне подняться, и опустил крышку люка.

\- Круто, да? – он обвел руками пространство вокруг.

Да-а-а-а, подумалось мне, эта часть дома очень отличается от всего остального.

Мальчик указал себе за спину, зовя идти дальше. Мы протиснулись между шкафом и старой стиральной машиной, за которыми оказалось гораздо больше места. Точнее там были навалены какие-то матрасы, слева у стены стоял довольно большой стол, полностью закрытый покрывалом до самого пола, у большого окна тумбочка и куча еще каких-то тряпок, на подоконнике стоит радиоприемник.

\- Не стесняйся, - Асума гостеприимно раскинул руки и крутанулся вокруг себя, потом открыл окно и включил радио. Играла какая-то медленная песня. Мальчишка сделал звук потише, достал из тумбочки фонарь, подошел к столу и поднял полог. Пол под столом был застлан коричневой тканью, и лежало несколько подушек. Мальчик сел под стол, продолжая держать покрывало поднятым.

\- Падай рядом, - он хлопнул рукой по подушке слева от себя. Я послушно села на указанное место, и обняла колени руками, положив рядом куклу. Асума задернул полог. Мы остались в темноте. - Круто, правда? - мальчишка зажег фонарь. - Как будто мы на секретной миссии, а?

Или в походе, подумала я. Папа и мама никогда не брали меня на задания. Дома всегда оставался кто-то из них, а когда оба уходили, то оставляли меня на попечение старой Мамоко-сан. Это хорошая была женщина... мудрая, много знала. Особенно мне нравились ее легенды, что она рассказывала по вечерам.

\- Мару, слушай... - голос мальчика оторвал меня от раздумий, - я понимаю, ты не можешь говорить, но... Хоть кивай, если что-то "да" и качай головой, если что-то "нет", а то это молчание меня пугает. Хорошо? Чтоб я знал, что разговариваю с живым человеком, а не... не с овощем.

Я опустила голову. Овощ... вот подходящее определение, а я-то все слова подбирала. Но как бы то ни было, согласно кивнула. Асума придвинулся ближе и шепотом произнес:

\- Папа мне рассказал... ну, как они тебя нашли.

Я напряглась.

\- Не бойся, я тайну не выдам, а насчет того, почему ты не говоришь... Ну, придумаем, что-нибудь. Главное, чтобы это тебе учиться не помешало. - Я удивленно расширила глаза, и он пояснил: - Папа так же сказал, у тебя есть потенциал стать шиноби, и тебя могут принять в Академию Ниндзя. Так ты знаешь, кто шиноби такие?

Я кивнула. Мои мама и папа... Но ему не рассказать, я уже почти ненавижу себя за потерю способности говорить.

\- Папа тоже там учился, теперь он Сандайме Хокаге, вождь Конохи и окрестных земель, глава Страны Огня. Спорить готов, ты не знала! - он хихикнул.

Я удивленно наклонила голову влево. Хирузен Сарутоби здесь... главный? И все эти ниндзя подчиняются ему? Ого... Это многое объясняет, если вспомнить нашу встречу... А я почти и не помню... Хотелось бы спросить у Асумы, почему его родители привели меня сюда, и почему он не обижается на появление еще одного ребенка... к тому же дефектного. Я могу писать, когда мои сверстники только еще изучают буквы. Может, так попробовать. Решив так ему объяснить, я развернула к себе левую ладонь и провела по ней соединенными вместе кончиками пальцев правой руки, имитируя письмо.

\- Что? - насторожился Асума. - Хочешь сказать, ты писать умеешь? В пять лет?

Я дважды кивнула.

\- Класс... - только и сумел выдохнуть он. - А еще что ты можешь?

В ответ я пожала плечами. Ходить, видеть, слышать... дышать... думать... чувствовать... Все то же самое, что и он. Говорить только не могу.

\- Мы с моими друзьями, Гаем и Какаши, обожаем фантазировать. Собираемся втроем и рассказываем друг другу истории, приключившиеся с нами в нашем воображении. Ну, например, в прошлом месяце на меня напала песчаная акула и откусила мне голову. Домой я вернулся уже без головы, а сейчас... - он хихикнул, - другая выросла. Хотя мама говорит, ум еще мне восполнять и восполнять.

Я недоверчиво нахмурилась, а потом непроизвольно выдавила улыбку. А он интересный, этот Асума, один из немногих детей, кто не смотрит на меня с каким-то подозрением, будто во мне сидит некий демон. Видимо, зря боялась.

\- Завтра после уроков я тебя с ними познакомлю, с друзьями. Они хорошие, вот увидишь. - Асума лег на спину, светя фонарем вверх. - В Академии вообще круто, знаешь... В Конохе очень сильная школа дзюцу. И только максимум четвертая часть жителей обладает этими способностями. Нас, шиноби, в мире не так много по сравнению с обычными людьми. Я тебе тогда хотел показать дзюцу клонов, как можно создать несколько своих двойников прямо из воздуха! Ну... еще увидишь. Это как магия, правда! В каком-то смысле так и есть.

\- Дети, вы где? - раздался чуть приглушенный голос Сарутоби-сана откуда-то из-под пола.

\- Блин, это папа! - шепотом воскликнул мальчик и резко сел, на его лице отразилась ухмылка: - Давай в прятки сыграем? Сидим тут тихо-тихо, чтобы он нас не нашел. - На всякий случай Асума приложил палец к губам: - Ни звука. - Я кивнула, и он выключил фонарь. Теперь только радио тихо играло на окошке. Неужели отец Асумы ничего не поймет? Но мне почему-то нравилось, что сейчас происходило…

Сначала послышались шаги, потом звук открывающегося люка, и вот кто-то залез на чердак, одновременно на что-то наступив и от этого возмутившись. Мальчик аж задержал дыхание.

\- Асума? Орочимару? - позвал Хирузен-сан. - Куда вы делись? Дети? - Шаги уже у самой самодельной палатки. Тут от волнения даже я замерла. Несколько секунд тишины, потом смущенный голос пробормотал: - Да где же они... - И судя по звуку, мужчина ушел и спустился вниз, тихо закрылся люк.

Снова пару секунд тишины, а потом рядом со мной раздалось сопение. Асума включил фонарь, и я увидела, как он еле сдерживается, чтобы не засмеяться в голос.

\- Получилось! - он поднял вверх указательный палец. - Получилось, поверить не могу! - Мальчишка выключил фонарь и отодвинул полог. - Пошли, это… передислоцируемся.

Асума выполз и придержал полог для меня. Я осторожно выглянула, мальчик сидел рядом на корточках.

\- Спрячемся в другом месте, у меня есть идея и...

\- Ага, попались! - засмеялся голос сверху. Мы одновременно вскрикнули (я беззвучно) и подняли головы. Хирузен-сан сидел на столе, скрестив ноги, и улыбался. - Думали, все будет так просто?

\- Папа, это не честно! - обиженно воскликнул Асума.

\- Ниндзя должен отличать правду от иллюзии, - мужчина слез со стола и сел на колени рядом с нами. - Иначе враг его одолеет! Например так... - Он принялся щекотать Асуму за бока. Мальчик весело смеялся, пытаясь выбраться из рук отца. Глядя на них, моя улыбка постепенно сошла на нет. Зависть, переходящая грусть... У меня такого больше не будет, у меня больше вообще никого нет.

Не желая смотреть, как они веселятся, я подошла к открытому окну и с наслаждением вдохнула теплый весенний вечерний воздух. Уже темно становится, на небе появляются первые звезды.

_\- Это великан Ширамо, - говорил мне папа. Мы сидим на траве под звездным небом и созерцаем красоту ночи. - Горы разрушаются от его голоса. - Не подумайте, он рассказывал мне про настоящие созвездия, однако мы все чаще любили просто мечтать и придумывать причудливые фигуры, что вырисовывали звезды в небе, и сочинять легенды про них. - А вон смотри, моя звезда._

__

_\- А? - я похлопала глазами._

_\- Когда я был маленьким, то выбрал себе звезду. Она была моим тайным местом, где можно спрятаться, и никто тебя не найдет. Представляешь, твоя мама делала то же самое. Ее звезда чуть правее, та, которая мерцает, видишь?_

_Мне было трудно это понять. Которые две звезды из множества точек на небе он имеет в виду? Одно понятно, там где-то есть две звезды, одна мамина, другая папина... Если бы я тогда могла распознавать их, тоже выбрала бы себе небесное убежище..._

_\- Мама-звезда... папа-звезда... - я усиленно вглядывалась в небо, стараясь понять, какие из ярких точек он имеет в виду._

_\- Ничего, малыш, - папа потрепал меня по голове, - ты еще научишься различать звезды, может когда-нибудь решишь выбрать и свою. - Он улыбнулся. - Тогда на небе будет и твоя звезда. Как бы ее на самом деле ни называли, для нас это будет звезда Орочимару._

_Моя… Звезда Орочимару…_

\- Орочимару?

Я обернулась и увидела их, Асуму и его отца, стоящих меньше чем в метре от меня. Опять показалось? Я подняла взгляд на мужчину, он смотрел на меня со странной теплотой в глазах. Сарутоби-сан молча опустился на одно колено и положил руки мне на плечи, я продолжала смотреть на него, не зная, что делать. Если бы я могла, то рассказала бы им про звезды...

\- Хирузен! Я, вроде, просила тебя позвать детей к столу, а не прятаться вместе с ними, - раздалось снизу.

\- Так, похоже, ваша мама недовольна, - Сарутоби-сан оглянулся на голос, потом подскочил к столу, поднял край покрывала и махнул рукой: - Быстро, идите сюда! – После чего сам первым залез в эту “палатку”, Асума сразу же к нему присоединился.

\- Мару! – позвал он меня, махая руками.

\- Орочимару, давай к нам, скорее! – поддержал его отец.

Как, опять? Ладно, как скажете. Я быстро подсела к ним. Асума снова включил фонарь, и мы затаились. Тихий звук открывающегося люка, шаги и несколько недовольный голос Бивако-сан:

\- Эй, пещерные жители, сколько вас можно ждать? Да-да, я знаю, вы там. Хоть я и не шиноби, но вашу возню слышу за километр. Идите ужинать… или вам всем принести прямо туда?

\- А можно? – под смех сына робко подал голос ее муж, по-прежнему не высовываясь.

\- За стол! – повысила голос Бивако.

Хирузен только вздохнул и виновато развел руками:

\- Ладно, ребята, надо идти. – И первым выполз наружу.

Мы сидели в столовой за длинным столом: я напротив Асумы, Хирузен и Бивако – друг напротив друга соответственно. Они о чем-то весело разговаривали, я не особо слушала и молча ковырялась палочками в тарелке. Все было очень вкусно, однако когда дошло дело до мороженого, мне это показалось очень холодным. Прямо очень. Я прежде мороженого никогда не пробовала, и по незнанию заглотнула большой кусок, от чего тут же закашлялась, испугав всех присутствующих.

Асума рассказывал, что у них сегодня происходило на уроках. Я сделала для себя вывод, что у этой семьи очень интересный стиль неформального общения, почти как у нас… был. Поэтому слушать их, не встревая в разговор, мне понравилось.

Меня уже клонило в сон. Опять прошлой ночью проснулась посреди ночи и больше заснуть не смогла. Плюс еще волнение сказалось… Я отвернулась и поморщилась, стараясь максимально незаметно подавить зевок, но не получилось.

\- Так, похоже, кому-то пора спать, - решил глава семейства. – Я говорю про вас обоих. – Он по очереди указал на меня и Асуму.

\- Не хочу! – отозвался тот.

\- Тебе завтра на учебу, - напомнил отец. – Быстро, чтобы через пять минут видел десятый сон.

\- По два сна за минуту… Пап, это нереально даже для нас.

\- Я уложу Орочимару, - предложила Бивако и попросила меня идти с ней наверх.

Комната, в которой меня поселили, была просторная и светлая, как и все остальные помещения в доме. Два больших окна, кровать, большое зеркало, стол, шкаф для одежды, шкаф с книгами, компьютер, полка с книгами, да, и ковер. Под потолком яркая лампа.

Бивако достала из гардероба чистую бледно-розовую сорочку и красный шелковый халат, протянула мне и сказала переодеться. Я выполнила, хоть и с некоторой неохотой. Потом она взяла гребешок и попросила подойти к большому зеркалу; мы сели на пол, и женщина, вытащив заколку, начала расчесывать мне волосы. Я сцепила ладони. Говорила уже, не люблю прикосновений чужих людей, но и расстраивать хозяйку дома не хотелось. Я знаю, что бывает, когда люди расстраиваются – крайняя я.

У меня было какое-то чувство, будто все это не по-настоящему. Вдруг я сейчас засну, а проснусь утром дома, меня встретят мама с папой, и окажется, что всего этого кошмара не было… И в то же время я осознаю, что это неправда. Все это было.

В дверь постучали, и на пороге появились Сарутоби Хирузен и Асума.

\- Зашли пожелать кое-кому спокойной ночи, - Хирузен-сан улыбнулся мне, входя в комнату, и уже обратился к Бивако: - Завтра она с тобой, да?

\- Разумеется, - улыбнулась женщина, вставая с пола, я последовала ее примеру. – Асума вернется как обычно…

\- Ага, - перебил мальчик, - и завтра мы пойдем гулять! После учебы, конечно. – Он глянул на меня и обратился к своему папе: - А когда Мару в Академию поступит?

\- Когда будет готова, - просто ответил он, - не торопи события.

Хирузен довел меня до кровати и откинул одеяло, после чего взял меня на руки и уложил на простынь. Матрас и подушка очень мягкие, белье слегка прохладное, что довольно приятно в это теплое весеннее время.

\- Тебе удобно, котенок? - Сарутоби-сама заботливо укрыл меня одеялом. Он как папа… Почти. Я в ответ только выдохнула, надеясь ответить утвердительно.

\- Спокойной ночи, милая, - Бивако поцеловала меня в щеку.

\- Спи крепко, - Хирузен с улыбкой потрепал мою макушку.

На их действия я удивленно округлила глаза.

\- До завтра, младшая сестричка! – Асума показал мне оба больших пальца.

Они ушли, и я осталась одна. Новое место... Но это не значит, что тут безопасно, в смысле, что мне не приснится новый кошмар. Я боюсь спать, несмотря на усталость и желание скорее закрыть глаза: вдруг снова будет кошмар? Не хочу... не могу... Если только... Если только пойти на улицу, тогда можно и не спать дольше. Может там не так и страшно? Надо только подождать, пока все уснут. А потом выйти тихо, как ниндзя, и дальше... дальше даже не знаю.

Послышались шаги, дверь приоткрылась, и кто-то заглянул. Не двигаюсь. Пусть этот кто-то думает, что я сплю. Уловка срабатывает, и дверь закрывается, удаляются и шаги. Я еще подождала, пока в доме не станет совсем тихо, потом резко села в кровати, осторожно спустила ноги, соскользнула на пол. Надо быстрее одеться и максимально бесшумно выбраться на улицу, а потом… Потом не знаю, что будет.

Свет включать я не решилась, к счастью, уличных фонарей вполне хватало, чтобы без труда отыскать свои новые сарафан, штаны и сандалии, и надеть все это, ничего попутно не уронив. Завязав пояс, я откинула с плеч волосы и выглянула в окно: высоковато, бесшумно спрыгнуть не получится. Жаль, я не ниндзя. Мама и папа учили меня двигаться бесшумно и всего одному приему защиты, но это все. Они не хотели отдавать меня в тамошнюю Академию, хотя местные старейшины считали это неправильным. Мне особо возражать не хотелось – никогда не могла нормально сходиться с детьми, те считали меня фриком из-за глаз и бледной кожи. Такая я родилась. Но да ничего, я могла учиться и у родителей, запоминала все всегда довольно легко, даже начала рано ходить и говорить… Говорить. Да… Простите, опять отвлекаюсь.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RMKjBaZ_RGg&feature=emb_logo) **

Итак, ступая максимально беззвучно, я спустилась на первый этаж и прокралась к входной двери. Та даже не скрипнула, когда я осторожно выскользнула на улицу и со всех ног бросилась бежать, куда глаза глядят. На всякий случай сначала хотелось просто спрятаться, чтобы Хирузен-сан и Бивако-сан не стали меня искать… А свернув на другую улицу и миновав несколько переулков, я вдруг поняла, что… заблудилась. Куда идти – не представляю, как вернуться назад – не знаю, что делать дальше – не ведаю. Поэтому я просто пошла меж домов туда… неизвестно, куда.

С одной стороны было стыдно, хорошие люди привели меня в свой дом, предоставили комнату, накормили, дали одежду, а я… неблагодарная эгоистка, просто сбежала и все. Не так меня воспитывали. Но если посмотреть с другого боку, я для них буду обузой, если останусь. Они вообще были не обязаны это все делать для меня, и будет лучше, если я не стану им докучать своим присутствием.

Я шла по освещенной улице, глядя себе под ноги и даже не задумываясь о месте назначения. Остаться здесь, наверное, будет неправильно, если Сарутоби-сама или кто-то из его подчиненных или знакомых меня обнаружат, придется объясняться, а как я буду это делать, не имея голоса? Вдруг писать будет не на чем? Да и потом, я же ничего не украла, ничего не испортила, просто… Просто ушла, это было самое правильное решение.

Деревня Листвы хоть и называется деревней, на самом же деле это целый город! Красивый, чистый и… чужой. Он и ночью не спит, уже открылись летние кафе, что работают до самого позднего времени, я иду вдоль канала с растущими по бокам сакурами и вижу плывущую лодку с фонарем на ному, по улице еще ходят люди.

\- Эй, девочка, ты чья?

Может, мне переночевать где-то здесь? Возможно на дереве? А утром уже покинуть Деревню? Утром в лесу не так страшно, вы хотя бы видите, куда идете.

\- Девочка, подожди! – меня кто-то перехватил за левую руку, от чего я рефлекторно развернулась, метя правым кулаком в потенциальную угрозу, но атака была блокирована сильной мужской ладонью:

\- Ого! Вот это реакция, - засмеялся незнакомец. – Ты, наверное, из Академии Ниндзя? Почему гуляешь одна в такое время? - Рядом стояла женщина, с ними еще какие-то мальчик и девочка. - Где твои родители?

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nPXQGyfcF3s&feature=emb_logo) **

Я испуганно вывернулась из его рук и попятилась. Бежать, была первая мысль. В голове снова всплыла больница, потом недовольные лица Хирузена-сана и Бивако-сан. Не оглядываться. В лес. Прямо сейчас. Бежать… бежать… бежать…

\- Постой, девочка! – крикнула мне вслед женщина, но я только еще шибче понеслась, чуть не попав под копыта лошади, перевозившей тележку с грузом. Что-то с металлическим звоном вонзилось в землю прямо животному под копыта, от чего та взвилась на дыбы, чуть не задев меня. А ведь еще секунда, и...

\- Эй, с дороги, малявка сумасшедшая! Тебе что, жить надоело?! – рявкнул на меня извозчик, пока я летела со всех ног в какую-то подворотню. 

Больше я стремилась никому не попадаться на глаза, не нужно лишнее внимание. Я шла, прячась ото всех, не зная, где выход. Ворота Конохи наверняка все охраняются, значит незаметно выскочить не удастся. Никак не могу избавиться от чувства, что за мной наблюдают, но вокруг никого нет... Так, ладно, спрятаться как ниндзя и не светиться. Надо подождать до утра где-нибудь. Только где? Уже тепло, можно спрятаться, например, на дереве и пересидеть ночь. Хм... На дереве. Я еще никогда не спала на дереве! Наверное, это... интересно. Кто знает, где я проведу следующую ночь... и продержусь ли в лесу-то...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zPLdULCbjFI) **

Так, продолжая скрываться от посторонних глаз, я оказалась в небольшом парке с красивым озером в центре. Людей там не было, так что можно было вздохнуть свободно. Спать на лавочке - не вариант, увидят наверняка, значит можно поискать дерево, на которое легче залезть. Деревьев тут тоже достаточно. Я с тоской посмотрела в безоблачное звездное небо. Растущий месяц такой красивый... На Луну можно смотреть часами, и где-то там две звезды...

Дальше мне почему-то перед тем, как подобно птице, устраиваться на ночлег на дереве, захотелось подойти к самому озеру. Там были смотровые веранды, что нависали прямо над водой, и ограды, выстой мне где-то до носа. Но так же еще я заметила небольшой причал с маленькими лодочками. Решила пойти туда, и вот я уже стою на краю и смотрю на свое отражение и вижу... Вижу себя и еще кого-то...

Опустившись на колени, заглянула глубже и заметила в воде себя с радостной улыбкой. Сзади мама и папа тоже тепло улыбались, и собственное отражение показало мне разведенные в стороны указательные и средние пальцы обеих рук. Знак, что все хорошо, будто бы ничего и не было, сейчас я обернусь и увижу их рядом с собой. А за нами голубое небо, яркое солнце и красивое поле.

(счастливое отражение Мару):

(грустная реальность):

Как в трансе я с надеждой протянула руку, но только пальцы коснулись воды, по ней пошла рябь, счастливые лица исчезли вместе с пейзажем и солнечным светом, день сменился ночью, а на меня смотрело уже печальное собственное отражение... Но рядом стоял человек, которого я знаю…

\- Это мог быть враг, - спокойно заявил он, поставив руки на пояс. Я вздрогнула и подняла голову. Хирузен выглядел очень недовольным, более того, мужчина был сердит. Впервые я видела его сердитым, от чего буквально хотелось бежать без оглядки или провалиться сквозь землю. – Что, напугал я тебя?

Я опустила голову, имитируя ответ “да”, смотреть ему в глаза не хватало смелости.

\- А представь себе, как я испугался, не найдя тебя в постели в твоей комнате? – он сел рядом. – У меня были опасения, что ты можешь убежать, поэтому я решил заглянуть к тебе еще раз. Хочешь знать, как долго я за тобой наблюдал?

Я не пошевелилась, что-то подсказывало, что ответ мне может не понравиться.

\- С самого начала, как ты покинула дом.

Наши взгляды, наконец-то встретились ненадолго, я все же снова отвернулась, не в силах перебороть это непонятное чувство вины. С самого начала… Почему этот ответ мне показался самым очевидным?

\- Мне были интересны твои мотивы, - продолжал говорить Хирузен, - поэтому я просто смотрел, как ты скитаешься по улицам. А вот когда ты чуть не попала под копыта лошади… тут я уже решил вмешаться. – То, что бросили лошади под копыта, когда она чуть не задавила меня… Значит, не показалось. - Орочимару, - мужчина придвинулся ближе и чуть навис надо мной, - почему ты убежала?

Я со вздохом смотрела на воду, не зная, что сказать.

\- Ты не обуза для нас, если ты об этом думаешь, - это заявление заставило меня вздрогнуть, Хирузен только вздохнул: - Значит, я прав. Ты поэтому ушла, да?

Подняв на него взгляд, я коротко кивнула и быстро отвернулась.

\- Орочимару, - он положил руку мне на плечо, - тебе пришлось очень тяжело, даже не могу представить, что ты сейчас чувствуешь. - Он смотрел на меня с такой теплотой и сочувствием, что мне очень захотелось броситься ему на шею. Вместо этого я только похлопала глазами, пытаясь осознать всю полноту охвативших меня чувств. - Одно скажу: тебе больше не нужно бояться, - Хирузен приобнял меня правой рукой, - теперь я буду тебя защищать. Больше ты не будешь одна.

Правда? Я с надеждой посмотрела ему в глаза. Что бы ни происходило раньше и даже потом, в тот момент я всецело ему поверила, и он, похоже, это понял.

\- Правда, Мару, правда, - мужчина притянул меня к себе и крепко обнял. Сразу стало так тепло и хорошо... Хирузен вздохнул и тихо повторил: - Я с тобой, отныне и всегда. Обещаю.

Уткнувшись ему в грудь, я тихо всхлипывала, а Сарутоби-сама гладил меня по голове и спине, успокаивая. Он не говорил, что все будет хорошо, не просил перестать плакать, не обещал, что будет легко... Он просто был рядом, когда мне так нужна была поддержка. Да, мне было грустно, мне было больно, мне было тяжело... Но в ту самую секунду я почувствовала себя защищенной. Впервые с тех пор, как случился этот кошмар, я была не одинока.

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов фанфика):**

1) Neverwinter Nights OST - Forest Day 1; (прогулка)

2) Skyrim OST - Into Darkness; (страхи Мару)

3) Naruto OST - Morning; (дорога домой)

4) Naruto Shippuden the Movie OST - Silent Song; (Мару и Асума, воспоминания Мару)

5) Neverwinter Nights OST - City Night Theme; (побег Мару)

6) Mass Effect 3 Citadel OST- Team Rescue; (опасность)

7) Naruto Shippuden OST – Man of The World. (Хирузен и Мару ночью в парке)


	3. Пролог. Глава 3. Первое дзюцу Орочимару.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GuUVONbrl_w&feature=emb_logo) **

_\- Пора вставать, Мару, какое прекрасное утро… - говорил мне нежный и такой любимый голос. – Пора вставать, Мару, проснись…_

_\- Я проснулась…_

Мама? С улыбкой я открыла глаза, с боку перевернулась на спину и обнаружила… себя в совсем незнакомой комнате, от чего вся радость моментально улетучилась. Сначала мысль пришла о больнице, но это место выглядит иначе, а потом в памяти всплыли вчерашние события. Это дом Сарутоби Хирузена и его семьи, они вчера забрали меня из-под надзора врачей и привели сюда, а потом я… убежала. Последнее, что помню – как Хирузен-сан засек меня в парке у пруда, а потом… Все. То есть, абсолютно ничего… Главное, мне только что снилось, что я дома… но я не дома.

Грустно вздохнув в потолок, я откинула одеяло и соскочила с кровати, с удивлением обнаружив на себе зеленый сарафан с поясом и бежевые легкие штаны до колен. Значит, не показалось, и мы действительно были ночью в парке у пруда, а потом... наверное, я заснула, а Сарутоби-сама принес меня сюда. Что дальше? Наверное, надо выйти, может встречу их, и мне расскажут, что вчера было... 

Осторожно выглянула в коридор, но никого не увидела. Только внизу слышались какие-то звуки, будто кто-то ходит. Судя по легкости шагов, наверное, это женщина. Выскользнув из комнаты, я стала тихо спускаться по лестнице, пригнувшись и прячась за перилами лестницы, хотя скрываться таким образом было бесполезно.

Сразу в гостиной мне на глаза попалась чья-то женская спина, черные волосы собраны в пучок, на женщине цветастая юката, на спине бант. Наверное, это Бивако-сан? Ну конечно, а кто же еще! Я медленно подошла к ней и остановилась сзади, закусив губу. Женщина что-то расставляла или протирала в шкафу, напевая себе под нос какую-то мелодию, и моего приближения не слышала. Еще немного покопавшись в шкафу, она взяла стопку книг и обернулась, тут-то наконец заметив меня... Только это была вовсе не Бивако-сан, это... Я не знаю, кто она вообще!

\- Ой! - удивленно воскликнула незнакомая женщина, я с беззвучным криком отпрыгнула. - Доброе утро, малышка, - улыбнулась она. Я так и замерла. Кто это? Не видела ее тут раньше... вчера. Где Хирузен-сан? Где Бивако-сан? Где Асума? Что происходит?

Резко метнувшись прочь за ближайший угол, где был проход в соседнюю комнату, я случайно задела высокую декоративную подставку с цветочным горшком, который с громким стуком упал на пол. Не разбился, к счастью, но вся земля рассыпалась, обнажив корень выпавшего растения. О-ой... Это плохо.

\- Эй-эй, ты что? - растерялась женщина. Она подошла и осторожно выглянула, я стояла, прижавшись к стене, и смотрела на нее с опаской. - Я тебя не обижу. 

\- А? Что происходит? - на шум появилась Бивако, одетая в бело-голубую юкату с широким красным поясом, волосы тоже собраны в пучок. - Орочимару, ты проснулась! Ой... - тут ее взгляд упал на рассыпанную по полу землю и перевернутый горшок с цветком.

\- Простите, Бивако-сан, это моя вина... - заговорила незнакомая женщина, - видимо я чем-то испугала девочку... Сейчас все уберу.

\- Ничего страшного, - покачала головой та.

Женщина поставила горшок с цветком на место, быстро куда-то сбегала, вернулась с веником и совком и быстро смела землю и куда-то унесла. Я даже понять ничего не успела, как быстро она это сделала.

\- Вот видишь? Бояться не надо, - улыбнулась она мне.

\- Мару, это Айяно, - Бивако указала на незнакомку. Я только посмотрела на нее, все еще немного побаиваясь. - Айяно, это Орочимару, я тебе о ней рассказывала.

\- Да, - она присела передо мной на корточки, - очень рада знакомству. Какие красивые глаза...

Я беспомощно посмотрела на Бивако, та улыбнулась:

\- Мару, иди умойся и приходи завтракать, хорошо?

Без лишних жестов я отправилась в ванную, что и вчера вечером, и быстро привела себя в нормальный вид. Расчесываясь перед зеркалом, я все старалась оценить себя со стороны: этот пустой грустный вид вряд ли понравится другим, да и мне самой от такого не по себе становится… Это я? Да, к сожалению, это я… И ничего пока с этим поделать не могу… и объяснить никому ничего не могу… Положив расческу на тумбочку, я тряхнула волосами и сама себе попыталась улыбнуться, но ничего не вышло. Чему радоваться? Плакать хочется гораздо больше. Но мне не нужна их жалость… Нет.

Потом мы с Бивако сидели в столовой, как вчера, только ела уже я одна, она же просто присутствовала за компанию: когда я проснулась, было уже больше десяти часов дня. Что это со мной? Всегда встаю гораздо раньше, даже если до полуночи заснуть не могу.

Оказывается, эта женщина, Айяно которая... Исикава Айяно... у них работает, следит за домом. Так же у семьи есть садовник, и еще несколько человек, занимающихся какой-то рутинной работой. Они не нанимали много слуг, Хирузен-сан не особо хочет показывать свою состоятельность, если что, он и сам многое может делать по дому, но кто-то должен следить за хозяйством в отсутствие супругов. А если он главный в Конохе, то дел у него, вероятно, невпроворот.

\- Чем будем заниматься? – Бивако подперла кулаком правую щеку. – У меня сегодня выходной на работе, можем пойти прогуляться, что скажешь? Ты ведь еще особо ничего в Конохе пока не видела.

Я пожала плечами. Все равно. Даже если я буду весь день сидеть на одном месте и глазеть в одну точку, мне плохо не будет. Наоборот, чем меньше людей вокруг, тем лучше. Но, похоже, Бивако-сан считала иначе, потому так и решила, что мы идем гулять. Проще было согласиться, чем жестами или письменно объяснять все причины, почему я не хотела этого делать.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoQGl7tyRYc&feature=emb_logo) **

И вот после завтрака мы отправились на улицу. Айяно пожелала хорошо провести время и закрыла за нами входную дверь. В саду какой-то мужчина в комбинезоне и плетеной шляпе, поливавший клумбу из шланга, издали помахал нам… этим самым шлангом и снова занялся своим делом.

\- Это Сасаки Акайо-сан, наш садовник, - Бивако открыла калитку и отошла, пропуская меня. – Это благодаря ему наш сад такой замечательный.

Да, сад у них действительно хороший, признала я, очень аккуратный и живой.

Мы шли по улице вдоль домов и витрин каких-то магазинов. Только сейчас я заметила какие-то гирлянды из флажков или цветов, что вешали на фонарные столбы и дома. Похоже, люди готовятся к какому-то празднику.

\- Через неделю большой праздник – весенний фестиваль воздушных змеев, - объяснила Бивако-сан, видя мой интерес к украшениям.

Фестиваль воздушных змеев – это что? Последний праздник, что мы с семьей посещали в нашем селении, был посвящен ежегодному цветению сакуры, это было совсем недавно…

Мама говорила, что есть большие города, где живут в основном обычные люди, там по улицам ездят машины, там наоборот почти нет тележек или лошадей, только те машины больше загрязняют воздух. Здесь технологии далеко не примитивные, но вот машин, к примеру, нет. Людей со сверхспособностями, как мы, из которых потом получаются ниндзя, она говорила, крайне мало по сравнению с количеством простых жителей, у которых нет врожденного дара генерировать энергию чакры, управлять стихиями, призывать животных и так далее. Шиноби в основном живут в своих селениях, но и в таких больше простых граждан, нежели необычных.

Куда мы направлялись, я даже не думала, Бивако-сан была ведущей, а я же просто передвигала ногами рядом, особо ни чем не интересуясь. Может потом, когда-нибудь… Сейчас мне одиноко, тяжело чужое внимание, хочется убежать куда-то подальше, залезть в какую-нибудь глубокую пещеру, предварительно установив перед входом табличку “Не беспокоить!”, и сидеть там… сидеть долго, пока не привыкну к этому чувству пустоты в душе… Хм-м-м… если бы можно было вернуться назад, к исходной точке и предотвратить это…

\- Вот мы и пришли.

А?! Я вздрогнула и непонимающе посмотрела на Бивако-сан. Мы стояли у высокого кирпичного глухого забора, за которым были видны только деревья, а еще проглядывалось огромное высокое многоэтажное здание бело-красного цвета. Что это за место, и зачем мы здесь?

\- Это Академия Ниндзя, - пояснила Бивако, - школа для одаренных детей. Именно здесь учатся те, из кого потом вырастают великие воины шиноби. Мой муж здесь учился, теперь учится и наш сын. Пойдем, посмотришь поближе.

Мы прошли через открытые массивные бревенчатые ворота и оказались на территории. Особо ничего вызывающего, внутренний двор больше похож на огороженный парк, и то не очень живописный. А вот само главное здание Академии в бело-красных цветах, конечно, внушительное. Этажей пять в высоту, и длинное. Арки, большие окна, фигурные крыши… Вообще школа большая, очень большая. Пока это все, что могу сказать.

Около главного крыльца, над которым крупными буквами написано “Академия Ниндзя Конохи”, были какие-то дети по виду старше меня. Две девочки бросали друг другу мяч, какие-то мальчики играли в хлопушки: в центре нарисованного круга стояла бутылка, которую, похоже, надо было сбить взрывающимся бумажным кубом. Каждый раз, когда кто-то из ребят кидал такой в мишень, те с громким хлопком лопались, оставляя после себя только облако дыма. Один мальчишка показательно решил взбежать на дерево… без рук! И свалился, едва сделав несколько шагов по стволу, чем вызвал громкий смех пятерых наблюдавших. Громко крича, мимо нас, совсем близко, пронеслись двое, от чего я испуганно скрылась за спиной Бивако, а потом удивленно посмотрела на нее с одним единственным вопросом: это школа или зоопарк?

\- Бивако-сан? – позвал мужской голос. К нам подбежал молодой мужчина в черно-зеленой форме. Высокий, мягкие черты лица, черные глаза, волосы рыжие до плеч, на лбу повязка с эмблемой, на правом бедре небольшая сумка. – Не ожидал. Рад вас видеть!

\- Здравствуйте, Нобу-сенсей, - улыбнулась она. – Мы просто проходили мимо, вот… - Бивако махнула рукой в мою сторону, - показываю будущей ниндзя, где она будет учиться, когда немного подрастет. Это Орочимару, кстати.

\- Вот как? – улыбнулся мужчина и присел передо мной на корточки. – Здравствуй, Орочимару. Какое интересное имя.

Прижав руки к груди, я отступила на два шага, глядя на него с подозрением.

\- Мару… - Бивако-сан немного растерялась.

\- Все нормально, - он выпрямился во весь рост, - я для нее чужой.

\- Извините, для Орочимару здесь многое в новинку. Мы, пожалуй, пойдем…

Мужчина хотел что-то сказать, но вдруг из здания прозвенел звонок, и он виновато указал на здание:

\- Пора возвращаться в класс… Рад был увидеться, Бивако-сан. – И дальше кивнул мне: - До свидания, Орочимару.

Я лишь похлопала глазами, не двигаясь с места. Незнакомец зашагал в сторону главного входа в Академию. Похоже, это один из учителей. Возможно? Интересно, мама и папа тоже когда-то учились в похожей школе? И когда они хотят меня сюда отправить? Как я буду существовать среди других детей? Раньше меня не особо жаловали, а теперь, когда у меня нет даже возможности… ответить… Есть только защита… и то, возможно, не эффективная.

\- Может, сходим на Видовую площадку? - неожиданно предложила Бивако-сан. - Оттуда открывается потрясающий вид на Деревню. Хочешь посмотреть?

Я кивнула.

\- Идем, - Бивако взяла меня за левую руку, и мы неспешным шагом отправились дальше по улице. Женщина рассказывала мне о Конохе, точнее где что находится: книжный магазин, рынок, школа для обычных детей...

Только я не особо слушала ее, моей голове все крутилась мысль: стоит ли мне становиться шиноби теперь, когда, в общем-то, и незачем? Предполагалось, что папа и мама сами будут меня всему учить, и не придется много находиться с другими детьми, учитывая, как те в большинстве случаев меня сторонились. Сейчас же… даже не знаю. И все-таки да, с другой стороны я хочу научиться, хочу обрести навыки, хочу делать то, что неподвластно большинству людей. Хочу… найти мерзавцев, лишивших меня семьи. Если я стану ниндзя, то, возможно, смогу это сделать…

Я сжала кулаки. Раньше не было таких мыслей, раньше я была другой… Совсем другой. Меньше недели назад. А теперь все иначе. Как человек может измениться всего за одно событие, взрослый это или ребенок. Я скосила взгляд на Бивако, продолжающую что-то рассказывать. Да, внешне я, возможно, и выгляжу испуганной, смущенной, растерянной, внутри меня все так и горит… Но я не могу об этом сказать…

Смотровая площадка, о которой моя сопровождающая говорила, находилась высоко на скале, справа от трех огромных каменных лиц, тоже выдолбленных в скале. Они были невероятно большими, но, учитывая высоту, на которой располагались, казались гораздо меньше. На обзорную площадку можно было забраться двумя способами: по винтовой металлической лестнице или через кабинки лифтов: две шахты были проделаны прямо в скале, а оттуда уже наверх до видовой площадки. Я хотела подняться по лестнице, но Бивако сказала, что лучше на лифте – подниматься пешком очень долго. Я не стала спорить, хотя и мысленно несколько разочаровалась. Мы подождали, пока спустится один из двух лифтов и зашли внутрь, вместе с нами было еще три каких-то незнакомых человека.

**& Ссылка на саундтрек к эпизоду:**

****[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89BljRErko0&feature=emb_logo) ** **

Кабинка просторная, полностью “глухая” и с электрическим освещением, поэтому видеть сам процесс подъема на вышину не представлялось возможным. Но когда мы вышли из лифта и оказались на большой смотровой площадке. Там стояло несколько лавочек, на которых сидели люди и любовались видом. Было немного ветрено, учитывая высоту, однако ничуть не холодно. Я тут же подбежала к самым перилам, чем почему-то напугала Бивако.

\- Орочимару, стой! - позвала она сзади, вслед за мной ускоряя шаг.

Ого, выдохнула я беззвучно, хватаясь руками за перекладины. Со всех сторон окруженный каменной стеной, по форме как идеальный круг. А дальше густой-густой лес! Теперь понятно, почему у этого селения такое название, оно спрятано в своего рода природной "чашке", и просто так никто его не найдет... Наверное если только не знает, где оно. Отсюда, с этой смотровой площадки можно увидеть не только крыши домов, парки, маленьких-маленьких людей на улицах, но и то, что за пределами этого небольшого города. Темный лес, луга, река... А далеко-далеко виднеется море, на горизонте соприкасающееся с небом... Высоко, но не страшно. И в то же время это... красиво. Впервые с той ночи я подумала, что что-то есть красивое, а не просто... обычное. Справа от нас в отвесной скале были высечены три мужских лица, взгляды которых устремлены в несколько в разных направлениях.

\- Мару, отойди, - настойчиво попросила Бивако, беря меня за правую руку и чуть отводя от края, - это опасно, малыш.

А я не боюсь, хотела возразить я, но только ответила ей немного недовольным взглядом и высвободила свою ладонь. Высота меня не пугает, наоборот захватывает! Когда я училась лазать по деревьям, то всегда стремилась забраться как можно выше. Папа страховал внизу, конечно, однако мне и так никогда не было страшно. И все же, чтобы не пугать женщину, пришлось отступить. Мы сели на одну из скамеек.

\- Посмотри, - Бивако-сан указала на каменные лица, - это статуи трех Хокаге. От дальнего к ближнему: Сенджу Хаширама, Сенджу Тобирама и... - она игриво усмехнулась: - Кто третий, узнаешь?

А??? Я вскочила не ноги и подалась вперед. Да... он очень похож на... Сарутоби Хирузена?! С круглыми глазами я посмотрела на Бивако, та согласно кивнула:

\- Да, это он, мой муж и твой приемный отец. Третий Хокаге.

От словосочетания "приемный отец" мне стало как-то неприятно. У меня есть... был... настоящий папа... Был... Я отвернулась, чтобы Бивако не видела моего грустного выражения, но та смотрела на статуи и продолжала рассказывать:

\- Сенджу Хаширама, он же Шодайме Хокаге - основатель Конохи, Деревни Скрытого Листа. Его еще называли Шиноби но Ками за непревзойденные способности ниндзя. - Бивако оперлась ладонями о скамью, вытянула ноги, и чуть прикрыла глаза от яркого солнечного света. - Он стремился к миру среди шиноби, но к сожалению, так при жизни этого достичь и не смог. - Она потеребила левое ухо и повернула голову ко мне: - Однако его наследие и взгляды продолжили формировать целый мир шиноби. Хотя... Войны всегда были, есть и будут, от этого никуда, к сожалению, не деться.

Дальнее от нас каменное лицо... Очень молодое, несмотря на грубую скальную высечку. Похоже, у него были длинные волосы, о чем свидетельствовала разделенная на две половины челка. Основатель этой Деревни? Сколько лет назад?

\- Второй, - продолжала Бивако, - его младший брат, Сенджу Тобирама или Ниндайме Хокаге. - Лицо в центре мне показалось каким-то особо строгим. Возможно из-за острых черт и этой прически ежиком. - Тобирама продолжал дело Первого Хокаге и усердно работал над созданием политической стабильности и создания условий для процветания Скрытого Листа. Теперь их дело продолжает Хирузен, ставший Сандайме Хокаге...

Я задумчиво смотрела на высеченные в скале лица. Все они какие-то грубые, задумчивые и... великие. Они действительно большие даже отсюда. Будто наблюдают за происходящим внутри и в то же время охраняют Деревню от внешних угроз. Интересно, как эти лица появились в скале? Кто их создавал? Как решалось, кто будет этой самой Тенью Огня? Что бы это ни значило... Из-за чего начались войны? Почему решено было основать деревню именно здесь? Столько вопросов хочется задать... Но я не могу...

Мы еще какое-то время пробыли на смотровой площадке: Бивако сидела на скамейке, в то время как я снова прилипла к металлическим перегородкам, только теперь уже не касалась их руками, а просто стояла и смотрела вдаль. Ветер приятно шевелил волосы, мимо проносились изредка какие-то птицы... Близился полдень. Уходить не хотелось, мне нравилось быть на высоте, жаль, я не умею летать... Сейчас бы взмыть в облака и устремиться навстречу неизвестному...

\- Может, пойдем домой? - через некоторое время спросила Бивако. - Ты, наверное, проголодалась... И мне надо заняться делами.

Я помотала головой, показывая, что не имею желания есть и вообще уходить отсюда. Тут хорошо. Тут спокойно. Тут мысли о грустном будто сам ветер уносит прочь. Закрыв глаза, я представила, что нахожусь здесь вместе с мамой и папой: вот они, стоят за моей спиной, держатся за руки и улыбаются ясному небу... Пусть это только иллюзия, но она моя, и никто не лишит меня воображения.

\- Мару, пойдем, - Бивако-сан встала со скамейки, - мы сюда еще вернемся, обещаю. Можно хоть вечером, все вчетвером. Но сейчас пора домой.

Мне этого не хотелось, но женщина не оставит меня тут одну. Хотя могла бы. Что ж, раз надо, значит надо. С тоской последний раз посмотрев на долину, я обхватила локти ладонями и пошла к дверям лифта, смотря себе под ноги. Пока мы спускались вниз, я головы не поднимала, только боковым зрением отслеживала, что Бивако рядом. Внизу уже было не так интересно. Хотя во мне было какое-то приятное чувство, будто мы только что побывали в каком-то сказочном королевстве, а сейчас вернулись домой.

\- Я тоже люблю это место. Видовую. - Бивако нарушила неловкое молчание, пока мы шли по улице. Я, наконец, посмотрела ей в глаза, женщина усмехнулась: - Да, могу понять твое восхищение. Многим в Конохе нравится это место.

Не удивительно, мысленно согласилась я, снова представив себя на вершине. 

Обратно мы вернулись, сделав петлю через рынок, Бивако сказала, что нужно купить кое-какие продукты. Я помогла донести все это до дома, потом помогала Айяно готовить обед. Ну там, овощи порезать, тарелки помыть... Ничего такого, с чем мне не доводилось помогать маме.

Во второй половине дня мы с Бивако-сан сначала занимались клумбами. Хоть у них есть и приходящий садовник, но она сказала, что сама любит проводить время в саду, это приносит ей умиротворение. Потом Бивако читала мне какую-то книгу с детскими историями о героях, я сидела рядом, вертя в руках свою новую куклу-ниндзя по имени Касуми, и слушала. Мама мне часто по вечерам читала, было здорово, когда мы собирались втроем. Хоть наша семья и жила в селении, которое было поменьше, чем эта Деревня Скрытая в Листве, мы все равно были немного отшельниками, почему - не ведаю. Знаю только, что мои мама и папа были шиноби, как уже говорила, но это все. Потом так же Бивако показывала мне альбомы с фотографиями, где были показаны многие из клана Сарутоби: начиналось все со старых черно-белых снимков, а продолжалось цветными. Да, у нас вот было мало фотографий, а уж других родственников кроме мамы и папы я даже и не знаю...

Бивако-сан как раз рассказывала мне о поступлении Асумы в Академию Ниндзя, когда входная дверь громко распахнулась, и...

\- Я дома! - вдруг неожиданно раздалось из прихожей, и через несколько секунд в комнату влетел ее радостный сын.

\- Привет, родной, - Бивако-сан встала и обняла Асуму, - как прошел день?

\- Отлично! Сегодня я выиграл забег на полосе препятствий! Правда потом пришлось еще помогать одной противной тетке полоть сорняки у нее в огороде. Миссия ранга D... чтоб ее. Мы ниндзя, а не садовники.

\- Настоящий шиноби должен помогать жителям своей Деревни и своей страны. Вы - люди особенные. - Бивако потрепала мальчика по макушке.

\- Но ты бы видела эту тетку... - надул губы Асума. Его мама в ответ только недовольно покачала головой и, будто ничего не было сказано, спросила:

\- Есть хочешь?

\- Хочу... Но нет. - Отозвался он. - В смысле, можно с собой? Меня ребята ждут во дворе, я сказал им, что на минуту. На чердак. - Он указал пальцем в потолок и тут же спросил: - Мам, а можно Мару с нами погуляет?

\- Ну... - Бивако с сомнением посмотрела на меня, - если хочет, конечно.

\- Классно! - воскликнул мальчишка и понесся на второй этаж.

Бивако выглянула в окно и пошла в сторону кухни. Я чуть приоткрыла рот и огляделась. Если бы сейчас могла, то непременно спросила бы: "Что это было?" Но рядом никого не было, даже чтобы ответить. В окне виднелись две фигуры, похоже это товарищи Асумы, о которых он говорил.

Через пару минут Асума скатился со второго этажа, держа в руках небольшой коричневый рюкзак, и одновременно столкнулся нос к носу со своей матерью:

\- Ну это... Мы пошли?

\- Что это? - Бивако-сан подозрительно указала на то, что он держал.

\- Это... - мальчик замялся, - тут учебники. Да. Мы с ребятами попрактикуемся, покажу Мару несколько приемов ниндзюцу. Ей же тоже потом этому учиться, а? И ребята помогут.

\- Надеюсь, вы действительно будете учиться, а не безобразничать. То, что твой отец - Хокаге, не дает вам права на...

\- Мама! - обиженно воскликнул он.

\- Ну хорошо, - сдалась Бивако-сан. - Вот, держи, это вам на всех, - она протянула ему что-то похожее на четыре длинные шоколадки в коричневых упаковках.

\- Протеиновые батончики? Спасибо мам! - мальчик запихнул все в рюкзак, обнял женщину. - Все, мы гулять! - крикнул он и кивнул мне на выход.

\- Присматривай за ней, Асума, и далеко не уходите! - только успела крикнуть Бивако, но дверь уже закрылась, а мы были на крыльце дома.

В саду нас ждали два мальчика примерно того же возраста, что и Асума. Один кареглазый и абсолютно беловолосый, нижнюю часть лица закрывает черная тканевая маска, одет в черную футболку и черные штаны, второй - черноволосый со стрижкой под горшок, глаза большие и... какие-то пустые... или это просто эффект от маленьких зрачков? Одет в зеленый костюм. На правом бедре каждого из троих мальчиков бело-черный ремешок с небольшой сумкой черного цвета. Еще у Асумы и беловолосого мальчика повязки ниндзя были на головах, а темноволосый завязал ее на поясе.

\- Вот, парни, знакомьтесь, моя теперь младшая сестра, Орочимару... - Асума указал левой рукой на меня, - или просто Мару, если ее имя слишком сложное. А это, - он другой рукой провел в сторону мальчишек, - мои друзья. Майто Гай, - мальчик со стрижкой под горшок помахал рукой, - и Хатаке Какаши, - белобрысый в маске кивнул.

\- Привет, - он спустил маску со рта. Я непонимающе посмотрела на Асуму, а мальчишки - друг на друга.

\- Мару не разговаривает, я же вам говорил.

\- Да, ну да. - Вспомнил темноволосый. Он шагнул ближе ко мне и улыбнулся во все зубы: - Привет! Меня зовут Гай. Рад познакомиться.

Я кивнула в знак дружелюбия, хотя и внутренне дрогнула. Это довольно странная парочка по виду, стало быть, непредсказуемая по поведению, хотя... возможно по их мнению странной являюсь я.

\- Ну что, пойдемте? - предложил Асума и первым зашагал к выходу за ограду. Дойдя до калитки он и остальные обернулись на меня: - Мару, шевелись!

Я? А куда?

\- Пойдем гулять с нами! Будет весело!

Обернувшись на дом, я неуверенно пошла за ожидавшими мальчишками. Чуть забегая вперед скажу, что прогулка эта получилась очень "веселой", именно в кавычках. Но вряд ли кто-то из ребят знал, что может случиться, впрочем, как и я.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAGvQDoL5s4&feature=emb_logo) **

Пока мы шли по улице, мальчишки что-то бурно обсуждали, а я просто глазела по сторонам. Необычно было находиться в компании детей и при этом не чувствовать себя аутсайдером. Я не участвовала в разговорах, но приятно было осознавать, что они не против моего общества...

\- Ну что, на наше место? – предложил беловолосый мальчик по имени Какаши.

\- Разумеется, - поддержал его Гай.

Что еще за “наше место”, подумалось мне. Зачем они вообще меня с собой куда-то взяли? Для чего? Пока все хорошо, но кто знает… У меня, как уже говорила, мало хорошего опыта общения с другими детьми, поэтому вы понимаете, почему я нервничаю. Главное, им этого не показывать.

Мы почти дошли до ворот, когда Гай вдруг резко остановился и указал на полного мужчину в черно-зеленой форме, говорившего с какой-то пожилой женщиной. Асума толкнул меня в ближайшие кусты и вместе с друзьями запрыгнул туда же. На мой немой вопрос, что происходит, темноволосый мальчик указал на мужчину:

\- Это Торифу… из АНБУ! Не шумите, он услышит.

А что в этом страшного, хотела спросить я. Хотя погодите… Торифу… Да! Это тот самый, который был в отряде ниндзя, что нашли меня… Я помню.

\- Давайте попробуем прокрасться мимо него, - предложил Гай и, подмигнув мне, пояснил: - Забавы ради.

А, подумала я, ради забавы… Значит, ничего плохого не происходит, и этот мужчина не представляет для нас угрозы.

\- Получится ли? – Асума с сомнением почесал левый локоть. – Он же джонин! А мы только генины.

Кто? Я непонимающе мотнула головой.

\- Засечет, - уверенно заявил Какаши. – Как пить дать, засечет.

\- И, тем не менее, давайте попробуем! – Гай с улыбкой от уха до уха поднял вверх большие пальцы. – Давайте, пацаны, маскировочное дзюцу.

\- Так… Мару, держись ближе ко мне, - сказал мне Асума, вместе с Какаши формируя печати руками. Хлопок… И вот вокруг нас… сено! Иллюзорное, но сено! Будто мы залезли в самый центр стога, или вот это все сверху свалили прямо на нас. Рядом возвышался еще один такой же стог. Гай же ничего не сделал, только юркнул за наши спины. Почему?

\- Медленно. Без резких движений. – Прошептал Какаши из соседнего стога.

\- Понял тебя, - так же тихо отозвался Асума. – Мару, двигайся вместе со мной.

Осторожно ступая, мы начали перемещаться с интервалом в две секунды: три шага - перерыв, три шага – перерыв. Надо было пройти до следующих кустов, что были уже у самых ворот в городской стене, а до них еще полно открытого пространства. У меня мелькнула мысль, что такое смещение неживых предметов будет обнаружено не только тем, от кого мы прячемся, но и другими, как вдруг…

\- Эй, ниндзя недоделанные! – громко произнес мужчина по имени Торифу, не оборачиваясь, от чего мы все разом остановились. - Если вы четверо так маскируетесь, то я вас узнал. – Теперь мужчина полностью развернулся и посмотрел в нашем направлении: - Я выиграл!

\- Черт! Валим! – воскликнул Асума, разрушая маскировку. Он схватил меня за руку и рванул в сторону леса. Двое других не отставали. До ворот мы долетели на пятой скорости, под громкий хохот нашего обнаружителя и его собеседницы.

\- Блин! Говорил же, засечет! – крикнул Какаши, обгоняя нас с Асумой.

\- Попытка не пытка! – откликнулся бежавший рядом Гай. – Все равно не догонит!

\- Так он и не бежит за нами, дубина!

Идиоты, мелькнуло у меня в голове. И в то же время мне почему-то стало весело.

Выскочив за ворота и отбежав еще на сотню метров, мы остановились отдышаться. Мальчишки хохотали, от чего и мне также невольно захотелось смеяться. Я никогда еще ни во что не играла с другим детьми… Никогда. И… теперь это было не только нечто новое, но и… приятное.

\- Фух! Это было весело! – Гай оперся спиной о дерево, продолжая тяжело дышать.

\- Было бы круче, если бы он нас не засек. Говорил же тебе, нам с джонинами пока еще рано соревноваться. Ладно, ну что, пойдемте, - Асума указал куда-то в направлении леса.

А? Мне как-то туда не очень хотелось, куда бы они ни собирались, хотя прошлой ночью я ведь именно намеревалась удрать…

\- Гулять можно в лесу в радиусе трех километров, - объяснил беловолосый Какаши, видя мои сомнения. – Тут повсюду детекторы, позволяющие засечь врага, если таковой задумает подобраться к деревне, а звуковые маяки отпугивают диких животных.

А, ну если так… Я пожала плечами и двинулась за мальчишками. Лиственный лес тут хоть и светлый, хотя и густой… У меня все равно какое-то нехорошее чувство, будто за нами наблюдают. Не могу только понять, кто именно. Шаги за спиной… Резко обернулась, но никого не увидела. Движение слева… Опять ничего… Что это?

\- Мару? Ты что там, заснула? Догоняй! – позвал Асума.

Через некоторое время мы вышли к реке. Место более-менее открытое, только крутой обрыв, а внизу песчаный пляж, к которому ведет протоптанная тропа. Можно прям отсюда спуститься вниз. Слева, почти на краю, огромное дерево, причем такое, чтобы обхватить его ствол, понадобится несколько человек. Рядом со стволом деревянная лестница из перекладин, ведущая к… дому на ветках этого самого дерева!

\- Ну вот и наша секретная база своего рода, - Асума указал наверх.

Честное слово, настоящий дом из досок на большом раскидистом дереве! По площади около семи квадратов, стекол, естественно, нет, двери тоже, крыша треугольная, от входа вниз ведет сколоченная из перекладин лестница. Конструкция самая простая, но… это дом! На дереве! Класс…

\- Как тебе? – Асума обхватил меня правой рукой. – Мы с папой сами строили когда-то очень давно вдвоем. Теперь с ребятами тут базируемся. Нравится?

Я несколько раз кивнула. И в самом деле интересно. Странно только, что этот домик еще не занял кто-то другой. Вполне какие-нибудь дети могли найти и… тоже “поселиться”…

\- Вперед! – Гай первым прыгнул на лестницу и стал подниматься.

Следующей предложили забраться мне. С некоторой настороженностью я взялась за боковые перекладины и медленно начала восхождение до самой вершины. Там гай подал мне руку и помог залезть полностью. Внутри было чисто, несколько каких-то ящиков, покрывала и подушки, вероятно, чтобы сидеть, под потолком электрическая лампа. Откуда? Не видела поблизости генераторов… Через пару секунд подтянулись двое оставшихся мальчиков.

\- Чувствуй себя как дома, - Асума обвел рукой помещение. – Тут у нас… свои секретные штуки.

\- А если она проболтается? – как бы невзначай уточнил Какаши, чем вызвал недовольные взгляды со стороны Асумы и меня. – Ну в смысле…

\- Не проболтается, - заверил “брат”, ставя рюкзак в угол, - Мару не стукачка. Так, Мару?

Я возмущенно развела руками и выглянула из окошка, смотрящего на реку. Высоко. Обзор хороший. Мне нравится. Подождите, что это опять в кронах деревьев справа? Показалось опять… наверное…

\- Значит, твое полное имя - Орочимару? – спросил у меня беловолосый мальчик. Я обернулась и один раз кивнула. Какаши сел на одну из подушек и задумчиво хмыкнул: - “Орочи” – Большой Змей. Интересно… Глаза действительно змеиные. - Он подпер кулаком щеку: - Знаешь, Асума… А она ничего, - белобрысый мальчишка кивнул на меня, - немного странная, но... в то же время ничего.

Прическа у тебя странная, мысленно парировала я, прислонившись к стене, а во мне все обычно.

\- Жаль, общаться не может, - добавил темноволосый мальчик, Гай.

\- Общаться… Блин! – Асума хлопнул себя по лбу и потянулся за рюкзаком. – Для тебя же специально захватил! – Он извлек на свет маленький блокнот и ручку, передал все это мне со словами: - Ты же намекнула, что умеешь писать?

С радостной улыбкой я приняла эти предметы от Асумы, открыла первый лист блокнота и немного коряво вывела: “ _Меня зовут Орочимару. Приятно познакомиться._ ”

\- Обалдеть… - пробормотал Какаши, когда я показала им написанное.

\- Да-а-а уж… - протянул Асума и поднял в мою сторону вверх большой палец правой руки: - Ну вот, теперь все будет гораздо проще, а, Мару?

“ _Что именно?_ ” – был мой первый написанный вопрос.

\- Ну как, взаимопонимание между нами. Мама с папой обрадуются. Это начало! – Асума поднял вверх большой палец левой руки. Я же только опустила голову и закусила губу. Много хотелось спросить у Асумы, но не при его друзьях же.

\- Ну что, будем метки-то ставить? – Какаши достал из ящика в углу свернутый в трубочку плакат и расстелил его на полу. Это оказалась нарисованная от руки схема: в центре дом на дереве, рядом река, и еще несколько деревьев. Крестиками были отмечены какие-то точки. Гай и Асума подсели к нему. Последний махнул, чтобы я к ним присоединилась.

\- Это мы тут сокровища будем прятать, - пояснил он мне, - не зря я захватил… Эй! – Асума вдруг взмахнул руками. – Народ, идея! А давайте сначала покажем Мару некоторые дзюцу-трюки, а? Она тоже шиноби, будет знать, чему нас учат.

\- А давайте, - согласился Какаши.

\- Почему бы и нет, - Гай первым встал и пошел к лестнице на землю, за ним слезли и мы все.

\- Стой тут и смотри внимательно, - велел мне Асума, отбегая.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1n_rDd9LLxc&feature=emb_logo) **

Они заняли позиции на расстоянии, имитируя углы треугольника. Какаши сосчитал до трех и тут началось! Сначала все трое рванули на деревья, забежав по стволам без рук. Вспомнился сегодняшний случай во дворе Академии, когда у того парня ничего не получилось. С трех точек одновременно вылетело три сюрикера и, столкнувшись, металлические звезды со звоном упали на землю. Асума резко выпрыгнул из листьев, кидая бумажную бомбу в соседнее дерево, от куда в клубах дыма выскочил Гай. Он сделал красивое сальто, брошенный им второй сюрикен угодил Асуме в живот, но я даже до конца не успела испугаться, как тело падающего мальчика исчезло в облаке дыма, а вместо него на землю свалилось бревно. Сама же “жертва” уже стояла на толстой ветке дерева, дразнящее хлопая себя по пятой точке. Я облегченно выдохнула: субституция! Откуда-то появилось сразу три одинаковых Какаши, они окружили темноволосого, который только что приземлился, и он с легкостью раскидал их с помощью приемов рукопашного боя.

Круто, признала я, во все глаза продолжая наблюдать за происходящим. Мальчишки еще несколько минут сражались друг против друга, используя техники клонов и замещения, Асума даже в воздух выдохнул струю огня, после чего послал мне вопросительную улыбку, я в ответ радостно сжала кулаки на уровне груди. Это здорово, конечно! Мои мама и папа не такое могли делать, но… Да, я опять об этом. 

Закончив показательное выступление, мальчишки друг другу поклонились и подобрали все оружие, что разбросали. Какаши пришлось потрудиться, чтобы вытащить кунай из ствола дерева. Радостный Асума подскочил ко мне, улыбаясь во весь рот:

\- Ну как тебе? Круто, да?

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f8y6SdaR7HY&feature=emb_logo) **

\- Неплохо, - раздался справа холодный мужской голос, вслед за этим раздались медленные “поздравительные” хлопки. – Но и не достаточно хорошо. - Мы повернули головы к источнику голоса и замерли: недалеко от нас стояли три мужские фигуры в черных костюмах и коричневых масках с рисунком в виде спирали, на груди у каждого отчетливо вырисовывался красного цвета символ с белой окантовкой, по форме напоминающий облако. Точно такие же знаки были у тех, кто… У меня по спине прошел холод, земля стала уходить из-под ног. Чувствую, эти неизвестные пришли явно не с добрыми намерениями.

\- Всего четыре сопливые малолетки? – удивился тот, который стоял слева от своего лидера и, соответственно, справа от нас. – Я ожидал целый отряд АНБУ.

\- Эй! Вы кто такие, и что тут делаете?! – воскликнул Асума. По голосу чувствовалось, он тоже боится, как и я.

\- Чего вам надо?! – поддержал Какаши.

\- Кто мы такие – не имеет значения, - снова заговорил лидер, - мы пришли за девчонкой. До остальных дела нет. Но… - он усмехнулся, - мы свидетелей никогда не оставляем, так что... – В его правой руке блеснул кунай.

\- Ой… - икнул Гай где-то рядом.

У меня перехватило дыхание. Пришли за мной?.. Свидетелей не оставляем? Что… что это значит? Солнце скрылось за облаками, ветер усилился… похолодало, вокруг нас начал сгущаться туман. Я испуганно приложила дрожащие руки ко рту. Казалось, что от самого присутствия незнакомцев сам воздух стал будто бы тяжелее. Или мне просто настолько страшно? Почему им нужна я? Нужна я… не другие… значит, у них есть шанс выжить. Бегите, мысленно умоляю мальчиков, но… Они не слышат и не двигаются с места.

\- Это будет слишком просто, - хмыкнул тот, который доселе молчал.

\- Эй! - Асума резко выпрыгнул передо мной, в его правой руке также моментально блеснул кунай. - Только посмей даже свою мерзкую лапу поднять на мою сестру, и будешь иметь дело со мной!

\- С нами со всеми! - Какаши и Гай встали по бокам от него, тоже загораживая меня от неизвестных.

Я вздрогнула. В тот момент у меня произошла своего рода... ломка мировоззрения: они могли сбежать, так было бы логичнее. Враги всяко сильнее, и они взрослые - у мальчишек нет ни единого шанса противостоять им, нас все равно убьют... Дети, которые меня прежде дразнили, наверняка так бы поспешили наутек, а они...

Лидер троицы как-то злобно и самодовольно усмехнулся, всецело давая понять, что щадить они никого не будут, и ледяным тоном заявил:

\- Да как угодно. - И махнул своим: - Уничтожить всех.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXKV_RlmFHg&feature=emb_logo) **

Они кинулись на нас с колоссальной скоростью. Перепуганные мальчишки одновременно достали кунаи, но с места не сдвинулись... Упав на колени и зажмурившись, я по памяти быстро сложила комбинацию из пяти знаков для концентрации чакры: тигр (указательные пальцы вместе, остальные переплетены), обезьяна (руки соединены ладонями правая поверх левой), собака (левая ладонь лежит на правом кулаке), дракон (ладони от себя, все пальцы переплетены, только мизинцы смыкаются) и змея (ладони вертикально, все пальцы сплетаются между собой).

Вообще эти печати для данного действа, в отличие от большинства, были не нужны, достаточно лишь высвободить нужное количество энергии, чтобы сформировать защитную оболочку, однако я никогда не могла настроиться на это сразу. Поэтому папа придумал простую комбинацию, чтобы помочь мне сконцентрироваться и сбить потенциального противника с толку. И это помогало: формируя знаки, я чувствовала, как по коже проходит и усиливается легкое приятное покалывание, руки окружает бело-голубое свечение, постепенно распространяющееся на все тело вместе с сильным напряжением во всех мышцах. Не открывая глаз, я развернула руки ладонями от себя, чувствуя, как разрастается защитная оболочка, подобно мыльному пузырю. Похоже, мне удалось оградить себя, Асуму, Гая и Какаши. Нападавшие на нас ниндзя резко остановились.

\- Что это?! - воскликнул один из неизвестных.

\- Щит из чакры, чистая энергия... - похоже, это был уже голос их лидера.

\- Черт... Об этом нас не предупреждали... - пробормотал третий.

\- Мару?! - удивленно воскликнул Асума. Я могла только представить, что он и другие смотрят на меня. Открыть глаза - значит отвлечься, отвлечься - потерять концентрацию, потеряю концентрацию - щит чакры исчезнет, щит исчезнет - нам конец.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9tsGm8SYdRg&feature=emb_logo) **

_\- Да, хорошо. Держись. - Папа ударил кулаком по сформированному мной щиту, потом отошел и пустил несколько сюрикенов, которые со звоном отскочили от преграды и упали на землю. Чувствовалось, будто мне в лоб попало несколько острых камней, я стиснула зубы, но сдержалась. Щит чакры – это продолжение вас, если по нему ударят, вы тоже почувствуете. По крайней мере, так папа говорил, и этим как раз можно было объяснить неприятные ощущения. Мы практиковались на опушке леса, вдали от посторонних глаз. Я, зажмурившись, сидела на коленях и держала защитный барьер, образованный из моей собственной жизненной энергии._

_Это была десятая наша тренировка, у меня уже более-менее начало получаться. Сгенерировать оборонительную оболочку в первый раз удалось только с четвертой практики, именно практики, а не попытки в первой тренировке, и то получилась только видимая часть защитного экрана. Папа легко преодолел этот... даже не барьер... и осторожно постукал меня левому по плечу пальцем. Это было обидно, я же всерьез была уверена, что все удалось. С созданием щита мы практиковались один раз в две недели несколько часов подряд, это очень быстро истощало меня, и папа не хотел, чтобы я перенапрягалась. Хотя мне наоборот не терпелось освоить эту технику как можно быстрее. Только после почти двух с половиной месяцев мне удалось сгенерировать более-менее прочную защитную оболочку. А сейчас уже получилось то, что нужно._

_\- Отлично, Мару, а теперь попробуем кое-что посерьезнее..._

_\- Кенджи! - осуждающе воскликнула мама. Я открыла глаза, и щит чакры вокруг испарился._

_\- Йорико! - возмущенно ответил папа, хлопнув себя ладонями по бедрам._

_\- По-моему, наша дочь уже достаточно проявила себя на данном этапе._

_\- На данном этапе - да, но нет предела совершенству. Чем быстрее она освоит эту технику, тем спокойнее будет нам, что в случае опасности Орочимару сможет постоять за себя._

_\- Да, мам! Пожалуйста! - я запрыгала на месте, хлопая в ладоши. Желание научиться было сильным, я даже не задумывалась, о каких опасностях папа упоминал._

_\- Ну хорошо, - сдалась она, - хоть мне это и не нравится._

_\- Ура! - я вскинула кулаки в воздух._

_\- Тогда начнем, - папа хлопнул в ладоши и встал на исходную позицию, - Мару, давай. - Я кивнула, села на колени и снова сформировала щит чакры вокруг себя. Папа сделал несколько шагов назад. - Готова?_

_\- Да! - крикнула я, крепче зажмуриваясь и поднимая руки аж над головой, полностью концентрируясь на поддерживании щита._

_\- Дзюцу огненного шара! – крикнул папа._

Ощущение было таким, будто меня стукнули по голове... несколько раз подряд. Больших усилий стоило не только сохранять концентрацию, но и не смотреть. Удар повторился снова… И опять… Это можно было сравнить с каменным градом прямо по макушке, я бы закричала, будь у меня голос. Что там происходило – не знала и уже не хотела, так как одно я понимала точно: долго держать защиту не смогу.

\- А-а-а! Что делать?! – запаниковал Гай. – Нас сейчас сотрут с лица Земли!

Что делать… Вам надо было бежать. Бежать, пока могли. Теперь уже да, нас никто и ничто не спасет. Тени нашли меня, даже несмотря на молчание…

\- АНБУ! Всем стоять!

Одновременно с этим восклицанием чувствую новый удар по голове и падаю на левый бок, щит исчезает… Все тело ноет, голова раскалывается, конечности немеют… Вижу движение, слышу приглушенные голоса… звуки, похожие на шум боя… испуганные крики…

\- Папа! – доносится до меня возглас Асумы.

\- Орочимару! – кто-то подхватывает меня, трясет, словно пытается разбудить. Но я не могу… Устала… так устала… В глазах темнеет. Последнее, что вижу – расплывающееся лицо Сарутоби Хирузена, а потом… Все.

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов фанфика):**

1) Life Is Strange OST ep.1 – Track 01; (утро)

2) Naruto OST – Loneliness; (дорога до Академии)

3) Naruto Shippuden OST - I've Seen too Much; (Мару и Бивако на смотровой площадке)

4) Naruto OST – Afternoon of Konoha; (Мару и мальчики идут гулять)

5) Naruto the Movie: Road to Ninja OST - My Name; (показная тренировка)

6) Naruto OST - Sasukes Destiny; (неизвестные)

7) Naruto OST - Bad Situation; (атака)

8) San Andreas 2015 OST - Plan B (воспоминания Мару, АНБУ приходят на помощь)


	4. Пролог. Глава 4. Тайна змея.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w4k2Fa5ssYs&feature=emb_logo) **

_Вокруг темно, нет ни пола, ни потолка, ни стен, ни земли, ни неба, ни деревьев вокруг. Только чернота… Но при этом я отчетливо вижу свои руки и ноги, очертания собственного тела. А вокруг ничего, хоть глаз выколи. Темно. То там, то здесь слышится какой-то шепот, но рядом никого нет. Никого… Где я?_

_\- Иди с-с-сюда, дитя… Иди ко мне… - зовет чей-то хриплый свистящий голос, похожий на ветер._

_И я иду. Иду непонятно куда, неясно откуда, не представляю к кому. На фоне черноты проступают какие-то светлые прозрачные фигуры, похожи на людей в балахонах, что парят в воздухе. Как минимум они двигаются так словно левитируют. Эти силуэты держатся в стороне, то появляются, то исчезают, их много, я в окружении. Я... боюсь._

_\- С-с-сюда, дитя, найди меня…_

_Мое сердце уже готово выпрыгнуть из груди, мне страшно, но я не знаю, куда бежать, где укрыться, как отсюда выбраться. Нигде не безопасно._

_\- Мару…_

_Папа?_

_\- Отдай артефакт, или малявке конец!_

_Тот голос… Откуда-то слышится мой собственный крик. Шепот голосов… Эхо…_

_\- Это может быть единственный свидетель._

_\- Ее родители мертвы!_

_\- Она из “наших”._

_\- Ты необычная девочка, так?_

_\- Беги, Мару… Не оглядывайся…_

_\- Я с тобой, отныне и всегда. Обещаю._

_Неожиданно в темноте одновременно вспыхивает два зеленых огня с вертикальными щелками в середине. Я резко остановилась, таращась на это странное явление во все глаза. Глаза! Это очень похоже на… чьи-то глаза. Очень большие глаза…_

_\- Вот мы и вс-с-стретилис-с-сь, человеческое существо. Я ждал тебя. – Из темноты проступили очертания самого обладателя этих самых глаз, которым являлась… гигантская фиолетовая змея!_

_Ей-богу это была огромная змея, просто настоящий василиск! Только фиолетовый с черными поперечными полосками. Но крайне большой – одна только голова больше моего роста. Он возвышался надо мной так, словно был готов к броску. При виде монстра дыхание сбилось, ноги стали ватными, все мысли из головы попросту испарились. Могла поклясться, что это существо я уже видела раньше… во сне. И оно меня там съело!_

_Резко развернувшись на сто восемьдесят, я только рванула наутек, но путь был перекрыт фиолетовым чешуйчатым хвостом, сия преграда оказалась в половину моего роста. Можете себе представить, какой это был большой и... длинный змей? Я обернулась, дрожа с головы до ног. Неизбежность... страх... безысходность..._

__

_\- Так с-с-с новыми знакомыми вес-с-сти с-с-себя не вежливо, - укорил василиск низким басом. Каждый раз при произнесении удлиненного звука "с" он высовывал длинный красный раздвоенный язык._

_\- К-кто... кто вы?.. - заикаясь, выдавила я и тут же прикрыла рот пальцами. У меня появился... голос? Даже не знаю, что удивительнее: это, или то, что змея говорит со мной по-человечески._

_\- Мое имя Манда, я - змеиный глава Рьючидо, с-с-священной обители змей. Назови же и ты с-с-себя, человечес-с-ское с-с-создание. Я хочу знать имя нового Хранителя._

_Я сглотнула и молча продолжала смотреть на него. Чье имя? Мое? Или кого-то другого? Я не знаю никаких хранителей, что бы это ни значило._

_\- Не бойс-с-ся, человек. Я не причиню тебе вреда. - Его глаза вдруг загорелись ярче: - Но и мое терпение ис-с-спытывать не с-с-советую. Итак, имя?_

_\- М-мое... Орочимару... - выдавила я, снова удивившись тому, что сказала что-то вслух._

_\- Орочимару... Хм-м-м... - змей посмотрел куда-то вверх, а потом снова на меня: - Ямата-но Орочи... Они назвали тебя в чес-с-сть моего предшес-с-ственника. Интерес-с-сно..._

_Они? В честь кого? О чем это он? Я беспомощно оглядывалась по сторонам в поисках подсказки. При виде этого змей Манда недобро прищурился:_

_\- Хочешь что-то с-с-сказать, человечес-с-ский ребенок, говори вс-с-слух. Здес-с-сь ты можешь разговаривать._

_\- Здесь? - удивленно повторила я. - Здесь, это где? Что это за место? Что происходит? Каким образом..._

_\- Вот так вс-с-сегда, - задумчиво перебил Манда, чуть сместив вправо верхнюю часть туловища, его кольца пугающе зашевелились, - предложишь с-с-собес-с-седнику задать вопрос-с-с, он вывалит на тебя целую кучу. - В его голосе было не раздражение, скорее ирония. Мне почему-то захотелось улыбнуться. Манда фыркнул и заговорил снова: - Что ж, я рас-с-скажу. Вы с-с-с друзьями были в лес-с-су, на вас-с-с напали, ты отразила атаку, но ис-с-стощила с-с-ебя, потеряла с-с-сознание как раз в тот момент, когда прибыла помощь..._

_Пока он говорил, в моей голове воспроизводились сами собой те образы. Мы с Асумой и его друзьями были в лесу, потом появились неизвестные типы в черном, они хотели нас убить, я сконцентрировала чакру и создала щит, оградивший нас от них. Враждебно настроенные ниндзя пытались его пробить, а потом..._

_\- Они... - я закусила губу. - Что с ними стало? С мальчиками? - помню, как я мысленно просила их бежать. Тем людям была нужна я, возможно они задались целью полностью истребить нашу семью... Только непонятно за что. - Они... они... м-м-м?_

_\- Живы, - ответил Манда, и я с облегчением выдохнула. - Отряд АНБУ ус-с-спел вовремя. - Он помедлил и невзначай добавил: - На ваше с-с-счас-с-стье._

_\- О чем вы?_

_Василиск вытянул хвост вправо от меня, прочертил им в воздухе воображаемый круг, черное пространство в этом месте начало светлеть, вращаться клубами дыма и образовало круглое окно, за которым показалась светлая комната, очень почему-то похожая на больничную палату. Сарутоби Хирузен и его жена стояли рядом с белой кроватью, в которой я увидела... себя! Глаза закрыты, голова чуть наклонена влево, часть длинных черных волос разметалась по подушке, на мне белая пижама, руки поверх одеяла, дыхание спокойное. В изголовье кровати несколько компьютеров, отображающих неизвестные диаграммы, один из мониторов издает тихое пиканье через равные промежутки времени. Что... что это такое..._

_\- Ой... - невольно вырвалось у меня._

_Взгляд на себя такую заставил меня ужаснуться. Мое лицо... белее обычного. Это даже как-то жутко, серьезно. И не только от бледности, больше даже от этого нового... как бы это сказать... опыта. Видеть себя со стороны, да плюс еще так... Это кошмар._

__

_С другой стороны от меня на коленях сидел Асума. Опершись локтями о кровать и положив подбородок на кулаки, он задумчиво смотрел на меня и оставался неподвижным. По первому впечатлению, мальчик внешне не пострадал от атаки неизвестных, но... кто знает на самом деле. Может быть я просто не все вижу._

_\- Асума, - позвала его мать, - пойдем, время уже позднее._

_\- Нет! - он помотал головой. - Я останусь с Мару. Хочу быть рядом, когда она проснется. - Его голос дрогнул, мальчик посмотрел на родителей и тихо выдавил: - Орочимару... она защитила нас._

_\- Знаю, - Хирузен-сан обошел кровать, присел перед ним и, взяв мальчика за плечи, развернул лицом к себе, - она молодец, вы все молодцы, действовали храбро и сплочено, как подобает истинным шиноби. Но сейчас ты ничего не можешь сделать для Орочимару. С ней все будет в порядке, не переживай. - Он обнял сына._

_В поле зрения, насколько позволяло это странное "окно", появилась какая-то женщина в белом. Она подошла со шприцом к моему телу со стороны Асумы и его отца, попросила обоих подвинуться, а затем сделала укол мне в правую руку. Наблюдая происходящее, я рефлекторно почесала это место, хотя сама-то боли никакой не почувствовала. Опустив голову, неизвестная вышла, оставив семью Сарутоби с моим бессознательным телом._

_\- Кто мог даже подумать напасть на детей, - Бивако-сан поставила руки на пояс и покачала головой._

_\- Мы выясняем, - Хирузен поднялся на ноги. - Тот, что выжил, говорить пока не может, но мы докопаемся до сути. Этого больше не повторится, обещаю вам всем. И клянусь, когда я узнаю, кто это приказал, то лично... - Он замолчал и, отвернувшись от сына, сжал кулаки на уровне груди. Его голос звучал жестко, что-то подсказывало мне, эта не озвученная угроза могла бы и будет при возможности приведена в исполнение._

_Окно в реальность заволокло дымом, и оно исчезло так же неожиданно, как появилось, я растерянно обернулась на Манду, смотревшего на меня с неким ожиданием:_

_\- Убедилас-с-сь?_

_Да, подумала я про себя. Если все увиденное - правда, получается тогда... что я сплю? Что все это происходит в моей голове? Ну здорово..._

_\- Верно думаешь, - василиск будто прочитал мои мысли, заставив вздрогнуть, - это с-с-своего рода с-с-сон, и в то же время мы оба нас-с-стоящие, ты и я. Поэтому ты с-с-сейчас-с-с и разговариваешь, будто твой голос-с-с никогда не пропадал. С-с-со временем ты с-с-снова с-с-сможешь говорить, но не с-с-сразу._

_\- Почему они так за меня беспокоятся? - сейчас мне больше было интересно необычное поведение семьи Сарутоби. Стало даже как-то неловко. - Я им чужая. Нет, понимаю, их сын мог пострадать, но... я..._

_\- Ваша человечес-с-ская природа для меня загадка, - Манда чуть наклонил голову. - За вс-с-се время общения с-с-с людьми я так пока и не с-с-сумел понять мотивы и причины их дейс-с-ствий. Может быть ты в будущем поможешь мне узнать больше._

_\- Что вы имеете в виду? - растерялась я. В самом деле, кто он такой, зачем позвал меня, почему так отреагировал на мое имя, что вообще все это значит... Чувствую, он все знает, но не хочет со мной делиться информацией... А мои вопросы лишь разозлят его._

_\- Вс-с-се поймешь, но не с-с-сейчас-с-с. - Если змеи умеют ухмыляться, это как раз именно то, что Манда только что сделал. - Мне многое ведомо, но в данный момент нет причин затрагивать эти темы. - Я возмущенно открыла рот, чтобы возразить, я ведь имею право знать то, что меня касается, но Манда продолжил: - Кто и что ты ес-с-сть на данный момент? Шиноби с-с-с большим потенциалом, но без умений ис-с-спользовать с-с-свою с-с-силу. Ос-с-стрый ум и нес-с-способность говорить, тело ребенка и разум взрос-с-слого, гениальнос-с-сть на грани безумия. - Манда подпер голову хвостом и задумчиво повторил: - Гениальнос-с-сть на грани безумия... Мнемонис-с-сты никогда ничего не забывают._

_\- Мнемонисты? – я удивленно повторила новое слово. – Это еще кто?_

_Манда как-то игриво прикрыл глаза и содрогнулся, будто усмехнувшись, затем пояснил:_

_\- Люди с-с-с феноменальной памятью. Они помнят вс-с-се, проис-с-сходившее с-с-с ними в жизни во вс-с-сех подробнос-с-стях... Таких очень и очень мало на с-с-свете. Разум и память развить может каждый, но ис-с-стинным мнемонис-с-стом можно только родитьс-с-ся._

_Откуда он знает? Это правда, я помню все, что когда-либо со мной было, в любой момент мысленно могу пережить каждую ситуацию еще раз, любой разговор, легко запоминаю и уже в уме могу вычислять шести- и семизначные числа, быстро оцениваю ситуацию и просчитываю варианты. Значит, этому есть название._

_\- Большие возможнос-с-сти, но в то же время здес-с-сь ес-с-сть и обратная с-с-сторона медали. Если не ты подчинишь с-с-свои с-с-способности с-с-себе, они тебя подчинят, в итоге ты рис-с-скуешь с-с-сойти с-с-с ума._

_Я сжала ладони и опустила голову. Сходить с ума мне бы не хотелось, хотя... кто знает, может я уже безумна, только не знаю об этом. Меня никогда не считали нормальной из-за глаз, а уж теперь... Что же будет, если вдруг вообще признают невменяемой когда-нибудь? А это, и в правду, может случиться. Я сцепила пальцы рук и опасливо поинтересовалась:_

_\- Что же мне делать?_

_\- Что делать... что делать... - тихо передразнил Манда. - Жить, учитьс-с-ся, познавать. Пройдет немало лет, прежде чем ты с-с-станешь дос-с-статочно с-с-сильна, чтобы пройти мое ис-с-спытание, в ходе которого определится, с-с-станем ли мы с-с-союзниками, или же нет._

_\- Что за испытание? - мне как-то не особо понравилось его заявление._

_\- Тс-с-с, - василиск приложил кончик хвоста ко рту, - не с-с-сейчас-с-с. - Он вдруг замер, а потом заявил: - Теперь, Орочимару, пора тебе прос-с-снутьс-с-ся. Мы еще вс-с-стретимс-с-ся. - Он предупреждающе поднял в воздух кончик своего хвоста: - Только никому не рас-с-сказывай о нашем разговоре. Тебе либо не поверят, либо ис-с-спугаютс-с-ся. Это будет наш с-с-секрет._

_\- Секрет... - повторила я._

_Было обидно, знаете, что Манда не хочет мне ничего говорить, но, думаю, озвучить это будет приравнено к самоубийству. Уже стоит быть благодарной за то, что змей меня отпускает сейчас. Но если он говорит правду, у меня будет серьезный стимул научиться... Я буду ниндзя, и я обязательно разгадаю эту тайну, узнаю, из-за чего погибла моя семья._

_\- Манда?_

_\- Что?_

_Несколько секунд я молчала, не зная, как это лучше сформулировать. Он... необычный. Раньше я немного змей видела, поскольку знаю, большинство из них ядовитые, всегда из остерегалась, даже боялась. Змею нельзя приручить, невозможно полностью подчинить, змеи непредсказуемы. Так говорила мама. Сейчас же рядом с ним я почему-то не чувствую страха... хотя как только увидела, чуть в обморок не упала от ужаса, образно говоря._

_\- А вы классный! - наконец выдавила я, подняв большой палец левой руки._

_Спорить готова, он в этот момент будто бы улыбнулся, и взгляд змея на мгновение стал менее грозным._

_\- С-с-ступай, Ямата-но Орочи, не пос-с-срами его имя, с-с-стань той шиноби, которая будет дос-с-стойна заключить с-с-со мной с-с-союз._

_\- Что это значит? - только начала я, но василиск неожиданно взмахнул хвостом, с резким звуком рассекая воздух, и приказал:_

_\- Хватит! Мне уже начинает надоедать твоя нас-с-стойчивос-с-сть. Ус-с-словие такое: проявишь с-с-себя, получишь от меня ответы. Не раньше. Теперь уходи. Я ус-с-стал от тебя._

_Я уже окончательно сбилась с толку. Почему мне надо заключать союз с ним? Зачем это и ему, и мне? Что он знает и чего в итоге хочет от меня? А еще... куда мне сейчас уходить?_

_Но только я подумала последнюю мысль, как змей снова махнул хвостом вправо от меня и провел им по кругу, создав в это раз не "окно", а бело-синий вращающийся коридор, ведущий... куда-то._

_\- Это твой путь назад. Иди. - Очертания змея постепенно начали пропадать во тьме. Я с опаской посмотрела на портал, затем снова на Манду. Когда я вернусь, то смогу говорить, или же нет? Он сказал, что мой голос вернется, только... когда? А еще те, кто на нас тогда напал, они попытаются сделать это снова? Не хочу... И чтобы кто-то пострадал из-за меня - тоже не хочу. Я медленно подошла к порталу, протянула руку, но тут снова обернулась на василиска._

_\- Только можно еще один вопрос?_

_\- Задавай, но только быс-с-стро, и только один, - разрешил змей, пока еще полностью не растаяв._

_\- Тени... - я закусила губу, имея в виду людей, что хотели нас убить, - они снова нападут?_

_\- Однажды ты наверняка с-с-с ними с-с-столкнешься, но пока можешь не опас-с-саться. Ты не нужна им, ес-с-сли ничего не знаешь._

_\- А..._

_Не дав мне договорить, Манда снова махнул хвостом, толкая меня в направлении портала, далее мое тело подхватил сильный ветер и понес по клубящемуся дымом тоннелю. Быстрее... быстрее... Впереди что-то яркое, свет бьет в глаза, я зажмуриваюсь и..._

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKLkOnvFG5w&feature=emb_logo) **

...белизна начала отступать, вырисовывая очертания окружающей полумрачной обстановки. Я заморгала, чувствуя, как вместе с улучшающимся зрением накатывают боль и тошнота. Чувство было такое, будто на меня давит невидимый пресс, попыталась выдавить хоть стон, но ничего не получилось. Еще присутствует ощущение странной качки. Закрыла глаза. Глубокий вдох и выдох, вдох и выдох... Постепенно тошнота отступает, шум в ушах стихает, и вот уже проступают тихие пикающие звуки над ухом, а там подальше слышится шелест дождя... и приглушенный громовой раскат.

Снова открыла глаза. В помещении полумрак, свет не горит. Справа почти под потолком электронные часы показывают без двенадцати шесть утра. Слева два небольших окна, за которыми видны серость и дождь. Тут в небе отобразилась яркая вспышка, повлекшая глухой раскат. Давно замечала, что утром гром кажется тише, чем днем, вечером или ночью. 

Где я? Только что была в другом месте. Все было правдой? Манда... Этот василиск, он был настоящим? Или мне все только приснилось? Жаль, я не спросила змея, почему он вообще показался мне. И... Тут меня поразила дикая догадка: знает ли Манда что-нибудь о моих родителях? Помню, когда бежала, силуэт громадной змеи на фоне горящего леса... Надо было его спросить, но я так переволновалась, что забыла практически обо всем. Дура... Хотя бы он обещал, что мы еще встретимся, возможно тогда у меня будет возможность задать Манде эти вопросы...

С трудом сев в кровати, я невольно схватилась за голову, гудевшую так, будто по ней сильно и много раз били чем-то тяжелым. Руки переместились на грудь и нащупали под пижамой четыре присоски, провода от которых тянулись к издающему справа звуки монитору со странным зигзагообразным графиком. На левом запястье белый фиксатор с проводом от монитора слева. Что это такое... Вообще я чувствовала себя так, будто долго-долго тащила на себе что-то почти неподъемное.

Слева где-то внизу послышалось тихое сопение. Пересилив себя, я чуть подалась в том направлении и увидела спящего Асуму. Мальчишка сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к кровати и, похоже, спал. Все точно так же, как я уже видела... И обстановка такая же... Похоже... не приснилось... Значит, и Манда был настоящим, и все мною виденное и слышанное - тоже. Удивительно...

Протянув свободную от проводов правую руку, я чуть потеребила спящего Асуму за плечо. Не люблю будить людей, но сейчас мне очень нужно было многое узнать. Как-то.

\- М-м-м... чего... ма-а-ам... - застонал во сне мальчишка, вяло отмахиваясь. - Не хочу в школу... - Он завозился, упал на бок и открыл глаза. - Ну вот... - пробормотал он, поднимаясь, и тут заметил меня: - Мару?! Ты проснулась! - далее он крепко сжал меня в объятьях, я уж испугалась, что задушит. Ослабив хватку, мальчик отстранился, продолжая сидеть на краю кровати, и укоризненно заметил: - Ну ты и напугала всех!

Я один раз дернула плечами, мол ну извини и потерла лоб. Сама тоже тогда испугалась... Когда осознала, что долго держать щит не смогу, и нас в любую секунду могут уничтожить.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Слабость есть? Голова болит? Усталость? Врачи говорили, что ты израсходовала почти весь резерв чакры... - выражение лица Асумы стало мрачным: - Они сказали, это могло тебя убить.

Оу... Я потупила взгляд. Не думала, что последствия могут быть такими. Тогда я вообще не думала, просто действовала на автомате, как папа учил.

\- Ты спасла нас, - снова заговорил мальчик. - Как тебе удалось? Как ты создала этот щит? - Он провел руками по воздуху, изображая полусферу. - Я никогда не видел ничего подобного. Папа сказал, что не всем шиноби такое под силу.

Я закусила губу и огляделась в поисках чего-нибудь. Асума, похоже, все понял и протянул мне вытащенные из кармана зеленого комбинезона маленький блокнот и ручку. Благодарно кивнув, я открыла первый чистый лист и вывела:

_"Это единственное, что я умею. Папа и мама научили пол года назад"._

\- Ого... - удивленно выдавил мальчик, прочитав написанное в тусклом свете с улицы. - Круто! Научишь меня? Какие знаки нужны для этого, можешь показать?

Я отвела взгляд и опять потерла лицо. Устала... Хочу спать...

\- Что?

Скосив на Асуму мутный взгляд, я мотнула головой и написала:

_"Знаки не нужны. Щит строится мысленно. Комбинация печатей, которую я тогда составила - просто обман и...,"_ \- тут я на мгновение задержала ручку над бумагой, думая, как лучше выразить мысль, - _"...при формировании щита не поможет"._

\- Жаль... - Асума сразу погрустнел. - Но может ты потом научишь меня? Когда лучше обретешь контроль над своей чакрой?

Мне осталось только развести руками с виноватым видом. Я бы могла с ним поделиться, но сейчас... не будучи способной выдавить хоть слово, вряд ли смогу быть ему полезна. Во сне с Мандой говорить я не боялась, а тут... Тени уже нашли меня однажды... А вдруг прямо сейчас кто-нибудь снова нападет? От этого предположения стало страшновато. Зато накатывающий сон резко отступил, жаль только слабость и головная боль никуда не ушли.

_"Ты сам не пострадал? Что стало с остальными? С Какаши и Гаем? Давно я здесь?"_ \- наконец решила спросить я. Змей Манда сказал, что все выжили, стало быть, можно не волноваться. Увидев этот вопрос, Асума улыбнулся:

\- Со вчерашнего вечера. А парни невредимы, слава богу. Что случилось, когда прибыли ниндзя из АНБУ во главе с папой, ты, наверное не помнишь... В общем, наши этим троим как следует наваляли. Я всего не видел, но это было сильно! Потом нас забрали сюда, в больницу, папа всю дорогу нес тебя на руках. Можешь себе представить, как он разозлился... Таким разгневанным я никогда папу еще не видел. - Мальчик покачал головой.

Испуганно сглотнув, я сначала указала пальцем на себя, затем на него и вопросительно подняла брови.

\- Что? Нет-нет, не на нас, - догадался Асума, - на всю эту ситуацию. В общем, нас троих отпустили после осмотра, а вот с тобой... - Он почесал нос, отвернулся и тихо уже продолжил: - Я подслушал, как папа говорил с врачами... Были предположения, что ты можешь не выжить... Потеряв слишком много энергии любой шиноби рискует погибнуть. - Он замолчал. В комнате было тихо, только шум дождя за коном и приглушенные раскаты грома.

Снова поборов в себе потрясение, я положила на колени блокнот с ручкой, взяла правую руку мальчика в свои ладони и чуть сжала, давая понять, что все хорошо. На тренировках папа никогда не бил по моему щиту в полную силу, будь то огненные шары, каменные стрелы, звуковые волны или что-то еще. В отличие от него те ниндзя ставили задачу именно убить нас... Нам повезло. Очень.

_"Где все?"_ \- написала я следом.

\- Мама и папа придут утром, я не хотел тебя оставлять, поэтому настоял остаться. Гай и Какаши каждый у себя дома. Не волнуйся, мы в безопасности. По периметру деревни патрулируют отряды АНБУ, за дверью два охранника... Никто сюда не войдет без разрешения. - Он с улыбкой показал мне большие пальцы.

Асума беспокоится за меня, и его родители тоже. Почему? Вы уже помните, мой опыт общения с детьми раньше был довольно неприятным, а из взрослых близкими мне были только мама и папа, ну и еще Мамоко-сан, пожилая одинокая женщина, у которой я иногда оставалась, когда мама и папа вместе куда-то уходили на несколько дней. Интересно, где она сейчас... Немного поколебавшись, я снова взяла блокнот и решилась задать ему вопрос, мучавший меня с самого начала:

_"Асума, почему твои папа и мама решили взять меня к себе? Почему ты меня терпишь?"_

\- Терплю тебя... в смысле? - мальчишка, нахмурившись, посмотрел на текст, а затем снова на меня: - О чем ты, Мару?

Я виновато поджала губы и снова развела руками, после чего написала:

 _"Мы друг друга совсем не знали..."_ \- очень хотелось добавить "и не знаем", но я решила, что в данном случае это будет грубовато.

\- А, ты об этом... Ну... - Асума почесал макушку, - когда папа рассказал нам с мамой о тебе, думаю... мне сначала стало тебя жалко. Даже не знаю, каково это... И надеюсь никогда не узнать. - Он вздохнул. - И потом, мне всегда хотелось младшего брата или сестру, но после травмы мама больше не может иметь детей, - щеки его залились краской, это было видно даже в полумраке палаты, - в общем, не важно, забудь, что я сказал насчет детей. Рано тебе... - Мальчишка как-то нервно засмеялся. Я непонимающе нахмурилась и заправила волосы за уши. Откуда берутся дети, я не знала, об этом мама с папой мне ничего никогда не рассказывали. - Ну вот, мы обсудили ситуацию и... в конечном счете все согласились. - Он хмыкнул: - Сначала я был не очень рад этой идее, думал, мы можем друг другу не понравится, боялся, что мама и папа переключат все внимание на тебя... что мы не сойдемся... А потом я тебя увидел и... как-то весь мой страх сошел на нет.

Я отвернулась, пряча смущенную улыбку. Стоило ли говорить ему, что я и сама все то время была как на иголках. Все думала, стоит ли бежать, а если стоит, то куда и как. Хотя потом-то и убежала, только Асума, вероятно, ничего об этом не знает. Чтобы как-то сгладить неловкость момента, я решила снова поблагодарить Асуму за храбрость:

_"Спасибо, что не бросил. Вы с друзьями могли погибнуть, защищая меня."_

\- Мы не могли по-другому, - тут же ответил он с улыбкой. - Ниндзя Скрытого Листа своих не оставляют.

_"Другие бы смогли."_

\- Это не путь шиноби. Хотя... я испугался. Очень. - Похоже, ему было стыдно. Только за что?

"Мне тоже было страшно," - призналась я.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qAaCYzKcSRw&feature=emb_logo) **

Асума покачал головой и отошел к окну. Он молча стоял спиной ко мне, обняв себя руками и невидящим взглядом смотрел на происходящее за стеклом. Мне почему-то показалось необходимым что-то сделать, как-то его поддержать, подбодрить. Но если сказать ничего не получается, то, может быть мне..

Отсоединив от груди присоски с проводами и сняв с левой руки браслет, от чего компьютер рядом сразу замолчал, я откинула одеяло, соскользнула с кровати и, слегка пошатываясь, босиком тихо подошла к мальчику. Тот продолжал смотреть перед собой, то ли не слыша моих шагов, то ли... не знаю. Асума не обернулся даже когда я встала на расстоянии меньше вытянутой руки от него. Не зная, что делать дальше, я протянула правую руку и коснулась пальцами его левого предплечья. Мальчишка вздрогнул и соизволил обернуться, очень удивившись, увидев меня рядом.

\- Мару, что ты... - но договорить Асума не успел, так как я резко шагнула вплотную к нему и обхватила мальчика за талию, прижимаясь всем телом и закрыв глаза. Обнять за шею было трудно - он выше меня. Потрясенный Асума сомкнул руки на моей спине.

Ты не один, мысленно произнесла я, не открывая глаз из-за легкого приступа головокружения. Теперь нас что-то объединяло, мы пережили одно и то же, после чего теперь Асума не казался мне чужим.

\- Младшая сестра... - тихо прошептал он, обнимая меня так же сильно, как и я его. Так мы и стояли в темной комнате у окна, за которым лил дождь, но было уже относительно светло, мысленно утешая и поддерживая друг друга. Мы испытали один и тот же страх.

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gScq4fFIR7s&feature=emb_logo) **

Из темной рваной тучи начали падать первые холодные капли дождя, ветер стал уже совсем неприятным. Я поежилась и натянула на голову капюшон плаща, предварительно спрятав в него же и собранные в конский хвост волосы. Пора возвращаться, вечер, плюс от ильного дождя уже холодно и мокро, а стоять на открытой местности во время грозы... Небо пронзил длинный ветвистый заряд молнии. Кхм... во время грозы... Ну вы поняли.

Спустившись со скалистого холма, возвышавшегося среди леса, я прыгнула на ближайшее дерево, с него на другое и так далее полетела домой. Статус элитных ниндзя Акацуки дает свои преимущества. И тем не менее, порой я думаю о прошлом. Мнемонисты ничего не забывают. Интересно, найду ли я способ, какое-нибудь дзюцу изменения памяти, чтобы... вылечиться от этого? Наука и знания - моя страсть, я много успела изучить, но еще недостаточно. Однако лишние воспоминания значительно мешают, компьютерам тоже чистят память, почему со мной так нельзя? Почему я... другая? Даже перемещение разума ничего не меняет. Проклятье. Чертова гипертимезия! Мозг человека старается избавиться от лишней информации, но в моем случае это невозможно. Пока приходится просто стараться... не думать. Но это так трудно...

Путь до дома занят не так много времени – я просто торопилась, хотя все равно промокла до нитки. В таком климате не то что плащ, хороший дождевик не спасет вас, если вдруг погода испортится.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--RU438cUM0&feature=emb_logo) **

Амегакуре но Сато, или же Деревня Скрытого Дождя, мой нынешний дом. Как вы можете судить по названию, дождь здесь идет очень часто, солнца почти не бывает. Да, это не солнечная Коноха, где я, оказывается, родилась и жила почти всю свою сознательную жизнь. Бр-р-р. Но что поделать, если они здесь живут, да? Вообще Скрытый Дождь – деревня хоть и маленькая, но довольно индустриально развитая, ресурсов у нас хватает, на мои исследования и проекты никто не жалуется, со мной два хороших друга из прошлого… С одним у нас даже отношения вроде как, с другой – почти сестринская дружба. Правда в наше время никому нельзя доверять, чуть разногласия возникнут – и понеслась. Плавали, знаем.

Дождь прекратился, когда я была уже у каменных стен, ограждающих деревню. Спрыгнув с последнего дерева, я, натянув капюшон по самые глаза, неторопливо прошла через открытые главные ворота. Не хотелось перед всеми знакомыми, кто мог бы меня увидеть, выглядеть как мокрая курица.

Иду знакомым путем, стараясь особо по сторонам не смотреть. Уже зажглись уличные фонари, домах так же светятся окна. В воздухе пахнет сыростью, ветер холодный... Хорошо у меня иммунитет сильный, а то простудилась бы уже давно. И все равно неприятно в мокром ходить.

В центре деревни находился комплекс построек в виде высоких башен, самая высокая из которых, Башня Пейна, нашего лидера, превосходила другие на десять этажей. Здесь я и живу, здесь мои лаборатории, книги, найденные артефакты. Здесь мой дом. Дойдя до каменной лестницы, ведущей к центральному входу, я посмотрела наверх. Интересно, Мичи уже вернулся? Надеюсь нет, мне еще сегодня с переводами текстов хотелось бы поработать. Он не знает, что я ищу. Никто не знает. Я и сама не уверена, честно вам скажу. Манда отказывается давать подсказки, сказал, что мне самой нужно найти… Чертов змей, а еще боевой товарищ… Мысленно ругая напарника за вредность, я стала подниматься по каменной лестнице.

Навстречу мне из башни шел высокий брюнет в черной робе с рисунком красного облака на груди – символа нашей группы. Он шел, задумчиво глядя себе под ноги, когда-то красивое и всегда мрачное лицо почти полностью закрыто волосами. Учиха Итачи – отступник и предатель одного из самых сильных кланов шиноби… Сейчас уже несуществующих. Насколько мне известно, помимо Итачи в живых остался только его младший брат Саске.

\- Орочимару, - приветственно кивнул он мне, как только мы поравнялись. 

\- Итачи, - я ответила ему тем же.

Мы прошли мимо друг друга, больше не обронив ни слова. Итачи – грозный ниндзя, его самое большое преимущество над противником – это Шаринган, или же Вращающийся Копирующий Глаз. То, что позволяет обладателю полностью копировать дзюцу противника и, стало быть, использовать против него. Один раз я сама испытала на себе его действие, и это было… неприятно. Тогда-то я и решила, что должна его заполучить, этот Копирующий Глаз. Как – пока не знаю. Но обязательно выясню.

Итачи был из тех, кто не приветствовал мое вхождение в Акацуки. Он говорил, что я – шпион Скрытого Листа. Ну, поначалу так и было, но потом… Потом все поменялось, и вот теперь мы на одной стороне. Я им помогаю, взамен они мне не мешают. Плюс ко всему, я - их ведущий ученый, многие их научные проекты были осуществлены благодаря моим идеям. И это не хвастовство, а факт.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_7E550f4lrQ&feature=emb_logo) **

Пройдя в главные двери, я сразу почувствовала теплоту кондиционеров, поставленных на обогрев. Их включают, когда погода холодная, а в нашей области она почти всегда... нетеплая. Поздоровавшись с охранником, я дошла до лифта и вызвала кабинку. Капюшон сняла с головы лишь оказавшись внутри, когда дверь закрылась..

Выйдя на своем этаже, я прошествовала мимо ожидавшего лифта одного из шиноби, не удосужившись наградить его взглядом, поэтому не могу сказать, кто это был. Хорошо, на пол не удосужились постелить ковры, а то я бы все испачкала сейчас мокрыми сандалиями. Многие "злые" лидеры хоть и любят роскошество, но тут очень предусмотрительно...

Вечер уже, никого почти не видно. Только я об этом подумала, как почти нос к носу столкнулась со своим главным помощником, Якуши Кабуто, выходившим из бокового помещения, что являлось лабораторией. Когда-то мы вместе служили в АНБУ. Молодой шиноби с абсолютно белыми волосами, как у моего бывшего... эм-м-м... товарища, Джирайи, нос у него острый, глаза цвета Оникса, а еще он носит круглые очки. Сейчас на нем был надет белый халат, похоже он только что закончил работу, а не просто заходил что-то проверить.

\- А! Орочимару-сама! - он радостно улыбнулся и немного завис, вероятно от моего внешнего вида. - Рад вас видеть.

\- Кабуто, - кивнула я в ответ и на его удивленный взгляд пояснила: - Да, я с улицы, там было дождливо.

\- Понятно... Вот отчет по последним испытаниям, леди Орочимару, - он вытащил из правого кармана флешку и вручил ее мне.

\- Хорошо, все посмотрю, - я подняла руки, намекая на промокшую одежду. - Что-то еще?

\- Нет, миледи, - он помотал головой, - это все.

\- Тогда не задерживаю. – Делаю дозволительный взмах рукой и продолжаю путь до своей комнаты.

\- Да, Орочимару-сама, - слышится позади его голос, а потом и шаги, Кабуто ушел.

Дойдя до своей комнаты, я тихо вошла, повесила мокрый плащ на вешалку рядом и, закрыв дверь, напряженно замерла, чувствуя, что не одна. Закрыла глаза, мысленно сканируя помещение, сзади раздались шаги. Хасегава Мичи, мой, так сказать, любимый мужчина, мы не женаты, хотя он уже несколько раз об этом заводил разговор, как и о детях, но я не готова к такому, поэтому мы просто... как бы пара, в каком-то смысле встречаемся. Неожиданность, что он здесь, думала еще пару дней его не будет.

\- Эй, вот и ты наконец-то!

Обернувшись, я увидела идущего ко мне синеглазого брюнета в коричневом кимоно. Не раздумывая, кинулась ему на шею, мы крепко обнялись, после чего страстно поцеловались.

\- Привет, - улыбнулась я. Все раздражение сразу сошло на нет.

\- Боже мой, ты откуда такая! - он отстранился, разглядывая меня и свою намокшую одежду. - Быстро в душ и переодеваться! Заболеешь ведь!

\- Не заболею, - возразила я, хотя сменить облачение было хорошей идеей, поэтому сначала я пошла в спальню, взяла из шкафа фиолетовую юкату и отправилась в ванную. - Как прошла миссия? Ты вернулся раньше, чем планировалось.

\- А разве это плохо? - он поставил руки на пояс.

\- Ни разу, - усмехнулась я и скрылась в ванной, затем, стаскивая с себя мокрую одежду, через закрытую дверь поинтересовалась: - Фай тоже здесь?

\- Нет, она задержалась в Деревне Скрытого Тумана, решила навестить старого друга.

\- А-а, понятно.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5tIXYp5Vmxk&feature=emb_logo) **

Включив душ, я встала под теплую струю воды и, закрыв глаза, с наслаждением помассировала голову. Зачем такой тугой хвост затянула... Обычно волосы ношу распущенные или в низком хвосте, раньше в пучок собирала, но с тех пор как потеряла заколку в сражении с учителем, больше к этой прическе не возвращалась.

Звук открывающейся двери, шаги, потом дверь душевой отодвигается, и вот меня сзади нежно обхватывают руки моего мужчины, судя по ощущениям, Мичи предусмотрительно снял с себя одежду, прежде чем полезть ко мне в душ.

\- Не против? - тихо спросил мужской голос прямо в ухо.

Я открыла рот, чтобы возмутиться, но только лишь довольно улыбнулась и, закатив глаза, коротко поинтересовалась:

\- А как же личное пространство?

\- После стольких дней разлуки минуты ожидания становятся очень мучительными, - он укусил губами мое левое плечо. - Я так долго этого ждал...

О да, я чувствую...

\- Мичи, ты меня как будто месяц не видел, - усмехнулась я, разворачиваясь к нему лицом.

\- Я и не видел, - мужчина прижал меня сильнее и запечатал мои губы поцелуем... прежде чем я успела возразить, что семнадцать дней - это вовсе не месяц... Горе-математик...

Остаток вечера мы провели вдвоем. Мичи рассказал о своем путешествии в Деревню Скрытого Тумана вместе со своей сестрой Фаэтон, или же просто Фай для друзей. Я поделилась обычными скучными днями, что провела без него. Хотя нет, вру, за исследованиями и экспериментами мне никогда не бывает скучно. Я скучала без Мичи, а теперь вот думаю о том, хорошо бы снова остаться одной. Привыкла за семнадцать дней. Он и Фай - причина, по которой я здесь, именно они подтолкнули меня к этому шагу... и я согласилась. Вот ведь не подумала бы, что эти двое... Ведь когда-то считала, что мы все - ниндзя Скрытого Листа...

Хасегава Фаэтон, сестра Мичи, старше его на два года и меня на пять - соответственно, очень похожа внешне на меня... со спины. Именно со спины: волосы такие же и ростом мы одинаковые. Нас часто путают, пока лица не увидят. У нее другое, и кожа не такая бледная, к тому же Фай носит челку. Ее отличительная особенность в том, что Фаэтон хоть и ниндзя, но не владеет способностями ниндзюцу и гендзюцу, то есть сверхвозможностей у нее нет. Однако она развила в себе большие физические возможности, как, к примеру, сверхскорость. Нет, я тоже могу быстро бегать, но ей без энергии чакры всегда гораздо труднее приходилось. В Академии сокурсники относились к ней несерьезно, не понимали, что обычный человек делает в школе ниндзя... Мичи же одаренный, природная энергия его чакры - вода, поэтому он мастер техник манипуляции льдом. Когда-то было прозвище Ледяной Король. 

Уснуть ночью долго не получалось, но вовсе не из-за яркой Луны, светящей в окошко, Нет, с этим у меня всегда были проблемы. Вот Мичи засыпает быстро, а я... фантазии и мысли долго не позволяют мне забыться, да и разного рода сны часто становится причиной ночных пробуждений. Медленно разворачиваюсь на правый бок спиной к спящему мужчине. Завтра займемся с командой калибровкой лазера. Пока все работает не так, как хотелось бы, идея сложилась в голове как надо, на практике же возникли непредвиденные трудности. Ладно. Разберемся. В первую очередь видимые перспективные проекты, о которых знает совет Акацуки, а уж потом и мои тайные задумки. Да. Здесь у меня куда больше возможностей, чем когда-то в Конохе...

Нет, вы подумайте, опять все возвращается к старому! Надо с этим что-то делать. Я раздраженно сжала левую руку в кулак. Восемь лет в общей сложности прошло. Я не скучаю, я просто... помню. Чертовы мои отклонения... Есть же гении, не страдающие... этим. Почему же именно я помню все досконально... Почему мне не хватает их в жизни... 

Насколько они изменились? Мои бывшие друзья и члены приемной семьи? Любопытно, Джирайя все такой же олух с мыслями сексуального извращенца? А ведь когда-то мы с ним… Бе-е-е… как я вообще могла? И ведь была уверена, что он и я вместе… Ладно, потом расскажу. А Цунаде чего добилась в жизни? Некогда великая команда, Легендарные Саннины Скрытого Листа, никто из шиноби еще не поднялся до нашего уровня. Чем теперь каждый занят? Одна пьет и гуляет в казино, другой… фиг пойми чем занимается, ну и третья, то есть я, теперь на стороне врага. Учитель… приемный отец, как известно, все еще возглавляет Коноху. Когда-то он хотел сделать меня следующей Хокаге… Только неплохо было бы и со мной посоветоваться хотя бы для приличия. Давно я не слышала ничего о своей приемной семье и вообще клане Сарутоби. Не то, чтобы мне интересно, как у них дела, скорее хочется знать их планы – ведь я все еще в процессе поисков... Было бы обидно, если кто-то посмеет мне помешать хотя бы по старой… кхм… дружбе, если узнает. 

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Avmxsqw6Rtw&feature=emb_logo) **

Тихо встав с кровати, я нащупала в темноте на спинке стула свою юкату, надела ее поверх ночной рубашки и вышла из комнаты. В лунном свете из окна Мичи повернулся на левый бок, но не проснулся. Хорошо. Не будет вопроса: "Куда ты?" Он всегда пытается меня отвлечь на что-то... приятное, думая, что я забываюсь в своей научной работе. Но эй, он же не знает... А сказать не могу, пока что.

Я тихо прошла в соседнюю комнату, что являлась библиотекой, и зажгла боковую лампу, что стояла на большом деревянном столе. Приложив ладонь к нижнему выдвижному ящику, я сняла печать гендзюцу и вытащила свернутый свиток, который, сев за стол, растянула во всю длину. Текст на древнем языке. Здесь закодирована первая координата. Как же долго... Но план, надо признать, гениальный, кто бы его ни разработал. Если артефакт насколько могущественный, и может делать то, о чем Манда говорил... Тогда не удивительно, что многие шли по головам, пытаясь его найти... и со временем сдавались. Только мама и папа знали правду... Они бы рассказали все, они бы подсказали... и даже показали бы. Теперь же приходится самой.

В конце концов, все, что мне нужно - это время. И время - это все, что у меня есть. Может быть, если Мичи, Кабуто, Фаэтон и другие будут готовы, я смогу взять их с собой... Если же нет, отправлюсь в это путешествие одна. Я не намерена останавливаться. Если то, из-за чего погибли мои родители, действительно существует, я пройду этот путь до конца. Если это шанс все исправить, начать заново, вернуть тех, кого уже нет... И не с помощью киндзюцу Эдо Тенсей, которую я изучила после того, как... она была применена против меня... а по-настоящему вернуть. Начать сначала. Я хочу попробовать. Это моя заветная мечта вместе с вечной жизнью и овладением всеми искусствами шиноби, какие только возможны. Я хочу сделать так, чтобы люди не теряли своих родных, чтобы не проходили через то, что пришлось испытать мне и другим, к примеру по время Третьей войны ниндзя... Проблема в том, что, как уже говорила, нормальный человек со временем забывает детали событий прошлого... Я же - не могу.

(Кабуто, Орочимару и Мичи)

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) Mass Effect 3 DLC Leviathan OST - The Leviathan; (встреча Мару и Манды)

2) TES 5: Enderal OST - Fleshless/Fleischlos; (разговор с Асумой)

3) Naruto Shippuden Blood Prison OST - Halo; (обнимашки)

4) Divine Divinity OST - Omnious Warnings; (Орочимару возвращается домой)

5) TES 5: Skyrim OST - Awake; (Деревня Скрытого Дождя)

6) Mass Effect OST - Noveria; (башня Пейна)

7) Naruto Shippuden OST - Determination; (Мару и Мичи)

8) Divine Divinity OST - Horror of the Walking Bones (Мару продолжает исследования)


	5. Пролог. Глава 5. Всегда рядом...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fiXksjD6Pe0&feature=emb_logo) **

Так вот, прервала я свой рассказ на том месте, где мы с Асумой стояли в обнимку рядом с окном, за которым еще шумел дождь. Я не знала, что делать, да и боялась, вдруг если отпущу его, то просто упаду. Мальчик, похоже, это почувствовал, поскольку чуть подхватил меня и заставил посмотреть на него.

\- Плохо выглядишь... - заявил он серьезно. - Пойдем-ка...

Но прежде чем мы успели даже сделать куда-то шаг, дверь открылась, и на пороге появилась взволнованная темноволосая медсестра в белом халате и белой шапочке. Я обратила внимание на нее, только услышав испуганный вздох.

\- Боже мой! Что... здесь происходит?.. - женщина попыталась придать своему голосу как можно больше требовательности, но от удивления это сделать не получилось.

Медсестра быстро что-то положила на тумбочку около стены, а в следующий момент уже была рядом. Развернув меня к себе лицом, она с обеспокоенным видом опустилась на корточки:

\- Ты очнулась! Посмотри сюда, - она выставила передо мной правый указательный палец и сместила его влево, я рефлекторно проводила его глазами, - и сюда, - ее палец передвинулся вправо, я снова отследила движение, не понимая, что от меня хотят.

Потом она отвела меня к кровати, заставила сесть, зачем-то взяла за левое запястье, что-то отсчитывая - сказала, что проверяет пульс - далее достала из кармана халата маленький фонарик и для чего-то посветила в глаза, заставив неприятно поморщиться.

\- Что ж вы никого из взрослых не позвали, - укорила она, снова цепляя мне на грудь датчики от монитора, после чего натянула на левое запястье браслет с проводами. – Разве ж так можно… - Она велела мне лечь и сверху укрыла одеялом, потом направилась к тумбочке, на которой что-то оставила, когда вошла.

\- Да мы… мы просто… - Асума замялся. Мне тоже было как-то неприятно. Не то, что стыдно, скорее… неловко.

В руках у женщины оказался шприц с какой-то прозрачной жидкостью. Внутри у меня все как-то похолодело при виде этого. Ненавижу уколы, это больно. Мне их нечасто делали раньше, но когда было… без слез не обходилось.

Медик подняла правый рукав моей пижамы и поднесла шприц. Не желая смотреть на это, я зажмурилась и отвернулась, только чувствуя точечную боль в правом плече, а когда все кончилось, приложила руку поверх рукава, под которым еще было неприятное болезненное ощущение. Хотелось заплакать, но я еле-еле сдержалась. Первый раз.

\- Вот и все, малышка, - улыбнулась женщина и потрепала меня по макушке, заставив недовольно дернуться. Что за дурацкий жест... Не люблю, когда меня трогают чужие. Асума мое недовольство воспринял несколько иначе:

\- Не называйте ее малышкой. Моя сестра - будущая ниндзя, она – шиноби, как и я.

На это женщина смерила его строгим взглядом:

\- Молодой человек, несколько часов назад мы вообще не были уверены, что будущая ниндзя переживет эту ночь. Поэтому вопроса не стоит сейчас, к кому как обращаться.

Мы с Асумой одновременно потупили взгляды. Все было настолько плохо? Тогда... как мне удалось? Василиск Манда? Имеет ли он какое-то отношение, или же нет... Может это все просто случайность?

\- Мне нужно поговорить с заведующим, будьте здесь. – Медсестра указала на меня: - Датчики не снимать, с постели не вставать, понятно? – Далее она кивнула Асуме: - Проследите, пожалуйста, молодой человек.

Она вышла. Посмотрев ей вслед, Асума поджал губы и развел руками, я повторила его жест. Через несколько минут та же медсестра вернулась вместе с каким-то высоким седоволосым мужчиной. Он тоже несказанно удивился моему пробуждению, провел какой-то осмотр, вроде прослушки биения сердца, проверки пульса и реакций. К этому времени меня уже начало почему-то клонить в сон.

\- Это действительно уникальный случай, - вынес вердикт мужчина, закончив со своей проверкой.

\- В смысле, сэр? – не понял Асума.

\- Еще ни один шиноби не приходил в себя так быстро после столь серьезного истощения чакры… - вокруг пальцев его левой ладони появилось зелено-голубоватое свечение, этой же рукой пожилой врач дотронулся до моего лба прежде, чем я успела понять, что к чему. От прикосновения по телу пошло приятное покалывание. Я удивленно похлопала глазами, желание спать немного отступило. Он тоже шиноби? – Больше пятидесяти лет работаю врачом, имел дело со многими ниндзя, - он усмехнулся, - даже с Первым Хокаге… он был наисильнейшим из нас. Но такое в моей практике впервые.

Мы с мальчишкой непонимающе переглянулись, и он озвучил общий вопрос:

\- Что именно?

\- По самым оптимистичным прогнозам предполагалось, что ваша сестра очнется не раньше чем через несколько дней, но ни как не на следующий... - Он потер правой рукой шею сзади, мне вспомнились слова Асумы и подтвердившей это медсестры, что это вообще меня могло убить... Врач вдруг улыбнулся мне: - У вас большой потенциал, юная леди, - он игриво задел меня по носу, - из вас может получиться поистине могущественная шиноби.

Не знаю. Я хочу, но... кто меня будет учить? Мама и папа обещали, а теперь... Если все это был не сон, и Манда существует, он обещал мне рассказать. Меня сейчас волнует только это и... Тени. Появятся ли они снова? И что им от меня надо?

Подавив зевок, я потерла глаза и мотнула головой.

\- Что ж, думаю, юная леди, вам лучше сейчас поспать. - Потом он обратился к Асуме: - И вам, молодой человек, тоже. В соседней палате пациентов нет, можете пойти туда. Обычно мы так не делаем, но...

\- Ничего, - возразил тот, - я останусь. Мы, ниндзя, долго можем не спать, а мне и не хочется, - Асума как-то неуверенно потер лицо. Видно, что врет.

\- Будучи генином, я был таким же, как вы, - усмехнулся врач, вставая. - Ну хорошо. Я сообщу новости лорду Хокаге. Он будет рад узнать...

Вместе с медсестрой врач покинул палату, и мы с Асумой снова остались одни. Да, он выглядит очень уставшим, что говорить. Всю ночь провел здесь из-за меня... Из-за меня. От этого крайне совестно стало.

\- Поспи, - кивнул он, - я тут, если что.

Откинувшись на подушку, я повернулась на левый бок и закрыла глаза. Опять устала... Формирование щита чакры раньше тоже всегда доставляло неприятные ощущения и сильно выматывало, но так... Все думала, научусь ли я когда-нибудь делать это столь же легко, как мама и папа - остальные вещи? Огненные шары, хождение по воде и деревьям, телепортации... Сначала щит, почему-то настаивал папа, потом все остальное. Нет, мы правда тренировались, бегали по лесу, играли в ниндзя… Что было делать, если мои сверстники в большинстве меня отвергали? Это тоже дало определенный толчек.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBkZWI1wxtc&feature=emb_logo) **

Асума еще что-то говорил, что утром ему на учебу, обещал сообщить радостные вести Гаю и Какаши, ну и так далее. Несколько минут я еще боролась со сном, слушая голос мальчика рядом, но постепенно он становился все тише, и вот я уже и не заметила, как...

\- Хирузен, ты только посмотри на них... Асума... - раздался тихий женский шепот над ухом. - Асума, сынок, просыпайся.

\- Мама? - справа кто-то зашевелился.

Что происходит? Я открыла глаза и с удивлением обнаружила рядом Бивако-сан. Ее сын, судя по всему, дремал справа от меня, по крайней мере там он соскочил с кровати на пол.

\- Мару! - она улыбнулась, дотрагиваясь до моего левого плеча. - Боже, как ты нас напугала...

Это первый раз, когда я увидела ее после второго нападения теней. Мы с Асумой и его друзьями пошли гулять, Бивако просила не уходить далеко, а мы утопали в лес, где все это и случилось...

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? - взволнованно продолжала она. - Когда мне рассказали, что случилось, я... я...

\- Мы все, - перебил голос мужчины. Хирузен Сарутоби, стоявший в ногах кровати, подошел ко мне с другого боку: - Рад снова видеть твои прекрасные глаза, маленькая храбрая шиноби. - Он потрепал мою макушку. - Ну и напугала ты нас.

В ответ я лишь села и виновато потупилась. Но тут вмешался их сын:

\- Мару еще и удивить может, как я говорил. - Он пострелял глазами и заметил блокнот и карандаш, лежавшие уже почему-то на тумбочке. Мальчик метнулся туда, схватил оба предпета и протянул мне: - Ну, "скажи" им что-нибудь.

Взяв то, что он мне протянул, я замерла, думая, что же написать. Представляться уже поздно, мы, вроде как, уже все познакомились... А что еще сказать - не знаю. Разве только что... извинения?

Подтянув к себе колени, я положила на них блокнот и написала:

_"Мне очень жаль, что все так получилось, я не хотела быть проблемой. Простите."_

Глаза мужчины и женщины увеличились чуть ли не вдвое, когда они увидели текст. Мальчик радостно сжал правый кулак:

\- Ха! Говорил же, она может общаться!

\- Поразительно... - прошептала Бивако.

Я скосила на нее непонимающий взгляд. Поразительно что? До определенного момента мне и не представлялось, что может быть и по-другому. Наша семья, как говорила, хоть и жила в обществе, но и в то же время отдельно. Если бы другие дети не дразнили меня за золотые глаза и бледную кожу, может и раньше бы все поняла.

\- Эй, - Хирузен-сан сел на край кровати и взял меня за левую руку, - тебе не за что извиняться. Это мы не доглядели. Такого вообще не должно было произойти. Если кто во всем и виноват - это я.

Виноват в чем? В нападении теней? Нет... Это же не он их направил... думаю так. Если второй раз они пришли за мной и заодно хотели убить его сына и друзей того, как тут может быть вина кого-то другого? Скользнув по мужчине грустным взглядом, я, не вырывая своей левой ладони из его рук, написала короткий ответ:

_"Нет, вы не виноваты, Хирузен-сама."_

\- Мару... - он не знал, что сказать.

Я тоже, поэтому просто уставилась в окно и стала пристально разглядывать дерево за ним. Все никак не могла избавиться от чувства, что видела его когда-то… Или кого-то похожего на него. Когда мы впервые встретились, я была перепугана до смерти и не могла нормально думать, однако сейчас почему-то в голове появляется образ кого-то… Тот человек был похож, только бороды не было. Он даже несколько раз держал меня на руках в присутствии мамы и папы. Но это не мог быть он. Да, вряд ли.

_\- Не нравится мне это. – Мужчина, обхвативший меня левой рукой, игриво махал перед лицом пальцами правой. Я смеялась и пыталась их поймать._

_\- Мы все решили. – Это был голос мамы. - Так нужно. Нельзя допустить, чтобы они сунулись сюда из-за этой вещи. Ты знаешь…_

_\- А ваша дочь? Для нее это тоже риск._

_\- Для многих не меньший, если она останется здесь. – А это был уже папа. - Вдруг они, все же, рискнут появиться? Никто другой не должен пострадать. Мы вернемся, когда Мару подрастет. Как обещал, она будет учиться здесь, дома. Мару – особенная даже среди шиноби._

_\- Знаю. Просто… Будьте осторожны, хорошо?_

_\- Как всегда…_

_\- Это не шутки, Йори!_

_\- Знаю, друг мой. Мы будем держать связь. Вернемся, когда будет ясно, что они оставили свои попытки._

Этот разговор… Я слышала прежде, но не думала о смысле. Какая разница, о чем общаются взрослые. Веселее было в это время ловить пальцы державшего меня на руках человека, чем-то похожего на Хирузена Сарутоби. Теперь, когда вдруг вспомнила… Это что получается… Мы бежали от кого-то? От теней? Кто они были.

\- Мару?

Я оторвала взгляд от окошка и заметила, что все трое смотрят на меня.

\- Все хорошо? – Бивако дотронулась до моего плеча.

В ответ я нахмурилась. Хорошо? Что она имеет в виду под этим словом? Слабость есть, но голова не кружится, грустно, эти странные мысли… И вообще мне здесь не нравится. Не люблю больницы, боюсь врачей…

Поджав губы, я снова взяла лежавшие рядом блокнот и ручку и написала:

_“Когда можно будет уйти?”_

\- Когда доктора примут решение, что ты достаточно физически здорова, - ответил Хирузен-сан, прочитав мой вопрос. – Они сказали, что думают понаблюдать твое состояние еще дня три-четыре. В этот раз все оказалось гораздо серьезнее, чем прежде.

В ответ я только скорбно опустила голову.

\- Не расстраивайся, - Сарутоби-сан взял меня двумя пальцами за подбородок, заставив посмотреть ему в глаза, - это не надолго. А когда поправишься, я обещаю поучить тебя некоторым приемам ниндзя. Как ты на это смотришь?

Правда? Он будет со мной заниматься как... папа и мама раньше? Моему удивлению не было предела.

\- Хирузен, а не рано ли? - неуверенно уточнила его жена.

\- Думаю, в самый раз, - ответил он. - Не бойся, мы пока не станем делать ничего такого выше начального уровня. - Хирузен-сан улыбнулся сыну: - Ты поможешь?

\- Конечно! - мальчик радостно поднял вверх кулаки.

Я выдавила улыбку. Может быть, Манда и был прав... Даже страшно как-то, если честно...

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xWJEEF8GVZw&feature=emb_logo) **

Через какое-то время им пришлось уйти, конечно, у всех своя жизнь, дела, да и никто не обязан быть рядом со мной. И это хорошо, поскольку мне нужны только… мои близкие. Эти люди хорошие, но чужие. Я скучаю по маме и папе, по старой Мамоко-сан, по дому, по своей любимой кукле Рейко… Перед уходом Бивако вручила мне Касуми - ту куклу в костюме ниндзя, которую Сарутоби-сан мне подарил, когда пришел в гости вместе с женой… Касуми, она похожа на мою прошлую Рейко, но и в то же время эта... просто другая. Словно намек, что моя прошлая жизнь закончилась, и больше ничего оттуда не вернется. Это… это не честно… Не честно!

Лежа на левом боку спиной к входной двери, я смотрела в окно на проникающие в палату лучи солнца и воспроизводила в памяти пять прошедших лет. Манда сказал, я не могу ничего забыть и уже думаю не как ребенок, не знаю, хорошо это или плохо. Одно скажу - это больно, понимать, что той жизни пришел конец, тех, кого вы любили сердцем и душой больше нет, теперь вы одиноки, вам пытаются помочь другие люди, но они вас не понимают… Если бы можно было вернуться…

(родители Мару: Огава Кенджи и Акияма Йорико)

Мои пальцы стиснули край подушки, из глаз в который раз за последние дни хлынули потоки слез… Мама, папа… Почему? Почему вы оставили меня?.. Кто были эти тени? Мама велела мне бежать, и больше я не видела ни ее, ни папу. Что с ними стало? За что?.. Может я бы сейчас могла быть с ними, если бы не вмешались ниндзя АНБУ.

Ветер слегка шевелит за окном ветки дерева. Когда я была совсем маленькая, папа возил меня в коляске, мама обычно ходила рядом. Мы гуляли долго, только не знаю где, помню деревья над головой, и небо, и солнце, и птиц, и облака… Чуть позже, когда я начала делать первые шаги (я не ползала, сразу пошла), коляска уже была не нужна, папа теперь носил меня гулять на шее. Было высоко и здорово. Правда, погода потом стала другая, в основном туманы и хмурое небо, а когда солнце появлялось, это было для меня радостным событием. Здесь, в Конохе погода, как я пока заметила, по большей части всегда хорошая, не как там, где мы жили… Будто я вернулась туда, где все началось… Странно, да?

_\- Хочу залезть на дерево! – я оббежала большой ствол со всех сторон, однако ветки, за которые можно было бы держаться, оказались слишком высоко. Но только я уж расстроилась, как…_

_\- Давай попробуем, - сказал папа, соединил руки печатью Хитсуджи, то есть Овцы (ладони вертикально, правый большой палец поверх левого, указательные и средние прижаты друг к другу, остальные переплетены) и закрыл глаза. Под его ногами земля вспылила, будто в нее что-то ударило, папа открыл глаза и протянул мне руки: - Иди сюда._

_Я подбежала, он взял меня и начал восхождение по дереву… без рук! Двигался не торопясь, спокойно шагая по стволу, причем его тело и мое, соответственно, располагались параллельно земле! Он шел так, будто дерево являлось продолжением земли, а не росло вертикально вверх. Добравшись до первых раскидистых ветвей, папа ухватился левой рукой за сук и ссадил меня с правой:_

_\- Ну все, дальше давай сама._

_Я кивнула и полезла вверх. Папа взбирался следом и подстраховывал меня. А потом мы сидели почти на самой верхушке и обозревали окрестности. Несмотря на пасмурный, как обычно, день, было хорошо видно Деревню Тумана и окружавший ее лес._

_\- Как ты это сделал? Научи меня! – попросила я и, опомнившись, добавила: - Пожалуйста…_

_\- Научу обязательно, когда станешь немного постарше, - папа с усмешкой потрепал меня по макушке, - шиноби способны делать такое, что неподвластно обычным людям. Но ты еще узнаешь…_

(Мару с папой)

Мы были дружной семьей, хотя это не значит, что все было идеально. Мама и папа иногда ссорились, но старались не делать этого при мне. Один раз они очень серьезно поругались после того как мы с мамой одни ушли в лес, она поймала там змею и начала про них рассказывать, какие они красивые, дикие, непредсказуемые, но могут быть для некоторых настоящими товарищами. И знаете что удивительно, в маминых руках змея действительно вела себя очень спокойно. Потом мама предложила мне подержать змею, но стоило мне лишь протянуть руки, как пресмыкающееся угрожающе зашипело, и из-за деревьев появился папа. Мама быстро отпустила змею, и та уползла куда-то в траву. Я тогда жутко напугалась.

(Мару с мамой)

Как они потом друг на друга кричали… После этого я всю ночь плакала в своей комнате. Из подслушанного разговора было понятно, что мама умеет ладить со змеями, а папа не хотел, чтобы я вообще к ним приближалась. Мама же ему вспомнила этот случай с первой попыткой залезть на дерево, а папа возражал, что это совсем другое.

Вечером снова пришла… моя теперь приемная семья. Могу я их так называть, или нет? Как думаете? Надо будет спросить при случае, но пока… не хочу. А вдруг они от меня отвернутся? Или нет? В любом случае…

Они все пробыли со мной до самого позднего времени. Теперь, когда я могла общаться письменно, взаимопонимание улучшилось. Это хорошо. Только… Общаться мне не хочется… Но так же и не хочется, чтобы они оставили меня тоже. Задать вопрос о своей семье я не решалась, что-то подсказывало, ответов мне сейчас никто не даст.

\- Тебе большой привет от Какаши и Гая, - передал Асума, - они очень хотят снова тебя увидеть. Я сказал им, что придется подождать.

\- Врачи сказали, что хотят понаблюдать твое состояние еще три дня, после этого можно будет понять, можно тебя отпускать домой или еще нет, - добавил Хирузен-сан.

Три дня… Ну здорово…

\- Отлично! – Асума на это хлопнул в ладоши. – Значит, тебе не придется провести здесь праздники.

_“Праздники?”_ – не поняла я.

\- Весенний фестиваль, - ответила Бивако, - помнишь, я тебе говорила.

Я кивнула. Да, мы тогда ходили на смотровую площадку, еще обратила внимание на количество украшений на улицах, но не придала этому значения. Теперь мне уже нет дела ни до каких праздников.

Внезапно появившаяся медсестра извинилась, но все же попросила посетителей уйти. Асума тоже отправился домой, поскольку теперь был за меня спокоен. А вот мне самой стало немного страшновато. Ночь, я одна, а что если…

_“А вдруг тени появятся?”_ – успела написать я, прежде чем гости ушли.

\- Тени? Какие тени? – удивилась Бивако-сан.

\- Она имеет в виду тех, кто напал, - ответил ей муж, далее он сел на край кровати и взял меня за руки: - Мару, никто злой сюда не войдет, обещаю. Там, за дверью, - он указал в соответствующем направлении, - есть наши защитники, которые не позволят теням к тебе подобраться. Никто чужой в деревню не сунется, никто тебя больше и пальцем не тронет, обещаю.

Я отвела взгляд. Если он так говорит, я верю… и все равно боюсь. Манда сказал, я ничего не знаю из того, что нужно теням… Но кто может это знать, кроме него? Кто может знать, что стало с моими папой и мамой на самом деле? Я хочу это понять.

Ночью мне тоже не сразу удалось заснуть. Прижимая к груди куклу Касуми, я все смотрела в темное небо на видневшийся в окне желтый диск спутника нашей планеты. Помню первый раз увидела ее, мне еще года не было, разумеется, говорить тогда еще не умела, начала только через несколько месяцев. Мы вышли из дома ночью, мама держала меня на руках, папа шел справа.

_\- Сейчас увидишь кое-что очень интересное, - улыбнулся он и указал куда-то в небо. Мама чуть повернулась боком, чтобы дать мне возможность лучше увидеть огромный яркий фонарь в небе. Настолько красивый светящийся шар, что я не могла отвести взгляда._

__

_\- Смотри, Орочимару, это Луна, - прошептала мне мама._

_\- На-на? – радостно воскликнула я, протягивая руки к небу. Что бы это ни было, я хочу его взять. – На-на! На-на!_

_\- Ты глянь, - засмеялся папа, - ей нравится. Скажи: Лу-на. Лу-на._

_\- На-на!_

_\- Да, хорошо, почти, - папа пощекотал меня за бока, взял из маминых рук и поднял над головой. – Луна._

_\- На-на! – продолжала весело кричать я, пытаясь схватить недосягаемое ночное светило. Как же здорово это было, знаете..._

(Маленькая Мару с мамой и папой)

Из больницы меня отпустили только на вечер четвертого дня. Не стану мучить вас деталями, это долго и нудно, мне приходилось терпеть уколы раз в день, а в первый так еще и капельницу поставили, это очень неприятно оказалось: в руку воткнули иглу с трубкой, по которой текла какая-то жидкость, я стерпела, хотя очень хотелось сразу выдернуть эту штуку, но медсестра рядом не позволила этого сделать. К счастью, такое было всего один раз.

Еще каждый день утром и ближе к вечеру приходилось еще проходить одну странную процедуру, по счастью, правда, безболезненную. Двое врачей, молодые парень и девушка, каким-то образом передавали мне свою энергию или как-то, говорили, что так можно быстрее восстановить уровень энергии чакры. По десять минут за раз. Они каждый брали меня за руку, а другую ладонь помещали на мой висок справа и слева соответственно, их руки окутывало бело-голубое сияние, а я в это время чувствовала необъяснимый прилив жизненных сил. Мама так делала, когда я расшибала коленки или болела. Она и папе так помогала. И все это время по вечерам меня навещали они. Когда же оставалась одна, я сидела на кровати и, глядя на куклу в руках, представляла ее живым человеком, воображала, будто мы вместе путешествуем по городам и деревням, помогая нуждающимся и защищая мир от зла. Мама в детстве мне много историй читала про героев, что всегда стояли на страже слабых и обделенных.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X8BiZe7eQEc&feature=emb_logo) **

Вечером четвертого дня они пришли забрать меня домой. Бивако-сан принесла мне новую одежду: бледно-фиолетовую юкату с синей окантовкой на рукавах и воротнике, а та же прилагавшийся к ней синий пояс. А еще две синие заколки, что она лично закрепила на моих висках, дабы "кое-кто не прятал лицо". В этот раз я уходила уже с более спокойными мыслями, не как до этого, гадая, где окажусь, и что будет дальше. О побеге уже и не думала. Мне было уже как-то... Все равно, что ли. Человек ко всему привыкает, а они - люди хорошие, и если уйду, не представляю, что буду делать. Совсем недавно мысли мои только и занимал побег...

Домой возвращались мы той же дорогой, что и первый раз, и вечер тоже выдался ясный и солнечный. Мыслей в голове не было никаких, да, иногда это тоже получается. То, что у меня сверхразвитая память, не значит, что моя голова трещит по швам, так сказать, от избытка информации. Я могу вспомнить в деталях любой случай из своей жизни, если хотите, но постоянно хранить в голове это не обязательно.

Оказавшись перед домом, я вдруг подумала, что ведь все это было будто месяц назад или больше. На самом деле шесть дней прошло с того момента, как впервые тут оказалась. Да... Когда мы вошли, Бивако-сан отправилась готовить ужин, а ее муж пока предложил мне подняться в свою комнату и отдохнуть, Асума куда-то убежал, сказал только, что сейчас вернется. Где находится моя комната, я помнила, поэтому сразу решила подняться туда, а когда дверь за спиной закрылась, устало вздохнула с некоторым облегчением. Одна. Наконец одна.

Подошла к шкафу, провела по одной из полок левым указательным пальцем, потом вышла в центр комнаты, не зная, что делать. Растерянность. Это чужой дом, как ни крути. Я прижала Касуми к животу. Кажется, будто все это было давно, а на самом деле прошло очень даже мало времени... Ну, относительно, конечно. Как думаете, пять дней - это много или мало?

В дверь настойчиво постучали, и, не дожидаясь приглашения, нежданный гость нарушил мое уединение. Этим гостем оказался сын четы Сарутоби, Асума-кун.

\- Эй, - он прошел в комнату и остановился в шаге от меня, - не помешал?

Я отвела взгляд. Помешал чему? Я ничего не делала, просто хотела, чтобы меня оставили в покое, чтобы никто не приставал, не смотрел с жалостью, и всякое такое. Но у приемного старшего брата были другие мысли на этот счет.

\- Да я тут подумал... - он убрал руки за спину, огляделся и выдал: - Тебе лучше сейчас не быть одной.

Я удивленно нахмурилась. Почему? Если это именно то, что мне сейчас хочется больше всего?

\- Ну... - Асума почесал макушку. - Ну просто. Давай вместе посидим, помечтаем. А еще лучше, - он указа пальцем в потолок, - пойдем наверх. - Мальчик подскочил к двери и распахнул ее полностью. - Там наше тайное убежище, не забыла?

Не отстанет же. Бросив куклу на кровать и обняв себя за плечи, я быстро вышла вслед за Асумой. Хм, тайное убежище... Не такое уж оно и тайное, если о нем знают все, кому надо, и в любой момент нас могут найти.

Как и в прошлый раз мы сидели под накрытым покрывалом большим столом, Асума светил фонарем вверх и болтал всякую всячину. Эта игра, о которой он упоминал прежде, про фантазерство, помните? Когда надо рассказывать всякие выдуманные истории, желательно чтобы в них было как можно больше вымысла. Вот и сейчас Асума вдохновенно описывал свое сражение с великанами, причем рассказывал так убедительно, что если бы ни предупредил заранее, что будет врать, я бы поверила. Ну правда.

Потом на чердак поднялся отец Асумы и позвал нас ужинать. Как в тот раз мы прятаться от Бивако-сан не стали, по словам Хирузена-сана она не в настроении играть в это сегодня.

\- Ладно, пошли, - мальчик первым вылез из-под самодельной палатки, - уверен, домашняя еда в стократ лучше той, что... Ну ты поняла.

Я не стала отрицать очевидное.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AYzgG0J1TcM&feature=emb_logo) **

Уже поздним вечером я сидела в своей комнате на полу перед большим зеркалом, смотрела на собственное отражение, мысленно представляя, что мама и папа рядом, за спиной. Вот я почти их вижу, они улыбаются, мое отражение улыбается вместе с ними... Как тогда в парке, когда смотрела на воду... Почему так произошло, скажите мне? За что? Какая-то вещь оказалась для кого-то важнее, чем наша семья, которая никому ничего плохого не сделала. Они просто пришли и... И...

Не сдержавшись, я шмыгнула носом, пальцы левой руки коснулись шеи в том самом месте, куда неизвестный тогда ткнул кунаем. Сейчас уже практически ничего не было, только чувствовался небольшой рубец. Обещали, что он заживет, но... С грустным вздохом я встала и подошла к зеркалу почти вплотную, убрала с левого плеча полосы и оттянула ворот юкаты. Шрам был совсем небольшим, где-то с ноготь длиной и шириной с банальную царапину. Скоро совсем исчезнет. Я подошла к окну и уселась на подоконник рядом с открытой форточкой. Вечер. На улице зажглись фонари. Асума-кун и Бивако-сан уже наверное спят. Про Хокаге не знаю, после ужина глава семьи сказал, что еще поработает у себя в кабинете, нужно какие-то дела доделать. 

Закрыв глаза, я прислонилась головой к стеклу. Мама... папа... А я даже не знаю, что с ними произошло, помню только жуткие звуки за спиной, вспышки, крики, огонь... Папа велел нам бежать, сам сражался с тенями, мама тоже приказала прятаться... Я ведь не видела, как они погибли, знаю об этом только со слов... которые даже были адресованы не мне. А кто может это знать? Сарутоби Хирузен? Он с командой меня нашли. И вообще почему из всех людей именно он решил взять меня к себе? Почему они все ко мне так хорошо относятся? Может быть... можно спросить? Я... боюсь. И даже не того, что Хирузен-сан не станет отвечать мне, а... что ответ про маму и папу окажется... таким, что мне не понравится? Но... вдруг? Я хочу... я должна знать правду. Просто обязана.

Еще немного поколебавшись в раздумьях, я вышла из комнаты и спустилась на первый этаж. Вдруг он еще там? Подойдя к нужной двери я увидела снизу полосу света. Значит, там кто-то есть. Дрожащей рукой коснулась ручки и толкнула дверь от себя.

Кабинет большой и просторный, как и во всем остальном доме, не считая чердака, мебель расставлена так, чтобы незанятого пространства было как можно больше. Вдоль стен книжные шкафы и полки, занятые соответствующим содержимым, по углам тумбочки с цветами, Еще у дальней стены какой-то закрытый шкаф, там стоят какие-то стеклянные бутыли. Окна открыты, верхняя лампа выключена, горит только настольная на низком столе в центре комнаты. За этим самым столом, на котором были разложены какие-то свитки, со скрещенными ногами сидел сам хозяин кабинета, курил трубку и что-то писал. Я удивленно застыла: он курит?

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P-jxRe6uEsE&feature=emb_logo) **

\- Орочимару? - Хирузен оторвался от своих записей. - Входи, не бойся. - Он быстро убрал трубку и помахал рукой, разгоняя слабый табачный дым. Витавший в воздухе запах был не такой противный, как могло показаться. Один раз когда-то на меня дыхнул нетрезвый накуренный мужик, за что сразу получил от папы. Никогда не забуду...

Я осторожно подошла к столу, нервно сжимая пальцы рук.

\- Почему не спишь? Поздно уже.

Само собой, я промолчала. Хирузен встал из-за стола, взял лежавшую у окна коричневую подушку, положил справа от себя и с улыбкой предложил:

\- Садись ко мне.

Я с ногами забралась на подушку рядом с Хирузеном и взглянула на исписанные листы бумаги на столе. Какие-то тексты, а еще несколько бумажек полностью в цифрах, столбики многозначных чисел, степеней, корней, что-то объединено крючкообразной скобкой, у некоторых рядом стоит взятый в скобки восклицательный знак... Что это? Я только сложение, вычитание, умножение и деление знаю...

\- Это так, уже не работа. Ментальная арифметика, счет в уме, - Хирузен-сан проследил мой взгляд, - хороший способ отвлечься от... Всего. Вот, допустим... - Он написал простой пример с одним действием - сложением: "5725 + 6289 = 12014", затем извлек из-под нескольких свернутых свитков калькулятор и набрал те же самые значения: - Проверяем. Видишь? - Результат подтвердился. Но если он ждал от меня удивления, то напрасно, я и сама это могу делать. До семизначных уже, как говорила.

В ответ я, взяв карандаш и придвинув к себе тот же лист бумаги, я написала свои первые пришедшие в голову числа: "16780 - 11738 = 5042". У мужчины отвисла челюсть.

\- Мару, ты... - Он на всякий случай схватился за калькулятор, проверяя. Результат совпал. - Вот это да... А еще можешь? Так... - Хирузен написал следующий пример: "3115 : 89 = ?"

_"35"_ \- сразу же обозначила я рядом со знаком вопроса.

\- Поразительно... Орочимару, ты... - он взял меня за левую руку, - ты гений! Давно ты так умеешь?

Подобрав тот же карандаш, я стала писать прямо под примерами:

_"С трех лет папа начал меня учить. Хотя мама не считала это нужным."_

\- Здорово... Ты прямо как я, только я начал увлекаться этим гораздо позже. И тоже очень впечатлил своих учителей, прошлых Хокаге. Данзо, мой вечный соперник и одновременно лучший друг, так и не перестал мне завидовать.

Имя... Это тот самый человек, что нашел меня в лесу? Или другой, но зовут его так же? Мало ли что...

_"Тот, кто был с вами, когда меня нашли? Он был первым, кого я увидела."_

\- Да... Ты помнишь? - Хирузен задумчиво потеребил бороду и уже тише добавил: - Ну да, гипертимезия... Точно.

Я уже слышала это слово в прошлом году от врачей из Деревни Тумана. Необычная память. Врожденный дефект, как они считали, ненормальный даже для шиноби... И еще Манда назвал меня мнемонистом... Возможно благодаря этому я так рано начала говорить и легко считаю в уме. Только откуда он это знает? От врачей в конохской больнице? Как бы это ни выяснилось... и о чем бы тогда они ни говорили. Я ведь не слышала. Но как бы то ни было, мне показалось, что раз мы коснулись уже этой темы, пора задать нужные вопросы.

_"Хирузен-сама, почему вы решили взять меня к себе? Не поймите неправильно, я благодарна, только интересно. Почему?"_

Мужчина в ответ нервно усмехнулся:

\- Для ребенка своего возраста ты очень хорошо формулируешь мысли. Я уж не говорю о твоих умственных способностях и возможностях шиноби…

С недовольным видом я положила правую ладонь на лист бумаги с написанным вопросом. Он хотел увести разговор в сторону, а мне были нужны ответы.

\- Ах да, это... - пробормотал он и вздохнул, положив руки на стол. - Ну... Как сказать-то... - Снова взгляд на меня: - Ты веришь в судьбу?

Я помотала головой, не понимая, к чему он клонит.

\- И я - нет, но в тот момент... - Сарутоби-сан полностью развернулся ко мне, - в тот момент, когда я тебя увидел, то будто бы понял... осознал, что... Так нужно.

Все еще не понимаю...

\- Иногда получается, мы просто что-то знаем, хотя не можем это объяснить. Интуиция, инстинктивная реакция, да как хочешь назови. После того как мы передали тебя врачам, я все не мог перестать о тебе думать. Рассказал обо всем Бивако-чан, сам решил снова тебя навестить... - Он сжал в ладонях пальцы моей левой руки, провел пальцами по моим длинным волосам и снова повторил сказанное ранее: - В общем, так было нужно. По какой бы... случайности... наши пути не пересеклись.

Я была ему благодарна. Ему, Бивако-сан и Асуме... Но желание кинуться мужчине на шею сковывалось от следующего, самого главного вопроса. Того, который я собиралась задать изначально. Ответ уже знаю, но подтверждение может сделать все только хуже. Сжав кулаки и сдавленно выдохнув, я опять потянулась к лежавшим на столе бумаге и карандашу и начала выводить слова:

_"Скажите, Хирузен-сама, мои мама и папа, они правда..."_ \- рука с карандашом задержалась над бумагой. Я просто не смогла заставить себя написать это слово и беспомощно посмотрела на Хирузена-сана. Его лицо в свете настольной лампы стало особенно мрачным и напряженным. Несколько секунд он молчал, а затем тихо произнес:

\- Мне жаль, Мару.

Внутри все похолодело, карандаш выпал из рук, вся комната будто поплыла. Хирузен встал и подошел к окну. Поставив руки на пояс, он все смотрел и смотрел куда-то на улицу, не нарушая тишины. Отвернувшись от него, я до боли укусила себя за правый указательный палец, а левую руку сжала в кулак на уровне живота. Хотелось просто упасть на пол, сжаться в комок и снова реветь. Я все это слышала, я все это знала... Я это спросила, чтобы услышать подтверждение факта.

\- Так совпало, что в тот момент мы возвращались домой с задания, услышали эти леденящие душу звуки и крики... увидели вспышки. Когда прибыли на место, все уже кончилось, увидели только поломанные горящие деревья и тела. Данзо с Торифу решили проверить окрестности... и нашли тебя. - Хирузен обернулся на меня: - Ты помнишь Иноичи? Того, кто пытался прочесть твою память, чтобы помочь нам разобраться в случившемся.

Буравя взглядом стол, я один раз кивнула.

\- По образам в твоей голове он их и опознал. - Шаги за спиной, и вот он уже сидит на коленях напротив меня. - Мне, правда, очень жаль... Орочимару.

Воздух застрял в горле. На ощупь я снова взяла карандаш и, еле сдерживая слезы, дрожащей рукой написала:

_"Где они?"_

\- Это... - Хирузен-сан замялся. - Может, не сейчас? Я скажу тебе где, даже покажу. Но... позже. Ты еще не...

Не дав Сарутоби-сану договорить, я резко шлепнула левой рукой по столу, прямо по бумаге с вопросом, требуя ответ здесь и сейчас. Это действие заставило мужчину вздрогнуть, я тоже оторопела, но удержала на нем гневный взгляд. От удара ладонь отдалась сильной болью, но я была так зла, что не стала придавать этому значения. Сейчас. Я хочу знать все, Хирузен-сама.

\- Ну хорошо, - сдался он, вставая, - пойдем, я все покажу.

Он открыл для меня дверь, мы вышли из кабинета, а затем из дома. Уже совсем темно, и этот эффект усиливается от яркого света уличных фонарей. Прохладно, но не холодно, дышится свежестью и цветущими деревьями, где-то стрекочут сверчки.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpEy81h3r-o&feature=emb_logo) **

Шли мы по улицам долго, хотя может это мне так показалось, поскольку я не представляла, куда мы вообще идем, и что увидим на месте. Я все боковым зрением ловила на себе взгляд Сарутоби-сана, однако он ничего не говорил, просто шел рядом молча. В конечном итоге мы оказались у высокой каменной стены с открытыми массивными воротами, за которыми находилось... кладбище. Большая отгороженная от деревни территория с множеством установленных рядами одинаковых надгробий. Я испуганно посмотрела на Хирузена, тот кивнул и первым шагнул в ворота. Схватившись обеими руками за ворот юкаты, я пошла за ним, невольно озираясь. Здесь тоже есть фонари, но не такие яркие. И вокруг тихо. Очень тихо. Пройдя пять рядов, мы свернули налево и остановились около двенадцатого по счету от дороги памятника.

\- Ну, мы пришли, - тихо объявил Хирузен-сан, указывая на одну из мраморных табличек.

Сбивчиво дыша, я подошла на ватных ногах и в слабом свете фонарей увидела выгравированные на мраморе два имени. “Акияма Кенджи” и “Акияма Йорико”, прочитала я и обомлела. Откуда здесь наша фамилия? Не припомню, чтобы я что-то говорила кому-нибудь… или писала на эту тему, тогда откуда они знают? Ладно имена, которые, возможно узнали так же, как и мое, но… фамилию? И почему под их именами знак ниндзя? Этот, который спираль с треугольником слева, обозначающий символ самой Конохагакуре, Деревни Скрытого Листа. Как бы там ни было, ужас от осознания, что это действительно они… они…

Ноги подкосились, я села на колени, дрожа всем телом и протягивая обе руки к надгробной плите. Земля начала уходить из-под ног, покалывающее онемение распространялось по телу одновременно с тем, как грудь что-то мучительно сдавило изнутри, дыхание сбилось, чувствовалось, будто горло сжала чья-то невидимая рука.

Мама… Папа…

\- Мару? – тихо окликнул Хирузен-сан.

_\- Мару, иди сюда! Смотри, кто вернулся! – позвала меня старушка Мамоко-сан. Я выскочила из соседней комнаты и увидела их. Пять дней где-то отсутствовали, говорили, что нужно было выполнить какое-то важное секретное задание._

_\- Папа! Мама! – радостно воскликнула я, кидаясь к ним._

_\- Вот моя радость! - воскликнул папа. Он поймал меня за руки и оторвал от пола. - Тебе ведь уже пять лет, да?_

_\- Да! - я кивнула._

_\- Давай... - он стал подбрасывать меня вверх почти до потолка, отсчитывая: - Раз, два, три, четыре, пять... И еще один на удачу! - И начал меня щекотать._

_Бр-р-р... Безумно боюсь щекотки._

_Потом мы шли домой по заснеженной освещенной улице. Было холодно, однако зимний вечер выдался ясным и безветренным. Проходя мимо большого ледяного городка, который построили для деревенских детей, я сказала, что хочу покататься с горок. Мама не возражала, а папа предложил пойти всем вместе. Мама отказалась, тогда мы побежали на горку вдвоем. Потом мама, все же, поддалась на папины уговоры и тоже один раз скатилась с нами с ледяной горы..._

Всего несколько месяцев назад это было, прошедшей зимой. Мои руки провели по холодному мрамору и выгравированным надписям. У меня не осталось никаких вещей, принадлежавших им, никаких фотографий... Только воспоминания. Подробные. Спасибо моей ненормальной памяти, благодаря ей у меня есть возможность мысленно вернуться в прошлое. Жаль только, что лишь мысленно. Раньше я думала, что все люди такое могут, но... как мне сказали прошлым летом, что очень даже не все. Родители отвергали все предложения врачей детально изучить мой мозг, без вреда для меня, разумеется. Почему-то это должно было оставаться секретом.

\- Орочимару, - снова позвал мужской голос.

Я обернулась через правое плечо и с удивлением обнаружила, что Сарутоби-сан до сих пор тут рядом.

\- Пойдем домой, уже поздно.

Не хочу. Я снова посмотрела на памятник. Не хочу уходить. Я тут останусь, с ними. По телу прошла дрожь - уже прохладно на улице, а на мне только легкая юката. Но это не важно. Останусь.

\- Мару, - понимая, что я не собираюсь его слушать, Хирузен схватил меня за плечи и заставил подняться с земли, - пора домой. - Он опустился передо мной на корточки, по прежнему сжимая мои плечи. - Придем сюда в другой раз, хорошо?

Безуспешно борясь со слезами, я замотала головой. Нет. Я хочу остаться. Мое место здесь, с ними. Губы дрожали, я часто дышала и плакала, стоя с опущенной головой и сжав ладони на уровне лица. Больно, Сарутоби-сама... Где-то в груди... Очень...

\- Девочка моя, - Хирузен крепко обнял меня, - тебе тяжело, ты скучаешь по ним.

Да... Я закивала, обнимая его в ответ. Да, скучаю. Скучаю безмерно. Спасибо. Спасибо ему, что понял. Когда мы уходили, я все еще роняла слезы, постоянно оглядываясь, пока территория кладбища не осталась за воротами.

* * *

У нас были хорошие отношения, в моем детстве, в юности, даже какое-то время, когда я стала частью АНБУ. Между нами будто была эмоциональная связь, мы научились понимать друг друга с полуслова или даже с полувзгляда, и не только с ним, с Цунаде и Джирайей тоже. Сарутоби Хирузен был хорошим приемным отцом для меня и замечательным учителем для нас троих. Команда Хирузена, легендарные Саннины, как нас потом стали называть. Разногласия были, порой даже серьезные, доходило до ссор и моих побегов из дома, однако в целом... Все, даже члены семьи, порой друг с другом ругаются и выясняют отношения, так ведь? И у всех есть секреты. Да, секреты... Но обо всем последовательно.

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) Dreamfall OST - Zoe's Theme; (начало)

2) Naruto Shippuden OST - Continuing The Road; (Хирузен и Бивако навещают детей)

3) Naruto Shippuden OST - Gentle Hands; (Мару думает о родителях, время трека полное, заканчивается эпизодом с Луной)

4) Naruto Shippuden OST – Floating Dead Leaves; (возвращение домой)

5) Deep Impact OST – The Long Return Home; (Мару думает о событиях трагической ночи) 

6) Naruto Shippuden OST - Obito's Death Theme; (Мару приходит к Хокаге и спрашивает его о своей семье)

7) Naruto Shippuden The Movie 3 OST - Evening Calm (Хокаге приводит Мару к могилам ее родителей)

**P.S. "На-на", это, на самом деле я сказала в раннем детстве, когда мне впервые показали Луну))**


	6. Пролог. Глава 6. Старые новые друзья.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IoGRzkpI7fA&feature=emb_logo) **

_День солнечный, я бы даже сказала чересчур солнечный и яркий, несмотря на плывущие по небу облака. Справа озеро с опускающимися к воде ветками плакучих деревьев, что растут по берегам, слева луг полностью занятый... могильными мраморными плитами. Передо мной дорога, ведущая к стене и огромным массивным деревянным воротам, за которыми большая каменная лестница поднимается на высокий холм вдалеке. Настолько высокий, что часть ступеней скрыта облаками. Ворота настежь распахнуты, сквозь них только нужно пройти._

__

_Вокруг странные солнечные блики, особенно слепит отражение солнца в воде, все кругом немного размыто, будто мое зрение затуманено. В ушах непонятный белый шум, где-то отдаленно слышится чей-то шепот. Я медленно иду к этой лестнице за воротами. Зачем, не знаю, понимаю только, что мне нужно туда... что бы на скрытой от глаз вершине ни находилось... Легкий ветерок слегка колышет мои распущенные волосы и просторную юкату, игриво шелестит зелеными листьями и гонит легкую рябь по воде._

_\- Время - это все, Мару... - слышится буквально отовсюду мамин шепот. - Однажды ты поймешь..._

_По мере приближения передо мной на расстоянии прямо из воздуха возникают две фигуры: мужчина и женщина, они идут в том же направлении, что и я, держатся за руки. Оба одеты в темные костюмы и зеленые жилеты, на ногах темно-синие сандалии, на правом бедре у каждого еще белый ремешок для ножен. Еще на спине мужчины виден красный круг с черной спиралью, спину женщины скрывают длинные черные распущенные волосы до колен, красиво развевающиеся на ветру. У мужчины волосы тоже черные и торчат “ежиком”. Глазам не верю, они очень похожи на..._

_\- Мама? Папа? - позвала я, но идущая впереди пара никак не отреагировала. Я крикнула громче - опять ноль реакции. Они... глухие, или это я, сама того не зная, лишилась голоса? Себя же слышу. Или это вовсе не они?_

_Ускоряю шаг до бега, но все равно расстояние между нами не сокращается, несмотря на то, что они идут медленно, а я несусь на пределе скорости. Он и она уже прошли через ворота..._

_\- Подождите! Не уходите! Мама! Папа! Нет!!!_

__

_(Родители Мару: Огава Кенджи и Акияма Йорико)_

_Женщина и мужчина наконец-то оборачиваются. Это они! Только почему-то на головах еще повязки с символом Скрытого Листа... При виде их лиц я спотыкаюсь и падаю на колени, с ужасом понимая, что больше не могу бежать. Оба машут мне, будто прощаясь. Беспомощно тяну к ним руки и кричу, но все бесполезно. Яркий свет затмевает все вокруг, пока не остается только белая пелена перед глазами._

_\- Время - это все, Мару... Однажды ты поймешь..._

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-eGZMdzuPYU&feature=emb_logo) **

Я резко вздрогнула и открыла глаза, не понимая, где нахожусь. Над головой белый потолок с коричневыми перегородками, изо всех окон в комнату льется яркий свет, обстановка уже знакомая… Перевернувшись на спину с правого бока, я глубоко вдохнула, успокаиваясь. Тело еще била дрожь, и дышала я так, будто действительно только что преследовала людей, которых так догнать и не смогла. Это был сон… странный кошмар опять, возможно вызванный вчерашним сначала разговором, а потом и…

Грудь и горло снова мучительно сдавило. Мама… папа… Почему? Как? Как так? Это все нереально. Не должно быть. Я не... не... За дверью кто-то прошел, заставив меня застыть на секунду. Когда шаги смолкли, я села и снова уставилась в одну точку, а именно на собственные колени под одеялом. В голове крутился почему-то мотив одной из песен, что я прежде слышала от мамы. Она любила петь, но именно без слов, говорила, что это музыка сердца... Что бы это ни значило. Но голос у нее был красивый... Интересно, Бивако-сан поет? Я еще не слышала. Погодите, что это еще за странные мысли? Почему мне вообще должно быть дело, поет кто-то или нет? Хотела бы и я петь... или как минимум говорить. Или не хотела бы... не имеет значения.

Со вздохом медленно сползла с кровати и подошла к окну. Солнце уже высоко. Интересно, сколько сейчас времени? Похоже, далеко не утро. Я окинула глазами комнату в поисках каких-то часов и заметила электронные на тумбочке возле кровати, они показывали время: 14:21... Черт, это что, больше половины дня прошло?! Ничего себе... Я никогда прежде... Как так-то? Может, мне вообще не стоит попадаться на глаза кому-либо? Да, наверное, я все равно не знаю, что сказать, точнее написать, или как вообще себя вести. А что делать? Отправиться туда, где мы с Хирузеном-саном были прошлым вечером? Наверное... Где это место... Если бы знала, куда пойдем, постаралась бы запомнить дорогу, даже несмотря на то, что было уже темно. Сарутоби-сан еще просил не сообщать никому, где мы были, мол чтобы не огорчать его жену и их сына. Я, правда, так и не поняла, почему у них могло бы испортиться настроение. Это я могу расстроиться, а им-то какое дело... Нет... Нет, я просто... просто у меня горе, поэтому говорю эти вещи.

Дверь тихо отворилась, и на пороге показалась Бивако-сан. Я так снова ушла в себя, что осознала ее присутствие лишь услышав голос:

\- Орочимару! Наконец-то ты проснулась! - Я только отвернулась от окошка, а женщина уже стояла рядом. - Как ты себя чувствуешь? - Она села на корточки и положила руки мне на плечи.

В ответ я три раза кивнула, что все хорошо. На самом же деле нет, но это и так ясно. К тому же в голове какой-то туман... Соображается с трудом и почему-то опять хочется спать.

\- Одевайся и спускайся вниз, я приготовлю поесть, хорошо?

Не глядя на нее, я взяла со спинки стула висевшую там юкату. Бивако улыбнулась и вышла. Еще немного помедлив, я пошла в ванную тоже на втором этаже и более-менее привела себя в приличный вид. Расчесывая волосы перед зеркалом, я все воспроизводила в памяти события из сна. Это было так... по-настоящему, так... Не знаю даже. Но их нет. Их нет и больше не будет рядом. Я хочу туда. Туда, где была прошлым поздним вечером. И сидеть там с ними, чтобы никто меня не трогал. Только где это место? Жаль, вчера было темно.

\- Мару, ты там? - вместе с этим раздался осторожный стук.

А?! Опомнившись, я быстро выключила воду, что, оказывается, текла из крана, пока я пялилась на свое отражение, и открыла дверь, нос к носу столкнувшись с Бивако-сан.

\- Все в порядке?

Я в ответ кивнула, Бивако посторонилась, пропуская меня, и вместе мы сошли по лестнице на первый этаж, где в столовой увидела ту женщину, с которой пересеклась на второй день здесь. Исикава Айяно. Я еще, когда первый раз ее увидела, испугалась и своротила горшок с цветком...

Она как раз поставила на стол тарелку с рисовыми шариками, одним яйцом и овощами рядом со стаканом с чаем. Справа так же лежали две палочки.

\- Здравствуй, Мару, - поприветствовала Айяно, - рада снова тебя видеть.

Я посмотрела на нее, мысленно здороваясь, только лицом это никак не сумела выразить. Женщина как-то задумчиво оглядела меня и вышла из комнаты. Могу только предполагать, что она подумала, мне в любом случае стало как-то некомфортно. Уйти бы куда... Где никто не будет к тебе приставать, не станет жалеть, не будет пытаться с тобой говорить...

\- Садись, - Бивако указала на стул, рядом с которым на столе была еда. Я послушно опустилась на указанное место и с тихим вздохом взяла палочки в правую руку. Бивако-сан села на соседний стул и, пока я ела, все смотрела на меня с неким беспокойством. Это потому что я спала всю ночь и большую часть дня? Сама не понимаю, как это случилось...

\- Хирузен сказал, - нарушила она тишину, - ты умеешь считать в уме большие числа, это правда?

У меня лицо вытянулось от удивления. Сказал? Н-ну да, умею... немного. Я развела руками и отправила в рот очередной рисовый шарик. Со вчерашнего дня поняла, что существуют, оказывается, не только четыре действия с числами... Только я не видела их раньше, даже названий не знаю.

\- Невероятно. Асуму вот не заставишь учить математику, сколько с ним бьюсь. Даже навыки своего отца так же легко за секунды производить вычисления огромных чисел без калькулятора или компьютера он воспринимает как насмешку. Говорит: "Папа, тебе-то легко..." - Бивако тихо хихикнула. - Он, кстати, скоро вернется. Хотел привести друзей, Какаши и Гай тоже очень за тебя переживали, знаешь.

Асума говорил... Погодите, сегодня? Ой... Руки дрогнули. Не то, чтобы я не хочу... Или точно не хочу... Не знаю... Не уверена.

\- Орочимару? - насторожилась Бивако-сан.

Я помотала головой и снова принялась за еду. Лучше не давать ей лишних поводов для беспокойства, объясняться все равно не выйдет без карандаша и бумаги.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qDDCIlsuG2o&feature=emb_logo) **

Потом уже я снова поднялась в свою комнату, забралась на подоконник с ногами, взяв свою куклу-ниндзя, и открыла створку. День хороший, такие в Деревне Тумана были нечасто... Что дальше делать? Как быть? Их нет. Мне было тоскливо, без слез, просто грустно. Устала. Время – это все… Слова мамы из сна. Что это значит? Наверное ничего... Сны - это всего лишь сны.

_\- Где артефакт?! Говори, или девчонке конец!_

_Острие больно прокалывает кожу на шее слева..._

_\- А-а-а-а!!!_

_\- Нет! Стойте, я…_

Послышался звук, будто кто-то открыл, а потом закрыл дверь, но когда я посмотрела в том направлении, то никого не увидела. Дверь как была закрытой, так и осталась. Показалось, наверное. Я снова посмотрела в окно невидящим взглядом.

_\- Мару… Мару, слушай меня… Ты должна бежать. Не важно, что будет происходить. Когда скажу, беги, что есть сил, только не оглядывайся._

_\- Мама!_

_\- Беги, детка… Беги!!! Я люблю тебя, Мару…_

\- Мару, эй! Земля вызывает Орочимару!

Боже мой! От неожиданного крика Асумы над ухом я чуть с подоконника не скатилась, куклу, правда, таки уронила. Когда он успел появиться? Не слышала, чтобы кто-то вошел.

\- Ой… извини, что напугал, - смутился он. Я вопросительно уставилась на мальчишку, восстанавливая дыхание. – Просто я тебя позвал сначала, ты не откликнулась… В общем… это… Эм-м-м… Привет.

Все еще сидя на подоконнике, я подняла правую руку и чуть шевельнула пальцами. Да уж, привет. Хорошо поздоровались друг с другом…

\- Я в общем что... - он пошкрябал макушку левой рукой, - короче парней привел... Помнишь Какаши и Гая? Говорил, они хотели снова с тобой увидеться. Это... выйдешь к ним? - При виде моего пустого взгляда лицо Асумы погрустнело: - Н-ну... если нет, ничего страшного, они поймут... Потом тогда как-нибудь...

Со вздохом я сползла с подоконника и сделала несколько шагов к двери. Не хочу. Никого видеть не хочу. Но... если и дальше буду гнуть свое, сделаю только хуже... себе. Людям раньше не было до меня дела, а теперь постоянно рядом кто-то есть. Они жалеют меня, а мне не нужно жалости. А я просто хочу, чтобы меня оставили в покое. Вот и все. Но с другой стороны было бы и хорошо увидеть мальчишек, они, Асума и я - все пережили сильный страх... Так что...

\- Т-ты согласна? - удивился приемный брат.

В ответ я сдула попавшую на лицо прядь волос и поставила руки на пояс. Лицо Асумы снова просияло:

\- Отлично! - он подпрыгнул к двери и выскочил в проем. - Пошли, они у меня в комнате ждут.

У него? Я еще не видела комнату Асумы. Вообще в этом доме мало куда ходила.

Когда приемный брат открыл дверь, первыми в глаза бросились две знакомые фигуры его друзей, а уже потом окружающая обстановка. По факту ничем особым комната Асумы ни отличалась от моей, разве что расположение мебели было несколько иным и… царил некий беспорядок: на кровати валялась какая-то одежда, на столе вокруг компьютера бумажки вперемешку с книгами, в правом ближнем углу еще рюкзак с чем-то. А в целом тоже все прилично. У меня в родном доме больше хлама было, который мною как хлам никогда не воспринимался.

\- Эй, какие люди! Привет! - радостно воскликнул темноволосый мальчишка с круглыми глазами и стрижкой под горшок. Гай, его зовут Майто Гай, точно. Он столь неожиданно оказался рядом, что я от страха юркнула Асуме за спину.

\- Зачем так резко-то? - осудил второй, кареглазый с белыми как снег волосами, торчащими в разные стороны. Имя этого мальчика Хатаке Какаши, да. Самым вызывающим в его внешности была черная маска, закрывавшая нижнюю часть лица и дальше переходящая в кофту того же цвета. Для чего это? У него же нормальное лицо. - Как поживаешь, Мару? Рад, что тебе лучше.

Убрав волосы с левого плеча, я приветливо улыбнулась обоим, отмечая про себя, что тоже рада их видеть. Теперь, после того, что мы все испытали, эти мальчишки больше не вызывали у меня страха, даже наоборот в каком-то смысле.

Некоторое время мы просто сидели на полу в комнате Асумы, мальчишки болтали о разном, например все радовались, что завтра им не надо на учебу, поскольку послезавтра весенний фестиваль, и детям дано три дня вне школы.

\- К нам завтра родственники нагрянут, - протянул Гай, он лег на пол и заложил руки за голову. - Каждую весну как обычно...

\- Тут всегда на праздники толкучка, - вздохнул Какаши и пояснил мне: - С окрестных поселений люди приезжают, ярмарка, шоу, гуляния...

\- Мы тоже семьей собираемся, только послезавтра, - поделился Асума. - А завтра в гости к Сенджу. Нас пригласили...

Сенджу? Бивако-сан говорила мне о Сенджу... Это те же самые, или просто фамилии одинаковые? И что он имеет в виду? Асума не заметил моего вопросительного взгляда. Он постукал правым указательным пальцем по полу и предложил:

\- Может, пойдем все погуляем? Чего дома сидеть?

От этой фразы я пришла в ужас, правая рука стиснула левую, сжавшуюся в кулак. В прошлый раз все начиналось точно так же… безобидно… с предложения погулять…

\- Орочимару, ты чего? – удивился Какаши. Я уставилась на него с несчастным видом. Приемный брат подсел на коленях справа и прошептал мне на ухо:

\- Мару, никаких теней больше не будет, вся Коноха под усиленной охраной на всякий случай, больше такого не повторится. И мы даже от дома далеко уходить не станем. Тени больше не появятся. Поверь. – Он протянул мне правую руку.

Сначала я колебалась. Не будет? Тени ушли, да? Карие глаза брата были полны уверенности, а улыбка вселяла надежду. Он верил, что больше на нас никто не нападет и хотел от меня той же веры. Все еще немного побаиваясь, я протянула ему свою левую руку, и мальчишка крепко стиснул мои пальцы.

\- Ну вот, другое дело, - он разжал свою ладонь и поднял вверх большой палец, далее встал, одновременно увлекая меня за собой. Гай и Какаши тоже поднялись с пола. – Пойдемте, народ.

Мы вышли из комнаты Асумы и спустились на первый этаж, никого по пути не встретив. Но стоило только оказаться рядом с входной дверью, как в спину раздалось:

\- И куда это вы собрались? - Бивако-сан стояла на лестнице, скрестив руки на груди, и вопросительно взирала на нас.

\- М-мы - погулять, - Асума указал на дверь, - тут будем, недалеко.

Женщина напряглась. Видно, она не хотела бы нас никуда отпускать, похоже думала о том же, о чем и я: тени. Но они же говорили, что здесь, в Деревне, никто плохой не покажется. Или нет? Может, страх безосновательный?

\- Хорошо, - наконец, ответила Бивако, ее правая рука стиснула перилла лестницы. – Ты знаешь, последнее время у меня душа не на месте, когда вы гуляете после учебы.

\- Но мам, - Асума подступил к ней, - больше никаких нападений не было, и папа сказал, что охрана Конохи усилена. Мы ведь и позавчера ходили гулять, и до этого… Не бойся, - мальчик взял ее за руку, - в лес не пойдем, да и никто не пустит… до папиных распоряжений. Так что…

\- Да, я знаю, - сдалась она. – Хорошо, идите. Но будьте внимательны. – Бивако положила левую руку Асуме на плечо: - За Орочимару присматривай.

\- Обязательно, не бойся.

Он снова подскочил к нам и открыл дверь, мы по очереди прошли на улицу. Асума еще тихо прошептал, чтобы мать не слышала:

\- И так последние пять дней…

\- Мои тоже переживают, но что теперь, не жить? – согласился Какаши.

\- Их можно понять, - возразил Гай. – У меня до сих пор ноги подрагивают, бегать быстро с трудом получается.

\- Здесь гулять! – крикнула вдогонку Бивако. - Ни шагу за пределы деревни! И как начнет темнеть – все сразу домой, слышите?

\- Все как и до этого! – отозвался ее сын, выходя последним и закрывая дверь. А пока мы шли по саду до калитки, мне еще пояснил: - После того случая нам ходить в лес пока запрещено, папа вообще думал временно отменить занятия в Академии и школе для гражданских детей, но ограничились усилением охраны периметра пока что. На “базе” никто из нас больше не был. – “База” – это, смею предположить, тот самый дом на дереве.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C3007KiMoVY&feature=emb_logo) **

Какое-то время мы просто неспешно слонялись по улицам, парни рассказывали мне о своей учебе, что у них там происходит… Оказывается, в Академию Ниндзя ученики поступают с шести лет, проходят начальный этап обучения три года, потом сдают первые экзамены, получают ранг “Генин” или ниндзя первого уровня, далее их распределяют по командам из трех человек, каждый отряд ведет Джонин, ниндзя высшего класса, который отвечает за развитие навыков каждого индивида и учит командной работе, но студенты так же посещают общие занятия, где изучают естественные науки. Какаши, Гай и Асума, к их разочарованию, оказались в разных командах, но их дружбе это ничуть не помешало, после уроков они часто тусят вместе. Как сейчас, например, ну и меня в компанию прихватили зачем-то. Почему – не догадываюсь, но признаюсь вам, от прогулки с ними мне стало немного легче, чувство пустоты слегка притупилось, и грусть временно отступила.

Так мы дошли до парка, в центре которого был пруд, а вокруг него росли раскидистые красивые плакучие деревья. Неподалеку детская площадка, малыши радостно копались в песочницах, катались на качелях, съезжали с горок... В общем, весело играли. Так же заметила несколько взрослых. Кто-то сидел на лавочках, один мужчина вон показывал двоим совсем маленьким мальчикам, как лепить куличи из песка, ну и все такое.

\- Давайте куда-нибудь на дерево махнем, что ли? - предложил Гай.

\- Хм, почему бы и нет, - Какаши под своей маской улыбнулся. Он первым подбежал к воде, высматривая подходящее и указал на то, прочные ветки которого нависали над водой больше других. - Во, это подойдет! - Он соединил руки печатью Козы, на секунду под его стопами частички земли и пыли поднялись в воздух, и вот он резво взбежал по стволу без рук. - Да, сгодится. - Какаши залез чуть повыше, освобождая место для остальных.

\- Куда? - остановил его Асума. - Сестру мою лови, она еще так не умеет.

\- Зато щит умеет создавать, - вставил сзади Гай.

\- Так это вот сейчас очень прям нужно... - Асума соединил ладони "чашечкой" и выставил их вперед, слегка присев: - Ставь ногу, - сказал он мне, - я подсажу.

Какаши сверху уже спустился на первую толстую ветку и протянул оттуда правую руку. Откинув назад волосы, я с некоторой боязнью поставила левую ногу на протянутые ладони, отталкиваясь и хватаясь за ствол, Какаши тут же поймал меня сверху.

\- Давай лапу, - он ухватил меня за правую руку и затащил к себе. Я подвинулась вправо от него, чтобы и другим было куда забраться. Асума так же, как и его друг, легко вбежал по дереву, Гай же сел на корточки, положив руки на землю, несколько секунд не шевелился, а потом... запрыгнул на ветку, что находилась на несколько метров выше!

Ух ты, изумилась я про себя, вот это скакнул! Темноволосый мальчик со стрижкой под горшок с верхней ветки показал мне большие пальцы и лучезарно улыбнулся. Вот что странно, подумалось мне, еще ни разу я не видела, как он использует какое-либо дзюцу, никаких знаков руками, никаких трюков с чакрой, вообще ничего. В тот день, когда на нас напали, мальчишки устроили мне показательное выступление, так все "волшебство" исходило от Асумы и Какаши, а еще когда мы до этого прятались от мужчины по имени Торифу, опять же только эти двое сотворили иллюзию со стогами сена... в мае. Не удивительно, что нас раскусили. В любом случае, Гай прятался за нами, сам такую маскировку не создал. Как будто бы он и не шиноби вовсе. Но если бы он не был ниндзя, то не учился бы в Академии... Наверное.

Заправив волосы за уши, я чуть свесилась в дерева, глядя на свое мутное отражение в воде. Немного видно водоросли, даже три рыбы проплыли. Чуть дальше в воде цветут красные лилии среди зеленых листьев. Сидящий рядом приемный брат вытащил из сумки на правом бедре что-то черное и острое, размером с ладонь, покрутил на пальце и протянул мне:

\- Смотри, настоящий сюрикен. Бери, если не боишься, только осторожно, он очень острый.

Не скажу, что сюрикен - для меня совершенно нечто новое. Папа мне свои показывал. Только у него были пятиконечные, и острия загнуты в одном направлении, и еще цвет был медно-коричневый. Этот же был черный и четырехконечный, к тому же концы этой "звезды" были прямые, без каких-либо зазубрин или завитков. А мама вот, кстати, использовала в точности как этот. Один раз я уже пыталась бросать... и сильно порезала руку. Было очень больно...

Как они это делают? Я задумчиво рассматривала металлический предмет на своей левой ладони. Действительно острый... А они кидают их с такой легкостью, и при этом с руками ничего не делается.

\- Так... Мару... - начал Какаши, когда мы все уселись на ветках, как большие птицы, - ты знаешь еще какие-нибудь дзюцу кроме щита чакры? Умеешь еще что-то?

Я помотала головой и, посмотрев на Асуму, расстроено поджала губы, возвращая ему его сюрикен. Как ни странно, мальчик понял, в чем дело. Без лишних слов мальчик спрятал металлическую звезду туда, откуда достал, вытащил из правого кармана прежний блокнот с ручкой и отдал мне.

 _"Только это,"_ \- написала я, благодарно кивнув приемному брату, - _"мама и папа настаивали сначала на изучении этой техники, а уже потом обещали и другое."_

\- Странный выбор, - задумчиво протянул Гай сверху.

\- Ничего не странный! Нас такому даже и не думают учить! Я же при всем классе спросил у Танаки-сенсея, что такое щит чакры, и почему нас не учат...

\- Не обращай внимания, он просто еще бесится из-за сегодняшней двойки за поведение на математике... - шепнул Асума мне на ухо и хихикнул. Я слегка улыбнулась, хотя и не совсем поняла, что он имеет в виду.

\- ...забыл, что он сказал? Мало кто из шиноби такое может делать! Это дзюцу высшего уровня! А ей всего пять лет, и она... она... Так не бывает!

\- Как видишь - бывает, - Гай ткнул правым указательным пальцем в мою сторону. Какаши выглядел обиженным.

Почему-то я почувствовала себя виноватой. Идея со щитом была мамина, она тоже умела, но силу и прочность оценивал папа. Он же, как упоминала, и составил комбинацию ложных знаков, чтобы помочь настроиться, поскольку прежде у меня выходила полная лажа. Ложная или обманная ручная печать отличается от настоящей тем, что вы при этом не направляете энергию чакры в руки для исполнения дзюцу. Это как нажимать на кнопки электроприбора, не включенного в сеть. Ну или для простого человека, который не способен управлять чакрой, все знаки руками будут бесполезны. Я никогда не думала, какой сложности это дзюцу, мама сказала - надо, она же и объясняла, что и как делать. Когда мама впервые показала мне, ее щит выглядел как огромный светящийся фиолетовый мыльный пузырь. Свой я никогда не видела, поскольку стоило открыть глаза, сразу теряла концентрацию, и только предполагаю, что он выглядел так же.

\- Орочимару?

Я вздрогнула и снова принялась писать:

 _"Не знаю, как. Не могу объяснить. Это просто..."_ \- я помедлила прежде чем дописать конец предложения, - _"это обычно..."_

\- Ни фига не обычно! - возразил Гай, сползая на наш уровень ближе ко мне. Он волновался, почему-то даже сильно. - Это было… Нас бы тогда всех убили, если бы не ты. Орочимару, ты… Ты… Ты крутая! – Он лучезарно улыбнулся и снова показал большие пальцы.

\- Поддерживаю, - согласился Асума, - это было реально супер! Теперь и я хочу так научиться!

\- Да, я тоже, - кивнул Какаши, все еще глядя на меня с какой-то детской ревностью.

Я обняла колени руками. Слова Гая, что я их спасла, нисколько не обрадовали. Наоборот, если бы не я, никому бы ничего не угрожало. Тем теням была нужна я, хотя не знаю, почему. Манда сказал, больше можно их не бояться… Все еще не могу точно сказать, настоящим он был, или это просто игра воображения?

\- Э-эй? – Асума потеребил меня за левое плечо. – В чем дело?

В чем дело? Да если бы я знала… Они все равно не поймут, поскольку я и сама не знаю, не могу объяснить. И только лишь помотала головой. Приемный брат с легкой улыбкой задел меня кулаком по плечу. Хотелось ответить ему тем же, но мысли о возможной дружеской драке и последующем падении прямо в воду несколько поубавили мой энтузиазм.

Мы еще потом все вчетвером гуляли по деревне, пока солнце на коснулось горизонта. Уже прошло столько времени? Я не заметила. Когда начали зажигаться первые фонари, Асума вспомнил, что пора домой. Как бы невзначай обмолвился, что задержались мы немного дольше, чем его мама хотела.

\- Где вас носило?! - напустилась на нас Бивако-сан с грозным видом, стоило только переступить порог дома. Вообще Асума еще на улице предположил, что лучше всего будет прокрасться внутрь незаметно и спрятаться, к примеру, на чердаке, что мол мы давно вернулись и тут сидели, но... стоило только открыть дверь и подкрасться к лестнице на второй этаж, как из гостиной с недовольным: "Вот вы где!" - появилась мать Асумы.

\- Гуляли, как я и говорил... - мальчик явно не понимал, чем она недовольна.

Бивако несколько секунд боролась с собой, видимо думала, накричать на нас или нет, а потом просто, указав на лестницу на второй этаж, строго велела:

\- Наверх. Оба. И чтобы сегодня на улицу больше ни шагу.

Она ушла. Асума удивленно обратился ко мне:

\- Ты что-нибудь поняла?

Я отрицательно помотала головой. Он вздохнул:

\- И я - нет.

Оставшуюся часть времени до ужина мы провели в комнате Асумы, смотря мультфильмы по его компьютеру. Скрытые Деревни хоть так и называются, все равно здесь есть современные технологии и гаджеты, само собой.

Хирузен-сан пришел домой спустя чуть менее часа после нашего появления. Асума радостно сбежал по лестнице и повис у отца на шее. Я же только робко выглянула и медленно спустилась до середины ступенек, глядя на них. При виде Сарутоби-сана почему-то опять возникло это смешанное чувство радости и одновременного желания сбежать куда подальше.

\- Эгей! - все еще обнимая сына, он помахал мне рукой. Я вздрогнула, сделала то же самое и быстро побежала наверх.

\- Ты куда? - позвал Асума вслед.

Влетев к себе, я остановилась посередине комнаты, не зная, что делать. Зачем убежала? Не то, что я боюсь, просто... Просто когда он рядом, я думаю о маме и папе. При нем я вспоминаю, как хорошо было с ними, пока тени не забрали у меня все... Мой сон, где я не могу догнать удаляющихся папу и маму... Мольба, крик отчаяния...

В дверь постучали, а потом на пороге появились Хирузен-сан и его сын. Асума выглядел несколько удивленным:

\- Мару, да ты чего вдруг? - он поднял взгляд на отца: - Честное слово, пап, не знаю, в чем дело.

\- Орочимару? - Сарутоби-сан подошел и сел передо мной на корточки, взяв за левую руку. - Что случилось?

Глядя в его внимательные выразительные глаза, я вспоминала, куда мы пришли вчера поздним вечером, как я сидела на коленях перед могильной плитой, как потом он увел меня оттуда... Дальше произошло то, что я не могла объяснить никак: с тихим всхлипом я зажмурилась и повисла у него на шее, крепко сцепив руки и уткнувшись в грудь.

\- Мару... - мужчина, похоже, немного удивился, но обнял меня в ответ. Неожиданно справа прилип и Асума. Его отец обхватил его левой рукой, а правой продолжал поддерживать меня. Семья... Приемная семья... Родной больше нет... Нет...

За ужином Бивако-сан таки решила поднять недавнюю тему. На вопрос Хирузена-сана как прошел день, сын только открыл рот, намереваясь что-то рассказать, как его мать опередила:

\- Твои дети удрали на улицу и заявились только недавно. Я им сказала раньше приходить, до того, как стемнеет и зажгутся фонари, сама пошла искать, все окрестности оббегала...

\- Серьезно? - Хирузен-сан нахмурился. Я потупила взгляд и уставилась в собственную тарелку. Асума в ответ пояснил:

\- Мам, ну мы же шиноби! Да и потом, мы просто гуляли. Мару, я, Какаши и Гай. По деревне, как и обещали. И кстати, нам было весело. Всем. Правда, Мару?

Я слегка шевельнула плечами и неуверенно кивнула. Весело? Нет... Но не скучно - это точно. Это был единственный аргумент в нашу пользу. Бивако-сан сердилась, что мы вернулись позже. Ну да... немного загулялись, даже я на время от всего отвлеклась. В прятки играть было интересно, только у парней преимущество: - они умеют бегать по деревьям и даже по стенам! Ну... и один высоко прыгает.

\- Значит, вам было весело, - заключила Бивако, когда сын поведал ей про это. - Что ж, поскольку ты проявил ответственность как старший брат, обойдемся без наказаний. Но это не значит, что я и дальше позволю вам так себя вести. Напугали до смерти.

Асума показал мне правый большой палец. Я только едва улыбнулась и снова опустила взгляд в тарелку.

Вечером мы с Асумой дальше досматривали мультфильм, сидя в темноте. Мне захотелось пить, и я решила сходить вниз на кухню. На вопрос Асумы, куда, я соединила руки "чашкой" и поднесла ко рту. Мальчик все понял и кивнул. 

Выпив полную кружку воды и поставив емкость обратно в шкаф, я только собиралась вернуться к Асуме, но тут услышала голоса, когда проходила мимо неплотно закрытой двери кабинета Сарутоби-сана.

\- Хирузен, я волнуюсь за нее. Проспала сегодня большую часть дня, и весь вечер ведет себя как... Ну, ты заметил.

\- Да, разумеется, - задумчиво ответил он. – Ты же слышала, что сказали врачи: двойное сильное эмоциональное потрясение в сочетании с физическим истощением… Добавь к этому гипертимезию… - Сарутоби-сан вздохнул. – Процесс реабилитации может быть очень длительным.

\- Еще сегодня Мару больше часа просидела в своей комнате на подоконнике почти без движения, - продолжала Бивако-сан. - Даже не пошевелилась, когда я заглянула… Только появление Асумы привело ее в чувства на какое-то время.

\- Это хороший знак. Будем надеяться, завтрашняя встреча тоже пойдет ей на пользу. А праздник уже послезавтра.

\- Да, конечно… - она выдержала паузу и осторожно спросила: - Вы решили, когда проводить первый сеанс?

\- Через неделю. Я подумал, что лучше отложить это, пока не закончатся праздники, Орочимару к этому времени немного здесь освоится. После этого можно будет начать курс реабилитации.

\- Она когда-нибудь сможет говорить?

Ответ последовал не сразу, но и голос мужчины был каким-то задумчивым:

\- Мы сделаем все, что в наших силах. Но многое зависит от самой Орочимару. Будем надеяться на лучшее.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrSnBKAGI1A&feature=emb_logo) **

Дальше я слушать не стала и отошла от двери на цыпочках. Только подкравшись к лестнице на второй этаж, решила остановиться. Что они хотят от меня? Пока не думаю об этом, все хорошо, эти люди мне нравятся, но стоит только снова задать себе этот вопрос, как хочется сразу держаться от них подальше. Мне не нужна жалость, мне хочется быть одной. Со вдохом я села на первую ступеньку лестницы. Рядом никого. Можно попробовать уйти… и в темноте попытаться повторить вчерашний путь… Получится ли? Нет. Не знаю…

На втором этаже раздался топот, и хлопнула дверь. Асума пошел в ванную… или из ванной… или в свою комнату… или куда-то еще… Не важно. Оглянувшись наверх, я встала, тихо подошла к входной двери и выскользнула на крыльцо. Уже темно, на веранде горит верхняя лампа, уличные фонари хорошо освещают окрестности. Где-то в кустах стрекочут сверчки, на задворках слышимости эхом переговариваются две собаки… Я вышла в сад и остановилась, откидывая назад свои длинные волосы. Сцепив ладони и прижав их к груди, смотрела, как у ближайшего яркого фонаря вьются ночные бабочки, и вдыхала аромат цветущих деревьев. Весна и лето всегда были моими любимыми временами года, но вот угораздило же родиться осенью…

\- Орочимару?

Испуганно обернувшись, я увидела главу семьи Сарутоби на крыльце дома.

\- Надеюсь, ты не решила снова сбежать?

Я растерянно развела руками, мотая головой. Не сбежать, но думала… хотела пойти туда, где мы вчера были. Зачем? Ну… просто. А как же иначе?

\- Ты хотела вернуться туда? - Хирузен подошел ко мне на расстояние вытянутой руки. Слегка удивленно я покивала головой и уставилась на клумбу с цветами. Откуда он знает? Почему... чувствует и понимает меня? Как это может быть? 

В голове сами собой возникли снова образы из странного сна, где они уходят, я бегу следом, пытаюсь догнать, но все бесполезно. Они прощаются со мной... Не хочу...

_\- Подождите! Не уходите! Мама! Папа! Нет!!!_

Почему? Как? За что? Почему они бросили меня? Я смотрю на Хирузена-сана с надеждой найти в его глазах ответ на эти вопросы... Но откуда он может знать? Где бы я сейчас была, если бы не он? И тем не менее... Я уже не ответ даже хочу, я... я не знаю, чего хочу. Не знаю. Снова начинают дрожать губы, глаза щиплет от наполняющих их слез... Больно...

\- Я с тобой, - Хирузен-сама сел на одно колено и обнял меня, - мы пройдем это вместе.

Папа... Нет, не папа, но... почти. Почти как папа...

* * *

Как папа… Пф! И я этому верила? Ну да, верила… Как вообще ребенку могло прийти в голову, что за всем этим скрываются такие тайны. Хочется думать, что он и правда меня любил, но… За все эти секреты не уверена, что могла бы его простить. Он скрывал правду от меня, я же пыталась докопаться до истины самостоятельно. Даже пошла на сделку с ними…

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=On8nEVHJ84c&feature=emb_logo) **

Мы были в слабо освещенном каменном помещении под землей, мебели никакой нет, только шестеро присутствующих: молодой рыжеволосый парень с красными глазами, одетый полностью в глухую черную робу с изображениями красных облаков. Его лицо и уши “украшены” металлическими пирсингами. Позади него двое в точно таком же облачении, но еще на головах капюшоны. Напротив них я, Мичи и Фаэтон. Я и Фай в униформе джонинов Скрытого Листа, мои волосы еще собраны в конский хвост, у подруги - струятся по спине, на Мичи же точно такое же черное одеяние с рисунками красного облака – символа этого ордена. Напряженную тишину нарушает лишь тихое капание воды где-то в углу с труб, тянущихся по потолку над нашими головами.

\- Хорошо. Я согласна работать с вами, - сказала я Пейну, когда все аргументы были приведены. - Когда нужно, мои знания, способности и навыки будут в распоряжении Акацуки. Но c одним условием.

\- Хм-м-м… справедливо, - рыжеволосый шиноби почесал левую щеку. - И что же ты хочешь?

\- Информацию, - я скрестила руки на груди, отзеркаливая нахмуренный холодный взгляд собеседника, - все, что у Акацуки имеется о кланах Огава и Акияма. 

\- С чего ты взяла, что я знаю эти имена? – деланно удивился глава организации.

\- Мичи сказал, вы – мастера по добыче сведений. – На самом деле мне уже было это известно и без его помощи. Как – расскажу позже. В любом случае… у них точно есть нужное мне. – Но если нет, то и говорить не о чем.

Снова поединок взглядов. Не сдаваться, смотреть ему в глаза. Слабее тот, кто первым отвернется. Мысленно я уже просчитывала возможности отступления, на случай, если мое требование будет отвергнуто, но Пейн вдруг неожиданно криво улыбнулся и заявил:

\- Что ж, ладно. Это старые архивные записи, не представляю, Орочимару, что тебе может там приглянуться, но пусть будет так.

\- Значит, мы пришли к соглашению, - вынесла я свой вердикт, уже думая о том, что будет дальше.

Никто не знал, куда мы направились. Даже отец, даже Цунаде и Джирая… Они по-прежнему уверены, что я верна Скрытому Листу. Теоретически я пока никого не предала, да и в этом нет необходимости, но у меня свои интересы, и при необходимости... Не важно. Как они со мной, так и я с ними. А значит, остается только притворяться… пока цель не будет достигнута, или пока не придется покинуть Скрытый Лист, если Сарутоби-сенсей… отец… обо всем догадается. В любом случае уйти когда-нибудь таки придется, если я хочу разобраться в этом деле... Да и не только в нем.

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) Naruto Shippuden OST - Kushina's Theme; (странный сон Мару)

2) TES 4 TC: Nehrim At Fate’s Edge OST – Morning (пробуждение)

3) TES 4: Oblivion OST - Dungeon Theme 2; (воспоминания Мару)

4) Naruto Shippuden OST II - Early Summer Rain; (прогулка с мальчишками)

5) TES 5: Skyrim OST – Kyne’s Peace; (Хирузен и Мару вечером на улице)

6) Divine Divinity OST - Crypts and Catacombs; (воспоминания о встрече с Акацуки)


	7. Пролог. Глава 7. Четыре Огненных Стрелы.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOIVEW9vlng)

Первая мысль, пришедшая утром, что я опять проспала. Но, скосив взгляд на электронные часы рядом с кроватью, увидела на них время без трех минут восемь. Ну ладно, это уже хоть как-то. Тишина. Это все еще спят, или же я просто не слышу, что происходит внизу?

Зевнув в ладонь, я слезла с кровати и, дойдя до двери, осторожно выглянула. Никого. Только на первом этаже, показалось, кто-то прошел. До шлепав до ванной нос к носу столкнулась с Асумой, лицо заспанное, темные волосы стоят торчком. Из-за того, что сегодня у него выходной в Академии, мы пол ночи вчера еще смотрели фильмы. Когда его папа оставил нас одних, мальчишка включил научно-фантастический ужастик...

\- О, доброе утро, - пожелал он, зевая. В ответ я коротко кивнула и тоже не сдержала зевок. - Туда или туда? - Асума показал пальцем в разных направлениях. Я сонно нахмурилась, и он пропустил меня в ванную со словами: - Ладно, иди, я тогда на первый этаж. - Опустив голову, я пошла умываться.

Когда тоже спустилась вниз в столовую, откуда доносились голоса, то застала там Асуму и Бивако-сан. Мальчик сидел за столом и уже вовсю уплетал завтрак, рядом стояла тарелка для меня.

\- Выглядишь так, будто ночью не спал, - заметила Бивако.

\- Да нет, я... мы... О, Мару! Доброе утро! - он сделал вид, будто только что меня заметил. Вечером еще перед началом просмотра мальчишка просил не сообщать его родителям, что мы собираемся делать... Фильм был про людей без способностей шиноби, оказавшихся на другой планете, и местных обитателей, но все равно пару раз у меня довольно ярко возникла ассоциация с тенями… Асума обнял меня и сказал, что все это не по-настоящему, что это просто кино. Боялись мы вместе…

Сегодня ближе к полудню семья была приглашена в гости в дом клана Сенджу, а завтра мне предстоит познакомиться с другими членами клана Сарутоби, которые, оказывается, тоже живут здесь, в Конохе. Я не знала. Точнее не думала. Бивако-сан показывала мне альбомы, но тогда мне особенно ничему не хотелось придавать значения.

Отец Асумы ушел еще утром, чтобы довести какие-то дела до конца и что-то проверить. Он очень серьезно относится к своим обязанностям Хокаге, несмотря на то, что, по словам Бивако-сан, ведет себя иногда как ребенок.

После завтрака мы с Асумой по его предложению отправились на чердак и некоторое время сидели в той самодельной палатке с фонарем. Мальчик рассказывал мне о людях, с которыми сегодня мы встретимся. Сенджу - один из кланов-основателей Скрытого Листа (но это я уже слышала от Бивако-сан). Сейчас уже не столь многочисленный, но по-прежнему один из самых влиятельных кланов Конохи, наряду с Сарутоби и некогда могущественными Учиха, в прошлом соперниками Сенджу... а до этого и друзьями... В общем, сам мальчишка признался, что плохо знает политическую ситуацию, это, как он сказал, лучше обратиться к его папе.

В общем, там должны быть Рюо-сан и Джун-сан, они являются действующими оперативниками АНБУ. Так же дед Рюо-сана, Сенджу Буцума. А еще девочка по имени Цунаде, ей шесть лет, она уже поступила в Академию Ниндзя. Внучка Первого Хокаге и Второго. Так же к ним из другой деревни обычно приезжают в гости дядя с женой и двумя детьми: мальчиками Наоки и Хиро. Шиноби из них только второй, который помладше, первый, Наоки, этими способностями не обладает, учится в обычной школе. Так же с ними обычно приезжает девочка по имени Рико, двоюродная сестра этих мальчиков. Тоже девочка без сверхумений, которая из-за этого не очень любит своих погодок шиноби, поскольку им якобы завидует. Если так, ее можно понять.

Через некоторое время послышался звук открывающегося люка, шаги, и вот голос Бивако-сан велел нам вылезать и идти переодеваться. Мальчик ушел к себе, а его мама повела меня в мою комнату. Она принесла мне новый костюм: красную тунику с белыми цветами на подоле и просторных рукавах до локтей, а так же черные легкие штаны

\- Тебе еще нужна новая одежда, - заметила она, причесывая мои волосы, - завтра походим по ярмарке, посмотрим. Вот так… - Бивако закрутила мне волосы в пучок и заколола заколкой-палочкой с цветком, как в тот раз, когда они впервые забрали меня из больницы и привели к себе домой. Оставила только по одной свободной прядке около ушей. – Отлично. Ты красавица, Мару!

Правда? Я уставилась на себя в зеркало. Яркой одежды у меня не было никогда. Зачем, если обычно я гуляла в лесу, а не играла с детьми на детских площадках… Неожиданно в комнату вошел Асума, одетый в синие штаны и черную футболку, сверху которой черно-золотое хаори, на ногах неизменные темно-синие сандалии шиноби… а на голове повязка с символом Скрытого Листа.

\- Ну что? – он поставил руки на пояс и поднял голову.

\- Повязку сними.

\- Зачем?

\- Сними, говорю. Мы в гости, а не на задание. Там все, кому надо, уже знают, что ты Генин.

\- Ну хорошо… - мальчишка ушел недовольный, через несколько минут зашел снова уже без повязки ниндзя.

\- Другое дело, - одобрила Бивако.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v1_RNrjbC0A&feature=emb_logo)

Потом Асума позвал меня на задний двор. Здесь я еще не была, поэтому очень удивилась, когда увидела приличных размеров бассейн (хотя мальчик уже упоминал о его наличии), окруженный кирпичным бортиком, вокруг все выложено фигурной каменной кладкой того же цвета, у забора несколько деревьев и два розовых куста.

\- Умеешь плавать? – поинтересовался Асума, как только мы оказались у Бассейна.

Я пожала плечами. Умею не очень хорошо, если можно так выразиться. Только с поддержкой папы раньше плавала, ну или если держалась руками за что-то непотопляемое. Пенопласт, например, или надувной спасательный круг… Боялась еще и пока, к сожалению, не научилась.

Мы сидели на соседних лежаках; на столе между ними, в который был вмонтирован большой раскрытый зонт, лежали уже несколько исписанный блокнот и ручка - это мне на случай, если захочу что-то сказать.

\- Как же я не люблю тупо ждать… - пожаловался мальчишка. Он встал, походил туда-сюда и снова плюхнулся на насиженное место. Тут я с ним была согласна. Ожидание – всегда утомительно.

Через несколько минут из дома показалась Бивако-сан, она несла поднос с двумя высокими прозрачными стаканами, наполненными красной жидкостью, оттуда же торчали зеленые трубочки.

\- Долго еще? – поинтересовался Асума при виде матери.

\- Твой отец скоро уже вернется, и тогда пойдем. – Она поставила поднос на столик между лежаками. – Пока сидите тут спокойно и не пачкайтесь, – велела нам Бивако, а сама отправилась в дом.

\- Пфух, не интересно! – Асума потянулся за стаканом, взял в рот трубочку и вытянул ноги, шевеля стопами в разные стороны.

Перебравшись на бортик бассейна, я опустила правую руку в воду и побалакала пальцами. Не холодно, как минимум так кажется. Мальчик смаковал лимонад, периодически купая трубочку в стакане.

\- Зря не пьешь, очень вкусно.

Встав с бортика бассейна, я взяла второй стакан и села напротив Асумы, но пить не спешила. Все смотрела на красную жидкость в стакане, совершенно ни о чем не думая. Чувствовала себя как за непреодолимой невидимой стеной, которая не дает эмоциям вырваться. Хочешь что-то сказать, а не можешь, ты здесь и в то же время будто бы и нет.

\- Эй… - Асума потянулся вперед и дотронулся до моего правого запястья. – Ты все из-за своей семьи грустишь?

От этого стало обидно. Конечно да! А он бы не грустил? Не плакал бы? Радуйся, что твои мама и папа с тобой, радуйся, что у тебя не такая память, как моя, радуйся, что ты – не я! Это все хотелось сказать, но и ругаться тоже не хотелось. Так получится, что мне же потом и извиняться? Нет уж. Нет!

Со вздохом поставив стакан на стол, я взяла блокнот с ручкой и написала:

_“Какаши сердится на меня?”_

\- Что? – Асума удивленно похлопал глазами. – Почему? За что? С чего ты взяла?

_“Мне так вчера показалось.”_

\- Да нет, конечно! – приемный брат засмеялся. – Он просто… тебе немного завидует, вот и все.

Завидует? Мне? Я непонимающе нахмурилась. Писать ничего не стала, но мальчик все и так понял:

\- Ну, видишь ли, мы уже три года в Академии учимся, изучаем ниндзюцу, не все получается идеально с первого раза и, конечно, учителя не делают поблажек, что правильно, вообще-то. И вот появляешься ты: девочка еще детсадовского возраста и делаешь такое… Такое… - Он изобразил руками сферу. – А тут еще выясняется, что не каждому шиноби это дзюцу по силам. Папа подтвердил, он, кстати, это может, оказывается, и один из учителей в Академии сказал то же самое. Так что не пори чушь. Никто на тебя не обижается. Это просто зависть. – Он кашлянул. - Дружеская зависть, только и всего. – По его виду ясно, Асуме тоже завидно. А мне вот завидны их умения…

\- Дети! – позвала Бивако из дверного проема.

\- Мам, мы еще чистые, мы не запачкались! – наигранно невинным голосом сообщил Асума, обернувшись.

\- Удивительно. Все, папа пришел, выходим!

\- Выходим, - пожал плечами Асума и, встав с лежака, первым пошел туда, где все еще ждала его мама, я семенила следом. Блокнот взять забыла…

Хирузен-сан спустился со второго этажа, поправляя ворот черного кимоно с красными рисунками драконов на рукавах. Увидев отца, Асума сразу прыгнул к нему:

\- Папа!

\- Вот мои ниндзя! – обрадовался Хирузен-сан, перехватывая мальчика и посылая дружескую улыбку мне. – Готовы идти?

\- А это надо? Ну о чем мне разговаривать с Хиро и Наоки? Эти сопляки все время хотят поиграть в ниндзя, хотя сами еще пешком под стол ходят...

\- Можно подумать, ты взрослый, - укорила его Бивако.

\- Да уж повзрослее буду, - он скосил взгляд на меня и добавил: - И поответственнее.

\- Ну-ну. Рико с прошлого раза еще не забыла твою шутку. Будешь плохо себя вести - завтра никаких воздушных змеев.

\- Ну ма-а-ам!!

\- Все, без возражений. Пошли. - Она подтолкнула нас к выходу. Асума подскочил ко мне и заговорщически прошептал:

\- В прошлый раз я подшутил над Рико: посадил ей на голову лягушку. Вот это прикол был!

Прикол? Разве это смешно? Что-то мне подсказывает, что она эту забаву не оценила, кто бы эта Рико ни была. Будучи одиночкой, я никогда не любила даже наблюдать, как другие дети “шутят” над кем-то, всегда представляя себя на месте жертвы. Никто и никогда на моей памяти не ценил обидных над собой шуток: будь то ребенок или взрослый.

Интересная вещь произошла, когда мы выходили из дома. Закрыв входную дверь, Хирузен-сан дотронулся до нее, от чего под его ладонью на секунду вспыхнуло желтое свечение, растекшееся по двери неизвестным знаком, и все снова исчезло, будто ничего не было.

\- Все, - он демонстративно хлопнул в ладоши, - печать поставлена, можно идти.

\- Вот это интересный способ “закрывать на ключ”, - отметил Асума. Его отец засмеялся:

\- И более эффективный.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5k6kg---YKg&feature=emb_logo)

Сегодня улицы Конохи были более оживленными, всюду гирлянды и красивые флаги, так же выставлены торговые палатки, у которых толпится народ. Асума то и дело порывался куда-нибудь сбежать, попутно прихватив меня с собой зачем-то. То потянул к палатке с сувенирами, потом туда, где проходил показ фокусов, вот еще послушать, как играют уличные музыканты. Его родители все время нас в толпе теряли. Бивако-сан очень нервничала, даже не смотря на заверения ее мужа, что ситуация под контролем.

\- Знаю! Пошли, посмотрим на акробатов! – предложил мальчик, снова схватил мое запястье и ускорил шаг.

Мне осталось только подчиниться. Мы завернули за угол какого-то дома и оказались на соседней улице. Я вообще плохо понимала, что происходит. Людей много, шумно, боязно как-то.

\- Завтра тут будет аншлаг! – с уверенностью заявил Асума, обводя свободной рукой улицу. Тут неожиданно кто-то его окликнул:

\- Так-так, куда спешим, юный Асума-кун?

Мы оба разом остановились и посмотрели в направлении, откуда раздался этот мужской голос. Под цветущей сакурой стоял мужчина в очках, одетый в длинную бежевую робу, на шее белый шарф. Глаза цвета оникса, темные волосы, черты лица какие-то строгие.

\- Хомура-сама, - мальчик сразу остановился и почтительно склонил голову, попутно пихая локтем меня. - Поклонись, - шепнул он сквозь зубы. Я сделала, как он сказал, но все равно пока ничего не поняла.

\- Приветствую, юный Сарутоби, - ответил мужчина, затем внимательно взглянул на меня: - А это кто?

\- Это Орочимару, моя сестра, - Асума улыбнулся.

\- Вот как? – удивился незнакомец. – Ах да, ты - та самая девочка, я о тебе слышал. Как тебе здесь, в Конохе? Надеюсь, нравится?

Та самая? Что это значит? Я послала Асуме умоляющий взгляд. Что мне делать? Кто этот человек? И что он обо мне слышал? Подскажи?

\- Я что-то не то сказал? – неизвестный, похоже, немного растерялся.

\- Да нет, Хомура-сама, просто… понимаете… Моя сестра не может говорить, но...

\- Асума! Мару! – вдруг раздалось неподалеку.

\- Ой, это мама… - начал мальчишка, и тут из-за угла появились его родители. Оба подбежали к нам.

\- Я же сказала, далеко не уходить! – начала Бивако, но тут заметила человека в длинной робе и с шарфом на шее: - Ой, Хомура-сама, добрый день.

\- Леди Бивако, - затем он встретился взглядом с Хирузеном: - Лорд Хокаге.

\- Здравствуй, друг, - поприветствовал в ответ Сарутоби-сан. – Вижу, ты познакомился с моей младшей. Я ведь о ней рассказывал.

\- Да, - мужчина в очках кивнул и улыбнулся мне: - Очень интересный ребенок, имя красивое - Орочимару. Что ж, не буду мешать, хорошего вам всем дня.

\- И тебе, - кивнул в ответ Хирузен. И мужчина пошел в противоположном от нас направлении.

\- До свидания, Хомура-сама, - добавила ему вслед Бивако и уже обратилась к нам: - Еще раз убежите, обоих накажу, ясно?

\- Мы не убегаем, мы гуляем, - оправдывался Асума, но мать не считала его замечание уместным.

Дальше мы с мальчиком шли рядом с его родителями, больше отдаляться не стали. Асума на ходу придвинулся ближе и пояснил:

\- Микотадо Хомура-сама, член Совета Старейшин. Они являются главной властью в деревне, но все равно все слушаются папу.

Я удивленно округлила глаза и понимающе кивнула. Совет Старейшин? Ой… Да, с моей стороны получилось не очень красиво…

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o8vqw7fOIVI&feature=emb_logo)

Дом Сенджу был тоже трехэтажным, как и дом Сарутоби. Здесь есть здания и повыше, на четыре-пять этажей, но они, похоже, как и в Деревне Скрытого Тумана, многоквартирные. Если речь о жилых, конечно. Тоже красивый сад, фигурная крыша, только немного другой формы, и цвет зеленый, стены бежевые.

Нас встретили мужчина и женщина… Ее я узнала сразу: она тоже была в лесу, когда на нас напали. Если помните, в отряде Хирузена-сана было две женщины: одна со стрижкой под мальчика, другая с волосами по лопатки. Так вот это была как раз та, вторая. Светлые вьющиеся локоны, голубые глаза, заостренный нос… выражение лица немного детское. Ее муж – высокий брюнет спортивного телосложения с синими глазами и густой короткой бородой. Высоты его росту еще добавлял короткий хвост на затылке.

Двое других – это, как поняла, и есть двоюродный брат кого-то из них, и его жена с тремя детьми. А еще пожилой мужчина в коричневом кимоно, волосы серые до плеч и глаза абсолютно черные, кожа смуглая и морщинистая, но дряхлым стариком этот человек вообще не выглядел. Это он самый, Сенджу Буцума-сан.

Между собой взрослые общались так по-дружески, что я рискнула предположить – это просто дружеский визит, а не какая-то официальная встреча. До этого вообще не понимала, зачем мне здесь присутствовать – никого из этих людей не знаю и, если честно, даже немного боюсь… потому что не представляю, как себя вести.

\- Мару, не пугайся, никто не укусит, - пошутил Хирузен-сан, видя мою настороженность.

Они представили детей. Один из мальчиков, по имени Наоки, темноглазый брюнет ростом с Асуму, лицо в россыпи веснушек, другой ребенок, чуть помладше, рыжий с большим носом, носит квадратные очки. Это Хиро.

Одна девочка, выше меня на пол головы, кареглазая, немного… мускулистая, копна светлых полос до плеч разделена на два хвостика, лицо довольно приветливое. Ее имя Цунаде. Та самая Сенджу Цунаде, о которой говорил Асума, внучка Первого Хокаге и племянница Второго. Одета в сиреневую тунику без рукавов и светло-бежевые штаны. Другая девочка, Рико, имела очень острые и немного надменные черты лица, волосы черные, стрижка короткое каре с челкой, ростом почти с меня, одета в желтое кимоно с белыми узорами. При виде Асумы она состроила кривую гримасу. Видимо помнит шутку, о которой он говорил.

\- А это Орочимару, - Хирузен указал на меня правой ладонью.

\- А-а, девочка, что уже в таком юном возрасте способна исполнять Кикоо Джюнпуу и с легкостью считать в уме? – Буцума-сан вышел вперед. – Интересно…

\- Кико… что, деда? – удивилась светловолосая девочка по имени Цунаде.

\- Щит из чакры. Энергетический барьер, своего рода защитная оболочка, способная блокировать физические удары и атаки ниндзюцу. Редкая особенность. – Он при этом стрельнул глазами в сторону Хирузена-сана, тот усмехнулся.

\- Кла-а-а-ас… - потрясенно пробормотала Цунаде, глядя на меня во все глаза.

\- Привет. Это ты? – женщина, хозяйка дома, сцепила руки на уровне груди. – Меня зовут Джун. Ты, наверное, не помнишь, но мы уже виделись однажды.

Я закрыла глаза. _Лес. Ночь. Отсветы пожара. Шестеро неизвестных… Где мама и папа?! И голос этой женщины:_

_\- Похоже, у нее шок. Может, она и видела произошедшее, но так испугана, что не может и слова выдавить._

Неопределенность… неизвестность… непонимание… Но тогда она не дала повода ее опасаться, может, и сейчас не стоит? Я с надеждой посмотрела на стоявшего рядом главу семьи Сарутоби. Он улыбнулся мне и уверенно заявил ей:

\- Поверь, Джун, она помнит.

Из двух не знакомых ранее мальчиков тот, что постарше все как-то с интересом разглядывал меня, потом вдруг подскочил почти вплотную, заставив испуганно отступить.

\- Ого! Вертикальные зрачки! – воскликнул он с таким видом, будто увидел редкое животное. - Вот это да! Круто!

\- Наоки! - строго осадила его мать.

\- Но-но, потише! – Асума выставил левую руку между нами. - Да, у меня сестра такая. Это ее фишка и, причем, не одна.

Я со смущением посмотрела на них обоих по очереди и уставилась в пол. Не плакать... Только не при незнакомцах. Очень хотелось убежать, но это, наверное, будет… не вежливо?

\- Привет! - светловолосая девочка подняла вверх правую ладонь с растопыренными пальцами. - Я Цунаде! Рада познакомиться. - На мое выразительно молчание она удивленно оглядела взрослых.

\- Цунаде... Орочимару не разговаривает. - Хирузен произнес это с каким-то сожалением, и мне в который раз стало совестно за собственные дефекты.

\- Оу... - девочка как-то смутилась.

\- Но все понимает, - тут же добавил он.

\- А, ну... отлично! - она все еще чувствовала некую неловкость. Видимо не встречала прежде таких... таких людей как я.

А для меня, как вы понимаете, это была совершенно естественная ситуация, только прежде я могла что-то сказать в ответ, но по большей части говорить не хотелось вообще, поэтому я просто уходила от компаний детей и гуляла или одна, или с кем-то из семьи.

Взрослые, Асума и два других мальчика прошли в соседнюю комнату, оставив нас (меня и двух девочек) втроем, так сказать, одних. Я терпеливо ждала, что будет дальше, мысленно продумывая в голове, какие обзывалки от них могу услышать, но пока ничего такого не происходило. Молчание затягивалось.

\- Так... - Цунаде растеряно потерла шею правой рукой.

\- А как это... видеть вертикальными зрачками? - вдруг влезла вторая девочка.

\- Рико! - шикнула на нее светловолосая.

\- Что? - она развела руками. - Интересно же.

Я нахмурилась и сделала шаг назад. Как я вижу... Да так же, как и все остальные! В еще более раннем детстве врачи, проверявшие мои глаза, пришли к выводу, что у меня нет нарушений зрения, просто это... это как с памятью. Ведь я не виновата, что родилась такой!

Молча развернувшись спиной к ним, я пошла в сад. Цунаде позвала меня, но я даже не обернулась. Все начинается снова. Это будет сопровождать меня всю жизнь: подозрительные взгляды, мысли о некой ненормальности, экзотика... В таких случаях я стараюсь не нарываться, а теперь лучше и просто уйти.

\- Ну и что ты наделала? - возмутилась сзади Цунаде.

\- А что? - оправдывалась Рико. - Это нормальный вопрос.

\- Нормальный?! Мой дедушка Хокаге еще говорил, это называется бестактностью!

\- Без... чего?

Дальше я уже не слышала, поскольку закрыла уже за собой дверь. В саду никого не было, только за забором продолжалась жизнь. Я медленно бродила по территории, мысленно наслаждаясь тишиной и одиночеством. Теплый и солнечный день, птицы поют, влкруг яркие цветы и деревья... И я предоставлена сама себе. Люди не оставляют меня с тех пор, как...

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fFfFgCvnKDY&feature=emb_logo)

Мое внимание привлекла деревянная ограда: часть сада была отделена забором, рейки которого располагались значительно шире, чем у основной изгороди вокруг дома. За этим забором виднелся небольшой своеобразный домик, в котором сразу можно узнать будку, в темном арочном отверстии которой виднелась собачья морда. Внимательные большие глаза следили за мной.

Собака породы тоса-ину, большая, мускулистая, шерсть коричневая, уши висячие, длинный хвост, крупная морда. Животное лежало в большой бревенчатой конуре, высунув голову наружу, по глазам видно, пес не спит. Я осторожно подошла к решетке, внимательно изучая собаку. При виде меня она, точнее он... в общем, пес поднял голову и предупреждающе рыкнул. Я замерла, животное вылезло из своей будки и подошло к решетке с другой стороны, принюхиваясь. Цепь. Собака на цепи, значит охранная, то есть потенциально опасная. Мы смотрели друг на друга, я при этом испытывала какую-то смесь чувств боязни и безразличия. Медленно сев на колени, я протянула левую руку через решетку, давая собаке обнюхать себя получше. Никаких резких движений, животные могут воспринять это как угрозу. Даже сильное волнение может быть расценено как агрессия. Так мама говорила, когда держала передо мной змею. В тТот раз, когда папа нас в лесу застукал, а потом они еще ругались из-за этого.

Обнюхивая мою руку, пес начал вилять хвостом, а потом и лизнул пальцы. Так, это хороший знак. Вытянув руку еще подальше, я погладила правое ухо собаки, губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке. Мне почему-то стало радостно, хотя и не знаю, почему. Я осторожно теребила собачье ухо, пес чуть прикрыл глаза и часто задышал, высунув язык. У меня никогда не было животных, мы только хотели завести...

_За неделю до нападения теней я подслушала разговор мамы и папы в саду. Только выключила чайник и хотела позвать обоих пить чай, а когда выбежала из дома, увидела их сидящими под деревом._

_\- И кого же заведем?_

_\- Ну-у… думал кошку или собаку. У меня есть варианты…_

_\- У меня тоже…_

_\- Не-е-ет! – в несколько игровой манере заявил папа и замахал руками. – Вот этого не будет точно! Хоть ты и специалист в этой области герпетологии, но официально заявляю: змей в доме не будет! Тем более рядом с Орочимару. Не пущу ее к этим существам лет до сорока минимум._

_\- Кенджи, ты перебарщиваешь…_

_\- Нет уж, змеи не для пятилетних. Пусть это будет кто-то безобидный, нам же в следующем году еще домой возвращаться. Представь, если она с собой змею притащит. Забыла, как… кхм… Они реагировали на твои фокусы?_

_\- Это одинаковое выражение их лиц… Как можно забыть._

_Далее раздалось тихое мамино хихиканье, которое подхватил и папа. Они, похоже, подумали о чем-то одном и том же. Не знаю, о чем, главную мысль удалось поймать: они хотели завести мне животное! Настоящего домашнего любимца! Но этого так и не случилось. Может, и хорошо, а то где бы сейчас было это животное..._

Как тебя зовут, дружок? Стоило только подумать, как на глаза попалась надпись на будке, которую я прежде не заметила: "Анто". Анто? Тебя зовут Анто, да? Красивое имя. Ты постоянно тут сидишь в одиночестве? Я указательным пальцем погладила пса по носу. Наверное, это тоскливо... И никуда не уйти, цепь держит. Вроде и рядом есть люди, и в то же время тебе одиноко, тебя выдрессировали, тебя боятся просто потому что...

\- Ой! - вдруг раздалось сзади. Обернувшись, я увидела Цунаде, которую, судя по всему, кто-то напугал. Девочка отвернулась, тыча в меня пальцем, и кому-то крикнула: - Нашла! Она здесь!

Меньше чем через минуту появилась… вся моя приемная семья, а так же прадедушка Цунаде, ее мама и двоюродный брат вместе с мальчиком Хиро.

\- Орочимару! Вот ты где! – воскликнула Бивако.

\- Э-э-э… девочка… о-отойди оттуда, а? – осторожно произнес пожилой Сенджу Буцума-сан.

\- Мару… - Хирузен-сан отвел меня от ограды, и его жена тут же схватила мою руку:

\- Зачем ты опять убежала? – она все еще не успокоилась.

Убежала? Нет… Никто не убегал. А мне никак не объясниться. Решила попробовать так: показав на себя правой рукой, обвела обеими все пространство вокруг и медленно рассекла воздух ребрами ладоней.

\- Что? – не поняла женщина.

Ну да… конечно.

\- Думаю, она хочет сказать, что просто хотела пройтись по саду, - догадался Буцума-сан. Ни на кого не глядя, я утвердительно кивнула.

\- Можно было сообщить… как-то… - все еще возмущалась Бивако-сан.

По дороге в дом пожилой мужчина как бы невзначай заметил:

\- Пес, вообще-то, охранный… 

Я обернулась на собаку. Охранный – я угадала. Но это еще значит в смысле злой? Тогда почему же он меня не укусил? Повезло, что не укусил, но мне ведь даже и не показалось, что он может представлять опасность. Хороший пес, добрый. Надо им было прийти и все испортить, а?

Больше меня старались из поля зрения не терять. Стоя в стороне, у окна, заметила, как Хирузен-сан подозвал Цунаде, о чем-то с ней недолго поговорил, девочка кивнула и сразу поспешила в моем направлении. Этой Рико я не очень-то нравилась, что и видно. Она все как-то пыталась отвлечь внимание Цунаде, вероятно с ней-то они в хороших отношениях. Хоть одна из них шиноби, другая – нет, родственники же.

За обедом Цунаде сидела рядом и периодически что-то мне рассказывала. Оживленные разговоры взрослых меня совсем не касались, вообще я чувствовала, будто мне не место среди этих людей. Мое место в одиночестве, где-нибудь в тишине…

\- Хокаге-сама сказал, ты писать умеешь, это правда? - шепотом поинтересовалась Цунаде. Я кивнула. Девочка подавилась соком: - Здорово. Мы письмо только в этом году проходить начали, хотя до Академии я уже умела читать. Вот.

\- Хокаге-сама, можно вопрос? – неожиданно обратился к нему мальчик с веснушками.

\- Конечно, Наоки, - кивнул Хирузен.

\- Правда, что вы сражались на войне?

Наступила моментальная тишина, этот вопрос оказался очень неожиданным. Лицо Сарутоби-сана стало каким-то мрачным, руки с чашкой застыли на уровне живота. Я непонимающе нахмурилась. Война? Что за война?

\- Да, правда, - подтвердил он, таки ставя чашку на стол. - Вторая Война Шиноби. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Нам рассказывали. В школе дали задание написать об этом доклад. Вы не могли бы... ну... рассказать что-нибудь о том времени? Если можно...

Хирузен-сан по-доброму улыбнулся мальчику:

\- Я могу. Что именно ты бы хотел узнать? О войне в целом, или о конкретных событиях?

Мальчик задумался, но тут мама Цунаде неожиданно предложила:

\- Сандайме-сама, расскажите им о Четырех Огненных Стрелах? Детям интересно будет узнать все из первых уст.

Сенджу Джун-сан назвала его не по имени. Видимо, чтобы младшие не забывались, с кем разговаривают.

\- О чем? - удивилась Рико. Мы с Цунаде посмотрели друг на друга.

\- Четыре Огненных Стрелы? - оживленно переспросил Асума. - Как раз недавно нам рассказывали на уроке истории! Пап, ты, правда, был одним из них?

\- Это было еще во времена Второй Войны Ниндзя, - ответил ему отец с какой-то странной улыбкой и отпил из чашки. - Один из передовых ударных отрядов Страны Огня. Нас было четверо: Шимура Данзо, я и... - при этом Сарутоби-сан почему-то скользнул выразительным взглядом по мне, - еще двое. Подчинялись непосредственно Второму Хокаге… - Хирузен кивнул уже Цунаде.

Она от удивления приоткрыла рот. Я тоже не удержалась и скосила на нее взгляд: Второй Хокаге, Сенджу Тобирама... другой, двоюродный дедушка Цунаде. А Данзо… Это тот самый человек, который меня нашел?

\- И да, мы назывались Огненными Стрелами. Соединив энергию чакры каждого из нас в одно целое, мы преобразовывали мощь огня форму стрелы, которая, скажу без преувеличений, могла испепелить целые вражеские батальоны.

\- Ого! – потрясенно выдохнула Рико. Цунаде робко подняла руку:

\- А на что она была похожа, Хокаге-сама? Это как Дзюцу Огненного Шара?

\- Не совсем, Цуна, - Хирузен-сан с хитрой улыбкой покачал правым указательным пальцем и пояснил: - Некоторые из вас уже в теории знают, что огненный шар формируется в груди, стрела же преобразуется из канала в руках. – Он продемонстрировал свои кисти, которые вдруг охватило оранжевое сияние. Ребята испустили удивленный вдох. Помню: он уже показывал мне такое однажды. Свечение вокруг рук Хокаге погасло, и он поставил их на пояс: - Вот как-то так.

\- Класс! – воскликнул Асума. – Получается, что вы были несокрушимы!

\- К сожалению, нет, - возразил ему отец, - да, мы были сильны, но не непобедимы. Мощь огненной стрелы воистину разрушительна, однако само это дзюцу требует очень больших внутренних резервов. Даже вчетвером у нас хватало сил только на один такой удар, а потом… - Он секунду собирался с мыслями и закончил фразу так: - Потом был риск не только не суметь сражаться дальше, но и даже погибнуть. Это дзюцу способно убить и самого исполнителя. За время войны мы применили его трижды. Один раз еще при жизни Второго Хокаге и дважды уже когда он передал свой пост мне.

Никто не выдавил ни единого звука, вся наша компания сидела как громом пораженная. Я не очень представляю, что такое войны шиноби, но судя по его словам, это что-то очень страшное. Гораздо страшнее, чем даже… нападение теней.

\- Кстати, - вдруг неожиданно предложил Сарутоби-сан, - как вы, ребята, смотрите на то, чтобы совершить небольшую прогулку к одному очень интересному месту? Я покажу и расскажу, где и как возник наш отряд.

\- Круто! - глаза Хиро удивленно расширились. - А куда мы пойдем?

\- Хм... сейчас узнаешь. - Хирузен-сан по-доброму усмехнулся и встал.

Через некоторое время мы уже шли по улице в направлении, как сказал Хирузен-сан, монументов Хокаге. Нужно будет подняться на скалу, и там мы все увидим. Та самая обрывистая гора, что возвышается над Конохой, в ней высечены три каменных лица, про которые мне рассказывала Бивако. Тогда на смотровой площадке я не обратила внимания на каменную лестницу, выдолбленную в скалах слева от огромных лиц. Зигзагообразный путь состоял из пяти витков: сначала поднимаетесь направо, затем налево и так далее.

Буцума-сан решил остаться дома, он сказал, что уже слишком стар для таких прогулок. Асума возглавлял группу и отбивался от "малышей" Хиро и Наоки, которые все приставали к нему с вопросами и просили показать какое-нибудь дзюцу или дать бросить сюрикен. На что старший отвечал, что оружие с собой сегодня не взял, и вообще это не для детей, а дзюцу ниндзя просто так не показывают, это не детский сад. Ну да, не показывают... Врет как дышит. Взрослые о чем-то беседовали, я не особо вслушивалась, даже по сторонам не смотрела, идя рядом с Бивако-сан. Куда мы вообще? Да хотя какая разница, это особо не важно. Недалеко от меня, чуть позади, шли две другие девочки.

\- Она какая-то странная, - послышалось шептание за моей спиной.

\- Перестань, Рико, нормальная она, просто... боится.

\- Думаешь, нормальная? Молчит как рыба, а глаза... Ты видела эти глаза? Вертикальные зрачки! И цвет, аж мурашки по коже...

\- Мне тоже понравились.

Поджав губы, я ускорила шаг и теперь поравнялась с Асумой. Тот наградил меня вопросительным взглядом, от чего я лишь качнула головой и, обхватив плечи руками, продолжила идти, уже глядя себе под ноги. Теперь идея приемного брата в прошлом посадить этой Рико лягушку на голову не казалась мне такой уж и обидной, знаете...

Мы остановились у подножия лестницы. Я несколько ошалело посмотрела наверх. Вблизи еще выше... Мама... Нам... туда подниматься? Сколько здесь ступенек? Наверное, оттуда вид покруче, чем со смотровой площадки... А может и такой же.

\- Ну что, - Хирузен-сан подмигнул нашей группе, - готовы совершить восхождение?

\- Э-э-эм... - неуверенно выдавила Рико, но Асума радостно поднял кулаки на уровне груди:

\- Еще бы!

Девочка наградила его сердитым взглядом. Она, похоже, не очень-то хотела взбираться на вершину. Мне же было очень интересно, я точно полезу. Может, оттуда получится разглядеть, в какой стороне искать... Вы поняли, что.

\- Тогда вперед, - отец Асумы махнул рукой в сторону ступеней. - Только не спешите, подъем долгий, берегите силы и...

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7AYtfNgnRxI&feature=emb_logo)

\- Мару, давай наперегонки, - предложил мальчик мне на ухо и побежал по ступенькам.

Наперегонки? Я похлопала глазами. Можно попробовать. Сжав кулаки, я припустила следом. Увидев это, Асума ускорил шаг, но не настолько, чтобы бежать в полную силу.

\- Куда?! Ну вот что такое... Сказано, не торопитесь! Устанете же! - взывала к нам сзади его мать. - Под ноги смотрите!

\- Подождите меня, эй! - крикнула Цунаде сзади. За спиной раздался еще топот.

\- Цуна, не споткнись! - наставительно крикнула уже ее мама.

Мы втроем быстро бежали по каменной лестнице, пока остальные шли неспешным шагом. Ступеньки не очень высокие, но их много, иногда получалось прыгать даже через одну, приемный брат то и дело сигал аж через две или три ступеньки...

\- Давайте, малявки! - подначивал Асума впереди. - Вы шиноби или кто?

\- Кого ты назвал малявками?! - возмутилась в ответ Цунаде, вскидывая кулаки. Она пронеслась мимо так резко, что это даже заставило меня остановиться. Мы успели уже добраться до первой площадки, откуда лестница меняла направление. Остальные были пока далеко внизу. Цунаде и Асума выясняли отношения с длинного пролета повыше. Нам еще долго подниматься...

\- Орочимару, не спи! - крикнул сверху темноволосый мальчишка.

Проведя руками по лицу, я перевела дух и поспешила догнать этих двоих. Пока силы еще были, только жарко немного стало. На данный момент слова Бивако-сан о том, что не стоит торопиться, нами серьезно восприняты не были... Но стоило преодолеть больше половины лестницы, энтузиазма у всех сильно поубавилось, и мы просто продолжали путь наверх, уже не соревнуясь друг с другом.

\- Долго еще? - вопросила Цунаде, хватаясь руками за каменную стену.

\- Угу, - кивнул Асума, тяжело дыша. - Два пролета.

Я тоскливо посмотрела в небо. Жарко и хочется пить, ноги устали, дышать тяжело. Но надо идти дальше. Да, бегать по лестницам гораздо сложнее, чем просто по улице... По пути нам не встретилось ни одного прохожего, видимо мало кто вообще сюда поднимается, людям достаточно лифтов на видовую площадку.

\- Еще чуть-чуть... Фух! Ай... - Цунаде споткнулась о ступеньку и стукнулась коленкой. Будучи рядом, я подхватила ее за левую руку и помогла встать. По счастью штаны предотвратили появление ссадины, осталось на них только грязное пятно...

До последних ступенек мы добрались чуть ли не ползком. Вершина плато оказалась так же покрыта лесом, но деревья росли немного дальше, не у самого края. Мы стояли на пустыре, хорошо обдуваемом ветром. Здесь была только пара высоких лиственных деревьев и нагромождение камней. А еще высокая каменная колонна высотой в несколько метров. Немного потрескавшаяся, но довольно прочная и... толстая. Одной мне не обхватить.

\- Ура! Мы это сделали! - Асума радостно поднял в воздух правый кулак. Его усталость как рукой сняло.

\- Хочу пить... - Цунаде села на один из камней, что по высоте доходил ей до колен.

Да, я тоже испытывала потребность в воде, но поскольку с собой ничего не было, жаловаться, даже имея голос, просто бесполезно. Вид отсюда иной, нежели со смотровой площадки. Действительно повыше и обзор лучше. Дух захватывает...

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O6rCpWMHEOw&feature=emb_logo)

Пока мы ждали, Асума прыгал с одного валуна на другой, Цунаде рассматривала найденный в пыли камень, а я обозревала окрестности. Ветер приятно обдувает вспотевшую кожу, играет выбившимися из прически прядями волос. Высота не пугает… Высота прогоняет тоску, уступая место радостному волнению… Как было здорово в первый раз подняться с папой на высокое дерево... Как тогда испугалась мама... Я сама себе улыбнулась от этого воспоминания. Чувство опасности? Не, не слышала. Папа был рядом, с папой бояться нечего.

_\- С ума сошли?! Слезайте немедленно, обезьяны! Вот я вас..._

В окружающем деревню лесу есть опушки, поросшие травой, вон там слева вдалеке луг, позади нас горы, вижу реку, что протекает рядом с деревней. Где-то там, на берегу этой самой реки, дерево с построенным на нем домом, около которого тени отыскали нас... Опять окидываю взглядом деревню, в надежде увидеть... Но в поле зрения только узорчатые крыши домов вперемешку с зелеными насаждениями... Ничего отсюда не понятно. Я убрала за уши попавшие на лицо пряди волос и потрогала пучок: держится хорошо, хотя мы столько бежали. Над головой в вышине пролетела какая-то птица, я проводила ее равнодушным взглядом, солнце уже опускается к горизонту, закрыв глаза, я подставила лицо теплым лучам... Многое уже не так радует, как раньше...

Минут через несколько подтянулись и остальные. Сначала послышались их голоса, заставившие меня прийти в себя от транса, потом показались и их обладатели. Рико и двое других мальчиков выглядели довольно уставшими, хотя и шли медленно, не бежали как мы.

\- Вот мы и на месте, - объявил Сарутоби-сан, обведя руками пустырь.

\- А что здесь, пап? И что это за полуразрушенная штука? - Асума имел в виду колонну в центре каменных развалин.

Его отец жестом позвал нас за собой, а подойдя к каменной колонне, указал на выбитое прямо в камне изображение: четыре стрелки, направленные вверх, а под ними символ Скрытого Листа: спираль с треугольником, чем-то это еще напоминает улитку.

\- Здесь все и началось. - Мужчина провел рукой по изображению. - Перед тем, как отправиться на войну, мы собрались в этом месте и дали клятву, что будем защищать Скрытый Лист и Страну Огня изо всех сил. Будем держаться вместе, но если вдруг окажется, что придется разделиться, то всегда будем помнить друг о друге.

\- А так тоже было? - удивился Наоки. - В смысле, вы не всегда были вместе?

\- На войне приходится в первую очередь подчиняться приказам своих командиров. И да, порой мы оказывались в разных группах и местах. Но тем радостнее были встречи. Командный дух - это главное. Индивидуальность, разумеется, очень важна, однако главная сила шиноби - в команде.

Он сел на камень рядом с колонной, предложив нам сделать то же самое. Мы образовали полукруг, остались стоять только другие взрослые. И Сарутоби-сан поведал нам о тех временах.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3N3GDAEK9qQ&feature=emb_logo)

Пока он вел свой рассказ, я мысленно представляла эти события. Хирузен-сан так и не назвал имена еще двоих членов команды Огненных Стрел, но я поняла его повествованию, что это были женщина и мужчина. Почему-то на их месте мне виделись люди, похожие на маму и папу. Не знаю, в чем причина, просто так хотелось... И еще хотелось, чтобы они друг друга все знали. О прошлом родителей мне почти ничего не было известно. Странно, правда? Они не поднимали эту тему, а если я что-то спрашивала, старались быстро увести разговор в другое русло. Так или иначе, он продолжал говорить, я слушала и представляла…

_Вот в воображении сцена, как летит настоящий град из камней, люди в панике убегают, пылает огонь, разгоняющий ночную темноту, и вот в туче дыма и искр появляются четыре фигуры. Они смело идут в направлении, откуда все наоборот бегут..._

__

_*вспышка*_

_Уже иное место, другой бой. Они вчетвером сражаются вместе со своими товарищами, другими шиноби скрытого листа. Сарутоби Хирузен кидает вперед два серных черных четырехконечных сюрикена, быстро складывает руками цепочку знаков, и вот сюрикенов становится уже не два, а несколько десятков, другие появились из воздуха. Длинноволосая женщина выдыхает в воздух столб огня, Шимура Данзо заставляет корни деревьев подняться из земли подобно щупальцам, а четвертый мужчина сдувает подступивших к нему врагов, вызвав сильный ветер._

__

_*вспышка*_

_Палаточный лагерь. Женщина из их команды – медик. Хирузен и безымянный из их команды сидят на земле перед ней. У одного повреждено левое предплечье, у второго – рассечен лоб, и она держит руки, окутанные голубой дымкой над их ранами. Данзо стоит рядом, их взгляды встречаются, и женщина отворачивается._

_*вспышка*_

_Ночь. Они в лесу. Ждут команды. Второй Хокаге, Сенджу Тобирама, дает группе последнее наставление. Он принял решение остаться, отвлечь противника, хотя это смертельная ловушка, и Тобирама-сан это знает. Остальные должны двигаться дальше, миссия не должна сорваться._

__

_\- Сару… Защищай тех, кто любит деревню и тех, кто верит в тебя. И обучи тех, кому можно доверить следующие поколения шиноби. С завтрашнего дня ты – новый Хокаге._

_Все смотрят на него. Он испуган. Он сомневается. Он с ужасом понимает, что, скорее всего, видит своего учителя в последний раз._

_\- Сару, - глаза Тобирамы смотрели прямо ему в душу, - позаботься о Скрытом Листе._

_Но и отступить не может. Это значит – подвести всех, кто так надеется на сильного лидера. И теперь это он. Поэтому Хирузен только кивает и, крепко зажмурившись, отвечает ему:_

_\- Да, сэр!_

__

__

_*вспышка*_

_Гроза... Черные тучи прорезают разряды молний, войско вражеских шиноби наступает, но их встречают ударные силы защитников... Четверо стоят на краю обрыва, все они уже изрядно вымотаны этими тяжелыми кровопролитными битвами, смотрят друг на друга и одновременно кивают, формируют руками ряд знаков..._

_\- Четверная комбинация: Дзюцу Огненной Стрелы! - одновременно произносят они._

_...поднимают вверх соединенные ладони, тела четырех ниндзя охватывает пламя, в черное небо взмывает четыре огненных столба, соединяющиеся в форму стрелы, которая летит в гущу сражения... потом вспышка... и все._

\- Так закончилась Вторая Война Ниндзя, - подвел итоги Сарутоби-сан. - К величайшему сожалению, многое было принесено в жертву ради нынешнего мира...

_Вернулись домой они героями. Вместе с другими выжившими шиноби Скрытого Листа. Война была окончена, однако молодые ниндзя сильно изменились за время битв._

\- Эта колонна - Хирузен указал на каменное возвышение, - была установлена здесь после окончания войны. Мы всей командой собрались здесь снова, чтобы почтить память павших товарищей, здесь же было решено оставить метку...

_...все четверо одновременно вытащили кунаи и вырезали в камне каждый по стрелке, направляющейся вверх, после чего Сарутоби Хирузен высек под ними символ Скрытого Листа. Далее члены команды синхронно приложили правый кулак к груди и опустили головы. Это знак уважения, они помнят... Помнят и скорбят._

\- Ого! - прошептал потрясенный Хиро.

\- Обалдеть... - выдохнул приемный старший брат, его глаза увеличились чуть ли не вдвое. - Без преувеличений, пап... это... Это потрясающе!

\- В войне нет ничего потрясающего, Асума, - Хирузен-сан покачал головой, - это кровь, смерть и разрушения. Гибель друзей и близких. Нет никаких гарантий, что ты доживешь до следующего утра, не говоря уж об уверенности вернуться домой. Войны - это страшно.

\- Вам тоже было страшно, Хокаге-сама? - прошептала Цунаде. Он горько усмехнулся:

\- Все время. А уж когда Второй Хокаге погиб, я даже не знал, хватит ли у меня духу продолжить борьбу... В такие моменты особенно важно осознавать, - снова беглый взгляд в мою сторону, - что ты не один. Что рядом есть те, кто поможет тебе в трудную минуту. Всех нас объединяло стремление уберечь Страну Огня и ее жителей, это было нашей основной целью. Это же и ваша главная задача как следующего поколения шиноби. Конохагакуре - одна большая семья.

\- Это ведь она, Хи но Иши? Воля Огня, да? Смысл в этом, так? - уточнил Асума. Я удивленно похлопала глазами: Воля Огня? Что еще за Воля Огня? Какого огня?

\- Именно, - Хирузен наградил сына ласковой улыбкой, - основа жизненной философии Первого Хокаге, часть нашего духовного наследия.

Рико робко подняла руку:

\- А что это значит?

\- Что любовь является ключом к миру...

Я посмотрела на свои руки. Любовь? Ключом к миру? Тогда почему же мой мир был разрушен? Кому мы что сделали? Просто маленькая семья, три человека, жившие на окраине небольшой деревни, семья, которая ничего никому не сделала... Может, это ошибка? Может, все на самом деле не так? Может, любовь тут ни при чем? Или мы - просто неудачное исключение из правила? Я не знаю...

Солнце уже коснулось горизонта, когда Сарутоби-сан объявил, что пришло время уходить. Я еще немного задержалась, подошла ближе, разглядывая в лучах заходящего солнца колонну и символ на ней. Руки сами потянулись к каменному образованию, пальцы провели по высеченным стрелкам и знаку ниндзя Конохи. Четыре Огненных Стрелы... Этот рассказ поразил меня сверх меры. Великие шиноби, защитники, если они действительно могли делать такие вещи... Если Хирузен-сан - столь сильный ниндзя... Ничего удивительного, что он стал предводителем Страны Огня... Хотела бы я стать такой, хотела бы я уметь то, что могли папа и мама...

\- Эй, Орочимару! - позвал меня Асума.

Я обернулась и увидела, что все стоят и ждут меня. Снова взглянула на знак и, уставившись под ноги, пошла к остальным. Компания направилась к дороге, идущей вниз. Я снова оглянулась на колонну. Интересно, почему Сарутоби-сан не сказал, кто были те двое из их огненного отряда? Это большой секрет? Или что-то с ними случилось? Нечто, о чем он не хочет вспоминать? И почему я так всегда цепляюсь к незначительным деталям... Наверное в данном случае меня просто сильно впечатлила эта история. Хирузен-сан - хороший человек и, похоже, действительно могущественный шиноби. Я чувствую и признаю это. Он говорил, что защитит меня, если что-то случится... И знаете что? Я ему верю.

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) Life Is Strange ep.1 OST – Track 2; (утро)

2) Naruto Shippuden OST - Companions; (Асума и Мару на заднем дворе)

3) Ori and the Blind Forest OST - Naru, Embracing the Light (feat. Rachel Mellis); (дорога до дома Сенджу)

4) Ori and the Blind Forest OST - The Ancestral Trees; (знакомство с семьей Сенджу)

5) Naruto Shippuuden Movie OST - Rain from a Cloudless Sky; (Орочимару гладит собаку)

6) Life Is Strange OST - Max & Chloe; (путь по лестнице)

7) Ori and the Blind Forest OST - The Spirit Tree (feat. Aeralie Brighton); (добрались до вершины)

8) Naruto Shippuden OST - God's Will (Хокаге рассказывает детям об отряде "Четыре Огненных Стрелы")


	8. Пролог. Глава 8. Весенний фестиваль.

Весенний фестиваль - это, как и любой другой праздник, прежде всего, огромное количество народу! В моем восприятии, разумеется. Кому-то это нравится, кто-то любит шумно проводить время, получает удовольствие от больших компаний... Но вот я, к примеру, по большей части, ну... мягко говоря, не фанатка. Что в детстве, что сейчас. В Киригакуре, то есть Деревне Тумана, мы ходили на такие гуляния три раза, два из которых погода была, как и в большинстве случаев в том месте, пасмурная и... туманная, хорошо хоть без дождя. Сейчас же все иначе: погода солнечная, людей куча, все такое пестрое, яркое и громкое...

С самого утра жителей и гостей Конохагакуре на улицах невероятно много. Ярмарка, выступления, конкурсы для детей и взрослых, и все такое… Территория Скрытого Листа куда больше, чем Кири, и туристов ее посещает гораздо больше. То ли из-за климата, то ли из-за… не знаю чего.

Проснулась я около семи часов, внизу были слышны голоса. Ведомая любопытством, я выскользнула из комнаты и неслышно подступила к лестнице на первый этаж. Глава семьи куда-то собирался, они с женой негромко разговаривали, мне удалось различить только слова "главная площадь", "праздник", "фейерверк", "воздушный змей", наши с Асумой имена. Чуть спустившись с лестницы и пригнувшись, я увидела, как Хирузен-сан поцеловал Бивако-сан в щеку и поспешил на улицу.

\- Хорошо. Так, мы будем с детьми на площади в девять! – умпела объявить она до того, как за ее мужем закрылась дверь.

Не совсем поняв, что происходит, я на цыпочках побежала к себе и выглянула в окно, успев увидеть, как мужчина уходит куда-то. Из комнаты выходить снова вдруг резко расхотелось. Что иначе? Только путаться под ногами у Бивако или еще кого-нибудь. Поэтому я какое-то время просто сидела на кровати, глядя на свою куклу-ниндзя, пока не услышала, как проснулся Асума. Тогда уж надо было и мне вставать, что делать.

После завтрака мы отправились на улицу. Бивако сказала мне переодеться сегодня в другую, более праздничную одежду. Это была нежно-розового цвета юката с красными цветами, рукава очень длинные и просторные, широкий пояс, что завязывался на спине большим бантом, тоже был красным. Волосы остались распущенными, только на левом виске две желтые заколки. Сандалии тоже красные, хотя подол юкаты почти в пол и практически их скрывает. По собственному первому впечатлению выглядела я как кукла. Никогда прежде не носила подобных костюмов даже по праздникам.

Сама Бивако-сан надела красную юкату с белыми рисунками, свои волосы подняла в высокий хвост и добавила искусственный цветок сакуры. Асума же с некоторой неохотой переоделся в темно-синее кимоно с золотыми узорами. Он несколько раз вставил, что собирался встретиться с друзьями на улице, а в таком виде особо не поиграешь, не побегаешь. Здесь я была с ним согласна, всегда носила раньше весной и летом короткие туники и легкие штаны, мама не любила юбки и длинные одежды, и я тоже не особо стремилась их надевать.

\- А ты не пачкайся, только и всего, - заметила его мать, когда при выходе из дома мальчик снова начал бурчать на эту тему. - Вчера еще просила, но... как всегда.

Втроем мы шли на главную площадь Конохи по людным улицам. Асума перед выходом еще захватил небольшой цифровой фотоаппарат и повесил лямку через правое плечо. Гуляния уже начались, в разных местах играла музыка, все магазины были открыты, стояли торговые палатки, у которых собирались люди и рассматривали содержимое прилавков. Сын четы Сарутоби вдруг вспомнил, что забыл дома своего воздушного змея, за которым обязательно надо будет вернуться.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MDRq1x53HRk&feature=emb_logo)

К нужному времени мы прибыли на главную площадь Конохи, где уже сходился народ. Бивако провела нас прямо к трибуне, чтобы мы смогли встать в первом ряду. Я не сразу узнала Хирузена-сана в длинной красно-белой робе и большой красной шляпе с белым треугольником спереди, на котором красным цветом был изображен иероглиф огня. Асума еще заметил, что сейчас его папа действительно выглядит как Хокаге, в другое время он так не одевается. Даже когда сам отправляется на какие-то задания, ничем внешне не выделяется среди джонинов. Позади него стояли еще двое: мужчина и женщина, оба в белых облачениях. Мужчину, кстати, помню, вроде бы вчера мы на него случайно налетели. Микотадо Хомура из Совета Старейшин. Женщину не знаю. На заднем плане виднелось восемь человек в защитных костюмах и белых масках, похожих на карикатурных животных с красными и черными метками. Это заставило меня улыбнуться.

Третий Хокаге произнес приветственную речь перед толпой, поздравил всех с праздником и объявил о начале фестиваля. Когда восторженные крики с аплодисментами утихли, и народ начал расходиться, чтобы продолжить празднование, Сарутоби Хирузен спустился к нам. 

\- Вот вы где, - обрадовался он и подмигнул мне: - Красивый наряд, Мару.

Я смущенно уставилась в землю.

\- Привет, пап! - Асума сжал правый кулак, Хирузен-сан выставил вперед левый, и они соприкоснулись фалангами пальцев. - Классная речь.

\- Твой отец всегда умел находить вдохновляющие слова, - вдруг раздалось справа.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=owOV-TZI9ck&feature=emb_logo)

К нам подошли сразу семь человек. Сказавший эти слова высокий мужчина был одет в зеленое кимоно, седые торчащие как у Хирузена-сана волосы еще больше увеличивали его рост, черты лица острые, брови тонкие, глаза темные, на лице несколько заметных морщин. Рядом пожилая женщина в фиолетовой длинною юкате, так же несколько морщин на лбу и вокруг глаз, лицо слегка осунувшееся, серые волосы собраны в низкий пучок, глаза... глаза белые! Кажется, это называется бельмо. Видела у нас в деревне одну такую старушку, она была слепая. Эта дама что... тоже не видит? То-то она держит за руку пожилого мужчину так, будто боится потеряться... Как я в толпе. В отличие от той слепой старушки не сказать, что эта женщина сильно в возрасте, впрочем как и сопровождавший ее мужчина - только седина их обоих зрительно делала старше. С ними еще были мужчина и женщина, тоже темноволосые и темноглазые и трое, вероятно, их детей. Один парень - подросток на несколько лет старше Асумы, другой мальчик - примерное моего возраста, особо ничем не примечателен, еще девочка с торчащими неопрятными черными волосами до плеч и... красными глазами. Да-да, глаза у нее красные. Это главное, что заставило сосредоточить взгляд на ней. Та в ответ взирала на меня с явным любопытством, вероятно думая, что золотые глаза с вертикальными зрачками - еще большая диковинка.

\- Дедушка! Бабушка! - обрадовался Асума, подбегая к двоим самым старшим членам компании. Я замерла, удивленно глядя на пожилых людей. Это его дедушка и бабушка?

\- Саске-сама, Минами-сама, - Бивако вежливо поклонилась. Я, следуя ее примеру, тоже. Они обменялись приветствиями и с остальными. Это кто... все члены одной семьи? Или нет... Пожилой мужчина, которого, как поняла, зовут Сарутоби Саске, следом обратил внимание на меня:

\- А эта маленькая принцесса, значит...

\- Это Орочимару, - улыбнулась Бивако.

\- Здравствуй, Орочимару, - обратился он уже ко мне непосредственно. Я, сцепив пальцы рук, снова вежливо поклонилась.

\- А-а-а... - выдохнула слепая женщина, делая шаг вперед и протягивая ко мне руки, словно намереваясь схватить... Это очень насторожило, я отшатнулась и спряталась за Бивако-сан. - Значит, это ты... Подойди ближе, дитя, дай на тебя посмотреть.

Посмотреть? Мне стало как-то не по себе. Как она может "посмотреть" на меня, если не видит? Все молчали и ждали моей реакции, а я не знала, что делать. Бивако шагнула в сторону и легонько подтолкнула меня в спину:

\- Не бойся.

Закусив губу, я робко сделала несколько шагов к все еще ожидавшей пожилой женщине и протянула ей руки в ответ. Поймав мои пальцы, она вздрогнула, и я тут же ощутила в собственных ладонях странную пульсацию. Женщина улыбнулась и довольным голосом произнесла:

\- Ого, какая сила... какой ум... какое... - она неожиданно вздрогнула и отпустила мои руки. Ее губы дрожали, дыхание было частым. - Какое сильное горе... - Последнюю фразу она прошептала особенно тихо и переместила пальцы на свое лицо.

\- Мама? - заволновался Хирузен-сан.

\- Минами? - Саске-сан обнял женщину.

Мне от ее поведения вдруг стало страшно по-настоящему.

\- Нет-нет... ничего... - пожилая женщина мотнула головой. - Все нормально... Просто одно дело - знать, что случилось, другое - почувствовать...

\- Почувствовать что, о баа сан? - удивился Асума.

Почувствовать что? Я тоже ничего не поняла. Это про моих папу и маму? Они тоже что-то знают? Или что? Что? Не понимаю...

Слепая Минами-сан повернула лицо точно к Хокаге, а указательный палец левой руки выставила в мою сторону:

\- Удивительная девочка. Так же умна и сильна, как ты, Хирузен... При должном обучении она станет великой шиноби Скрытого Листа. Или же... - Она сделала глубокий вдох. - Нет, никаких "или" нельзя допускать.

Допускать что? Я уже совсем растерялась. Она какая-то странная. Это потому, что она не видит, да? Когда я спросила у папы, что значит "слепой", он предложил закрыть глаза и сделать несколько шагов. Дело было на улице. После первых трех я споткнулась о корягу и упала. Он покачал головой и, пока я поднималась и отряхивалась, сказал:

_\- А представь, что тебе придется всю жизнь прожить вот так в полной темноте, не видя ничего и никого вокруг, ты можешь только слышать, нюхать и чувствовать прикосновения, но не видеть._

Эта мысль заставила меня серьезно испугаться.

Клан Сарутоби, конечно, большой и влиятельный, многие его члены живут не только в Конохе но и в других поселениях и городах, что находятся в Стране Огня. Я как-то не задумывалась в то время, кто к кому относится и как, только со временем начала знакомиться с другими представителями приемной семьи. Но даже за сегодня мне встретилось очень много людей.

Многие вышли праздновать, гулять с детьми и животными. Все было очень спокойно: без нарушений и драк. В последний раз на одном деревенском гулянье я стала свидетелем разборок двух подвыпивших мужчин-шиноби, что выясняли, с кем из них некая девушка больше дружит. Когда я спросила потом у родителей, что значит слово "секс", которое услышала в том споре, то почему-то заставила обоих почувствовать себя неловко. Они так и не объяснили мне значение... а Мамоко-сан вообще попросила выкинуть это слово из головы до совершеннолетия. Что в этом вопросе было необычного, я так и не поняла.

Бивако-сан предложила походить по ярмарке, сказала, что мне нужна новая одежда, и я опять почувствовала себя неуютно. Нам составили компанию родители Хирузена-сана: Саске-сан и его слепая жена Минами-сан. Про нее, кстати, Асума сказал следующее: когда-то она была сильным джонином, но во время одного серьезного задания получила сильный ожог сетчатки глаз, что и привело к нынешней слепоте. Уже двенадцать лет как Минами-сан ничего не видит. Что за дзюцу было использовано и кем, она Асуме не говорила, и его дедушка тоже не говорил, и его папа… Только после этого у нее, якобы, открылся своего рода дар предчувствия, и еще она способна внутренне увидеть, насколько мощна чакра другого шиноби. Но мне одно не понятно, что могло ей не понравиться во мне? Что ее расстроило? Но, не имея с собой того, на чём и чем можно писать, я не могла задать этот вопрос.

Однако, похоже, что Минами-сан уже забыла все это и теперь вела себя совершенно спокойно. Взрослые все разговаривали между собой, я же просто невольно ходила рядом, чувствуя себя немного лишней на этом празднике жизни. Асума снова заикнулся о воздушном змее, которого он забыл дома, но отец ему сказал, что за ним еще есть время вернуться.

\- Это было замечательное время! - Хирузен-сан что-то увлеченно рассказывал. - В детстве я безумно любил карусели! И горки тоже!

\- О, да… - согласился его отец. – И батуты. Тебя с них было не прогнать.

Редкий ребенок не любит горки... Я не знала таких в Деревне Тумана... Совсем рядом пробежали два мальчика, каждый держал в руках тонкую веревку, на другом конце которой развевался высоко в небе воздушный змей. Я остановилась и проводила их взглядом. В прошлый раз мы с папой тоже запускали змея…

\- Орочимару! – позвала меня Бивако-сан. В общем радостном гомоне вперемешку с веселой музыкой я не сразу ее услышала, а когда все поняла, чуть ли не бегом кинулась к ней.

\- Не отставай, - улыбнулся мне Хирузен и поправил свою большую шляпу.

\- Гостей фестиваля в этом году даже больше, - отметила Бивако, пока мы ходили среди торговых и игровых прилавков. Я больше не столько интересовалась происходящим, сколько боялась потеряться. Так один раз случилось... На второй весенний праздник в Деревне Тумана. Мама и папа меня, конечно, быстро нашли, но испугаться я успела.

В магазине одежды Бивако выбрала мне аж четыре новых наряда: две красивые юкаты, желтую и зеленую с узорами, бежевое кимоно и костюм, состоящий из красной туники и черных штанов до колен, к нему еще прилагался белый пояс. А еще новые сандалии: темно-синие с отверстиями для всех пяти пальцев и закрытой пяткой. Точно такие же, как у Асумы, точно такие же носят ниндзя...

Взяв сандалии в руки, я невольно замерла, глядя на них как на что-то удивительное. У меня таких не было никогда... только обычные, бегать в них тоже можно было, но это... Мама и папа обещали мне на шестой день рождения подарить такие. Тогда я не знала, почему именно шестой... Теперь, когда Асума сказал, что шиноби поступают в Академию с шести лет, все стало понятно.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_jdP_oAMZE&feature=emb_logo)

Чуть позже мы встретились с семьей Сенджу в летнем кафе. Я их всех помню со вчерашнего дня. Особенно детей: разговорчивую и эмоциональную Цунаде, вечно недовольную Рико, приставучих (к Асуме) мальчиков Наоки и Хиро... Они меня тоже не забыли.

\- Привет! - подпрыгнула ко мне девочка Цунаде. Ее юката была очень похожа на мою, только цвет бледно-зеленый, поясной бант на спине желтый и такие же цветы на самой ткани. Волосы подняты в высокий хвост и закреплены деревянным гребешком.

Взрослые обменялись дружескими приветствиями, Рико, стоило мне только посмотреть на нее, потеребила ворот своей фиолетовой юкаты и тут же сделала вид, что ее больше интересуют крыши домов. Но мне все равно, если человек не испытывает ко мне интереса, я тоже не горю желанием общаться, только если это очень нужно.

Взрослые сели за один длинный стол, а нас, детей, посадили за соседний. Всех решили угостить мороженым. Я уже говорила, что не люблю его. Раньше нравилось, пока я его не... откусила, это все папа, я смотрела, как он ест, ну и попробовала так же. После такого даже лизать эту прохладную сладость резко расхотелось. Но я никому не могла об этом сказать, даже то, на чем и чем писать, не захватила.

Все время, что мы сидели за столом на открытой веранде, Рико смотрела на меня с какой-то настороженностью. Может, думает, что я могу ее укусить? Больно надо. Я поковыряла палочной прохладную фруктовую смесь в чашке, подцепила часть, лизнула и положила обратно.

\- Тебе не нравится мороженое? - удивилась Цунаде.

Нет. Оно холодное, зубы мерзнут. С одной стороны сладко, с другой - холодно. Если бы не укусила тогда, подражая папе, может воспринимала бы его по-другому.

\- Что? - не отставала Цунаде. Я решительно отодвинула от себя чашку. - Не нравится? Почему? Это же вкусно.

Я мотнула головой. В первый день в доме семьи Сарутоби Бивако тоже угощала нас, тогда мне пришлось подождать, пока эта масса растает, но тогда получилось уже не вкусно.

\- Эй, ты не против тогда, если я доем? - попросил Асума. Я охотно придвинула к нему свою чашку.

\- Кстати, Асума, а почему твоя сестра постоянно молчит? - вдруг спросила Рико.

\- А, так это просто... - при виде моего испуганного взгляда он замолчал и вдруг объявил уже громче: - Так у нас игра такая. Мы поспорили, Мару заявила, что месяц сможет молчать, а я сказал, что у нее не получится... - Приемный брат кашлянул: - Вот уже почти две недели у нее получается. - Асума подмигнул мне, я округлила глаза.

\- Странный спор, - хмыкнула Рико и снова принялась за мороженое.

\- Ничего не странный! Что ты вообще знаешь о жизни ниндзя? Мы можем подкрасться к врагу так, что тот и не заметит. Вам, простым людям, не понять.

Я слегка улыбнулась, видя недовольство на лице Рико. Асума говорил, что она очень болезненно воспринимает то, что у нее нет способностей шиноби. Скажите, какая жалость, а?

Главное, она Асуме поверила, по крайней мере не задавала больше вопросом, Наоки и Хиро тоже, а вот Цунаде оказалась более любознательной. Она, все же, решила пристать к Хирузену-сану с этим вопросом. Я неподалеку только подобрала с земли белый камешек треугольной формы и сидела на корточках, рассматривая его.

\- Хокаге-сама, я... хотела кое-что спросить. Асума сказал, что... они с Мару поспорили, сколько она сможет промолчать, но... это же неправда?

Я испуганно вскочила, юркнула за ближайшее дерево и прижалась к толстому стволу. Только бы они не увидели меня. Зачем Цунаде спрашивает? Что ей за дело?

\- Ты умная девочка, это бесспорно. - Похвалил Хирузен-сан и уже чуть опустив голос пояснил: - Дело в другом. Понимаешь, совсем недавно Мару испытала очень сильный шок. Настолько серьезный, что до сих пор не может говорить.

\- Ой...

\- Я не могу сказать, что случилось, извини. Может Орочимару сама это сделает когда-нибудь. Пока нам нужно сделать все, чтобы она быстрее оправилась, перестала бояться. Мару привыкнет со временем. Главное - дать ей это время. Пока лучше с ней вообще не говорить об этом, не спрашивать. Хорошо? – Хирузен приложил палец к губам.

\- Я никому не скажу, обещаю. - Цунаде задумалась на секунду, а потом вдруг робко спросила: - Хокаге-сама, а можно Мару будет моим социальным проектом? Я научу ее не бояться компаний, и... вообще людей. Можно, а? Можно?

Сарутоби-сан улыбнулся ей, а вот мое лицо исказило полное недоумение. Социальный проект? Это что еще значит? Это слова обидные или же нет? Скорее всего нет, поскольку мужчина не сделал ей никаких замечаний.

\- Знаешь, Цуна, а это хорошая идея, - неожиданно одобрил Хирузен-сан, - буду тебе очень признателен, если ты поможешь ей адаптироваться. Орочимару хоть пока и не разговаривает по... - он вдруг осекся, - по определенным причинам, но она все понимает не хуже нас. Так что... не пугайся ее молчания.

\- Хорошо... Вы сказали, Мару может писать, хотя еще даже в школу не ходит...

\- Это так, - подтвердил Хирузен-сан, - Орочимару может общаться и все понимает.

\- Здорово... - блондинка удивленно уставилась на него. - Защитное дзюцу... письмо... А что она еще может?

Что такое "социальный проект"? - мысленно повторила я, хмурясь от попытки понять, что это все значит. Но никто меня так и не услышал, само собой. Я боюсь людей? Нет... Я не хочу, чтобы меня обзывали.

Бивако отпустила нас погулять в лунапарк неподалеку, только велела держаться вместе. Рико не очень хотела идти кататься - ее, видите ли, укачивает, и там еще очень громко, мол. Но оставаться одна не стала, почему-то. Я бы - с удовольствием. Там же, в парке аттракционов мы встретили друзей Асумы, а теперь и моих знакомых, Гая и Какаши, что стояли у палатки со сладостями и уплетали сахарную вату.

\- Народ! - помахал им Асума.

\- О, какие люди! - обрадовался брюнет со стрижкой под горшок.

\- Добрались-таки, - Какаши махнул палочкой со сладкой ватой. - Привет, Мару-чан, Цуна-чан.

Закусив губу, я робко подняла правую руку и чуть шевельнула пальцами.

На взрослые карусели меня, Цунаде, Хиро и Наоки не пустили из-за возраста, поэтому пришлось только смотреть, как веселятся дети постарше, а карусели для детей были совсем неинтересны. Рико даже не пошла по собственному желанию. Один раз в прошлом я так хотела покататься на большой центрифуге, но тот аттракцион был вообще для подростков и взрослых людей. Хотя у меня были развлечения и покруче, например папа сажал меня себе на спину и прыгал со мной по деревьям. Иногда с мамой мы делали то же самое.

Асума сначала не хотел идти кататься без меня, но, взяв мальчика за руку, я указала на него и его друзей по очереди, затем на аттракционы. Далее на себя и на землю под ногами. Мальчишки переглянулись.

\- По-моему, она хочет сказать, чтобы мы шли кататься, а она подождет здесь, - догадался Какаши. Я согласно кивнула.

\- Да понял я, - отозвался приемный брат. - Но нельзя же так...

\- Да ничего, идите, - Цунаде махнула руками, - я за Орочимару присмотрю, Лорд Сандайме разрешил!

Я поджала губы. Не надо за мной присматривать, и... что, все-таки, такое "социальный проект"? Что она от меня хочет?

\- Ну... хорошо, один раз, - видно было, Асуме очень хотелось на большие карусели. - Я недолго, ладно? Один раз, и скоро приду. - Он, Какаши и Гай встали в очередь желающий покататься.

\- Ну, а мы куда? – Цунаде огляделась, ее взгляд задержался на батутах. – О! Пошли попрыгаем, может?

\- Класс! – обрадовался Наоки.

\- Здорово! – поддержал Хиро.

\- В юкатах? – уточнила Рико. – Это же все равно что в юбках прыгать! Ай! – Она вдруг хлопнула себя по шее и вытащила из-под воротника мягкий белый шарик. – А-а?! Жвачка?

\- Жвачка? – не поняла Цунаде, она подошла к девочке, но тут что-то угодило ей в руку, а потом и мне в бок. – Что за… Та-а-ак… - Она определила, что источник этих вещей находился за торговой палаткой с мороженым, и быстрым шагом направилась туда.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OA5ISxErkv4&feature=emb_logo)

\- Ха! В яблочко! – раздался оттуда мальчишечий возглас. Из-за палатки показались два мальчика нашего со светловолосой девочкой возраста, одетых в праздничные кимоно. Первый из них, на голову повыше меня имел волосы до плеч с неким голубватым отливом и большие зеленые глаза, лицо какое-то девчачье. Второй мальчик, сужу по себе, ростом был с меня, загорелый, глаза темные, у дальних уголков красные стрелки, идущие вниз к щекам (как у Хирузена-сана, только у него черные стрелки и раза в два короче), волосы короткие совершенно белые, как у Какаши, и так же торчат во все стороны. Вид у него более хулиганистый, чем у первого, более высокого, который похож на девочку.

\- Эй! Вы обалдели?! - воскликнула Рико, бросая шарик жвачки им под ноги.

\- А? Что? В чем дело? - беловолосый развел руками, изображая непричастность. Тут он заметил Цунаде и как-то изменился в лице. - О-ой... Цуна-чан, как дела?.. - Дальше он заметил меня: - А это кто? Я тебя раньше тут не видел.

Светловолосая девочка, похоже, сначала хотела что-то сказать им нехорошее, но, поймав мой удивленный взгляд, резко почему-то передумала и только хихикнула:

\- Мару, знакомься, это Дан и Джирайя, - Цунаде по очереди указала на мальчишек: сначала на мальчика с голубоватыми волосами, затем и на белобрысого, - из нашего класса. А это Мару, она...

\- Ого! - воскликнул тот, что имел белую шевелюру. – Да ты похожа на вампира! Офигеть! Эй, а клыки у тебя есть?

Я только рот открыла от возмущения. Вампир, зомби, ведьма... Клыки?! Детские языки порой куда злее, чем у взрослых. Несмотря на то, что ты хоть мысленно и готовишься к более ожидаемому исходу, каждое новое обидное слово услышать все равно неприятно. Мне нравятся мои глаза, и цвет кожи, и волосы... И в то же время я ненавижу свою внешность, потому что хочу выглядеть как обычный человек.

\- Похоже, клыков у нее нет, - голосом эксперта заключил высокий мальчик с голубоватыми волосами, - поменьше читай страшных историй на ночь, Джирайя.

Если бы я сейчас не так расстроилась из-за высказывания этого мальчишки по имени Джирайя, то непременно заметила бы, как изменилось лицо Цунаде.

\- Как ты ее назвал, придурок?!! - возмутилась она, уже будучи красной как помидор, ее глаза побелели, а рот искривился в злобный оскал. Девчонка засучила рукава своей юкаты.

\- Эй-эй, Цуна-чан, я же в хорошем смысле! – беловолосый Джирайя примирительно вскинул руки и начал пятиться, в то время как пышущая яростью девочка продолжала наступать. – Хотел сказать, вампиры – они… Они красивые! У них длинные черные волосы, очень бледная кожа, мистические глаза… и еще клыки. Ай! – Цунаде с размаху съездила ему по голове. Она замахнулась снова, но белобрысый в этот раз увернулся. Он с воплем побежал прочь, виляя между прохожими, Цунаде неслась следом, намереваясь как следует его уделать.

\- А ну стой! Я тебе покажу вампиров… Я тебе сейчас!!! - кричала она во весь голос. Джирайя в ответ орал на одной ноте, но хода не сбавлял. Рико и товарищ этого Джирайи удивленно проводили взглядом убегавшего мальчишку и догонявшую его девчонку. 

\- Не обижайся на него, - обратился ко мне похожий на девочку мальчик, будто бы ничего не произошло, - Джирайя - хороший парень, только впечатлительный, и любит всякую фантастику. Ты вовсе не похожа на вампира. Так как тебя зовут? Мару, да? Я - Като Дан, как уже сказала Цунаде.

\- Ничего себе хороший, - ворчливо перебила Рико, - хорошие не будут плеваться в прохожих жвачками!

Ситуация получилась забавной, я бы улыбнулась, если бы не была так расстроена. У меня в голове только одно вертелось: вампир, ведьма, фрик. Я, правда, такая впечатлительная? А вдруг эти двое тоже начнут сейчас кидаться словами? Нет... нет-нет-нет. Бежать... Бежать куда-нибудь подальше. К маме и папе... Нет!

Сделав пару неуверенных шагов назад, я развернулась и резко дала деру. Куда бежала, не знаю, люди воспринимались просто препятствиями, в которые нужно было умудриться не вписаться. Показалось, что меня позвали по имени, но я не обратила внимания, пока кто-то перехватил меня за левую руку так, что я по инерции чуть не упала.

\- Куда спешишь? - это был Хирузен-сан. Откуда он здесь? Рядом с ним находился мужчина, внешне похожий на него, только одет в черное кимоно с золотыми узорами. Я отвернулась, только бы не смотреть ни на кого из них, только бы они не увидели моего расстроенного вида. - В чем дело, Мару? Тебя кто-то напугал?

\- Кто это, Хирузен? Что случилось? - спросил второй мужчина. Голос я узнала... выглядит он тоже знакомо.

Я помотала головой и снова дернулась, но вырваться не получилось.

\- Посмотри на меня, - Сарутоби-сан дотронулся до моей правой щеки и заставил развернуть лицо к нему. - Кто тебя обидел? Где Асума? 

Снова отвернувшись, я показала куда-то в сторону улицы, и по стечению обстоятельство как раз именно оттуда раздался недовольный крик:

\- Мару, ну е-мое, куда ты делась, я же сказал, что сейчас... - к нам подбежал сын Хирузена-сана. Он хотел еще возмутиться, но при виде отца тут же передумал, а увидев рядом другого человека, почесал макушку и выдавил невинную улыбку: - Ой, здрасьте, Данзо-сама!

\- Асума-кун, - тот приветственно кивнул, - взаимно, юный друг, - мужчина далее переключил внимание на меня: - Так стало быть...

\- Все верно. Орочимару, ты ведь уже знаешь моего друга, Шимуру Данзо, - Хирузен провел ладонью по воздуху в сторону второго мужчины. Всклокоченные волосы, темные глаза, крестообразный шрам на подбородке... Как можно забыть.

\- Значит, это она, да? Выглядит гораздо лучше, чем раньше, это отрадно. - Данзо посмотрел на меня с интересом в глазах и улыбкой, но какой-то странной. Недоброй, как показалось, или настороженной. Не знаю, но, в общем, почему-то мне стало слегка тревожно. - Здравствуй, малыш. Помнишь меня?

\- Помнит, - уверенно заявил Хирузен-сан.

Немного волнуясь, я кивнула в подтверждение этих слов и, сцепив руки, приветственно склонилась. Если бы могла, то сказала бы вместе с этим жестом: "Здравствуйте". Надо вести себя вежливо. Он - не угроза, он меня тогда нашел.

\- Все еще не разговариваешь? Да, неудивительно.

Это был упрек или обычный вопрос? Не знаю, как себя вести даже. Он такой странный, этот человек. Тогда в лесу он сначала показался дружелюбным, потом... когда увидел мое лицо... почему-то стал жестче, хотя все еще вел себя по-доброму. Относительно. Мои глаза... желтый цвет и вертикальные зрачки. Это людей часто настораживает, кто вглядывается.

\- Она все понимает гораздо лучше, чем можно подумать, - вступился за меня Хирузен-сан. - Мы займемся этим вопросом в ближайшее время. Мару, Асума, почему бы вам не пойти погулять где-нибудь? Вон, к примеру на аттракционы сходите. Или еще куда в другое место. Не теряйтесь только. - Он послал своему сыну выразительный взгляд, мальчик согласно кивнул и, взяв меня за правую руку, повел от них прочь.

\- Не будем им мешать, - шепнул Асума мне на ухо. Я снова обернулась, но мужчины уже говорили о чем-то своем, и на нас вообще не смотрели. - Не завидую я оперативникам АНБУ... Вместо того чтобы праздновать со всеми, многим приходится следить за порядком. - Он огляделся на крыши и деревья. Я тоже, но никого не заметила и снова вопросительно уставилась на мальчишку. - Что? Ребята в смешных масках, как те, что стояли сегодня за папой и Старейшинами на трибуне. Они здесь повсюду. Мы их не видим, но они есть.

Я опять окинула взглядом территорию. Это АНБУ в таких масках? Для чего они такие носят, интересно...

\- Все! Ввалила ему! - радостно сообщила появившаяся буквально из ниоткуда Цунаде, отряхивая ладони. - Пусть еще заикнуться попробует.

\- Кто? - не понял Асума.

\- Да один тут "умник" из нашего класса. Назвал Мару вампиршей, пришлось надрать ему зад. - Она пихнула меня локтем в плечо и хихикнула: - Надо было это видеть!

\- Вампиршей?! - возмутился Асума. - Кто?! Где?!

\- Да уже нигде, - отмахнулась Цунаде. - Я его головой в мусорный бак засунула. - Она состроила невинное лицо и, убрав руки за спину, тихо попросила: - Только не рассказывайте никому, ладно?

Оу-у, я чуть зажмурилась, отчасти ему сочувствуя. Сам виноват, но... Головой в мусорный бак - нехорошо. У девочки не будет неприятностей из-за меня? Какая-то она неожиданно вспыльчивая, эта Цунаде. Интересная, но... непредсказуемая уж очень.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7TDXWpJVho&feature=emb_logo)

Во второй половине дня мы вернулись домой за тем воздушным змеем, про которого говорил Асума. Он хотел запускать его вместе с другими на параде. Этот воздушный змей был в форме большого красно-желтого дракона с крыльями, на одном из которых был изображен символ Скрытого Листа, на втором - иероглиф огня, точно как на шляпе Хирузена-сана.

Бивако сфотографировала нас с ее сыном, как мы держим этого змея вместе, потом запускаем в облака одновременно с десятками других... Они были все разные: от ярких цветных геометрических фигур с длинными лентами до животных и водных обитателей. Солнце уже спускалось к горизонту, и можно было наблюдать за представлением, не прикрывая глаза от света. Как завороженная я смотрела на эту красоту в голубом небе, снова думая, каково это, парить в облаках подобно птице...

\- А давайте я сфотографирую вас вчетвером? - предложил Саске-сан, после того, как Бивако запечатлела очередной кадр меня и Цунаде. - Семейное фото с новым поколением клана Сарутоби.

\- Да? Хорошая идея, - Хирузен-сан улыбнулся, подошел к жене и приобнял ее слева. - Дети, идите сюда.

Асума подбежал со стороны своей мамы и замахал руками мне:

\- Мару!

А? Я растерялась. Они хотят, чтобы я встала с ними? Я ведь не... Или да?

\- Орочимару, ну быстрей! - позвала Бивако-сан.

\- Иди, - Цунаде легонько подтолкнула меня в спину.

Спрятав руки в просторные рукава юкаты, я медленно подошла к ним и встала слева от Асумы, перед его отцом. Должна ли я быть здесь? Может, это как-то неправильно?

\- Улыбочку, - Саске-сан поднял камеру. Не знаю, как получились радостные лица остальных, я только сумела улыбнуться только чуть-чуть. Отец Хирузена-сана так несколько секунд стоял не шелохнувшись, потом опустил фотоаппарат вниз, продолжая как-то задумчиво разглядывать нас.

\- В чем дело? – Хокаге озвучил общий вопрос. Его отец в ответ улыбнулся и тихо произнес:

\- Ничего, просто… Знаете, вы отлично смотритесь все вместе. – Он снова навел фотоаппарат и нажал кнопку.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T01Yf1NV74I&feature=emb_logo)

Самым поздним вечером мы все пошли смотреть салют. Это всегда было для меня значимым событием, с детства обожаю это небесное шоу! Правда в Деревне Тумана с ясностью, как вы понимаете, всегда были проблемы, так что специально по велению Мизукаге особо обученные шиноби применяли технику разгона туч на время, чтобы жители могли насладиться представлением. Это я потом узнала, когда выросла. В больших городах, где в основном живут обычные люди без сверхспособностей тоже на значимых мероприятиях могут применяться научные способы разгона нежелательных облаков с помощью жидкого азота, сухого льда, цементной пыли и так далее - все распыляется с самолетов. Особо мощные грозовые ячейки таким способом "испугать" не получится, но Небольшие дожди предотвратить вполне реально. Ладно, это все лирическое отступление.

Огненное представление мы смотрели с той самой видовой площадки, куда Бивако водила меня в день, когда атаковали Тени. Она еще тогда рассказывала мне о каменных лицах Хокаге, что высечены в скале справа, а я потом не хотела уходить домой. Сейчас с нами были и Сенджу, включая детей: Цунаде, Хиро, Наоки и вечно недовольную Рико. Она уже успела высказаться, что хочет спать, и ей холодно.

Да, на улице к вечеру стало немного прохладно, и в данный момент уже совсем темно, правда внизу улицы ярко освещены, и даже отсюда слышно, как играет веселая музыка, и смеются люди.

\- Иди сюда, - Хирузен-сан посадил меня себе на плечи, - так тебе лучше будет видно.

Сразу мне снова вспомнился папа... Он тоже, когда мы ходили смотреть фейерверки, поднимал меня на шею, чтобы обзор был лучше. Хотя отсюда все и так прекрасно видно... Должно быть.

\- Пап, подсади меня тоже! - попросила Цунаде своего отца. Тот мужчина тоже поднял девочку на руки и усадил себе на шею точно так же. Блондинка помахала мне рукой.

И тут небо озарил первый всполох желтых и красных искр. За ним еще один, потом еще... и дальше несколько сразу... Одна за другой в ночной вышине возникали, сопровождаемые громкими хлопками, разноцветные светящиеся вспышки, похожие на цветы. От грохота едва не закладывало уши, но страшно не было. Было красиво. Залпы, россыпь, вращающиеся огненные вспышки... На это можно смотреть долго. Дети и взрослые вокруг радостно хлопали и восторженно кричали.

\- Красотища, да? - прошептала Цунаде рядом.

\- О-о-о-о! - радостно воскликнула Рико, едва небо озарил очередной всполох. Видимо уже позабыла, что не хотела никуда идти.

Как завороженная я смотрела на цветастые вспышки, озаряющие безоблачное ночное небо, и не могла оторвать взгляда. Красота... Какая красота! Первый раз я такое видела, когда мне было два года. Это тоже была весна, помню, тепло было. Мы куда-то пошли, мама сказала - гулять, я сидела у папы на шее и была очень удивлена, что на улице темно, а мне можно не спать... Мы шли по освещенным фонарями улицам вместе с множеством других людей, и мне было крайне любопытно, куда все направляются. Мама только с улыбкой сказала: "Сейчас все увидишь". Когда мы пришли на площадь, людей вокруг стало еще больше, кругов были разноцветные фонари, люди смеялись, где-то играла музыка, а потом... Под громкий удар в темное небо устремилось несколько пучков желтого света, которые сами собой превратились в яркие огненные цветы. Потом еще... и еще... Это было невероятное зрелище...

Будучи здесь, рядом со своей приемной семьей и их друзьями, глядя на разноцветные искристые вспышки, я чувствовала себя такой далекой от... всего. Я почему-то не вспоминала о маме и папе, не задумывалась, что будет, когда все закончится, не обращала внимания на то, что происходит вокруг, просто наслаждалась моментом. Есть только здесь и сейчас. Только это самое мгновение...

Когда же все закончилось, наступило некое... разочарование что ли. Как, это все? А что дальше? А дальше все стали расходиться, мы тоже отправились домой. Цунаде, мальчиков и Рико забрали их семьи...

\- Пока, Мару! Увидимся! - пожелала мне светловолосая девочка на прощание.

Пока, мысленно ответила я, уходя вместе с семьей Сарутоби. Многие еще оставались праздновать, поскольку гуляния еще не закончились, но Бивако-сан сказала, что время уже позднее быть на улице и мне, и ее сыну. Я чувствовала себя вымотанной. Так всегда случается, когда рядом продолжительное время слишком много народу, становится как будто душно и тесно... 

Заснула я практически сразу, стоило только голову положить на подушку. Спала без каких-либо кошмаров или хороших фантастических снов. Устала. День был непомерно насыщенным. И отчасти мне это что… понравилось, что ли?

Следующим утром Хирузен-сан объявил за завтраком, что сегодня мы - он, Асума и я - отправляемся на мою первую тренировку. Поскольку он обещал, и не собирается нарушать слово. Но все равно это было для меня неожиданностью. Своего рода приятной и… пугающей одновременно неожиданностью.

\- Круто! – обрадовался мальчишка.

\- Собери свое снаряжение, мы выходим через полчаса, - сказал ему Хирузен и уже обратился ко мне: - Мару, тебе стоит переодеться во что-нибудь другое. Что-то не сковывающее движений.

Я окинула взглядом свой зеленый сарафан и бежевые штаны до колен. А чем плохо то, что на мне? Запачкать только будет жалко. Я не знаю, что бы подошло для тренировок, никогда не думала…

\- Я посмотрю, что можно придумать, - предложила Бивако. – И соберу вам поесть, вы ведь на весь день, скорее всего, уйдете?

\- Думаю – да, - ответил ей муж, - как вчера обсуждали.

Что они вчера обсуждали, интересно. Не знаю. Я тогда слишком устала, чтобы обращать внимание.

Бивако-сан принесла мне старое коричневое кимоно: туника, брюки, пояс – все одного цвета, размер почти мой оказался.

\- Асума в нем тренировался, когда был твоего возраста, - она протянула мне одежду. – Эх, как будто только вчера это было… пойдем.

Мы поднялись в… мою комнату, где я быстро переоделась, а Бивако-сан потом зачесала мне волосы в высокий хвост. Далее я надела на ноги новые сандалии, те самые, что мне купили вчера. Они были очень удобные, плотно прилегали к ноге, нигде не натирали и почти ничего не весили. Я посмотрела на свое отражение в зеркале, не веря своим глазам. Это… правда я?

\- Выглядишь прекрасно, моя маленькая ниндзя, - Бивако искренне улыбалась. Я обернулась на нее, и в этот момент снизу позвал голос Хирузена-сана:

\- Орочимару, ты где?! Мы тебя ждем!

\- Да, Мару, быстрее! – подхватил приемный брат и добавил: - Вот ведь женщины...

\- Так, это еще что за…

\- Ничего, пап!

\- Тебе пора, - Бивако-сан кивнула на дверь и открыла ее. Мы вместе спустились на первый этаж.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s-RxgmdWTS0&feature=emb_logo)

Хирузен-сан и его сын ждали у входной двери. Никто из них переодеваться не стал, оба только нацепили на правое бедро небольшие бело-черные карманы для кунаев, на головах у них повязки со знаком Скрытого Листа, мужчина еще перекинул через плечо дорожную сумку зачем-то.

\- Ну что, мои юные ниндзя, готовы идти? – Хирузен-сан открыл входную дверь.

\- Да! – Асума первым выскочил во двор.

Да, повторила про себя я, выходя следом. День был солнечный, облаков на голубом небе почти нет, деревня только просыпалась после вчерашнего празднования. Интересно, куда мы пойдем и что будем делать. Прежде я только училась создавать щит, и еще папа с мамой показывали мне некоторые боевые приемы. Я обещала никогда не набрасываться ни на кого с кулаками просто так, какие бы слова ни летели в мою сторону. Что же будет сейчас? Получится ли у меня?

\- Удачи! – Бивако-сан, стоя на крыльце, махала нам вслед. Она выглядела немного взволнованной, как мне показалось. Я тоже немного нервничала. До этого меня учили только папа с мамой…

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) Naruto Shippuden Unreleased OST - Konoha Peace 2; (весенний фестиваль)

2) Sword Art Online OST - Everyday Life; (знакомство с “дедушкой” и “бабушкой”)

3) My Hero Academia OST - From Me to You; (встреча с Сенджу, Цунаде спрашивает Хокаге про молчание Орочимару)

4) Divine Divinity OST - Dancing with Mirth; (инцидент в парке аттракционов)

5) Naruto Shippuden OST - Comet; (оставшаяся часть дня, запуск воздушного змея, семейное фото)

6) Mass Effect Andromeda OST - Drinking Outside; (фейерверк и возвращение домой)

7) Ori and The Blind Forest OST - Inspiriting (Хирузен и дети уходят тренироваться)

(Все треки тут: https://vk.com/publicxjaneshepardx?w=wall-99329548_241)


	9. Пролог. Глава 9. Начало пути ниндзя (ч.1)

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hbqfYrBHai0&feature=emb_logo)

Когда мы вышли за пределы деревни, мне сначала стало несколько жутковато, ибо все еще страшно было снова оказаться в лесу после атаки Теней. Но если рядом тот, кто может нас защитить, если что… возможно и опасаться не стоит. Первые дни вообще же были введены усиленные меры безопасности, как мне говорили, Бивако-сан даже гулять нас не хотела отпускать… Но это все было какое-то время назад, и может … Тени действительно ушли?

Городская стража пропустила нас без особых проблем, только поздоровались с Лордом Хокаге, а тот сказал, что мы будем сегодня весь день неподалеку, и в случае чего быстро сможем вернуться.

Мы прошли немного по широкой дороге, что вела в главные ворота Конохи, пока они не скрылись за деревьями, и Сарутоби Хирузен вдруг объявил:

\- Что ж, ребята, теперь будем передвигаться по деревьям. Орочимару, взбирайся мне на спину. Давай. – Он присел на достаточный уровень, чтобы я могла влезть на него сзади. Мы с папой так раньше уже перемещались, говорила.

\- Давай, Мару, - согласно кивнул Асума.

Я обняла Хокаге сзади за шею, он обхватил меня на ноги под коленками и выпрямился. Сумка на его плече немного мешала, но в целом удержаться можно. Я волновалась. Мы с папой и мамой так делали, а с Хирузеном-саном путешествовали таким образом лишь однажды, когда он унес меня на руках из леса, а по дороге я потеряла сознание.

\- Асума, держись рядом. – Сарутоби-сан запрыгнул с земли на высокую толстую ветку одного из деревьев, перескочил на другую, и вот мы уже летим с приличной скоростью через лес, отталкиваясь от веток и стволов. Мальчик скачет слева. Хирузен-сан чуть замедлил ход, чтобы его сын находился немного впереди. В груди приятное волнующее чувство от ощущения скорости, я не боюсь, мне всегда нравилось, когда мы с мамой и папой так передвигались, только раньше еще непроизвольно хотелось смеяться. Не могу понять, как они все так легко это делают?

Через некоторое время мы спрыгнули на землю, оказавшись на лесной опушке. Она была небольшая, трава росла не везде, несколько деревьев на холме, из-за чего их толстые корни даже слегка торчат из-под земли.

\- Вот, это место подойдет, - Хирузен-сан спустил меня на землю и положил сумку как раз под эти самые деревья с торчащими корнями. – Начнем с пробежки, вам нужно разогреться перед тренировкой.

\- А то, что было только что – не считается? – уточнил Асума, потирая колени.

\- Нет, учитывая, что некоторые из нас еще ничего не делали, - мужчина махнул нам обоим следовать за ним в лес. – Вперед, не надо лениться! – И ускорил шаг до бега. Мы с мальчишкой рванули следом.

Солнце уже поднялось высоко, его лучи, проникая сквозь кроны деревьев, делали их еще более светлыми, в лесу пели птицы, было спокойно и хорошо. Я бежала, не чувствуя усталости, вообще могла держаться долго, даже если и очень хотела пить. Единственное, что меня сейчас немного отвлекало, это мысль о том, что из леса вновь может кто-то появиться и напасть на нас. В тот раз я почувствовала что-то подозрительное, Асума и его друзья – нет. Несмотря на заверения, что поблизости нет никаких опасностей, все равно было немного не по себе.

На ту опушку, с которой начали забег, мы вернулись уже с другой стороны. Хирузен-сан достал из сумки, что он там оставил под деревьями две бутылки воды и вручил нам. Я осушила сразу половину, продолжая дышать как паровоз, и все равно чувствовала, что могла бы бежать еще. Отец Асумы дал нам отдохнуть несколько минут, а потом сказал, что сейчас мы (подразумевая меня) начнем изучать боевые приемы. Он показал боевую стойку, хотя я это уже и так знала. Тело вполоборота, правая нога отведена назад, левая впереди, правый кулак на уровне живота, левая рука согнута на уровне груди. Асума встал точно так же, а вот я – зеркально. Сарутоби-сан удивленно поднял брови:

\- Тебе удобнее так?

\- А? Я думал, ты правша… - протянул Асума.

Я утвердительно кивнула и снова встала в левостороннюю атакующую позицию. Да, я правша, но почему-то в таком положении получается лучше закрываться правой рукой, а левой наносить удар.

\- Ну ладно, это не имеет значения, - Хирузен-сан встал напротив нас в правостороннюю стойку зеркально от меня. – Начнем с удара, пока без блока. Кулак жестче, большой палец прижат к указательному и среднему фалангам пальцев, и резкий удар вперед. – Он выставил правую сжатую в кулак руку так стремительно, что я непроизвольно вздрогнула и отступила, хотя Сарутоби-сан стоял на расстоянии и меня не мог задеть ни коим образом. – Теперь вы.

Мы начали делать, как он говорил. Потом перешли к удару с одновременным блоком другой рукой, потом с шагом впереди стоящей ногой. Далее двойной удар. Пока мы били в воздух, Сарутоби-сан ходил вокруг, поправляя неточности и подсказывая. То и дело от него слышалось что-то вроде:

\- Асума, не смещай вес. Руку выше. Орочимару, резче удар, точнее!

Потом мы добавили ноги. Вот здесь мне уже сложнее приходилось, так как нужно было удержаться на одной ступне, пока другая в воздухе. Через какое-то время Хирузен-сан вытащил из сумки две специальные лапы для отработки ударов и надел их на руки, сказав, что теперь мы будем бить по ним. Но по очереди. Сначала Асума показал, как это делается, далее пришел мой черед. Успев чуть подустать за тренировку, я несколько раз промахнулась и чуть не упала.

\- Ну что, как вы себя чувствуете? – спросил отец Асумы, когда мы закончили эту практику. – Проголодались?

\- Вообще – да, - неохотно признался приемный брат. Я уже тоже чувствовала неприятное чувство голода в животе, так что мысль поесть была хорошей.

Хирузен-сан достал из сумки три черных бенто и вручил нам по одному. Мы сели на траву в кружок и открыли крышки. В ланч-боксах оказался рис, кусочки мяса и вареное яйцо. А так же две палочки.

\- Ешьте, ваша мама старалась.

\- М-м-м… - протянул Асума, отправляя в рот рис.

Это правда, Бивако-сан умеет готовить. Я с наслаждением жевала, Асума и Хирузен-сан попутно вели беседу, периодически стараясь и меня включить в разговор небольшими фразами вроде: “Что думаешь?”, “Так, Орочимару?”, “Ты можешь себе представить?”, ну и так далее. Мои ответы жестами особо не требовались, но… я просто… мне нравилось находиться рядом с этими людьми. По окончании обеда мы продолжили тренировку. Упаковав пустые бенто в сумку и застигнув молнию, Хирузен-сан оповестил:

\- Теперь приступим к изучению ручных печатей. Орочимару, покажи мне, какие ты уже знаешь. Мы пока не будем трансформировать их в настоящие комбинации с концентрацией чакры. Сначала нужно просто запомнить, как они строятся, довести до автоматизма.

Я сложила ту самую цепочку из пяти знаков и, закрыв глаза, развернула ладони вверх, для формирования щита, но только они начали пульсировать, как мои запястья тут же были перехвачены сильными руками.

\- Мару! Мару, стой! Это не нужно. – Хирузен-сан сжал кисти моих рук и отпустил. – Не нужно, - повторил он спокойно, но настойчиво. – Я просто хотел понять, что за комбинацию ты уже использовала. Сколько знаков ты выучила. Тогда еще в больнице ты говорила… ну… что знаешь какую-то цепочку.

Он это помнит? Я это тогда… не знаю, зачем показала ему знак Тигра, а потом еще мысленно упрекала себя, что не надо было.

\- Она сказала, что для щита печати не нужны, - вмешался Асума, - то, что она сделала в тот раз, когда сгенерировала щит, было ложной последовательностью.

\- Верно, - кивнул ему отец. – Одно из немногих дзюцу, для применения которого нужна лишь сила мысли и достаточный резерв чакры. Есть вариант, называемый Кикоо Джонпуу, или механический щит, ниндзюцу ранга В. Для этой техники применяют марионетки, то есть механизмы, в которые пользователь вкладывает часть своей энергии. Но есть и более мощные варианты Чакра но Тате, когда в качестве генератора ниндзя использует самого себя. Что тогда и сделала Орочимару. Благодаря такому щиту можно не только отразить атаки, но и применить ниндзюцу противника против него же самого. Выглядит это так… Стойте на месте. - Хирузен-сан отбежал от нас на пару десятков метров, сел на колени, повернул свои ладони к небу и закрыл глаза. Его тело окутало фиолетовое прозрачное свечение, которое начало разрастаться и сформировало огромную сияющую полусферу.

Я замерла на вдохе, прикрыв рот руками, Асума рядом хрипло выдавил: “Офигеть!”. Прозрачный фиолетовый щит вокруг его отца начал уменьшаться, пока снова не стал сияющей оболочкой вокруг его тела и вот уже исчез совсем. Хирузен-сан открыл глаза и встал на ноги.

\- Отпад… - снова прошептал слева мальчик.

\- Очень сильная техника, - заключил Сарутоби-сан, подходя к нам, - но, к сожалению, крайне быстро истощает резерв чакры пользователя.

Я виновато закусила губу, вспоминая нападение Теней в тот раз в лесу у реки.

\- А как этому научиться? – снова оживленно поинтересовался Асума.

\- Только практикой, - Хирузен-сан послал сыну серьезный взгляд: - Очень упорной практикой. Что ж, - он снова обратился ко мне, - значит, ты уже знаешь пять печатей, тогда для начала сегодня я покажу тебе еще… семь. Думаю, ты легко их запомнишь, однако понадобится время, чтобы научиться быстро их правильно складывать.

\- О, да! Я все в пальцах путался поначалу, пару раз пальцы едва аж чуть не вывихнул, - Асума хихикнул, потом спросил уже серьезно: – Пап, а сразу семь – это не много?

\- Она справится, - уверенно заявил Хирузен-сан и подмигнул мне. – Сядьте. – Мы бухнулись на колени на траву, Хокаге так же сел напротив нас. – Мару, смотри на мои руки, Асума, повторяй за мной. Итак, первая печать – Тори (птица). – Он соединил концы пальцев рук, переплетены оказались только указательные и большие. Асума в момент сделал то же самое.

Чуть приглядевшись и поняв схему, я сложила свои руки так же. В самом деле, в собственных пальцах можно запутаться. Даже те пять, что папа меня учил делать, получились далеко не с первой попытки. Сначала я даже расплакалась, мол не честно, почему у тебя получается, а у меня нет?!

\- Да, хорошо, Мару. Второй знак – Не (крыса), - правая рука Хокаге обхватила указательный и средний пальцы левой. – Они оба не торопились, ждали, когда я поставлю руки как надо. – Дальше – И (кабан), - два кулака выгнуты вниз и соединены фалангами пальцев. Здесь стало немного больно запястья. – Теперь У (заяц), - пальцы правой руки зажаты между пальцами левой, только левый указательный палец выпрямлен. – Печать Ума (Лошадь), - пальцы рук сплетены и сжаты, кончиками соединены только прямые указательные. – Шестой знак – Хитсуджи (овца), - здесь опять же пальцы рук сплетены, только указательный и средний левой касаются большого на правой. Я помню, видела эту печать в исполнении папы и Асумы с друзьями, но сама никогда еще не делала. – И последний – это уши (бык), - тут постановка такая: правая рука прямая, ладонь к земле, левая вертикально, ее средний и безымянный пальцы обхватывают правую, указательный и мизинец прямые.

Да, это сложно. Мне не сразу удалось в точности повторить все знаки, приходилось несколько секунд тратить на рассмотрение каждого. Но, как я уже сказала, ни Хирузен-сан, ни Асума меня не торопили.

\- Вот, пока остановимся на этих. – Хирузен-сан опустил руки на колени. - Все запомнила? Можешь повторить?

Утвердительно кивнув, я сосредоточенно начала воспроизводить последовательность знаков, переставляя пальцы в нужное положение. Тори-Не-И-У-Ума-Хитсуджи-Уши… Получилось, но очень медленно.

\- Обалдеть… - Асума вытаращил глаза. – Ка-а-ак? Как ты все выучила с первого раза?

\- У Орочимару особенная память, потом расскажу, - ответил Хокаге мальчику и снова заговорил со мной: - Теперь тебе нужно научиться составлять знаки быстро, прежде чем мы перейдем к концентрации чакры и направлению ее в нужное русло с помощью печатей. В поединках шиноби доли секунды могут решить исход схватки. Ты должна уметь делать это не задумываясь, как дышать или ходить. – Он повторил ту же комбинацию так быстро, что я даже моргнуть не успела. Потом то же самое в обратном порядке. Далее еще трижды, но уже переставил несколько печатей местами.

Я помотала головой. Быстро… это слишком быстро. У Асумы то же самое вышло без усилий, не так лихо, как у его отца, но все равно тоже не медленно. У меня же… Нет! Сразу захотелось заплакать. Я укусила себя за нижнюю губу и попробовала повторить переходы побыстрее… Но вновь запуталась в пальцах и лишь раздраженно взмахнула кулаками, злясь на себя. Те пять уже запомнила, как формировать, а эти новые… Все повторяется, все сначала.

\- Эй-эй, не торопись! – Хирузен-сан подался вперед и сжал левой рукой мое правое плечо. – Не надо спешки. С первого раза ни у кого не получится сделать это быстро. Нельзя ожидать мгновенных результатов.

Почему нет? Я сердито посмотрела ему в глаза. У них получается, а у меня – нет. Раньше со мной папа и мама учили те пять знаков, и сравнивать себя мне было не с кем. Да, Асума уже давно учится, и он старше меня, но… все равно обидно. Чувствую себя бесполезной. Если я не могу составлять знаки, то и остальное не получится! Усилившийся на несколько мгновений ветер зашелестел листьями и травой, всколыхнул мои волосы.

\- Все постепенно, Мару, - Хирузен-сан встал с земли, а нам жестом велел сидеть, - начнем с простого. Я сосчитаю до трех, а вы оба составите руками нужную печать.

\- Да, мы так в классе начинали! – вспомнил приемный брат.

\- Мы тоже, - улыбнулся ему отец. – Итак, раз-два-три… Уши! – по его команде мы соединили ладони и пальцы как надо. – Раз-два-три… Тори! – стиснув зубы, я сплела руки знаком птицы. – Раз-два-три… Сару! (обезьяна) – Вот тут получилось гораздо легче и быстрее. Я сама себе улыбнулась. – Раз-два-три... Хитсуджи! 

И так далее. Сколько мы практиковали это – не знаю, но через какое-то время у меня уже начали болеть руки и затекли ноги. Тогда Хокаге предложил снова пробежаться по лесу и еще оставить время для отработки боевых ударов по воздуху. Было здорово, я уже представляла себя взрослой и способной, как герои сказок, которые мне когда-то читали мама и папа.

\- Эй, ты улыбаешься! - Асума указал на меня пальцем: - Пап, смотри, она улыбается!

Я тут же застеснялась и спрятала лицо в ладонях. Неловко. Не люблю, когда так на меня обращают внимание. На мои действия... Будто я сделала что-то нехорошее.

\- Ну-ну, Асума, не смущай сестру, - Хирузен-сан потеребил мальчика за макушку и подошел ко мне: - Молодец, Орочимару. - Он легонько задел меня правым указательным пальцем по носу. – Сегодня ты показала себя просто отлично!

С тихим вздохом я опустила голову, уже стараясь не показывать им довольную улыбку. Отлично? Я хотела лучше… Но с другой стороны мне сегодня очень понравилось, это первый раз, когда я действительно почувствовала себя по-другому, хочу еще, хочу больше... Хочу быть как мама и папа. Стоило только подумать о них, как на душе снова стало тяжело...

\- Так, - Сарутоби-сан посмотрел на небо, - темнеть начинает, пора домой.

Как, уже? Я с грустью посмотрела на взрослого мужчину. Время прошло очень быстро. Сегодня было… здорово, это точно могу сказать. И почему-то я даже опять перестала думать о маме и папе на какое-то время. За что стало перед ними очень стыдно. Так нельзя было делать.

\- Эй! Ну что, тебе понравилось с нами сегодня? – Асума подскочил ко мне справа, пока мы шли до первых деревьев по дороге, ведущей в лес. Я кивнула, глядя себе под ноги. Мальчик вскинул вверх правый кулак: - Ха! Здорово! – И обратился к своему отцу: - Пап, а пап? А мы еще будем так тренироваться? Ты, я, Мару… 

\- Конечно, - ответил ему Хирузен-сан. – Только не забывай, что тебе завтра на учебу.

\- Да-да…

\- Можем делать это по вечерам, например, - вдруг предложил отец. – Если у тебя будут силы и желание, а мне не придется задерживаться до поздна. Орочимару к первому году в Академии уже разовьет определенные навыки. Да и тебе не помешает кое-что улучшить.

\- Круто! Я только “за”! 

Мы уже дошли до леса.

\- Что ж, вперед. – Хирузен-сан посадил меня себе на спину, и мы пустились в прыжковый полет по веткам огромных деревьев. Его сын сигал чуть впереди и справа от отца. Я все никак не могла разобраться в своих чувствах: да, мне сегодня было хорошо, но с другой стороны – это вовсе не хорошо. Как я имею право испытывать радость, когда их больше нет? Это неправильно, так нельзя.

Далее два дня были немного... странными. Проводила я их большую часть в... больнице Конохи. Но не как пациент, а как помощник своего рода. Бивако-сан, оказывается, работает врачом, является заведующей детского отделения. Она в отличие от мужа и сына шиноби не является, но в своей области разбирается превосходно... Иначе бы не стала главной, так ведь? Из-за моего появления в их семье Бивако взяла отгул на время, а теперь надо было возвращаться на работу, и, чтобы не оставлять меня на попечение их домработницы, чужого человека, решила взять меня с собой. Зачем? Не нужно за мной ни следить, ни присматривать.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBkZWI1wxtc&feature=emb_logo)

Сначала я испугалась от слова "больница", но страх чуть притупился, когда, Бивако-сан сказала, что я просто побуду с ней, возможно даже чем-то... смогу помочь? Интересно, чем... Бывако сначала сводила меня на общую экскурсию, показала палаты и игровую комнату. Дети, что там находились, а это было двенадцать человек: семь девочек и пять мальчиков, очень обрадовались появлению женщины. Меня она представила как свою помощницу, чему пациенты очень удивились.

\- Помощница? Да она младше меня!

\- Какие глаза! Круто!

\- Да, глаза - огонь! Это Кеккей Генкай? Как называется? - ко мне резко подскочил какой-то светловолосый мальчик с прибинтованной к груди рукой. - Ты тоже шиноби?

Я испуганно посмотрела на Бивако-сан. Что еще за... Кеккей Генкай? Ограничение по крови... Ограничение как... Ограниченный человек? То есть глупый? Это какая-то обзывалка подразумевается?

\- Ты прав, Сора, - Бивако улыбнулась мальчику, в то время как я отошла от него на два шага на всякий случай, - Мару - шиноби, но еще пока не студентка Академии.

\- Ха! Я угадал! А я вот уже учусь! - зачем-то вставил он.

Интересно, где он повредил руку? Там же, где и голову, или он всегда такой шумный? Не люблю шумных... Только при маме и папе никогда не стеснялась радоваться или быть искренне веселой... не стеснялась обижаться, кричать или даже иногда скандалить.

Мы вскоре ушли, и какое-то время я сидела в кабинете Бивако-сан и рисовала все, что в голову взбредет: лес, себя, маму и папу, деревню, ну и так далее. Почему-то хотелось нарисовать теней, но я решила этого пока не делать, мало ли что... На второй день, когда я осталась одна в кабинете Бивако-сан, снова попробовала поупражняться в составлении ручных печатей на скорость, но так увлеклась, что не услышала приближающиеся шаги.

\- Да, сейчас, оно здесь… Орочимару, что ты делаешь?! – испуганно воскликнула она с порога. Я вздрогнула и вздернула руки, мотая головой. Ничего… Я ничего не делала такого! Рядом с ней стоял пожилой мужчина, я помню его с прошлого раза здесь, он шиноби.

\- Практикуетесь, юная леди? – улыбнулся он.

\- Так, Мару, правило номер один: никаких дзюцу здесь. – Бивако-сан строго погрозила мне пальцем, подступая ближе. – Это больница, а не тренировочная площадка.

Я виновато опустила голову и села за небольшой стол в углу. Не хотела ее злить, не подумала… Хотя что такого? Это просто знаки, это безобидно. Бивако отдала мужчине какую-то папку, и он ушел. Когда за ним закрылась дверь, женщина подошла ко мне.

\- Мару…

Я сидела с опущенной головой, положив руки на стол. Почему нельзя? Как я буду тренироваться, если нельзя?

\- Не расстраивайся, м-м-м? Я же не запрещаю, просто здесь этого делать не нужно, хорошо? Где вы с отцом и братом практикуетесь – пожалуйста, но больница – это не место для этих ваших приемов ниндзя… Здесь только целительные дзюцу разрешены, а дома я даже Асуме не позволяю этих вещей. Тренироваться – пожалуйста, на улицу, только без риска для окружающих. Хорошо?

Я подняла на нее взгляд. То есть, нельзя – это не в смысле совсем нельзя? Тогда… ладно. Пришлось кивнуть. Бивако тут же улыбнулась:

\- Ну вот и молодец.

Мне нечего было ответить, и я просто уставилась на стол, все еще не понимая, что такого сделала. Она… не знала, что это ненастоящие печати, и подумала, будто я могу сделать что-то нехорошее, да?

Через три дня вечером к нам зашли Сенджу Джун и ее дочь Цунаде. Для меня было неожиданно, когда Бивако-сан заглянула ко мне в комнату и сообщила о гостях. Асума удрал погулять с друзьями, а я осталась с девочкой наедине. По словам Цунаде, Рико, Наоки и Хиро вместе с их семьей уехали наконец-то. Она бы пришла раньше.

\- Хокаге-сама говорил, ты писать умеешь, это правда? - в лоб спросила она, рассказав, как ей надоело общество вечно ноющей Рико.

Я достала из стола лист бумаги и ручку и вывела:

_"Да, умею."_

\- Здорово! Я начала читать в три года, а вот писать стала уже в школе. Бабушка научила меня первому целительному дзюцу, когда мне было четыре. Большие раны еще заживлять не умею, но вот мелкие царапины и синяки у себя и других - запросто! Кстати, а ты правда умеешь создавать щит из чакры и в уме считать?

Я кивнула.

\- Тогда сколько будет к примеру вот... - она облокотилась на стол и вывела пример: "175х96"

_"16800,"_ \- сразу обозначила я.

\- Здорово... А вот... 8931 + 972589 сколько будет?

Она это даже не писала, просто озвучила вслух, поэтому я сама на бумаге полностью воспроизвела данный пример и дописала _"= 981520"._

\- Ого... как компьютер! - восторженно прошептала Цунаде. - А как этому научиться? Я тоже так хочу!

Мне осталось только пожать плечами. Наверное... как в случае со щитом? Сарутоби-сан говорил, что здесь важна практика. А насчет ума, еще Манда упоминал, что каждый может развить интеллект и улучшить память. Но вот гипертимезия - это врожденное.

На выходных мы с Асумой и его отцом снова тренировались. Бегали, оттачивали удары, повторяли ручные печати. Опять же пока просто знаки, у меня еще не так хорошо получается точно складывать руки в нужные знаки. Что обидно, первые пять когда-то у меня тоже не сразу вышли.

Первый день новой недели я провела убабушки и дедушки Асумы. Это была идея Саске-сана, когда он узнал, что Бивако водит меня с собой. Мол зачем девчонку таскать. Он сам в Академии и в школе для обычных детей преподавал историю, а в этот день назначенных уроков не было, поэтому он охотно пригласил меня провести день у них.

За этот день он много мне поведал о прошлом Конохи, как она образовалась, какие кланы здесь обосновались первоначально, как и с кем проходили Первая и Вторая войны шиноби. Я слушала с большим интересом, к тому же рассказывал он... очень красочно. Его жена испекла очень вкусный ягодный пирог, что меня удивило, она же не видит. Или может видит, но по-своему теперь, может помимо предчувствия у Минами-сан еще какие-то ощущения обострились. Как минимум дома она ориентируется очень хорошо. Вечером меня забрал домой Хирузен-сан.

\- Как у вас дела? - спросил он, только переступив порог.

\- Она обыграла меня в шахматы! - как-то по-детски возмутился Саске-сан, показывая на меня пальцем. Я виновато опустила голову, на что отец Хирузена-сана подошел и по-дружески встряхнул меня за плечи: - Эй, да ладно тебе! Это же хорошо! И уже заметил своему сыну: - Приятно знать, что у представителей нового поколения котелок варит как надо.

Котелок? А-а, голова работает, в смысле. Не знаю. Я ведь всегда могла запоминать и замечать вещи. 

\- Это замечательно. Папа, мама, можно нам с Мару наедине поговорить?

\- Да, разумеется, - мужчина взял жену за руку, и оба ушли в соседнюю комнату.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k2JMoeE2Z78&feature=emb_logo)

Дождавшись, когда за ними закроется дверь, Хирузен-сан попросил меня сесть на диван и сам тоже сел рядом. Я напряглась. Поговорить наедине... От таких слов всегда в первую очередь возникает ощущение чего-то нехорошего.

\- Мару, нам с тобой необходимо кое-что обсудить. Это касается твоего состояния.

Моего... состояния? С чего вдруг? Что не так? В памяти всплыл случайно подслушанный разговор между ним и Бивако еще до весеннего праздника... даже до встречи с семьей Сенджу.

\- Завтра с тобой хочет встретиться один человек. Она врач, который уже многим в прошлом помогла пройти серьезные испытания.

Врач?! Нет... Нет-нет-нет! Я закрыла уши и, зажмурившись, помотала головой. Никаких врачей! Не надо снова!

\- Мару, не пугайся, - Хирузен-сан попытался меня обнять, но я только отодвинулась подальше, мысленно готовясь в любой момент вскочить и бежать. - Она тебе ничего плохого не сделает. Яманака Хэна - одна из лучших ирьенинов, мы с ней давно знакомы, и стопроцентно могу сказать, что она - профессионал своего дела, и очень хороший медик. Я ей доверяю. Ты ведь хочешь снова разговаривать?

А это получится? Я слышала собственный голос только во сне и при разговоре с Мандой. Но это все. Почему так? Хочу ли я... могу ли я? Не знаю. С одной стороны - да, а с другой... Так ли это нужно. Тишину люди не понимают, удивляются, хотят разъяснений. А я не могу.

\- Мару, общение в жизни необходимо, особенно если ты собираешься учиться и развивать свои способности шиноби, - гнул свое Хирузен-сан. - Я буду тебя учить и дальше, но когда ты поступишь в Академию, то окажешься среди других детей, с которыми тебе придется взаимодействовать, хочешь ты или нет. Поэтому... Давай хотя бы попробуем.

Я вздохнула, все еще сомневаясь, но в итоге все же сначала пожала плечами, а затем кивнула. 

\- Должен тебя предупредить, это может быть тяжело. Это может быть неприятно, даже больно. Однако это единственный способ, этот шаг нужно сделать, особенно если хочешь в будущем стать ниндзя... Ты должна начать общаться с миром. С нами. Со мной.

Я поджала губы, с трудом удерживаясь от желания заплакать. Я хочу научиться... может быть хочу говорить. Тогда быть может мир меня услышит, перестанет быть таким непонимающим, а я при необходимости смогу дать отпор тем, кто снова решит меня обзывать.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=13QENZZr6ds&feature=emb_logo)

Вечером до ужина Асума, кстати, пирог для него и всей семьи Минами-сан тоже передала, позвал меня гулять, причем вел он себя немного странно, почему-то волновался, как мне показалось, все время кого-то высматривал на улице. Сначала я думала, что мы опять идем встретиться с Гаем и Какаши, но все оказалось несколько по-другому. 

\- Вон, - приемный брат резко остановился и показал пальцем на компанию девочек, что под деревьями прыгали через скакалку неподалеку от фонтана. Две крутили скакалку, третья прыгала через нее, еще одна наблюдала, а последние две сидели на скомейке и рассматривали какую-то книжку. Рядом через дорогу стояла торговая палатка, где продавали сладости. - Идем. - Асума подтащил меня за руку к ларьку и попросил у продавца два сладких шарика на палочках. Мне передал розовый с украшениями из сердечек, сам вертел в руках синий с разноцветными кружками.

Что происходит? Я нахмурилась от непонимания. Асума что-то замышлял, но я не понимала вообще, что именно, и зачем ему тут я. Наконец, собравшись с мыслями, он схватил меня за запястье и повел прямо к этим девочкам.

\- Куренай! - крикнул он, махая рукой, в которой держал конфету на палочке.

Девочки, рассматривавшие что-то в книге, одновременно подняли головы, остальные не отрывались от своего занятия. Одна из этих двух была голубоглазая блондинка с короткой стрижкой, а другая имела темно-серые, почти черные, распущенные волосы до лопаток и... красные глаза! Такие же, как у девочки из клана Сарутоби, которую я видела на весеннем празднике недавно. Кстати, только у них двух были повязки ниндзя на головах.

\- Асума? - удивилась красноглазая брюнетка.

\- Вот, - мальчик кивнул в мою сторону. - моя младшая сестра, Орочимару. Мы просто проходили мимо... И я же говорил, обещал познакомить, в общем... - Он почесал макушку и глупо хихикнул.

А что происходит, интересно, все продолжала гадать я. Мы вроде бы целенаправленно сюда шли, нет? Как мне показалось.

\- Привет, - брюнетка встала со скамейки, - меня зовут Куренай. Рада познакомиться. Видела тебя на фестивале воздушных змеев еще издалека. Не знала, что у Асумы сестра есть.

\- Есть, - подтвердил он. - Ей пять лет, до Академии еще не доросла и очень стеснительная.

\- Прикольные глаза, - коротко стриженная блондинка тоже подступила к нам. - Я думала у тебя, - это она уже к брюнетке, - необычные и у Кушины, но такое... У-ух, красиво!

Красиво? Мне показалось, что я ослышалась. Она сказала про мои глаза - красиво? Только взрослые раньше так говорили, и то не все. Остальные девочки тоже окружили нас.

\- В красных глазах нет ничего необычного, Мари, - ответила ей Куренай. - Кстати, у Второго Хокаге тоже цвет глаз был красным, если забыла фото из учебников.

Да? Я подняла взгляд на три каменных лица, что очень хорошо были видны отсюда. Сенджу Тобирама... монумент в центре. По статуе цвет глаз не определить, да и лицо Хирузена-сана выглядит гораздо серьезнее и грознее, чем в жизни.

\- Привет, я Кетсуми, - представилась голубоглазая. Я поклонилась, чем удивила их.

\- А твоя сестра что, немая? - удивилсь одна из девочек, что не имели повязок ниндзя.

\- Стесняется она, - вступился за меня Асума. - Ну все, нам домой надо. Счастливо! - Он схватил меня за руку и повел в обратном направлении. А когда мы отошли на некоторое расстояние, мальчишка раздраженно выдавил: - Вот приставучие.

Я не сдержала легкий смешок, хотя так и не поняла, что это вообще было. Зачем мы ходили к этим девочкам.

Следующий день я опять провела помогая Бивако на ее работе. Ну как помогала, что-то принести, унести, составить компанию при обходе, посчитать... все как и прежде. Так же я проводила время за раскрасками и чтением книг, что нашла в кабинете Бивако-сан.

Хирузен-сан пришел ближе часам к трем, как и обещал, и мы ушли на этаж ниже. Бивако-сан хотела пойти с нами, но ее муж сказал, что присутствие большого числа людей ничего хорошего не даст. Он сам после этого отведет меня домой. Я очень волновалась. Эта женщина действительно поможет? Как это будет? Точно никто не станет мне делать больно?

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0Evk7o5NpI&feature=emb_logo)

В светлом кабинете, куда мы пришли, нас встретила молодая невысокая приветливая женщина в белом халате. Длинные светлые волосы собраны в низкий пучок, серые глаза закрывают прозрачные стекла очков в черной оправе, слева на груди висел бейдж с фотографией именем и профессией. "Яманака Хэна. Детский психолог". Ну здорово.

Помимо нее тут был еще мужчина выше ее где-то на голову, они с Хирузеном-саном были почти одного роста. Точеные черты лица, длинные распущенные волосы как и у меня достают до копчика, глаза серые, из-под челки видна повязка ниндзя Скрытого Листа, одет он в черно-зеленую униформу.

\- Вот и мы, - объявил Хирузен-сан, подталкивая меня в спину. - Знакомьтесь, моя дочь, Орочимару.

Его... дочь? Я так и замерла... Асума называет меня младшей сестрой, а Хирузен-сан впервые назвал... дочерью. Он не папа... приемный папа... это другое. У меня был папа.

\- Привет, - улыбнулась женщина. Меня зовут Яманака Хэна. А это, - она провела левой рукой в сторону длинноволосого мужчины, - мой брат, Иноичи.

\- Здравствуй. Мы уже с тобой виделись один раз. Ты помнишь?

Еще бы... При виде блондина мне стало страшно. Это он! Тогда в лесу он сделал мне больно! Не знаю как, но это человек заставил меня одним своим прикосновением пережить заново нападение Теней. Опасливо косясь на по-доброму смотрящего на меня человека, я сделала шаг назад, руки сами собой соединились в знак Тигра, что заставило всех насторожиться, но мне было все равно. Ложная комбинация и щит...

\- Орочимару, ты что! - мое левое запястье было резко перехвачено рукой Хокаге. - Это не нужно. Опасности нет. - Он через силу развел мои руки в стороны и заставил их опустить.

\- Что случилось? - испугалась женщина.

\- Думаю, это из-за меня, - догадался мужчина по имени Иноичи.

\- Мару, не надо бояться, все хорошо. - Хирузен-сан справа сел на корточки и взял меня за левую руку. - Все, как я и говорил: мы хотим тебе помочь. Иноичи-сан и Хэна-сан не собираются делать ничего плохого. Я с тобой, все в порядке. Ты ведь мне доверяешь?

Этот вопрос заставил задуматься. Я ответила ему нахмуренным взглядом и снова по очереди посмотрела на остальных. Вам доверяю, Хирузен-сама, им - нет. Их не знаю. Их боюсь. Вы не говорили, что тут будет кто-то еще. Сарутоби-сан все ждал ответа, другие люди тоже молчали.

\- Ты доверяешь мне? - снова спросил он.

Зажмурившись и закусив губу, я коротко кивнула, сильно опасаясь того, что будет дальше.

\- Тогда верь, когда я говорю, что никто здесь не причинит тебе вреда.

Ну хорошо... Не знаю, чего вы хотите, но... какой у меня выбор.

Женщина поставила перед столом, на котором заметила несколько металлических конструкций в виде геометрических фигур, два стула друг напротив друга. На один села сама, а другой попросила занять меня. Хирузен-сан и Иноичи-сан встали справа у стены. Какое-то время Хэна-сан просто разговаривала со мной, спрашивала, откуда я, что мне нравится, чем люблю заниматься и все такое. Например, она любит свою работу, а так же в свободное время помогает жене своего брата в цветочном магазине. Я отвечала письменно, выводя слова на листе бумаги, что она дала мне вместе с ручкой. У меня был с собой свой блокнот, но я не стала его доставать. Так же женщина написала для меня восемь примеров с пяти- и шестизначными числами в одно действие, по два на каждое: умножение, деление, вычитание и сложение, - и попросила решить. Я сделала это с легкостью.

\- Вот это да… - удивленно пробормотала она, обращаясь к самой себе.

\- Кого-то мне это напоминает, - Иноичи-сан с намеком покосился на Хокаге. Хирузен-сан не сдержал довольной улыбки.

Потом Хэна-сан разложила передо мной шесть карточек с черными кляксами и спросила, что на них изображено. Я посмотрела на нее с сомнением и вывела на бумаге слово: “кляксы”.

\- Я знаю, что кляксы, - она усмехнулась, - а на что похожи эти кляксы на твой взгляд? Присмотрись. Может это цветы, или какие-то животные, или еще что-нибудь?

Она серьезно? Я посмотрела на Хирузена-сана, тот жестом дал понять “все хорошо” и одобрительно кивнул. Я опять уставилась на карточки и напрягла воображение. Так, ну это, вроде, похоже на какую-то бесформенную собаку, вот это на… птицу, это на… человека в капюшоне… кровь… Сдавленно выдохнув, я сцепила ладони, до боли сжав пальцы.

\- Что, Мару? – Хэна-сан подалась вперед ко мне. – Что ты видишь?

Я пожала плечами. Все равно кляксы.

\- Ну хорошо, - Хэна-сан вздохнула, - отложим это до следующего раза. Остался еще один момент на сегодня. Чтобы вернуть тебе голос, нужно найти причину твоего молчания. И причина эта кроется здесь, - она легонько ткнула правым указательным пальцем в мой лоб. – И тут нам как раз поможет Иноичи-сан.

Выше упомянутый мужчина отошел от стены и сделал шаг ко мне. Я испуганно отклонилась. Если бы могла, я бы спрыгнула со стула и побежала… куда-то. Но путей к отступлению не было. Что он задумал? Понять как? Он уже один раз сделал мне больно. Хирузен-сан тоже подошел ко мне, пока женщина встала и направилась к шкафу. Что она там делала – не знаю, я все испуганно смотрела на высокого блондина.

\- Я не буду читать твои мысли, - заверил он, - просто направлю.

Направит… куда? Тут Хэна-сан подошла ко мне со… шприцом в руке. Меня парализовал нешуточный страх. Что им нужно сейчас?

\- Орочимару, - Хирузен-сан сел рядом на корточки и крепко сжал мою правую руку, - я очень тебя прошу, не пугайся. Так нужно, скоро все кончится, и мы пойдем домой.

Я уставилась ему в глаза с надеждой: пусть он скажет им убрать эту штуку, пусть он скажет им уйти, пусть… Но Хокаге смотрел на меня со всей серьезностью:

\- Вспомни наш вчерашний разговор, - его голос не подразумевал никаких возражений.

Стиснув зубы, я опустила голову. В мыслях всплыла вчерашняя беседа. Тогда я просто не задумывалась об этих словах…

_\- Должен тебя предупредить, это может быть тяжело. Это может быть неприятно, даже больно. Однако это единственный способ, этот шаг нужно сделать. Ты должна начать общаться с миром. С нами. Со мной._

…и так не поняла, что они хотят сделать. Зачем шприц… зачем здесь тот, кто сделал больно…

\- Доверься мне, - державшая мои пальцы ладонь настойчиво сжалась.

Хорошо, я вздохнула, я верю вам, Хирузен-сама. Верю. Но уколов не хочу! А кто спрашивал… Хокаге кивнул женщине, та поднесла шприц к моей правой руке…

\- Это поможет тебе расслабиться.

Я резко зажмурилась, чтобы не видеть, только почувствовала боль, где-то выше локтя, длилась она пару секунд, потом начала отступать. Я открыла глаза и посмотрела на правое плечо. Еще видневшаяся точка неприятно саднила, но уже не так сильно, как в самый момент укола. Интересно, как это работает? Еще когда-то дома я осматривала иголки, что лежали в шкатулке вместе с нитками в мамином шкафу, иногда сама кололась, когда помогала маме зашивать одежду. Но… Как оно пропускает жидкость?

\- Теперь, Мару, я попрошу тебя закрыть глаза, - Иноичи-сан подошел ко мне сзади и положил пальцы на мои виски. Мои пальцы сильнее сжали руку Хирузена-сана. Он не вмешивался. Мне не хочется, но… ладно. Почему-то захотелось спать. – Расслабься, дыши глубоко, - его голос почему-то звучал тише, чем прежде, - думай о каком-нибудь безопасном месте.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I08lFVkCiMc&feature=emb_logo)

_Было такое чувство, будто я лечу куда-то в темноте. Мужчина что-то говорил, но я уже почти не слышала, от его пальцев шло странное тепло и приятное легкое покалывание. Вокруг туман, где-то впереди яркий свет, на фоне которого обретают очертания две тени... Я медленно иду к ним, не понимая, где нахожусь._

_\- Время - это все..._

_А-а? Этот голос... Туман отступает, и я вижу, что стою на площадке, выстланной белой плиткой, вокруг толстые колонны, тоже белые, кругом очень большие облака, в небе яркое солнце, а напротив меня..._

_\- Мама? Папа?_

_Резко сорвавшись с места, подбегаю к ним, протягиваю руки, оба они делают то же самое. Это правда? Все по-настоящему? Мы вместе? Теней не было, мы не бежали от них, я не спасалась одна, бросив семью в неизвестности..._

_\- Время - это все, Мару, - с улыбкой произносит мама, - однажды ты поймешь._

_Она уже говорила это раньше, но... Зачем? Я не могу до них дотронуться, солнце светит все ярче и ярче... Я заслонилась руками, зажмурилась..._

...Снова открыв глаза, я увидела себя в том самом кабинете, где была до того, как попала... туда. Только рядом совсем другие люди. Это было правдой? Или нет? Это сделал тот человек? Он убрал руки с моей головы и отошел.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? Видела что-нибудь? - осторожно спросила женщина, что сидела напротив меня.

Да, видела... Но откуда она знает? Смотрю на свои руки. Так хотелось обнять маму и папу... А теперь вдруг понимаю, что это было лишь сном. Только что мне было так хорошо, а теперь снова больно. Я оставила их... спряталась, когда это происходило.

\- Орочимару?

Я пожала плечами. Мне хотелось уйти, хотелось оказаться как можно дальше отсюда.

\- Ну ладно, хватит на сегодня, - сдалась Хэна-сан, - продолжим в другой раз, через два дня. - Она выразительно посмотрела на Хокаге.

\- Хорошо. - Тот одобрительно кивнул ей и протянул мне руку: - Мару, пойдем.

С его поддержкой я встала со стула и шагнула к двери, снова задержав взгляд на длинноволосом блондине.

\- До встречи, Орочимару, - пожелал он.

\- Пока, - улыбнулась женщина.

До свидания, я сложила ладони и поклонилась. Мы с Хирузеном-саном вышли из кабинета и отправились на улицу. Мне все не удавалось прогнать эту мысленную сцену… Я снова увидела маму и папу, они были такие настоящие… я будто поверила, что все это было лишь кошмарным сном… который на самом деле – реальность. Я смотрела себе под ноги, чувствовала, как Хирузен-сан не спускает с меня обеспокоенного взгляда.

\- Прости, я им говорил, что такой радикальный подход может не сработать, - тихо произнес он, когда мы вышли на улицу и теперь шли по саду к главным воротам, - но Хэна-сан как психолог уверена, что как только мы установим, почему ты… - Он вдруг кашлянул и решил сменить тему. – Слушай, как ты смотришь, если мы с тобой сейчас…

Мы как раз вышли с территории больницы. Не дав мужчине договорить, я резко остановилась, неожиданно приняв решение. Если я не могу найти это место сама, надо попросить еще раз показать, где оно, чтобы в будущем уже не искать, а сразу идти туда. Там, где папа и мама, мне и нужно быть.

\- Орочимару, в чем дело? - Сарутоби-сан явно насторожился.

С тихим вздохом я извлекла из маленького мешочка, что теперь висел у меня на поясе, блокнот и ручку и вывела на листе бумаги свою просьбу, которую и показала мужчине:

_"Хирузен-сама, покажите мне дорогу к маме и папе. Пожалуйста."_

Мужчина взял у меня блокнот, прочитал, несколько секунд задумчиво молчал и уже затем осторожно спросил:

\- Ты... точно этого хочешь?

В ответ я покивала головой. Да, хочу. Давно хочу. Мне это нужно… особенно сейчас.

\- Хорошо, - он вернул мне блокнот, - но ненадолго, ладно?

Последняя часть фразы мною никак не была воспринята, главное, он дал согласие, сейчас он мне покажет, а... а потом уже не нужно будет. Сама найду.

Мы отправились совершенно в противоположном направлении. Я во все глаза смотрела по сторонам, отмечая ориентиры вроде вывесок или магазинов, фонарных столбов и деревьев. Главное знать, где папа и мама, все остальное не важно. В груди поднялось сильное волнение. Нет, я понимала, куда мы идем, уже знала, что такое кладбище, и почему это место такое жуткое. Пару лет назад наших соседей умер старый пес, которого они очень любили. Их старшая шестилетняя дочь по имени Амико несколько дней плакала громко-громко. Когда я спросила у мамы, в чем дело, тут-то она мне и рассказала... Папа потом возмущался, зачем мне, ребенку, такие вещи сейчас, но мама настаивала, что лучше знать. Я потом той ночью сама заплакала, представив, что бы сама чувствовала на месте Амико. Лучше бы не представляла... лучше бы вообще не спрашивала никогда об этом. Лучше бы я была как нормальные люди, без этих отклонений... без этих мыслей. 

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzvepO-eEHA&feature=emb_logo)

Большой бревенчатый высокий забор и распахнутые массивные ворота я узнала сразу, хотя в прошлый раз было и темно. Людей на территории никого, только при входе мы столкнулись в какой-то семьей из четырех человек, что покидала территорию кладбища. Они поздоровались с Хокаге и ушли, а мы вдвоем последовали дальше. Широкая дорога, могильные памятники справа и слева, тут же от главного пути расходятся тропы, перпендикулярно основному пути. В самом дальнем левом углу бревенчатая башня. Вероятно там живет Смотритель или как он правильно называется... С трех сторон за забором кладбище окружают высокие деревья, вокруг памятников низкая зеленая трава...

Мы прошли четыре отходящих в стороны дорожки и свернули на пятой, остановившись у двенадцатого по счету мраморного надгробия, на котором были высечены имена и знак Скрытого Листа... Взглянув на них, я снова почувствовала сильное желание заплакать. Только что этого не было, а теперь вдруг... Опять.

Обняв себя руками, я стояла на легком ветру, закрыв глаза и снова мысленно переживая события той ночи. Все случилось так быстро... Я помню, как будто это было всего несколько минут назад. Эти жуткие звуки, всполохи огня, силуэт огромной змеи над деревьями... Ниндзя, что меня нашли...

_\- ...мы пришли слишком поздно. Выживших нет._

Выживших нет... нет... нет... А я сначала еще надеялась, что эти люди помогут мне найти маму и папу... Вместо этого меня забрали сюда, а я не хотела... Все произошло так быстро... Я никак не помогла им... Я трусливо сбежала. Время - это все... Слова мамы из моих снов... Что это значит?

\- Орочимару?

Вздрогнув, я растерянно посмотрела на Хирузена-сана. Он еще здесь рядом? Я не думала... я забыла, что со мной кто-то есть.

\- О чем задумалась? - осторожно спросил он.

О чем... Да вот об этом! Хотите правду? Хорошо. Сдавленно выдохнув, я опять достала блокнот с ручкой и дрожащей рукой вывела:

_“Это все из-за меня.”_

Показать это решилась не сразу. Несколько секунд колебалась, а потом, все же, протянула блокнот мужчине. Хирузен-сан не стал переспрашивать и уточнять. Похоже, он понял, о чем речь, сразу.

\- Что? Нет, конечно! - удивленно воскликнул он. - Почему ты...

_"Я их бросила. Я сбежала."_ \- Дописала я прежде, чем он закончил фразу. Не желая смотреть на реакцию Хокаге, я повернулась к нему спиной, прижала руки к груди и, зажмурившись, опустила голову. Ручка с блокнотом упали на землю, но мне было все равно. Будь, что будет. Я заслужила.

За спиной тишина. Это уже пугает, серьезно. Ну же... Хирузен-сама, скажите что-нибудь. Хоть что-то... Я... я не...

\- Ты ничего не могла сделать, Мару, - тихо раздалось сзади. Сильная рука мужчины сжала мое правое плечо. - Не вини себя.

Он все еще не понимает. Но я-то понимаю. Я знаю. Я помню. Сжав кулаки и сдавленно выдохнув, я порыскала глазами по земле, подняла ручку и блокнот, раскрыла новый лист и, нажимая на бумагу особенно сильно при выведении каждой буквы, призналась:

_"Мама сказала - бежать. Я сбежала. Я струсила. Это предательство."_

Жалости к себе уже не было. Теперь все начинает вставать на свои места. Я тоскую, я виновата, я предатель. Хирузен смотрел на написанное так, будто кто-то больно стукнул его в грудь, а потом хрипло спросил:

\- С чего ты взяла?

Ну как... Просто. Я пожала плечами. Это разве не очевидно? Я не могу. Это не правильно, это невозможно. Острие прокалывает мне шею... папа кидается защищать нас... мы с мамой спасаемся в лесу... падение... кунай в ее спине... струйка крови стекает из уголка рта... умоляющий взгляд...

_\- Не важно, что будет происходить. Когда скажу, беги, что есть сил, только не оглядывайся._

И я сбежала. Сбежала, хотя должна была остаться с ней. С ними. Это было ужасно. И не только из-за того, как все происходило, а еще потому, что я ничего не сделала. Руки сжались в кулаки: я ничего не сделала, чтобы остановить это. Я. Ничего. Не. Сделала.

\- Мару, не надо так думать! - снова заговорил Хирузен-сан уже куда более серьезным тоном. Он резко развернул меня к себе, я зажмурилась, борясь со слезами. - Это не твоя вина, слышишь?! Чья угодно, только не твоя. Ты ничего не могла сделать в тот момент. - Сарутоби-сан сел на корточки передо мной. - Это не предательство. Если твоя мама велела тебе спасаться, значит, это являлось необходимостью. Так было правильно.

Нет! Нет, не правильно, мысленно возразила я и с сомнением посмотрела на могильный камень, совсем неправильно.

\- Твои родители отдали за тебя свои жизни, и предательством как раз будет, если ты замкнешься в себе, закроешься от мира и людей, которые хотят тебе добра. Ты не сможешь дать миру то, что могла бы, не случись этого несчастья.

Дать миру что-то? Что? Я посмотрела на него с отчуждением. Ничего я не собираюсь давать миру, это мир забрал у меня все! Сочувствие... Жалость... Они не понимают. Мама и папа говорили, что на добро надо отвечать добром, но и при необходимости уметь постоять за себя. Они не смогли... Я скосила взгляд на памятник. Не смогли...

\- Пойми, Орочимару, они погибли не для того, чтобы ты страдала. – Он сделал глубокий вдох, взял меня за плечи и встряхнул. – Они хотели, чтобы ты жила.

Я все смотрела вниз, не веря собственным ушам. Мама и папа любили меня, я любила их. Мои... моя семья...

\- Пойдем домой. - Хирузен-сан встал, взял меня за руку и повел с территории кладбища. Я не сопротивлялась - бесполезно. - Подумай над тем, что я сказал, хорошо? 

Не поднимая головы на него, я обернулась на памятник. Они спасли меня... Теням было нужно нечто другое. Что-то, что им не отдали. Что? Почему? Зачем? Мы от кого-то прятались? Нет... прячутся по-другому. Мы просто жили как все. Тогда что же произошло, скажите мне? Что?

Пока мы шли до дома, у меня из головы все не уходили слова Хирузена-сана. Мои мама и папа хотели, чтобы я жила... Ну вот, я жива... и скучаю по ним. Все еще чувствую вину за то, что на какое-то время перестала думать о них... Так быть не должно. Теперь, идя рядом с Сарутоби-саном, я особо старалась обратить внимание на то, как вернуться сюда в следующий раз уже самой.

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) Avatar OST - Climbing Up Iknimaya/The Path To Heaven; (первая тренировка)

2) Naruto Shippuden OST - Continuing the Road; (Мару помогает Бивако на работе, встреча Мару и Цунаде)

3) Naruto Shippuden OST - The Guts To Never Give Up; (Асума знакомит Мару с Куренай)

4) Fate/stay night: [Unlimited Blade Works] OST II - Sorrow UBW Extended; (Хирузен рассказывает Орочимару о предстоящей встрече)

5) Naruto Shippuuden movie 2 OST - Afterglow; (встреча с психологом Хэной Яманака)

6) Halo 3 OST - Choose Wisely; (видение)

7) Fate/stay night: [Unlimited Blade Works] OST II - Ocean of Memories; (Мару и Хирузен опять посещают могилу ее родителей)

(Все треки тут: https://vk.com/publicxjaneshepardx?w=wall-99329548_242)


	10. Пролог. Глава 10. Начало пути ниндзя (ч.2)

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2RoKdYcvH1o&feature=emb_logo)

В тот вечер я даже из комнаты не выходила больше. Как только мы пришли домой, я сразу поднялась наверх и, войдя к себе, забралась под стол. Чувствовала внутри какую-то пустоту… и грусть. При этом почему-то плакать не хотелось. В голове снова и снова звучали слова Хирузена-сана и собственные мысли…

_Это из-за меня…_

_\- …не твоя вина. Ты ничего не могла сделать в тот момент._

_Я сбежала. Я струсила. Это предательство._

_\- …они погибли не для того, чтобы ты страдала. Они хотели, чтобы ты жила._

\- Мару! Ты тут? – ко мне в комнату заглянул Асума. Я замерла, все еще сидя под столом, задержала дыхание и даже зажмурилась. Уходи. Уходи, пожалуйста…

Дверь закрылась, и я облегченно выдохнула. Не хочу никого видеть. Хочу быть одна. И есть лишь единственное место, где мне сейчас было бы спокойно. И теперь знаю, как его найти. Я вздохнула и, подтянув колени к груди, положила на них голову. Они не позволят мне пойти туда сейчас.

Спустя какое-то время где-то в коридоре послышались голоса и шаги, что становились все ближе.

\- Она точно там? – взволнованно спросила Бивако-сан.

\- Да, - подтвердил ее муж. – Я не чувствую изменений импульса печати. – Он усмехнулся: - Не думаю, что Орочимару уже знает, как их обходить.

\- Так что, все-таки, случилось, когда вы с ней ушли сегодня?

\- Да ничего. Просто, как и сказал, первый сеанс Мару немного утомил, вот и все, пусть отдыхает. Ты иди, я сам посмотрю, как она.

\- Ну хорошо, - сдалась Бивако, - ох, не нравятся мне ваши эти колдовские ниндзя-трюки. Не сделать бы ребенку хуже.

\- Не волнуйся.

Судя по звукам, Бивако-сан ушла. Хокаге же дошел до моей комнаты и отворил дверь. Ему не понадобилось даже предполагать, где меня искать. Мужчина подошел и опустился на корточки, держась руками за крышку стола.

\- Поговори со мной, Мару, - тихо попросил он.

Не хочу, подумала я. Ничего не хочу. Уходите, Хирузен-сама… Нет… Нет, останьтесь, пожалуйста. Я хочу… не знаю, чего хочу…Общаться не хочу даже письменно, вылезать не хочу… и в то же время хочу, чтобы вы остались. Чтобы рядом кто-то был... Так я думала, не глядя на него и уже представляя, как он сейчас уйдет. Но вместо этого Сарутоби-сан вдруг сел на пол рядом, чуть прислонившись к ножке стола.

\- Ну хорошо, - вдруг решил он, - давай просто посидим в тишине.

Я, наконец, подняла голову, захотелось улыбнуться, но не получилось. Как он меня понял? Может, это папа… с другим лицом? Ниндзя могут превращаться, знаю. Когда-то я упала и расшибла больно обе коленки, так папа, пока мама лечила их, держа близко светящиеся пальцы, развлекал меня тем, что становился разными животными. Может, Хирузен-сан и Бивако-сан – это они? Спрятались под другой личиной от Теней? Нет, что за глупости, это невозможно. Это не они, я понимаю.

Кто-то снова открыл дверь. Я не видела, кто именно, только заметила, как Хирузен-сан отрицательно махнул правой кистью, и неизвестный гость оставил нас. Я осторожно высунулась из-под стола и придвинулась к нему. Сарутоби-сан обнял меня левой рукой.

\- Это не твоя вина, - он погладил меня свободной рукой по голове, - не твоя.

Так мы и сидели рядом, пока за окнами совсем не стемнело…

В следующий раз с Хэной-сан мы встретились через два дня. Я не хотела, боялась, но в этот раз Иноичи-сан с нами не присутствовал. В следующий раз он снова придет, а сейчас она просто хотела со мной поговорить о прошлом разе. Хирузен-сан предупредил, что женщина-врач уже в курсе того, что я ему поведала тогда... на кладбище. Что это все из-за меня. На мое видимое возмущение объяснил, что это возможно как раз то, что они и надеялись выяснить. Я обиделась, я чувствовала себя преданной, думала, что она станет обвинять меня... Но почему-то тоже нет.

\- Никто не думает даже тебя в чем-то осуждать, слышишь? - тихо, но строго сказал Хирузен-сан мне на ухо. - Никто.

За ночь до этого вечером мы сидели на полу за низким столом в его кабинете. За окном было уже темно. Сначала Сарутоби-сан учил меня считать в уме в несколько действий, сама просила недавно. Начали мы с двух: два сложения, два вычитания, умножение и вычитание, сложение и деление и так далее. Пока будем делать это с целыми числами, как он сказал. На что я удивилась: что такое "целые числа"? Разве есть... нецелые? Мне вспомнилось, что я увидела, когда первый раз зашла к нему в кабинет: цифры, последовательности, прерывающиеся запятыми, скобки, галочки, восклицательные знаки, маленькие числа над большими и так далее. А потом он снова напомнил про встречу с Хэной-сан.

_"Уколы - больно. Не хочу. Зачем?"_ \- сразу пожаловалась я, чуть успокоившись.

\- Завтра этого не будет, - заверил он. - Так надо только ради безопасности Иноичи-сана, знаешь.

А? Тут я совсем ничего не поняла.

\- Тогда в лесу, где мы тебя нашли... - он вдруг осекся, но договорил: - Ну тогда же, ты помнишь, Иноичи пытался прочесть твои мысли, чтобы помочь нам понять, что случилось... В общем, энергетический удар от тебя он получил серьезный... - Мужчина провел рукой по моим волосам. - И чтобы избежать этого в дальнейшем...

_"Он сделал мне больно,"_ \- я возмущенно подчеркнула написанное предложение.

\- Не специально. И ты тоже тогда не хотела ему вредить. Иноичи-сан - мой друг, он хороший человек, не нужно его бояться. Ладно?

Я отвернулась, не представляя, что сказать. Что тогда произошло, почему его отбросило от меня тогда в лесу, я не знаю. Он заставил меня снова пережить это, сделал больно... Вот это я знаю. Но специально делать Иноичи-сану плохо у меня не было мыслей. Так ничего и не придумав, я снова взяла ручку и написала ответ "2280" к примеру: "780+125х12".

В этот раз, действительно, Иноичи-сан не присутствовал. В кабинете были только Хэна-сан, Хирузен-сан и я. Женщина говорила со мной, расспросила о том, что я видела прошлый раз, я все ей описала. Хэна-сан почему-то тоже не спешила меня упрекать, тоже сказала, что я не виновата в… трагедии. Потом дала несколько логических задач и заданий на память, затем предложила даже поиграть в шахматы... Зря. Мы с папой раньше это любили.

\- Ну ты даешь, - удивилась женщина после второго поражения. Хирузен-сан послал мне улыбку, я же только пожала плечами.

После этого вечером мы втроем опять пошли на небольшую тренировку. Я уже почти освоила ручные печати, практиковалась каждый день понемногу, и пальцы уже особо не путались при переходах от знака к знаку. Но сегодня мы опять просто отрабатывали боевые приемы. Асума, правда, показал, как он, используя чакру, взбегает по стволам деревьев без рук, а так же и создал трех двойников самого себя.

Опять стало обидно: я тоже так хочу. Повторила его жесты для создания клонов: Хитсуджи (овца) - Ми (змея) - Тора (тигр). Но... у меня ничего не получилось. Что-то делаю не так? Не чувствую ничего, когда задействовался щит - там я чувствовала. А сейчас - ничего. Я беспомощно посмотрела на мальчишку и затем на его отца.

\- Орочимару, подожди, - остановил меня Хирузен-сан, - я тебя понял. В следующий раз начнем разбирать, как направлять энергию чакры. Ты уже делала это со щитом. Дальше обязательно попробуешь.

Я опустила руки. В следующий раз? Правда? Это будет здорово! Хотелось бы, чтобы мама и папа были здесь и все видели...

\- Ладно, ребята, хватит на сегодня, пошли домой. - Хирузен-сан повел нас обратно в деревню.

\- Как ты это сделала? - пристал ко мне по дороге Асума. Я не взяла с собой ничего, на чем писать, и не могла ему ответить, но мальчик уже обратился к отцу: - Пап, как? Она, -мальчишка выставил в мою сторону оба указательных пальца, - запомнила семь печатей с первого раза, а теперь повторила мою комбинацию, только один раз увидев!

\- Я ведь говорил тебе, что у Мару необычная память? Так вот, это называется "гипертимезия", - ответил ему Хирузен-сан. Я вздрогнула и ускорила шаг, делая вид, что их не слушаю да и вообще не слышу. - Суперпамять, проще говоря. Вот ты, например, помнишь, что делал... скажем... полторы недели назад в это время? Или подробно описать события каждого дня позапрошлого месяца?

\- Э-э-э...

\- Вот. Орочимару же может детально воспроизвести свои воспоминания. Она, кстати, также имеет склонности к ментальной арифметике, то есть быстро вычисляет в уме.

\- Ого... - удивленно протянул мальчик. - Пап, значит, у тебя тоже эта самая... мезия... как ее? Звучит как болезнь какая-то.

\- Гипертимезия, - спокойно повторил Хирузен-сан. - Я этому учился, когда начал тренироваться считать в уме. У Мару это врожденное... как сказали врачи. По себе могу судить, мнемонисты не держат в голове все события, но, когда начинают вспоминать, то воспроизводят их без особых усилий во всех деталях: образы, мысли, чувства... И не важно, было ли произошедшее событие вчера, три года назад или десять лет... Так ведь, Мару?

Обернувшись, я кивнула, затем подобрала валявшуюся на земле палку и стала вертеть ее в руках, будто опять не замечаю, о чем говорят за моей спиной. Мнемонисты... Это слово я в первый раз услышала от змея Манды.

\- То есть, этому можно научиться? Пап, научи!

\- Что я слышу, Сарутоби Асума хочет учиться? - деланно удивился мужчина.

\- Да! - громко заявил мальчишка. - Я тоже хочу быть как Мару и как ты. Хочу быстро считать в уме, иметь суперпамять и создавать щит чакры! Не все же Какаши одному хвастаться, какой он крутой.

\- Ну пусть хоть это будет начальной целью. Что думаешь, Орочимару?

А? Я бросила палку вперед и снова обернулась.

\- Поможешь брату?

Чем? Я дернула плечами. Не знаю, как это делается. Могу только... попробовать описать ему, как я это делаю. Когда достаточно подумать, и вот все само выстраивается в целостную картину. Живые образы и эмоции возникают сами собой.

Самым вечером Асума уговорил отца дать ему хоть несколько начальных математических заданий для практики внимания и счета в уме. Даже Бивако-сан очень удивилась вдруг его неожиданной заинтересованности. Потом мы еще играли в шахматы в его комнате, я не хотела, но Асума уж очень попросил...

\- И что сегодня необычного произошло, что пробудило в нем такой интерес? - спросила Бивако-сан, заметив нас.

\- Скажем так, не только старшие дети могут подавать пример младшим, - уклончиво ответил ей Хирузен-сан, - случается и наоборот.

\- Ну вот, опять! – воскликнул Асума, когда я второй раз поставила ему мат. – Как ты это делаешь?!

Не знаю, я пожала плечами, наверное потому что ты не следишь за фигурами, делаешь ходы просто так без какого-либо смысла… Я взглянула на дверь и увидела, что оба родителя Асумы стоят в проходе и смотрят на нас. Интересно, как долго они наблюдали за нами…

Большую часть следующего дня я провела в доме бабушки и дедушки Асумы. Саске-сан всю первую половину дня не присутствовал, вел занятия в Академии. Со мной были только невидящая Минами-сан и девушка с красными глазами, которую еще помню с Весеннего праздника. Зовут ее, кстати, Миеко, двоюродная сестра Асумы, ей тринадцать лет, она уже получила ранг Чуунин, то есть ниндзя среднего уровня, и сегодня ее задачей было присматривать за бабушкой… ну и за мной. Что сказать, меня не дразнила, но и особо сильно не приставала. Какое-то время я была просто предоставлена сама себе, сидела в углу вместе со своей куклой, потом Минами-сан попросила нас обеих сопроводить ее до продуктового магазина, мы даже немного погуляли… В целом день был не особо насыщенный.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3id-0jH_mno&feature=emb_logo)

Вечер был интереснее. За мной забежал Асума, и мы пошли домой, правда не совсем – сначала сделали крюк до Башни Хокаге, где нас ждал его отец. Я никогда не была внутри, но это здание видела: большое белое круглое здание, находится рядом с Академией Ниндзя, оно самое высокое во всей Конохе. Там же, как сказал Асума, проводятся и заседания Совета Старейшин и встречи высокопоставленных лиц из других мест.

\- Я сделал вчера папины задания после уроков, но… Блин, это так трудно! – пожаловался по дороге он, имея в виду дополнительные задания на логику, которые сам и просил. – Не верится даже, что это вообще реально.

Не знаю... У меня это само собой получается как-то. С тех пор, как мама стала учить меня считать и рассказала про цифры. Папа тогда, видя, что мне это все нравится, стал играть со мной в простые игры на счет, через какое-то время мы перешли к более сложным. Мама все не понимала, зачем это мне так рано, в возрасте трех лет, однако потом тоже включилась в процесс. Они оба быстро считали и анализировали, как Хирузен-сан, я... просто подхватила это от них. Тоже думала, все люди так легко это умеют, ровно как и ничего не забывают.

Мимо прошло несколько детей возраста Асумы, тоже с повязками ниндзя на головах. Они поздоровались с приемным братом, он представил и меня. Потом из Башни вышел его отец, и мы втроем зашагали домой. Вернувшись, быстро перекусили и пошли в кабинет Хирузена-сана, где он стал объяснять сыну принципы счета в уме. Мы с мальчиком сидели на подушках за низким столом и слушали, его папа давал нам одинаковые задания, как в случае с тренировками ниндзя для меня... Так мы провели больше часа, Бивако-сан один раз к нам заглянула, увиденное ее приятно удивило. Мальчик сначала выполнял задания с энтузиазмом, а вот чуть погодя уже начал уставать и раздражаться.

\- Блин! - Асума резко потер виски и зачеркнул очередной неверный ответ. - 5+7... Единицу переносим... еще три... Ужас какой-то.

\- А ты думал, все будет так просто? - по-доброму упрекнул его Хирузен-сан. - Могут понадобится месяцы или даже годы, чтобы довести это до автоматизма, но с каждым разом все будет легче и легче. - Хирузен-сан встал и подошел к окну. - Относись к этому, как к изучению дзюцу. Принцип тот же.

Асума еще раз пробежался глазами по написанным цепочкам цифр:

\- Кошмар. Мозг уже кипит, - Асума еще раз пробежался глазами по написанным цепочкам цифр и подсунул бумажку мне, шепотом спросив: - Не пойму, где ошибка, ты видишь?

Внимательно изучив, что мальчик понаписал, я указала в два места: в одном неверно выполнено вычитание, а во втором произведено умножение. Глядя, как он корпит над кажущимися сложными задачами, я испытала некое удовлетворение, самой было обидно до этого, когда наблюдала за его исполнением всяких волшебных действий, который мне пока недоступны.

\- Эй, ниндзя-мнемонисты, вы там долго еще? - вдруг раздался голос Бивако-сан за дверью. - Идите ужинать.

\- Что ж, ребята, перерыв, - объявил следом Хирузен-сан, отходя от окна.

\- Фу-у-ух... - Асума упал на спину и закатил глаза в притворном обмороке, я на его действия прикрыла ладонью улыбку. - Па-а-ап, - позвал он, буравя взглядом потолок.

\- Да-а-а? - отозвался Хирузен-сан в его манере.

\- А почему, - Асума приподнялся на локтях, - нам в Академии такого не преподают?

\- Это не каждый может, - ответил отец, - да и не каждый хочет. Ты сам только недавно заинтересовался, забыл? До недавнего времени тебе математика не нравилась.

\- Ну так... - мальчишка сел и почесал затылок. - Но я-то могу?

\- Асума, я тебе не раз говорил, если захочешь, ты сможешь все, - Сарутоби-сан сел на пол по другую сторону стола и взял несколько листов с решениями сына: - Ну вот, хорошо. Только давай в следующий раз без подсказок, - многозначительный взгляд на меня, - или хотя бы без таких явных. - Дальше он проверил мои ответы: - Ну, Мару, к тебе вообще вопросов нет. Молодец.

Я опустила голову, пряча смущенную улыбку. Хирузен-сан собрал всю бумагу с нашими каракулями в одну стопку и встал:

\- Все, ребятня, пора есть. А то нам сейчас точно попадет...

\- Идете или нет? - крикнула откуда-то приглушенно Бивако-сан.

\- Идем! - отозвался мужчина. - Все, продолжим в другой раз.

\- Ура... - устало протянул Асума. Он вскочил и быстро покинул кабинет отца. Я тоже поднялась и собралась выйти, но Хокаге остановил меня, положив руку на плечо:

\- Мару, подожди.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e8X_bUyrUfg&feature=emb_logo)

Я вопросительно уставилась на него.

\- Завтра мы опять встречаемся с Хэной-сан. Иноичи-сан тоже будет присутствовать. Полагаю, ты догадываешься, что это значит.

Знаю. И мне это не нравится. Но с другой стороны это… возможность. Слегка побаиваясь его серьезного взгляда, я снова подошла к низкому столу, села на колени и, взяв ручку, написала:

_“Я снова их увижу?”_

\- Не знаю, Мару, не знаю, - Хирузен-сан покачал головой, сев рядом. Похоже, он понял сразу, что я имею в виду маму и папу. Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но почему-то не делал этого.

Я же, вспомнив первую встречу с Хэной-сан, решила задать еще один вопрос. Раньше как-то не то что не решалась, скорее не держала это в голове. А теперь вдруг вспомнила и... снова стало любопытно:

_"Хирузен-сама, почему вы тогда назвали меня своей дочерью?"_

\- Я... - он сперва как-то растерялся, но только лишь на мгновение: - Потому что мы - одна семья. Нет, я не жду, что ты станешь называть меня папой, но мы с тобой не чужие друг другу люди, как и с Бивако-чан, как и с Асумой. Прошло еще очень мало времени, чтобы ты могла это полностью осознать. Просто... - Он вздохнул. - Просто подожди. Время все расставит на свои места.

_\- Время - это все, Мару. Однажды ты поймешь..._

Надеюсь, я поджала губы, может быть... Не знаю... Иногда я чувствую привязанность к этим людям, а порой... хочу убежать.

\- Дай руку, - он взял меня за левую ладонь и развернул ее вверх, после чего приложил к ней свою правую. Между нашими руками возникло слабое свечение, я почувствовала тепло, а когда Сарутоби-сан убрал свою, но я увидела на собственной левой ладони переливающийся золотым светом символ: прямая черта и пересекающие ее две дуги, выгнутые в разные стороны, на каждом конце всех линий круги.

Ого... что это? Как зачарованная я смотрела на этот знак, пока он не исчез, будто ничего и не было. Тогда уже подняла взгляд на тепло улыбающегося Хирузена-сана. Что это было? Что он сделал?

\- Это символ клана Сарутоби, - он снова взял мою ладонь в свою и провел по ней указательным пальцем другой руки, стало немного щекотно. - Он есть у каждого из нас. Теперь ты - часть нашей семьи, Орочимару. Ты не одинока.

Ого... Я снова поднесла левую руку к груди и несколько раз сжала ее в кулак. Часть их семьи... Другой семьи. Не одна... Это приятно и грустно одновременно. Это... Хотелось броситься ему на руки, но будто наткнулась на невидимую стену. В голове сами собой начали возникать образы из прошлого. Тихий вечер на веранде небольшого дома за несколько дней до прихода Теней, я одна в лесу, меня находят еще тогда неизвестные люди, знакомство с Хирузеном-саном и Бивако-сан, Асума сначала показался мне таким шебутным, это даже испугало.

_\- ...они хотели, чтобы ты жила._

_\- Только посмей даже свою мерзкую лапу поднять на мою сестру, и будешь иметь дело со мной!_

_\- ...мы никогда не сможем заменить твоих настоящих родителей, но приложим все усилия, чтобы ты смогла считать нас близкими людьми._

_\- Мару, давай наперегонки!_

_\- ...знаете, вы отлично смотритесь все вместе._

Не предательство?

_\- ...предательством как раз будет, если ты замкнешься в себе, закроешься от мира и людей, которые хотят тебе добра._

Я просто не знаю, что делать. Эти люди мне очень нравятся, и все же от части я понимаю, что... Да ничего я уже не понимаю. 

Хирузен-сан открыл дверь кабинета:

\- Пойдем?

Я кивнула и вышла первая. За ужином Асума рассказывал маме, как у него начал получаться счет в уме. Для меня это уже слишком простые вычисления, хотя мы с папой начинали с такого же. Теперь я понимаю, что он чувствует, когда мы... то есть я... только начинаю изучать искусство ниндзя.

Поздно вечером, лежа в кровати при включенной боковой лампе, я все смотрела на свою левую ладонь. Никаких признаков недавнего знака на ней. Он больше не появится? Символ клана Сарутоби… Не одинока... Все вместе... Интересно, а у нашей семьи какой был знак, да и был ли вообще? Наша семья была небольшой, родных бабушек, дедушек и других родственников я не знала. Мамоко-сан мне не являлась родным человеком, хотя я всегда ее любила как бабушку. Мама… Папа… Мне вас не хватает. Очень.

На следующий день во время встречи с Хэной-сан произошло что-то непонятное, в то время, конечно. Откуда я могла знать вообще. Думала, это просто сон... видение... как в первый раз. Только другое.

После беседы с Хэной-сан опять вмешался тот человек, что умеет лезть в головы людям. Я обещала Хирузену-сану вести себя хорошо, хоть мне и не нравится все то, что эти люди делают. Больно и… я не понимаю.

\- Закрой глаза, расслабься, дыши глубоко, думай о хорошем... - говорил Иноичи-сан, встав за спиной и положив руки мне на виски. От кончиков его пальцев по моей голове, а затем и по всему телу пошло чувство, подобное мурашкам...

\- Что происходит?

\- Похоже на...

Больше ничего было не разобрать. Я снова падаю куда-то в неизвестность... а потом...

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OqOe_IkzIGQ&feature=emb_logo)

_Открыв глаза, я обнаружила себя… среди розовых облаков в закатном небе. По крайней мере, таким было первое впечатление. Под ногами огромное клубящееся облако, облака, алеющее небо подсвечено восходящим… или заходящим солнцем. Кругом никого, я иду вперед, не слыша собственных шагов, дует несильный теплый бесшумный ветер, есть только странный звон вокруг. Тихий, приятный, переходящий в гул…_

_Из тумана мне навстречу выходит женщина. Я никогда прежде ее не видела, но чувствую, что она “своя”, будто это кто-то родной мне. Она высокая, одета в длинную бежевую тунику до колен, с короткими рукавами, из-под которых виднеются уже длинные обтягивающие рукава черной кофты, на талии фиолетовый пояс, завязанный большим бантом сзади, на ногах черные штаны и темно-синие сандалии как у ниндзя, длинные блестящие черные волосы до бедер красиво развеваются на ветру в такт моим. Я иду к ней, повинуясь странному чувству притяжения, а когда мы оказываемся совсем близко друг к другу, наконец обращаю внимание на ее лицо. Бледная кожа… знакомые черты… глаза золотые с вертикальными зрачками… Она выглядит как я! Только выше и старше. Кто она?_

_\- Привет, Орочимару, - улыбается незнакомка с какой-то странной грустью в глазах._

_\- Привет, - тут же отвечаю я, ловя себя на мысли, что надо было сказать лучше “здравствуйте”. Кто бы она ни была, нельзя забываться. Вежливость. Стоило бы спросить, что это за место, и откуда женщина знает мое имя, но в данный момент это меня не волновало. Как и то, что я опять смогла что-то сказать. Только эта неизвестная и одновременно знакомая занимала сейчас все мои мысли._

_Женщина протянула мне правую руку, я в ответ вытянула к ней левую. Наши пальцы соприкоснулись. Мне почему-то подумалось, я знаю, кто она, но… нет. Такого просто не может быть._

_\- Кто вы? - с подозрением спросила я, на что женщина тихо вздохнула и убрала руку._

_\- Хотела бы я тебе рассказать, - она, казалось, с трудом сдерживала слезы, - но ты должна все понять сама._

_Больше никаких вопросов я задать не успела: слева из-за облаков прямо на уровне нас начало появляться солнце. Такое яркое, что рефлекторно захотелось зажмуриться. Его лучи постепенно поглощали женщину, меня, облака, небо - все. Я заслонилась руками и..._

...яркий свет начал отступать, прорисовывая очертания комнаты, в которой я была до того как попала... в то неизвестное место. Темноволосой женщины рядом уже нет, зато на меня смотрят люди. Светловолосый мужчина осторожно убирает руки от моей головы. Я смотрю на него, надеясь, что он объяснит, кого я только что видела. Это ведь... Не представляю даже.

\- Мару, как ты? - осторожно спросил Хирузен-сан.

Я не знала, что ответить, что написать. Почему-то у всех у всех на лицах какой-то обеспокоенный вид. Я смотрю на них на всех по очереди, но никто не торопится ничего объяснять. Почему? Кто она была?

\- Что ты видела? - это уже был вопрос Хэны-сан.

А-а... не знаю, я один раз пожала плечами, думала, она мне скажет... Но нет, все они ждали, что отвечу я. Можно ли? В отличие от Манды, эта женщина не просила держать нашу встречу в тайне. То есть, может быть… она тоже была ненастоящей, как… мама и папа в тот раз? Взяв ручку и придвинув к себе лист бумаги, я написала:

_“Я видела женщину, похожую на меня. Мы были на облаках, она вышла ко мне из тумана, а потом солнце. И она исчезла.”_

\- Женщина, похожая на тебя? – удивленно повторила Хэна-сан, взяв бумагу в руки. Я кивнула. Она дальше обратилась к Хирузену-сану: - Как думаете, Хокаге-сама, что это значит?

\- Не знаю… - тихо ответил он. Однако в его глазах проскользнула какая-то настороженность. Всего на секунду мне показалось, что в его ответе нет уверенности. Жаль, я тогда не знала и не понимала многих вещей…

А поздно вечером, когда в доме уже выключили свет везде, я вылезла из постели и, открыв большое окно, забралась на подоконник. Ночь тихая, безоблачная и теплая. Совсем скоро настанут первые летние дни. Я посмотрела в небо. Звезд почти не видно из-за света уличных фонарей... Чтобы на них смотреть, мы с папой уходили за пределы деревни, сидели на холме, и он рассказывал мне о небожителях, которым посвящены созвездия. Неожиданно я поймала себя на мысли, что эти воспоминания не вызвали у меня сиюминутного желания заплакать, как раньше. Опять вспомнилась женщина из видения. Она так и не сказала свое имя, но откуда-то знала мое, и... мы были так похожи... Но это не мама, точно. Может, мне приснилось, что я видела... себя? Она хотела что-то сказать, но не захотела... или не успела...

День после этого я опять провела с Минами-сан у нее дома. Они не знали, куда меня деть, оставлять с кем-то чужим боялись (за что я вновь почувствовала себя лишней, несмотря на подаренную Хирузеном-саном печать), а так можно хоть помогать слепой женщине… Хотя она не казалась мне беспомощной, особенно у себя дома. Общаться было только с ней трудновато: она не видит, я молчу. Договорились так: один стук обо что-нибудь значит ответ “да”, два стука - ответ “нет” соответственно. Зато у меня появилась возможность еще попрактиковаться в складывании ручных печатей, пока никто не заметил. Велико было желание убежать к маме и папе, эта женщина не смогла бы догнать меня и при всем желании, но… своего рода совесть не позволила это сделать. Стоило только представить себе разочарованные лица приемной семьи, как сделать это я уже не решилась. В другой раз, скоро, обязательно. И никто меня не остановит.

Вечером, вернувшись домой, я пошла в свою комнату, но побыть в одиночестве не дали. Через некоторое время прибежала Цунаде и позвала меня гулять, Асума в это время выполнял домашнюю работу в своей комнате. Бивако-сан согласилась нас отпустить одних только при условии, что мы не уйдем далеко. Светловолосая девочка сказала, что мы будем на игровой площадке через несколько домов отсюда.

\- Не переживайте, Бивако-сан, со мной Мару в беду не попадет, - заверила она, - я обещала Лорду Хокаге за ней присматривать.

\- Все равно, будьте осторожны, - попросила женщина. – Не так давно случилась одна… ситуация…

Я вздрогнула. Она имеет в виду Теней, да?

\- А, когда почему-то было нельзя уходить за пределы Деревни? – вспомнила девчонка. – Да, было дело… А что тогда случилось, Бивако-сан?

\- Я… - она замялась, скользнув взглядом по мне, - точно не знаю, просто… Да неважно. Главное – все обошлось. Просто будьте здесь, ладно?

\- Разумеется, Бивако-сан! – пообещала Цунаде и кивнула мне в сторону выхода: - Идем?

Со вздохом я поплелась за девочкой. Не скажу, что очень горела желанием гулять, даже несмотря на хорошую погоду, однако… Могу точно сказать, что Цунаде мне начала нравиться, она хоть и громкая, но не обзывает меня и не дразнит. Ее общество мне нравится и… утомляет в то же время.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4yg4azUnX0&feature=emb_logo)

Мы шли по улице вдоль заборов, за которыми виднелись красивые сады и дома. День, точнее вечер, солнечный и теплый, облаков почти нет… В Киригакуре многие дети нашего возраста в светлое время суток могли свободно гулять по территории деревни, и вопросов: “Чей ребенок?” – не возникало. Поводов, к счастью, не было.

\- Сегодня как раз тебя вспоминала, - вдруг заговорила она, - когда писали контрольную по арифметике. Вот бы мне, думаю, такой мозг, как у Орочимару. Влет бы все решила быстрее других. Не то чтобы я медленно это сделала, быстрее многих, но… все равно не самая первая.

Я никак не отреагировала. Что такое “контрольная по арифметике” и как ее пишут, оставалось только гадать.

Когда мы дошли до большой площадки с качелями, горками и песочницей, идти дальше мне вдруг резко расхотелось: слишком много детей там. Разновозрастная детвора копалась в песке, каталась на качелях и съезжала с горок, некоторые играли в мяч неподалеку. Присутствовали и взрослые – видимо те, у кого тут совсем маленькие дети.

\- Ты чего? – удивилась Цунаде, стоило мне только застыть на месте.

Не хочу туда, не пойду, я качнула головой, много детей.

\- Что? – продолжала допытываться она. – Не бойся, все нормально. Это просто игровая площадка.

Знаю… И не пойду туда, я сделала шаг назад, там дети, они будут дразниться. Будь со мной папа или мама, вела бы себя гораздо смелее. Но рядом не было даже Асумы. Цунаде, конечно, один раз за меня заступилась, но...

\- Да не пугайся ты так, Мару! – Она взяла меня за левую руку и силком потащила вперед. – Никто тебя не тронет, а если посмеет, я тому ка-а-ак стукну больно! Как тому Джирайе тогда… До сих пор заикается. – Цунаде сжала свободную руку в кулак. – Вон девчонки. Пошли познакомлю, будет весело!

Нет! Я попыталась вырваться, но хватка блондинки оказалась сильнее. Она вела меня к компании из четырех девочек примерно такого же возраста, две из которых катались на качелях и еще две стояли рядом, но это не мешало им увлеченно болтать.

\- Девчонки! - Она радостно помахала свободной рукой.

\- Привет, Цунаде! - они сразу обратили внимание на нас.

\- О, кто это с тобой?

\- Кто она?

\- Все, познакомьтесь, это Мару, моя новая подруга. Я вам про нее рассказывала. - Цунаде повернула голову через правое плечо, поскольку я в этот момент укрылась за ее спиной: - Ну, не трусь. Поздоровайся. Никто тебя не съест.

Втянув голову в плечи, я робко помахала им. Четыре девчонки подошли ближе, с интересом рассматривая меня. Я вцепилась в руку Цунаде, словно она была моей защитой. Защита... Щит... Нет... надеюсь, не нужно.

\- Прикольно... - девочка с серыми глазами и волосами мышиного цвета длиной до плеч подалась вперед, словно разглядывала что-то непонятное. - И впрямь вертикаль... - Она вдруг замолчала от возмущенного сопения Цунаде.

\- Хидеко, я же просила! - она поставила руки на пояс и недовольно нахмурилась.

\- Да, просто... - девочка засмущалась. - Просто это очень... Необычно. В хорошем смысле. Это такой Кеккей Генкай вроде Шарингана у клана Учиха или Бьякугана у клана Хьюга? Что ты умеешь?

Опять это слово... Я не знаю его смысла, как и этих двух других непонятных!

\- О, Мару много чего умеет! - Цунаде пихнула меня локтем, а мне в этот момент захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. - Но об этом позже, она пока еще не настолько готова общаться и проявлять свои... уникальности.

\- А какие? - не отставали они.

\- Потом, - не уступала Цунаде, - я привела ее познакомиться, а не для этого... Вопроса.

\- Допроса, в смысле? - хихикнула беловолосая зеленоглазая девочка в платье под цвет ее глаз.

\- Ну да, именно. И вообще, Мару - мой социальный проект, я за нее отвечаю. Кто ее обидит, будет иметь дело со мной, понятно?

Девчонки нисколько не возмутились на заявление Цунаде, но от меня, к счастью, отстали, хотя и все равно как-то посматривали с сомнением. Вероятно, боялись, для них молчаливый ребенок казался, скорее всего, ненормальным.

\- Почему она не разговаривает? Не умеет? - спросила еще одна девочка.

\- Умеет... - Цунаде почесала макушку, - просто стесняется пока.

Мы провели какое-то время на площадке, девчонки (имена трех других, кстати, Кин, Михо и Эйка, помимо нас шиноби является только Хидеко) больше общались друг с другом, на меня почти никто не обращал особого внимания. Покатались на качелях (Цуна показала мне, как самостоятельно раскачиваться с помощью ног), потом решили сыграть в игру, которая именовалась как "Чепуха", то есть все шепотом говорят друг другу слова на ухо, а "ведущая" задавала вопросы, отвечать надо было тем словом, которое вы услышали от соседа. Я, в силу своей немоты не могла в этом участвовать, поэтому просто сидела рядом и слушала, немного ощущая себя причастной к этой компании. Вопросы и ответы девочек веселили меня едва ли не до слез.

\- Хидеко, что ты сегодня ела? - спросила "ведущая" у девочки с волосами мышиного цвета.

\- Э-э... - та скосила взгляд на соседку справа от себя, - фонарный столб...

Девчонки громко засмеялись, включая Хидеко.

\- Цуна, а ты... м-м-м... что ты взяла с собой сегодня в Академию?

\- Унитаз, - тихо ответила она. Здесь вообще все чуть на землю не повалились. Я беззвучно задыхалась от хохота, в красках представляя себе все, что они говорили. С фантазией у меня никогда не было трудностей.

О таких играх мне раньше даже не доводилось слышать раньше. Ну... в Деревне Тумана приходилось наблюдать, как дети сидят кучками и над чем-то смеются, но... никогда не думала, что их веселит. Надеялась лишь, что это не надо мной смешки.

Далее девочки стали играть в догонялки. Цунаде сказала держаться с ней. Она бегает быстро, но и я никогда не отличалась медлительностью, хотя бегать с другим детьми раньше мне не приходилось. Мы носились по округе с громким шумом - от них, не от меня. Мы с Цунаде выглянули из-за дерева и тут...

\- Ага, вот вы где! - нас увидела девочка, что должна была всех догонять и побежала к нам. К ней присоединилась другая.

\- Атас! - блондинка схватила меня за руку и дернула за собой. Мы кинулись по улице вдоль заборов частных домов. Куда мы бежали, я даже не думала, просто следовала за Цунаде, которая все еще не отпускала мою руку.

\- Быстрее, Мару! Они догоняют! - весело крикнула она. Я обернулась на бегущих за нами девочек, и в следующий момент услышала крик, но остановиться не успела...

\- А-а-а-а!!!

\- Эй... ОЙ!!!

Больно налетев на Цунаде, я свалилась на асфальт, слева упала и она. Поблизости стонал еще кто-то. Подняв голову, я обнаружила, что рядом сидит беловолосый загорелый мальчишка с длинными красными стрелками на щеках, что начинались от уголков его глаз. Помню его... Видела. Он меня назвал вампиром, а потом Цунаде его прогнала. Она, кстати, в положении полулежа рядом потирала ушибленный лоб, как и мальчишка... по имени Джирайя. Похоже, они столкнулись лбами.

\- Какого... вы что, обалдели?! - возмутился он.

\- Чего?! - повысила голос Цунаде. Они уставились друг на друга и замолчали, видимо только что сообразив, что произошло. Кто в кого врезался. – Ну здорово…

\- О, здрасьте, Цуна-чан и... э-э... - Мальчишка замолчал. может забыл мое имя или же придумывал обзывалку посильнее, чем в прошлый раз. А, может, просто еще не пришел в себя после падения.

\- Все целы? - к нам подскочили другие девочки. - Цуна, Мару, вы как?

\- Ничего, вроде... - Цунаде неуклюже села, осматривая себя.

\- Я тоже живой, спасибо, что спросили... - пробурчал Джирайя, отодвигаясь назад. Он встал и с недовольным видом начал отряхивать одежду, мы тоже. Я еще почувствовала неприятную ноющую боль в районе правого локтя, посмотрев на который, увидела на коже грязную ссадину с кровью. левой ладони тоже ссадина, только поменьше. С перепугу захотелось плакать, первая мысль была: бежать домой и надеть что-то с длинными рукавами, чтобы никто не видел всего этого.

\- Сильно ушиблась? - на руках Цунаде тоже были ссадины, возможно еще и невидимая шишка на голове, но она не плакала. Это единственное, что меня сдержало. Но все равно хотелось скрыть собственные ушибы. Всегда сначала думала про это - только бы не заметили, что я упала...

\- Эй, Луна-Золотые-Глаза, все хорошо? - даже Джирайя почему-то забеспокоился. Я удивленно посмотрела на него, забыв на мгновение о боли. Луна? Какая Луна?

\- Ее зовут Мару, - Цунаде загородила меня собой, - Сарутоби Орочимару, если представляться по правилам.

\- Оро... чи... чего? - Джирайя вылупил глаза. - Ничего себе имечко! Можно я буду называть тебя Чи? Так проще будет. Стоп, Сарутоби? - У него челюсть отпала.

\- Сарутоби?.. - ахнули девочки. - Как-как полное имя? Цуна, ты не говорила...

\- Это... То... то есть ты... - Джирайя направил на меня дрожащий правый указательный палец. - Ты - из клана Сандайме Хокаге?

Я невольно взглянула на свою левую ладонь. Там ничего. Цунаде ехидно усмехнулась, ей нравилось выражение лица мальчишки:

\- Его младшая дочь. Теперь ты понял, кого тогда назвал вампиршей?

\- А-а... Эй! Это же был комплимент, я сказал! - возмутился беловолосый мальчишка. - За такое бить - ну просто неприлично, принцесса Цунаде.

\- За такое и в мусорный бак влететь - мало! - Цунаде засучила рукава. Испугавшись, что она опять полезет в драку, я выскочила между ними и, глядя на девочку, замотала головой. Цунаде удивилась: - Что?

Не надо, я снова отрицательно покачала головой, взглядом упрашивая ее не начинать драку. Там более из-за меня... У нее могут быть неприятности. И у меня тоже.

\- Ну ладно, похоже, тебе повезло, Джирайя, - Цунаде разжала кулаки. - Можешь ее поблагодарить. - И уже обратилась ко мне: - Пошли, найдем колонку, нужно почиститься и ссадины промыть, потом покажу тебе кое-что интересное.

Джирайя с кислой миной поспешил убраться от нас подальше. Ближайшая колонка оказалась на пересечении двух улиц недалеко от детской площадки. Раны неприятно защипало от холодной воды. Морщась от боли, я быстро смыла грязь с разодранной кожи, потом Цунаде сделала то же самое.

\- Теперь я похвастаюсь, - мы дошли до одной из скамеек, и Цунаде указала на нее: - Садись.

Я послушно сделала, как она сказала, гадая, что девчонка задумала.

\- Ты помнишь, я тебе рассказывала, что уже освоила одно из дзюцу исцеления? - она взяла мою правую руку и развернула к себе разодранным локтем. - Ну не то, что освоила, начинаю только... - Цунаде прикрыла глаза, вокруг ее левой кисти образовалось голубовато-зеленое свечение, от этого я испуганно отшатнулась. - Мару, не дергайся. - Девочка поднесла светящуюся руку к ссадине на моей коже, от чего боль мгновенно прекратилась, сменившись легким теплом.

Во все глаза я и остальные девочки смотрели, как кожа затягивается, и вот уже раны как ни бывало. То же самое Цунале проделала и с моей второй, что была на левой ладони. Когда она закончила, я с удивлением пощупала совершенно здоровый локоть и посмотрела на нее с потрясением. Моя мама так умела делать, я думала, только взрослые ниндзя умеют подобное.

\- Классно, да? - прошептала Хидеко, глядя, как Цунаде делает то же самое со своими ссадинами. - Цуна может мгновенно избавить от боли, а может ее и причинить.

\- Но только за дело, - возразила светловолосая, закончив свои волшебные манипуляции.

\- Так… Цуна, почему ты не сказала нам, что эта девочка – дочь Третьего Хокаге? – вдруг спросила девчонка в синем спортивном костюме. У нее были острые черты лица, глаза почти черные, влосы тоже черные и такие же длинные, как мои, собраны в конский хвост. Звали ее Михо.

\- Сначала хотела сказать, но потом решила подождать. Посмотреть, как вы отнесетесь к ней, просто как к человеку, или как к дочери предводителя Страны Огня. Как люди реагируют на меня, зная, кто были мои дедушки. – Мы все одновременно повернули головы к далеким монументам в скале высоко над деревней.

Цунаде проводила меня до дома, когда уже начало темнеть, а уже вернувшийся Хирузен-сан сам отвел девочку до ее дома. Ни меня, ни Асуму большое на улицу в тот вечер не пустили, поэтому мы до возвращения главы семьи провели на чердаке под скрытым за пологом столом, где приемный брат рассказывал мне всякие выдуманные истории. О нашем с Цунаде сегодняшнем падении напоминала только моя не до конца отряхнутая одежда, но это можно было списать просто на игру на улице.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MI4mWZ9noII&feature=emb_logo)

В выходные, наконец, случилось то, чего я так ждала - мы стали изучать магию. Вернее, мне так пока проще было это описать. Хирузен-сан специально подстраивал эту тренировку под день, когда у Асумы нет занятий в Академии, и мы могли тренироваться все вместе.

Ушли как всегда с самого утра, а вернулись только под вечер. Сначала как и прежде нужно было пробежать дистанцию по лесу, затем практиковали удары, потом знаки руками, которые теперь у меня получались без трудностей. Сколько времени я потратила, когда никто не видел, на практику по вечерам... Теперь уже гораздо быстрее могла с легкостью формировать уже двенадцать печатей. Остался вопрос: зачем? Что с ними делать дальше?

Мы с Асумой сидели на траве, скрестив ноги, а его отец стоял перед нами и объяснял:

\- А теперь приступим к самому интересному. Начальному этапу практики контроля чакры - основного источника силы ниндзя. Асума, расскажи, что это такое?

\- Э-это... - Он на секунду замялся, а потом выдал чуть увереннее: - Это комбинация двух видов энергии: духовной и физической. Это как раз то, что отличает нас от обычных людей... Мы можем делать такие вещи, как хождение по воде, управлять элементами природы: землей, воздухом, огнем и водой... М-м-м... И много всяких других вещей - дзюцу, или искусств ниндзя.

\- Да, хорошо. В целом верно, - одобрил Хирузен-сан.

Это нечто большее, хотела возразить я. Изначально эта энергия принадлежала Шинджу, Божественным Деревьям, что пришли к нам с неба очень и очень давно. Так говорила мама. Существо, пришедшее на Землю, съело плод этого дерева и обрело эту силу, с помощью которой оно...

_\- ...она остановила войны, а ее сыновья стали первыми людьми, родившимися на свет уже с этой энергией в собственных телах. Через особую практику они распространили поделились чакрой с людьми, надеясь создать мир на всей нашей планете. Но люди не послушались, они предпочти использовать подаренную силу в своих целях. Так зародилось искусство Ниндзюцу._

Я потерла лицо. Воспоминание было таким ярким, казалось, будто бы я только что снова видела ее... пережила то возбуждение, которое испытала, когда услышала мамин рассказ. Люди были наказаны за свою жадность и стремление к власти - большая часть была лишена сверхъестественной силы, но осталось некоторое количество, сохранившее эту энергию в себе. И это есть - мы, шиноби. Я спросила тогда, а где эти существа сейчас, и когда они придут снова... На что папа засмеялся и сказал, что это просто легенда, но все шиноби обязательно должны знать эту историю. 

\- Первый шаг - концентрация внимания. - Хирузен-сан попросил Асуму снять повязку с головы, оторвал с ближайшего дерева два листа, один из которых поместил на лоб сыну, другой - мне. - Сфокусируйтесь полностью на них, не отвлекайтесь больше ни на что.

\- Пятка чешется... - шепнул Асума, но тут же замолчал под строгим взглядом Хокаге. Я с трудом подавила в себе желание хихикнуть.

Это был важный момент, как бы глупо я себя ни выглядела со стороны: сижу с приклеенным ко лбу листом и пытаюсь смотреть на него. Мы с мамой и папой уже так делали раньше, до того, как перешли к практике щита. А пять ложных знаков перед его созданием были, своего рода, отсчетом. Как сосчитать до пяти и прыгнуть, например. 

Хирвзен-сан сел напротив нас в такую же позу, он продолжал говорить, что делать, на какие ощущения обратить внимание... Я сидела неподвижно, сосредоточенно глядя вверх. Листа на лбу мне не было видно, однако не чувствовать его было невозможно. Правое запястье начало зудеть - похоже, комар присосался... Каких усилий мне стоило не хлопнуть себя по этому месту. Лист... все внимание на него...

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XUF17cd8mKk&feature=emb_logo)

\- Сконцентрируйся, Мару. Почувствуй пульсацию чакры внутри тебя.

Эти ощущения были уже знакомыми... Сначала чувство возбуждения, от которого по коже бегут мурашки, приятное тепло до кончиков пальцев... Кажется, что в один миг можно подпрыгнуть к облакам или сдвинуть горы... Я прикрыла глаза, полностью отдаваясь этому чувству... Когда я впервые это ощутила, хотелось громко кричать от радости, чтобы меня услышал весь мир...

\- Да, хорошо-хорошо... - говорил Хирузен-сан. 

Когда я открыла глаза, то заметила вокруг себя слабую бело-голубую дымку, продержалась она всего пару секунд, и тут же исчезла... Как в случае со щитом, стоило мне только потерять концентрацию.

\- Ни фига себе! - потрясенно выдохнул Асума, пялясь на меня во все глаза. Я же чувствовала себя растерянной. - Ты это сделала с первого раза! Как?! - В его голосе слышалась явная обида. - Пап! - Мальчик переместился на колени и указал на меня пальцем. - Как это возможно?! Так не бывает!

\- Асума, подожди...

\- Нет, папа, это нечестно! - Асума вскочил на ноги. - Она так легко с первого раза сгенерировала чакру, а ведь еще даже не генин! Ладно щит, благодаря ему она остановила тех ниндзя, но... все остальное - это уже слишком!

Хирузен-сан пытался успокоить разгорячившегося мальчика, но тот не желал слушать. С несчастным видом я, все сидя на траве, переводила взгляд с отца на сына и наоборот, потом просто закрыла уши и, зажмурившись, опустила голову, чувствуя, что начинаю плакать.

\- Ну все, тренировка окончена, - вдруг сердито объявил Хирузен-сан, - уходим. Я с тобой дома поговорю. - Он взял за руку меня и повел за собой. Асума шел рядом, опустив сердитый взгляд в землю.

Оказавшись дома, Асума ушел к себе, заявив, что никого не хочет видеть. Я, чувствуя сильную усталость и вину, поднялась в свою комнату и залезла под стол. Почему он вдруг на меня разозлился? Я же не... Что я сделала плохого?

К ужину мальчишка таки спустился, но обстановка была довольно напряженная. Я то и дело ловила на себе сердитый взгляд мальчика, но стоило только посмотреть на него в ответ, как Асума тут же отворачивался.

\- Ну и долго мы будем молчать и обижаться? - нарушила тишину Бивако-сан, которая уже была в курсе произошедшего.

\- Да никто не обижается, - буркнул Асума и встал из-за стола. - Я просто не голоден. - Он встал из-за стола и ушел в свою комнату. Я тоже следом сползла со стула и пошла к себе.

Войдя в комнату, тут же бросилась на кровать и снова зарыдала. Почему он так со мной? Что я ему сделала? Не понимаю... Теперь и его родители, вероятно, тоже будут злиться. Меня прогонят, хотя еще недавно не хотели отпускать...

\- ...рано или поздно. Бивако, сходи проведай Мару, я поговорю с Асумой.

\- Хорошо.

Она пришла ко мне, села рядом, обняла... говорила успокаивающие слова. Когда я перестала плакать, то добралась до стола и письменно спросила, что мне нужно уйти, потому что Асума ненавидит меня. Но вместо вопросительного знака поставила точку, так что это больше было утверждение, нежели вопрос.

\- Что?.. - на лице Бивако-сан застыл болезненный страх. - Мару, конечно нет! Даже не смей об этом думать! Асума скоро успокоится, все будет хорошо. Ты ни в чем не виновата. - Она прижала меня к себе и на ухо прошептала: - Никуда ты не уйдешь, слышишь? Мы - семья. И это не изменится.

Я поверила ей... ненадолго. Но все равно неприятное чувство осталось. Если мне нужно будет уйти, я уйду... Но оттуда меня уже никто не посмеет прогнать...

Ночью мне опять приснился тот же самый непонятный сон: я бегу к огромным воротам, за которыми большая каменная лестница уходит в облака, а впереди мама и папа... Они идут медленно, а я несусь со всех ног, но тем не менее не могу их догнать. Проснулась посреди ночи вся в слезах.

\- Мама, папа... Скучаю... очень... - я произнесла это лишь губами, без голоса или шепота. Хотелось бы, чтоб кто-то меня услышал, но рядом никого. Я перевернулась на другой бок и вытерла слезы краем одеяла и закрыла глаза. До утра снов больше не было.

День после я опять провела с Бивако-сан на ее работе. Уже привыкла. Только сегодня обошлось без этой, как ее, психотерапии в отношении меня. Хорошо. Мне это не нравится. Я бы убежала совсем в лес, но... теперь не хочу. Раз мама и папа здесь, то если я сбегу из Конохи, буду одна. Не хочу быть одна, но в то же время хочу быть подальше от людей... Он сказал, так не надо делать, но... Не понимаю. Иногда прям меня тянет к этим людям, а порой... наоборот, хочется, чтобы никого рядом не было. Не знаю, почему... Просто хочу и все.

_\- У тебя будет дом и семья. Конечно, мы никогда не сможем заменить твоих настоящих родителей, но приложим все усилия, чтобы ты смогла считать нас близкими людьми._

И он мне так и не сказал, почему, даже когда спросила... А есть ли причина вообще? Может просто... не надо об этом думать? Но нет, не могу. Иногда до сих пор кажется, что я для них больше проблема, чем что-то хорошее. Тем более теперь, когда Асума злится на меня.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JLhgnp8yDGg&feature=emb_logo)

Вечером я сидела одна на веранде, держа в руках куклу Касуми и наслаждалась тишиной. Заходящее солнце ярко освещает крыльцо и сад, его лучи приятно греют... Вторая половина мая, здесь - это теплое время, не холодное и туманное как там, где мы жили. Коноха, Деревня Скрытого Листа... Интересно, почему она так называется, а сама территория именуется Страной Огня? Странно. Этот символ, похожий на улитку, а на шляпе Хирузена-сана - совсем другой. Скрытый Лист... Он даже нарисован мелко-мелко на повязке моей куклы на ее на голове... Он же изображен на памятнике...

Мама, папа... Жаль, они не видели, что мне удалось сделать вчера. Не знаю, что это такое, но... мне было хорошо, радостно... Пока Асума не разозлился. Проведя рукой по распущенным волосам, я оглянулась на входную дверь. Бивако-сан сказала, что скоро вернутся ее муж и сын, тогда все пойдем ужинать. Но я не хочу быть рядом с человеком, что сердится на меня непонятно за что. Я хочу туда... Кажется знаю, немного помню, где это место. Смогу найти. Интересно... может сейчас? Я вытянула ноги и посмотрела на свои синие сандалии. Что если я пойду туда сейчас... сама? Долго ждала такую возможность, и вот она появилась. Пора.

Посадив куклу на ступеньки перед домом я быстро подошла к калитке и обернулась на дом. Никого. Хорошо, можно идти, только быстро. Дико волнуясь, я выскользнула из сада и помчалась по улице, надеясь, что доберусь до места без происшествий, и никто меня не подумает остановить.

На улицах людно, все идут по своим делам, бегают дети, особо я ничем не выделяюсь, если только не посмотрю кому-то в глаза. В этот раз я шла по тротуарам и особенно внимательно следила за тем, чтобы на дороге не появилась какая-нибудь тележка с лошадьми. Прошлого раза хватило... По памяти я быстро шла в обратном направлении, то есть если домой мы тогда, к примеру, свернули направо, то здесь нужно было сделать поворот налево, и так далее. Старалась бежать, в голове была только одна мысль - добраться.

Через некоторое время я оказалась на окраине деревни перед большими деревянными воротами. В них я уже прошла шагом, без перехода на бег, не торопилась… Здесь так же спокойно, как и в прошлый раз, когда мы были тут с Хирузеном-саном. Не важно, ночь ли, вечер ли, день ли… Все одно. Все одно и то же… В этом месте даже птицы не поют, только ветер гуляет. И никого людей. Ну, то есть как никого… Вон вдалеке справа сидит на коленях на земле около одного из памятников один старик в соломенной шляпе. И все, больше ни одной живой души. Никто не охранял всегда открытые ворота, никто не спросил, что здесь делает ребенок, никто мне не мешал.

Сцепив ладони на уровне груди, я боязливо шла по главной дороге между могилами с обеих сторон. Так… пять рядов прямо и затем налево, двенадцатый памятник, если считать от доро… Ох, от… дороги. Нашла. Вот он. Два таких родных и любимых имени. Не разъединяя рук, я села на колени перед могильной плитой. Губы дрожали, глаза защипало, горло словно что-то сильное сдавило, заставляя весь воздух покинуть грудь. Мама… Папа… Это я… я здесь. Со всхлипом протянула левую руку и погладила символ Скрытого Листа под их именами. Зачем это? Они были ниндзя, да… Но не Конохи. Ну правда же.

Я подняла заплаканные глаза к небу. Простите… Простите, что на какое-то время снова перестала думать… Это не правильно, так не должно быть. Опять это щемящее чувство стыда, ощущения, что я… предатель… Оно приходит и уходит, я ничего не могу с этим сделать.

_\- Предательством как раз будет, если ты замкнешься в себе, закроешься от мира и людей, которые хотят тебе добра. Ты не сможешь дать миру то, что могла бы, не случись этого несчастья._

Но откуда ему знать? Когда мы были здесь в прошлый раз, мне показалось, будто... Хирузен-сан тоже мог знать их в прошлом. Наверное потому, что... мне бы этого хотелось. Человек, что держал когда-то давно меня на руках и улыбался... не знаю, кто это, но чем-то похож на него... Это невозможно. Мы были не здесь. Мы жили далеко отсюда, в Стране Волн.

_\- Они погибли не для того, чтобы ты страдала. Они хотели, чтобы ты жила._

Хотели, чтобы я жила… Так он сказал. Но как же… без них? Теперь правая рука коснулась надгробной плиты. Манда говорил, что все расскажет, если я стану достойной шиноби… А для этого мне придется разговаривать с людьми, даже если я этого не хочу… Совсем.

_\- Что же мне делать?_

_\- Что делать... что делать... Жить, учитьс-с-ся, познавать._

Но это трудно. Это больно. Это тяжело. Они по отношению ко мне так похожи на маму и папу... И брат. У меня никогда не было братьев или сестер. Я - единственный ребенок. А теперь... Не знаю, что делать, он обиделся... Я хочу стать ниндзя, хочу понять, почему случилось так... как случилось. И в то же время я... ничего не хочу. Только семью. Мою родную семью. Только назад... на несколько недель назад. Предупредить... не допустить... изменить...

Неожиданно солнце скрылось за облаками. Я сначала не обратила внимания на это, пока не усилился ветер, и только тогда снова подняла голову к небесам. Плотные облака закрыли большую часть видимого неба. Будет... дождь? Только что светило солнце... Как?

\- Орочимару! – позвал меня знакомый мужской голос. Сарутоби-сан. Ну здорово. Как он меня нашел столь быстро? Опять… Посмотрев направо, я увидела неспешно идущего ко мне мужчину в темно-синем кимоно. Он ступал осторожно, словно боясь напугать... Не нужно, Хирузен-сама, я не собираюсь бежать.

Со вздохом я снова посмотрела на могильную плиту. Вот вам и уединение…

\- Ты нас с Бивако-чан так обоих до инфаркта доведешь, - осуждающе начал он, остановившись в паре шагов от меня. – Как можно было просто уйти, никого не предупредив? А если бы с тобой снова что-то случилось? Нет, я не говорю, что так должно было быть, или что так могло бы быть… В общем, ох, Орочимару, - мужчина потер лоб, - с твоей стороны это очень… - Он вздохнул и, все же, закончил фразу: - Очень глупый поступок.

Я сидела неподвижно, не реагировала уже не от безразличия, а из-за чувства стыда. Из-за меня опять поднялся шум… Бивако-сан расстраивать вовсе не хотелось, он прав, я не подумала в тот момент даже, что меня кто-то начнет искать. Мне хотелось только снова вернуться к маме и папе…

\- Мару, - Сарутоби-сан сел на колени рядом, - каждый ниндзя должен просчитывать последствия своих возможных действий. Это одно из главных правил шиноби. Бивако-чан чуть с ума не сошла. Я бы, - он положил правую руку себе на грудь, - тоже, если бы не знал, где тебя искать. Это из-за Асумы? О чем ты думала?

Ни о чем. Я подняла на него грустный взгляд. Во всяком случае, не думала ни о чем подобном. И нет, не из-за Асумы. Если бы я могла сейчас, то сказала бы ему это. Странно, да? Только что размышляла, что не хочу общаться с миром, а на самом деле с некоторыми говорить… таки хочу. Не всегда, но случается. Я не хочу привязываться к этим людям, потому что… а вдруг с ними тоже случится что-то плохое? От этой внезапной мысли снова захотелось рыдать.

Хирузен-сан продолжал и дальше говорить что-то воспитательно-осуждающее, но я уже просто не слушала, больше думала, как дать ему понять, что чувствую, и почему рядом с ним мне и радостно, и грустно одновременно. Не придумав ничего лучше, я на ощупь взяла мужчину правой рукой за левую, собственной левой потянулась к холодной надгробной плите.

\- Орочимару? – Сарутоби-сан прекратил свою поучающую речь и теперь смотрел на меня с каким-то удивлением. Я отвечала ему надеющимся взглядом. Лицо мужчины смягчилось. Не знаю, понял он, или же нет… Лишь только улыбнулся и потянул меня назад от памятника. - Пойми, грустить - это нормально, тосковать - нормально, никто тебя никуда не торопит. - Хирузен-сан провел рукой по моим волосам и заправил прядку за правое ухо. - Да, это горе. - Он с грустью посмотрел на памятник. - Для тебя большое горе. Печаль не уйдет совсем, ты никогда их не забудешь. Твоих родителей не вернуть...

Я при этом зажмурилась, сжала кулаки и одновременно стиснула зубы, не глядя на мужчину.

\- ...но знаешь, что ты можешь сделать для них?

Нет... Что? Я смотрела ему в глаза с готовностью. Для мамы и папы... что угодно.

\- Жить дальше. Стать кем-то важным. Это конец старого, и в то же время начало нового.

Облака на небе рассеялись так же неожиданно, как и появились, снова выглянуло солнце, ветер тоже утих. Будто по велению чьей-то мысли. Что это? Хирузен-сан продолжал говорить о важности и ценности человеческой жизни, снова о том, что у меня большое будущее, и он хочет мне помочь... Опять упомянул о Воле Огня... Что это такое? Начало нового - это чего? Кем-то стать... Я никогда не думала об этом. В прошлом, слушая рассказы из книг, что читала мне мама, я представляла себя исследователем, что путешествует по миру, оказывается в местах, где давно не ступала нога человека, защищает слабых от опасностей, изучает что-то новое, ну и так далее. Теперь я... не знаю уже. Я хочу разгадать тайну теней - пока это все.

\- У тебя есть мы: Бивако, Асума и я. - Он взял меня за левую руку и развернул ее ладонью вверх. - Не нужно нас бояться, слышишь? Мы - твоя семья, ты всегда можешь рассчитывать на нас. Твой брат лишь немного завидует, но не ненавидит тебя. Мы все - твоя семья.

Это было шоком, печать на руке на мгновение блеснула золотым светом и снова исчезла. Откуда Хирузен-сан понял, что я боюсь, если я и сама осознала это только после того, как он это сказал? Но это, как вы понимаете, не страх опасности, это... страх вины. Я все еще чувствую его иногда. Мне до сих пор стыдно. И Асума сердится... Они слишком добры ко мне, а ведь тени уже один раз чуть не убили Асуму и меня. Этого бы не случилось, если бы не... 

\- Не убегай больше, ладно? - Хирузен-сан протянул ко мне руки. Посмотрев снова на могильную плиту, я встала с земли и медленно обняла мужчину за шею. В этот раз все по-другому: я не чувствую желания бежать прочь, потому что по отношению он так похож на папу... но это не папа.

_\- У тебя есть мы. Мы – твоя семья._

Семья... Другая... Все еще обнимая мужчину, я сжала в кулак левую руку… Правда не предатель, да?

_\- Они погибли не для того, чтобы ты страдала. Они хотели, чтобы ты жила._

Хирузен-сан погладил меня по спине и снова тихо повторил:

\- Не убегай…

\- П-прости… - прошептала я одними губами. Не удалось выдавить ни звука, ни даже шепота, как и тогда ночью. Не удивительно, что Хирузен-сан тоже меня не услышал. Но почему-то резко отстранился и посмотрел мне в глаза. Выглядел он так, будто бы… и правда что-то хотя бы почувствовал. – Прости… - снова повторила я беззвучно.

\- Все в порядке, Мару, - лицо мужчины просияло, он снова прижал меня к себе, - все будет хорошо.

Хорошо? И когда это будет? Не понимаю… Печаль приходит и уходит, с этим ничего не получается поделать. Они сказали, что это нормально, так будет еще очень долго, точнее даже всегда. Это лишь то, что придется принять. А я не хочу…

* * *

Оглядываясь назад, в тот самый момент я и предположить не могла, что мы станем злейшими врагами. Приемные отец и дочь, учитель и ученица... Между нами была своего рода сильная эмоциональная связь когда-то… Так получилось. Его выбор, мой выбор, недомолвки, тайны, разногласия… войны, принятые решения. Все, о чем я сожалею, так это о своей детской наивности. Он все знал с самого начала. Знал причину… и скрыл, надеясь таким образом что... защитить меня? Да, так он говорил. Но я не верю. Хотя и не важно, теперь я знаю гораздо больше. Гораздо.

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) TES 5: Enderal Shards Of Order OST – Intro; (вечер дома, Мару пытается понять)

2) Naruto OST – Alone; (урок ментальной арифметики)

3) 5 Centimeters Per Second OST- End Theme; (печать клана, Мару – часть семьи)

4) Interstellar OST – What Happens Now; (Орочимару встречает взрослую себя)

5) Divinity 2 – Sunflower; (прогулка с Цунаде)

6) Avatar OST - Becoming One Of The People; (первая тренировка по управлению чакрой, Мару вспоминает легенду)

7) Halo OST – The Maw; (Орочимару начинает овладевать чакрой) 

8) Halo 4 OST - Solace (Мару снова приходит на могилу родителей, Хирузен ее находит)

(Все треки тут: https://vk.com/publicxjaneshepardx?w=wall-99329548_243)


	11. Пролог. Глава 11. Начало пути ниндзя (ч.3)

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QO5VHa5xPrU&feature=emb_logo)

По возвращении домой, мы встретились лицом к лицу с Бивако-сан, выглядела она необычайно бледной, и глаза были мокрые от слез. Она тут же заключила меня в объятья, заставив не на шутку растеряться. Что... случилось?

\- Орочимару! - женщину трясло. - Господи... Где ты была? Я уж подумала, что... - Она всхлипнула и уже обратилась к мужу почти шепотом: - Где ты ее нашел?

Из комнаты вышла их домработница, Айяно, за спиной которой показался и Асума. Стоило нам встретиться взглядами, как мальчишка тут же исчез из виду.

\- На кладбище... Рядом с могилой ее родителей, - ответил жене Хирузен-сан так, чтобы другая женщина ничего не услышала.

\- Ох...

\- Бивако, успокойся, пожалуйста, - попросил он уже громче. - С Мару все в порядке, как я и говорил.

\- Бивако-сан, вам не стоит... - начала помощница, она хотела отвести женщину от меня, но та сама разжала руки и встала, чуть пошатнувшись:

\- Ничего, Айяно, я просто...

\- Орочимару, иди к себе, - Хирузен-сан подтолкнул меня к лестнице. - И больше никаких самостоятельных прогулок сегодня, хорошо? - Он сел передо мной на корточки и чуть сжал руками мои плечи: - Обещаешь? - Пришлось кивнуть, что делать. И Хокаге отпустил меня наверх.

Я медленно поплелась на второй этаж. Мне не должно быть стыдно, я сделала то, что давно хотела. Неправильно, что не была у них так долго. Необъяснимая ссора с Асумой только усилила желание уйти туда, а тут подвернулась возможность. Я ведь... не думала ни о ком и ни о чем больше. В голове была только цель...

Со вздохом оглядев комнату, я снова решила забраться под стол. Это вновь показалось мне самым безопасным местом. Свет включать еще не было необходимости, на улице пока еще не так сильно стемнело. Было почему-то совестно, было жаль за собственный побег... Но мысленно я все еще прибывала там... в тишине, нарушаемой только ветром. Кладбище - жуткое место... будучи там, я словно чувствую присутствие кого-то невидимого... Это они, да? Те, кого называют духами? Еще Момоко-сан говорила, что души бессмертны, и те, кто уже не присутствует рядом, по-прежнему с нами... в Вечности...

_\- ...знаешь, что ты можешь сделать для них? Жить дальше. Стать кем-то важным. Это конец старого и начало нового._

В комнату кто-то вошел. Я зажмурилась, мысленно надеясь, что меня никто не увидит. 

\- Мару? - тихо позвал Асума. - Мару, ты тут?

По спине побежали мурашки, я сжалась в комок и затаила дыхание. Он что, пришел опять ссориться? Обвинять меня в том, что довела до слез его мать? Чего она вообще так испугалась? Шаги все ближе, показались ноги в коричневых штанах и синих сандалиях. Асума нагнулся и заглянул под стол:

\- Оп-па! А ты чего здесь?.. В смысле ну... здесь? - он указал на пространство под столом.

А что, нельзя? Я воинственно поглядела на него и опустила голову на колени.

\- На, ты забыла, - мальчик протянул мне Касуми, но я не стала брать у него куклу. Асума со вздохом опустил руку и, сев на пол, положил игрушку рядом. - Ты всех дико перепугала. Мама так сильно переживала только дважды: когда на нас в лесу напали и... когда я, будучи младше тебя, потерялся в Облачной деревне, мы по приглашению туда поехали. Прикольное место, кстати. Красивое.

Почему он мне это рассказывает? Я уже поняла, что виновата.

\- Странно... - Асума вдруг задумался, глядя в потолок. - Вот стоило начать заниматься этим самым счетом в уме с папой и с тобой, как... Я начал вспоминать вещи, о которых даже и не думал прежде... А стоит ухватиться за детали прошлого, как образы в голове сами появляются... - Глаза мальчишки засияли: - Твоя память так работает, да?

Да, я кивнула, слегка удивившись, что он понял. Да... все так.

\- Здорово... может и я таким стану, как вы с папой. Минимистом или как-то так... Он говорит – это шанс… - Асума-кун довольно улыбнулся, а потом снова посерьезнел: - Орочимару, я это... - Он почесал макушку. - В общем, извиниться хотел... Зря я на тебя обиделся, просто... Просто... - Мальчик обреченно вздохнул и выдавил: - Просто я тебе завидую. Вот.

Тут я не удержалась от потрясенного взгляда. Завидует? Мне?

\- Ты умная, особенно для своего возраста, ты умеешь писать, ты умеешь генерировать щит из чакры, что подвластно далеко не каждому шиноби, ты обладаешь такой обалденной памятью, а на первой тренировке практике по концентрации чакры ты уже смогла... ну... проявить ее... - Он перевел дух и добавил уже тише: - А еще вы с папой похожи.

А это еще в каком смысле, интересно, не поняла я.

\- Ну-у... Вы оба любите эту самую... ментальную математику и... я не знаю, как будто мыслите похоже. Когда я смотрю на вас, то кажется, будто между тобой и папой есть какая-то... невидимая связь, что ли, вы будто на одной волне, как бы... И... - Асума вздохнул: - Я чувствую себя за бортом вашей лодки. Мне это не нравится, знаешь.

Я вздрогнула. Он мне завидует... Он мне завидует? Это я завидую ему! И я нисколько не... не хочу стоять между ними, мешать дружбе. Не загороди Асума сейчас мне выход из-под стола, я бы вылезла и все ему написала. Вместо этого пришлось сделать иначе: развернув левую ладонь к себе, я поводила по ней соединенными кончиками большого, указательного и среднего пальцев правой руки. Асума кивнул, встал, полазил по столу и снова сел на пол, протягивая мне чистый лист и ручку. Взяв все это, я положила бумагу на пол и, пересев на колени, стала писать:

 _"Это я тебе завидую. Как ниндзя ты умеешь гораздо больше меня, а еще у тебя есть настоящие мама и папа,"_ \- я несколько раз провела ручкой под словом "настоящие", надеясь особенно его выделить, после чего передала листок мальчику. Он пробежался глазами по написанному, а последние слова повторил вслух:

\- ...настоящие мама и папа... Ну да. - Теперь он смотрел на меня с жалостью. Чудесно. - Мару... ну прости, а? Зря я, конечно, просто... - Он сглотнул. - Ну вот так получилось. Давай мир, а? - Он протянул мне руку. - Долго ругаться - не есть хорошо.

Помириться? Мне никто и никогда не предлагал... Если он действительно хочет, сам предлагает... Это хорошо. Ухватив протянутую, я вдруг почувствовала, как грусть сменяется радостью. Это было... неожиданно. И приятно, правда.

\- Ну вот, другое дело, - Асума подался вперед и забрался ко мне: - Двигайся, малышня, танк едет. - Я отползла в противоположную сторону, и мы теперь сидели напротив друг друга. - Это еще ничего, вот подрастешь, научишься говорить, и мы еще не так поругаемся... или даже подеремся.

Поругаемся? Подеремся? Я нахмурилась и склонила голову влево. Зачем? Не собираюсь я этого всего делать... Опасливо косясь на мальчишку, я отодвинулась в самый дальний угол

\- Да ты что! Я в смысле, - Асума засмеялся, - хочу сказать, что это нормальное дело! - и уже с более задумчивым видом добавил: - Как я слышал. Ссоры двух братьев, или брата с сестрой или двух сестер... Это обычная практика, поругаемся и помиримся, м-м-м?

_"У меня никогда не было брата. Я подумала, ты меня ненавидишь,"_ \- призналась я и виновато отвела взгляд.

\- Ненавижу? - брови Асумы поползли вверх. - Что за чушь? Ну да, я... обиделся, потому что как шиноби ты круче меня... Мне и сейчас обидно, знаешь. Но чтобы ненавидеть? Да я сам тут бегал как сумасшедший, тебя искал! Пока Айяно-сан пыталась маму успокоить. Так что чушь-то не неси, а? Короче так, - он придвинулся ко мне и, взмахивая левым указательным пальцем на каждое слово, отчетливо произнес: - Никто никого не ненавидит. Усекла? - Он легонько ткнул меня тем же пальцем в лоб. Я согласно кивнула больше от испуга, конечно, нежели от согласия, но ему хватило. - Ну вот и хорошо. - Асума кивнул и уже на полтона ниже добавил: - У меня тоже не было младших сестер, вот приходится по ходу дела учиться... как себя вести с вами, мелкими. - Мы посмотрели друг другу в глаза, и почему-то захотелось засмеяться, собственно Асума не сдержался и захохотал в голос.

Пока мы решили не попадаться его родителям на глаза, но и сидеть тут под столом Асума не горел желанием. Он предложил пойти к нему и посмотреть какое-нибудь фантастическое кино, как в прошлый раз ночью. Я согласилась, хотя и не знаю зачем, даже вылезать из-под стола было как-то...

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tv9h4zM7deQ&feature=emb_logo)

Мы вышли из комнаты и двинулись к лестнице на чердак, а проходя мимо спальни родителей Асумы, услышали тихие голоса. Мальчик вдруг замер, подкрался к двери и прислонился к ней ухом. Ведомая любопытством, я на цыпочках подошла к нему. Асума приложил палец к губам.

\- Тебе лучше? - услышали мы обеспокоенный мужской голос.

\- Гораздо, спасибо… - ответил женский.

\- Точно? Я могу позвать…

\- Хирузен, прошу тебя. Я ведь сама врач. Просто перепугалась. Я уж подумала, кто-то мог ее похитить, несмотря на присутствие АНБУ. В тот раз мы даже не думали, что на наших детей могут напасть средь бела дня. Когда мне сообщили, что оба они в больнице… - Она всхлипнула. Мы с Асумой обменялись взглядами.

\- Бивако, это в прошлом, - успокаивал ее муж, - поверь, те, кто пытался убить Мару и Асуму больше не появятся. Слово даю. Они оба здесь, дома, в безопасности. И они… - голос замолчал, что-то скрипнуло, потом шаги, и вот дверь неожиданно открылась перед нами. Хирузен-сан со строгим видом скрестил руки на груди и кивнул в сторону комнаты: - Ну входите, разведчики. – И посторонился, освобождая нам проход.

Как и во всем остальном доме здесь интерьер был оформлен так, что свободного места было много. Стены коричневые, большие светлые окна, белый потолок, пол бежевого оттенка. Справа от входа большая двуспальная кровать, над ней огромная светлая картина, по бокам спускаются по стене две шарообразные лампы. Напротив у стены небольшой шкаф, на котором стоит несколько небольших растений в горшках, так же телевизор на стене два мягких кресла рядом с одним из окон. Слева от входной двери большое дерево в горшке, высота растения доходила почти до потолка. Так де по стенам тянутся фигурные полки, на которых стоят книги и цветы.

Стоило нам зайти, как лежавшая на кровати Бивако-сан тут же села. При виде ее бледного уставшего лица, я... да мы оба остановились, будто наткнулись на невидимую стену. Зачем я здесь? Сразу возникла мысль, что надо уйти, но почему-то ноги словно приросли к полу.

\- Мам... - Асума, глядя на нее, взял меня за руку, - мам, мы помирились.

Я старательно пялилась в пол, но чувствовала на себе их взгляды. Краем глаза заметила, как женщина вытянула руки и со вздохом тихо сказала:

\- Идите ко мне...

Асума потянул меня за руку, сам сел на кровать слева от матери, я подошла с правой стороны. Бивако обняла нас обоих. Я испытывала сожаление. Она расстроилась из-за меня? Я не знала... не думала. Мысль была в тот момент лишь одна, а если бы я спросила... точно бы ничего не вышло.

\- Отшлепать бы вас обоих, да сил нет... - шепотом призналась она и чуть встряхнула рукой, державшей меня: - Вот тебя особенно.

\- Пусть это послужит вам уроком, - Хирузен-сан тоже сел на кровать со стороны Асумы, - который, я надеюсь, вы усвоили. Орочимару, тебя это особенно касается.

Касается меня что? Все еще держась за Бивако-сан, я рассматривала большое растение в кадке около двери.

\- Мару, посмотри на меня, - Сарутоби-сан встал, обошел всех и сел на корточки рядом со мной. Я сделала, как он сказал. Хирузен взял меня за руки: - Давай так, когда ты снова захочешь... туда... Просто скажи мне или Бивако, хорошо? Кто-то из нас, или мы все вместе пойдем с тобой. В одиночку больше не бегай туда, ладно?

Мы смотрели друг другу в глаза, но долго я не смогла этого выдерживать и чуть отвернулась. Он... понимает меня, не запрещает, не ругает... Они хорошие люди... Все они. Зажмурившись, чтобы остановить желание заплакать, я несколько раз кивнула. Хирузен-сан с улыбкой задел меня пальцем по носу и встал:

\- Вот и молодец.

\- Пап, а мы еще будем тренироваться вместе? - вдруг спросил Асума, тоже встав, тем самым освободившись от материнских объятий. - И считать. А? Пожалуйста?

\- Возможно, - уклончиво ответил Хирузен-сан. Он посмотрел в потолок, а потом снова на своего сына и выставил в его сторону правый указательный палец: - Только одно условие: не скандалить. - Далее он так же показал на меня: - Не сбегать. Всем все ясно?

Мы переглянулись и одновременно кивнули. Такого согласия отцу Асумы было достаточно, как он сказал, что поверит на в этот раз.

После этих событий мне стало... слегка спокойнее, в смысле дом Сарутоби уже меньше казался чужим, а общество этих людей все больше нравилось. Раньше во мне все будто кричало: "Ты чужая. Уходи. Тебе здесь не место." А теперь что-то стало меняться. Я ничуть не меньше скучаю по папе и маме, иногда снятся кошмары, а стоит только задуматься о прошлом, как образы начинают преследовать, хорошие и плохие. Но просто сейчас что-то такое еще есть... Я не знаю, что... Стало меньше... отстраненности, наверное. Хотя желание остаться одной по-прежнему очень сильно не только из-за грусти, так мне больше нравится. Но когда что-то совсем плохо, мне будет к кому прибежать... и все жуткое сразу исчезнет.

Следующим вечером мы все... плавали в бассейне на заднем дворе. Хирузен-сан учил меня держаться на воде, Асума нарезал круги по периметру, а Бивако-сан просто сидела под зонтиком и смотрела на нас, иногда фотографировала. Она подарила мне яркий золотой купальник, что очень красиво блестел в лучах заходящего солнца. Дно бассейна оказалось с уклоном: то есть с одного края было гораздо глубже, чем с другого, где вода мне доходила до груди. Здесь-то Сарутоби-сан и подстраховывал меня, поддерживал, пока я усиленно старалась грести руками и ногами.

\- Зацените! - Асума, выбравшийся на бортик бассейна, соединил руки знаком Хитсуджи (овцы), шагнул в воду и... остался стоять на поверхности! Точно так же, как он бегал по деревьям, точно так же делал и мой папа, когда мы залезали высоко-высоко... - Ну что, нормально я контролирую чак... Ай!!! - договорить мальчик не успел, поскольку тут же с головой ушел под воду, подняв кучу брызг, через секунду вынырнул, ошалело оглядываясь.

\- Пока недостаточно, - спокойно констатировал его отец. Я подавила тихий смешок, пока Бивако-сан сердито возмущалась на его действие.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NOAOtffWJgM&feature=emb_logo)

Мы теперь часто проводили время вместе по вечерам, устраивая то боевую практику, то уроки устного счета и решения задач на логику. У них дома, как мы помните, Асума вскользь упоминал в первый день моего появления здесь, есть и тренировочная площадка, это оказалось закрытое помещение, почти пустое, только в центре площадка, а так же в углу шкаф и стенд с шестами. Здесь мы только в основном отрабатывали боевые приемы с воображаемым противником или друг с другом, что было жутковато, я все время боялась, что Асума засветит мне куда-нибудь особенно больно. С ручными печатями и направлением чакры приходилось ждать до выходных в лесу, поскольку Бивако-сан не позволяла делать этого дома, пока полностью не будет уверена, что мы контролируем собственную силу. А это по ее словам произойдет еще нескоро.

Цунаде тоже часто заходила и звала гулять меня. Пока Асума тусовался со своими друзьями, она приводила меня в свою компанию девочек. Особо они старались на меня внимания не обращать, ходит с ними одна странная, которая молчит, и ладно. Но это лучше, чем если бы девчонки надо мной смеялись или пытались прогнать... Находиться в большой компании мне не очень нравилось, куда лучше, будь рядом один-два человека, но с ними хоть я не чувствую необъяснимого страха или волнения... Один человек больше нравится, другой - меньше, но этим двум приятно общество друг друга. Хочешь быть рядом с одним, не избежать и второго, и третьего... Бивако-сан тоже говорила, что мне надо больше находиться со сверстниками, быть общительнее. Мне. Быть. Общительнее. Один раз светловолосая девочка пригласила меня к себе. Я познакомилась с ее бабушкой, которую доселе не встречала. Сенджу Томоко-сан, мудрая женщина, ниндзя-медик, это она научила Цунаде тому целительному дзюцу.

Вообще Цунаде мне нравилась все больше, рядом с ней, как и с Асумой, я чувствовала себя... задействованной в чем-то. Они двое - первые дети, которые меня приняли. Какаши и Гай тоже хорошие, но, скажем так, это друзья Асумы, не мои. Хотя приемный брат иногда таскал меня с собой на прогулки с ними. Когда мы снова первый раз пошли в лес, то за нами "тайно" присматривали чуунины-новички. В следующий раз уже отпустили без сопровождения.

Одним вечером мы с Асумой катались на качелях в парке недалеко от Академии Ниндзя: я сидела и держалась за металлические прутья, а мальчишка, встав сзади, раскачивал нас так, что внутри ощущалась сильная, но приятная щекотка, от которой хотелось смеяться. Я даже не обращала внимания на играющих детей вокруг нас.

\- Эй, не тошнит? - крикнул Асума, в очередной раз толкаясь ногами. Я с радостным видом посмотрела вверх на него и отрицательно помотала головой. - Отлично. Если что, дай знать. Я-то долго так могу!

Я тоже. Странно, что эти качели, хоть и железные, но не скрипят совсем. В Киригакуре почти всегда скрипели... Все. Помню, еще любила раскачаться так, чтобы пробрало скрипом, это была своеобразная музыка. Хотя многим взрослым это не нравилось, сколько раз просили кататься тише.

Взлетев ввысь в очередной раз, я краем глаза заметила Хирузена-сана и его отца, Сарутоби Саске-сана, недалеко под высоким деревом. Мой... приемный отец... слегка махнул мне рукой. Я сделала то же самое, едва не сорвавшись с качелей, но вовремя схватившись за держатель.

\- Похоже, дети уже нашли общий язык, - старший довольно смотрел на нас.

\- Это так, - подтвердил Хирузен-сан, не скрывая радости. - Асума принял ее, Орочимару к нему привязалась. Они хорошо влияют друг на друга.

\- Удивительная девочка. - Саске-сан одобрительно несколько раз кивнул.

\- Есть в кого.

\- Да уж. Еще тогда вся ваша компания, гордость Первого и Второго Хокаге, вытворяла такие вещи, которые многим более опытным шиноби просто неподвластны. Орочимару - яркая искра, способная разжечь настоящее пламя. Если суметь эту силу направить во благо...

\- Это я и планирую сделать, - ответил Хирузен-сан со всей серьезностью.

Мы продолжали тренироваться, иногда даже просто гулять всей семьей, когда у них было время. Один раз даже все вместе пришли к моим папе и маме... Хирузен-сан сказал, что раз у меня уже есть определенная база, он думает зачислить меня в Академию Ниндзя уже этой осенью, тогда уже простые дзюцу я смогу изучать уже вместе с другими. Это было для меня шоком в хорошем смысле и не очень. Единственное, что его и Бивако по-прежнему огорчало - это мое молчание. Я пыталась, честно пыталась, но пока ничего не выходит. Они говорили, что это нормально, и не нужно себя ругать, но... Я хочу разговаривать... и в то же время не хочу. Но довольно часто, когда Иноичи-сан переносит меня куда-то в неизвестность, я вижу что-то хорошее, а потом становится слегка грустно.

В начале июня, это была уже третья тренировка после того как мы с Асумой помирились, случилось это... Мы первый раз пробовали метать сюрикены. Оказывается, есть много вариантов, как бросать металлические звезды. Хирузен-сан показал, как правильно держать их зажимать в руке, чтобы не порезаться, как я в тот раз... когда утащила у папы один и бросила... Результатом стала глубокая рана ладони.

\- Давай, Мару, - он протянул мне четырехугольный металлический черный сюрикен и указал на ствол большого дерева с приделанной к нему широкой доской, на которой был нарисован красный круг, - целься туда.

Борясь со страхом прошлой неудачи, я неуверенно взяла у Хирузена-сана острое метательное оружие, зажала между пальцами правой руки, как он показывал, и отвела кисть назад. Страшно. Другие это легко делают... все ниндзя делают... Я порезалась тогда по собственной глупости.

\- Ну же... - прошептал рядом Асума.

Размахнувшись, я сделала несколько быстрых шагов, но зацепившись носком левой ноги за камень, споткнулась и, хоть повезло не пораниться, выпустила металлическую звезду вслепую...

\- А-а-а-а!!!

Плашмя грохнулась, стукнувшись коленками, животом и подбородком. К счастью, это была земля, поэтому удалось не получить никаких ссадин. Испугало не только неожиданное случайное падение, но и... собственный крик? Я удивленно подняла голову, прикрыв рот правой рукой. Хирузен-сан был уже совсем рядом, он помог мне встать, Асума же смотрел на меня с вытаращенными глазами:

\- Ты... Ты издала звук? - удивился он. - Пап! Пап, ты слышал?

\- Да... - мужчина был удивлен не меньше.

\- Вот здорово! - мальчишка подскочил ко мне почти вплотную, - Мару, а можешь что-то сказать? Можешь?

Но я была слишком потрясена, чтобы даже как-то отреагировать, и просто опустила взгляд на свои ноги. Набрала в грудь воздуха, но выдавить из себя ничего не сумела, только тихий шумный выдох, но без голоса. От этого захотелось плакать. Думала, они будут смеяться, но...

\- Эй-эй, ничего, не спеши, - попытался утешить меня отец Асумы. - Ты молодец, не расстраивайся. Еще все впереди.

Не расстраиваться? Но мне... обидно! Такая простая вещь, как общение... И я снова не могу. Даже этот короткий крик показался мне... странно чужим, как если бы это совсем не мой голос. Не хочу. Я помотала головой и повернулась спиной к ним. Не понимаю, в чем дело.

Бивако-сан очень обрадовалась этому известию вечером, когда узнала. Я же чувствовала себя очень неловко, почему-то даже было стыдно... Только не знаю, за что. А Хэна-сан при следующей встрече отметила, что это немалый прогресс, и мы, наконец-то сдвинулись с мертвой точки, даже если у меня больше пока не удавалось издать ни единого звука. Не хотелось даже пробовать шептать. Когда она это предложила, я тут же сжалась в комок и дико замотала головой. Не хочу! Не при людях... Не смейтесь.

\- Мару... Мару, успокойся, пожалуйста, - попросила она, - ничего-ничего. Но рано или поздно, если ты хочешь говорить как раньше, придется сделать этот шаг. Сначала будет трудно, потом станет легче, и вот со временем голос вернется. Все получится, Мару, но только если сама этого захочешь. Понимаешь? Ты должна **захотеть** говорить. 

Может быть, подумала я, глядя на свои колени. Захочу... Нет, боюсь. Я пока не знаю, хочу или нет. Пока получилось сказать только несколько слов, но лишь губами, без голоса, и это было страшно, казалось, что на меня все осуждающе смотрят, даже если рядом совсем никого нет.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZfDkIyq7Mg&feature=emb_logo)

Во второй половине того дня к нам опять зашла Цунаде. Будучи одна в комнате, я снова тренировалась строить ручные печати, хоть Бивако-сан и не разрешала. Знать бы еще, как их использовать.

\- О, привет! - она появилась так неожиданно, что я, сидя на коленях на полу чуть не подпрыгнула, руки так и остались сложенными в знак Тори (птицы). - Практикуешь дзюцу?

Я тут же приложила правый указательный палец к губам и указала на незакрытую дверь. Цунаде понимающе кивнула и захлопнула ее. Мне сейчас было важно не спросить, что она здесь делает, а скорее объясниться, чтобы не дай бог кто-то узнал, что я делаю. Обещала же. Подойдя к столу и взяв бумагу с ручкой (Цунаде тут же подскочила ко мне), написала:

_"Это просто знаки. Бивако-сан не разрешает это делать дома."_

\- А-а... ну да... - выдавила Цунаде. - То есть, ты делаешь это тайно...

Помотав головой, я продолжила пояснение:

_"Просто учу знаки. Я не умею использовать дзюцу. Хирузен-сама обещал научить потом."_

\- Да, знаки - это первый сложный этап, - согласилась Цунаде. Она по очереди вразнобой сложила двенадцать печатей, тех самых, что учу я. И, раз ничего не произошло, это тоже были пустые печати. - Но ты умеешь создавать щит из чакры... Как я слышала.

На это я просто три раза кивнула.

\- Здорово... Покажешь?

_"Дома нельзя,"_ \- напомнила я, - _"Бивако-сан запрещает и мне, и Асуме"._

\- Ты называешь их по именам? – удивилась девчонка.

_“Да,”_ – ответила я, не понимая, как еще можно обращаться к этим людям.

\- Странно… Ах да, какой-то пережитый шок… - Она вдруг замолчала и постукала себя пальцами по лбу: - Прости, забыла… Хокаге-сама просил не поднимать эту тему.

Дальше ее заинтересовало, как я учусь этому всему, если еще не доросла до Академии. Я рассказала, что меня и Асуму учит Хирузен-сан, хоть у Асумы и двух других членов его команды есть свой учитель. Мальчик всегда присутствует, мы тренируемся вместе. Цунаде обронила, что завидует мне: обучаться у самого Хокаге… сказала, что у меня будет большое преимущество перед другими. И, опуская весь поток слов, она бы тоже хотела… На это я предложила спросить, можно ли будет ей присоединиться к нам. Девочка сразу засмущалась, но в итоге сказала, что оценила бы это. А я тут и сама не поняла, что на меня нашло: предложить что-то кому-то, спросить у человека, присутствия которого раньше стеснялась… Но что делать, пообещала же зачем-то.

Самым вечером я подошла к Хирузену-сану со своим блокнотом, где написала вопрос, может ли Цунаде в следующий раз пойти с нами на тренировку.

\- Ты... этого хочешь? - он очень удивился.

_"Она хочет,"_ \- тут же написала я, - _"а я пообещала спросить вас. Можно?"_

\- Ну... если ее родители против не будут, почему бы и нет. - Сарутоби-сан улыбался мне. - Я поговорю с Рюо-саном и Джун-сан.

Больше эта тема не поднималась, я не знала, говорил ли Хокаге с родителями девочки, да и ее саму увидела только через день. Тогда она сама со мной и поделилась радостной для нее новостью:

\- Представляешь? Мама и папа и Лорд Хокаге разрешили мне пойти с вами завтра! Вот здорово! Подумать только... тренироваться под руководством Лорда Хокаге... О-о-ой, что-то я волнуюсь ужас как!

Я не понимала причину ее страха. Видно, что Цунаде очень уважает Хирузена-сана, собственно как и все большое население Конохагакуре, для них он - лидер, для меня... почти как папа... Почти.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRQ8_vFVQIU&feature=emb_logo)

На следующее утро мы первым делом встретили Цунаде, которая уже ждала на крыльце своего дома, и затем отправились за пределы деревни. Судя по заверениям Хирузена-сана день обещал быть хорошим, поэтому как минимум погода не должна была помешать моей первой тренировке. Вернее первой после того как… Извините, что так резко обрываю, это очень тяжело и больно.

Солнце только поднималось над горизонтом, и роса не успела высохнуть. Она неприятно холодила открытые пальцы ног, пока мы шли по траве среди высоких деревьев. Птицы в лесу радостно щебетали, приветствуя новый день. Цунаде была в восторге, это первый раз, когда она собиралась практиковаться под руководством самого Хокаге, хотя она изо всех сил старалась сдерживать радостные эмоции и не показаться невоспитанной. К слову говоря, все в этот день прошло хорошо, только в конце случилось нечто странное. Даже спустя много лет я так и не могу объяснить произошедшее. Ладно, все по ходу.

Как всегда начали с пробежки, потом боевая практика... снова попытки метать сюрикены. В этот раз у меня получилось чуть лучше, из десяти раз попала в доску с кругом шесть раз, в прошлый вообще три. Но руки остались целы. Цунаде и Асума были куда более меткими, у них уже опыт определенный есть. Когда дошло дело до спаррингов, то в этот раз я еще и тренировалась в паре с Цунаде... и каждый раз оказывалась на земле. Нет, я не плакала, но все равно было очень жаль, ведь я понимала, что сама боюсь ударить, сделать больно.

\- Уверенней давай! - подначивала меня светловолосая девочка, помогая встать после очередного поражения. - Какая из тебя получится ниндзя, если ты противника боишься.

Не знаю, подумала я. Все это гораздо сложнее, чем кажется со стороны. В этом, как мама говорила, и состоит мастерство: вы за кем-то наблюдаете и думаете, что легко сможете сделать все то же, что и он, а как только сами пытаетесь что-то повторить, вот тут сразу ничего и не получается.

Потом практика по концентрации чакры, мы снова сидели с приклеенными ко лбу листами дерева, стараясь сосредоточить внимание. Когда его отец на секунду отвернулся, Асума изобразил храп, от чего мы обе захотели засмеяться, но передумали под строгим взглядом Хирузена-сана. Еще для Цунаде и Асумы было задание - взбежать на вершину высокого дерева по стволу без рук, все используя чакру. Никто из них до вершины не добрался в этот раз. Я вообще не участвовала, поскольку не умею. Оставалось надеяться, что еще научусь. Хирузен-сан пообещал, что покажет мне, как это делать, когда поймет, что я знаю, как направлять энергию... Скорее бы это освоить. Когда они закончили это упражнение, Хирузен-сан разрешил и мне показать им свои умения, одно в смысле. Да, речь о щите.

\- И то при одном условии: ты его создаешь, я считаю до пяти, и тогда отпускаешь, ни секундой позже, поняла?.

С готовностью кивнув, я отбежала на небольшое расстояние, составила руками ложную комбинацию (Тора-Сару-Ину-Тацу-Ми), зажмурившись, развернула ладони к небу и пустила по ним потоки чакры. Хирузен-сан стал отсчитывать:

\- Раз, два, три...

\- Крутя-а-а-ак... - протянул потрясенный мальчишка.

\- Да-а-а-а... Чакра но Тате... - вторила ему девочка.

\- ...четыре, пять! Все!

Я открыла глаза, и щит моментально испарился. Ощущение было таким, словно я не выспалась. Так всегда было после этого действия, но все быстро проходило. Просто надо минуту...

\- Как ты? Не устала? - Хирузен-сан нагнулся ко мне и, взяв за плечи внимательно вгляделся в мое лицо. - Как себя чувствуешь?

Я с улыбкой кивнула, что все хорошо. У Цунаде и Асумы был одинаково обалделый вид. Но не меньше их шокировало то, что сам Хирузен-сан решил тоже показать нам силу своего щита чакры и уже без каких-либо знаков сгенерировал фиолетовую светящуюся полусферу гораздо больше и мощнее моей, что накрыла всех: его, меня, Асуму и Цунаде. Это поразило всех нас троих, хотя Асума и я уже видели такое раньше.

Ну и напоследок в этот вечер нашим заданием была пробежка на время: сначала через лес, потом по лугу в направлении пляжа, дальше вдоль него уже предстояло вернуться. Хирузен-сан сказал, что будет ждать нас в намеченной точке. Время забега, по его словам, хоть и имеет значение, однако гораздо важнее, чтобы никто из группы не отстал. Как если это не соревнование. На маршруте четыре точки, где мы должны оставить по одному бумажному флажку, которые мужчина нам выдал: у меня были розовые, у Цунаде - фиолетовые, у Асумы - зеленые. В каждом условном месте по флажку каждого цвета от каждого участника забега. Это должно означать, что все прошли дистанцию.

\- Готовы? - мужчина завел таймер на своих часах.

\- А то! - воскликнул Асума.

\- Да! - поддержала Цунаде.

Я решительно кивнула. Мы выстроились в линию.

\- Хорошо, - Сарутоби-сан улыбнулся, глядя на часы. - Три... два... один... Старт!

Мы сорвались с места и со всех ног понеслись в нужном направлении. Сперва быстро, порываясь друг друга обогнать, но потом Асума-кун вдруг всем велел не торопиться. Задание командное, и выполнить его нужно всем вместе.

Первая точка была на выходе из леса, где начинался холмистый луг. Мы воткнули флажки в кору старого давно засохшего дерева и устремились дальше. Следующим этапом были развалины какой-то очень древней каменной постройки, что располагалась га открытом месте среди холмов и редких деревьев. Все, что от нее осталось, уже начало зарастать мхом.

\- Что это такое? - потрясенно выдавила Цунаде.

Не знаю, но это круто, мысленно отметила я про себя. Конечно, моих мыслей никто услышать не мог.

\- Считается, что это вход в какие-то давно заброшенные подземелья, но... Сколько мы сюда классом ходили, ничего не могли отыскать.

\- И вас пускали? - не поверила девочка. - А вдруг ловушки какие?

\- Кто бы пустил генинов исследовать заброшенные места? Разумеется, тут уже все проверено-перепроверено. Это мы надежды не теряли. Так... - Асума огляделся. - Давайте вот тут оставим флажки и дальше пойдем. - Он воткнул свой в стык между потрескавшимися камнями полуразрушенной стены. Мы с Цунаде поместили свои метки рядом, и все вместе побежали дальше. Я все думала, хорошо бы подойти поближе к воде, но, видимо не сейчас.

\- Не устали? - уточнил Асума на всякий случай.

\- Не-а... - тяжело дыша, выдавила Цунаде. И я на бегу помотала головой.

Мы отметили флажками последнюю точку, которой являлось нагромождение камней, и побежали уже к финишу. Жарко, пить хочется, лицо горит, но силы шевелить ногами еще остались, поэтому я не сбавляла хода и не отставала от других. Мы были уже на зеленом лугу, с которого вели спуски к морю, заканчивавшиеся песчаным пляжем. Бежали близко к откосу...

\- Почти! - обрадовался Асума, показывая вперед на высокий холм. - Папа ждет нас там!

Мельком глянув налево, я резко остановилась, поскольку увидела семью внизу на берегу. Они шли куда-то прочь вправо вдоль кромки воды. Мужчина и женщина держались за руки, вокруг бегала, раскинув руки, девочка. Издали их детально было не разглядеть, но по силуэтам... Высокий мужчина с прической "ежиком", женщина на голову ниже его, ветер слегка теребит ее собранные в конский хвост волосы до колен, девочка... чем-то издалека похожая на меня...

С поднявшимся в груди необъяснимым волнением я двинулась с холма в их направлении, постепенно ускоряя шаг до бега. Нет, не может быть... Не может быть, неужели?! Несясь вниз по извилистой тропе, я чуть не навернулась, но все же сумела не потерять равновесия. Так хотелось крикнуть: "Подождите!", но все, что я могла - это лишь быстро бежать, надеясь догнать их. Едва мои сандалии вспахали песок, за спиной меня окликнул знакомые голоса:

\- Вон она!

\- Орочимару! Эй, Орочимару!

Резко остановившись и обернувшись на голос, я увидела спешащих ко мне Асуму и Цунаде. Снова посмотрела в противоположном направлении, но семья пропала из виду. Куда они делись? Место открытое, они не могли просто исчезнуть или где-то спрятаться. Так ведь?

\- Вот ты где! - подбежал ко мне запыхавшийся мальчишка. - Пойдем. Папа сказал, пора домой... В чем дело?

Оглядевшись, я опять с надеждой посмотрела туда, куда только что шла семья из трех человек, но там по-прежнему никого не было. Я точно их видела, такое просто не могло показаться. Там были люди! Куда они делись? От досады хотелось плакать. Ну где... Где они? Где?!

\- Мару? - снова окликнул Асума. Я обернулась на него несколько раздраженно. - Пойдем, - настойчиво повторил мальчик, протягивая мне левую руку.

Ну что тебе... Ладно! Сжав кулаки, я стала возвращаться к тропинке, ведущей на вершину холма, Асума-кун, видя, что я послушала, не стал дожидаться, пока мы поравняемся, и пошел впереди.

Поднявшись вместе с ним на холм, на котором уже нас ждал Хирузен-сан, я зачем-то снова обернулась и... опять увидела их! Но уже совсем с другой стороны. Три человека, стоя на берегу, смотрели на нас... На нас? На меня?! Дыхание перехватило. Девочка помахала мне, а потом... Потом они просто ушли. Вернее даже не так, взявшись за руки, семья снова начала от нас удаляться, пока не... растворилась в воздухе! Я вздрогнула и протерла глаза, но никого на пустом берегу больше не видела. Что это было...

\- Мару, - позвал меня Хирузен-сан, - все в порядке?

Они с Асумой и Цунаде стояли совсем близко. Когда успели подойти? Я даже не слышала. Подняв взгляд на Сарутоби-сана я один раз кивнула, намекая, что можно идти. Он одобрительно улыбнулся и повел нас домой. Пока мы не ушли от берега, я периодически оглядывалась, но никого больше там не видела. Что же это было? Мираж? Игра воображения? Или люди там действительно были? Может когда-нибудь я спрошу об этом, но, к сожалению, не сегодня. Когда-нибудь я стану великой ниндзя и разгадаю эту страшную тайну, что унесла жизни моих близких. А пока... пока остается лишь принять тот факт, что все только начинается. Это лишь первый шаг на этом длинном, нелегком, интересном и опасном пути.

* * *

(много лет спустя)

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q7nReCsCcD4&feature=emb_logo)

Уже поздно, за окном снова непогода, дожди идут здесь по несколько раз за сутки. Порой с грозами, иногда просто затяжные ливни. Сейчас как раз гроза. В лаборатории никого кроме меня, верхний свет выключен, только приборы в разных частях комнаты подсвечены, так же горит боковая лампа, я сижу за компьютером и сравниваю данные биологических исследований клеток крови представителей двух кланов. На одно и то же вещество реакция разная...

Дверь открывается, кто-то входит. Хотя, почему "кто-то"? Даже оборачиваться не надо, чтобы понять, кто мой вечерний гость. По спине прошел неприятный холодок. После того, как он доказал в нашем небольшом противостоянии, насколько силен, я старалась особо с ним не пересекаться без необходимости, но и максимально не показывать, что пока еще его побаиваюсь. Пять лет прошло с того момента... но я рано или поздно возьму верх, когда буду готова. Надеюсь, он пришел не драться...

\- Что? - коротко бросила я, сохраняя документ на компьютере.

\- Нам нужно поговорить, Орочимару, - спокойный голос Учихи Итачи все равно показался мне громким и требовательным.

\- О чем? - я развернулась к нему на стуле. Молодой мужчина неторопливо обошел стол, на котором стояло несколько экспериментальных установок и держателей с пробирками. Его взгляд задержался на доске во всю длинную стену, что мною была исписана множеством сложных расчетов и формул, а так же наглядных схематических рисунков. Рисование - не мой профиль, но стараюсь как могу.

\- Ядерный синтез, уравнения Эйнштейна, комбинации печатей дзюцу, схемы каналов чакры... - он "просканировал" все написанное и заключил: - Смотрю, ты не скучаешь. Со стороны Третьего Хокаге было очень недальновидно тебя отпускать. Следующим этапом будет что, собственный космический корабль?

\- Почему бы и нет? Наука – нечто особенное, жаль, не все понимают, - я встала рядом с Итачи и тоже начала разглядывать доску, отмечая про себя, что для начала бы неплохо собственный реактивный самолет, потом будет можно замахнуться и на космический корабль, найти бы возможности. Упоминание об отце решила проигнорировать. Хорошо, это лишь видимая часть, все происходит там, в соседних лабораториях, куда доступ имеет далеко не каждый желающий.

\- Это точно, - неожиданно согласился он, - однако если бы все выполняли одно и то же, мы бы просто застряли на месте. Есть люди-мозги, есть люди-руки, люди-творчества… Это хорошо, что каждый занимается определенным делом. Куда реже встречаются саванты, как ты и я.

\- А есть и те, кто ошибся с выбором, такое тоже бывает. Обстоятельства. - Я подошла к микроскопу у противоположной стены и заглянула в окуляры. Реакция пока идет медленно, но это лучше, чем ничего. Снова повернулась к визитеру: - Ты сказал, что хочешь поговорить. Так о чем?

\- Я пришел… - Итачи повернулся к столу с пробирками и провел по его краю левым указательным пальцем, - чтобы попросить тебя о помощи.

\- О помощи? То есть? – к такому повороту я точно не была готова.

\- Не думаю, что стоит это говорить, но ради собственного спокойствия, Орочимару, - он строго посмотрел мне в глаза, - все, что ты сейчас услышишь, не покинет пределов этой комнаты, ясно?

\- Ха-а-а… однако крутое начало, - потрясенно протянула я, делая шаг от стола с микроскопом.

\- Если пообещаешь молчать, я все тебе расскажу.

Интересно, подумалось мне, с чего это Итачи так скрытничать, тем более со мной. На него не похоже. Это должно быть что-то важное, возможно опасное. А или это просто тест… Может, он хочет настроить Совет против меня? Так сказать, скомпрометировать… Но не спросишь – не узнаешь.

\- Ладно, обещаю, - я поставила руки на пояс.

Итачи тяжело вздохнул и снова провел пальцем по столу:

\- Ты помнишь нашу первую встречу на кладбище Конохи? Когда ты сказала еще, что жизнь без вечности не имеет смысла?

\- Ну было дело, - фыркнула я. А еще сказала тогда ему, что бесполезно горевать об умерших. Итачи был еще ребенком, а на меня снова накатил приступ грусти из-за… Ну, потом.

\- Так вот, вечности у меня, к сожалению, нет, зато смысл и цель… - глаза Учихи сверкнули: - Цель вполне конкретная имеется.

\- Ну а я-то здесь причем? – равнодушно спросила я, уже мысленно готовясь к возможно чему-то нехорошему. Надеюсь, он не имеет в виду избавление от меня.

\- Я умираю, Мару. Это не шутка. – Его взгляд стал прямой и пронизывающий, а голос -гораздо тише. – Уже много лет болезнь пытается одолеть меня. И вот, похоже, у нее начинает получаться.

Это повергло меня в шок. Даже не знаю, что больше: само заявление Итачи, или же то, что он назвал меня сокращенным именем… Никто здесь так не делал, только Фай и Мичи. Да и то не на публике.

\- Оу-у… - только и вырвалось у меня. Что можно сказать на такое? Нет, он всегда выглядел нездоровым, но я думала, это просто особенность внешности, как у меня, к примеру, бледная кожа и вертикальные зрачки золотых глаз. – Это ужасно… - И про себя добавила еще: “Наверное”.

\- Я к тебе не за сочувствием пришел, Сарутоби, - он обошел стол и остановился совсем рядом.

\- Акияма, - сквозь зубы возразила я, сжимая кулаки, - какого рода помощь тебе нужна, Учиха?

\- Помоги мне продержаться достаточно долго, чтобы я сумел довести до конца одно дело… За это, когда меня не станет, можешь забрать себе мой Шаринган. Ты ведь этого хочешь?

Его Шаринган… Я вздрогнула. Да, мне это нужно. Если все так, мне даже не придется придумывать, как его заполучить. Хмыкнув, я снова подошла к микроскопу и заглянула в него. Так, пошел процесс… Но все еще слабо.

\- То есть, ты не лекарство ищешь, а просто возможность что-то завершить?

\- Это личное. Просто скажи, ты согласна или нет?

Я сняла стекло с образцом с предметного стола и поместила на него другое:

\- Пока не узнаю, ради чего напрягаться, ответа не будет. Может, это подстава?

На это Итачи вздохнул и покачал головой:

\- С тобой очень сложно договориться, Орочимару.

\- Дверь там, - я, по-прежнему глядя в микроскоп, махнула правой рукой в сторону выхода. Папа бы сейчас не обрадовался моему поведению, но ничего не поделаешь: Акацуки уважают лишь сильных, приходится соответствовать. Да и потом, интересно ведь. К тому, кто лишил жизни собственных родителей, у меня сочувствия нет. Я-то тоже много кому боль причинила, но поднять руку на родных...

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JKLkOnvFG5w&feature=emb_logo)

\- Я не единственный выживший из клана Учиха, ты знаешь, у меня есть младший брат.

\- Саске, - я, наконец, соизволила оторваться от созерцания органического образца.

\- Саске… - черты лица Итачи смягчились. – Да, в честь твоего деда. – От упоминания этого имени мои руки дрогнули. Неродного деда. - Мой брат еще молод, но уже обо всем знает. И захочет мне отомстить. Я должен прожить столько, чтобы он был готов встретиться со мной в поединке и одолеть меня. – Парень скрестил руки на груди и прислонился левым боком к столу, глядя на меня с каким-то осуждением. – Ну вот, сказал. Ты довольна?

Довольна ли… С одной стороны – да, любопытство удовлетворено. А с другой… как-то неприятно стало. Итачи, он что… сожалеет? Да, чувство-то знакомое. Подобное и я испытывала в детстве, да и сейчас, что греха таить. Он уничтожил свой клан, я допустила гибель моей семьи, не осталась с ними, хотя должна была. Помогла бы или нет – другое дело, факт в том, что я сбежала тогда. Несмотря на старания приемной семьи и шиноби-психологов убедить меня в том, что я не виновата, это чувство никуда не исчезло. Да, притупилось на время, но потом все равно вернулось. Я сама это позволила, ухватилась за него.

\- Хорошо, Итачи, - согласилась я, - приходи сюда завтра в это же время, в лаборатории никого не будет. Я проведу обследование и постараюсь что-то придумать на основе данных, которые получу. Но пока не могу ничего конкретного обещать.

\- Спасибо, - неожиданно тихо произнес он. Я изумленно открыла рот. Спасибо? От него? Что все это значит?.. Итачи Учиха никогда никого не благодарил на моей памяти. Он всегда казался мне очень мудрым, вел себя, как и я раньше, по принципу “не трогайте меня, и я не трону вас”, но… чтобы спасибо сказать? Это нечто новое. Без шуток.

\- Пока еще не за что, - отмахнулась я, снова садясь за компьютер и тем самым давая ему понять, что разговор окончен.

\- Знаешь, в чем твоя проблема, Орочимару? – вдруг неожиданно спросил он.

\- Наверное, ты мне скажешь, - язвительно отозвалась я, целиком разворачиваясь к нему на стуле. Почему людям всегда важно оставить свое мнение там, где оно не нужно? Как, например, в данном случае.

\- Жадность. – Итачи шагнул ко мне совсем вплотную, буквально нависая надо мной. - Тебе всегда хочется больше. Больше получить знаний, больше изучить искусств ниндзя, больше иметь власти. Но невозможно знать абсолютно все. Ты очень талантливая, умная и могущественная шиноби, но незнание меры тебя рано или поздно погубит. Непобедимых нет, Орочимару. Это касается и тебя. – Эта фраза подействовала на меня как удар хлыстом. - Когда-нибудь случится так, что ты тоже о чем-то пожалеешь, но дороги назад уже не будет. Подумай.

Он выпрямился, в глазах парня отражалась какая-то старческая мудрость. Только мне не понятно, что плохого в том, чтобы хотеть большего? В чем сей ниндзя меня упрекает? Я уже сожалею о многом, чего не исправить, ну и что? Сам, что ли, идеальный? Больше ничего не сказав, он медленно пошел к выходу. Я смотрела ему вслед, все еще с трудом веря в происходящее.

\- Итачи!

\- Что? - он остановился и обернулся на меня. Я поднялась и поставила руки на пояс:

\- Если все так, как ты сказал, то… почему я? Ты мог обратиться к лучшим докторам в своей области. Почему пришел ко мне, своему врагу?

В полумраке помещения лицо мужчины стало особенно похоже на непроницаемую маску. Мы смотрели друг другу в глаза, как всегда, когда хотели доказать свое превосходство друг над другом.

\- Я никогда не считал тебя врагом, Орочимару, это все твое личное искаженное восприятие, - наконец тихо сказал он и нажал кнопку открывания дверей. – Увидимся завтра. Спокойной ночи.

\- Пока... – тихо успела бросить я, до того как за ним закрылись металлические створки.

Я села прямо на стол, все пытаясь понять, что сейчас произошло. Значит, Учиха Итачи тяжело болен, как он сказал: смертельно… Это новости, хотя он всегда неважно выглядел, за все то время, что я в ордене Акацуки, он всегда казался мне дико уставшим от... всего. Но я как-то не задумывалась, с чем это может быть связано, особенно если учесть, что из нашей схватки он вышел победителем. Думала, это все из-за его предательства своего клана. И он пришел ко мне за помощью...

\- Бред какой-то... - я сползла со стола и, повесив лабораторный халат в шкаф, направилась в свою... в нашу с Мичи квартиру на этом же этаже. Он, вероятно, уже спит. Что это за игра? Полагаю, завтра станет понятно, врет Учиха, или нет. Ниндзя должен уметь отличать правду от иллюзии. В случае с Итачи это сделать не так просто. Он - гений в своем роде, что говорить, гипертимезии как у меня, правда, не имеет, зато Копирующий Глаз Шаринган делает его практически непобедимым. Но непобедимых не бывает, он сам только что сказал.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mHNllxzUv94&feature=emb_logo)

Войдя в прихожую, я включила свет и замерла, оценивая обстановку. Он в спальне. Хорошо. Не буду мешать, постараюсь все сделать тихо, Мичи даже не заметит моего появления. Проведя ладонями по бедрам, я нащупала в правом переднем кармане что-то твердое. Ах да, конверт, который мне сегодня дала Фаэтон. Я вытащила его и повертела в руках.

(Хасегава Фаэтон и Мичи - сестра и брат)

Фай сегодня вернулась из Деревни Тумана и при нашей встрече вручила мне это. Сказала, что ее очень просил кое-кто передать это письмо мне лично в руки. От кого послание – она говорить отказалась, но заявила, что мы с адресантом знакомы.

_\- Ты все проверила на наличие подозрительных печатей? – на всякий случай уточнила я, сама сканируя конверт пальцами. Как уже говорила, Фай не обладает силами шиноби, но еще с Академии носит при себе круглый камень размером с ладонь, на котором начерчена руна, что распознает чужеродные дзюцу. Это я ей подарила когда-то._

_\- Пф, разумеется проверила! – обиделась она, доставая из из-за пазухи рунный индикатор. – Что я, по-твоему, совсем ку-ку?_

_\- Кто передал-то, хоть? – я решила не отвечать на этот вопрос._

_\- Он… был в маске, сказал, что твой друг, - не очень уверенно ответила Фаэтон. – Я согласилась только когда удостоверилась, что на конверте нет никаких следящих или других опасных печатей. Ладно, не буду отвлекать тебя от этой твоей… научной рутины. Пока. – И она ушла, оставив меня стоять в коридоре и тупо пялиться на эту странную “передачку”._

Хотела посмотреть раньше, но были более важные дела, поэтому отвлеклась. Может… Сейчас? Я прислушалась, но нет, никаких звуков, не слышно шагов. Прокравшись в гостиную, я только хотела вскрыть конверт, но… неожиданно передумала. Сначала надо у Фаэтон выпытать, кто ей это для меня передал, а потом уже решить, стоит читать или нет. У меня за пределами ордена не так много знакомых, кто бы захотел таким образом общаться, или хотя бы не стал скрываться.

\- Нет… Не сейчас. – Я убрала письмо обратно в карман, и пошла в ванную.

Умывшись и расчесав волосы, тихо проскользнула в спальню и, раздевшись до нижнего белья, забралась в постель справа от спящего шиноби. Только я легла, мужчина рядом зашевелился, повернулся на правый бок и обхватил меня поперек талии левой рукой. Я вздрогнула от неожиданности, думала, Мичи спит. Незаметно вернуться не получилось.

\- Надо что-то делать с твоими ночными посиделками, - сонно пробормотал он, - ты не робот, Мару, надо отдыхать хоть иногда, нравится тебе или нет.

\- Да там кое-что доделать надо было… ерунда… - я взяла его за обнимавшую руку.

\- Тебя Учиха искал сегодня зачем-то… - Мичи перекинулся на спину.

\- Да, он заходил, - я вздохнула.

\- Зачем?

\- Просил уточнений по одному проекту. Если бы ты чаще заглядывал, был бы в курсе.

\- Последний раз, когда я заходил, ты же меня сама и выпроводила! – надулся он.

\- Был неподходящий момент, - я повернулась на бок, спиной к нему. – Мы там не развлекаемся.

Мичи придвинулся ближе и приподнялся на локте, чуть нависая надо мной:

\- Что-то случилось?

\- Нет, - соврала я, все думая о разговоре с Итачи, - просто устала, вот и все. – Я перевернулась на другой бок лицом к нему и выдавила улыбку. – Ты не передумал насчет завтрашней тренировки? – Мы собирались с ним устроить небольшой показательный поединок для новичков, Мичи был из тех, кто обучал молодых шиноби Скрытого Дождя. Ему это было больше по душе, чем научная деятельность.

\- Разумеется нет. Только прошу тебя, - он состроил фальшивый жалостливый вид: - Будь милосердна. Не хочу опростоволоситься перед новичками.

Он собрался меня поцеловать, но я успела поднять указательный палец и, теснее прижавшись к мужчине, с закрытыми глазами тихо произнесла:

\- Посмотрим на твое поведение.

Больше мы не сказали ни слова, просто лежали какое-то время в тишине, слушая шум дождя за окном, пока не заснули. Но ненадолго. Снилась мне опять какая-то чушь, которую даже нет смысла описывать, правда, это она и заставила меня пробудиться около четырех часов утра. Дождь за стеклами еще капал, но уже совсем слабый, скоро закончится. Вечером уже сегодняшнего дня мне, значит, надо будет встретиться с Итачи. Ничего такого, вроде бы, но общество этого шиноби немного напрягает. Правда ли, что он тяжело болен, и неужели не считает меня врагом? Может, это все обман… везде обман… А еще это письмо, которое я так и не прочитала… Все еще лежит в кармане. От кого оно? Как теперь дальше спать прикажете?

Осторожно убрав руку Мичи, я вылезла из постели, схватила оставленную на стуле одежду и на цыпочках вышла в гостиную. Включив боковую лампу, я села за стол, так и оставаясь в нижнем белье, нашарила в лежащих на коленях штанах конверт и вытащила. Ничего особенного не чувствую. Ладно, поглядим. Я извлекла на свет сложенный лист бумаги, развернула и… тут же пожалела об этом, увидев содержимое и знакомый почерк. Одна даже первая строчка приветствия заставила все нервы в моем теле, фигурально выражаясь, натянуться до предела. Но я все же решила прочитать.

_Здравствуй, Чи._

_Надеюсь, если ты, все же, получишь это письмо, то дочитаешь его до конца, а не порвешь в порыве эмоций. Прошло уже сколько, восемь лет? В отличие от меня ты можешь точно назвать количество дней. Но я тоже помню все так, будто это произошло вчера. Наше сражение в лесу, момент, когда у тебя был шанс покончить со мной, но ты этого не сделала... Тот миг, когда ты ушла от меня, а я не мог тебя остановить._

_Как хочется, чтобы это был просто ночной кошмар, который часто снится мне по ночам. Ты знаешь, за эти годы много чего случилось. Хорошего и плохого. Полагаю, ты в курсе нападения Девятихвостого Лиса на Деревню. Мы потеряли очень многих, включая наших хороших друзей - Минато и Кушину. Ты, наверняка знаешь, что в скором времени после твоего побега твой отец решил покинуть пост главы Конохагакуре, выбрав Минато Четвертым Хокаге. А ведь это должна была быть ты._

_Сначала Сарутоби-сенсей предложил эту должность мне, но я отказался. Я не мог взять на себя ответственность за всю Деревню и Страну Огня, зная, что подвел самого близкого мне человека. Поэтому я снова ушел, я дал слово, что найду тебя и верну домой, сколько бы времени не заняли поиски. А это непросто, учитывая, насколько неуловим Орден Акацуки, большинство даже сомневаются, что они вообще существуют._

_Я это все к чему, Чи… Может, пришло время перестать прятаться? Может, настало время поговорить? Тебе, мне, Цунаде и нашему учителю. Было бы здорово, если бы все три Саннина собрались вместе. Наш наставник… твой отец, он любит тебя, Чи. В его офисе на столе по-прежнему стоит несколько твоих фотографий. Удивлена? Твой брат, Асума, до сих пор взбешен, что говорит о его неравнодушии, а здоровье твоей матери сильно пошатнулось с тех пор, как ты покинула Скрытый Лист._

_Давай просто увидимся, поговорим. Сначала только ты и я. И нет, я не прошу тебя принять сиюминутное решение, просто... Просто подумай, хорошо? Чи, нам надо увидеться. Я знаю, ты хочешь этого так же, как и я, хоть и мы оба всячески стараемся убедить себя в обратном. Когда примешь решение, прошу, дай мне знать нашим методом. Я до сих пор не готов поверить в то, что для нас все может быть потеряно. Нет, Чи, нам еще есть, за что бороться вместе. Я буду ждать столько, сколько потребуется._

_Вернись к нам, Чи. Вернись ко мне. Я люблю тебя._

_Джирайя._

У меня не было ни подходящих слов, ни мыслей. Сколько я так сидела, просто пялясь пустым взглядом в лист с посланием, точно не скажу. Я просто потеряла счет времени... я не знала, как реагировать, что делать. Джирайя... мой... мой... Как он узнал, где меня искать?! Как добрался до Фаэтон? Почему поганка мне не сказала? Ладно, с ней потом поговорю. Нахмурившись, снова посмотрела на строчки. Да, я уже знала про нападение демона Биджу на Коноху... Узумаки Кушина и ее муж, Намикадзе Минато, были когда-то для меня тоже близкими людьми, узнать о гибели которых было... неприятно. Хоть я пыталась убедить себя, что они - прошлое, точно как и приемная семья, как и бывшие члены команды... После смерти Четвертого, Страну Огня снова возглавил Третий Хокаге, а нас по-прежнему называют Денсецу но Саннин - Три Легендарных Ниндзя, хотя мы уже давно не вместе.

\- Проклятье... - грудь словно сдавила чья-то сильная невидимая рука, тихий всхлип сдержать не получилось. Я потерла начавшие слезиться глаза и шмыгнула носом. Сенсей.. папа... до сих пор хранит мои фотографии? Что за чушь… Это все неправда. Неужели он думает, я поведусь на это?

Гроза совсем прекратилась, за окнами уже начинает светать. Сжав послание Джирайи в правом кулаке, я встала, снова надела всю свою повседневную униформу ниндзя, что лежала у меня на коленях, собрала волосы в конский хвост, сунула мятый листок в левый рукав и, надев висевший на вешалке у входной двери черный с рисунками красного облака плащ с капюшоном, беззвучно выскользнула в коридор. Возвращаться в постель к Мичи не было желания, заснуть все равно не смогу. Нет, мне сейчас требуется побыть одной. Черт… Ну зачем я вообще даже открыла это проклятое письмо?!

Воздух после дождя особенно свежий. Озон. Образуется из кислорода под воздействием ультрафиолета или электричества, поэтому его концентрация после грозы повышается. На улице довольно прохладно, и никого нет, учитывая время. Над горизонтом уже видны первые лучи солнца, разгоняющие холодный ночной туман. Редкое явление здесь - солнце, как и в Киригакуре... где почти всегда пасмурно.

Натянув капюшон, я прошла через главные ворота Деревни Дождя, свернула с основной дороги влево и чуть замедлила шаг, глядя себе под ноги. Прятаться было не зачем и не от кого. С непросохших деревьев спадают капли, что задержались на листьях, скатываются с плаща, ногам и пальцам рук немного холодно, вокруг лужи, земля мокрая.

В голове сами собой возникали образы из прошлого. Наша первая встреча на Весеннем фестивале, когда мальчишка обозвал меня вампиром, а потом Цуна прогнала его... и, как похвасталась, засунула головой в мусорный бак... Наше лобовое столкновение при игре в догонялки, начало моей учебы в Академии, образование Команды № 7, первый тест, который нам устроил учитель, или как мы с Джирайей вдвоем несколько дней прятались в лесу в том числе от пришедших нас спасать поисковых отрядов АНБУ, поскольку впечатлительный идиот решил, что за нами гонятся демоны, которые едят человеческие глаза и… другие части. Ну и так далее… Дальше – больше. Я сама себе улыбнулась. Кто бы подумал, что мы в будущем сойдемся... учитывая, что ему сначала очень нравилась Цунаде, а у меня вообще не было желания строить отношения с парнями... Даже Мичи, когда-то самый красивый мальчик Конохи... Обратил бы он на меня внимание, если бы мы с его сестрой Фай не подружились? Благодаря Кушине Узумаки, одногрупницей которой и являлась Фаэтон. Одно тянет за собой другое... Каждое действие имеет последствия, хорошие или плохие.

Я потерла ладони друг о друга и подышала на пальцы. Чи… Эта дурацкая кличка с детства... и в то же время полноценное имя. Не то что бы Джирайя не мог тогда выговорить мое. Мог, само собой, просто придуривался, а я... Ну, со временем привыкла. Как известно, не можете что-то поменять, измените свое отношение. Он хочет встретиться... он до сих пор меня не разлюбил...

\- Серьезно? - я задрала голову к небу, резко остановившись. Ответа не было. Ну конечно...

Обнаружив поваленное от ветра дерево, я залезла на него и еще раз перечитала письмо. Нет, ну он либо дурак, если думает, что я на это соглашусь, или… дура я – если приду к нему. Наверняка это уловка АНБУ… А даже если и нет, я все равно не смогу… Снова их увидеть… Может, они сильно изменились, это я все внешне такая же, но суть не в этом. Как мы будем в глаза друг другу смотреть? Я больше не отношусь к Скрытому Листу или к клану Сарутоби, хотя печать с левой ладони никуда не исчезла, иногда она слабо проявляется, стоит только задуматься о них без злости… Поджав губы, я оттянула левый рукав и провела правым указательным пальцем по черному символу змеи, оплетающему запястье - это моя связь с василиском Мандой, очень своенравным, но верным боевым товарищем. Они все пострадали от моих действий, я пострадала от их… Это неправильно.

Стоило только подумать об этом, как я почувствовала усиление потока чакры в своем теле, ладони нагрелись, их охватило пламя, лист бумаги моментально сгорел. Я зажмурилась и попыталась успокоиться, огонь постепенно погас, кожа повреждена не была. Это редко, но случается, когда я задумываюсь и сожалею о чем-то, или рассуждаю, что есть правильно, а что – нет. Мой папа… приемный папа… мог генерировать пламя даже без ручных печатей как щит, говорил, что это проявление Хи но Иши, Воли Огня. Но почему я?.. Хоть природа моей чакры тоже огонь… Все равно - не надо, оставь меня. Оставь.

Спрыгнув на землю, я быстрым шагом пошла, куда глаза глядят, стараясь не думать, не вспоминать. Но все бесполезно. Это какая-то вообще странна ночь. Просьба Итачи, письмо Джирайи…Они что, меня совсем за дуру считают? Почему мне все врут? Не видела у себя на лбу надписи вроде: “Обмани меня”.

Путь привел меня к крутому обрыву каменного берега широкой реки. Обзор отсюда хороший, если смотреть с воды или противоположного низкого берега, то можно увидеть своего рода каменные столбы. Подставив лицо теплым лучам восходящего солнца, я глубоко вдохнула. Капюшон упал на плечи, и ветер подхватил мои длинные собранные в высокий хвост волосы. Я сжала кулаки и поднесла их к груди, опустив голову. Никогда. Я никогда не вернусь назад. Там ничего нет, как минимум сейчас. Прости, Джирайя, но наши дороги уже давно разошлись. Как бы мы ни хотели, нам не быть вместе, а если у меня все получится, то можем и не встретиться... это тоже вероятно. Когда-то я думала, что это невозможно, однако теперь… есть надежда. Сколько лет понадобится, я продолжу искать и решать головоломки, я буду совершенствоваться как шиноби и стану физически идеальным человеком, способным жить вечно и выдержать то, что придется, чтобы начать все с начала. Ты мог бы быть со мной, но выбрал другую сторону, поэтому…

\- Нет, Джирайя… - прошептала я, обращаясь к поднимающемуся солнцу, - даже если ты и не соврал, все равно - больше никогда.

Хотя я все еще люблю его, где-то там, в глубине души это чувство еще существует. Я по-прежнему, несмотря на самоубеждение в обратом, ощущаю связь с приемным отцом и семьей… Со своей прошлой командой… Но если мы и встретимся, то на поле боя… как противники. У меня свой путь, и лучше им не мешать, иначе их участь будет незавидной.

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) Mass-Effect 3 Citadel Score - Farewell and Into the Inevitable Extended; (возвращение домой; Асума и Мару – брат и сестра)

2) Mass Effect 3 EC OST - A Moment Of Silence [Extended Version]; (вся семья вместе)

3) TES 5: Enderal Shards Of Order OST - Well of Life/Wiege des Lebens; (продолжение обучения, первый крик Орочимару)

4) TES 4 Nehrim At Fate’s Edge OST – Silver Lake (Мару и Цунаде)

5) TES 5: Enderal Shards Of Order OST - Brave new World/Schoene neue Welt; (тренировка, и Мару видит на пляже себя с родителями)

6) Interstellar OST - Combines Went Haywire; (встреча Орочимару с Итачи)

7) TES 5: Enderal Shards Of Order OST – The Cleansing/Die Laeuterung; (Итачи вспоминает Саске, Мару соглашается помочь)

8) Interstellar OST - Where We're Going (разговор Мичи и Орочимару – время трека до 3:46, Мару читает письмо Джирайи и идет встречать новый рассвет – время трека после 3:46)

Все треки тут: https://vk.com/publicxjaneshepardx?w=wall-99329548_244

Последняя глава Пролога. Дальше не планируется перескока с прошлого на настоящее и обратно, все последовательно, становление Саннинов, распад команды, дальнейшая жизнь Орочимару, ее путь во тьму, она узнает, кем является, и т.д.

Со временем ей придется вновь объединиться с другими, включая Наруто и его друзей, только вновь объединившись Саннины могут помешать нашествию Зла, только вместе Орочимару и воскрешенный ею Третий Хокаге смогут не допустить грядущий Апокалипсис и, возможно, начать все сначала.


	12. Часть 1. Глава 1. Новый этап.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3VI3jQ7VD6M&feature=emb_logo)

Конец лета, осталось пять дней до сентября... Жалко. Темнеет уже гораздо раньше, чем прежде, хотя еще по-прежнему тепло. Какие тут зимы, я пока не знаю, поскольку живу в Конохе всего четвертый месяц, а в Деревне Тумана уже начинается в это время сезон дождей. Год назад именно в этот день в это самое время я собирала в саду ягоды винограда.

_\- Иди нарви себе и ешь спокойно, - часто возмущалась мама._

_\- С грядки вкуснее! - возражала я._

И это было правдой, уж не знаю, почему. Интереснее было самой “добыть”, а не чтобы кто-то тебе принес. Погода была, как всегда, неясная, уже прохладная, дожди приходили все чаще, пришлось надеть дождевик и резиновые сапожки, но это не остановило меня от выхода на улицу. Ягоды у нас всегда росли очень вкусные, все соседи завидовали. Мама удобряла их чем-то особенным, у нее было много саженцев и каких-то колб с разноцветными жидкостями и порошками, которые она использовала для выращивания растений. На все вопросы, как у нее это получается, был только один и тот же загадочный ответ: "Наверное, у нас хорошая земля".

Папа больше дружил с техникой, мы с ним часто собирали из подручных средств какие-нибудь интересные штуковины. Один раз он даже построил маленький самолет, которым можно было управлять на расстоянии. Я часто катала на нем свою тогда куклу Рейко...

\- Орочимару! 

Я вздохнула и поерзала на ветке дерева, меняя позу. Ровно год назад в это время я даже не могла задуматься, что это мои последние месяцы с ними...

\- Мару, эй! Заснула?

Глянув вниз, я увидела Асуму, топчущегося под деревом, на котором я сидела. В мгновение ока мальчишка взбежал по стволу и оказался рядом. Я только головой покачала: зачем это, тут есть ветки, за которые можно ухватиться, они невысоко. Во дворе нашего дома росло три раскидистых дерева: два рядом с забором и одно справа от крыльца, если стоять к дому лицом, окна моей комнаты на втором этаже расположены там же, при желании можно вылезти из окна, если только допрыгнуть. Для меня далековато…

\- Что ты делаешь? - спросил он, усаживаясь поудобнее рядом на толстой ветке.

\- Думаю. – За эти месяцы у меня уже начало получаться выдавливать из себя некоторые слова или даже предложения.

\- Понятно… - протянул он. – А о чем?

Я посмотрела на него и со вздохом запрокинула голову вверх, собираясь с мыслями. Говорить тяжело, приходится себя заставлять, чаще слова получаются лишь по слогам и с заиканием, а порой нужно делать над собой такое усилие, чтобы даже выдавить нужные звуки. Начать было нелегко, страшно, до сих пор думаю, что надо мной будут смеяться. Проще писать, но они настаивают…

\- Ко... конец ле... ле-е-ета-а... - я несколько раз вдохнула. - Это... грус... гру... с-с-с... эт-то... это...

\- Грустно? - договорил за меня мальчик. Я кивнула, потирая лицо, и Асума недовольно хмыкнул: - Да... Скоро опять на учебу. Не люблю осень.

И я не люблю. Зиму тоже. Холодно. Я поежилась, вспоминая долгие мрачные зимние месяцы. Не знаю еще, какая зима здесь, как минимум летом тут больше солнца. Вообще это лето было... странным, другим. Я бы назвала его замечательным, если бы не одно "но", вы знаете, какое.

\- Папа должен вернуться через два дня. Интересно, какая сейчас погода в Деревне Водоворотов…

Я пожала плечами. Знаю, что творится в Киригакуре, а вот про это поселение никогда не слышала. Интересно, что сейчас делает Момоко-сан или господин Мамаи Джиро-сан. Хоть мы и жили на окраине деревни, мама и папа взаимодействовали с другими жителями Кири, и, разумеется, входили в группу шиноби, что официально числились в деревне. Так вот, Джиро-сан был одним из тех, кто считался папиным другом. Как сейчас помню эти зеленые глаза, маленькую бородку, как у Хирузена-сана, и черные волосы до лопаток, которые он всегда собирал в маленький низкий хвост. Его дети, мальчик и девочка, были из тех, кто не очень-то меня жаловал – боялись, говорили, что вертикальные зрачки – это ненормально. Возможно. Ни у мамы, ни у папы этой особенности не было почему-то. Хотя… если покопаться в самых ранних воспоминаниях, можно было подумать, что глаза мамы похожи на мои. Наверное, это все просто игра воображения.

\- …когда можно будет отправиться на настоящее задание. Как думаешь?

Что? Похоже, я что-то прослушала. Нет, отдельные слова из болтовни Асумы, все же, уловить получилось, он говорил про Скрытый Водоворот. Да, его отец три дня назад туда отбыл с отрядом из нескольких джонинов по какому-то важному делу. Обещал, что будет отсутствовать максимум пять дней. Уже скучаю по нему, но с другой стороны, пока Хирузен-сан где-то там, мне не приходится встречаться с Хеной-сан и Иноичи-саном, который тоже отправился на территорию Скрытого Водоворота. По-прежнему раз в два дня приходится это делать, он сам меня сопровождает к этим людям, а потом… Ну, вы знаете уже, что происходит. Теперь еще приходится пить какие-то таблетки два раза в день… Они говорят, это тоже часть лечения…

\- А? – снова вопросил Асума.

\- Да. – Я кивнула на его последний вопрос о самостоятельном задании. – Ты был в… в… дер… Вод… ово… Вод…

\- В Деревне Скрытого Водоворота? – догадался мальчишка. – Нет. Узушиогакуре но Сато находится в Стране Воды. Я никогда еще там не был, наверное там красиво… Здесь, в Конохе, точно знаю, живет одна девчонка оттуда, шиноби по имени Узумаки Кушина, - он как-то невесело усмехнулся, - та еще ненормальная. Вроде бы спокойная, а что не понравится, кулаком ка-а-а-ак даст! – Асума сжал пальцы правой руки и хлопнул по левой ладони, чуть не слетев с ветки. Я испуганно дернулась, рефлекторно хватая его за плечо. – спасибо… Фух… В Академии многие ее боятся, зовут Красным Перцем, поскольку она огненно рыжая и дико вспыльчивая. В общем, увидишь ее – лучше близко не подходи, опасно.

\- Как Цу-у-унаде? – на всякий случай уточнила я. Девочка Сенджу тоже была очень эмоциональной, но ко мне всегда хорошо относилась и без необходимости в драку ни с кем не лезла.

\- Не, Цунаде безобидная, а эта… - Асума нервно хихикнул. – Цуна почти твоего возраста, кому она может серьезно навредить?.. Перец же на год старше меня, тоже уже ранга Генин, и при случае ударит так, что мало не покажется… никакое дзюцу не спасет. - Он при этих словах как-то задумчиво потер спину. – Не понимаю, что она у нас делает, может односельчане выгнали, а папа по доброте душевной согласился пустить ее в Лист.

Я нервно отвернулась, в красках представляя себе сумасшедшую, которая лупит всех подряд без разбора. Да, не хотелось бы попасть под горячую руку, я из тех людей, кто всегда старался избегать конфликтов по мере возможности.

\- Эй, птенцы! Не поможете? – мы опустили головы и увидели входящую в сад Бивако-сан с двумя большими пакетами, а позади нее двое молодых мужчин с большими коробками. Оба одеты в униформу ниндзя, на головах повязки со знаком Скрытого Листа.

\- Мам? – Асума опомнился и махнул мне в сторону появившихся людей: - Пошли, поможем им.

Мы по очереди слезли с дерева и подбежали к женщине. Асума принял у нее один из пакетов, я хотела взять второй, но Бивако не позволила, сказала, что для меня это слишком тяжело. Как-то обидно стало. Войдя в дом, мужчины поставили коробки в прихожей, как попросила Бивако-сан, пожелали хорошего вечера и ушли.

\- Тут есть кое-что для тебя, - Бивако-сан открыла одну из коробок и вытащила оттуда стопку тяжелых многостраничных книг с яркими обложками. - Учебники, что понадобятся тебе в этом году.

\- Оу-у... - я приняла у нее книги и чуть не свалила ношу на пол. Да... тяжеловато, но ничего. В этом году, уже через пять дней я тоже начну учиться в Академии Ниндзя…

\- Поставь куда-нибудь, а то уронишь, - велела Бивако-сан.

Положив книги на пол рядом с высокой цветочной подставкой, я села на колени и взяла ту, что лежала сверху. Практическое пособие по направлению чакры, второй уровень, желтая обложка, в середине большая фотография мужских рук, сложенных знаком птицы. Второй – потому что меня сразу зачислили не в начальный класс, а в следующий, потому что первый год дети больше проходят общую программу школы, и больше уделяют времени в основном построению ручных печатей и концентрации чакры, что у меня уже начало получаться. То есть, во втором классе, с которым я буду учиться, все дети где-то на год старше меня. Обрадовала новость, что там будет Цунаде, с которой мы уже хорошо знакомы.

Пока Бивако-сан и ее сын разбирали содержимое коробок, я, так и сидя на полу, листала страницы абсолютно нового учебника. Текстовое описание, подробные схемы и постановка знаков руками, яркие цветные картинки… Теперь можно представить, как это теоретически должно выглядеть. Мы не можем видеть потоки чакры, пока не сконцентрируем достаточное ее количество, правильно? В большинстве случаев можем только чувствовать, и… наблюдать результат наших действий.

\- Эй, ты так и будешь читать все это на полу? – от внезапного голоса Асумы прямо над ухом я чуть не подпрыгнула. Мальчик стоял рядом, поставив руки на пояс. – Давай отнесем это к тебе, нехорошо, когда книги валяются. – Он взял всю стопку, кроме той, что была у меня в руках, и понес на второй этаж.

Смерив приемного брата недовольным взглядом, я поднялась и поплелась следом. Нехорошо, когда книги валяются? Уж Асума-то знает, у него в комнате все разбросано где попало. Дома у меня тоже был постоянный беспорядок, но здесь, в доме семьи Сарутоби приходилось каждый раз себе напоминать, что здесь этого делать нельзя. Нехорошо в чужой семье… свои правила.

Войдя в комнату, Асума водрузил все книги на стол, и я сверху положила ту, что у меня в руках была. Мальчик сразу взял ее и раскрыл наугад на первой попавшейся странице. Полистал несколько страниц…

\- О, ностальгия, - он сам себе улыбнулся, - как будто только вчера изучал все это… Как будто вчера… - Асума осекся: - А прошло ведь уже три года… Все-таки интересно, да? – приемный брат посмотрел на меня как-то настороженно: - Сколько всего мы забываем в жизни, и кажется, что время летит очень и очень быстро…

Я честно попыталась это себе представить. Отчасти, думаю, его можно понять, я-то могу вспомнить любой день своей жизни, будто все его события случились только что. Но да, если честно, жутковато становится. Вот мы с мамой и папой в прошлом году провожаем последний день лета… Наша традиция. Потом одни дети Киригакуре на следующий день спешат в Академию Ниндзя, а другие – в школу для обычных учеников. А теперь… Конец следующего лета, а их больше нет рядом...

Вечером мы опять ужинали втроем. Хирузен-сан вернется послезавтра. Я уже немного скучаю по нему. А еще снова хочу к маме и папе. Наша традиция провожать лето и загадывать желание на закате. Мои всегда сбывались, стоило только сказать это при маме и папе: два года назад я хотела красивую куклу – на новый год мне подарили Рейко (хотя другие игрушки тоже были), хотела большой мяч как у соседской девочки, мне тоже подарили такой, в том году я загадала, хорошо бы отправиться в путешествие, как герои сказочных историй, так через неделю и два дня, когда папа вернулся с задания, мы отправились в поход на берег моря неподалеку, там были скалистые глубокие пещеры, а еще какие-то почти разрушенные постройки, стены которых украшали непонятные рисунки и надписи...

\- Какие планы на завтра? – спросила Бивако-сан своего сына.

\- Помогать собирать яблоки и работать в саду… - Асума был явно не рад, а я продолжала думать о своем. – Вот зачем, а? До учебы еще четыре дня, не дают они нам догулять, каникулы же!

_…а потом папа принял облик медведеподобного существа с острыми иглами на спине, которое, якобы, обитало в тех заброшенных местах, а я, как искатель приключений, должна была защитить себя и своего товарища, которым выступала мама…_

\- Привыкай, у взрослых ниндзя вообще нет понятия “каникулы”.

_…- Кто посмел нарушить мой покой?! – грозно вопросил превращенный папа. – Вы еще ответите за свою дерзость, искатели приключений! – Он поднял передние лапы над головой и стал наступать._

_\- Быстрее, Звездная Воительница, используй свое волшебное прикосновение и разрушь злые чары! – воскликнула мама за моей спиной._

_Осмелев, я подбежала к жуткого вида медведю и дотронулась до его правого бока. Сверкнула яркая вспышка, папа сразу же принял свой обычный вид и опустился на одно колено:_

_\- Благодарю тебя, бесстрашная дева, ты разрушила древнее проклятье. – Он взял меня на руки. – Молодец, моя ниндзя._

_\- Па-а-а-ап… - я засмущалась, понимая, что это уже слишком. Но в целом была довольна._

(папа Мару, Огава Кенджи)

(Мару и ее мама Акияма Йорико):

\- Э-эй, ты где? – от прикосновения к правой руке я едва не выронила хаси. Асума все еще сидел на стуле, чуть подавшись в моем направлении. Я что, вновь так ушла в себя, что забыла, где нахожусь?

\- Мару, все хорошо? – это уже был голос сидящей напротив Бивако-сан.

Взглянув на нее, я кивнула и снова уставилась в свою тарелку, продолжая ковырять палочками в рисе. Просто задумалась, ничего такого.

\- Так что скажешь? – не отставал от меня Асума. – Поможешь нам завтра? С командой познакомлю. Хотя Куренай ты уже знаешь, а вот Хасегаву Мичи – вряд ли. Хороший пацан, увидишь.

\- А-а-а… - тихо протянула я, не совсем понимая, к чему он клонит.

\- Отлично! – обрадовался Асума, восприняв это как-то по-своему, а вот мне было очень любопытно, с чем им нужна помощь.

Вечером перед сном я зашла к Асуме в комнату со своим уже вторым наполовину исписанным блокнотом и указала пальцем на вопрос: “Что мы будем делать завтра?” Мальчишка был не против, что я по-прежнему пишу слова, а вот его родители больше настаивали на словесном общении. Они не торопили, терпеливо ждали, когда я закончу фразу, радовались, когда с горем пополам мне удавалось закончить предложение. С Асумой по-другому, он будто чувствовал, как мне тяжело, и говорил, что с ним можно и не тратить лишние силы на слова.

\- Ты что, все прослушала? – удивился он, взглянув на лист бумаги. Я опустила голову. – Завтра надо тут одной пожилой паре помочь с садовыми работами. Ну… я и подумал, может ты захочешь составить нам компанию? Если нет, то нет, Мару, я не буду тебя заставлять.

\- А-а-аха-а-а… - выдохнула я, согласно кивнув головой.

\- Ты хочешь? Тогда круто! – Асума улыбнулся.

Не то, что хочу, но… отказать будет невежливо. Да и потом, у меня уже был какой-то опыт, что надо делать в саду. Ну там собрать что-то, листья обрезать и так далее. Оставшееся время до ночи мы с приемным братом смотрели мультфильмы по его компьютеру, сидя уже в темноте. Пока Бивако-сан не пришла и не велела мне идти спать в мою комнату.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7H56BeTYw9g&feature=emb_logo)

На следующий день после завтрака мы с Асумой отправились к главным воротам Академии Нинзя, где должны были встретиться с двумя другими членами команды приемного брата, а так же с их общим учителем. Асума надел какую-то старую черную футболку и поношенные коричневые штаны, ну и конечно повязку с символом Скрытого Листа не забыл. Мне Бивако-сан специально для садовых работ выдала желтую футболку с нарисованным на ней зеленым драконом и просторные шорты до колен болотного цвета с большими карманами спереди и сзади. Мои волосы она закрутила в пучок и зафиксировала заколкой-палочной. Я сама пробовала, но не сумела совладать с этим аксессуаром. Женщина сама проводила нас до Академии и отправилась на работу в главную больницу Конохи.

Вскоре подтянулись еще двое: первой пришла уже знакомая мне миловидная брюнетка с красными глазами по имени Куренай, и следом через несколько минут - высокий черноволосый мальчик с острыми чертами лица и глазами невероятно голубого цвета. Оба тоже оделись соответствующе, чтобы не жалко было запачкаться, если что.

\- Привет, Орочимару, как дела? – улыбнулась мне девочка. В ответ я подняла вверх большой палец правой руки и кивнула.

\- Значит, это твоя сестра? – просил темноволосый мальчик у моего приемного брата.

\- Верно, - Асума выставил левую руку в моем направлении: - Мару, это Мичи, Мичи – Мару.

\- Здравствуй, - мальчик по имени Мичи подошел ближе, - Асума много о тебе рассказывал.

(маленький Мичи)

Правда? Я удивленно посмотрела на приемного брата, гадая, что такого он мог рассказывать про меня, но тут вдруг в поле зрения возник мужчина, одетый в униформу Джонина Скрытого Листа. Видела его всего лишь один раз, в начале мая, в тот день, когда напали Тени, встретил нас с Бивако-сан во внутреннем дворе Академии, когда мы зашли. Это он: мягкие черты лица, рыжие волосы до плеч, угольно-черные глаза, небольшая бородка… Да, бороды в тот раз не было.

\- Доброе утро, ребята, - поприветствовал он команду, - ну что, готовы приступить к заданию?

\- Здрасьте, Нобу-сенсей, - тут же откликнулась Куренай. Мальчишки тоже поприветствовали мужчину. Далее он обратил внимание на меня:

\- Так, похоже, у нас в команде новенькая? Ты Орочимару, так?

Я поклонилась и дважды согласно кивнула.

\- Мы ведь с тобой уже виделись однажды. Здесь, рядом с Академией. Может, помнишь?

Я снова кивнула.

\- Сенсей, Мару в этом году в Академию поступает, - Асума встал рядом со мной. – Ну я и подумал позвать ее сегодня с нами. Ну, чтобы она уже знала, что и как. - Под взглядом учителя он развел руками: - Да она и сама была не против. Так, Мару?

Я пожала плечами и кивнула. Помочь Асуме - дело нужное, он и его семья помогли мне... И до сих пор не оставили меня почему-то. Здесь скорее был вопрос не того, что я хочу, я и сама этого не знаю, а скорее, что было бы правильно.

\- Что ж, хорошо тогда, - не стал спорить наставник приемного брата и его друзей. - Идемте.

Дом, к которому мы пришли, был двухэтажный, располагался рядом с городской стеной, то есть примыкавший к нему сад был с трех сторон огражден решетчатым забором, а справа уже примыкало высокая каменная стена. Сад большой, раскидистые деревья, ряды огородных грядок... У дома семьи Сарутоби он больше декоративный, а здесь целенаправленное выращивание фруктов и овощей. У нас тоже был такой, но лучше, эти люди не знают секретов, которыми владела мама. Я их тоже не знаю, к сожалению, если честно.

Нас встретила уже довольно пожилая дама по имени Мацумото Анда. Сколько ей лет - не скажу, но выглядела она почти так же, как старая Момоко-сан: тоже седые волосы и морщинистое лицо, у правого глаза ближе к носу еще какая-то круглая шишка размером с ноготь мизинца. Но передвигалась женщина очень бодро, видно, что сил у нее имелось достаточно.

_\- Вот будет тебе столько же лет, сколько мне, посмотрю я на тебя, - пошутила однажды Момоко-сан, когда мы шли по улице до нашего дома. Я все время, по ее словам, "торопилась", "бежала", хотя ведь шла как обычно._

_\- А сколько вам лет, Момоко-сан? - полюбопытствовала я совершенно искренне._

_\- У-у-у, детка, столько не живут, - отшутилась она, так и не сказав мне свой истинный возраст._

Муж Анды-сан, имя которого Мацумото Монтаро-сан, держал небольшой киоск на главном рынке, где семья продавала выращенные фрукты и овощи. Сейчас он как раз был там и торговал, а радостно встретила команду помощников, то есть нас. Она предложила угостить нас чаем со сладостями, однако Нобу-сан сказал, пусть сначала "заработают".

А работы на весь день нам хватало. Необходимо было собирать яблоки, к примеру. Асума и Мичи, сидя на деревьях, доставали те, что уже созрели. Мне требовалось ходить с небольшим ведром и собирать те, что упали на землю, один раз таки словила по голове, проходя под деревьями, на которых сидели мальчишки. Асума пытался нагнуть ветку с помощью длинной палки с крючком на конце, ну и не удержал одно яблоко…

\- Прости, Мару! – крикнул он сверху. – Не нарочно!

Потерев левой ладонью ушибленную макушку, я, молча, подобрала упавший фрукт и пошла дальше. Эти яблоки хоть и крупные, но все равно куда мельче, чем были в нашем саду… Мама умела обращаться с растениями. Куренай занималась тем, что обрезала желтые листья с кустарников. Далее мальчишки секаторами отстригали больные ветки на деревьях, Куренай собирала овощи, а я ходила с лейкой и поливала грядки. Ну и все такое дальше.

Нобу-сан в это время помогал самой женщине что-то переносить в погреб, а так же потом отлучился доставить что-то мужу пожилой женщины, а потом и еще что-то. Один раз ближе к обеду он заглянул в сад проведать нас, а потом появился только во второй половине дня, чтобы сопроводить всех до Академии, оттуда мы каждый своим ходом - на сегодня свободны.

Благодарная за помощь женщина вручила каждому из нас по небольшой банке мандаринового варенья и яблочные кексы. Асума еще сказал мне, что это редкость, когда кто-то благодарит генинов за работу, взрослым джонинам платят за успешно выполненные поручения, а мы, то есть пока что они, не я, привыкают к ответственности и готовятся тоже стать такими же.

\- Не забывайте, что у нас важное дело, - напомнила Бивако-сан вечером за ужином.

\- Папа возвращается! - радостно воскликнул Асума, нервно дернувшись. Мать наградила его строгим взглядом, под которым мальчик грустно втянул голову в плечи: - Да-да, само собой...

Он знал, что его мать имеет в виду медосмотр, который все учащиеся должны проходить каждый год перед началом учебного года. И это не зависит от того, являетесь ли вы студентом Академии или же простым учеником гражданской школы. Кого-то сопровождают родители, ну а тех, у кого нет возможности, родственники заняты или как, приводят учителя сразу группами.

\- Завтра после обеда. Чтобы и не думали сбегать, слышали?

\- Да... - пробормотал Асума в ответ. Я молча подперла кулаком левую щеку. Мне это зачем? За то короткое время, что живу здесь, уже дважды умудрилась попасть в больницу, да и еще несколько раз в неделю приходится туда ходить к Хэне-сан, разве этого не достаточно? Не хочу... Боюсь... Не надо.

Вечером прибежала Цунаде. Я не видела ее уже две с половиной недели - теперь она уезжала к своим родственникам, хотя и совсем не горела желанием. Жаловалась мне перед отъездом, что ей снова придется проводить время в обществе Рико, которую сама Цуна не очень-то и любит. Мне все было интересно, что такого девчонка во мне нашла, что ее не отталкивает, но слов подходящих подобрать не могла. Хотя не скрою, мне нравилось ее общество.

С утра и до самого обеда мы не скучали: Асума и его команда опять были, как он сказал "привлечены к общественно-полезной работе", я так поняла, это помощь жителям Конохи: прополоть сорняки, сходить в магазин, помочь убрать мусор и так далее. Приемный брат опять потащил меня с собой, хотя его мать и заметила, что в этом нет необходимости. Но я пошла. Чем было заняться... Одной сидеть дома и смотреть мультфильмы? Кто согласится меня оставить, а отправляться с Бивако-сан к ней на работу, зная, что так и так сегодня придется проходить осмотр, мне совсем не хотелось. Асума в шутку предложил убежать, но потом нехотя признал, какое за этим может последовать наказание, а к врачам идти все равно придется. Поэтому оставшееся время предложил пока не думать об этом. Да… Да, легко сказать.

\- Может, не пойдем? – предложил приемный брат, глядя на наручные часы. Мы уже и так упустили время – решили помочь одной старушке донести сумки до ее дома. Как раз шли по направлению к главной больнице, когда увидели старую женщину, несущую тяжелую для нее сумку. Асума сразу вызвался помочь, а я просто шла рядом. – Скажем, что сегодня заняты были, помогали жителям деревни, все дела… Это же важнее.

Я развела руками, уже мысленно понадеявшись, что нам и правда не придется идти ни к каким врачам сегодня.

\- Ну и отлично, - решил он, - тогда, предлагаю нам…

\- Тогда предлагаю вам обоим пойти со мной, - раздался справа сердитый женский голос. Бивако-сан стояла в нескольких шагах от нас, у ближайшего фонаря, а рядом с ней двое мужчин в боевой броне и с красно-белыми масками орла и кота на лицах. Оперативники АНБУ.

\- Ой… - вякнул Асума, завидев маму. А у меня земля начала уходить из-под ног. Женщина была крайне недовольна:

\- Каждый год одно и то же, Асума. И ты еще сестру плохому учишь. Теперь мне вас обоих ловить по всей деревне прикажете?

\- М-мам, а мы тут это… - мальчик почесал макушку и глупо засмеялся.

\- Я вижу, что вы “это” – хотели сбежать. Можете прятаться от меня, но от них, - она указала на мужчин по обеим сторонам от себя, - сбежать не получится. Благодарю вас, господа, дальше я сама.

\- Всегда рады, леди Бивако, - ответил тот, что был в маске орла, и оба с легким хлопком испарились, оставив лишь после себя слабое облако дыма.

Бивако-сан схватила Асуму за левую руку, меня – за правую, и силком повела нас в нужном направлении:

\- За мной. И больше никаких фокусов.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vYIGILTRHoY&feature=emb_logo)

Посещение всех врачей заняло в среднем минут сорок. Самое неприятное было – когда у нас обоих брали кровь шприцом из левой руки. Я стиснула зубы и еле сдержалась, чтобы не заплакать. Это уже третий раз получается. Наверное, я расту, или же просто натерпелась за первые два раза, когда сюда попала… Особенно второй, после атаки Теней. Так же нам проверили глаза (высказываний в мой адрес по поводу вертикальных зрачков не поступало), слух, прослушали дыхание и стук сердца, еще надо было зачем-то развести руки в стороны и с закрытыми глазами дотронуться пальцами до кончика носа… Это были задания Хэны-сан, кстати. Ну и все такое. Вытягивание крови через шприц – было единственным самым больным, что пришлось испытать. Зато когда мы вышли на улицу, я… и Асума тоже… вздохнули с облегчением.

\- И стоило трусить? – укорила нас Бивако-сан по пути домой.

\- А мы и не трусили. Просто знали, что здоровы, и все это было не нужно, так, Мару?

\- Правила есть правила, и не генину их оспаривать.

\- Мам, я в смысле…

Солнце постепенно спускалось за горизонт. Темнеет уже раньше, чем прежде, но то, что погода еще летняя, радости не прибавляет. Осень начинается зелеными листьями, а заканчивается снегом. Как минимум, так было дома. Но здесь тоже уже а многих деревьях в некоторых местах встречаются желтые листья, а значит, они тоже со временем опадут. Я знаю о временах года. Мама рассказывала.

Людей вокруг много, мимо пробежали двое детей постарше, Бивако-сан и Асума о чем-то разговаривали, но я особо не слушала. Мысленно снова будучи где-то далеко, я даже не обращала внимания, куда мы идем и какой дорогой. Только вдруг снова подумала, что хочу вернуться к маме и папе. Наша традиция провожать лето...

\- Минута в минуту, - вдруг услышала я голос Бивако-сан и обнаружила, что мы рядом с главными воротами Конохи. Но только вопрос, что мы здесь делаем, возник в моей голове, как в поле зрения попали семь человек (пятеро мужчин и две женщины) в одинаковой униформе: зеленые жилеты из которых виднеются рукава черных кофт, черные штаны, на ногах синие сандалии, на правом бедре у каждого (только у одного мужчины на левом) бело-черный ремень с небольшим черным карманом, ну и у каждого из семерых на голове повязка с символом скрытого листа. Джонины - ниндзя высшего уровня. Приемный брат неожиданно схватил меня на руку и указал на них:

\- Мару, смотри! Это папа! - с этими словами Асума со всех ног бросился к группе джонинов. - Папа-а-а!!!

Возглавлявший команду мужчина обратил внимание на крик и на несущегося мальчишку, которому тут же поспешил навстречу. Я тоже радостно бежала вперед, надеясь кинуться ему на шею и тихо прошептать, как я скучала... Но стоило только Хирузену-сану подхватить смеющегося Асуму на руки и с неимоверной легкостью подкинуть мальчишку в воздух, когда они обнялись, я резко остановилась, чувствуя разрастающуюся в груди смесь страха, стыда и печали... Что я делаю? Это не папа... Не мой папа. Как можно... Прижав кулаки к груди, я все стояла столбом, надеясь исчезнуть от стыда. Другие все поняли? Они знали, что я хотела сделать? Как можно было... Меня сейчас засмеют, наверное.

Отпустив сына, Хирузен-сан обнял подошедшую к нему жену и наконец-то увидел меня, приветственно помахал рукой и пошел в моем направлении. Замерев на вдохе, я хотела отступить, но ноги словно приросли к земле.

\- Эй, Мару, - мужчина тепло улыбнулся мне. Взглянув на него, я снова опустила глаза в землю, не зная, что делать. Это не папа. Не папа. Но как папа... - Что случилось, малыш? - он сел передо мной на корточки. Я открыла рот и задохнулась. Ну как это сказать? Что это... Почему...

\- Ты чего застыла? - удивился Асума.

\- Мару... - тут и Бивако-сан заволновалась.

\- Ну как дела? - Хирузен-сан развел руки в стороны: - Иди ко мне, принцесса.

Широко улыбнувшись, я подбежала к мужчине и повисла у него на шее, он в ответ крепко обнял меня, от чего весь нахлынувший страх смущения так же неожиданно отступил. Мне стало радостно.

\- Скучала... - прошептала я ему на ухо. Он не станет осуждать, он хороший человек, которому я доверяю. Рядом с которым мне не страшно. Таким был и мой папа.

\- Я тоже скучал, малышка, - тихо ответил он, обнимая меня еще крепче.

Далее Хокаге встал, что-то сказал остальной группе джонинов, и они разошлись. Сам Хирузен-сан поднял меня в воздух и пересадил себе на шею, затем взял Асуму за левую руку, и мы вчетвером стали удаляться от ворот обратно вглубь деревни. Члены семьи беседовали о чем-то, я не вмешивалась и просто смотрела по сторонам. Многие люди приветствовали семью, смотрели на меня, сидящую на плечах у Хирузена-сана... от чего мне сразу хотелось отворачиваться.

\- Ну, что у вас интересного, - спросил глава семьи по дороге домой.

\- В целом все хорошо, разве что, - она недовольно хмыкнула, - пришлось этих двоих ловить по всей Деревне, чтобы отправить на медосмотр.

\- Каждый год одно и то же, Асума, - покачал головой отец и уже обратился к жене: - И как они?

\- Оба здоровы, слава богу. Только чтобы их найти, пришлось обращаться к АНБУ.

\- А мы выполняли миссию ранга D, вот. Не верите, спросите Нобу-сенсея, он подтвердит. – Асума поднял голову на меня: - Так, Мару?

Я согласно кивнула.

\- Серьезно? - Хирузен-сан повернул голову направо, чтобы немного увидеть меня, и уже кивнул сыну: - Тогда это единственное, что вас оправдывает. Но чтобы больше такого не было.

\- Будет, - уверенно заявила Бивако-сан, - стопроцентно будет.

Асума тайком показал мне большой палец правой руки и подмигнул. Я беззвучно хихикнула в ответ. Мы подумали об одном и том же. Да, я тоже боюсь врачей.

Вечером мы все вчетвером сидели на крыльце дома и слушали рассказ Хокаге о его путешествии в Деревню Водоворотов в Стране Воды. Ничего особенного, но по тому, как он все описывал, создавалось впечатление, что это очень красивое место.

Так незаметно (относительно незаметно, конечно) наступил самый конец лета. Я все думала, что мне делать с нашей традицией провожать последний день теплого времени года за пределами деревни. Что бы вы сделали? Спросили? А если они не пойдут со мной? Тогда убегу одна, и будь что будет, я не предам наш обычай. Не хочу, это важно. Хирузен-сан снова хотел сводить меня к Хене-сан в этот день, но… От одной мысли, что моя задумка может сорваться, становилось страшно.

За день до конца лета, точнее это был вечер, я сидела на подоконнике в своей комнате и листала учебник по истории, один из тех новых, что Бивако-сан принесла для меня. Столько всего пока непонятного, но интересного. Это не легенды, что рассказывали мне папа и мама, но…

\- Эй, вот ты где! – в комнату заглянул Асума. Я закрыла книгу, но с подоконника не слезла. Мальчик сам ко мне подошел: - Мы тут с папой подумали, может послезавтра вечером сходим еще раз все вместе потренироваться в лес? Ну, перед Академией. После того, как вы вернетесь с сессии с Хэной-сан?

Я растерянно посмотрела на учебник в руках. Грусть. Может, если я скажу Асуме… Он сможет помочь? Уже представляя себе сомнения и отказы со всех сторон, я сдавленно вздохнула, глаза начало щипать.

\- Да что с тобой? – искренне недоумевал он. – Мару, ты это… Если хочешь что-то сказать, так говори. Или напиши. Зачем бояться? Мы ведь не чужие друг другу.

\- Да. – Коротко бросила я и отвернулась к окошку. Несколько секунд так и сидела неподвижно, потом резко соскочила с подоконника, подошла к письменному столу, взяла лежавший там блокнот и ручку, и начала быстро писать. Асума терпеливо ждал, пока я излагала на бумаге свои мысли, потом протянула ему блокнот и, обняв себя руками, повернулась в мальчишке спиной. Тот молча все прочитал, а потом неожиданно заявил:

\- Круто.

\- А? – я обернулась, пытаясь понять, в каком это смысле сказано.

\- Какая интересная традиция, говорю. Расскажем маме и папе, им будет интересно.

\- Да? – искренне удивилась я, не веря своим ушам.

\- Ну да, - подтвердил он, - кстати, можно же совместить тренировку и… проводы лета. Может, и мама с нами пойдет, посмотрит на нас.

Мне почему-то захотелось смеяться. Не знаю, почему. Только-только я представляла себе, что придется искать варианты, думать, что делать, как признаваться, что в последний день или даже вечер лета я хочу проводить закат за пределами деревни… А теперь вдруг Асума решил поддержать меня. Может, я просто зря боюсь?

И как оказалось, действительно зря. За ужином мальчик рассказал родителям, о том, чего я хочу, и ему самому тоже это было бы интересно. Его мама и папа восприняли идею, как ни странно, очень хорошо, Хирузен-сан предложил устроить пикник на природе, заодно он еще успеет немного потренировать нас. Только все равно на сеанс к Хене-сан мне придти, все же, необходимо. Он обещал вечером связаться с ней и уточнить, можно ли перенести на завтра…

Как оказалось, можно, ниндзя-психолог пошла нам навстречу. Стало быть последний день лета проводить, все же, удастся. Я так обрадовалась, что даже почти не испугалась присутствия Иноичи-сана, так хотелось, чтобы это все быстрее закончилось.

\- Ну что, Мару, готова к первому году в Академии? – спросила тогда меня Хэна-сан. Я пожала плечами. Что ей сказать… и да, и нет: и хочу, и… боюсь…

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aRZMHXoOK5g&feature=emb_logo)

Последний день лета был тоже теплый и солнечный. В первой половине дня нас с Асумой отправили к его бабушке, пока родители мальчика завершат какие-то дела, потом мы наведались к… моим маме и папе. Какое-то время я сидела на коленях рядом с надгробным камнем и мысленно говорила с ними… Так делаю каждый раз, когда… мы сюда приходим. А стоит закрыть глаза, как я прямо таки вижу их рядом, как иногда Иноичи-сан переносит меня куда-то… в необычный мир. Если бы я тогда знала, что они на самом деле пытались делать… Даже не знаю.

А потом все вчетвером мы ушли за пределы Конохи на окраину леса, где был красивый холмистый луг и начиналось море… Примерно там я увидела на берегу мужчину, женщину и девочку, похожую на меня… А потом все трое исчезли так же неожиданно, как и появились. Больше я их не видела, хотя каждый раз надеялась…

Мы даже провели небольшую тренировку, правда в этот раз без Цунаде. За эти три месяца мне уже удалось кое-чего добиться, например немного стало получаться направлять чакру в нужный канал: через руки или ноги. Когда я первый раз пошла по стволу дерева, моей радости не было предела. Направляете Чакру в ноги, используя ручную печать Барана, как результат - в ваших ступнях усиливается давление, будто они становятся... не знаю... Присосками какими, или что... В первый раз получилось сделать всего три шага, прежде чем давление в ногах ослабло, и я не потеряла связь с деревом. Хирузен-сан, стоявший на земле и поддерживавший меня за левую руку, вовремя успел поймать и не дать мне стукнуться спиной о землю. Бегом, как это делал Асума, было еще страшнее, но его отец все время был рядом и не позволял мне удариться.

Мы даже разожгли небольшой костер, вместо спичек Хирузен-сан использовал собственные руки. Я не удержалась и обронила короткое: “Класс!”. На это глава семьи усмехнулся и сказал, что при должной практике и я смогу так делать. Бмвако-сан взяла фотоаппарат, она хотела запечатлеть как можно больше радостных моментов. Сама особо фотографироваться не хотела, но нас троих снимала при любой возможности.

\- Дети, - смеялась она, глядя как ее муж и сын дурачатся.

Закат был действительно красивым, такие яркие краски неба и облаков… Подставив лицо теплым лучам и закрыв глаза, я представила, что рядом мама и папа, будто бы ничего страшного не происходило, и вот сейчас я обернусь и пойму, что все хорошо…

\- Ты говорила, надо загадать желание? – спросил Асума слева. Со вздохом открыв глаза, я кивнула и приложила палец к губам. Он догадался: - А, и надо никому не говорить?

Я пожала плечами. Всегда рассказывала маме и папе, что загадала, но сейчас их здесь нет, поэтому… Скажу им мысленно, быть может они услышат… где-то там…

\- Давайте все загадаем, - предложил неожиданно подошедший Хокаге и позвал жену: - Бивако, иди сюда.

Мы все вчетвером встали рядом друг с другом, глядя на заходящее солнце. В небе пронеслась какая-то крикливая птица, справа рядом пролетела муха, в лицо дул легкий ветерок, приятно шевелящий волосы… Я глубоко вдохнула и закрыла глаза. Хочу… что же я хочу… Хочу перестать бояться и чувствовать грусть, хочу стать сильной ниндзя, как Хирузен-сан, и когда-нибудь узнать, кто и за что лишил меня семьи, хочу, чтобы приемная семья не пожалела о решении взять меня к себе… Надеюсь, это не слишком много, да?

_\- Они погибли не для того, чтобы ты страдала… Они хотели, чтобы ты жила._

\- Спасибо… - прошептала я, повернувшись к стоящим рядом людям. Это было действительно важно. Это моя память о том, чего уже нет… Но по-прежнему живет во мне.

И вот самым вечером, когда солнце уже стало сползать за горизонт, Хирузен-сан объявил, что пора возвращаться домой, и семья начала собираться. Я отошла от них, снова встала лицом к солнцу, закрыв глаза и сцепив ладони на уровне груди. Лето здесь такое хорошее… А завтра уже осень… Завтра все будет иначе. Меня вообще могло и не быть здесь, если бы ни Хирузен-сан и его команда тогда. Мама… Папа… Бивако-сан говорила, вы смотрите на меня с неба… Надеюсь. Это хорошие люди, а я столько неприятностей им доставила. Это неправильно. Надо извиниться, особенно сейчас, когда уже снова немного получается говорить. Это тяжело, но надо постараться. Да. Вот сейчас подойду и скажу им это...

\- Мару, пойдем домой?

Оторвав взгляд от созерцания заката, я обернулась и увидела их всех в нескольких шагах от меня. Так увлеклась своими собственными мыслями, что не услышала приближения людей... От волнения все заранее продуманные слова из головы моментально улетучились. Я знала, что хочу сказать, но как это сделать - не могла придумать.

\- Что-то не так? - удивился Хирузен-сан. Бивако и Асума молча вопросительно смотрели на меня.

Почему? Я же сама хотела к ним пойти и все сказать, а теперь… Нет, лучше сейчас. Сделав глубокий вдох и сцепив ладони, зажмурилась на секунду, быстро вспоминая все, что хотела сказать, и неуверенно начала свою запинающуюся речь:

\- Я зна-а-а... ю... что стал-л-ла для вас п... п-п-проблем-м-мой... но-о-о... 

\- Проблемой? - Бивако-сан удивленно подняла брови. - Что ты такое говоришь, маленькая? - Она хотела, скорее всего, обнять меня, но я резко сделала шаг назад и решительно продолжила:

\- Знаю эт... эт-то. И… И… я хо… хотела… из-з-звини-и-иться. – Произнеся это, я сжала кулаки и выдохнула так, будто только что бежала длинную дистанцию. Было тяжело не только произносить слова, но и осознавать сказанное.

\- Орочимару, эй, ну что ты, - Хирузен-сан сел передо мной на корточки и взял меня за руки. – Не придумывай, никаких проблем нет и не было. За исключением того раза, когда ты убежала. Но это было всего раз, и ты поняла, что поступила нехорошо, да?

Я кивнула, моментально уловив, что он имеет в виду. Конец этой весны, когда Асума на меня еще обиделся, помните? Я убежала у маме и папе, потому что давно туда хотела. А Хирузен-сан отыскал меня очень быстро. Странно, что он не упомянул теней...

\- Ну вот и все. Мы все очень рады, что ты стала частью нашей семьи. И поверь, если бы я мог что-то сделать, чтобы вернуть твоих родных... - он крепче сжал мои руки, - я бы сделал.

\- Жаль вы их н-не з-зна-а-али... - наконец-таки призналась я. И это было правдой, я уже много думала об этом... Хотела, чтобы они были знакомы... Всего на секунду лицо Хокаге от моих слов стало каким-то напряженным... или мне показалось? Поскольку в следующее мгновение он дружественно улыбнулся и тихо ответил:

\- Да, очень жаль.

\- В-в-вы все… мне нрав-в… витесь… Спасибо-о-о… за… за… за все… - я дышала так часто, будто только что долго и быстро бежала. Ну вот, сказала им… Не так это надо было сделать, конечно, но… сказала.

\- Мару… - Бивако подошла и, обняв, тихо сказала: - И ты нам всем очень нравишься. – Спустя мгновение к нам присоединились остальные.

Когда мы уходили, я все оглядывалась на скрывающееся за горизонтом солнце. Завтра все изменится снова. Следующий шаг, новый этап… Не знаю, куда это меня приведет, и получится ли привыкнуть когда-нибудь к сложившейся ситуации. Хотела бы я быть такой же смелой, как Асума… или уверенной в себе, как Цунаде… Но нет, я не могу заставить себя пробиться через эту невидимую стену страха и смущения. Неужели я всегда буду такой?

Ночью я долго не могла заснуть, все думая, что будет завтра утром… Что из себя представляет Академия? Как там учатся? Как примут меня другие дети? Получится ли у меня учиться? Моя кукла-ниндзя Касуми не давала мне никаких ответов. Быть может, как и я, она просто не знала, что меня ждет…

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5KPoxdmmMUY&feature=emb_logo)

Утром меня разбудила Бивако-сан примерно в семь утра. Вставать не хотелось, но от осознания, что сегодня у меня первый день учебы… У меня? По всему телу поползли мурашки.

\- Доброе утро, соня, - улыбнулась женщина, держа в руках что-то желтое, - вставай, сегодня важный день. Иди умывайся и спускайся завтракать. Да, надень сегодня вот это. – Желтый сверток она положила на стул рядом с письменным столом и вышла из комнаты.

Выбравшись из постели, я подошла и развернула желтую ткань, казавшуюся легкой туникой без рукавов, украшенную тонкими белыми узорами. Рядом лежали легкие белые штаны. Очень хорошо подходит под теплую солнечную погоду за окнами… а ведь сегодня уже не лето.

После того как сходила в ванную на этом этаже и умылась, я вернулась в комнату и надела принесенную Бивако-сан одежду, расчесала волосы и натянула на ноги свои синие сандалии ниндзя. Ну вот, подумала я, глядя на себя в большое зеркало, время прошло быстро… и одновременно – нет. Обведя комнату взглядом, я на нетвердых ногах пошла вниз. А первым, что увидела, войдя на кухню, был настежь распахнутый холодильник, из которого торчала пятая точка Асумы.

\- Какой молодец весь сок выпил, а? – бормотал он, не замечая никого и ничего вокруг.

\- Ты же и выпил, - Бивако-сан вошла на кухню через другую дверь. – Закрой холодильник, сломается. Вечером еще куплю тебе. Идемте завтракать, нам скоро выходить.

\- Эх… - Асума разочарованно захлопнул дверцу. – А папа где?

\- Ушел еще раньше. Встретит нас около Академии.

\- Ясно, - ответил мальчишка, и мы пошли за Бивако-сан в столовую.

После завтрака я поднялась к себе за сумкой с учебниками. Сегодня мне все не понадобятся, только три, но еще в портфеле лежали тетрадки, ручки, карандаши, линейка и все такое. Пришедшая Бивако-сан еще раз расчесала мне волосы и закрутила в пучок уже с помощью двух заколок-палочек, оставив по прядке около ушей.

\- Чудесно выглядишь, - улыбнулась она, - ну что, идем?

Я кивнула, хотя решимости с каждой минутой становилось все меньше и меньше. Мы вышли из комнаты, и Бивако сразу крикнула сына. Асума показался из своей комнаты, на ходу завязывая на лбу повязку с эмблемой Скрытого листа. За плечами у него виднелся рюкзак, похожий на мой.

Бивако сообщила пришедшей Аяно-сан, что мы уходим, и мы направились вдоль по улице к Академии Ниндзя. По дороге встречалось много детей с портфелями и в сопровождении взрослых. У кого-то были с собой цветы и воздушные шарики. Одни шли учиться в Академию, другие – в школу для гражданских детей. Мне было интересно, что испытывают другие, лично у меня было чувство, будто в животе что-то неприятно шевелится.

Народу около Академии было полно, все стояли небольшими кучками и о чем-то беседовали. Все они явно чего-то ждали. Асума сказал, что где-то здесь Какаши, Гай и другие из его класса. Но я пока не видела знакомых лиц, даже членов его команды: Куренай и Мичи.

\- Атас, это Перец! – вдруг воскликнул приемный брат.

Я вздрогнула и взглянула в нужном направлении только чтобы увидеть скрывшуюся в толпе детей рыжую девчонку. Только копну огненно-рыжих волос успела заметить, а их обладательница уже пропала из виду.

\- Асума, как невежливо, - укорила его Бивако-сан.

\- Драться тоже невежливо, мам!

\- Нечего было ее задирать. Кушина – хорошая девочка, вы сами к ней полезли.

\- Ничего мы не лезли…

\- Да-да, конечно.

Тут неожиданно появились дедушка и бабушка Асумы: Сарутоби Саске-сан и Минами-сан в сопровождении еще нескольких членов семьи. Дедушка Асумы поздравил меня с началом первого учебного дня, как сказала его жена: первый шаг на длинном, невероятно увлекательном и крайне опасном пути. Да, опасном… если учесть, что она сама потеряла глаза на задании, как вы помните.

Через некоторое время на крыльце Академии появился сам Хокаге в сопровождении двоих оперативников АНБУ. Хирузен-сан снова облачился в белую длинную робу, а на голову надел большую треугольную красно-белую шляпу с иероглифом огня. Асума упоминал ведь, что его отец так только по важным событиям одевается.

Он что-то говорил, все присутствующие внимательно слушали… Почти все. Я снова так ушла в себя, что уже не замечала происходящее. Нет, разумеется, людей кругом я видела, но думала о своем. Так, отойдя от Бивако-сан и остальных, я добрела до фонтана неподалеку, что находился тоже во внутреннем дворе Академии, и села на бортик. Почему-то вспомнила тот момент во дворе больницы здесь, когда вместе с медсестрой Марико впервые после трагедии вышла на улицу… Там дети играли у фонтана еще.

_\- Во, это лодка!_

_\- Эй-эй! Не бросать туда ничего!_

_\- Ты че смотришь?_

_\- Ты откуда такая?_

Мне еще показалось, что это Тени. От страха я чуть не окружила себя щитом. Что могло быть с теми детьми в таком случае… Только появление Хирузена-сана остановило меня и, соответственно, спасло их…

_\- Мару!_

Я вздрогнула. Голос был настоящим, не в моем воображении. Рядом стояли сам Хокаге и его жена, так же бабушка и дедушка Асумы, его самого видно не было. Неожиданно я обратила внимание, что вокруг уже почти нет людей, все куда-то разошлись. Странно, только что здесь толпа была…

\- Юная леди, разве вам не пора на занятия? – по-доброму укорил меня Саске-сан. Я удивленно моргнула. Занятия? Уже?

\- Пора на учебу, моя маленькая ниндзя, - Хирузен-сан протянул мне правую руку. Закусив губу, я поправила на плечах лямки рюкзака с учебниками и в ответ вытянула ему свою левую и соскользнула с бортика фонтана. Обхватив мои пальцы, Хирузен-сан обратился к своим родителям: - Вы ступайте, я сам отведу Мару в класс.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул ему отец, - до встречи, Орочимару. – И повел свою невидящую жену к воротам.

\- Удачи, малыш, - пожелала она.

Вместе с другими Саске-сан и Минами-сан покинули территорию Академии, а мы втроем направились к главному входу. Внутри было довольно просторно: огромные коридоры в светлых тонах, большие окна, широкие лестницы… Казалось, если крикнуть, эхо будет слышно долго.

Мы поднялись на второй этаж, прошли мимо нескольких темно-коричневых дверей с разными номерами и остановились у той, на которой висела табличка “№ 207”. Хирузен-сан постучал и открыл дверь, подталкивая меня вперед, потом уже зашел сам. Бивако-сан так и осталась в коридоре.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jeiYt-M12pg&feature=emb_logo)

Учебный класс был немаленьким, окна тоже широкие и светлые. Слева на стене черная доска, на которой мелом уже было что-то написано, рядом стоит учительский стол, справа пол поднимался наверх, словно это была большая лестница, на ступеньках которой стояли двухместные парты, за которыми сидели ученики. Я насчитала двадцать два человека. Ну и еще учитель в униформе джонина. Мужчина как раз что-то объяснял и писал на доске, когда мы вошли.

\- Лорд Хокаге! - Воскликнул он и тут же встал по стойке “смирно”. Хирузен еще легонько подтолкнул меня в спину и сам сделал шаг. Все сидевшие за партами дети тоже дружно встали. По их лицам было видно - волнуются. За первой партой в ряду, что у окон, я увидела Цунаде, которая едва заметно помахала мне пальцами левой руки. Еще в глаза бросились две знакомые головы, видневшиеся из-за большинства других. Джирайя и другой мальчик, с голубоватыми длинными волосами, по имени Дан. Оба, подобно остальным, не сводили глаз с сопровождавшего меня приемного отца.

\- Приветствую всех еще раз, - Хирузен тепло улыбнулся детям и обратился уже к учителю: - Танака-сенсей, вот... встречайте пополнение. - И положил левую руку мне на плечо. Я закусила губу, разглядывая высокого темноволосого мужчину с тонкими усами и странными синими глазами, одетого в темно-зеленый костюм джонина.

\- Ах, да, - тот кивнул и, выйдя из-за стола, обратился к присутствующим детям: - Класс, познакомьтесь с новой ученицей, это Сарутоби Орочимару... - Он вдруг кашлянул, взглянув на начальника, и договорил: - Да. С сегодняшнего дня она будет учиться с вами.

Теперь дети с нескрываемым интересом пялились уже на меня, а вот мне хотелось выскочить прочь отсюда и помчаться куда глаза глядят. Лишь бы подальше. Только бы прочь от этих оценивающих взглядов...

\- Что ж, - Хирузен развел руками, - не буду вам мешать. - Он нагнулся ко мне и прошептал: - Удачи, Мару, будь умницей. Я заберу тебя после уроков. - И снова обратился к учителю: - Продолжайте, пожалуйста, Танака-сенсей. - И на этой "оптимистической" ноте Сарутоби-сама покинул класс, оставив меня в обществе неизвестных людей.

\- Так, тебе нужно выбрать место... - мужчина по имени Танака огляделся. Класс был почти полным, но несколько человек сидели по одному за партой. Цунаде тут же подняла руку:

\- Оу, Танака-сенсей, можно ко мне! Мы с Мару знакомы.

\- Правда? - обрадовался он. - Тогда отлично! Давай, - учитель подтолкнул меня к ее парте, - садись с Цунаде, и мы продолжим урок.

Я подсела к светловолосой девочке, по-прежнему дико волнуясь. Цунаде была единственной их них всех, кого я уже относительно хорошо знаю. На ее тихое "привет" я натянуто улыбнулась, не зная, что делать дальше. Мужчина, которого Хирузен-сан назвал Танакой-сенсеем, снова вернулся к объяснению материала. Как я поняла, это что-то связанное с историей, судя по учебнику, что лежал на парте перед Цунаде. Она придвинула книгу ко мне, я взглянула на иллюстрации с изображениями улицы с гуляющими по ней людьми в традиционных костюмах, а так же каких-то битых горшков, и снова подняла взгляд на учителя. Он продолжал вещать, я огляделась и поняла, что дети слушают его, на меня никто и не думает смотреть. Хорошо.

Чувствовалось в воздухе какое-то напряжение. Это из-за того, что вокруг все новое, непривычное. И теперь мне придется учиться с другими детьми, но здесь нас научат, как стать настоящими ниндзя. Я смогу... надеюсь... для мамы и папы... для Хирузена-сана, Бивако-сан и Асумы, которые в меня верят... и, конечно, для себя. Как бы сложно это ни было, я должна постараться. Я этого хочу.

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) Blood Diamond OST - Thought I'd Never Call; (начало)

2) Naruto Shippuden OST II - Mountain Haze; (сбор урожая)

3) Blood Diamond OST – London Extended; (Хирузен возвращается домой, Мару говорит Асуме о традиции ее семьи провожать лето)

4) Celtic Music - Sacred Earth by Adrian von Zeigler; (последний день лета)

5) Naruto OST – Morning; (утро первого учебного дня)

6) Blood Diamond OST - Goodbyes (первый день Орочимару в Академиии)


	13. Часть 1. Глава 2. Решение.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kx71KUxWj60&feature=emb_logo)

\- Осталось пять кругов! – объявил Ямамото-сенсей и взглянул на таймер: - Времени еще семь минут, все молодцы!

\- Смотри, у него почти трусы наружу! Резинка слабая, похоже… – хихикнула мне Цуна, указывая на бегущего впереди одноклассника, который то и дело поправлял брюки тренировочного кимоно. Мы всей группой как раз проносились мимо стоявшего у края стадиона учителя.

\- Акира, не сбавляй темп, - успел вставить сенсей, - Цунаде и Орочимару, не болтать во время бега, потом поговорите.

Цуна тут же оборвала свое замечание мне по поводу сползающих штанов бежавшего впереди одноклассника. А я что? Вообще ни слова не говорила. В общем, сейчас была середина октября, и погода здесь еще стояла солнечная и теплая, так что занятия по боевым искусствам у нас проходили пока на улице, а не в спортивном зале. Под конец занятия надо было пробежать определенную дистанцию и желательно на время, чем сейчас мы и занимались. Быстро бегать для ниндзя так же важно, как и уметь драться, и использовать разного вида дзюцу.

\- Осталось двадцать секунд! – объявил сенсей, когда мы были на последнем круге. Ученики заторопились. У меня еще были силы бежать, а вот Цунаде рядом уже начала замедляться. Мы все равно еще далеко. Что делать? Я успею, а вот она может отстать. А этого мне не хотелось, так что, схватив девчонку за правую руку, я изо всех сил припустила к ожидавшему учителю, отсчитывавшему вслух последние секунды. Кто-то из класса был уже у финиша, но большей части еще нужно было добежать.

\- Семь, шесть, пять…

Зажмурившись и все еще таща за собой задыхающуюся Цунаде, я рванула вперед на пределе своей скорости. Ближе… ближе… еще…

\- …две, одна… Стоп! – Ямамото-сенсей выключил таймер секундой позже, как мы пронеслись мимо него, чуть не врезавшись в четверых детей, что закончили забег раньше. Остальные вовремя не успели. Хватая ртом воздух, я уперлась ладонями в колени, а севшая рядом на корточки Цунаде хрипло, но с улыбкой заявила:

\- Орочимару, ну… ты… ракета…

Я пожала плечами, будучи собой очень довольна. Мы были из тех, кто успел пробежать полных двадцать кругов за отведенное время.

Как уже сказала, сейчас середина октября, но по сравнению с Киригакуре здесь по-прежнему очень солнечно. Мне нравится учиться, но количество детей вокруг все еще пугает. Когда-то я и не думала, что в будущем начну ходить в школу ниндзя, и даже не там, где жила.

Здесь, в Академии, мы изучаем много разных предметов. Например рукопашный бой - Тайдзюцу, проще говоря. И еще разделы, которые называются Ниндзюцу, то есть это все, что предполагает использование чакры и ее направления с помощью ручных печатей, то, что я уже начала делать еще до поступления в Академию. Мой щит, кстати, относится сюда тоже, оказывается. Есть еще Гендзюцу, это техники иллюзий, направленных на манипулирование в мозгу противника его же собственной чакрой. Ну и все прочее, что мне пока не известно, учителя лишь вскользь упоминали об этом, что нам предстоит изучать на протяжении долгих лет. Но не стану описывать пока все, будем с вами все осваивать и учиться постепенно.

Так же вместе с “магическими” дисциплинами у нас есть еще обязательные предметы, которые проходят в школе: математика, правописание, история, литература и другие. В день у нас обычно по три-четыре урока в первой половине дня, а во второй уже идут боевые практики и тренировки по управлению чакрой теоретические и практические. Ну, из практики пока метитации с листом на лбу, построение ручных печатей и начальный уровень управления духовной энергией, вроде как направить поток в стопы и попробовать сделать хоть пару шагов по вертикальной поверхности. 

Постепенно начинаю привыкать, хотя по-прежнему почти не разговариваю, а если и произношу слова, то с задыханием и заиканием. Тем, кто в первые дни пробовал меня передразнивать, Цунаде пригрозила кулаками и неприятностями другого рода, и они отстали. И да, мне все еще приходится раз в два дня встречаться с Хэной-сан, хотя теперь в кабинете были только она, я и сопровождавший меня Хирузен-сан. Они посчитали, что присутствие Иноичи-сана уже не нужно, и теперь мы занимались тем, что она давала мне задания на развитие дикции, а так же дыхательные упражнения. Сколько времени заямет у меня избавление от заикания – никто, к сожалению, не может точно сказать.

18 октября, у Асумы был день рождения, исполнилось ему уже десять лет. Не знала, что он родился в тот же месяц, что и я. Мой через... через девять дней, мне будет шесть лет... Год назад мы... Ну, это уже не важно, этого уже нет и не будет. Ну да я опять ухожу в сторону. Речь о празднике Асумы, да, для него это праздник. Собрались многие члены семьи и некоторые родственники со стороны Бивако-сан, для меня такое количество народу было дома очень непривычным. Так же присутствовали среди приглашенных лучшие друзья Асмумы: Какаши и Гай, а еще два члена его команды, Куренай и Мичи. Не сказать, что общество их всех было мне неприятным, нет, просто… столько чужих, что я не знала, как себя вести. Почти как на дне рождения Цунаде, 2 августа, когда там было много ее подруг.

Чуть меньше чем через неделю случилось кое-что удивительное. В смысле я познакомилась кое с кем… С человеком, с которым даже не думала, что смогу в будущем подружиться. В смысле вот вам говорят о каком-то человеке плохо за глаза, у вас создается о нем определенное впечатление, а потом вы встречаетесь, и оказывается, что на самом деле все совсем не так. Догадались, о ком я? Все получилось совершенно неожиданно.

В тот день занятия уже закончились, и я ждала Асуму, чтобы вместе пойти домой. Когда мне уже самой можно будет это делать? Бивако-сан еще волнуется за меня и велит сыну провожать меня до дома. Как долго это будет – не знаю. Но я и сама могла бы дойти, дорогу выучила, во всяком случае.

Пока ждала Асуму, я ходила туда-сюда мимо клумб рядом с главным входом Академии и рассматривала красивые цветы. Скоро они завянут уже, а весной или новые вырастут, или кто-то будет сажать… новые. Неожиданно мне в левый бок что-то не больно стукнуло и с гулким стуком отскочило. Это “что-то” оказалось большим красным мячом с синими тонкими полосками. Подобрав круглый предмет размером с голову, я огляделась в поисках его владельца, и заметила спешащих ко мне трех детей более старшего возраста: двоих мальчиков и девочку. Одного из них я узнала: темноглазый брюнет из команды Какаши, который постоянно носит оранжевые защитные очки, чтобы быть более крутым. Зовут его Учиха Обито. Неплохой мальчишка, только с Какаши постоянно соперничает.

\- Эй, малыш! Мяч подай? – попросила девочка в спортивном костюме и с пучком на голове. Я бросила ей мяч, но троица не спешила уходить.

\- Привет, Мару, - поздоровался Обито, - Асуму ждешь?

\- П-привет… - тихо ответила я.

\- Ты ее знаешь? – удивился второй мальчик.

\- Да, это сестра Сарутоби Асумы, новенькая в Академии.

\- Сестра? – удивилась девочка. – Здорово. Я Амико, а тебя как зовут? Ого, какие глаза! Это Кеккей Генкай? – она дальше обернулась к Обито: - Как Шаринган у вашего клана?

Я сделала шаг назад и, запнувшись за бортик клумбы, вместе со своим рюкзаком упала прямо в цветы, тихо вскрикнув от неожиданности.

\- Орочимару, ты чего? – растерянный Обито протянул мне руку, желая помочь. - Вставай…

\- Эй вы! А ну брысь! – рявкнул откуда-то справа женский голос. - Втроем на одну? Это низко!

Секундная пауза, и вдруг второй мальчик пробормотал:

\- Черт, это Красный Перец!

Их как ветром сдуло. Легкие шаги все ближе, и вот в поле зрения возникли такие же как у меня синие сандалии. Хотя что удивляться, у всех ниндзя такие. Их обладательница склонилась надо мной и осторожно поинтересовалась:

\- Эй, ты цела, малявка?

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IoGRzkpI7fA&feature=emb_logo)

Я подняла голову и в лучах заходящего солнца встретилась взглядом с красноволосой девочкой с… фиолетовыми глазами. Да, первое, на что сразу обратила внимание – это яркие фиолетовые глаза, чем-то похожие на мамины, и приветливая улыбка. Не ярко выраженная, не фальшивая, а легкая и дружелюбная. Выражение лица девушки было настолько доброжелательным, будто и не сказать, что это она только что орала на тех троих.

Неизвестная так же внимательно рассматривала мое лицо. Она пялилась, как и многие раньше при первой встрече, но почему-то в этот раз у меня это не вызвало негатива. И я сама не думала, что встречу кого-то с экзотическим цветом глаз. Это не иллюзия, не линзы… цвет настоящий, как и мой. Но в ней есть что-то еще… Не могу понять, это как будто увидеть тень в ярком свете. Странное сочетание, знаю, но это действительно так. Хотя… может, мне показалось?

Спустя несколько секунд девушка дернула головой, словно приходя в себя, и схватив меня за левый локоть, силой подняла на ноги. Она была гораздо выше меня, даже на пол головы выше Асумы, как показалось.

\- Офигенные глаза! – выдавила она пониженным тоном.

\- У тебя тоже, - влет ответила я, что удивительно, без заикания.

\- Вертикальные зрачки… Ну-ка покажись, - она снова начала вглядываться, - круто… Это не линзы?

\- Нет, - я мотнула головой и сделала шаг назад, - а у тебя?

Она зависла на мгновение, а после неуверенно выдала:

\- Нет…

Мы снова уставились друг на друга и… засмеялись! Вот не знаю, почему. Стало весело, и все тут. Просто это сама ситуация или что… Не знаю. Я даже не сразу сообразила: длинные огненно-рыжие волосы, то, как быстро от нее удрали те дети, назвавшие ее Красным Перцем… Мама! Неужели это та самая Красный Перец? О ком предупреждал Асума?

_\- …та еще ненормальная. Вроде бы спокойная, а что не понравится, кулаком ка-а-а-ак даст!_

Я сглотнула и отступила на шаг, будто это была оса. В прошлом году меня ужалила одна в руку, эх больно было! И ведь случайно, я играла у нас в саду со своей куклой Рей, а эта полосатая жужжалка рядом летала… Ну я ее и хлопнула. Что врать, визжала во весь голос потом. Правая ладонь покраснела и припухла, еще несколько дней сильно чесалась. Это во много раз больнее, чем укус комара. Кого из вас кусали, вы знаете, о чем я. Мама еще заметила, что у меня нет аллергии на них. Неужели для кого-то это настолько опасно, что человек может погибнуть?.. После этого я их опасаюсь. Но что-то мы опять в сторону отошли.

\- Ты чего так пялишься испуганно? – девочка поставила руки на пояс и чуть нахмурилась. – Не укушу, не бойся. Как тебя зовут?

\- М-ма… ру-у… - выдохнула я, уже мысленно ища пути отступления. Хирузен-сан не разрешает мне использовать щит чакры здесь. Но я и драться не хочу. 

\- Как-как? – рыжеволосая приложила правую ладонь к уху. – Не слышу, говори громче.

\- Оро-о-очимару! – выкрикнула я, зажмурившись и сжав кулаки. Почему-то это меня разозлило. Как и собственная неспособность связно произносить слова, не по слогам. Иногда думаю, лучше было, когда я молчала и общалась при помощи ручки и блокнота. Хотя бы при написании слов никакого заикания нет.

Не знаю, что ее насторожило: мое имя или же необоснованный крик. Для нее необоснованный, конечно. Однако девчонка, удивленно похлопав глазами, в конечном счете кивнула и выдала:

\- Класс.

Класс что? Что она хочет этим сказать? Я непонимающе наклонила голову влево.

\- Говорю, имя у тебя прикольное. Оро… О-ро-чи-ма-ру… Орочимару, так?

Я кивнула в подтверждении ее слов.

\- Звучно, - в итоге заключила она, - гораздо круче, чем Узумаки Кушина, конечно… Это я, кстати. Приятно познакомиться. – Она протянула мне правую руку. Я же в ответ стояла столбом и пялилась на ее ладонь. Если это та самая Узумаки Кушина, она же Красный Перец, которая может побить любого, кто ей не понравится… То ведет сейчас она себя очень странно. Совсем не так, как рассказывал Асума.

Красноволосая девочка продолжала улыбаться, все так же протягивая мне руку. Видимо ожидала от меня ответной реакции. Если я пожму, она не перебросит меня через голову прямо на асфальт? Надеюсь, нет. И стоять просто так – глупо… да и обижать ее не хочется. Но только я протянула в ответ свою правую руку, как вдруг неожиданно рядом раздался возглас Асумы, а в следующую секунду сам мальчишка уже подскочил к нам.

\- Эй! - он резко выпрыгнул перед ней, заставив отступить.

\- Асума? - удивилась и одновременно испугалась Кушина. - С ума сошел?!

\- Не трогай ее. - Строго велел он. - Предупреждаю.

\- Да никто никого не трогает! - возразила она. - Мы просто разговаривали, только и всего. Не психуй. Или ты такой смелый, только когда вас целая куча?

\- Конечно, еще бы, - огрызнулся он и шмыгнул носом. - Знаю я тебя. Мару, - Асума уже развернулся ко мне, - ты цела? Она тебя не обидела?

Я помотала головой. Что происходит? Почему-то мне стало стыдно. Эта Кушина мне ничего не сделала, а Асума вот почему-то так... Но только я собралась с духом сказать ему это, как приемный брат схватил меня за левую руку и повел прочь.

\- Говорил тебе, с Перцем рядом находиться опасно.

\- Ничего подобного! - крикнула нам вслед обиженная Кушина. - В тот раз ты сам оказался виноват! А ей бояться нечего... - Она вздохнула и, опустив голову, пошла в противоположном направлении.

Ведомая Асумой, я оглянулась и встретилась в ней взглядом. Кушина с улыбкой едва заметно махнула мне правой ладонью, на что я сделала то же самое, а потом мы вышли из ворот Академии, и девчонка пропала из виду.

\- Держись подальше от Перца, - проворчал он, покашливая. - Это она с виду такая типа вся из себя милая, а потеряешь бдительность... В общем, не надо.

Странно, подумала я, она показалась мне совсем не такой, как он описывал. Такая доброжелательная... Хотя если это она прогнала тех детей от меня... таким грозным голосом? Как это вообще получается? И что же случилось такого, почему Асума остерегается этой девочки? Надо бы спросить.

Но сделать это не получилось в тот вечер, поскольку Асуме стало плохо, в смысле он еще с утра как-то странно себя чувствовал, шмыгал носом, покашливал, а теперь еще у него поднялась температура. Бивако-сан, будучи врачом, сразу определила симптомы простуды и занялась лечением сына: отвела его в его комнату, принесла какие-то лекарства, а мне велела не входить, чтобы я не подхватила простуду от него. Я хотела подождать за дверью, надеясь, что сейчас она выйдет и скажет, что мне можно зайти к Асуме, но этого не случилось. Она только попросила меня сегодня мальчика не беспокоить и зачем-то дала выпить какую-то пузырящуюся жидкость с ягодным вкусом – как сказала, витамины на всякий случай.

Хирузен-сан, пробыв с сыном какое-то время, предложил мне пойти к нему в кабинет и заняться чтением вслух. Мы часто так делали в последнее время - это было домашнее задание от Хэны-сан, практика по избавлению от заикания. Сейчас, как она говорила, наступает самый трудный этап, мне практически приходится учиться говорить заново. И это правда, вроде бы я знаю, как надо произносить слова и предложения на одном дыхании, но... не получается.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y1MrZUmMpZM&feature=emb_logo)

Следующие два дня Асума провел дома. Отчасти мальчик был рад, потому что не ходил на учебу, а я все понять не могла, что хорошего в простуде. Куда уж лучше быть человеком здоровым, когда ничего не болит, и все такое. Знала, что простуда – это нестрашно, и все равно было грустно, что мой приемный брат болеет.

За это время из комнаты Асума выходил в ванную или что-то взять из холодильника. Бивако-сан сама носила ему еду в постель и, разумеется, таблетки и порошки. Меня к мальчику не пускали, опасались, что я тоже могу подхватить простуду. В нашем классе тоже несколько человек заболели. Что делать, осень – везде сезон простуд. Я сама, сколько помню, болела всегда крайне редко, раз в год максимум как раз именно или осенью, или зимой. С тех пор как в возрасте полутора лет серьезно простудилась и целых две недели провела с высокой температурой, такие вещи случались со мной очень редко.

Один раз я, все же, заглянула к нему в комнату, пока никто из его родителей нас не увидел. Асума был рад моему приходу. Выглядел он, правда, не очень хорошо, все время кашлял, а один раз даже чихнул мне в лицо. Не специально, конечно. А когда услышал шаги идущей в его комнату Бивако-сан, тут же велел мне залезть под кровать. Когда она ушла, я безопасно выскользнула в коридор и… тут же столкнулась с Хирузеном-саном…

Следующий день в Академии прошел спокойно, только с самого утра мне было как-то нехорошо: в горле какие-то неприятные ощущения и усталость, чувство как после тяжелой тренировки. Возможно, так и есть: вчера у нас был урок по боевым искусствам. Очень надеюсь, что это не простуда. В любом случае я ничего не сказала родителям Асумы и просто пошла на учебу вместе с Цунаде, что забежала за мной по дороге в Академию. Обычно до дверей мы с Асумой вместе шли, и возвращались тоже вместе. Бивако-сан пока просила сына за мной присматривать, но… Эй, мне уже почти шесть лет! Мама отпускала меня гулять одну с тех пор, как мне исполнилось три.

Ближе к концу дня голова еще начала болеть, и нос стал каким-то тяжелым, дышать им было труднее, но я все еще не хотела признаваться даже себе, что тоже могла простудиться. Очень надеюсь, что это не так.

Сделав все уроки до ужина, я решила пойти погулять в сад. Может, на улице все пройдет? Не хотелось бы говорить об этом Бивако-сан. Сейчас подышу воздухом и все пройдет. Поэтому, взяв Касуми, я спустилась на первый этаж и, только встав на принесенный из ближайшей комнаты стул, потянулась за своей голубой курткой в шкафу, как за спиной раздался голос Бивако-сан:

\- И куда ты собралась?

Обернувшись, я чуть не упала вместе с одеждой.

\- По… пог-гу-гулять… можно?

Женщина задумалась, а потом дозволительно кивнула:

\- Ладно, иди. Только в саду. За забор не ходи, хорошо?

Надев куртку, я кивнула и, спрыгнув на пол, выскользнула на улицу. Уже вечер, небо застлано серыми облаками, большая часть листьев уже слетела на землю. Хоть еще и не совсем темно, везде уже горят фонари. Грустно. Хотя погода здесь, конечно, лучше. В Киригакуре в это время улицы уже окутаны туманом, часто моросит дождик, и вообще везде сыро.

Со вздохом, я спустилась с крыльца и добрела до больших качелей под деревом, села и задумчиво посмотрела на свою куклу. Грустно. Голова болит чуть меньше, но все равно мне нехорошо. Мама, папа… В гостиной в доме семьи Сарутоби висит на стене большая фотография, сделанная Саске-саном на Весеннем Фестивале Воздушных Змеев. На ней Хирузен-сан, Бивако-сан, Асума и… я. Как семья, говорили они.

_\- А давайте я сфотографирую вас вчетвером? Семейное фото с новым поколением клана Сарутоби._

_\- Да? Хорошая идея. Дети, идите сюда._

_Мы встали перед объективом камеры, но прежде чем сделать снимок, Саске-сан почему-то смотрел на нас как-то…_

_\- В чем дело?_

_\- Ничего, просто… Знаете, вы отлично смотритесь все вместе._

_И он нажал кнопку на фотоаппарате._

Если бы я могла назвать их мамой и папой… Не родными, но… Как я могу? Вдруг, им не понравится? И потом… неправильно это будет. Нечестно. Я помотала головой. Хочу, но не могу.

\- Э-эй! – вдруг раздалось справа. Повернув голову в сторону голоса, я увидела висящую на заборе девочку с большими фиолетовыми глазами и огненно-красными длинными волосами. Из одежды виднелась только бежевая осенняя куртка, на плечах розовые лямки рюкзака. Я знаю ее, это Кушина. Та самая девочка, которую называют Красным Перцем, которую многие дети боятся. Но мне она не давала повода, несмотря на предупреждения Асумы. С нашего знакомства три дня назад, мы с Кушиной видели друг друга в Академии, но больше не разговаривали. А теперь вдруг она вот здесь… Почему?

\- Ку-ши-на? – по слогам переспросила я, подойдя к забору. Довольно высокий, как она залезла? Задействовала чакру?

\- Узнала меня, - обрадовалась девчонка. – А я тут мимо гуляла и… в общем…

\- По з-заборам? – не поверила я.

\- Да, ну… В общем… - Кушина усмехнулась, подтянулась на руках и уселась на доски. На ногах у нее были зеленые штаны и синие сандалии ниндзя. – Мы как-то с тобой нехорошо расстались в прошлый раз, а в Академии больше не говорили. После того, как Асума тебя увел… - Она поджала губы. - Значит, ты – его сестра? Как мне сказали. Тогда не удивительно, почему он так себя повел в тот раз. Как у него дела? Слышала, он простудился, да?

\- Да. – Подтвердила я. Кушина понимающе кивнула, и неожиданно предложила:

\- Может, пойдем погуляем куда-нибудь?

Я удивленно наклонила голову вправо. Погулять? С девочкой, которую многие боятся? Не похоже, что она хочет мне зла, но…

\- Да не трусь, не кусаюсь я. И потом, ты же ниндзя, ты должна уметь постоять за себя, если что вдруг. - Кушина хихикнула, поставив руки на пояс. - А вообще обо мне много слухов ходит среди детей, но не всему нужно верить, что слышишь. Хорошо?

Мельком взглянув на Касуми в собственных руках, я кивнула девочке и побежала отпроситься у Бивако-сан. Еще весной обещала им не уходить без предупреждения. Получив согласие, что погуляю с Кушиной, я вернулась в сад, вышла за ограду, и мы с девочкой медленно пошли по улице куда глаза глядят, куда ноги ведут. Просто неторопливо прогуливались по вечерней улице. От усилившегося ветра я повыше натянула ворот куртки и снова кашлянула. Кушина просто смотрела по сторонам. Каждый раз встречаясь с ней взглядом, я быстро отворачивалась. Я не боюсь, я могу за себя постоять, если что... Не боюсь...

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Cc94Knv86w&feature=emb_logo)

\- Ты так смотришь... - пробормотала она.

\- А? - я вздрогнула.

\- Говорю, не надо так смотреть, будто я какая-то змея ядовитая. - Кушина не выглядела какой-то обиженной или что-то. - Ну, выкладывай, что тебе твой брат обо мне поведал? Ничего, я не обижусь, хоть буду знать, что опровергнуть.

\- Опров-в-в...

\- Как я сказала, не всем слухам нужно верить. Рассказывай, что слышала про меня? Как минимум прозвище - точно. Что еще?

\- Они гов... гов-во-орят, ч-чт-то ты... - я замолчала и, встретившись с ней взглядом, сильнее сжала в руках Касуми. Стоит ли произносить это вслух? А вдруг она и меня ударит? А если нет, то обидеться может. Мало ли...

\- Что говорят? - судя по интонации ее голоса, это был скорее не вопрос, а уточнение.

\- Что т-ты бьешь всех... - выдохнула я, мысленно уже представляя себе уже во всех подробностях злую девчонку. Но неожиданно...

\- Ну да, бью, - нехотя признала Кушина. - Но не всех и не без причины, не надо передергивать. - Она вдруг резко остановилась, и я вместе с ней. - Нет, ну а что? Кому я что сделала, чтобы заслужить кличку Помидор или Красный Перец? И только потому что я рыжая, да? Вот тебе разве не было бы обидно, если бы люди дразнили тебя только за... - Она чуть подалась вперед, изучая мое лицо, и выдала: - За вертикальные зрачки, к примеру?

Я вздрогнула. Меня и дразнили. И не хотели дружить. Не знаю, почему у меня такие глаза, у мамы и папы подобного не было. Здесь многие считают это необычным, но не страшным, предполагают, что это... это самое... Кеккей Генкай... а я так и не знаю. Но почему-то я вдруг поняла, что чувствует эта девочка.

\- Драз... нить - плохо. - Наконец, заключила я и посмотрела на свою куклу.

\- Это так. - Кушина по-доброму улыбнулась, и мы пошли дальше по улице. - Приятно, когда тебя понимают. Далеко не все дети такие злые, но некоторых приходится ставить на место. Я ведь одна тут. В смысле, - она подняла голову к небу, - все мои родственники в Деревне Водоворота остались, а меня отправили учиться сюда из-за... - Девчонка вдруг кашлянула и махнула рукой: - Ну, неважно.

Мне вспомнились слова Асумы еще за пять дней до конца лета, когда мы сидели на дереве около дома, и он впервые упомянул Кушину: _"Не понимаю, что она у нас делает, может односельчане выгнали, а папа по доброте душевной согласился пустить ее в Лист."_

\- Скрытый Лист - классное место, - продолжала она как ни в чем не бывало, - не считая, как и везде, некоторых... отдельных представителей. А в целом отлично. Сандайме Хокаге - хороший человек, мудрый правитель, учебная программа очень сильная, круче чем в Ушизогакуре. Люди доброжелательные... в основном. Твой брат и его приятели, конечно, те еще занозы в зад... - Она смущенно хихикнула, и я вместе с ней. - В общем, я этого не говорила.

Странно, идя сейчас рядом с Кушиной, я совершенно не чувствую никакого страха. Это нормально? Не бояться того, кого многие опасаются? Хотя меня тоже в Кири как только не называли дети из-за внешности... Узнаю в ней себя, за что Кушина начинает мне нравиться все больше... хоть и болтает чрезвычайно много, даже гораздо больше, чем Цунаде и ее подруги.

\- Пошли на качели, - предложила она, когда мы проходили рядом с детской площадкой в парке. Уже вечер, но погода относительно теплая, и детей вокруг много. Но никто не обращал на нас внимания.

Оглядевшись, я зябко повела плечами. Почему-то и жарко, и холодно одновременно. Хотелось пить и спать... но идти домой в то же время нет желания. Только я увидела свободные качели, вдруг рядом раздался радостный голос:

\- Шина! Эй!

\- Фай? - Кушина обернулась на звук. Я тоже, и увидела идущую по улице девочку. По виду ровесница моей знакомой, только черноволосая как я, нос острый и чуть загнут вверх, щеки в веснушках, глаза большие и темные, тонкие брови, лоб прикрыт челкой, из-под которой виднеется повязка ниндзя с символом Скрытого Листа. Длина волос у девочки примерно до талии. Но, учитывая, что она, как и Кушина, выше меня на две головы, как таковая длина у нас одинаковая. Одета девочка была в белую толстовку и так же черные штаны, на правом бедре сумка для метательного оружия, ну и на ногах синие сандалии ниндзя. В каждой руке по два пакета, из которых торчат лук, хлеб и еще что-то виднеется.

(Хасегава Фаэтон):

\- А я думаю, ты или не ты, - заговорила она, подойдя к нам. - Вроде ты, но никогда не видела тебя с маленькими. - Встретившись взглядом со мной, она никак не отреагировала.

Маленькими... Это она меня имеет в виду, да? Я удивленно уставилась на Кушину. Та выставила левую руку в мою сторону:

\- Знакомься, это Орочимару. - Она дальше указала на ту девочку: - Хасегава Фаэтон, моя одноклассница.

\- И тоже Генин, - вдруг с какой-то особой гордостью заметила эта девочка по имени Фаэтон, переложив оба пакета в левую руку и правой указав себе на лоб. - Если ты знаешь, что это такое.

\- Знает. Орочимару тоже студентка Академии.

Я кивнула, хотя и удивилась ее реакции. Показалось, или она обиделась на что-то?.. Кушина наклонилась на мне и на ухо прошептала:

\- Не обращай внимания, она всегда так болезненно реагирует, если эти ее достижения не отметить.

\- Я все слышала! - надулась Фаэтон. - Это вам, талантливым и сверхсильным волшебникам везет. Кому-то приходится из кожи вон лезть, чтобы доказать, что они тоже чего-то достойны.

Волшебникам? Я удивленно моргнула. Многие обычные люди сравнивают ниндзя с магами и колдунами, еще в Киригакуре я про это слышала, и здесь, в Конохе, тоже. Да и сами некоторые шиноби описывают наши возможности как магию.

\- Ну да ладно, без разницы. - Фаэтон вдруг шагнула к Кушине и сквозь зубы процедила, косясь в мою сторону: - Надеюсь, ты ей обо мне не сболтнешь?

\- Про это и так все знают, кому надо, но... нет. - Отозвалась Кушина тоже шепотом.

\- Все равно не стоит. Мне в начальных классах и так дразнилок хватало. - И уже громче объявила: - Ладно, пойду. Надо еду домой закинуть. Вечером приходи, мама пирог испечь собиралась.

\- О-о, ягодный! - Кушина поднесла сцепленные ладони к левой щеке и согнула правую ногу в колене, оставаясь стоять на левой. Я отвернулась и тихо кашлянула в кулак из-за усилившегося першения в горле. Жарко, и голова снова сильнее болеть начинает почему-то... Надеюсь, это сейчас пройдет. Пусть пройдет.

\- Да, именно, - подтвердила Фаэтон, девчонки не обращали на меня внимания. Только сейчас сообразила, Хасегава... Знаю еще мальчика с такой фамилией, Мичи, из команды Асумы. По виду эта девочка и он похожи, может, они брат и сестра? Надо спросить у Асумы при случае. Ни для чего, просто интересно.

\- Э-эй? - голос Кушины заставил меня вздрогнуть. Оглядевшись, я обнаружила, что девочки по имени Фаэтон уже рядом нет. Куда она делась, интересно? Рыжеволосая девочка как-то взволнованно нахмурилась: - Ты себя хорошо чувствуешь?

Нет, подумала я, но кивнула утвердительно. Не хочу ей говорить... Подул ветер, поднявший пыль и упавшие листья. Огненные волосы Кушины красиво всколыхнулись, она еще при этом голову повернула в сторону потока воздуха. Я стояла к нему спиной, и у меня такого красивого движения в нужный момент не получилось, хотя я попыталась повторить ее жест.

\- Дождь будет скоро, - заключила она, глядя в хмурое небо. - Ну что, еще погуляем пока, или как?

\- Да, - согласилась я и выдавила улыбку. Хочется гулять, несмотря на то, что мне нехорошо. Не хочу домой, не хочу, чтобы Бивако-сан заметила. Но если вдруг это простуда, то она и так все поймет.

Кушина усмехнулась и быстрым шагом направилась от площадки в сторону пруда рядом, там был небольшой деревянный пирс, но без каких-либо лодок, просто для красоты. Такие во многих парках здесь имелись. Этот еще красиво накрывался занавесом ветвей плакучей ивы, что росла рядом.

\- Фаэтон со мной в одном классе учится, - снова пояснила Кушина по пути, - девчонка немного специфичная, знаешь. Хотя не удивительно. В твоем возрасте над ней многие в Академии смеялись.

\- П-почему? - удивилась я.

\- Ну-у... Другая она, скажем так. Но хорошая.

Другая, смеялись... Где-то я уже слышала это. И с Кушиной то же самое... Ее дразнили. И меня дома. Почему-то я почувствовала к ней эдакое расположение. 

Ступив на пирс, Кушина бросила свой рюкзак на доски, опустилась на четвереньки и нависла над водной гладью, вглядываясь в нее. Я села на колени справа от нее и снова кашлянула. Похоже, со мной действительно происходит то же самое, что и с Асумой. Надеюсь, нет... Пусть это пройдет...

\- Ты точно не заболела? - участливо спросила девочка, оторвавшись от созерцания темной воды. Я мотнула головой и, отвернувшись, потерла лицо. Горло щиплет еще больше... Но я молчу. - Ну ладно. А то мне кажется, ты сейчас бледнее чем раньше. - Кушина придвинула к себе сумку и что-то начала в ней искать. Вытащила какую-то тетрадку, вырвала из нее листок и начала его складывать, видимо формируя некую фигуру. И я не ошиблась: меньше чем через минуту у нее в руках оказался собранный кораблик. - Вот. - Кушина опустила его на воду. Среди упавших в озеро листьев бумажное изделие слегка покачивалось на волнах, создаваемых легким ветром. - Весной, конечно, круче, когда снег начинает таять, и по водостокам стекает вода. Опустишь кораблик в ручей, и его несет течением, а ты бежишь рядом и наблюдаешь за ним. Ты когда-нибудь это делала?

\- Да. - Я сглотнула и отвернулась. Она задает вопросы... пробуждающие воспоминания. 

_Мы так делали... Первая весна в моей жизни. Ранняя весна. Снег, солнце, не холодно... Мама держит меня на руках, папа что-то белое опускает в быстро текущий узкий ручей. Тогда мне не было знакомо понятие "бумажный кораблик"._

_\- Мару, смотри-смотри-смотри! - мама вместе со мной побежала вдоль ручья. - Кораблик плывет. Кораблик!_

_\- Катятя! - я указала на белое нечто в воде и стала тянуть к нему руки. Тогда мне все было интересно... И весело._

\- Знаешь, Орочимару, ты какая-то грустная для ребенка своего возраста... и очень пугливая для шиноби, - рыжеволосая девочка смотрела на меня оценивающе. - И в смысле не только в данный момент. - Я промолчала. Что ей сказать? Познакомились мы с Кушиной только недавно, она ничего не знает и не должна. Девчонка окинула взглядом ветки деревьев над нашими головами и хихикнула: - Полная противоположность своему брату.

\- Эт-то п-п-п... плохо? - на всякий случай уточнила я.

\- Н-нет, что ты! - тут же возразила она. - Это... по-другому. Но ничего, Академия сделает из тебя настоящую ниндзя. - Она запнулась. – Да и какой может быть повод для печали, не пойму? У тебя крутая семья, и как у дочери самого Хокаге у тебя может быть все, что угодно!

\- Н-но н-не-е лю-юди, - глядя на бегущую по воде рябь мне захотелось заплакать. Зачем я это вслух сказала? Он говорил, что если бы мог вернуть их, то...

\- Люди? - удивленно переспросила Кушина и вдруг напряглась, ее фиолетовые глаза потрясенно расширились: - Оу... прости... - Она тут же погрустнела, голос упал почти до шепота: - Ты поэтому заикаешься? С кем-то что-то случилось... и... ты видела?

Я вздрогнула. Зачем вообще это сказала? Она что, будет смеяться? Побежит кому-то рассказывать, а потом они будут меня дразнить? Или жалеть? Здесь, в Конохе, люди смотрят на меня иначе... Невраждебно. Благодаря влиянию Хирузена-сана, вероятно. А может быть они просто другие. И внешне тоже. Вот у Кушины глаза фиолетовые, почти как у моей мамы, у Куренай - красные, говорят, у Второго Хокаге тоже были красные глаза... Я ведь не делала вам акцент, что у папы по цвету глаза были как мои, только зрачки обычные... Не важно. В Киригакуре люди более, как бы сказать, пугливые. Они даже своих шиноби побаиваются... По крайней мере, мне так казалось несколько раз... Не важно.

\- Что произошло? - осторожно спросила Кушина. Боковым зрением я заметила, как девчонка протянула ко мне левую руку, намереваясь прикоснуться, но ее пальцы так и застыли в воздухе.

Побалакав свою левую руку в воде, я подогнала поближе уплывающий бумажный кораблик. Странно. Иногда при мысли о прошлом мне хочется плакать от осознания, что этого не вернуть... в иное время наоборот хочется улыбаться, вспоминая приятные моменты, а иногда приходит чувство эдакой смеси грусти и безразличия... будто это было не со мной...

\- Не хочешь говорить?

Подтянув колени к груди, я обняла их руками и просто молча стала смотреть на воду. Я не видела всего, но знаю, чувствовала, мне сказали... и показали. Зачем она хочет это знать? Любопытство? На весеннем фестивале Цунаде спросила у Хирузена-сана, почему я молчу, и он не стал говорить, даже попросил ее не спрашивать меня про это. Спасибо ему. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то еще знал... Не хочу жалости, тем более от чужих.

\- Ну ладно, - на мое молчание Кушина решила сдаться. – Не важно. Забудь.

\- З-з-заб-б-быть?.. - обалдело переспросила я, уже чувствуя усиливающуюся в груди злость. Не могу я забыть, даже если бы хотела. А если бы и могла, то не стала бы! Как можно... что она говорит...

\- В смысле то, что я сказала, забудь… - похоже от моей реакции на эти слова ей стало неловко. – Я вовсе не хотела тебя чем-то обидеть. Извини. Жизнь шиноби гораздо сложнее, чем у обычного человека. Мы - защитники, у нас огромные сверхспособности, но и не меньшая сверхзадача - защищать мир и простых людей от всевозможных угроз, если таковые возникнут. А мы пока, - она хихикнула, - по большей части прячемся от людей. - Кушина закусила губу и пошевелила левым указательным пальцем все еще державшийся наплаву бумажный кораблик. - Я про то, что кто знает, с чем нам придется столкнуться, жизнь продолжается, и... не стоит сдаваться. Вместо того чтобы только грустить о том, чего у нас нет или не будет... Может... стоит обратить внимание на то, что у нас есть? 

Что у меня есть… Я посмотрела на левую ладонь. Люди, что приняли меня к себе… Дали все, что имеют сами, хотя и были не обязаны этого делать. Я доставила им столько проблем, хоть никто этого мне не говорит. Но я-то знаю все равно. Почему? Даже василиск Манда не знает, как он сказал тогда. Где бы я была, если бы не они? Отвернувшись от Кушины, я уставилась на бегущие по воде мелкие волны. Семья… другая.

\- Ты - хороший человек, Мару, я чувствую. А хорошие люди не должны грустить.

Снова подняв глаза на Кушину, я легонько получила от нее пальцем по носу. Девочка смотрела на меня с искренней улыбкой и добротой. Даже не верится, что это именно ее так боится Асума, да и не только он. За что? И почему, интересно, ее-то могли дразнить? Не понимаю.

Через несколько минут пошел мелкий моросящий холодный дождь, и пришлось возвращаться домой. К счастью, у Кушины в рюкзаке был зонтик, поэтому мы почти не промокли. Девочка довела меня до самого крыльца дома, чтобы мне не пришлось мокнуть, идя по саду без зонта, а потом ушла. Мне уже стало совсем плохо: нос тяжелый, горло першило, и еще лицо было горячим, и почему-то все тело болело. Совсем не как после тренировок, по-другому. Хотелось спать… и плакать. Я помню это, так всегда было при температуре.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-HFonn0kkQ&feature=emb_logo)

Стоило только войти в дом, как я столкнулась с Айяно-сан. Та сразу заметила мой нездоровый вид и позвала Бивако, которая, пощупав мой лоб, быстро отвела меня наверх, велела раздеться и лечь в постель. Айяно по ее распоряжению принесла градусник, а смерив мне температуру, Бивако-сан посмотрела на меня с осуждением:

\- Тридцать семь и восемь. Орочимару, почему ты молчала?! Господи, ну что ж за дети такие… Что один, что другая.

Я в ответ заплакала из-за усилившегося чувства вины и просто потому что мне было жарко, плохо и больно. Стеснялась ей сказать… Упоминала уже, я всегда редко болела, раз в год где-то, как раз осенью или зимой, в сезон простуд, как пап говорил. На моей памяти ни он, ни мама не болели, и мне было обидно, почему я не могу быть такой.

Айяно-сан принесла стакан с теплой пузырящейся жидкостью, и Бивако велела мне выпить все до дна. По вкусу было похоже на горьковатый апельсин, но боль в горле временно отступила. Бивако-сан укрыла меня еще одним одеялом, которое достала из шкафа, и села рядом.

\- Завтра никакой Академии, - заключила она, снова положив руку на мой лоб, а потом потрогала и щеки. – С Асумой дома останешься. Не волнуйся, все это скоро пройдет, через несколько дней. Асуме вон уже гораздо лучше, температуры нет.

Я повернулась на правый бок, лицом к стене. Никакой Академии… Но я хочу! Хочу учиться, хочу быть здоровой, хочу… чтобы это прошло. Все тело ноет, жарко, голова гудит, и в горле неприятное чувство. И обидно. Не понимаю, чему Асума радовался: в том, чтобы болеть, нет ничего хорошего. Интересно, если мне завтра нельзя на учебу, то к Хэне-сан тоже идти не придется? Я хочу разговаривать, не заикаясь, но это так трудно, так обидно, что не получается… Что хочется молчать. 

Вечером мне стало совсем плохо, температура поднялась еще выше, ломота в теле ушла, уступив место жару и слабости. Есть не хотелось, ни на что реагировать не хотелось, было желание спать и плакать. В голову лезли всякие грустные мысли и снова тоска по прошлому. За темным окном было слышно, как стучит по подоконникам осенний дождь, который не прекращался с тех пор, как я вернулась домой с прогулки с Кушиной. Рядом на тумбочке горела настольная лампа, я лежала на правом боку лицом к стене, около которой стояла кровать, и смотрела на висевшие картины. Я никогда не умела рисовать. Пыталась, но все выходило так карикатурно и примитивно... Мои рисунки ничем не отличались от того, что умели другие дети, но, зная, как некоторые взрослые могли это делать...

Послышался звук открывающейся двери. Сначала я думала, это Асума опять, он недавно заходил, но мать отправила его в собственную комнату, но, судя по шагам, это вовсе не он.

\- Эй, не спишь? - Хирузен-сан подошел к кровати и сел на край. Я перевернулась на спину, тоже сразу садясь, и кашлянула. В голове туман, но я не люблю лежать, особенно когда рядом кто-то есть. - Как ты? - Мужчина прикоснулся к моему лбу и надавил на плечи, заставив снова опуститься на спину. - Ну-ка ложись обратно. Значит, заразилась от Асумы? Мы же не просто так тебя к нему не пускали.

Они не пускали. Но я хотела увидеться... Если бы послушалась, всего этого могло и не случиться, наверное. А он сам и Бивако-сан ко мне заходят... Вдруг и они...

\- А вы н-не за-за-за...

\- Нет, не заболею, не переживай, - Хирузен-сан с улыбкой погладил меня по голове. - Все будет хорошо, все пройдет.

\- Не л-л-люблю б-б-болеть... - пожаловалась я.

\- Понимаю, - мужчина улыбнулся, - сам никогда не любил это. Не волнуйся, через несколько дней ты полностью поправишься, будто ничего и не случилось.

Скорее бы, подумалось мне. Пусть это кончится, пусть пройдет. Глаза закрываются, жарко...

\- Асума переживает, - снова заговорил Хирузен-сан, его голос уже казался мне почему-то тише,- возмутился, что Бивако его к тебе не пустила, мол он-то выздоравливает уже.

Я хочу увидеть Асуму, успела подумать я, засыпая. Хочу...

...слышен чей-то шепот, звук шагов и закрывающейся двери, в комнате было темно, только свет уличных фонарей проникал в окна. Мне было жарко, во рту сухо, горло горело... Шевелиться было тяжело, одеяло казалось неимоверно тяжелым. Жарко... и холодно одновременно. От всех этих ощущений снова хотелось сильно заплакать. Пусть это кончится быстрее...

Рядом кто-то есть. Или же нет? Кто-то, кого не нужно бояться, кто не даст меня в обиду...

\- Па... па-а-ап... - выдохнула я почти шепотом и закашляла. Он здесь, или мне показалось? Пусть придет... Пусть останется. Раньше, когда я болела, папа в шутку называл меня угольком. Догадываетесь, наверное, почему. - Папа-а-а... - Было страшно: вдруг рядом никого нет? Может, мне только показалось...

\- Тише-тише, все хорошо, - неожиданно отвечает мужской голос, - Мару, не волнуйся... Я здесь...

Чувствую, как его рука касается моего лба и проводит по волосам. Это успокаивает, хотя голова болит жутко, и внутри у меня по-прежнему все пылает. Хочу взять папу за руку, но одеяло такое тяжелое, не удается вытащить из-под него даже собственные руки. Долго глаза держать открытыми не могу, все равно кругом темно.

Рядом слышно движение, тихий плеск, и вот мне на лоб опускается что-то прохладное и влажное, сразу принося небольшое облегчение. Не знаю и не вижу происходящего... рядом папа... простуда пройдет, так всегда бывает.

\- Спи, - тихо прошептал он и погладил мое левое плечо, - мы рядом.

Знаю и верю. Быстрее бы это закончилось. Ненавижу болеть. Для кого-то это радость – повод пропустить школу. Для меня прежде всего жутко неприятные ощущения. Так и хочется засунуть в себя руку, схватить эту заразу за горло и вытащить, а потом выбросить. Бороться со сном не получается, хотя я пытаюсь, поскольку папа где-то здесь… А если я выпаду из реальности даже на секунду, его может не оказаться рядом.

\- Не уходи… - чувствую, что падаю куда-то в неизвестность… Но сопротивляться совершенно не могу. Устала… Очень. – Н-не ух-х-ходи…

\- Я с тобой... Обещаю.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=st6R08flASk&feature=emb_logo)

_Кругом облака, красиво подсвеченные лучами заходящего солнца, над головой чистое небо, окрашенное в смесь бирюзового, розового и желтого цветов. Я уже видела такое раньше… Не знаю, что происходит, и каким образом я сюда попала, но чувствую: надо идти вперед._

_\- Время – это все, Мару… Однажды ты поймешь…_

_Мама? Шаг за шагом продолжаю двигаться вперед, жмурясь от солнечных лучей, вижу перед собой темный женский силуэт… Похоже, она стоит спиной ко мне. Длинные волосы красиво развеваются на ветру, который слегка колышет и ее просторное одеяние, на голове незнакомки еще большая треугольная шляпа как у Хирузена-сана... по контуру похожа. Я не могу понять, кто эта женщина, она выглядит как тень, состоящая из клубов дыма, но почему-то меня тянет к ней… Но это не мама. Нет. Ощущения те же, как и когда я встретила в похожем месте неизвестную, что так на меня похожа…_

__

_\- Здравствуй, Орочимару, - женщина-тень поворачивается ко мне, заставляя тут же остановиться. Голос точно не мамин. – Не пугайся, я тебя не обижу._

_Нет? Внимательно рассматриваю дымчатый силуэт, надеясь увидеть хоть какие-то черты лица, но не могу. И, тем не менее, мне не страшно. От нее не исходит никакой опасности. И все равно мне интересно..._

_\- Кто вы?_

_\- Я - твой друг, - спокойно отвечает женщина-тень, протягивая мне правую руку. - Не нужно меня бояться._

_А я и не боюсь, мелькнуло у меня в голове, левая рука потянулась к ней в ответ. Когда наши ладони встретились, я невольно вздрогнула: хоть по виду незнакомка будто бы и состояла из клубов дыма, ее рука была осязаемая и теплая, будто передо мной настоящий человек. Я улыбнулась и почему-то была уверена, что призрачная неизвестная - тоже. Сказала, что она мой друг… И знаете, что удивительно, я ей поверила._

_Далее произошло непредвиденное: откуда-то подул сильный ветер, поток которого образовал вокруг нас разноцветную воронку из облаков, подхватил и понес куда-то вдаль. Я не чувствовала собственного веса, не могла и не желала сопротивляться несущему меня воздушному потоку, страшно не было, даже наоборот... Чувство волнения, восхищения, любопытства... И даже ни единой мысли, как это остановить, как вернуться назад, туда, откуда я пришла... Где бы это ни было._

_Держась за руки, мы летели в водовороте ярких красок, то и дело сменяющихся событий и лиц. Вот мирная и спокойная Коноха далеко под нами, я со стороны вижу себя уже старше, на лбу такая же, как у Асумы повязка с символом скрытого листа. Рядом три тени: высокая и две примерно с меня ростом. Вижу древний храм перед долиной, окруженный кольцом огня... Потом ночь, все горит, летят огненные шары, кругом сражения, вижу чем-то похожих на маму и папу людей, прыгающих в бушующий огонь, но не успеваю их остановить... Мы снова падаем, и вдруг оказываемся на правом крыле черного боевого самолета, похожего на птицу..._

__

_(Черная Птица в X-Men Evloution здесь - Тацу, истребитель с ИИ):_

_Рядом по воздуху плывет огромный фиолетовый в черную полоску змей, напоминающий василиска Манду... Я иду по каменистой заснеженной тропе на высокую гору, впереди заброшенный храм, его массивные двери открываются, и меня встречают две женщины, похожие на незнакомку из моего видения, что выглядела как взрослая я. Только у одной из них была челка, а у другой зрачки не вертикальные, а круглые. Обе поклонились мне и растворились во внезапной вспышке яркого света._

__

_( Тора, будущий компаньон Орочимару, андроид-охранник)_

__

_(Тори, будущий компаньон Орочимару, андроид-исследователь)_

_Потом почему-то сквозь туман я поднимаюсь на высокий обрыв, откуда открывается потрясающе красивый вид на Коноху, со мной какие-то люди, которых я не знаю, но чувствую, что они свои, их много. Далеко впереди вижу еще два темных силуэта: мужчина и женщина, не знаю, кто они, не понимаю, во что одеты, различаю только, что у женщины длинные волосы до середины бедер, а у мужчины на голове шлем ниндзя с двумя длинными узкими лентами, идущими от макушки. Эти двое стоят друг напротив друга, а потом крепко обнимаются как после долгой и тяжелой разлуки. От этого мне почему-то становится радостно... Они нашли друг друга, встретились вновь, простили и приняли... Откуда я это все знаю? Что происходит?_

_Солнце светит все ярче, перед глазами все белеет, окружающая действительность постепенно исчезает... И последнее, что я вижу - очертания Тени в длинной робе и шляпе, дым вокруг нее рассеивается, и я с удивлением обнаруживаю, что это та самая... незнакомка, похожая на меня. Мы встречались однажды..._

__

...когда я открыла глаза, первым, что увидела, был бело-коричневый потолок моей комнаты. Судя по тому, что за окном солнечно, это уже следующий день. На часах 9:12 утра. По-прежнему жарко, но голова уже не болит, хотя нос тяжелый, и в горле чувство, будто кто-то схватил меня за шею и давит. Хочется пить. Убрав со лба белое полотенце и заметив на тумбочке возле кровати наполненный стакан, я потянулась к нему, поднесла ко рту дрожащими руками и в мгновение осушила до дна. Вода оказалась не водой, а тем же лекарством, что и вчера, со вкусом горького апельсина. Рядом никого. Сон? Этот водоворот красок, людей и событий оказался просто сном? Какой он был странный и яркий. Мне почему-то захотелось снова туда, пережить все еще раз, понять, что это значит...

Через несколько минут вошла Бивако-сан, чему я очень удивилась: не думала, она останется дома. Раз теперь оба ее ребенка заболели, то как она нас оставит. Асума хоть и большой, но все равно... большой ребенок. Ну а я... Ну да.

Асуму сегодня ко мне в комнату пустили, чему были ради и я, и он. Мальчик чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, и через дня два ему уже можно будет возвращаться в Академию. Он, однако, поинтересовался у мамы, что в связи с приближающимися выходными нельзя ли ему пойти на учебу с начала следующей недели, да и потом, как он сказал "кто-то же должен присматривать за ребенком", это он меня имел в виду. Зато гулять попросился раньше.

За день мы успели посмотреть три фильма-экшена и еще мальчишка через компьютер в моей комнате подключился к своему и, запустив одну игру-стрелялку, рассказывал и показывал мне, как играть. Мне пришлось вылезти из постели и сесть рядом с ним за монитор, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее.

\- Маме не говори, - шепнул он, я кивнула и оглянулась на дверь.

Через некоторое время, когда послышались шаги, мальчишка быстро выключил игру, но его мама таки заметила нас и снова велела мне быстро возвращаться в постель. Асума выкрутился, сказал, что хотел мне показать одну вещь на компьютере.

Вечером зашла Кушина Узумаки, принесшая нам с Асумой домашние задания. Мы в это время сидели на кровати в моей комнате и играли в шахматы, когда раздался стук в дверь, и в проходе появились Бивако-сан и огненно рыжая девочка.

\- Ребята, к вам гости.

\- Ты... - приемный брат сжал кулаки.

\- И тебе привет, - сдержанно ответила она, выставив перед собой несколько книг и свитков, - домашние задания вам принесла. Мару, здравствуй. Как дела? - Я улыбнулась. Неожиданно было ее здесь увидеть. Кушина положила свою ношу на стол и пояснила ему: - Орочимару сегодня не была в Академии, слышала, она тоже заболела, и я вызвалась помочь.

\- Предусмотрительно, - буркнул Асума, скрестив руки на груди. Мать мальчика смерила его строгим взглядом.

\- Ладно, - Кушина вздохнула и хлопнула себя по бедрам, - пойду. Выздоравливай скорее, Мару. - Она осеклась и добавила: - И ты тоже, Асума.

\- Хочешь лимонный кекс? - просила Бивако-сан у девочки, когда они выходили из комнаты, - как раз только что испекла для этих двоих и...

Дверь закрылась. Мы с Асумой посмотрели друг на друга, и мальчишка лишь покачал головой:

\- Не понимаю, как ты можешь с ней дружить. Это же сумасшедший Красный Перец!

Дружить? Мы только один раз погуляли вместе и поговорили несколько раз. Но эта Кушина мне уже понравилась. Возможно, в ней я просто видела себя. Только она, в отличие от меня, давала сдачи своим обидчикам. Мне папа и мама говорили, что надо как можно меньше привлекать к себе внимания, говорили, что со временем все изменится... Ну да, изменилось, когда я оказалась здесь. И еще, а вот как Асума может со мной дружить? У меня же зрачки вертикальные. Но я решила никак не передавать ему эти свои мысли, чтобы не обижать. Мальчик и так на взводе из-за прихода Кушины.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LwGyIIZQ_PM&feature=emb_logo)

А следующий день был... моим днем рождения. 27 октября. Проснувшись утром по-прежнему с температурой, болью в голове и горле, а так же слабостью, я с грустью поняла, что мне уже не пять, а шесть лет... До момента старалась об этом не думать, не говорила никому, не хотела, чтобы вообще об этом хоть кто-то упоминал. Пусть это будет обычный день, я буду стараться не плакать, а если и вспоминать, то лишь в одиночестве. Они не знают, никогда не спрашивали меня, а я не говорила. Раньше я любила свои дни рождения, а теперь... Другой семье даже знать об этом не нужно. Так я решила, что это будет моя миссия ниндзя - не...

Стоило только сесть, как эта мысль тут же улетучилась, уступив место удивлению: вся комната была украшена связками розовых и белых шаров на золотых лентах, на тумбочке возле кровати стояла большая ваза с фруктами и коробка конфет. Что это... Мне почему-то стало страшно. Украшений было очень много… Раньше бы обрадовалась такой необычной красоте, а теперь сначала пугаюсь всего, а потом только думаю. Медленно встав на ноги, я подошла к ближайшей связке шаров, что была в ногах кровати, тронула один пальцем и снова огляделась. Что все это значит?

Вдруг дверь чуть открылась и, просунувший в комнату голову Асума удивленно воскликнул:

\- Ой, привет! Ты не спишь! - он распахнул дверь полностью и запрыгнул в комнату, затем обернулся и позвал: - Ма-ам, па-ап, Мару проснулась!

\- Асума?? - выдохнула я, удивленная его поведением. В комнату вошла Бивако-сан, держащая в руках что-то розовое, а связка шаров на столе с хлопком превратилась в облако дыма, из которого вышел Хирузен-сан. Я так и подскочила. Иллюзорное дзюцу... Он был здесь все это время? 

\- С днем рождения, малыш! - Сарутоби-сан подхватил меня на руки. - Шесть лет бывает раз в жизни. - Потрогав мои щеки и лоб, мужчина тут же стал серьезным: - Все еще температура... Ну-ка... - Он усадил меня на кровать. - Рано тебе еще бегать.

\- Сейчас померяем... - Бивако-сан подошла ко мне и улыбнулась: - Но сначала... - Она вручила мне бело-розовую коробку, что держала в руках, на которой был нарисован кукольный домик Лего с несколькими маленькими куклами для него, а Хокаге еще вытащил из-за спины черную коробку, на которой был нарисован черный ширококрылый самолет. Почему-то мне вдруг вспомнился недавний сон.

\- Радиоуправляемый, только собрать надо. Я подумал, если у тебя такие склонности к математике, конструирование тебе тоже понравится.

Даже не верилось, что все это мне... Зачем? Не надо было...

\- Когда полностью поправишься, мы вместе его построим и испытаем на улице. Согласна?

Я не успела ответить, как Асума тут же вставил:

\- А у меня такой винтокрыл есть! Устроим авиашоу, вот будет круто!

\- Уж и не знаю, ей ты это купил или себе, - процедила Бивако-сан, обращаясь к своему мужу. Тот состроил невинное выражение лица и развел руками.

Мне даже не верилось. Откуда они все это узнали? Я же только хотела... Хотела... Глаза начали наполняться слезами, я не могла понять, как себя вести, и от этого стало еще и обидно. Они не должны были...

\- Эй, ты чего вдруг? - Асума растерянно посмотрел на родителей.

\- Орочимару? - Бивако-сан села справа от меня. - Тебе плохо?

\- Как... как вы у-у-узнали?.. О моем дне рож… рожд-ения… - спросила я, почти шепотом. И в самом деле, откуда? Я не говорила. Ну точно же. Ни разу.

\- Благодаря Иноичи-сану, - ответил мне Хокаге, - помнишь, он назвал твое имя и возраст?

Прикрыв глаза, я кивнула. Лес, догорающий пожар, шесть ниндзя, среди которых Хирузен-сан и этот Иноичи-сан. Я помню…

_\- Тебе удалось узнать имя девочки?_

_\- Орочимару. Девочке пять лет, и ее зовут Орочимару._

Интересно, что еще они про меня узнали? Имена мамы и папы... В моей жизни не было ничего такого, и кто убил их, я не знаю. И они не знают. Иначе бы сказали мне, да?

\- Сп... спасибо... - я не могла сдержать улыбку. - Спасибо.

\- С днем рождения, мелюзка! - Асума легонько толкнул меня кулаком в левое плечо.

Потом Хирузен-сан ушел, обещал вечером, когда он вернется, мы все отпразднуем мой день рождения, только мы вчетвером, а когда поя простуда пройдет, можно будет сделать это уже в более широком кругу семьи, пригласив его родителей и других их родственноиков, к примеру, и тех новых друзей, которых я бы хотела видеть.

\- Рюо-сан сказал, Цунаде спрашивала про тебя, - заметил он перед уходом. - Она передает тебе привет и пожелание скорейшего выздоровления.

Цунаде обо мне спрашивала? Я удивленно моргнула. Ого... неожиданно. Я не думала даже, сама ее несколько раз вспоминала, как и других детей из нашего класса, думала о том, как им повезло не простудиться. Хочу увидеть ее, и Кушину тоже, что бы Асума про эту девочку ни думал. Она мне понравилась, надеюсь, слухи о ней - просто слухи.

Бивако-сан сегодня тоже вынуждена была уйти на несколько часов, обещала скоро вернуться, а нас с Асумой оставила на попечение Айяно-сан. Я все равно большую часть дня никуда не выходила, к новым игрушкам не притрагивалась, пока не было желания играть - не ожидала таких подарков, уж долго думала, как не выдать свой день рождения, но не получилось. Но чтобы просто не лежать и смотреть в окна, я решила начать делать домашнюю работу. Несколько довольно простых заданий по математике, письменное упражнение по японскому языку, прочитать заданные параграфы по истории... ну и пока теоретические задания по будущей практике дзюцу.

Асума выпросил у мамы разрешение сегодня погулять на улице, та согласилась с условием, что он перед этим выполнит все свои задания, что вчера принесла Кушина. Большую часть первой половины дня он провел в своей комнате за домашней работой. Когда Бивако-сан вернулась, я читала учебник по техникам шиноби, которые мы еще будем изучать в этом году. Субституция, трансформация, концентрация чакры и направление ее в нужные каналы в теле, что позволяет ходить по воде, как это делал Асума, или по вертикальным поверхностям... это я уже пробовала, да.

Слова Кушины то и дело снова и снова возникали в моей голове. Те, которые она сказала мне, когда мы гуляли. Нужно радоваться тому, что мы имеем. За время болезни эта мысль то и дело посещала меня. Что, если я... Ох, еще раз. Что, если я вдруг... буду называть их... не по именам, а... Вы догадались, наверное, как. Это будет проще выговорить, и... кто знает... Если они мне позволят, конечно. Я об этом задумывалась еще будучи в больнице после нападения теней тогда в лесу. А вдруг нет? Может, им это не понравится? Но та светящаяся метка... если он меня назвал одной из них, даже своей дочерью... Все равно боюсь спрашивать. Но если я этого не сделаю, то... так и буду гадать и стесняться. Они хорошие люди, и хотя ни при каких обстоятельствах не заменят мне маму и папу, но... Может быть... если... То надо хотя бы задать этот вопрос.

Выбравшись из постели, я, немного пошатываясь, добралась до двери. Жарко как утром уже не было, но слабость по-прежнему присутствовала, и голова немного кружилась. Однако я не хотела отступать. А то не решусь потом, придется снова собираться с мыслями. Выглянула в коридор, но никого не увидела и не услышала, только стрелочные часы тикают на стене неподалеку. Где все? Асума у себя или еще гуляет?

Тихо ступая босыми ногами, я дошла до лестницы и, держась за перила, спустилась с лестницы и прислушалась. Никого, и тишина. Сначала мне показалось, что все ушли, но на всякий случай я решила убедиться. Сначала заглянула в гостиную, потом на кухню... Войдя туда, сразу захотелось есть. Из-за температуры до этого потребности в еде я вовсе не испытывала, и приходилось заставлять себя, поскольку родители Асумы настаивали. А сейчас... Не важно. Здесь тоже никого. Прошлась еще по первому этажу и тут увидела знакомую спину в дальнем углу одной из комнат. Бивако-сан сидела на полу перед небольшим мольбертом и что-то рисовала. Рассветное (или закатное?) небо, по которому летит стая птиц, озеро, цветущая сакура на берегу… А цвета такие же красочные, как и во сне, что я видела прошлой ночью. Красиво… Жаль, я не умею рисовать так...

Сцепив руки в замок, я подошла к женщине на расстояние вытянутой руки. Ступала тихо, как меня учили мама и папа, а потом и учитель в Академии… Бивако не слышала меня и продолжала рисовать. На момент мелькнула мысль отступить, уйти, пока она меня не заметила, но тогда… Тогда я буду жалеть о том, чего не сделала не меньше, чем если получу отказ. Я боюсь… и хочу это сделать. Ладно, спрошу.

\- Б-бивако-сан... – тихо обратилась я к женщине и сильно закашлялась. Пока молчала, позывов к кашлю не было. Женщина от неожиданности вздрогнула и резко обернулась ко мне:

\- Мару? Боже… зачем ты встала? Как себя чувствуешь? - Она отложила кисть и, поднявшись на колени, пощупала мой лоб, а потом на секунду коснулась его губами и заключила: - Температуры вроде нет, слава богу. Но все равно лучше пока не стоит тебе... - Глядя мне в глаза, она вдруг напряглась: - Что такое? 

Ну вот, подумалось мне... сейчас или никогда. Хотя уже мысленно представляю ее отказ... но, тем не менее... Сделав глубокий вдох и поборов новый приступ кашля, я сцепила пальцы рук и тихо спросила:

\- М-м-можно я… буду наз… назыв-в-вать в-в-вас... мамой?

У женщины перехватило дыхание, кисточка выпала из рук, глаза заблестели... На мгновение мне показалось, что я обидела своим вопросом, но вдруг Бивако притянула меня к себе и крепко обняла. Немного растерявшись, я обняла женщину в ответ.

\- Конечно, малышка, конечно можно, - прошептала она. Могу поклясться, что почувствовала, как она улыбнулась, и у меня в груди возникло какое-то радостное чувство, словно нечто, терзавшее меня до этого, чуть ослабило хватку. Не исчезло, нет. Я знаю, она не моя настоящая мама, и никогда ею не станет, но... все равно в тот момент стало как-то спокойнее.

_\- ...вместо того чтобы только грустить о том, чего у нас нет или не будет... Может... стоит обратить внимание на то, что у нас есть?_

_\- ...они погибли не для того, чтобы ты страдала. Они хотели, чтобы ты жила._

Семья... другая семья... Все еще держась за Бивако... приемную маму... я посмотрела на свою левую ладонь. Символ клана Сарутоби на мгновение слабо проявился на коже и снова исчез. Правильно ли я делаю? Это чтобы… Чтобы нам было проще… И действительно, как только она разрешила, мне стало немного легче. Если это не предательство, то… Ладно.

\- Мама… - прошептала я, ощущая, как это сделало нас чуть ближе друг к другу. Если я назову Хирузена-сана папой, что почувствую? Пока здесь только мы: я и она. Неожиданно в голове возник момент нашей первой встречи. Могла ли я даже подумать… Нет, конечно. Теперь эти люди – моя семья… Пока я не могу сказать никому из них что-нибудь вроде: “Я вас люблю” - может потом… в будущем. Надеюсь.

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) Life Is Strange OST – Blackwell Academy; (начало)

2) Naruto Shippuden OST – Kushina’s Theme/Divine Theme (встреча Орочимару с Кушиной);

3) The Last Samurai OSТ - A Way Of Life (размышления Мару о семье)

4) Chinese Fantasy Music (by Adrian von Ziegler) - Night of the Soaring Dragon (прогулка Мару и Кушины);

5) TES 5 TC: Enderal Shards Of Order OST – Forgotten Homeland; (после возвращения с прогулки)

6) Why Do You Leave Me Alone Now by Fearless Motivation до врмени 4:00 (сон Орочимару);

7) Fantasy Elven Music - The Voice of the Forest (день рождения, Мару задает Бивако вопрос)


	14. Часть 1. Глава 3. Боль за маской радости. (ч.1)

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LEap6_ekgPg&feature=emb_logo)

После того, как я спросила Бивако-сан, могу ли называть ее мамой, что-то изменилось. Точно не понимаю, что именно, просто... стало действительно немного проще. Вечером, когда Хирузен-сан вернулся домой, Бивако-сан... уже моя другая... мама... рассказала ему о моем вопросе ей. Женщина думала, что я не слышу, что я в своей комнате сплю или читаю, или смотрю мультфильмы. Но я наблюдала за ними, прячась сначала за перилами, потом, когда взрослые прошли дальше в комнаты, пришлось спуститься. Заметила его возвращение случайно, просто выглянула из окна в тот момент.

\- Ну, как у вас дела сегодня? - спросил мужчина, когда они уже отдалились от прихожей. - Как Мару?

\- Впервые за несколько дней температура упала до нормальной, но Орочимару все еще слаба. Хотя уже сегодня даже спустилась на первый этаж и… - Тут Бивако-сан неожиданно замолчала и как-то выдохнула... будто хотела засмеяться или заплакать? 

\- Что такое? – мужчина насторожился.

\- Мару… она… теперь зовет меня мамой. Она сама спросила…

Мне от услышанного стало неловко, почему-то стыдно… Она не моя мама, не настоящая… Но…

\- …она приняла нас, Хирузен. Приняла как свою семью. Наконец-то.

\- Бивако, это же чудесно…

Что я наделала… Было ли это правильно? Нет. Или да… Я рефлекторно посмотрела на свою левую ладонь. Другая семья. Хирузен-сан назвал меня своей дочерью перед Хэной-сан и Иноичи-саном… А потом я еще спросила его, почему? И он сказал, потому что мы семья. Но теперь я должна задать тот же вопрос ему. Не могу назвать его… папой… без разрешения. А спрашивать боюсь. Хоть он и подарил мне тогда золотой символ своего клана.

Снова углубившись в собственные размышления, я не различала уже, о чем говорили муж и жена Сарутоби, а когда на цыпочках побежала наверх в свою комнату, услышала только фразу новой мамы:

\- …последняя дань уважения нашим друзьям.

Но не придала ей никакого значения в тот момент.

Первой мыслью, стоило только вернуться в свою комнату, было: куда бы спрятаться. Под стол? Слишком заметно. Под кровать? Бесполезно. В шкаф? Тоже не пойдет, хотя… Можно попробовать. Жаль, я не умею становиться невидимой или превращаться во что-то другое – это еще предстоит изучать. А пока что не могу. Надо спрятаться, я не хочу говорить о своем поступке. Но стоило только отворить дверцу шкафа, как входная дверь открылась, и на пороге появился… он. Я так и застыла на месте, схватившись левой рукой за подол юкаты, что висела на вешалке.

\- Эй, - он улыбнулся и тут же следом напустил на себя серьезный вид: - Почему не в постели? Что я тебе утром сказал?

Будь что будет, мелькнуло в голове, когда он подошел ко мне на расстояние вытянутой руки. Нехорошо получится, если я буду называть Бивако-сан мамой, а его... по имени. Надеюсь, Асума не будет против. Он тоже зовет меня младшей сестрой, а я только думаю о нем как о старшем брате.

\- Я... эм-м-м... я... - тут от волнения меня снова сразил небольшой приступ кашля. Хирузен-сан только протянул ко мне руки, намереваясь успокоить, но я быстро метнулась к столу в поисках того, чем и на чем можно писать. Так быстрее.

\- Орочимару? - Хирузен-сан искренне удивился.

Быстро выудив из тумбочки все, что нужно, я трясущейся рукой вывела мучавший меня вопрос и протянула мужчине лист бумаги, при этом зажмурившись и отвернувшись. Сама не могу объяснить, чего я тогда испугалась. Может, это еще из-за простуды. Он бы не стал ругаться, даже если бы сказал нет... Я не хотела выглядеть глупо.

\- Мару... - от звука его голоса я вздрогнула, - ну разумеется - да. - Он сел на корточки и взял меня за плечи, полностью разворачивая лицом к себе. Мужчина тепло улыбался, от чего и мое лицо просияло. Страх моментально исчез, захотелось смеяться. - Мы семья, и я люблю тебя как родную дочь.

\- Да? - я чувствовала, хоть и не понимала этого. Сторонилась его, желая все время быть рядом. Он... сказал, что любит меня... Правда? Ого... Но почему?..

\- Да, Мару, - Хирузен-сан притянул меня к себе и крепко обнял. - Боже, конечно да.

\- Папа... - зажмурившись, прошептала я почти неслышно. Как давно я хотела этого... По отношению ко мне он так похож на папу... Не папа. Другой папа. Другой.

За эти полгода, что живу с ними, я успела сильно привязаться к этим людям, хотя все равно скучаю, и всегда буду скучать, по моим настоящим маме и папе. И по Момоко-сан. И еще вспоминаю некоторых людей в Киригакуре. Дразнили-то только дети. Интересно, я еще увижу Момоко-сан когда-нибудь? Последний раз я была у нее в гостях за день до... того, как пришли Тени.

Момоко-сан... Через два дня мне ненадолго разрешили выйти на улицу под присмотром Асумы, который уже полностью выздоровел. В саду просто гулять не очень хотелось, поэтому мы с ним ушли за ворота и просто ходили туда-сюда вдоль заборов. Тогда я письменно спросила его, знает ли брат, где находится Деревня Скрытого Тумана. Он очень удивился на этот вопрос.

\- Никогда там не был, - Асума огляделся задумчиво предложил: - Можно у папы спросить. Он довольно часто бывает в разных командировках. Даже в больших городах, где живут обычные люди, не знающие о шиноби, тоже бывал.

(Асума)

\- Н-не надо... - я спрятала блокнот и ручку во внутренний карман куртки и застегнула молнию. Ноябрь, уже холодно.

\- Что? - удивленно переспросил Асума, поправляя шапку. До этого я с ним всю прогулку общалась письменно. Говорила ведь, мне так проще, хотя его родители этим не довольны. Приемные мама и папа.

\- Не надо... - повторила я шепотом и покачала головой, подавив приступ остаточного кашля. Не хочу, чтобы Хирузен-сан... то есть папа... узнал об этом. Он догадается, о чем я думаю.

\- Ладно, не буду, - мальчишка пожал плечами и, хлопнув себя по бедрам, предложил: - Ладно, пойдем домой, темнеет уже. - И мы зашагали к дому. Я еще остановилась на несколько секунд, обводя улицу невидящим взглядом. Осень, холодно, листьев почти нет на деревьях...

\- Мару? - Асума остановился и обернулся на меня. - Идешь?

Если бы знала, как найти Киригакуре, понимала бы, куда идти, я бы пошла. Потом бы вернулась назад, к новой семье, и мама с папой тоже здесь. Жаль, Момоко-сан где-то там... Опустив голову, я поплелась за Асумой домой. Грустно. Осенняя погода всегда заставляла думать о печальном, особенно во время простуды или после нее.

Днем ранее мы все снова пришли к моим маме и папе... Мама Бивако и папа Хирузен были против, но я настояла. Могла бы пойти одна, ведь знаю, куда, но еще весной обещала им... Вот вырасту, и никто не помешает мне приходить к ним тогда, когда я хочу. Асума не всегда ведь спрашивает разрешения, куда именно им с друзьями пойти гулять. Сцепив руки и закрыв глаза, я стояла рядом с могильной плитой, мысленно разговаривая с ними. Зачем закрывала глаза? Так мне проще было представить, что они рядом, увидеть их лица. Рассказала им о своем решении, но это все равно ничего не меняет. Те люди... они хорошие, но это другая семья, они никогда не заменят моих настоящих родителей. Воображаемые лица мамы и папы оставались непроницаемыми, поэтому не могу сказать, как бы они отреагировали. Я всегда буду с ними, всегда буду их любить.

Все это время моя приемная семья была рядом. Они ничего не говорили, не торопили меня... Пока дождь не пошел. Тогда нам пришлось возвращаться домой, хотя я могла бы и остаться даже несмотря на "слезы" неба и еще неважное самочувствие...

Избежать празднования дня рождения не получилось. В тот вечер мы просто отметили вчетвером... А вот уже к выходным пришли члены семьи Сарутоби... и даже Цунаде Сенджу и еще несколько девочек из нашего класса заглянули - их мама позвала. Мол я же была на дне рождения Цунаде, нужно и ее пригласить. В целом все было хорошо, мне даже понравилось... Никогда на мой праздник не приходило столько людей. Это приятно, непривычно и... пугает. А в тот же вечер, когда гости ушли, мы с Асумой и Хир... папой начали собирать тот радиоуправляемый самолет, который он мне подарил. Сидели почти до полуночи в моей комнате. Самолет длиной с предплечье взрослого человека получился очень красивый: черный, с длинными вытянутыми крыльями и острыми закрылками, такой же узкий нос, а сзади лампы, имитирующие реактивные сопла. Почему-то мне вспомнился самолет из собственного сна.

\- Так, ребята, отойдите, - папа взял пульт управления и сам отступил к стене, мы на всякий случай встали рядом с ним. Папа навел антенну на самолет, который сначала мелко задрожал, а потом плавно взмыл в воздух.

\- Здорово! - обрадовался Асума, а я радостно захлопала в ладоши.

Папа дал каждому из нас поуправлять черным истребителем, похожим на птицу или дракона, потом я сверху посадила на него свою куклу-ниндзя Касуми, и так же покатала ее по комнате... Через некоторое время пришла недовольная мама и велела всем идти спать, время было уже позднее.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fOjLAA_dbK0&feature=emb_logo)

Возвращение в Академию Ниндзя было... странным. Такое чувство, будто прошла вечность, хотя на самом деле я отсутствовала всего шесть дней и помню каждый из них. Ожидала встретить Цунаде, но, как оказалось, она тоже заболела. А потом еще одна девочка и один мальчик из нашего класса. По учебной программе я почти ничего не пропустила - спасибо Кушине, которая приносила мне домашние задания. И Асуме тоже, пока он болел. После же брат сказал, что сам будет таскать для меня учебные материалы. Он очень не любил, когда рыжеволосая девочка у нас появлялась. Ну да, как поняла, она однажды его побила... Об этом ведь он сам обмолвился еще в конце лета, помните?

Практику рукопашного боя, или же тайдзюцу, уже перенесли с улицы в спортивный зал и на крытые боевые площадки. После простуды мне несколько дней не разрешали тренироваться в полную силу, но и от посещения занятий не освобождали. Простой ребенок, наверняка, получил бы возможность не посещать физкультуру две недели, но мы - не обычные дети, мы шиноби, у нас есть чакра, и мы гораздо выносливее, чем большая часть жителей не только Конохи, но и... мира.

Да, еще о выносливости, у нас так же были тренировки в бассейне. Их в Академии два: для детей и уже старших учеников, различаются, как вы понимаете, по глубине. Спасибо... папе, за это лето мне удалось научиться не только держаться на воде самостоятельно, но и худо-бедно передвигаться в ней. Остальные уже плавали довольно хорошо.

Что касается ниндзюцу, то есть, своего рода, волшебных трюков, их начинают учить только со второго года в Академии. В первый дети не так сильно касаются этой темы, по началу в основном упор идет на базовые школьные предметы, развитие выносливости и физической силы, ну а так же и практик по быстрому сложению ручных печатей и концентрации энергии чакры. Мы это и сейчас делаем, те самые упражнения по медитации, когда у вас на лбу еще находится лист дерева, или же практика хождения по вертикальным поверхностям, например стенам, как по полу. Но сейчас уже настало время учиться чему-то настоящему. Как вы помните, меня сразу зачислили во второй класс, и я тут на год младше остальных, так что мне приходится сложнее, хотя многие и говорят, что у меня легко все получается. Папа иногда по-прежнему тренирует Асуму и меня, но уже не так часто, как летом, не хочет, чтобы мы перенапрягались, да и у него дел много… К более активным тренировкам обещал вернуться летом, когда у нас каникулы будут.

Первая настоящая техника ниндзя, которую мы начали изучать - дзюцу превращения. Это навык, позволяющий вам принять облик того, что вы сами захотите. Это может быть другой человек, животное, неодушевленный предмет... Асума и Какаши применили эту технику в день атаки Теней, когда мы забавы ради пытались пробраться мимо оперативника АНБУ... А он засек нас. Естественно, как уже говорила, какое сено в мае... Или не так давно в мой день рождения папа замаскировался под связку воздушных шаров. 

Так вот, печати для этого нужно три, связка такая: Ину (собака) - И (кабан) - Хитсуджи (баран). Посылаете поток чакры через каналы в руках и… А вот тут уже есть свою нюансы. Источником чакры каждого шиноби является один природный элемент. Разумеется, со временем можно овладеть всеми пятью, но главный источник – один. Мой, как выяснилось – это огонь. Что и странно, ведь я родом из Страны Воды. Хотя, природа чакры Второго Хокаге по словам Цунаде – Вода, а в Первого - Земля… Так что может это и не связано с местом рождения…

_Выяснили мы это летом, когда с папой и Асумой занимались практикой концентрации чакры. Я тогда еще вообще не разговаривала, как вы помните. Задание было индивидуальное для меня. Я сижу напротив папы с листом на лбу и смотрю, как он в руках концентрирует энергию того или иного природного элемента (земли, огня, воздуха, воды и молнии), думаю о нем, представляю себя им… На что моя чакра отзовется сильнее – то и окажется источником моей силы. Папа Хирузен сидел напротив меня, Асума наблюдал справа._

_\- Сконцентрируйся, - в его руках сам собой возник трещащий электрический шар величиной с теннисный мяч. – Почувствуй пульсацию чакры внутри себя._

_Я сосредоточилась на древесном листе у себя на лбу и попыталась представить, что у меня в груди пульсирует точно такой же электрический шар. Как и в первый раз тогда, когда Асума обиделся, мое тело окутала слабая голубоватая дымка. Чувство волнения усилилось, к нему добавилось приятное покалывание во всем теле. Асума только открыл рот, но отец послал ему строгий взгляд, призывая к молчанию._

_\- Дальше. – Желтая электрическая сфера в его ладонях изменилась на голубую, похожую на… жидкость! Маленький водный шарик тихо булькал и так же висел в воздухе между папиных ладоней. От представления себя водой тоже ничего не случилось. – Следующий. – И вот когда водный шарик изменился на огненный… вот здесь что-то произошло. От представления себя огнем я почувствовала, как энергия чакры во мне усиливается, окутавшая меня дымка стала плотнее. Папа заулыбался: - Похоже, мы нашли. Все, можешь отпускать. – Он соединил ладони, между которыми потух и огненный шар. Одновременно с этим я ослабила концентрацию, и окружавшая меня глубоватая дымка рассеялась._

__

_\- Огонь! Значит, твой главный элемент – огонь! – радостно воскликнул приемный брат справа. – Так же мой и папин!_

_Я улыбнулась, хотя и не поняла, что это значит. С моими мамой и папой мы учились только технике создания щита, они рассказывали, как чувствовать чакру, но… ни слова не было о том, что у каждого шиноби есть какая-то определенная главная стихия. Может, они собирались рассказать мне позже, если бы не… случившаяся с нами трагедия._

Ладно, простите, я опять отвлекаюсь. Вернемся к теме трансформации. Тогда я не знала, как это происходит, уже потом, начав изучать влияние импульсов чакры на молекулярные изменения тела во время превращения, стала понимать всю суть процесса, а тогда это было самым настоящим волшебством. Хотя... это и правда волшебство.

Мы разбились по парам и, сидя на полу друг напротив друга должны были превратиться в своего товарища: сначала пробует один, затем второй. Сенсей дал нам несколько секунд рассмотреть друг друга, запомнить как можно больше деталей, потом по сигналу сконцентрировать чакру и высвободить ее с помощью комбинации из трех ручных печатей. Закрыв глаза, и представив себя огнем, я только сложила пальцы в первый знак, вдруг слева... Хлоп! Глянув в нужном направлении, мы увидели двух одинаковых одноклассников, один из которых удивленно разглядывал себя, другой - его.

\- Круто... - прошептал кто-то рядом.

\- Отлично, Акира! - довольно объявил учитель и обратился уже ко всем: - Вот, вам есть на кого ровняться.

Я снова перевела взгляд на Цунаде, и та решительно кивнула мне:

\- Давай.

Опять мысленно представив, как в моей груди разгорается пламя, приятным теплом распространяющееся по всему телу, я точно сложила три нужных знака. На секунду все вокруг застлало белой пеленой, по телу пошло странное ощущение щекотки, а когда зрение прояснилось, я заметила, как теперь все уставились на меня. Полностью со стороны себя увидеть не было возможности, только заметила, что моя одежда изменилась, стала идентичной зеленой тунике подруги, а волосы из низкого пучка превратились в высокий конский хвост и стали заметно короче.

\- Обалдеть! - подруга потрясенно вытаращила глаза и навела на меня дрожащий правый указательный палец: - Ты - это я!

\- Ой... Две Цунаде... это слишком... - шепотом пробормотал широко открывший рот Джирайя. 

\- Я все слышала, ты! - настоящая Цуна погрозила ему кулаком. Отвлекшись, я не удержала иллюзию и снова непроизвольно стала собой.

\- Молодец, Орочимару, - похвалил меня учитель и кивнул светловолосой девочке: - Цунаде, теперь ты. - Она кивнула и начала составлять нужные знаки.

И да, у нее тоже получилось превращение в меня... только цвет глаз остался карим, несмотря на удачно получившиеся вертикальные зрачки. А еще волосы оказались не черными, как мои, а теми же светлыми. Очень... непривычная версия меня.

\- Почти, - улыбнулся учитель, - попробуй еще раз.

Больше ни у кого точная трансформация в тот раз не вышла. Хотя... отличился Джирайя. Когда мальчишку с тихим хлопком поглотили клубы тумана, все повернули головы к нему... а когда белое облако рассеялось, нам предстал... тот же Джирайя, только весь в огромных птичьих перьях и... с клювом! Как вы понимаете, от смеха упали практически все, даже я, не смешно было только учителю, который тут же поспешил на помощь, ну и самому Джирайе, разумеется.

\- Вот что может случиться при недостаточной концентрации чакры и внимания, - вздохнул учитель.

\- Цыпленок! - воскликнул его напарник.

\- Заткнись! - огрызнулся белобрысый мальчишка, когда с подсказками сенсея сумел принять свой обычный вид. - У тебя на кофте цыпленок нарисован, а я уже голодный! Вот и сбился.

\- Ага, как же! - едва слышно шепнула сжавшаяся в комок от смеха Цунаде. Мне тоже было очень весело. Весной на Фестивале Воздушных Змеев он назвал меня вампиром, а сам... цыпленок! Мелькнула мысль, что в будущем можно будет напугать его, превратившись в "настоящего" вампира.

Вечером похвасталась перед семьей своим первым, помимо щита, удачным дзюцу, превратившись в Цунаде, чем очень их поразила. Это была первая для меня техника ниндзюцу с использованием настоящих ручных печатей, для щита они как таковые же не нужны... Вообще новая способность превращения мне понравились, и я даже стала практиковаться по вечерам перед зеркалом. По очереди представляя себе девочек из нашего класса. Мелькнула мысль приять облик мамы, но... я побоялась это делать.

В начале декабря мама Бивако повела меня на очередной медосмотр, это случается где-то раз в два месяца. Рекомендация Хэны-сан, хотя я и не понимаю, почему: сказали надо, значит надо. Мне надевали на голову какой-то обруч странного вида, без проводов или чего-то такого, задавали вопросы, просили решить какой-то пример в уме с большими числами, спрашивали, что я помню из событий, к примеру двух или трехлетней давности. Потом шиноби-медики, они называются ирьенинами, цепляли мне на грудь, запястья и щиколотки какие-то датчики и просили сконцентрировать чакру до ее видимого проявления. Я делала, что они говорят, но так и не понимала, для чего все это нужно. Ответы были очень уклончивыми. 

В последний раз, когда мы с мамой уже шли к выходу из здания больницы, увидели в центральном холле высокую красиво украшенную новогоднюю елку, весело переливающуюся разноцветными лампочками. Я удивленно вытаращила глаза:

\- Ого...

\- Красиво, правда? – мама, похоже, восприняла мою реакцию как-то по-своему. Но, к сожалению, вид новогодних украшений нисколько не поднял мне настроение. Я только недоуменно пожала плечами:

\- За... зачем? Ра-но. 

Мама напряглась, но в любом случае ничего не сказала. Я тоже. Вообще раньше, когда у нас, в Деревне Тумана, только-только начинали появляться первые новогодние украшения, это всегда приносило мне радость, создавалось ощущение чего-то волшебного, невероятного… будто скоро случится чудо. Сейчас… остались только воспоминания.

Новогодних украшений и искусственных елок появлялось все больше, и к середине декабря весь Скрытый Лист по вечерам сияла новогодними украшениями. Это уже начинало раздражать. Когда наш класс возвращался в Академию из леса с урока физкультуры на лыжах, мы увидели, как на главной площади устанавливают высокую многометровую елку, используя леса и специальные подъемные средства.

\- О, круто! – прошептала девочка, одна из подруг Цунаде, по имени Хидеко.

\- Да, - согласилась шедшая с ней рядом другая девочка, - быстрее бы уже новый год… и зимние каникулы.

Зимние каникулы… Только вчера узнала от Асумы, что на новый год к нам придет много гостей – членов семьи. Я многих уже знаю, но все равно… Дом большой, комнат много, они собираются большой семьей по традиции, и это их дело. Но все равно, мысль, что у нас несколько дней в доме будет много народу, немного… пугает. Чувствую себя лишней, хочется уйти куда-нибудь подальше. У нас раньше дома гостей было крайне немного.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oyFSi3zVF-U&feature=emb_logo)

Двадцать первое или двадцать второе декабря - когда как - день особенный. Как минимум для меня. Вы знаете, что в это время года самый короткий по освещенности день, и самая длинная ночь. Но дело совсем не в этом, а в том, что после этого световой день начинает увеличиваться, соответственно, весна все ближе. Несмотря на то, что впереди еще два месяца зимы. А скоро новый год... Коноха уже почти месяц изобилует новогодними украшениями и искусственными елками на входе в почти каждое общественное заведение.

Раньше в Киригакуре я очень любила все это, Новый Год был для меня особенным, волшебным праздником. Сейчас же... Мотнув головой, я оторвалась от созерцания уже алеющего неба и продолжила лепить из снега горку для Касуми. Снег не липкий, поэтому скатать снеговика не получится. И я решила построить горку для своей куклы, с которой она могла бы кататься. С моей помощью, разумеется.

В этот раз двадцать второе декабря выпало на воскресение, и у нас не было уроков в Академии. Домашнюю работу я уже закончила, в отличие от Асумы, который недавно ыернулся с миссии ранга D, где-то помогали с командой убирать снег, и мальчик до сих пор в своей комнате делает математику. Поэтому я отпросилась у... мамы пойти погулять во двор. За забором слышно, как играют дети на детской площадке не очень далеко от нашего дома, но я не хотела идти к ним. Мне одной хорошо. Шум где-то в стороне, а здесь в саду, тихо и спокойно.

Поправив на голове красную шапку с помпоном, я обернулась на дом и увидела наблюдавшую за мной из окна маму. Она с улыбкой помахала мне рукой, я сделала то же самое и вернулась к своему занятию. Ладно, Касуми, давай кататься. Я посадила куклу на вершину самодельного холма и толкнула вниз. Кукла быстро скатилась к подножию горки, затем я повторила это действие еще несколько раз. Потом поднялась на ноги и снова посмотрела в небо и, закрыв глаза, с наслаждением вдохнула. Общий шум бурлящей жизнью Конохи сливается в единый гул, из которого можно вычленить отдельные звуки вроде чьих-то радостных криков, шума ветра или ритма веселой музыки оттуда... откуда-то...

_\- День зимнего солнцестояния... Порог самой Тьмы, за которым ей придется отступить. - Мы с мамой год назад в это время возвращались домой из магазина, и она рассказывала. - Начало астрономической зимы._

_\- Она не совпадает с настоящей, - мое внимание привлекла красивая искусственная елка в витрине магазина. Высокая, пушистая, украшенная одинаковыми желтыми шарами и такими же мигающими огоньками. Все в одном цвете. Дома-то мы обычно вешаем игрушки как попало._

_\- Верно, - мама улыбнулась, - календарное время года наступает раньше._

_\- А на других планетах тоже?_

_\- Планетах? Ну ты спросила, - мама усмехнулась, - там немного... другие условия._

_\- А вы с папой были когда-нибудь в космосе? - мы уже подходили к дому._

_\- Ну что ты, Мару, нет, конечно, - засмеялась мама. Усилившийся ветер всколыхнул ее длинные темно-фиолетовые волосы. - Мало кто из людей пока что вообще имел такую возможность. Мы еще о стольком вокруг нас не имеем представления, несмотря на все исследования и... - Она как-то загадочно улыбнулась. - Что уж говорить о космосе. Но кто знает... Время - это все, что нам нужно._

_\- ...время - это все, Мару... Однажды ты поймешь._

\- Мару? Мару, эй!

Здесь зима такая же снежная, но гораздо мягче, нежели в Кири, там из-за большой влажности даже при температуре в минус десять градусов кажется гораздо холоднее. Даже несильный ветер воспринимается гораздо суровее.

\- Орочимару, ты что, заснула? - осудил меня неожиданный девчачий голос совсем рядом, слева.

Резко развернувшись к источнику, я увидела идущую ко мне Цунаде. На ней была красная куртка, зеленые штаны и черные ботинки, на голове розовая шапка из-под которой торчат светлые волосы, такого же цвета варежки, еще на шее белый шарф. Что она тут делает?

\- Негоже ниндзя так уходить в свои мысли, чтобы не заметить чьего-то приближения, - начала она, еще на ходу, - ты же не такая в Академии. Привет.

\- Привет... - тихо отозвалась я, поднимаясь с колен и отряхиваясь. Да, в Академии я гораздо внимательнее на уроках. Сейчас просто не думала, что кто-то придет.

\- А я тебя гулять хотела позвать, - она указала себе за спину, - там девчонки собрались и... Ну, с горок покатаемся, в снежки поиграем, а?

Я улыбнулась. Погулять с ними... было бы классно, только мне кажется, другим девочкам я не очень нравлюсь. Они плохого мне ничего не сделали, но если бы не Цунаде, вряд ли стали бы общаться.

\- Ну пойдем! - Цуна схватила меня за левую руку и потянула к воротам. Я помедлила, указала на куклу в своей правой руке и затем на дом. Цунаде, как ни странно, все поняла, кивнула и мы пошли к крыльцу вместе.

Мама с радостью отпустила меня погулять, а Цуна еще пообещала за мной присматривать. Вот это, если честно, уже меня смутило. Девочка старше меня всего на год, насколько она может быть в жизни более… опытной? Дерется лучше меня, конечно, это точно.

С девочками мы катались с ледяных горок, а потом играли в прятки. Только с одним условием: не пользоваться дзюцу превращения. Большая часть компании была обычными детьми, и чтобы уровнять шансы, нужно было уровнять… всех по возможностям. А жаль, у меня трансформации уже получаются, у Цунаде и общей знакомой из класса, Хидеко – тоже.

А потом нас начала обстреливать снежками непонятно откуда появившаяся группа мальчишек из нашего класса. Среди них были уже до боли знакомый Джирайя и тот, похожий на девочку, по имени Дан. Мы в ответ стали пулять снежки в них, получилось что-то вроде “стенка на стенку” или “девочки против мальчиков”. Все бы ничего, только беловолосый сорвиголова случайно попал Цунаде снежком в лицо, и она решила отомстить ему кулаками.

Увернувшись от очередного снежка со стороны мальчишек, я спряталась за дерево, и только собиралась превратиться в сугроб, чтобы ближе подобраться к мальчишкам (насчет игры с ними у нас уговора по превращениям не было), но тут…

\- Мару! - позвал меня мужской голос. Обернувшись, я увидела папу в длинном черном пальто и цветном шарфе. Шапки на голове не было. Мой настоящий папа тоже не носил шапку в отличие от нас с мамой. Но у нее были слишком длинные волосы, чтобы прятать их под одеждой.

\- Папа! - радостно воскликнула я и кинулась к нему, уже не обращая внимания на “войнушку” за спиной.

\- Эй! - Мужчина подхватил меня на руки и подбросил над головой. - Как дела сегодня? - Я с улыбкой кивнула. Мимо пролетел Джирайя, успевший на ходу крикнуть: "Здрасьте, лорд Хокаге!" - а за ним c жатыми кулаками неслась Цунаде. В отличие от мальчишки, она остановилась и уважительно поклонилась:

\- Добрый день, Хокаге-сама. А мы тут... Мы... - Она обернулась, ища глазами скрывшегося Джирайю, но тот пропал из виду. - Мы в снежки играем. Да, Мару?

\- Да, - я кивнула. В каком-то смысле это можно было назвать игрой в снежки.

\- Понятно, - папа улыбнулся, - Мару, я не забыл, о чем ты спрашивала позавчера. Если хочешь, мы могли бы пойти сейчас, но… не хочется отрывать тебя от игр…

\- Нет! – воскликнула я, умоляюще взглянув на него. Я спрашивала, когда можно будет снова пойти к папе и маме. И папа Хирузен обещал, что можно будет в ближайшие дни. И если можно сейчас… - Хо-хочу… Пож-жалуйста.

\- Тогда пойдем. Но ненадолго, уже, - он огляделся, - темнеть начинает.

\- А куда вы, Хокаге-сама? – поинтересовалась Цунаде. У меня как-то из головы вылетело, что она все еще тут.

\- Да так, - он улыбнулся девочке, - я обещал Орочимару кое-что. Мы скоро вернемся, может она еще с вами потом погуляет. – Он так же послал улыбку ожидавшим неподалеку девочкам. Они, похоже, боялись подойти и поздороваться, как Цунаде.

\- Жаль, - светловолосая девочка погрустнела, - но ладно, тогда в другой раз погуляем, да?

Я улыбнулась и, кивнув, последовала за папой в направлении, противоположном нашему дому. Цунаде несколько секунд смотрела нам вслед, а потом вернулась к девчонкам.

\- Вечером начнем украшать дом к новому году. Поможешь? – как бы невзначай спросил папа по дороге. Я кивнула. Нехорошо отказывать в помощи семье, да и хотелось бы снова почувствовать ощущение грядущего праздника, но… Получится ли?

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KhKM7ahz0VM&feature=emb_logo)

На кладбище было как всегда тихо и, разумеется, безлюдно. Хотя нет, я заметила две одиноких фигуры вдалеке и еще пару, что стояла обнявшись, у одной из могил. Надгробные плиты были припорошены снегом, но я и так знала, куда нужно идти. Оказавшись рядом с нужным “холмиком”, я присела на корточки и счистила снег, обнажив две надписи.

Проклятые Тени, подумала я, снова встав и отряхивая варежки, что мы вам сделали? За что вы забрали мою семью? До боли сжав ладони, я зажмурилась и всхлипнула. За что?.. Папа Хирузен стоял в стороне и не вмешивался, своим жене и сыну тоже не позволял, когда они были с нами. Он всегда давал мне возможность поплакать, погрустить… Уже потом, при возвращении домой, папа как-то пытался меня подбодрить. Но в эти минуты он просто был рядом.

Стоя с закрытыми глазами у могильной плиты, я вспоминала, как мы год назад провожали самый короткий световой день в году… Со следующего дня начнет становиться светлее, Свет начнет побеждать Тьму… правда заметно это станет только чпустя месяц или около того. А вот два года назад в это время я была у Момоко-сан, папа с мамой оба отсутствовали на длительном задании, и я сомневалась, успеют ли они вернуться к новому году… Три года назад же…

\- Мару, может, пойдем? – позвал меня папа из-за спины, оборвав цепь воспоминаний.

Я вздрогнула, уже потеряв мысль. Год назад мы еще были вместе. Хотя нет… мы вместе… Мы всегда будем вместе. Люблю вас. Люблю и скучаю.

\- Орочимару? – снова позвал папа Хирузен.

Открыв глаза, я вдруг заметила, что уже гораздо темнее, чем когда мы пришли. Обернулась к нему и покивала, мысленно благодаря его, что пришел со мной. Папа слегка подтолкнул меня в спину, и мы отправились домой. На улицах уже зажглись фонари, так же всюду переливались новогодние украшения.

\- Если девочки еще там, хочешь погулять с ними? – нарушил тишину папа. В ответ я помотала головой, продолжая глядеть себе под ноги. Когда мы возвращаемся с кладбища, мне всегда так грустно от воспоминаний о том, чего уже больше не будет, и хочется побыть одной. Но не приходить я не могу, я хочу быть с ними…

Вечером мы занялись украшением дома. Надо было везде развесить гирлянды, а еще елку украсить. Искусственную, конечно. Мы дома тоже никогда не держали настоящих, они пусть растут в лесу. Я вешала игрушки по низу, до куда могла дотянуться, в распоряжении Асумы была средняя часть елки, а папа развешивал украшения по верху. Мама Бивако не принимала участия, оставив эту привилегию нам.

\- Сюда надо, - приемный брат указал мне, куда нужно прицепить очередной шарик.

\- Оставь ее, пусть вешает, как хочет, - заметил папа, доставая из коробки гирлянду, которую потом нужно было повесить на окно.

\- Но так же некрасиво…

\- Асума, уступи сестре, - голос папы был как всегда нестрогий, но доходчивый. Мальчишка махнул рукой и отстал от меня.

Зато когда дошло дело до развешивание гирлянд на окнах… Вот здесь пришлось сложнее. Папа-то высокий, я же едва до пояса ему достаю, Асума выше меня где-то на полторы головы. Пока папа закреплял украшение с одной стороны окна, я делала это с другой, сидя на шее брата. Мы уже успели запутаться в длинной цепи фонариков.

\- Осторожно, не упадите, - предупредил папа со своей стороны.

\- Хирузен, не поможешь мне кое с чем? – позвала мама откуда-то из другой комнаты.

\- Да, сейчас иду, - отозвался папа, потом обратился к нам: - Ладно, ребята, пока отдыхайте, сейчас вернусь, - он улыбнулся и вышел из комнаты. Мы с Асумой посмотрели друг на друга и, не сговариваясь, рухнули на пол, все еще обмотанные гирляндами.

В тот вечер мы даже успели в моей комнате повесить на оба окна цепочки с фонариками, Асума еще захотел одну у себя над кроватью. Благо гирлянд хватило на все. Потом, когда все отправились спать, я какое-то время лежала в своей постели с выключенным светом, но зажженными мигающими огоньками на окнах и мечтала. Боясь снова заплакать, я старалась отвлечься от мыслей о моей семье и просто представляла, как мы с Касуми (в моих фантазиях она была живым человеком) путешествуем по сказочным невиданным мирам, летаем на этом черном красивом самолете, который папа подарил мне на день рождения. Только опять же, я воображала его не игрушечным, конечно, а большим настоящим... Кукла-ниндзя Касуми была моей любимой из всех игрушек, что у меня уже имелись, она была первой…

В последнюю неделю учебы у нас было несколько самостоятельных проверочных работ по базовым предметам, ну а по техникам ниндзя все было как обычно. Превращение я уже освоила, могла легко сменить облик на что-то и даже кого-то. Не у всех это шло так хорошо, похоже кто-то просто недостаточно практиковался. После нового года начнем изучать субституцию, или дзюцу замещения тела - это то самое, что позволяет шиноби меняться местами с каким-то объектом или даже живым существом. Тоже базовая техника ниндзюцу и крайне важная, освоив ее вы можете избежать любой опасности. Пока еще не знаю, как это работает, но скоро выясню! Так же у нас начнется и практика с оружием: шесты, кунаи, сюрикены... И жутко с одной стороны, и с другой - очень интересно.

Вот с боевыми навыками тайдзюцу у меня так гладко не выходило, я могла легко уворачиваться от атак противника, быстро бегать... а вот нанести удар самой... Всегда боялась делать это в полную силу, а вдруг сделаю спарринг-партнеру больно? Несмотря на то, что другие на боевых практиках не боялись делать больно мне. Учитель постоянно делал мне замечания о недостаточной резкости ударов, а Цунаде, когда мы именно с ней практиковались в паре, все время подначивала меня, что каждый ниндзя должен быть уверенным в себе и своих силах. Интересно, она сама в это верит, а?

Чтобы как-то подстегнуть нашу группу и добавить нам уверенности, Танака-сенсей, наш своего рода, классный руководитель, привел весь класс посмотреть, как тренируются старшие ученики, а именно класс Асумы. Это было очень неожиданно для нас, старшие, оказывается, знали, что у них запланирована открытая боевая тренировка.

Нас тогда в спортивном зале рассадили вдоль стен, а старшеклассники попарно выходили на татами и сражались, используя даже ниндзюцу. Оружие им применять не разрешали, разрушительные техники, вроде огненного дыхания Асумы, тоже - из-за присутствия новичков, то есть нас.

\- Ух, чувствую, будет прикольно! - Цунаде в предвкушении заерзала на месте.

Почему-то вспомнился показательный бой, который затеяли мой приемный брат с его друзьями тогда в лесу... за минуты до атаки Теней. В этот раз, к счастью, ничего подобного не произошло, и мы во все глаза наблюдали за волшебными поединками тех, кто уже получил ранг "Генин" или же ниндзя первого уровня.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B4ibOrDx_gg&feature=emb_logo)

Первый бой между девочками, которых я не знаю, закончился очень быстро, когда одна, схватив противницу за руку, стукнула ее о стену. Обошлось без серьезных последствий, но от обиды из-за невнимательности вторая девочка драться уже не могла. Мой брат сражался с другим мальчиком из его команды, Хасегавой Мичи, и одержал верх, применив как раз технику замещения. Когда Мичи думал, что с помощью ледяного дзюцу заморозил моего брата, ледяной столб, в который он превратился, раскололся и превратился в бревно, а сам Асума напал сзади и повалил друга на пол.

\- Да! - я радостно вскинула вверх кулаки, искренне радуясь за Асуму. Тот послал мне улыбку и показал большие пальцы обеих рук.

Какаши пришлось биться с мальчиком из его команды, Учихой Обито. Они почти равны по силе и вечные соперники. В итоге дело закончилось тем, что сцепившиеся мальчишки повалились на ковер, продолжая друг друга мутузить уже просто кулаками. Нашему и их классным руководителям пришлось оттаскивать обоих друг от друга. Куренай выпало драться с Майто Гаем... который почему-то опять сделал ставку только на физические умения.

\- Почему он не использует ниндзюцу и гендзюцу? - шептались ребята рядом. - Дает ей явное преимущество.

\- Не хочет девочке навредить?

Похоже, этот вопрос интересует не только меня. Я Гая знаю уже хорошо, он хороший, и так же друг Асумы... Но если так вспомнить, я тоже не припомню, чтобы он хоть раз использовал сверхспособности ниндзя. На мой вопрос Асума сначала почему-то замялся, а потом уклончиво ответил, что Гай вообще редко применяет свои таланты. А как же победа в таком случае, мне интересно?..

На новый год в Конохе будет много гостей из других поселений, как и всегда во время разных праздников. Но кто-то и уедет в другие деревни или даже города. Брат и сестра - близнецы из нашего класса - говорили, что они с семьей поедут в большой город на праздники, туда, где живут только обычные люди, которые в своем большинстве вообще не знают о существовании шиноби. Цунаде тут остается, но к ним приедут родственники, в том числе уже известные мне мальчики Наоки и Хиро, а так же вечно недовольная девочка Рико. Ну, это я ее такой запомнила пока что. Так же краем уха в Академии услышала разговор проходивших мимо Кушины и ее подруги Фаэтон, которая жаловалась, что не хочет праздновать в деревне Скрытого Дождя, по ее словам там и зимой не лучше, чем летом, а Кушина говорила, что на каникулы вернется в родную Деревню Водоворотов. Мне с одной стороны было все равно, а с другой - сильно раздражало, что все кругом такие радостные, а я - нет.

30 декабря вечером я попросила у приемной мамы разрешения сходить к моим настоящим папе и маме последний раз в этом году. В следующий раз увижу их только в новом... Отправились мы вечером, когда мама Бивако вернулась с работы. Папа должен был прийти поздно вечером, учитывая, что они там сейчас проводят какие-то еще мероприятия по подготовке к грядущему празднику. Асума убежал гулять с друзьями, а мы пошли. Пробыли у них недолго, поскольку уже совсем стемнело. Будучи там, на кладбище, я почувствовала такие бурные страх и досаду, что не передать словами. От осознания, что еще в этом году они были живы... и могли бы быть живы... 

\- Мару... - мама отвела меня на пару шагов от могилы и обняла. По ее лицу было видно, женщина не знает, что делать.

\- П-прости... я-я... - жадно хватая ртом воздух, я все пыталась подобрать слова, но в голову ничего не приходило. - Прост-т-ти-и-и...

\- Ничего, малыш, - она вытерла слезы с моих щек, - я все понимаю. - Мама протянула мне правую руку: - Пойдем? Время позднее. - Снова посмотрев на памятник, я дала ей свою левую руку и позволила увести себя отсюда.

По дороге домой мы еще зашли в один из магазинов и купили какие-то еще сладости, как мама сказала "на завтра", еще пошутила, что будь рядом Асума, он стал бы ныть, почему завтра, а не сейчас. Айано-сан попрощалась с нами до следующего года, а так же перед уходом подарила мне еще две заколки-палочки и пять разноцветных обычных. Я поблагодарила ее, теперь, к счастью, могла это сделать, хоть и по-прежнему нечетко. Асума заявился домой примерно через, весь в снегу, на шее болтаются коньки, а в руках хоккейные клюшка и каска.

\- Мы их побили! - радостно оповестил он с порога без каких-либо подробностей.

\- Надеюсь, только в хоккей, - незамедлительно откликнулась мама. Я не удержалась и хихикнула, уловив общий смысл. 

Ужинали мы втроем, по словам мамы, папа задержится до самого позднего времени. Почему? Да, он - Хокаге, следить за всем происходящим является его обязанностью... Но мне очень интересно, что же, все-таки они задумали? Я ведь не знаю, как празднуют новый год здесь. Асума, правда, говорит только, что должно быть круто.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9gdYTw8t6U&feature=emb_logo)

Спать я не могла, почему-то чувство внутренней тревоги мне этого не позволяло даже при том, что в комнате дружелюбно сверкали новогодние гирдянды. Грядущий год уже встречу без родной семьи, они навсегда останутся в прошлом... и моей четкой памяти. Новая семья... они хорошие, и я не устану это повторять, но... все равно они другие. Я хочу назад. Почему так происходит? В один день все хорошо, а в другой... так грустно и больно, что хочется рыдать. Закусив губу, я посмотрела на свою левую ладонь. Хочется, чтобы рядом был кто-то, тогда страх уйдет. Но я не хочу тревожить маму, папа еще не пришел, может... Асума еще не спит? Схожу к нему.

Выбравшись из постели, я выскользнула в темный коридор и двинулась в сторону комнаты брата. Судя по приглушенным звукам в его комнате можно было догадаться, что Асума не спит. Осторожно повернув ручку и толкнув дверь, я увидела его сидящим с ногами на кресле и играющим в компьютер. Монитор и гирлянды под потолком были единственными источниками слабого света. При виде меня мальчик едва не свалился на пол вместе с креслом.

\- Ой! Я думал, это мама. - Он перевел дух и махнул мне: - Заходи, не трусь. Только дверь закрой. - Сделав, как он сказал, я сцепила пальцы и робко подошла к нему. - Чего не спишь?

\- А ты? - не удержалась я.

Он закатил глаза и хмыкнул в потолок:

\- Ну да. - Потом предложил подсесть к нему. - Ну что, как у тебя настрой на завтра?

Я неопределенно пожала плечами. Никак. Разве что... немного страшно, хотя ничего плохого не должно произойти. Это просто... мое личное.

Некоторое время мы просто сидели рядом, я смотрела, как он играет, потом брат уступил клавиатуру мне. Еще заметил, что если нас сейчас мама застукает, попадет обоим, что не спим. Далее мальчик предложил пойти на чердак и посидеть с фонарем в нашей самодельной палатке: стол полностью скрытый длинным пологом, а под ним пол застлан мягкими одеялами и есть несколько подушек. Я охотно согласилась, снова идти к себе и оставаться одной. Когда мы полезли наверх в темноте с фонариком, на первом этаже послышался звук открывающейся двери, потом шаги, и кто-то включил свет.

\- Папа вернулся, - сообщил Асума, осторожно отворив крышку люка, - тихо, а то он узнает, что мы не спим.

Мы забрались на чердак почти бесшумно, и Асума осторожно прикрыл люк, после чего картинно провел левой рукой по лбу, имитируя смахивание капель пота. Далее так же в темноте, разгоняемой только фонариком в руке брата, мы протиснулись через шкафы и коробки, в итоге оказавшись в почти незанятой части чердака, где и находилась наша “секретная” палатка. Асума еще включил гирлянду, что еще несколько дней назад тут повесил, и так же с фонарем забрался под полог. Я присоединилась к нему через несколько секунд.

\- Завтра тут везде будет шумно, - брат лег на спину, - не знаю, как ты, а я в предвкушении… - Его лицо расплылось в довольной улыбке. Я пожала плечами и, зевнув, легла справа от него. – Ты ведь раньше жила в Деревне Тумана? Как там отмечают праздники? Я просто никогда еще не был в тех местах. Вот у нас, например… - И он принялся рассказывать мне, как они отмечали предыдущий новый год. Я слушала, постепенно засыпая… Наверное, и брат так же уснул, поскольку стало совсем тихо…

…но вдруг неподалеку послышалось движение и чьи-то приглушенные голоса. Но не успела проснуться окончательно, как совсем рядом услышала:

\- Вот они где... - раздался недовольный женский голос, похожий на мамин.

\- Тише, пусть спят, - отозвался папа.

Потом шаги к люку, кто-то спускается вниз, голоса затихают. Я полностью открыла глаза и, чуть приподнявшись, поняла, что мы так и заснули на чердаке в самодельной палатке. Асума мирно сопит слева, похоже он даже ничего не услышал. Подавив зевок, я вновь положила голову на подушку и закрыла глаза. Уснуть получилось почти мгновенно...

…А проснулась снова от шевеления рядом. Сначала было все так же темно, а потом откуда-то возникло светлое пятно.

\- Черт, уже утро? – ошалело спросил брат, поднимая полог еще выше. Я села и, зевнув, потерла глаза, чем сразу привлекла внимание товарища: - О, привет. – Я в ответ легонько махнула ему правой ладонью.

Асума сказал, что надо бы хоть сделать вид, что всю ночь мы находились в своих комнатах, то есть прокрасться к себе и переодеться в пижамы, но, когда мы столкнулись с мамой, вылезая из люка, поняли, что вся идея накрылась. Она сердилась не столько на то, что мы ушли на ночь на чердак, а то, что не предупредили. Если бы не папа, кто знает, сколько бы она нас искала. Асума еще шепнул мне, что мама стала такой после нападения неизвестных на нас весной. Теней, в смысле. Папы дома не оказалось, мама сказала, что он обещал вернуться вечером, чуть раньше прихода гостей.

После завтрака мама вспомнила, что забыла купить кое-что к праздничному столу и послала Асуму в магазин, тот предложил мне составить ему компанию… В итоге мы провели в очереди около получаса, потому что у продавца что-то случилось с кассовым аппаратом. А на обратном пути встретили Куренай и ее маму, Асума опять повел себя как-то необычно… растерялся, что ли? Вроде, эта девочка ничего плохого ему не делала, они из одной команды… Что не так?

Ближе к полудню мама настояла, чтобы мы оба пошли в свои комнаты и поспали хоть несколько часов. Что меня удивило: спать днем? Зачем? Я никогда днем не сплю… а если так и случалось… случалось, да… потом остаток дня всегда чувствовала себя вялой. Не люблю спать днем.

\- Я не хочу! – протестовал брат.

\- А ночью как же? – возражала мама. – Будешь ныть, что устал? И не надо мне “Мы, шиноби, можем по несколько дней обходиться без сна…”. Не тот случай. – Она погрозила Асуме пальцем. – Гости придут в шесть. У вас есть время пока еще отдохнуть и набраться сил.

\- Не спорь, Сарутоби Асума. Я тебя хорошо знаю и не поведусь на твои “Не хочу, не буду”.

\- Ну ладно, - сдался он и махнул мне: - Пошли, малышня.

Далее он скрылся в своей комнате, а я вошла к себе. Ох, зачем? Мои мама и папа никогда на этом не настаивали… Да и не сплю я днем. За конами сейчас светло, люди гуляют по улицам… а я – спи? Нечестно. И все же, какое-то время поворочавшись в кровати, мне удалось заснуть, но ненадолго, всего где-то минут сорок, но, учитывая, что я еще около получаса пыталась заснуть… В итоге, я решила спуститься вниз… посмотреть мультфильмы или лучше даже пойти погулять, но только ступила на первый этаж, то прямо около лестницы столкнулась с двоюродной сестрой Асумы по имени Миеко. Что она здесь делает?

\- Привет, Орочимару, - улыбнулась она, - а тетя Бивако сказала, что отправила вас с Асумой спать… А я вот пришла помочь подготовить все к празднику.

\- П-привет… - только успела выдавить я. Из кухни идет запах чего-то вкусного…

Тут появилась мама, которая очень удивилась, почему я здесь, а не наверху. На мой вопрос, нужна ли помочь, они ответили, что пока сами справляются, тогда я отпросилась погулять. В итоге мама дала добро. Быстро нацепив уличную зимнюю одежду, я отправилась на улицу.

Выйдя из дома, я какое-то время стояла на крыльце и просто смотрела на забор. Уже завтрашний день будет принадлежать грядущему году, новое начало, новая глава книги жизни. Так папа говорил, а я не могла понять, да и до сих пор пока не понимаю, как жизнь может быть книгой? Много вещей у них уже не спросить.

Со вздохом я спустилась в сад, дошагала до забора и вышла за калитку, затем побрела вправо по хорошо очищенной от снега улице. В этот раз мама не сказала гулять только в саду, значит… можно? Людей на улицах больше, чем обычно. Скрытый Лист и так сам по себе приличных размеров город… деревня, людей здесь живет много, а на праздники, как уже не единожды упоминала, приезжает много людей из соседних и даже дальних поселений.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czYJ8KiBZGQ&feature=emb_logo)

День ясный, солнечный, немного морозный… Снег не липкий, так что скатать снеговика не получится, может, на детскую площадку сходить, со снежных горок покататься? Или же… А если я прямо сейчас опять пойду к маме и папе, хоть и обещала в одиночку там не появляться… успею вернуться? Может быть…

\- Орочимару? Это ты? – мне навстречу шла уже хорошо знакомая девочка по прозвищу Красный Перец. Одета в бледно-зеленый пуховик, черный штаны, на ногах зеленые зимние сапоги, вокруг шеи повязан белый шарф. Шапки не было, вместо нее меховые наушники, а длинные огненно-рыжие волосы собраны в высокий хвост.

\- Кушина? – удивилась я. Почему-то мне думалось, что она уехала, я же слышала ее случайный разговор с подругой Фаэтон.

\- Привет, - она как всегда доброжелательно улыбалась, - гуляешь? – Я несколько раз кивнула, и она, сделав то же самое, призналась: - Я тоже. Хотела на каток сходить или еще куда. А ты что одна?

\- Просто, - я пожала плечами.

\- Ясно, - заключила Кушина после нескольких секунд молчания и вдруг предложила: - Хочешь со мной на каток? Умеешь кататься?

Не очень хорошо, я опустила голову. Всегда завидно было тем, кто так легко ездит на этих узких полозьях. Асума вон так лихо гоняет, да еще успевает отбивать шайбу клюшкой.

\- Пойдем, я научу, - Кушина хлопнула меня по левому плечу, прошла мимо и, обернувшись, опять позвала: - Идем-идем! Будет весело. - И я согласилась. С Кушиной мне было нестрашно, что бы о ней ни говорили другие, включая Асуму.

Но, дойдя до самого ближнего катка, мы поняли, что попасть на лед нам не светит: народу было полно! Кто-то на своих, другие брали коньки напрокат, по слова Кушины в честь праздника их выдают бесплатно… Это могло объяснить такую толкучку…

\- Что-то мне вдруг расхотелось кататься, - растерянно пробормотала Кушина, увидев скопление людей на льду. Я согласно поддержала ее кивком. Людно. Очень.

Некоторое время мы наблюдали за катающимися, Кушина объясняла, как надо правильно стоять на коньках, показывала на примере других, что проносились мимо. Потом кто-то в поле зрения неуклюже упал… Сначала девчонка хихикнула, а потом вдруг остолбенела и со словами: “Черт, это же Минато!” – потащила меня прочь от катка.

\- Кто? – удивилась я, еле поспевая за ней.

\- Один мальчик из нашего класса. Не хочу, чтобы он меня видел. Пойдем гулять в другое место, а?

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8kqiBONduxo&feature=emb_logo)

Я ничего не поняла, но выбора не было. Девчонка предложила прогуляться по новогодним торговым рядам, еще мы посмотрели часть какого-то праздничного представления, а дальше Кушина предложила показать мне кое-что интересное. Мы свернули с людных улиц в пустые задворки за магазинами. Вокруг никого не было, но возможную тишину нарушала веселая музыка с главных улиц. В Деревне Туманов многие дома с обратной стороны выглядели гораздо хуже, и я никогда там не думала даже лазить.

\- Ну, мы пришли. - Кушина указала в сторону полуразваленного дома неподалеку.

\- Чт-то… ту-ут?.. – я вопросительно проследила ее жест.

\- Мое секретное убежище. Ну, наше с Фаэтон. Стало этой весной. Пошли. – И она ускорила шаг до бега в направлении развалин. Я рефлекторно припустила следом.

Рыжеволосая девочка проскочила в одну из расщелин в стене. Немного помедлив, я тоже юркнула туда. Внутри была настоящая разруха. И так можно было догадаться, еще будучи снаружи. Что здесь было? 

\- Наверх, - Кушина указала на деревянную лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж. Высота где-то в четыре-пять моих ростов. – Весной тут будут строить новый магазин… или склад магазина?.. – нахмурив лоб, она почесала макушку. - Так что придется искать себе другое тайное убежище, а пока… - Она ступила на перекладины и стала забираться наверх. Когда она долезла до середины, я ухватилась за бока лестницы и последовала за ней. Доски под ногами слегка скрипели, но ни одна перекладина не сломалась. 

На втором этаже царил не меньший беспорядок: кучи хлама, дыры в полу и стенах, вообще место жуткое, но… мне нравится, похоже на какую-нибудь мистическую пещеру, где можно найти приключения. Хорошо, мама и папа не видят меня сейчас, им бы это не понравилось.

\- Будь как дома, - Кушина обвела руками пространство, - ну... не дома как таковое, но... В общем, ты поняла, да? - И направилась куда-то в дальний правый угол. Что она там делала, не знаю, я в это время изучала дырявую бревенчатую крышу. Здесь хотят строить магазин? Как вообще это место можно починить? – Орочимару, иди сюда! – позвала меня Кушина. Там, где она была, уже что-то светилось, словно это была включенная лампа.

Подойдя ближе, я поняла, что так и есть - лампа. Маленькая керосиновая лампа и еще... какая-то красная квадратная машина с решеткой, от которой веяло теплом. Угол этот отгороженный, тут лежало несколько старых матрасов и подушек. Еще в самом углу старый деревянный ящик. Я удивленно вытаращила глаза: откуда все это? Ладно матрасы, но... обогреватель?

\- Это Фай принесла, - пояснила Кушина, проследив мой взгляд, - а лампа моя. Тут обычно никто не лазает, а бездомных в Конохе нет, слава богу. - Она плюхнулась на матрас и подтянула колени к груди. - Лорд Хокаге и Совет изо всех сил стараются делать так, чтобы у жителей и гостей Страны Огня все было хорошо... Как им это удается, не знаю. Хотя люди сами умудряются испортить жизнь себе и окружающим, а потом винят во всех бедах каждого встречного.

Я подошла к обогревателю и, протянув руки к источнику тепла, села перед ним на колени, старшая девочка подсела рядом. Секретное место? Да… совсем не похоже на убежище моего брата и его друзей. Я вытянула руки вперед, приятное тепло особо чувствуется сквозь варежки. Кушина рассуждает совсем как взрослая, хотя всего на год старше Асумы... который на четыре года старше меня. Она улыбается и смеется, хотя ее многие боятся и дразнят Красным Перцем... Эта девочка добрая, но может и ударить, если кто-то ее обидит. Она не такая как Цунаде, она... 

\- Что такое? - Кушина игриво прищурилась и чуть наклонила голову вправо. Я помотала головой и уставилась в дырявый потолок. Еще светло, скоро надо будет возвращаться домой.

\- А т-ты... ты гов-в-ворила, что... - я глубоко вдохнула и выдала: - Но н-новый год к семье... – И, вздрогнув, добавила: - Н-ну, я… я… слышала…

\- Ну, я передумала, - Кушина небрежно махнула рукой и тоже придвинулась к обогревателю. - В прошлом году кое-что... ну, нехорошее случилось, и... не хочу портить людям праздник. Одна побуду: и другим спокойнее, и мне проще.

У меня не было подходящих слов. Она... будет встречать новый год одна? А это как? Даже представить не могу. Мама говорила, это семейный праздник, и встретить новый год в одиночку... Почему она не хочет к ее семье?

\- Да ладно! - Кушина задела меня правым кулаком в левое плечо. - Так даже лучше, везде есть свои плюсы, надо только их найти. Все зависит от того, с какой стороны на это посмотреть.

\- А это как? - я недоверчиво нахмурилась.

\- Не могу сказать, - Кушина погрустнела, потом вдруг вздрогнула, выставила перед собой ладони и пояснила: - В смысле не потому что не хочу, а просто... не знаю. Есть вещи, которые, пока не поймешь самостоятельно, из уст других будут обычными звуками. Есть то, что нужно просто... - Она поджала губы и горько усмехнулась: - Почувствовать и осознать. - Она как-то сдавленно выдохнула и отвернулась. Я... обидела ее чем-то? От этой мысли стало неловко и... грустно.

\- Шина? - я хотела коснуться ее правого плеча, но пальцы так и замерли в воздухе. Что я могу? Но вдруг девочка быстро вытерла лицо варежкой и снова обернулась ко мне с прежней улыбкой. Правда белки ее фиолетовых глаз были слегка покрасневшими.

\- Извини, я просто... А, неважно. - Она небрежно махнула рукой и поспешила сменить тему: - У тебя-то какие планы на сегодня?

\- Не знаю. - Я пожала плечами. И в самом деле - какие? Вечером в доме будет много гостей... родственники семьи Сарутоби. Наверное, должно быть весело. Но не хотелось рассказывать этого Кушине, если она хочет встретить новый год одна.

\- Ну, я уверена, скучать не будешь! - она хихикнула. - Сегодня на главной площади должно быть особенно интересно. Может быть и... - тут девчонка напряглась и подняла левый указательный палец на уровень лица: - Слышишь? Тс-с-с. - Тот же палец переместился к ее губам.

Я замерла. Где-то снизу послышались звуки, напоминающие шаги, а затем послышались и голоса: мужской и женский. Кушина встала, осторожно указала на лестницу. Я же испуганно взирала на девочку: что делать? Рыжеволосая осторожно двинулась к люку с лестницей из перекладин. Голоса и смех становились все громче.

\- А стоит ли сюда лезть, Атсуши? - женский голос вдруг перестал смеяться. - Вдруг тут призраки водятся?

Сквозь дырки в полу можно было уже разглядеть ходивших по нижнему этажу двоих людей.

\- Призраков не бывает, Хикэру, - отозвался мужчина. - А если и бывают, - он подошел к женщине вплотную и обнял, ее руки обхватили его спину, - сюда не сунутся. - Следом раздались характерные чмокающие звуки.

\- Фу-у-у... Домой к себе идите, - прошептала Кушина с отвращением на лице. - Нашли, место, а?

\- Ч-что они дел… дел-лают? - не поняла я.

\- А ты вообще не смотри, - девчонка закрыла мне глаза рукой и оттащила от дыры в полу, - маленькая еще. А знаешь... - ее лицо просияло, - идея с призраками вообще отличная! Как у тебя с превращениями? Маскировочное дзюцу уже знаешь? Это ведь одно и первых, которые студенты-ниндзя изучают в начальных классах… - Она почесала макушку: - Если мне не изменяет память.

Я кивнула, не понимая, к чему она клонит.

\- Отлично. Так, превратись во что-то… Ну, незаметное. И ни звука, хорошо? Сейчас повеселимся.

Все еще не понимая, что Кушина задумала, я огляделась, ища то, во что можно было бы измениться. Тут только мусор везде… Неподалеку на глаза попалась свалка из нескольких коробок и тряпья. Мысленно зафиксировав эту… инсталляцию, я сняла варежки и сунула их в карманы, сконцентрировала чакру и, пропуская ее через ладони, сложила комбинацию из трех знаков: Ину-И-Хитсуджи. Хлоп! И вокруг меня уже точно такие же коробки и обрывки ткани.

\- Идеальная куча хлама! – девчонка тоже сняла варежки и повторила комбинацию. Ее так же с тихим хлопком заволокло туманом, и вот передо мной уже не Кушина, а нечто полупрозрачное с запавшими глазами, серой кожей, в обрывках грязного белого платья, огненно-рыжие волосы сами собой колышутся в воздухе. Эдакий зомби из фильма ужасов. Я только хотела закричать и, разрушив маскировку, бежать прочь, но тут эта “зомби” неожиданно засмеялась: - Не бойся только, это все еще я.

\- Ага… - слабо пискнула я, все еще скрываясь за иллюзией кучи мусора. 

\- Тс-с-с, - призрачная Кушина-зомби приложила палец к губам. Я кивнула, хотя понимала, что за иллюзией девчонка этого увидеть не могла. Она набрала полную грудь воздуха и тоненько завыла, подражая порывам сильного ветра. Чмоканье снизу прервалось испуганными вздохами и возгласами.

\- Что это было? – нервно вопросил женский голос.

\- Наверное ветер… - неуверенно ответил мужской. Вой Кушины повторился. Люди внизу явно занервничали.

\- Не нравится мне это… - прошептала женщина. – Звуки доносятся оттуда, сверху…

\- Я посмотрю, - решил мужчина. Послышались осторожные шаги. У меня перехватило дыхание. Если они сейчас залезут сюда и увидят ее, то… одно из двух: либо испугаются при виде… рыжеволосой девочки в таком виде и убегут, как я поняла, она и надеется, или же обо всем догадаются, и… А что? Вдруг эти двое тоже ниндзя, и маскировку на раз раскусят? Тогда попадет нам. Хотя мы пришлю сюда первыми!

\- Атсуши…

Судя по звукам, кто-то начал подниматься по скрипучей лестнице из деревянных перекладин. И тут Кушина вдруг высунула голову в дыру и громко крикнула:

\- Бу-у-у!!!

\- Призрак!!! – одновременно воскликнули парень и девушка. Последующие звуки дали понять, что кто-то больно упал, а потом они с криком удрали. Кушина, приняв свой обычный вид, аж согнулась пополам от смеха, девчонка беззвучно тряслась от хохота, пока крики перепуганной удирающей парочки не затихли. Ей было весело, а меня разрывали противоречивые чувства: с одной стороны это было нехорошо, а с другой… да, забавно получилось. Как смешно они синхронно крикнули: “Призрак!” Но повторять такое я бы не хотела.

\- О-ох… - Кушина вытерла выступившие на глазах слезы. – Вот так-то. – И махнула мне со словами: - Все, вылезай.

Я рассеяла собственную иллюзию и, поставив руки на пояс, нахмуренно посмотрела на рыжеволосую девчонку. Но та восприняла все несколько иначе:

\- Не возмущайся, в следующий раз дам выступить и тебе. Хех, надо было позволить им сюда залезть, тогда можно было еще поиграть с этими двумя.

\- А они н-не… не поз-зов-в-в… - я задохнулась и молча показала на дырку в полу.

\- Кого? – Кушина пожала плечами и направилась снова в тот угол, где все еще был включен обогреватель. Я пошла следом. – Да и потом, кто им поверит? – Она остановилась и развела руками. – До нового года еще несколько часов, а некоторые уже того, - она оттянула шарф левой рукой и правой выразительно щелкнула себя по шее, - пьяные.

\- Оу-у… - я подсела к обогревателю. Не заметила. Хотя вели они себя как-то странно. И что такое Кушина не дала мне увидеть, посчитав маленькой?

Между тем девчонка взглянула на наручные часы и слегка погрустнела:

\- Надо же, уже почти три часа дня… Тебя, наверное, дома заждались?

Я невольно приоткрыла рот от удивления. Три часа дня? Мы так долго гуляем, а я не заметила? Ого… Наверное надо возвращаться. Не потому что хочется, я бы еще побыла с Кушиной, но… семья действительно ждет. Может, еще помочь с чем-то надо будет до прихода гостей? Пришлось кивнуть. Кушина выключила обогреватель и, хлопнув себя по бедрам, с веселой улыбкой махнула в сторону лестницы:

\- Ладно, малявка, не грусти. Праздник все же. Пойдем, провожу до дома.

Я немного помедлила. Интересно, а куда она потом пойдет? К себе домой? Останется одна, как говорила? От представленного стало грустно, я подумала, каково мне было бы только наблюдать за весельем других. Собственно, так я себя и чувствовала последнее время. Хотелось бы помочь Кушине… А может быть?..

\- Мару! Идешь или как? – позвала снизу рыжеволосая.

\- Да… - тихо отозвалась я и тоже стала спускаться на первый этаж. Что ж, пора домой.

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) Beautiful Anime Piano Music - Dawning Light; (начало, Мару привыкает к мысли о новой семье)

2) Audiomachine – Climb Together; (возвращение в Академию)

3) Boku no Hero Academia OST - Moist Twilight; (зимний день Солнцестояния, прогулка)

4) Boku No Hero Academia OST - Hero's Shadow Extended; (Хирузен и Мару посещают могилу ее родителей; украшение дома)

5) Tokyo Ghoul OST - Aogiri Theme; (поединки старших учеников)

6) Fairy Tail OST – Shinjiru Kokoro; (мысли Мару перед праздником)

7) Boruto: Naruto Next Generations OST - Twilight (неожиданная встреча с Кушиной)

8) Dragon Age: Origins OST Calenhad Docks (тайное убежище Кушины)


	15. Часть 1. Глава 4. Боль за маской радости. (ч.2)

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WzwSGSRav_c&feature=emb_logo)

Праздничные гуляния начались с самого утра, я это заметила, когда мама еще послала нас с Асумой в магазин. Было еще светло, но солнце уже клонилось к закату. Через месяц в это время будет гораздо светлее, я замечала раньше. Мы с Кушиной шли по людной украшенной улице мимо каких-то домов, магазинов, кафе и праздничных киосков. Над головой натянуты цепочки больших красных фонарей, похожих на круглые лампы, типичный японский стиль, мне всегда нравились такие. Шедшая слева Кушина рассказывала мне разные случаи из школьной жизни, я же просто слушала, при этом еще успевая глазеть по сторонам.

Оказывается, рыжеволосая девочка живет здесь с восьми лет, то есть переехала через два года после того, как поступила в Академию в родной Деревне Водоворотов. Живет одна, в выделенной ей квартире многоэтажного дома в минутах пятнадцати ходьбы до Академии. Хм, наша с Асумой дорога гораздо короче. Иногда Кушина возвращается домой, повидаться с другими членами клана Узумаки, который является главным в той деревне, откуда она родом. По словам девочки, ее семья в очень хороших отношениях с кланом Сарутоби, так что ее приняли в Академию Скрытого Листа без каких-либо сложностей. Однако почему, и по какой причине она передумала встречать новый год с семьей – это Кушина решила не говорить. А спрашивать я постеснялась.

\- Я тогда впервые раскидала пятерых мальчишек по углам. Двое улетели в один. – Она хихикнула и развела руками: - Чем им не понравились мои волосы тогда? Значит, люди с красными глазами – дело нормальное, а вот огненно-рыжие – нонсенс, что ли? – Я не нашлась, что ответить, но ей, похоже, это было и не нужно: - И ведь я еще долго терпела, знаешь. Не сразу драться-то решила. Только когда один схватил меня за прядку. – Она повторила жест своего прошлого обидчика и чуть дернула собственные волосы. – Они первые начали руки распускать… После этого я и не сдержалась. – Кушина пожала плечами. – Вот как-то так.

\- Оу-у-у… - я в красках представила себе все, что она рассказала. И это впечатлило, знаете. Мне всегда было страшно выступать одной против толпы, никогда не покидала мысль, что их больше, и они сильнее. Может, если бы я была такой же смелой, как она, тогда…

\- Сначала меня и прозвали Помидором, а потом и Красным Перцем… - Кушина вздохнула. – А ты как думаешь, у меня красивые волосы? – Она встряхнула обеими руками свою огненно-рыжую гриву.

\- Да, - честно ответила я. Хотелось бы сделать так же, но мои волосы скрыты под одеждой. Если бы вот снять шапку и вытащить их из-под куртки…

Неожиданно, из дверей магазина, мимо которого мы проходили, вышли двое: мужчина и женщина. Они спустились со ступеней крыльца и пошли в направлении навстречу нам. Обычная пара, я бы не заметила их даже, если бы, поравнявшись с нами, мужчина вдруг не обратил внимания на нас.

\- Так-так-так, - приветливо заговорил он, оказавшись рядом, - неужели это юные Узумаки Кушина и… Сарутоби Орочимару? – Только услышав свое имя, я остановилась и удивленно посмотрела на неизвестного… которым оказался папин хороший знакомый, Шимура Данзо. – Что ты делаешь так далеко от дома? - Рядом была какая-то женщина со строгими чертами лица, она взирала на нас с интересом. Тоже молодая, как и Данзо-сан, ростом ниже него примерно на полголовы, из-под шапки виднеются пряди каштановых волос, глаза темные.

\- Шимура Данзо-сама… Утатане Кохару-сама… - Кушина напряглась и вежливо поклонилась. Я сделала то же самое, но молча. – А-а мы тут… просто гуляем, да? – Она чуть толкнула меня правым локтем в плечо. – Ну да.

\- Здравствуй, Кушина. Значит, ты Орочимару? – женщина обошла своего спутника и остановилась в шаге от меня. – Здравствуй. Меня зовут Утатаке Кохару, мы с твоим папой вместе работаем. – Она наклонилась вперед. - Я видела тебя раньше, но лично познакомиться еще не было возможности.

\- З-здраств… вуйт-те… - выдавила я, непроизвольно сжав пальцы рук. Всегда волнуюсь рядом с незнакомыми. На мою реакцию женщина как-то по-доброму улыбнулась:

\- Ну-ну, маленькая, не нужно бояться, здесь все свои.

Я посмотрела на Кушину, которая тоже почему-то нервничала. Как минимум мне так показалось. Перехватив мой взгляд, девчонка почесала макушку и неуверенно выдавила:

\- Мару не боится, Кохару-сама, она просто… кхм… слегка заикается, вот и все.

\- Учитывая, что было несколько месяцев назад… Прогресс на лицо, ты молодец, - Данзо подмигнул мне и с более серьезным видом продолжил: - Так, Орочимару, твоя семья знает, где ты и… - секундный взгляд в сторону Кушины, - с кем гуляешь?

\- А-а-а я и провожаю Мару до дома, - рыжеволосая девочка развела руками, и схватила меня за левое предплечье. – Да, вот мы как раз идем назад. Правда, Мару?

Я кивнула в ответ. Взрослые переглянулись, Данзо-сан хотел что-то сказать, но женщина его опередила:

\- Что ж, тогда поторопитесь, скоро стемнеет.

\- Да, Кохару-сама, - Кушина поклонилась, и я тоже, следуя ее примеру. – Данхо-сама. – Она взяла меня за руку и потащила за собой. Я оглянулась на мужчину и женщину, которые почему-то продолжали стоять и смотреть на нас. Рыжеволосая девочка настойчиво вела меня в толпе подальше от них. Что происходит?

\- Очень странная парочка, – шепотом произнесла женщина, внимательно следя, как мы с Кушиной уходим.

\- Более чем, - хмыкнул в ответ Данзо-сан, задумчиво изучая наши спины.

\- Какая у них разница в возрасте? Пять лет, шесть?

\- Примерно пять. Вот и удивительно, что этих двух может объединять? Приемная дочка Хирузена – савант с синдромом САП. Может, она чувствует… или это простое детское любопытство.

\- Неужели он отпустил ее с… этой девочкой?

\- Вряд ли отпустил. Сама пошла. – Догадался Данзо-сан. – Но оперативники АНБУ следят за ними, так что думаю, он уже в курсе. Сам разберется, теперь это его ребенок.

\- Данзо! Как можно быть таким безразличным?

\- Что? Он сам настоял, чтобы забрать ее к себе, если не помнишь. А вот этой разрешено учиться в Академии с другими детьми и свободно передвигаться по территории Деревни. Так что я уже ничему не удивлюсь. Я бы на его месте…

\- Помню-помню все твои предложения, чурбан ты бесчувственный. Хорошо, что последнее слово не за тобой.

\- Главное – безопасность. А он проявляет слишком сильное сочувствие.

\- Иногда это как раз то, что нужно.

Когда мы отошли на достаточное расстояние, что Данзо-сан и Кохару-сан пропали из виду в толпе людей, Кушина облегченно выдохнула и обиженно призналась:

\- Я им не нравлюсь. – И на мой немой вопрос пояснила: - Эти люди из Совета, первые приближенные лорда Хокаге, - девочка, не оборачиваясь, указала назад, - я им не нравлюсь.

\- Почему? – я снова оглянулась, но вокруг нас только туда-сюда ходят незнакомые люди.

\- Не знаю. Просто не нравлюсь, и все. Ладно, забей. – Она махнула левой рукой. – Пойдем быстрее, а то мы действительно загулялись.

Честно говоря, я так и не поняла, что только что случилось, но и думать об этом уже не было возможности, поскольку, над головой раздался хруст, и с ближайшего дерева прямо перед нами соскочили двое в боевых костюмах ниндзя и с бело-красными масками в форме морд животных на лицах. Это АНБУ? Находившиеся рядом прохожие, конечно, вздрогнули от неожиданности, но пошли дальше по своим делам.

\- Упс… - непроизвольно вырвалось у Кушины. Мы обе замерли, я еще невольно прижала ладони ко рту.

Но не успели мы понять, что происходит, как буквально из ниоткуда в клубах белого дыма перед нами так же возник… папа в длинном черном пальто и со темно-зеленым шарфом на шее. На секунду мне показалось, что бояться нечего, но от папиного серьезного взгляда стало как-то неуютно.

\- Па-па…

\- Лорд Хокаге… - почти шепотом выдавила Кушина рядом.

\- Юная леди, у вас серьезные неприятности, - осуждающе произнес он, смотря прямо на меня. Не сумев удержать контакт глаз, я опустила голову. Похоже, он злится, что я ушла из дома далеко и надолго. Не специально. Все еще глядя себе под ноги, услышала, как папа поблагодарил ниндзя из АНБУ и сказал им, что дальше разберется сам. Они исчезли так же неожиданно, как и появились. Мы остались втроем на улице, среди людей и под заснеженными деревьями. – Так я жду объяснений, Орочимару, - папа выжидательно скрестил руки на груди. – Где ты была, мне уже известно, вопрос в другом: почему не предупредила? Ты обещала не убегать.

\- Хокаге-сама, она не виновата, - робко возразила Кушина.

\- Правда? – папа уже обратился к ней. – А кто тогда? Почему же, в таком случае, ее мать перепугалась, что не нашла свою дочь около дома, а ее брат бегает по округе и ищет ее?

\- Простите, сэр, это все я! Мы встретились на улице, и я предложила Орочимару погулять. Ну мы и… мы... пошли гулять.

\- Да, - я подтвердила слова Кушины кивком головы. Надо было дать папе понять, что мы не делали ничего плохого, что бы он ни подумал. Я ведь уже сама иногда хожу до Академии и домой, и гуляю недалеко от дома. Ну… в этот раз ушла дальше, но ведь не одна.

\- Орочимару, - папа сел на корточки напротив меня и взял мои руки в свои, - нужно было хотя бы предупредить где и… - он мельком посмотрел на Кушину, - с кем ты будешь. Хотя бы для спокойствия мамы. Я знаю, ты мыслишь широко, вот и поставь себя на ее место: ты ищешь маму и долго не можешь найти, и не важно, что на самом деле она ушла на работу, в магазин или в гости. Ты просто не знаешь, где она, и что могло случиться. Как ты себя поведешь?

Вот это насторожило и даже испугало. Однажды свою настоящую маму я разозлила, и она сказала, чтобы я отстала, ее нет. На это я, глядя на нее же, заплакала и дрожащим голосом спросила, когда же она вернется? Мама потом еще утешала меня и долго посмеивалась над этим случаем.

Поэтому сейчас я только виновато опустила голову и кивнула. Удовлетворившись моим ответом папа с улыбкой задел меня по носу правым указательным пальцем, встал, и мы дальше пошли домой. Кушина составила компанию, сама не знаю, почему, она просто шла рядом, решила проводить. Папа и ей пару наставлений высказал по пути.

Стоило нам только подойти к дому, как с противоположной стороны к нам подскочил Асума, который тоже, оказывается, искал меня, а на крыльце появилась мама, она сбежала по ступенькам, торопливо застегивая шубу, шапки на голове не было. За женщиной показалась и Миеко.

\- Орочимару! – она со всех ног подбежала к нам. – Боже, где ты была?! Как можно было уйти без предупреждения, ты же собиралась погулять около дома!

Объяснений не было, папа уже дал понять, что я виновата. Но она и не говорила, где мне быть, с девочками отпускала и подальше, а сейчас я была тоже не одна. Почему она сердится? Но меня от ответа неожиданно избавила Кушина, сделав шаг вперед, девчонка серьезно заявила:

\- Это моя вина, мэм!

\- Кушина? – удивилась мама, только сейчас ее увидев.

\- Здрасьте, Бивако-сан, - девочка растерянно кивнула и подняла правую раскрытую ладонь. – Надо было сказать, что Мару со мной… А я что-то не подумала. – Тут, заметив моего брата, она резко изменилась в лице и уже поздоровалась гораздо холоднее: - Привет, Асума. – Мальчишка недовольно скрестил руки на груди и ничего не сказал, я же хотела провалиться сквозь землю.

\- Значит, Орочимару была с тобой все это время?

\- Ну д-да… - призналась девчонка, - я предложила ей пойти на каток здесь неподалеку, но там столько народу было, что мы решили не толкаться с остальными и… Просто погулять по округе. – Ей тоже было неловко. - Я… в этом году… решила не ездить к семье. Ну просто… - Она поджала губы и, разведя руками, уже тише заключила: - В общем, решила. Мы встретились как раз примерно здесь, и я позвала Мару со мной погулять, вот.

Интересно, все же, почему? Когда мы лазали по тому полуразвалившемуся дому, она же обмолвилась, что в прошлом году случилось нечто… Поругалась она с кем-то или еще что… Я так ничего и не поняла, кроме того, что ситуация получилась нехорошая.

\- Ладно, я это… - Кушина нервно хихикнула и махнула в сторону, - пойду я… С наступающим Новым Годом… - Она сложила ладони вместе и поклонилась, потом улыбнулась мне: – Орочимару, спасибо за компанию, было классно. Пока. – Она только развернулась, но не успела и шага сделать, как я схватила ее за левую руку:

\- Н-не ух-ходи…

\- А-а? Мару? – Кушина в недоумении застыла. Мама и папа переглянулись. Асума за спиной как-то странно икнул.

\- Не уходи, - тихо повторила я, глядя ей в глаза. Все произошло внезапно, сама не знаю, почему. Просто не хотелось ее отпускать, не хотелось, чтобы она встречала праздник одна, как собиралась. Это нечестно. Неправильно.

\- Знаешь, Кушина, Орочимару права, - вдруг вмешался папа, - почему бы тебе не остаться и не встретить Новый Год с нами?

\- Что?! – обалдело уточнил Асума.

\- Я… - девчонка была шокирована, такого она не ожидала. Я, если честно, тоже, но очень обрадовалась и послала папе счастливую улыбку.

\- И в самом деле, оставайся, - поддержала мама.

\- Но… - снова вякнул рядом Асума, но дальше продолжать не стал.

Узумаки Кушина потрясенно посмотрела на Хокаге и его жену, потом на меня и послала папе Хирузену искреннюю улыбку:

\- Знаете, Хокаге-сама… Бивако-сан… я с удовольствием.

Тут и мне захотелось радостно засмеяться: Кушина остается! Ей не придется быть сегодня ночью одной, пока другие радуются. Папа сказал, что ему еще нужно отлучиться на пару часов, но он обещал, что успеет вернуться до прихода гостей и… телепортировался куда-то прежде, чем кто-то из нас успел вставить хоть слово.

\- Ребячество, - хмыкнула мама и позвала нас всех в дом.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2-2jd87Aak)

Но мой теперь уже радостный настрой был испорчен очень быстро, поскольку когда мы вошли в дом и Кушина, закончив восхищаться, какой у семьи Сарутоби красивый дом, вызвалась помочь маме и Миеко на кухне, ко мне подкатил Асума с серьезным разговором. Ему очень не понравилось, что Кушина осталась с нами. В комнате были только мы и включенный телевизор, по которому шел новогодний фильм.

\- Зачем ты это сделала? – наступал мальчик. – Это же Красный Перец! Гроза Академии!

\- Куш-шина, - возразила я. Мне не нравилось, что он продолжает ее называть обидным прозвищем.

\- Да какая разница?! Зачем ты ее вообще притащила к нам? Орочимару, ты хоть понимаешь… А если она нам праздник испортит?

\- Нет! Она хо-хорошая… - сказала я это почти беззвучно, поскольку от обиды и разочарования уже могла только часто дышать и глотать выступившие слезы. За что Асума так не любит Кушину? Я гуляла с ней, и девочка ни разу не обидела меня. Но и расстраивать брата мне не хочется. Он хочет, чтобы Кушина ушла, но как я теперь ей об этом скажу? Все из-за меня. Сжав кулаки и глубоко вдохнув, я предприняла последнюю попытку убедить его: - О-на хо… хорошая.

Асума остолбенел, и я замерла, не зная, чего от него дальше ждать. Мы редко ссоримся, я не люблю конфликты. А тут еще и под новый год… Не удержавшись от всхлипа, я резко выбежала из комнаты, налетев по пути на Кушину, однако не остановилась, а так же бегом бросилась наверх в свою комнату.

\- Мару! – крикнул мне вдогонку брат.

\- Ну ты молодец, конечно, - успела я услышать осуждающий голос Кушины, уже оказавшись на втором этаже. – Наезжать на мелких… Будь она моей сестрой, я ты тебя стукнула.

\- Ты только это и умеешь делать, - огрызнулся Асума в ответ, - а наш поединок тогда выиграла нечестно! У тебя слезоточивая хлопушка была спрятана.

Поединок? Какой поединок? Какая хлопушка? Это что-то новое. Прятаться у себя я уже передумала и решила послушать. Старшие ребята продолжали разговор, оставаясь там, где были, поэтому мне пришлось спуститься до середины лестницы, чтобы лучше слышать, но в то же время оставаясь незаметной.

\- То, что ты ослабил бдительность – только тебе минус, - не замедлила с ответом Кушина. – Правило было только одно – сильно не калечить. У нас, если забыл, и оружие тогда при себе было.

\- И что? Меня уже почти объявили победителем!

\- Но не объявили же! А потом ты подбил целую группу против меня, заявляя, что я выиграла нечестно. В общем так, - она взяла секундную паузу, - я здесь только потому что Орочимару меня пригласила, и выяснять отношения не хочу. Может, хотя бы на сегодня ради твоей сестры заключим перемирие?

Асума недовольно хмыкнул, а потом раздался характерный звук, будто они ударили по рукам. Я сама себе улыбнулась. Помирились? Они не будут ругаться из-за меня или чего либо вообще.

\- Пошли, найдем Орочимару, пока мама ничего не заподозрила. Она, скорее всего, в своей комнате.

\- Хорошая у тебя сестра, хоть еще и маленькая.

\- Малявка, но чертовски умная для своего возраста.

\- Я тоже заметила.

На цыпочках я поспешила к себе, дабы они не догадались, я все слышала, но не успела даже включить свет, как в дверь раздался стук, и на пороге появились они оба, изо всех сил делая вид, будто ничего не произошло. Но можете не стараться, я все знаю.

\- Чего в темноте сидишь? – брат щелкнул выключателем у дверного косяка. Да, на улице уже заметно стемнело.

\- А мы с Асумой помирились, - наигранно весело объявила Кушина, - больше драться не будем. Да?

\- Д-да! – с готовностью подтвердил он. – Больше никаких разногласий.

Как же, никаких… По-прежнему стоя в центре комнаты, я выжидающе смотрела на них по очереди. Скажут, что случилось или нет? Какой поединок? Я думала, Кушина просто его побила… на улице… Во всяком случае так себе представляла это. Тем временем девчонка, окинув взглядом комнату, заметила на столе черный игрушечный реактивный самолет.

\- Ого! – она подскочила ближе и стала его внимательно разглядывать, не трогая. – Можно посмотреть? - Я кивнула, и девочка осторожно взяла летающую машину в руки. – Класс… Радиоуправляемый?

\- Да, - подтвердил Асума и еще добавил: - У Мару истребитель, у меня – винтокрыл.

\- Редко, когда девочка играет в мальчишечьи игрушки.

\- Папина идея. Но у нее и куклы есть, так что все нормально. – Асума обвел руками комнату. В углу около окна стоил дом из Лего, и еще лежало несколько Барби, включая куклу-ниндзя Касуми.

Без слов я взяла с кровати пульт управления, включила, самолет в руках Кушины завибрировал и взмыл в воздух, как только она его отпустила. Проведя самолет по периметру всей комнаты, я приземлила его в центре. Девчонка была восхищена. 

\- У меня никогда не было таких игрушек… Можно попробовать?

Все так же молча, я передала ей пульт и указала на нужные кнопки: пуск и маленький джостик. Кушина подняла самолет в воздух.

\- Класс…

\- Сейчас я свой винтокрыл принесу тоже. – Асума выскочил из комнаты, а меньше чем через минуту вернулся с бело-коричневым вертолето-самолетом с большими пропеллерами на крыльях и пультом управления как у меня.

Потом мы втроем сидели на полу, я просто смотрела, как старшие ребята управляют летающими машинами. Тоже хотела, но Кушине это сейчас было гораздо нужнее, чем мне. Она уже не была грустной, как мне показалось. Да, и они, все же, рассказали мне, в чем причина вражды. Помните, мы наблюдали за поединками старших учеников? Так вот, тогда было почти то же самое, только противником Асумы была Кушина. Он тогда почти одержал верх, но девочка еще бросила ему под ноги перцовую хлопушку, и пока брат откашливался, она применила дзюцу замещения, благодаря чему нанесла удар, когда тот не ждал. Позднее Асума и его друзья обвинили Кушину в жульничестве… ну она их всех и побила. Так я и не смогла решить, кто прав, кто виноват… по-моему оба хороши… только рада, что сейчас они не ссорятся.

Чуть погодя к нам заглянула Миеко, проведать, как у нас дела, и тоже задержалась, решив посмотреть, как Асума и Кушина играются с радиоуправляемыми машинами. Мой самолет, кстати, гораздо маневреннее, чем винтокрыл брата.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fmccAxQDq6k&feature=emb_logo)

В районе часов шести пришли первые гости, то есть родственники. Папа появился вместе с бабушкой и дедушкой, а так же еще их двумя внуками. Асума сразу бросился обнимать их. Дедушка Саске подхватил мальчика на руки и подбросил над головой, а потом спросил, где “ясноглазая принцесса”, имея в виду меня, но я уже была рядом, желая обнять его и бабушку Минами-сан следом. Потом дедушка Саске увидел Кушину и… как-то изменился в лице, а его невидящая жена почему-то напряглась при ее приближении. Девочка как обычно приветливо улыбнулась и поздоровалась. Те хоть и ответили взаимностью, все равно дедушка Саске как-то недобро посмотрел на папу, а когда мы входили в комнату, где был накрыт праздничный стол, тихо спросил:

\- Что она здесь делает?

\- Потом, - отозвался папа сквозь зубы. Я не стала на них оборачиваться и просто заняла место между Асумой и Кушиной.

В общей сложности за столом собралось двадцать четыре человека: большая часть из них были папины родственники, остальные – мамины. Так же было двое детей трех и четырех летнего возраста, так что я была еще и не самая младшая, но… да, самая тихая. Для меня это все очень непривычно, как вы знаете, за пять лет, сколько себя помню, у нас дома никогда не было столько гостей, а других родственников я не знала, мама и папа говорили, что они живут далеко, но когда-нибудь мы поедем к ним в гости, правда никогда не уточняли, когда именно.

Семья весело проводила время: общались, играли в настольные и видеоигры. У Асумы большая коллекция не только игр для компьютера, но и для приставки, где могут участвовать двое и более человек. Он предложил мне сыграть в гонки, но я отказалась, решив просто посмотреть со стороны. Мы играем иногда, только я не хочу делать это при таком количестве людей рядом, ничего не получится, и я буду выглядеть глупо. Не хочу.

А смотреть со стороны было безопасно, в смысле никто бы не сказал, что она (то есть я) чего-то не смогла. Через некоторое время я решила сходить на кухню за вишневым компотом, но… проходя по коридору, услышала случайно голоса за одной из закрытых дверей. Папа и дедушка. Не стоило даже обращать внимания на это, мало ли о чем взрослые говорят, меня это не касается, но уж интонации голосов были какие-то сердитые. Как показалось, хотя слов было не разобрать. И зачем я только решила подслушать? Оглядевшись, не появится ли кто, я на цыпочках подкралась к двери, чтобы лучше разобрать слова.

\- …представляет угрозу.

\- Сама девочка не опасна, и ты это знаешь, папа. Орочимару ее пригласила, как я мог отказать?

Услышав собственное имя, я вздрогнула и сильнее прижалась ухом к двери. На секунду показалось, что речь обо мне, но, похоже, что нет. Тогда о ком? Я пригласила к нам… Кушину!

\- То, что находится внутри нее, потенциально опасно для всех, - продолжал сердиться дедушка, - и ты это прекрасно понимаешь, Хирузен. Я знаю, это не ее вина, бедняжку выбрали. Но это не значит…

\- Только не нужно делать из ребенка демона, папа, - строго повысил голос мой приемный отец, - я не зря настоял, чтобы Кушина переехала сюда, в Коноху, где мы можем наблюдать за ее развитием и вмешаться, если что-то пойдет не так. Все эти инциденты в Академии не связаны с Кьюби напрямую. И да, мне тоже неспокойно, когда Мару или Асума рядом с ней. Вот почему оперативники АНБУ…

Голоса вдруг замолчали, и следом раздались шаги. Я вздрогнула и метнулась прочь, только успев скрыться за углом в тот момент, когда, судя по звуку, из комнаты выглянул кто-то из мужчин. Пара мгновений тишины, и снова хлопок, что дверь закрылась. Они, наверное, смогли почувствовать, что я там была и…

\- Мару! – голос Асумы заставил меня испуганно подскочить и взмахнуть руками. – Эй, ты чего? – искренне удивился брат. А я и не знаю, как ему сказать, сама не понимаю, что сейчас случайно услышала. Поэтому пришлось только нервно качнуть головой и сделать вид, будто ничего не произошло. – Что такое?

Снова помотала головой. Ничего не случилось, наверное. Но, похоже, я услышала что-то, чего не должна была. Разговор о Кушине… Может, Асума что-то знает? Может, стоит спросить… потом. Надеюсь, я не сделала что-то плохое, позвав ее.

\- Пойдем, - брат подтолкнул меня правой рукой в спину, - мы с Перц… с Кушиной поспорили, кто кого сделает в виртуальном сражении. Ты ведь не пропустишь, как я в этот раз ее уделаю?

Я улыбнулась и позволила брату увести себя обратно к гостям. Что это сейчас было? Похоже, я случайно подслушала то, что не должна была. Кушина... опасна? Что такое "кьюби"? Надеюсь, не болезнь? Для чего ее выбрали?..

_\- Я ведь одна тут. В смысле, все мои родственники в Деревне Водоворота остались, а меня отправили учиться сюда из-за... Ну, не важно._

А я ведь не обратила внимания на эту фразу тогда. Может потому, что чувствовала себя плохо, а возможно Шина говорила об этом так непринужденно, будто это вообще не важно. Надеюсь, Кушина ни чем не болеет… Нет, больных детей к здоровым не пускают, а сейчас никто такого не делает. Может когда-нибудь она расскажет… Сейчас спрашивать стесняюсь, знаю, что девочка тут же сменит тему, я ведь сама не хотела рассказывать ей о собственной трагедии.

Папа и дедушка появились как раз в тот момент, когда все расселись вокруг телевизора, а брат и рыжеволосая девочка взяли джостики. Асума выиграл пять из девяти раундов, хотя Кушина заметила, что решила ему поддаться, чтобы хоть здесь обидно не было. Хотя мальчишка ей не поверил. Смешно было наблюдать за ними. Кушина такая общительная, такая уверенная в себе… По крайней мере так кажется. Если бы не случай в заброшенном доме, я бы и не подумала, что у нее тоже есть какие-то печали, которые она так умело скрывает…

Самым поздним вечером мы отправились на улицу. Сначала просто погулять, позапускать небольшие фейерверки, покататься с ледяных горок… А потом уже и на главную площадь, где должен был состояться большой праздничный салют, а папе еще предстояло поздравить с наступающим годом всех жителей и гостей Скрытого Листа.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n608d8oQiSM&feature=emb_logo)

Новогодний вечер был безветренный и слегка морозный, с неба изредка падали отдельные снежинки, вокруг все сверкало и переливалось разноцветными огнями. Проходившие мимо люди поздравляли друг друга с праздником. Мы все, в смысле дети, каждый держали в руках бенгальские огни. Кушина, размахивая своим, изображала колдунью с волшебной палочкой. Снова глядя на нее, я тоже сняла головной убор, от чего стало очень холодно, а мама, только собравшаяся сфотографировать Асуму на фоне красиов украшенной уличной елки, это заметила и резко крикнула мне:

\- Мару, быстро шапку надень!

Пришлось подчиниться. Не понимаю, как Кушина не мерзнет, оставаясь только в меховых наушниках? Я бы тоже так хотела. Папа и дедушка Саске тоже почему-то были без шапок… и им не холодно. А мне вот нельзя. Нечестно! Но, несмотря на это, было здорово! Мама даже разрешила мне похвастаться своими достижениями в дзюцу трансформации. Тогда я сначала при всех превратилась в снеговика, а затем в Кушину… Девчонка не растерялась и приняла мой облик. Асума же нацепил обличие маленького дракона. Не удержался и дедушка Саске, став… котом! А когда вновь превратился в себя, заметил:

\- Эх, все вы выбираете что-то своего размера. А стать чем-то очень маленьким или очень большим – вот тут еще постараться надо. Вам всем еще учиться и учиться, молодняк.

\- Деда, а как это? – Асума снова повторил руками комбинацию печатей и… обернулся огромным котом в свой собственный рост.

\- Только практикой, - вздохнул дедушка, едва приемный брат опять стал собой.

Папа говорил то же самое Асуме о щите чакры и развитии памяти и скоростном счете в уме. Кстати об этом, теперь еще по идее папы Асума почти каждый вечер пытался во всех деталях вспомнить, что происходило днем, отмечать, каких людей он видел, как они выглядели и во сто одевались, что говорили… И делать это можно про себя, но брату куда интереснее было, когда его кто-то слушал. Например я. С одной стороны это раздражало, но с другой - было приятно осознавать, что я ему помогаю… пока хотя бы слушая и почти не разговаривая.

На главную площадь мы прибыли примерно минут за двадцать до полуночи. Народу там было очень много, шел какой-то концерт, празднование было в разгаре. Папа сказал нам всем подойти ближе к главной трибуне, а сам куда-то исчез. Ах да, ему предстояло, как всегда, произнести речь перед всеми гостями. Мне уже хотелось спать. Да, надо было послушать маму, наверное…

Когда папа, надевший свою красно-белую шляпу Хокаге появился на трибуне в сопровождении двоих членов Совета, которых я уже запомнила, а так же нескольких охранников АНБУ в масках, музыка вокруг резко смолкла, и все обратили внимание на главу Страны Огня. Позади трибуны был установлен большой экран, показывавший Хокаге крупным планом. Пока папа произносил свою поздравительную речь, никто больше не смел даже шепнуть хоть слово. Во всяком случае среди людей, стоявших вокруг меня. Его голос проникновенным эхом разносился по округе. Мне казалось, что он говорил именно со мной. Наверное то же самое ощущал каждый человек на площади. А когда он закончил, все присутствующие ответили на его речь бурными овациями. Потом папа спустился к нам, но уже оставив где-то большую шляпу. Оставалось всего несколько минут…

Далее зазвонил колокол на вершине башни храма на главной площади. 108 ударов, знаменующих наступление новогодней ночи… Не знаю, почему 108, мама и папа не говорили, только в прошлом году, когда еще мы с ними встречали праздник в Деревне Тумана, папа шепнул мне на ухо, что колокол отзвонит 108 раз. И я считала… Действительно, не ошибся. На мой вопрос, почему именно такое количество ударов, он сказал, что традиция, а расскажет мне когда-нибудь потом…

Когда колокольный звон затих, наступило несколько секунд тишины, а потом все небо озарили всполохи праздничного салюта. Как всегда это потрясающее зрелище… И в то же время меня снова захлестнула волна ярких воспоминаний… Мама, папа… Как я хочу, чтобы вы были рядом… На секунду прикрыв глаза, я представила, что они здесь рядом, вместе со мной наслаждаются этим потрясающим огненным шоу.

\- Орочимару… Эй? – тихо позвала Кушина слева, тут же разогнав мою мысленную иллюзию. Правда в общем грохоте пушек не сразу удалось различить ее голос. Я вопросительно повернула голову к рыжеволосой девочке, та смотрела на меня с улыбкой. Но не с обычной веселой, а какой-то… напряженной и почти незаметной, казалось, будто она сейчас заплачет. И ведь не от горя или страха, нет. А… от чего-то неожиданно хорошего, будто случилось нечто, чего она совсем не ожидала. Наконец, Кушина глубоко вдохнула и шепнула мне на ухо: - Спасибо. – На это я удивленно вздрогнула и похлопала глазами. – Я мысленно готовилась к тому, что весь вечер проведу одна, только наблюдая за тем, как другие празднуют… - Она сглотнула. – И ни о чем таком даже мечтать не могла. В общем, это… спасибо. – Она сжала ладони и широко улыбнулась: - Спасибо, что пригласила меня. Ты и Фай – те, кого я могу искренне считать своими друзьями.

Так это правда, промелькнуло в голове, она действительно была грустной, хоть и старалась это скрыть ото всех. Она же мне сказала еще полтора месяца назад, что хорошие люди не должны грустить… А сама только притворяется веселой и беззаботной. Не знаю, почему… Сейчас же под вспышками разноцветных фейерверков во всю видимую часть неба Кушина улыбалась почти незаметно, но по-настоящему, я это чувствовала. Не знаю как, просто чувствовала. Подождите, она назвала меня другом? Меня? Та, кого многие боятся… Дедушка Саске неправ: Кушина не злая, она хорошая, и она назвала меня другом… 

Чувствуя, что на нас кто-то смотрит, я повернула голову вправо и встретилась глазами с папой. На его лице застыло какое-то задумчиво-напряженное выражение, он почему-то наблюдал за нами, а не за световым шоу в небе. Что его беспокоит? Жаль, я не слышала весь их с дедушкой разговор. Не выдержав папин взгляд, я снова запрокинула голову к небу, где продолжалось светопреставление. Что это значит? Папа, дедушка Саске, Данзо-сан и другие… Почему они все так странно себя ведут при виде ее? Неужели потому, что в Академии она бьет тех, кто ее обижает? Да, наверное, поэтому.

Вернулись мы домой все поздно. Только оказавшись дома, я осознала, как сильно хочу спать. Нас, в смысле детей, почти сразу отправили наверх спать по разным комнатам. Я хотела, чтобы Кушина ночевала у меня, но папа возразил, что есть незанятая комната, и нет необходимости девочке спать на полу, поскольку у меня всего одна кровать, а вдвоем нам будет мало места. Объяснив это, он послал рыжеволосой девочке многозначительный взгляд, и та почти незаметно кивнула. Да, почти незаметно.

\- Я пинаюсь во сне, - Кушина смущенно хихикнула. - Фаэтон потом сможешь спросить, когда мы в прошлом году ходили в поход всем классом, мы ночевали в одной палатке, так и... Ну...

Я улыбнулась, представив себе эту картину. Нет, не хочу, чтобы меня ночью кто-то еще пинал... Поэтому и не стала возражать. Кушина ушла в соседнюю комнату, а я, стоило только лечь в постель, уснула почти моментально.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0228QaQ_IPM&feature=emb_logo)

Вот на следующий день все проснулись поздно. Не так, как я в тот раз, конечно, в районе полтретьего дня... Но все равно. Когда я спустилась вниз около десяти утра, то обнаружила на кухне Кушину и Миеко. Девочки мирно болтали и пили чай с конфетами. А заметив вторжение, быстро организовали чашку и для меня. Чуть погодя проснулись взрослые и другие дети. Далее все разбирали подарки под елкой. Кое-что было и для Кушины - от ее родственников, чего она очень не ожидала. Мне показалось, или девочка опять еле сдержалась, чтобы не заплакать? Как тогда... вчера, когда говорила о своей семье, что не хочет ехать к ним. Но так же быстро надела радостную маску. Если кто и заметил это, кроме меня, так это папа и дедушка. Как мне подумалось. Что же, все-таки, происходит?

Гости разошлись поздно вечером, и я снова вздохнула с облегчением. Одно дело быть среди людей, когда все встречаются в общественном месте, другое - там, где ты живешь... Для меня это... как вторжение. Хотя а сама ведь здесь в каком-то смысле гость, так сказать. Но все равно. Кушина тоже ушла к себе, перед этим поблагодарила всех, а потом предложила нам вместе погулять завтра, но уже так, что мои мама и папа все знают. Асума сказал, что не отпустит меня в одиночку. Это зачем, интересно, его папа просил? Но мой брат и эта девочка уже относились друг к другу гораздо лучше. Во всяком случае, я на это надеюсь. Глядя на них, можно было так предполагать.

Зимние каникулы прошли довольно быстро, к сожалению. Да, у людей, таких как я, это тоже случается. Хоть и помню все события каждого дня: походы в лес, катание на лыжах, папа даже устроил нам несколько зимних тренировок... Было классно. И в то же время я ждала, когда придет время возвращаться в Академию, нам обещали новые техники ниндзя.

В последний вечер каникул я сидела одна поздно вечером в гостиной в полной темноте, свет исходил только от включенного телевизора, по которому показывали фантастический фильм про пришельцев. Асума уже спал, мама тоже и... Поэтому появление папы было совершенно неожиданным, я аж подскочила, когда он кашлянул за спиной.

\- Мару? Что ты делаешь, уже поздно.

С тихим вздохом я уставилась в пол. Похоже, не получится досмотреть кино.

\- Не можешь заснуть? - папа подошел к дивану и сел справа от меня и посмотрел на экран: - О, я знаю этот фильм. Люблю фантастику.

\- Я тоже, - тихо ответила я.

\- Но не в одиннадцать вечера. Тебе завтра на учебу. Пойдем наверх, - он только собрался встать, чтобы проводить меня до комнаты, но я, подтянув колени к груди, тихо попросила:

\- Еще пять минут, пап.

Он покачал головой и взглянул на часы на стене:

\- Пять минут, засекаю.

Я улыбнулась и снова уставилась в телевизор. Пару минут мы так и сидели молча, затем папа неожиданно нарушил молчание:

\- Кстати, Мару, все хотел спросить, почему ты решила тогда пригласить Кушину? - Я испуганно вздрогнула, непроизвольно вспомнив случайно подслушанный разговор, но папа только лишь показал раскрытые ладони и с улыбкой уточнил: - Нет, я не сержусь ни капли. Просто интересно, почему?

\- Она… она б-была груст... груст... ной… - я закусила губу и отвернулась. Сама не знаю, почему это сделала на самом деле. Если бы отпустила ее тогда, что было бы? Я бы думала о ней? Возможно… Кушина хорошая, что бы ни говорили.

\- Грустной? – удивленно повторил папа. Я утвердительно кивнула:

\- Да. - И тут же на всякий случай уточнила: - Э-эт-то... Это... это плох.. п-п-п...

\- Ну что ты, нет, - папа развернулся ко мне всем корпусом, - ты правильно поступила, и приятно знать, что они с Асумой теперь нормально друг к другу относятся. Просто... осторожнее рядом с ней, хорошо? Кушина - добрая девочка, но...

\- Ее обиж... обижа... ют... - я решила заступиться за новую подругу.

\- И она может за себя постоять. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты попала под удар.

Под удар? Она может меня побить? Нет... Кушина не станет. Она хорошая. Но... что такое "кьюби"? Для чего ее выбрали? И ведь я спросить папу не могу, иначе он поймет, что я подслушала их с дедушкой разговор.

\- Да и потом, разве тебе не будет интереснее с детьми своего возраста? Так же как и Кушине - с ребятами ее возраста.

Я пожала плечами. И Асума старше, но мне нравится быть с ним, его друзья тоже хорошие, мы вместе пережили атаку Теней... Есть еще Цунаде и ее подруги... Просто непонятно, что плохого может быть в дружбе с Кушиной?

\- Не подумай, я не запрещаю, но эта девочка ведь не единственная, с кем можно дружить.

Да, но никто другой открыто не называл меня другом. Папа этого не слышал, но я-то помню, и верю, что Кушина не врала. В любом случае, я рада, если действительно сделала для нее что-то хорошее.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYF1lCXNPPM&feature=emb_logo)

После окончания праздников пришло время снова возвращаться в Академию. Некоторых одноклассников я не видела с тех пор, как мы ушли на зимние каникулы, ну а кого-то встречала еще во время праздников. Ребята делились впечатлениями, кто где был, кто что видел... кто как встретил Новый Год... кто чем занимался... Мне повезло больше молчать, потому что перемены между уроками были небольшими, а многие девчонки и мальчишки и так соскучились друг по другу.

Если честно, я даже была рада, что мы снова начали учиться. Не то, что я все время думаю об учебе, нет, тоже люблю играть, гулять, мечтать... Но узнавать новое, изучать все эти сверхвозможности и техники... Мне это все очень нравится. Папа не может постоянно тренировать меня, у него много дел.

А в этом месяце мы начали изучение дзюцу субституции, замещения, то есть. Точное название Каварими но Дзюцу, это когда, как уже говорила, вы можете поменяться местами с каким-то объектом или живым существом, находящимся поблизости. То есть, вы мгновенно переноситесь в пространстве туда, где находился выбранный объект, а он оказывается на вашем месте. Но и происходит это не сразу. В смысле у новичков - сразу, а более опытные ниндзя еще какое-то время могут сохранять у замещенного объекта иллюзию самих себя, что может заставить противника подумать, будто атака была успешной.

Комбинация состоит уже из пяти знаков: Хитсуджи (баран) - И (кабан) - Уши (бык) - Ину (собака) - Ми (змея). После комбинации выпускается поток чакры, и совершается... как простыми словами это объяснить... своего рода прыжок в пространстве. Похоже на телепортацию, но это не она, хотя и немного похоже. Вы переноситесь на место выбранного объекта, а он, соответственно, на ваше. Сначала мы учим все в теории, как движутся потоки чакры по каналам тела, что происходит во время только еще формирования знаков и так далее. А потом переходим непосредственно к практике. Так было с первым дзюцу превращения. Здесь - по той же схеме.

Когда Нобу-сенсей в первый раз нам показывал эту технику в действии, то перед тренировкой зачем-то принес свернутый ковер, который поставил в дальний правый угол тренировочного зала, затем вызвал Джирайю, дал ему сюрикен и велел встать у одной стены, сам занял место у другой. Потом беловолосый мальчишка должен был метнуть металлическую звезду прямо в учителя! Испугались этого все, в особенности Джирайя, однако Нобу-сенсей заверил, что опасаться нечего. Джирайя поверил, размахнулся и бросил. За доли секунды, пока сюрикен летел к цели, сенсей успел сложить руками все пять знаков и вот... острые лезвия метательного оружия вонзились прямо ему в грудь. Всем мы одновременно вскрикнули в ужасе, громче всех воскликнул Джирайя, находившаяся рядом Цунаде даже закрыла руками лицо и стукнулась мне в плечо лбом. Но через пару секунд тело поверженного учителя поглотило облако тумана, а когда он рассеялся, на полу лежал тот самый свернутый красно-коричневый ковер, а сам Нобу-сенсей, живой и невредимый, весело помахал нам рукой из угла зала. 

\- Вот как это делается, - он подмигнул всему классу. - Поняли суть?

\- Ага... - едва слышно выдавил Джирайя, закатил глаза и повалился в обморок.

В этот раз уже я была первой, у кого вышло поменяться местами с неживым объектом, с небольшим деревянным столбом, если уж быть точной. Конец января, третья практика. Пока мы учились делать это с неодушевленными предметами, каждый сидит напротив бруска дерева и пытается исполнить дзюцу. Сначала я даже не сообразила, что произошло, просто так же почувствовала усиление потока энергии в теле во время исполнения цепочки знаков, на мгновение все вокруг потемнело, меня куда-то дернуло с чувством приятной щекотки в груди, и вот... я уже не там, где была секунду назад.

\- Орочимару? - Нобу-сенсей подбежал ко мне, остальные взирали молча, словно замороженные... и с вытянутыми от удивления лицами. Наверное, я отвечала им таким же выражением, а еще и дрожью от волнения.

\- Офигеть... - прошептал кто-то.

\- Прекрасно, Орочимару, - похвалил учитель. - Итак, у одной из вас уже получилось. Что застыли? - Нобу-сенсей замахал руками. - Пробуем дальше. Урок еще не закончился.

\- Как ей это удалось?.. - удивленно выдохнул Дан.

\- Не знаю... - шепотом отозвался его белобрысый друг.

Мы так же начали учиться метать сюрикены по тренировочным мишеням, а еще пока бесконтактную практику с шестами и кунаями. Так же с помощью тех же кунаев нужно было учиться отбивать летящие в тебя предметы. В идеале такое же опасное оружие, но пока это были безобидные вещи, к примеру пластиковые шарики или еще что-то такое. Потом еще, позже, будем учиться делать это с закрытыми глазами... Черт, уже страшно. Ну, и разумеется, у нас было и много обычных общеобразовательных школьных дисциплин, которые так же были необходимы. Может я стану биологом, как мама... или инженером, как папа... или тем и другим, я хочу все! Семья радовалась моим успехам, но это, к сожалению, не отменяло визитов в больницу на осмотры или приемы к Хэне-сан.

За зиму мне почти удалось избавиться от заикания, но разговаривать все так же не хотелось, хотя теперь близких и знакомых, которых можно не стесняться, стало больше. Я по-прежнему говорю редко и короткими отдельными предложениями. Просто не хочу, не знаю как…

\- Преодолеть коммуникационный барьер – это следующий важный этап реабилитации, Мару, - сказала мне Хэна-сан в один из приемов. – Расскажи мне, там, где ты жила раньше, у тебя было много друзей?

\- Нет. – Отвлекшись от созерцания падающего снега за окном, я помотала головой, слегка ерзая на стуле. – Люди боялись… моих глаз.

\- Ну, здесь такого точно не будет. – Ниндзя-психолог по-доброму улыбнулась. – Ты ведь знаешь, например, про кланы Хьюга или Учиха?

Обито, промелькнуло в моей голове, мальчик из команды Какаши, он носит фамилию Учиха, еще есть два брата-близнеца, Хизаши и Хиаши с фамилией Хьюга и… почти белыми глазами, но оба не слепые. Они тоже из старших учеников, поэтому с ними мы даже не контактировали, я только слышала о них от Кушины. Вспомнив этих троих, я кивнула.

\- Так вот, - спокойно продолжала женщина, - их особые возможности проявляются через глаза. Шиноби нашей семейной линии - клана Яманака - к примеру, могут, как ты уже знаешь, читать мысли и… делать еще кое-что.

\- Что? – это меня заинтересовало. Но папа рядом только покачал головой, и Хэна-сан, только по-доброму усмехнувшись, отступила:

\- Потом как-нибудь расскажу. Главное то, что за твои необычные… и очень красивые мистические глаза тебя точно никто не будет обзывать. Удивляться могут, но не обзывать, это точно.

Эти добрые слова насчет глаз меня никак не тронули, а вот ее нежелание рассказать, что их семья может такого необычного, несколько огорчило. Интересно ведь. Вернее, это папа почему-то не дал ей сказать. Почему? Что такого? Еще недавно я гадала, что такое ранее услышанное словосочетание “Кеккей Генкай”, и вот недавно на уроках нам объяснили, что это некая особенность какого-либо клана шиноби, дающая им уникальные возможности, которых не может быть у других ниндзя, не относящихся к такому-то роду. Некие особенные дзюцу. Какие, интересно? Обито несколько раз хвастался, что когда он разбудит свой Шаринган… что такое Шаринган?.. он будет непобедим. Интересно, а у нашей семьи какие особенные возможности? Может это… такая супер память? Тогда почему папа говорит, что этому научился, Асума как раз учится, а я такой родилась? Мнемонист, как говорил василиск Манда. А врачи, к которым меня зачем-то так и водят на обследования раз в два месяца, называли меня савантом. Не знаю, что это, только слышала… 

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcBosWg1UfA&feature=emb_logo)

Первый месяц весны в Конохе оказался довольно солнечным, хотя здесь большую часть времени так, в Кири в это время как всегда холодно, ветрено, туманно. Здесь же ясно, солнечно, небо голубое, птицы поют... дни становятся заметно длиннее. К середине месяца уже потекли ручьи, таяли ледяные горки, хотя катки все еще работали. Папа сказал, что их специальным льдом покрывают, так что кататься можно аж до начала апреля. Но я не очень люблю катки, это Асума обожает хоккей.

Как-то после уроков Цунаде предложила мне еще поболтаться с девочками на улице, вместо того, чтобы идти сразу домой. Она так и продолжает тянуть меня к людям, называя своим "социальным проектом". Ее подруги не возражают, они относятся ко мне по-доброму... Возможно из-за папы или самой Цуны. Почему же она это делает? Из жалости? Я ведь помню их разговор с папой в прошлом году на весеннем фестивале.

\- А ты разговариваешь уже гораздо лучше, чем раньше, - заметила между делом одна из девочек. - Гораздо более связно. Надо делать это почаще, правда.

Может быть... Я хочу... Но вдруг скажу что-то, что им не понравится? И тогда опять буду одна... Не умею. Мне нравятся Цунаде и несколько ее подруг из класса, но... я так пока и не выяснила, как себя вести с ними, хочу просто быть частью группы, и... в то же время хочу быть одна.

Кстати, с Кушиной мы часто видимся, хотя и не всегда успеваем поговорить во время перемен, но порой тоже встречаемся на улице, еще два раза снова лазили в тот заброшенный дом, который весной будут переделывать под магазин. Ее подруга и одноклассница, Хасегава Фаэтон, один раз сделала тихое замечание, что общение Кушины со мной может создать вид, будто девчонка пытается таким образом создать у лорда Хокаге хорошее впечатление о себе. А все из-за разницы в возрасте в пять лет. На это Шина только отмахнулась, мол пусть говорят, что хотят, у нее нет подобных мыслей.

Сейчас девочки предложили поиграть в кораблики недалеко от Академии, я тоже раньше так делала, только папа собрал мне тогда некое подобие настоящего кораблика, а не... найденные куски коры, что мы подбирали с земли и опускали в воду, а их быстро несло течением по наклонной улице..

\- Лови-лови-лови!

Девчонки бежали вдоль ручья, наблюдая за плывущими “корабликами”. Маленькие куски коры легко несло течением, они обгоняли друг друга и… можно уже было запутаться, какой кому принадлежит.

\- Блин, я сбилась! Давайте заново! – Хидеко, обогнавшая всех, начала вылавливать “кораблики” из ручья.

\- Они мокрые! Плохо поплывут, - заметила Мари.

\- Да ладно, фигня!

Увлекшись популярной весенней игрой, я даже не заметила, что издалека за нами наблюдали мои приемные папа и дедушка. Они стояли поодаль, чтобы никто не заметил. Почему-то многие дети волнуются, когда папа рядом, восхищенно шепчась, что это “сам лорд Хокаге!”, мне этого не понять, для меня он просто папа... а раньше был Хирузен-сан.

\- Улучшения значительные, она даже почти не заикается, - дедушка улыбнулся, глядя на нас, - можно сказать, вам удалось.

\- К сожалению, пока нет, - папа покачал головой, довольное выражение на лице дедушки сменилось настороженностью, - чтобы такая глубокая рана зажила, нужен ни один год, шрам же не исчезнет никогда. К тому же, как ты знаешь, Мару – савант, поэтому тут даже все еще сложнее чем с обычным ребенком. 

\- Что говорят врачи насчет ее… особенностей?

\- Пап, ты же сам прекрасно понимаешь, савантизм – не то, что можно вылечить. Мы считаем это отклонением, а для них… - Он оборвал фразу на полуслове и уже закончил ее по-другому: - Я же сам мечтал стать таким.

\- И почти стал, - дедушка усмехнулся, - Профессор Сарутоби.

\- Но я учился у них, а Мару… - папа вздохнул, - это особенность, с которой ей придется жить всю жизнь. Все, что я могу сделать – быть для нее отцом, которого она заслуживает… Которого у нее отняли. Как и ее мать.

\- Йори и Кенджи были достойными людьми, настоящими шиноби Скрытого Листа. Но ты понимаешь, рано или поздно тебе придется ей все рассказать. Резерв чакры у девочки на уровне… тебя, может и больше. А если у нее проявится и… ты знаешь, что...

\- Сейчас это не главное, - перебил папа. - Если придется, я все ей расскажу. Если нет, Орочимару никогда об этом не узнает. Не допущу, чтобы она страдала из-за наших ошибок в прошлом. Я хочу вырастить из нее истинную шиноби Конохагакуре но Сато. И возможно в будущем, через много лет… - папа задумчиво поднял голову в сторону каменных лиц в скале, - она станет моей преемницей и возглавит Страну Огня. Но пока… пусть дети будут просто детьми.

Его отец не ответил ничего. Знаете, может и хорошо, что мы прошли эту петлю. Да, забегая вперед, скажу, что все получилось не совсем так, как я надеялась, но… Черт подери, вообще могло ничего не выйти, ибо то, что мы сделали… Ну, до этого еще долго, вы все сами узнаете. 

Уже совсем скоро март сменился апрелем, растаял снег, наконец-то можно было снять теплую одежду. Первое время это всегда так непривычно, ты привыкаешь, что нужно надевать тяжелую куртку, в которой немного сложнее передвигаться, так же зимние штаны и ботинки… еще шапку, варежки и шарф. Некоторые дети и взрослые, кстати, так всю зиму без шапок и ходят, но мне мама Бивако не разрешала этого делать. Асуме, кстати, тоже. Что ж, приятно, что я не одна.

Так вот, теперь физические тренировки у нас снова стали проходить на улице, дзюцу трансформации и замещения у меня получались все лучше и лучше. Можно скоро будет попробовать превратиться в что-то маленькое, как например дедушка Саске тогда в кота. 

\- Как ты это делаешь? – спросила однажды Цунаде, когда мы возвращались с тренировки назад в Академию. – Как будто эти дзюцу для тебя – раз плюнуть. В чем секрет?

\- Учусь, - я пожала плечами.

И действительно, я часто практикуюсь, мне нравится. Порой сама, иногда с папой и Асумой, ну а еще мы с братом как иногда делаем, я ведь уже упоминала, что по вечерам брат мне рассказывает, что он в деталях успел запомнить за день. Я слушаю и параллельно перед зеркалом меняю форму. Перед этим мы, разумеется, закрываемся в его или моей комнатах или прячемся на чердаке, поскольку вы помните, мама против трюков ниндзя дома. В первый раз, когда я решила не сидеть без дела, а потренироваться в смене обличия, Асума сначала собрался обидеться, решив, что я его не слушаю… Пришлось написать несколько сказанных им последних предложений слово в слово, тогда мальчишка успокоился и продолжил свое повествование. Еще он иногда таскал меня с собой на прогулки с друзьями. Им не очень-то нужно было общество девочек, но ко мне Какаши и Гай относились хорошо. Наверное это из-за нападения в прошлом году, когда я оградила нас всех щитом чакры.

\- Прикольно, - равнодушно отозвалась Цунаде на мое “учусь”. И тут ей пришла в голову странная идея: - Слушай, а давай попросим кого-нибудь из Генинов с нами позаниматься? Ты, вроде, в хороших отношениях с Узумаки Кушиной, она не откажет. А ее подруга, Хасегава Фаэтон, очень хороша в тайдзюцу… у тебя с этим, мягко говоря, слабовато.

К сожалению, это правда, физически я не так сильна, хотя бегать без устали могу долго. Гораздо лучше мне удается контроль чакры нежели рукопашный бой. Я никогда еще не побеждала… Действительно, можно спросить у Кушины, только… вдруг она не согласится? Эта девочка хоть и мой друг, но она так же дружит со своей одноклассницей Фаэтон, которая… не очень любит маленьких. А мы с Цуной для нее, к сожалению, как раз такие. Все-таки на пять лет младше ее и Кушины.

В начале мая, в тот самый день, точнее вечер после учебы мы с папой снова пришли на кладбище… Как всегда я стояла перед могильной плитой, закрыв глаза и сжав руки на уровне груди и мысленно представляя их перед собой. Год… ровно год…

_В тот самый вечер, за несколько часов до того, как это случилось, мы с папой играли в мяч около дома, который залетел на дерево и, что удивительно, застрял меж ветвей. Но вместо того, чтобы просто его снять, решил пойти другим путем: сбегал в дом и принес большой самодельный буминарг в форме буквы “Г”. Размахнулся… бросил… Нет, мяч-то снять получилось, только металлическая штуковина улетела в огород и попала по трубе, что снабжала водой мамины какие-то экспериментальные растения. Она иногда что-то выращивала, а потом исследовала._

_Забежав в огород и оценив масштаб ущерба, а именно погнутый кран, папа поднял свой бумиранг и присвистнул:_

_\- Нет, ну ты посмотри, надо же было так…_

_\- Мама будет ругаться, - догадалась я, в страхе оглядываясь._

_\- Да уж. Пойдем-ка отсюда. – И, взяв меня за руку, он поспешил подальше. - Маме не говори, - по пути предупредил папа, - нас тут и близко не было. Пошли за инструментами. Надеюсь, получится все исправить, пока она не заметила. - Я с готовностью кивнула, но скрыться мы не успели…_

_\- Кенджи! Орочимару! – мама появилась перед нами с… вывернутым краном оросителя в правой руке. – Кто это сделал?! – Она сунула нам сломанный вентиль. Не сговариваясь, мы с папой синхронно посмотрели друг на друга, а потом, опомнившись, так же в один голос сказали:_

_\- Это я._

_\- Случайно забросила мяч на дерево… мам…_

_\- …а я сбил его бумирангом… и попал по поливалке. Прости, Йори… не нарочно._

_Мама погрозила нам кулаком, потом сунула папе погнутый кран и заявила:_

_\- Чтоб завтра же все починили. И никаких бумирангов или сюрикенов рядом с моими образцами, усекли?_

_\- Более чем… - виновато согласился папа, а я в поддержку покивала головой._

…но мы так и не успели починить его… в тот поздний вечер пришли Тени...

\- Где ты? О чем думаешь? – осторожно спросил папа. Обычно он в такие моменты говорил только когда нам пора было уходить. А сейчас… вроде пока ни намека на это.

\- Год прошел, - прошептала я, не открывая глаз. – Прошлой весной в этот вечер…

\- Мару, не надо.

\- Чт-то? – я вздрогнула и прищурено посмотрела на папу, чувствуя, как внутри меня зародилась обида. Не надо что? Говорить о них? Зачем тогда он спросил? Если ему все равно, то…

\- Не надо считать годы, - сказал он прежде, чем я успела выдавить хоть звук, да так и застыла с открытым ртом. – Так будет только хуже, по себе знаю.

Непонятно откуда взявшаяся злость улетучилась, уступив место стыду. Даже объяснить не могу, с чего я вдруг рассердилась. А папа тем временем продолжал:

\- Я тоже одно время считал, сколько прошло времени с того или иного события. Особенно это касалось Второй Войны Шиноби, в которой погиб мой учитель, Лорд Ниндайме… передавший титул Хокаге мне. Ты помнишь ведь эту историю.

Да. Он рассказывал… прошлой весной. Отряд Четыре Огненных Стрелы, в который входили он, Данзо-сан и... еще два человека, мужчина и женщина. Но папа не называл их имен.

\- Месяц прошел с тех пор, как погиб мой наставник, год – с окончания войны, - папа смотрел на облака в розовом небе, - семь месяцев со дня, когда мы с твоей новой мамой стали семьей, два года с рождения Асумы, пять лет с тех пор как… - Он вдруг кашлянул и снова повернулся ко мне: - Но знаешь, что?

Нет, я помотала головой, продолжая выжидательно смотреть на папу.

\- Это ничего не изменило. Прошлое… прошло. – Он как-то грустно улыбнулся. – Мы должны жить дальше. Помнить, но идти вперед. Твои мама и папа, - он взглянул на могильную плиту и поставил руки на пояс, - хотели для тебя самого лучшего, как любые родители для своих детей. И как я говорил, они погибли не для того, чтобы ты страдала. Они хотели, чтобы ты жила.

\- Можно… - я протянула папе обе руки, - я тебя с ними познакомлю? Когда мы здесь, я раз… разговариваю с ними…

Папа посмотрел на меня как-то странно задумчиво, а потом таки решил подыграть и дал мне левую руку. Взяв его за пальцы, я снова закрыла глаза и представила их рядом. Мысленно сказала, что вот мой приемный папа. Не настоящий! Хотя уже я говорила им это и прежде, а теперь… вроде как лично представила. Это человек, который принял меня, он и его семья… Может, я все же люблю их по-своему. Не как маму и папу, но… Люблю. Не думала, что когда-нибудь таки признаю это.

Открыв глаза, я почувствовала, как защипало нос, а горло мучительно сдавило. Папа Хирузен не сводил с меня взгляда. Я разжала руки и отступила.

\- И что они сказали? – чуть погодя осторожно спросил он.

\- Ничего… - я с грустью вздохнула и пояснила: - Пап, это я… говорю с ними, а не они со мной. Я просто… Просто… - Со всхлипом сглотнула и, сдавленно выдохнув сжала пальцы в кулаки, не глядя на него: - Я просто представляю, что они рядом и…

\- Орочимару, они рядом! – папа решительно взял меня за плечи и развернул лицом к себе. – Они здесь, - он обвел руками пространство, - здесь, - правый указательный палец мужчины уперся в мой лоб, и конечно же… - тут он сел передо мной на корточки и ту же руку положил мне на грудь: - Здесь.

Я снова невольно всхлипнула.

\- Пока мы живем, те, кто оставил этот мир, тоже живут… в нас.

Знаю, он говорил… И мама с папой говорили… И старушка Момоко-сан тоже… Пока мы живем, живут и они… они живы, пока живы мы. Пока помним. Я помню…

\- У тебя невероятная память, ты можешь то, что недоступно большинству людей, - он сжал мои пальцы. - У меня годы ушли на тренировки, и Асуме сейчас не легче. Твоего уровня ему, к сожалению, не когда не достичь, но твой брат – сильный и способный шиноби, как и ты. Уверен, вы оба совершите много великих дел. Я верю в тебя, и я всегда с тобой.

У меня снова задрожали губы. Сейчас… похоже, я готова сказать это теперь… здесь... Потому что верю ему, потому что…

\- Пап… - я зажмурилась и еще тише произнесла: - Я тебя люблю. 

Его лица не видела, и снова открыла глаза только когда почувствовала, как он крепко обнял меня.

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, Мару. Очень.

Не предательство, напомнила я себе, мама и папа знают, что есть те, кто не бросил меня… а я в любой момент могу вернуться к ним… Когда мы встретились впервые, я ведь и предположить не могла, кем этот человек для меня станет. Не знаю, почему он и его семья меня приняли… но я ценю это, я… люблю их. По-другому, не как маму и папу, но все равно… люблю.

В тот же вечер я сказала об этом же самом маме Бивако и брату Асуме. И они тоже ответили, что любят меня. А на следующий день в Академии, точнее когда у нас был урок физкультуры, я бежала по стадиону одна из первых и мысленно улыбалась яркому солнцу. Мама, папа… я знаю, вы со мной. Хотя без вас рядом мне всегда будет грустно, я помню… помню нас. Всегда буду помнить.

****

(три недели спустя)

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PCfiqY05BpA&feature=emb_logo)

_Лес, охваченный огнем… Все вокруг горит, но я не чувствую ни жара пламени, ни удушья, ни боли. Только страх. Что случилось с местностью? Бегу куда-то, в голове лишь бьется мысль: не допустить, остановить… предотвратить. Я уже не ребенок, а взрослая женщина, у меня есть знания и могущество… Но этого не достаточно. Есть только одно последнее средство, но я не уверена, что все получится._

__

_Слышу эхо голосов, но не могу разобрать их… Кто-то зовет меня, просит о помощи… или пощаде? То тут, то там мелькают сгустки темного дыма, чьи-то силуэты, они появляются и исчезают в огне. Новая война, ненависть порождает ненависть, я это видела раньше, я это прошла, я это знаю…_

__

_И вот горящий лес расступается, я оказываюсь на обрыве, интуитивно осознавая, что не успела… Кругом все выжжено… А небо почему-то болотно-зеленого цвета, по нему несутся рваные черные облака, изредка на горизонте в землю бьют столбы ярких электрических разрядов. Я стою на скале над Конохой и смотрю на разрушенную деревню под собой. Пожары, разруха… даже далеко внизу могу различить чьи-то тела в отсветах полыхающего огня, отдаленно в ушах слышатся чьи-то приглушенные крики в общем треске всепожирающего пламени. Как это случилось? Почему?_

__

_\- Он врал тебе._

_\- Вертикальные зрачки… Как брешь в ткани пространства-времени…_

_\- Он говорил, ты должна была стать следующей Хокаге!_

_\- Мару, остановись… еще не поздно._

_\- Я верила тебе! Считала отцом! Ты был центром моей Вселенной!_

_\- Хорошие люди не должны грустить…_

_\- Я не стану драться с той, кто сумел понять, каково мне._

_\- Я думала вы, саванты, должны быть умными! Но то, что ты делаешь…_

_\- Ты… Ты – та девчонка! Я узнал тебя по фотографиям на столе в офисе старика. Зачем?! Он любил тебя!_

_\- У них могут быть ответы._

_\- Я не сдамся, Чи. Я буду сражаться за нас до самого конца._

_Продолжаю просто безысходно смотреть вниз, сопротивляясь порывам ветра, треплющего мои длинные волосы и одежду. Это происходит везде… Не только здесь. Мы не смогли… Не остановили…_

__

_\- Всего этого может и не случиться, - раздается за спиной незнакомый мужской голос, вслед за которым по небу разносится раскат грома. Резко оборачиваюсь и вижу в нескольких шагах от себя высокий силуэт, составленный из клубов дыма. Не знаю, кто или что это такое, только по контурам различаю мужскую фигуру с длинными волосами. – И ты знаешь, что делать – вернуться назад. - Тень протягивает мне правую руку: - Вместе у нас хватит сил, мы сможем все исправить._

__

_Смотрю на него недоверчиво. Не знаю, кто это, но интуитивно понимаю – мы не друзья. Нет. И тем не менее, он предлагает выход. Почему? Каковы его цели? Вернуться назад… Я могу, но даже несмотря на все мои возможности, этого не достаточно. Нужно больше ресурсов. Никто не путешествовал так далеко в одиночку. Может быть… все получится. Начать сначала и одновременно помнить все, что было…_

_\- Время – это все, Мару… Однажды ты поймешь._

\- Орочимару, проснись! Проснись!

_Папа? Скала под ногами начинает дрожать, я теряю равновесие, а вот тень так и продолжает стоять с вытянутой рукой, будто внезапное землетрясение на него вообще никак не влияет._

\- Мару!

_Небо прорезает мощный разряд молнии… ударяет точно по центру между нами…_

\- Нет! Не надо!!!

\- Мару!

Резко открыв глаза, я осознала, что нахожусь дома, в постели в собственной комнате, только почему-то тело бьет крупная дрожь, а меня крепко обнимает папа. Под потолком ярко горит лампа, а за окном темно, глубокая ночь.

\- Дыши глубже, - говорит папа, гладя меня по голове, - все в порядке, ты в безопасности.

\- Что случилось? – услышала я где-то в отдалении голос Асумы. В поле зрения появилась мама:

\- Мару… Мару, посмотри на меня. Это был просто сон, малыш. Просто сон.

Это был сон… Я чуть расслабилась в папиных руках. Сон…

\- Никаких Теней нет, все хорошо, - мама тоже села рядом.

\- Это были не Тени… - дрожащим голосом ответила я ей сквозь слезы, - это был огонь…

\- Огонь? – Асума обошел родителей и с ногами залез ко мне на кровать.

\- Мару, посмотри на меня, - папа поднял мой подбородок, заставив заглянуть в его уверенные глаза, - Огонь – наш друг, наша природа, наша сила, - он взял меня за руки и развернул их ладонями вверх, - мы есть Огонь. Когда-нибудь я покажу, ты еще узнаешь.

\- Мы есть Огонь… - повторила я на автомате. Папа снова обнял меня.

\- Это был просто сон. Опасности нет. Просто сон. - Говорил он как всегда убедительно и проникновенно. И я поверила, не догадываясь, что и он поверил мне в тот момент, хотя об этом своем сне я рассказала гораздо позже… Гораздо.

* * *

Но, как вы можете догадаться, это был не сон. Правда, тогда мы об этом еще не знали. Я не знала. Согласитесь, сложно поверить, что через много-много лет мир вокруг вас изменится до неузнаваемости, случится апокалипсис… И вам придется объединиться с бывшими врагами, которые некогда были друзьями… только чтобы попытаться выжить. И осуществить невозможное.

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) Beautiful Japanese Music - Japanese Festival (дорога домой, встреча с Данзо)

2) Beyond Two Souls OST - Jodie's Story; (Кушина и Асума приходят к Мару и говорят о перемирии)

3) Under the Stars - Story of Flowers (by Derek Fiechter); (празднование)

4) Boku No Hero Academia OST - You Can Be A Hero; (новогодняя вечерняя прогулка и фейерверк)

5) Naruto Shippuden Road to Ninja OST - No Home; (конец праздников)

6) Naruto Shippuden OST – Hyakkaryouran; (возвращение в Академию, новые техники)

7) Fantasy Music - Lumina; (0:00 – 3:27 настала весна, продолжение обучения; 3:27 – 4:23 Хирузен и его отец говорят о Мару и событиях прошлого года; 4:23 – 5:00 снова в Академии, 5:00 – 8:20 разговор Орочимару с ее приемным отцом)

8) Naruto Shippuden OST – Girei/Pain’s Theme, (сон Орочимару)

_**Пара пояснений:** _

1) синдром САП, о котором упоминает Данзо – другое название гипертимезии;

2) дружба Орочимару и Кушины будет причиной, по которой Наруто не смог сражаться с главной героиней, т.к. Курама отказался атаковать подругу своей прежней джинчурики… по своим причинам;

3) игрушечный самолет Орочимару станет прототипом ее будущего настоящего истребителя с ИИ по имени Тацу, воскрешенный Хирузен сразу узнает, и Мару все подтвердит, что Тацу сделан по подобию игрушки, которую он ей подарил;

4) голоса во сне Орочимару принадлежат следующим персонажам:

 **Данзо:** Он врал тебе.

 **Профессор Акияма (ОМП):** Вертикальные зрачки… Как брешь в ткани пространства- времени.

 **Наруто:** Он говорил, ты должна была стать следующей Хокаге!

 **Хирузен:** Мару, остановись… еще не поздно.

 **Орочимару:** Я верила тебе! Считала отцом! Ты был центром моей Вселенной!

 **Кушина:** Хорошие люди не должны грустить…

 **Курама:** Я не стану драться с той, кто сумел понять, каково мне.

 **Цунаде:** Я думала вы, саванты, должны быть умными! Но то, что ты делаешь…

 **Наруто:** Ты… Ты – та девчонка! Я узнал тебя по фотографиям на столе в офисе старика. Зачем?! Он любил тебя!

 **Мичи:** У них могут быть ответы.

 **Джирайя:** Я не сдамся, Чи. Я буду сражаться за нас до самого конца.

(Это планируется вовсе не добрая история, хотя и с относительно хорошим концом)


	16. Часть 1. Глава 5. Однажды это буду я.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LA4ys6rHFbw)

Конец апреля - время здесь уже довольно теплое, снег давно растаял, а на ветках деревьев постепенно раскрываются почки. Скоро все будет цвести и благоухать, что уже происходит на самом деле. Это вам не Киригакуре, мой прежний дом, о котором я много раз упоминала. Там, как можно судить по названию, почти всегда туманно, сыро и… холодно. Да, Коноха другая, место классное, люди добрее, не такие пугливые и строгие, а уж школа шиноби вообще замечательная. Хотя… мне особо сравнивать-то не с чем. Одно понимаю, маме и папе, наверняка, здесь бы тоже понравилось.

Прошло уже два года с тех пор, как мне приснился тот жуткий кошмар, будто все это место пожирает дикое пламя, в небе свирепствует сухая гроза, а взрослая я беспомощно наблюдаю за всем этим… И тот странный человек в виде тени, который сказал, что всего этого может и не случиться… Приемные мама и папа говорили, что это был просто сон, и я верю им, просто… все было так реалистично… Вот пока не думаю о чем-то, все нормально, а как начинаю вспоминать, так яркие образы прошлого вереницей тянутся один за другим.

На данный момент, как вы понимаете, мне уже исполнилось восемь полных лет. Да, время летит быстро, хотя, стоит только начать вспоминать события каждого дня, так сразу осознаешь, что по факту между тем или иным случаем интервал довольно большой. А теперь еще за компанию с Асумой я перед сном прокручиваю в голове каждый прожитый день. Это ведь еще давнее папино задание для своего сына по развитию памяти на ряду с устным счетом, приемный старший брат ведь хочет стать таким же, как я и его отец.

Но ладно, размышления по ходу дела, вернемся к происходящему здесь и сейчас. А здесь и сейчас у нас как раз урок боевых искусств, погода, как упоминала, позволяет уже тренироваться на улице, и сейчас как раз после разминки и парной практики Юма-сенсей, высокий светловолосый шиноби с бородой, но без усов, решил провести небольшие состязания. Двое сражаются на площадке, разрешено использовать дзюцу, которые мы уже выучили, и некоторое тренировочное оружие, например сюрикены. Сенсей внимательно следит за тем, чтобы оппоненты не поранили друг друга как минимум серьезно, синяки и ссадины от ударов или падений не считаются. Все остальные наблюдают за спаррингом, когда учитель решает, что поединок окончен, то дает команду прекратить бой, объявляет победителя и отпускает обоих, затем вызывает следующую пару.

Сейчас на татами Цунаде и девочка по имени Мадока. Я ведь не всех одноклассников вам еще по именам называла. Зачем? Кто-то будет появляться по ходу, а с кем-то я вообще не контактирую. Вернее даже общаюсь с очень малым количеством людей, большие компании... давят.

\- Вот Цуна молодец! - шепнула рядом Хидеко и легонько толкнула меня кулаком в правое плечо: - Мастерски уклонилась, а?

Я кивнула. Цунаде и правда в очень красивом прыжке увернулась от пущенного в нее сюрикена. Вообще она одна из самых сильных у нас, только дзюцу использует мало, в основном полагается на физическую силу и... способности лечить. Хочет стать в будущем ирьенином, то есть ниндзя-медиком. И, что думать, у нее есть все шансы. Как сказала когда-то та же Хидеко: "Цуна может мгновенно избавить от боли, а может ее и причинить".

Схватка была недолгой, и победу одержала Цунаде. Джирайя при этом радостно вскинул вверх кулаки с громким криком: "Ура!!!" - он всегда радовался ее победам. Девочки поклонились друг другу, и сенсей отпустил их, после чего огласил следующую пару...

\- Теперь Мори Хидеко и... Сарутоби Орочимару.

Мы с сидящей рядом девочкой посмотрели друг на друга, не сговариваясь встали, и вышли на боевую площадку. У меня поединки на татами всегда воспринимались как-то двояко: с одной стороны не хотелось сделать больно однокласснику, против которого выступаю, а с другой - всегда было страшно, риск проиграть, выглядеть глупо, с раннего детства боязнь быть объектом насмешек, как бы Хэна-сан не пыталась убедить меня в том, что никто не будет делать из меня посмешище из-за вертикальных зрачков. Мне по-прежнему приходится к ней ходить, хорошо уже хоть уже раз в неделю, а не каждые два дня, как было в первый год жизни здесь. Папа и мама сказали - надо. Мне остается только подчиниться.

Все, не отвлекаться, в реальном сражении враг не станет думать, больно вам будет, или нет, он просто нанесет удар... после которого можно и не встать. Так нам любил повторять один из учителей. Я сжала кулаки, внимательно наблюдая за поведением моей сейчас противницы. Обычно я первой не нападаю, стараюсь просчитывать первые ходы противника, как в шахматах, к примеру, мы с папой или дедушкой Саске иногда играем. Но сейчас решила последовать папиному совету: он и все учителя говорили, что в поединках шиноби играют роль доли секунды, победит не всегда ниндзя, чье дзюцу мощнее, или у кого больше физической силы, а тот, кто быстрее соображает, лучше и скорее сориентируется. Это главное.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-eyA3EfHho)

Мы встали в боевые стойки, ожидая команды сенсея, все остальные ученики по обеим сторонам площадки в ожидании смотрели на нас. Судя по бегающему взгляду Хидеко, она искала предмет, с которым можно было бы применить субституцию, то есть замещение. Вы уже, как ниндзя-новички или профессионалы, знаете, что это такое. Кругом ничего, только пустая небольшая скамейка рядом с учителем, относительно меня - слева. Ага. Если она применит это дзюцу, то и нападения стоит ожидать именно оттуда. А еще Хидеко неплохо освоила начальный уровень гендзюцу, но и я в этом тоже преуспела, еще и с папой и Асумой мы тренируемся иногда.

\- Внимание... начали! - крикнул Юма-сенсей.

Одновременно мы сорвались с места и бегом кинулись друг на друга. Хидеко метнула в меня три сюрикена, от которых я уклонилась, а еще две металлические звезды отбила кунаем. С моей стороны в ее сторону полетела дымовая шашка, противница успела сложить комбинацию знаков и, когда дым рассеялся, на месте, где она только что стояла, валялась перевернутся скамейка, что недавно находилась позади учителя. Как предсказуемо... Резко повернувшись влево, я блокировала ее удар, отскочила... Девчонка вновь атаковала, сделав колесо в моем направлении, но я успела кувырком уйти влево. Скорость. Папа говорил еще на наших первых тренировках, что мое преимущество - скорость и мощность чакры. Может, пора воспользоваться, пока Хидеко сама этого не сделала? Тогда придется защищаться...

Продолжая уклоняться, я, концентрируя энергию внутри себя, быстро соединила руки в три знака (Ину - И - Хитсуджи) и... с хлопком и облаком дыма обернулась... клоном Хидеко! Идея пришла в голову спонтанно, дабы деморализовать, дать себе время для маневра. Кто будет сразу атаковать себя же? Так и вышло, девочка замерла на месте с занесенным над головой кунаем, в ее глазах отразилась смесь страха и недоумения. Перехватив левую руку противницы, я три раза крутанула девчонку и отбросила от себя. Пока на вставала, я моментально развеяла иллюзию, снова став собой, и быстро сложила руками пять печатей (Хитсуджи - И - Уши - Ину - Ми) и переместилась дальше от нее, поменявшись местами с той же самой скамейкой.

\- Во дает! - воскликнул кто-то из учеников.

Отбросив назад волосы, я перевела дух и сконцентрировала в груди нужное количество чакры. Только Хидеко поднялась на ноги и потянулась бедренной сумке, видимо за очередной порцией сюрикенов, но я в этот момент выпустила невидимый энергетический поток точно ей в голову. Девочка вздрогнула и замерла на месте, ее взгляд остекленел. Держать зрительный контакт, не моргать... это усилит воздействие. Мои глаза тут же начали слезиться, но я продолжала держать их широко раскрытыми, чувствуя, как между мной и Хидеко возникла своего рода невидимая связь, она смотрела на меня как под гипнозом, даже глаза застлала туманная пелена. Видимое воздействие гендзюцу, опытные ниндзя, конечно, могут скрыть внешнее воздействие на жертву. Не важно, теперь я могу заставить ее увидеть то, что я хочу.

А что я хочу? Напугать. Но как? Что-то внезапное и резкое. Сам Юма-сенсей показывал нам, когда мы только начали в теории проходить, что такое гендзюцу. Он вдруг внезапно "погасил" свет в классе, и вдруг откуда-то вылетело прозрачное "нечто", даже не скажу точно, какое именно, не успела тогда разобрать. Оно с громким хохотом покружило над нами, а потом исчезло так же неожиданно, как и появилось, темнота тоже рассеялась очень быстро.

Вот и сейчас я подумала примерно о том же самом: нагнать видимую для нее тьму и... создать иллюзию огромных глаз, что при движении в сторону моей противницы так же бы увеличивались в размере. Хидеко могла бы и сама такой трюк провернуть со мной, тогда мне бы пришлось как-то сопротивляться, но, видимо, мое превращение в нее слегка ошарашило девчонку.

В любом случае, меня хватило не надолго, если уж совсем точно, на три секунды, огромные глаза полыхнули и растворились в воздухе, вместе с этим исчезла и темнота. Однако моей сопернице и этого было достаточно. С громким криком отшатнувшись, она на секунду схватилась за голову и упала. Помотав головой, я огляделась, подошла к поверженной сопернице, меня все еще немного трясло, ее - тоже, но по другой причине. Юма-сенсей кивнул мне и только собрался выйти на середину площадки к нам, чтобы объявить итог учебного поединка, но...

Но тут я совершила непростительную ошибку: потеряла бдительность. Ниндзя никогда не должны этого делать! Всегда настороже, не отвлекаться ни на что, пока враг не повержен. Но именно это я и сделала. Зачем-то посмотрев вправо, увидела, что за нами наблюдают мой приемный отец, Иноичи-сан и Хэна-сан. Папа Хирузен, как показалось, кивнул мне на… почти победу, и только я подумала, о чем эти трое могут говорить, глядя на нас, как кто-то схватил меня за левую руку и с разворота резко приложил о покрытие тренировочной площадки. Больно стукнувшись боком, я перевернулась на спину, и заметила в паре сантиметров от лица острое лезвие вражеского куная.

\- Эй! - обиженно воскликнула я.

\- У тебя почти получилось, - ее голос все еще дрожал, но в глазах не было ни капли обиды или злости.

\- Стоп! – велел Юма-сенсей. Хидеко ухмыльнулась и убрала оружие в ножны на правом бедре, и только сейчас я осознала, что проиграла битву. – Что ж, побеждает Мори Хидеко.

Девчонка отступила и поклонилась мне, а я так и оставалась на площадке в полулежачем положении, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не заплакать. Я. Проиграла. Поединок. Проиграла поединок. Проиграла поединок! И как?! Отвлеклась. Дура, сама виновата. Если бы не посмотрела в папину сторону, кстати, они так там и стоят втроем и что-то обсуждают, сейчас меня, а не ее, объявили бы победительницей. Надо было сделать это после окончания битвы. Будь сражение реальным, простым "проигрышем" для меня дело бы не кончилось, это и так понятно. Поэтому честно или нет, итог один.

С виноватым видом я встала и так же поклонилась ей. Было бы не так обидно, проиграй я в честном поединке, так ведь сама отвлеклась, а Хидеко этим воспользовалась. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что все правильно, и тем не менее было обидно. Так опозориться на глазах у папы...

Юма-сенсей дальше вызвал Джирайю и мальчика по имени Акира, а мы с Хидеко заняли прежние места, только рядом снова сидела Цунаде.

\- Эффектно было, - похвалила нас обеих светловолосая девочка.

Ага, эффектный провал, хмуро согласилась я про себя, а Хидеко смущенно улыбнулась и еще зачем-то сказала мне: "Мару, ты молодец". Ну да... Она не противостояла моему гендзюцу, но сумела в нужный момент взять реванш. И знаете, что обидно? Мне даже ведь обвинить одноклассницу не в чем, остается только пообещать себе в следующий раз быть внимательнее. И сейчас ведь у меня были все шансы.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U0g_W_ud-0Y&feature=emb_logo)

На сегодня это был последний урок. Занятия так построены, что с утра у нас предметы, направленные на умственную деятельность (математика, правописание, история, и так далее), потом практика контроля чакры, а в конце уже физические тренировки. Заканчиваем учиться около трех часов дня. Обычные дети, которые хотят в гражданскую школу, учатся посменно: одни часов до двенадцати, а другие, соответственно - где-то до четырех вечера. Но мы-то же не простые дети, следовательно у нас и совсем другая программа.

\- Ну что, отнесем по домам учебники, и... может в парк? - спросила Цуна, когда мы вышли из здания Академии. - Девчонки, может, там гуляют... - Это она про своих подруг, которые не шиноби.

\- Почему бы и нет, - поддержала Хидеко, поправляя на левом плече лямку рюкзака.

\- Я к маме на работу обещала зайти, - тут же отказалась я. Настроение было все еще унылое. Папа говорит, что я все неудачи воспринимаю слишком близко к сердцу, хотя и не скрыл тот факт, в детстве он тоже был таким.

\- Жаль, - Цуна сникла, - а ты надолго?

\- Не знаю, как получится, - я пожала плечами. - Увидимся завтра. - И зашагала прочь от девочек, так и чувствуя спиной их взгляды. Я бы хотела погулять с Цунаде, но ее подруги... Местные дети ко мне хоть и хорошо относятся, с ними весело, и все равно в больших компаниях я чувствую себя... не знаю, немного лишней, что ли. Хотя, не проиграй я этот поединок, чувствовалось это иначе. Я и раньше битвы проигрывала, но никогда еще так глупо не выходило. Ничего, завтра все это будет не так остро ощущаться. Интересно, о чем говорили папа, Иноичи-сан и Хэна-сан, наблюдая за нами?

\- Она все еще обижается? - задумчиво уточнила Хидеко, глядя мне в спину.

\- Похоже... - Цуна вздохнула, - но не на тебя, не бойся. - И они пошли по своим делам, а я отправилась к главной городской больнице.

На самом деле мама не знает, что я собираюсь к ней заглянуть... Надеюсь, в этот момент она будет у себя, а не на обходе или еще где. Иногда забегаю к ней после учебы, помогаю сделать какие-то расчеты, за что ее знакомые, которые тоже врачи, уже зовут меня ходячим компьютером. По улицам уже давно одна гуляю, в Академию и домой - тоже особо не нуждаюсь в провожатых, хотя мы на занятия обычно с Асумой вместе ходим. Даже с этого года мне позволено в одиночку ходить к моим родным маме и папе, позавчера там была, кстати.

Сегодня как обычно солнечно, газоны начинают зеленеть, некоторые деревья уже вовсю цветут, истощая сладкий аромат. Расстегнув легкую кофту с длинными рукавами, я раскинула руки, вдохнула полной грудью и запрокинула голову к небу. Несильный ветерок чуть всколыхнул мои длинные волосы. Хорошо, тепло... Люблю весну. И лето тоже. Через три недели мы с классом в поход идем на целых пять дней! Наш класс – двадцать семь человек - в сопровождении Нобу-сенсея, Танаки-сенсея и нескольких старших учеников - Чуунинов. Интересно, Кушина будет среди них? В скором времени у ее класса экзамен, она говорила, переход на следующий уровень. А нам до первого еще около года… С одной стороны хочется побыстрее стать настоящей ниндзя, а не просто ученицей, а с другой – пока можно не волноваться по поводу чего-то серьезного. Подруга Кушины, Фаэтон которая, в последнее время очень переживает из-за этого. Да и сама рыжеволосая девочка по прозвищу Красный Перец – тоже. Асума, кстати, тоже хочет сдавать, следующий шанс, как он говорил, через шесть лет. Возможно уже и я буду готова к такому в это время, мне четырнадцать исполнится. А они все сейчас младше…

По пути до маминой работы я решила заглянуть в одно из привычных заведений общественного питания, что зовется “Рамен Ичикару” где часто могут зависать Кушина с подругами. Асума и его товарищи тоже иногда туда ходят. Место не считается “элитным”, но пользуется популярностью у жителей Скрытого Листа. Открылось шесть лет назад, владеет им Теучи-сан, хороший человек, негрубый, всегда улыбается… как минимум я не видела его пока в плохом настроении ни разу. Помогают ему молодой парень по имени Кичиро, так же иногда забегает девочка по имени Мари, это из подруг Цунаде, как вы, наверное, помните, оказывается, она – его дочь, шиноби не является. В общем, иногда я к ним захожу за едой, когда после учебы иду к маме. Мне уже дают на карманные расходы. Взрослые ниндзя зарабатывают, выполняя разного рода миссии, начиная от ранга D и до ранга А, которые считаются самыми сложными и опасными, есть еще особенно рискованные задания, таким присваивается категория S, это уже для самых сильных и опытных шиноби. Ну а я пока даже не Генин, просто студентка.

Так вот, как уже сказала, “Рамен Ичикару” не считается “крутым” местом, но у простых жителей считается одним из лучших ресторанов Скрытого Листа. Кто-то скажет, что это простая забегаловка, и, наверное, будет прав по-своему, о вкусах не спорят. Но как по мне, готовят там очень хорошо, несколько раз мы с Асумой и его товарищами там появлялись. Когда после уроков захожу повидаться с мамой на ее работе, иногда приношу ей что-нибудь съестное, порой она даже не обедает, отдается работе. Но всегда следит, чтобы мы с Асумой не забывали еду по утрам.

Посетителей было еще не очень много, обычно люди подтягиваются к вечеру, когда рабочий день заканчивается, а в это время здесь больше появляются студенты Академии или простые школьники, а так же и взрослые шиноби, которые в данный момент не задействованы в каких-либо заданиях.

Робко толкнув дверь и заглянув внутрь, я медленно прошла к кассе, уже мысленно выбрав, что возьму и маме, и себе. Хоть по сторонам и оглядывалась, все равно столкнуться с самим владельцем ресторана, внезапно вышедшем справа от меня, когда я смотрела налево, оказалось неожиданным.

\- Ой… Здравствуйте, Теучи-сан, - сцепив руки, я вежливо поклонилась.

\- А вот и мой маленький ниндзя-калькулятор! – радостно воскликнул хозяин заведения. Он меня так называет с тех пор как два месяца назад сломался кассовый аппарат, и я четко подсказала, кому из покупателей сколько нужно сдать, а их тогда было пятеро. – Ну-ка, Орочимару, 1245638 – 689 * 543?

\- 871511, - сразу же ответила я.

\- Ха, а у меня получается 676007307! – воскликнул из-за прилавка помощник, тряся калькулятором в левой руке.

\- По правилам вычислений сначала выполняется умножение, а затем вычитание, - я невинно развела руками и добавила: - Если скобок нет. 

Мужчина тут же сник и активно затыкал кнопками, очевидно перепроверяя и что-то записывая на бумаге, а затем выдал:

\- Вот черт, действительно… Если как она сказала, то все правильно.

\- Ха, проиграл! – радостно заметил Теучи-сан и, показав на меня, заявил: - Держи слово, раз проспорил.

\- Да-да, разумеется. В следующий раз задам ей что-нибудь посложнее.

\- А? – я удивленно похлопала глазами и по очереди посмотрела на обоих мужчин. Хозяин ресторана присел рядом на корточки и, приложив руку ко рту, заговорщически шепнул мне на ухо:

\- Мы поспорили: Кичиро сказал, что если ты не ошибешься в вычислениях и назовешь правильный ответ к примеру, который он придумает, он сам оплатит твой заказ. – Он засмеялся и направился к двери в соседнее помещение, отгороженное от посетителей. В проходе вдруг обернулся и подмигнул мне: - Мару, у тебя есть все шансы питаться у нас бесплатно.

\- Балуете вы ребенка, Теучи-сан, - вздохнул Кичиро и принял у меня заказ на две порции лапши с собой (с добавлением в одну мисо, в другую сею), а когда я протянула ему деньги, Кичиро добродушно усмехнулся: - Оставь, я сегодня угощаю, как обещал. Только родителям не говори.

На это я даже не нашлась, что ответить. Думала, они просто пошутили, но, как оказалось, все вполне серьезно. Денег с меня в этот раз не взяли, и да, маме и папе это вряд ли понравится, поэтому, может и правда не стоит ничего говорить? Как-то это все неправильно…

\- В будущем ты вполне можешь стать крутым шиноби-ученым, девочка, - Кичиро-сан вручил мне заказ. – Не думала еще о научной деятельности? У тебя явный талант к математике.

\- Может быть, - я с улыбкой пожала плечами, поклонилась и пошла к выходу. - До свидания, Кичиро-сан.

\- Пока, малыш!

Дальше по пути до больницы я больше нигде не останавливалась. За три года внешне здесь почти ничего не поменялось. Помню все так, будто это было вчера… хотя вы знаете, сколько прошло времени. Меня тут уже все врачи знают, иногда остаюсь с мамой помочь с чем-нибудь: отнести, подать, принести, посчитать… Когда нечего делать, а домой не иду, я полистываю книги по медицине, что у мамы на полках. Она не против, единственное что, не дала читать про репродуктивную систему, что бы это ни было. Сказала, можно будет, когда подрасту.

На лестничной площадке второго этажа я столкнулась с медсестрой по имени Марико, той самой, которую первой увидела из медперсонала, когда впервые оказалась в конохской больнице, сразу после того, как меня в лесу нашли теперь папа и его команда. В руках у женщины была целая кипа толстых папок.

\- Орочимару, здравствуй! – поприветствовала она меня. – Как дела, маме идешь?

\- Да. Добрый день, Марико-сан, - я кивнула.

\- Она у себя. Будь добра, передай ей тогда, пожалуйста? – она протянула мне верхнюю папку, остальные оставила у себя.

\- Конечно, Марико-сан. – Я подставила руки с упаковками еды, на которые женщина положила сверху нетолстую папку.

\- Спасибо. Другие надо в регистратуру отнести на первом этаже. Ладно, увидимся.

\- До свидания.

И мы разошлись в разных направлениях. Я поднялась до третьего этажа, прошла по коридорам и, наконец, добралась до нужного кабинета. Обхватив всю ношу левой рукой, я правым кулаком сначала поступала, а когда в ответ раздалось приглушенное: “Да-да, входите!” – толкнула дверь от себя и тихо зашла.

Мама, что-то писавшая за столом, подняла голову и, улыбнувшись, тут же поднялась мне навстречу:

\- Мару, это ты!

\- Привет. Не помешала?

\- Ну что ты, когда ты мешала мне? – улыбнулась она, подходя. Я первым делом вручила ей папку: - Сестра Марико-сан просила тебе передать. – И все остальное поставила на стол: - И как обычно…

\- Ой, спасибо, родная. А то я еще не обедала даже…

\- Четыре часа дня, - я упреком показала на настенные часы.

\- Да, но… ты же знаешь, на работе я все время почти забываю. Не до того как-то.

\- Знаю, поэтому я здесь. – Я распаковала принесенную еду и подвинула второй стул, взятый у стены рядом со шкафом, мама поставила электрический чайник, убрала бумаги со стола и мы сели обедать.

\- Когда вы в поход идете? – поинтересовалась она, мельком глянув на самостоятельно отключившийся чайник, только вода в нем закипела.

\- Через три недели и два дня, - я вздохнула и поерзала на стуле. – После того, как старшие ученики сдадут экзамен.

\- Понятно. Вот сегодня как раз узнаем, решился ли Асума принять участие. Желания одного - мало, сдавать должна вся команда. Если Мичи или Куренай откажутся, то никого из них троих не допустят.

\- А? – я удивленно посмотрела на маму. Та, прожевав, пояснила:

\- Экзамены Чуунин, насколько мне известно, состоят из нескольких этапов: первый – теория, где ниндзя показывает свои знания, второй – командное испытание, который продемонстрирует, насколько члены команды успели сплотиться за прошедшее время, ну и третий – поединки, тут уже каждый опять в индивидуальном порядке показывает все умения, которыми обладает. И все это проходит даже не в один день, растягивается на недели две или около того, в зависимости, сколько учеников дойдет до следующего этапа.

\- Оу-у-у… - я была, мягко ошарашена этой новостью. Асума говорил, как проходят экзамены Генинов: ничего сложного, просто тест и демонстрация определенного из выученных дзюцу, которое выберет приемная комиссия. А это… Да, тут сложнее. – Тогда понятно, почему Фаэтон и Кушина так нервничают.

\- И не только они, - согласилась мама. – Традиционно экзамены проводятся в Конохе, сюда прибывает много шиноби из других Скрытых Деревень. Все Генины, кто желает перейти на следующий уровень.

Хмуро сопнув носом, я подперла щеку левым кулаком, а правой пошевелила еду в тарелке. Да, непросто Асуме придется… и другим тоже. А потом и мне это предстоит… Надеюсь, к тому времени я буду куда собраннее, чем, к примеру, сегодня на тренировке.

\- Что-то случилось? – снова нарушила тишину мама.

Я помотала головой.

\- Уверена? По лицу вижу.

\- Ничего не случилось, - соврала я, хотя и хотелось все рассказать.

\- Ну хорошо, если так, - мама не стала спорить. Я кивнула, и мы продолжили есть в тишине. Мама все посматривала на меня украдкой, спорить готова, она про себя еще и отсчитывала время, сколько я смогу молчать, обычно от нее почти ничего не утаиваю. Сарутоби Бивако для меня всегда была не просто приемной мамой, но еще и очень хорошим другом, которому можно поведать самые сокровенные мысли и переживания, а в ответ получить понимание и поддержку. Этого мне в далеком будущем стало очень не хватать, но да ладно, обо всем по порядку, да.

\- Я сегодня продула поединок по собственной глупости… - призналась я, с недовольным видом ковыряясь палочками в лапше. – Затупила, прохлопала момент и…

\- Продула? Затупила? Прохлопала? – женщина деревянно выпрямилась и теперь смотрела на меня с осуждением: - Сарутоби Орочимару, что за выражения! От брата нахваталась, да? Отец тебя не слышит.

\- А он все видел! – я раздраженно выпустила хаси из рук. – Был там вместе с Хэной-сан и Иноичи-саном, глядели на нас и что-то обсуждали. – Сердито откинулась на спинку стула и скрестила руки на груди. – Что меня и отвлекло. А ведь я почти победила, мам!

\- Ну что ж, в следующий раз отвлекаться не будешь, - заключила мама. Я хмыкнула и, снова взяв палочки, принялась за еду. Вот вам и поддержка.

\- Зачем они вообще смотрели…

\- Разве отец не имеет права понаблюдать за прогрессом дочери?

\- За регрессом, - с приемной семьей за эти три года я стала куда более открытой и общительной, нежели с посторонними людьми. Ну вы заметили же, да? - Они про меня говорили? Ну конечно.

\- Почему про тебя? - мама вздохнула. - Мару, не надо бояться Иноичи-сана, все, что он и Хэна-сан делали - ради твоего блага. Ты ведь довольно быстро начала снова говорить после того, как... - она осеклась, а я резко вздрогнула, понимая, что она имеет в виду. Мама Бивако сразу почувствовала себя виноватой: - Прости, малыш, я не хотела...

\- Не люблю врачей, - я намотала порцию лапши на хаси, и отправила себе в рот.

\- А как же я? - мама подалась в моем направлении. - Я тоже врач, и ты приходишь сюда без страха, помогаешь мне...

\- Мам, ты - другое дело, - быстро возразила я. Про то, что находиться в больнице не боюсь, когда дело не касается лично меня, решила не говорить. - Ты не сделаешь мне больно.

\- Сделаю при необходимости. – Вдруг заявила она, от чего я удивленно вздрогнула. - И тебе, и Асуме, если речь пойдет о вашем здоровье, - мама встала, подошла ко мне сзади и обняла, я тут же подняла руки над головой, хватаясь за нее. - Любой настоящий врач будет делать все, чтобы пациент выздоровел, каким бы сложным ни был случай. - Да, недавно у них, по словам мамы, был тяжело больной ребенок в отделении. Что с ним было, не знаю, но мама из-за этого допоздна на работе задерживалась. - Поэтому не надо создавать проблем на ровном месте. Кто-нибудь из них к тебе после уроков подходил?

\- Нет. – Я помотала головой.

\- Ну вот. А раз так, нечего и придумывать. Академия – не закрытая территория, любой войти может. Так что не зацикливайся на этом. Ничего же не случилось.

Кроме того, что я проиграла битву по собственной несобранности, хмуро подвела я итог про себя. Как вчера это все началось: уколы, гипнотические трюки… Не знаю, зачем это все, но каждый раз я видела что-то удивительное и приятное, а просыпаясь, чувствовала себя несколько лучше, как будто что-то тяжелое, давившее на меня до этого, отпускало, оставалось позади. Жаль, это продолжалось очень и очень недолго. Ну, за исключением первого раза, конечно, когда я увидела в облаках маму и папу… а потом поняла, что виновата в их гибели, поскольку трусливо сбежала. Хотя и папа Хирузен, и Хэна-сан говорили, что это не моя вина. А еще тот другой раз, когда я лицом к лицу встретилась с неизвестной, так похожей на меня… только гораздо старше. Никто этого не смог объяснить, а точнее, когда я выросла, то поняла, что просто никто и не хотел… из тех, кто знали…

Оставшееся время до конца маминого рабочего дня я провела с ней. Мне было дано задание внести данные в компьютер о прошедших лечение и выписанных пациентах. Мама привлекла меня к работе, стоило только достать из сумки на правом бедре сюрикен и начать крутить его на пальцах. Как она говорит, никакого оружия ниндзя в больнице. Я помню-помню, просто отвлеклась на мысли…

Домой мы, разумеется, вернулись с мамой вместе. Асума заявился около семи вечера без рюкзака: значит уже приходил, оставил школьные принадлежности и умотал гулять. Папа как обычно будет дома совсем вечером.

\- Я это сделал! – радостно заявил он. – Точнее мы сделали. – И, не дожидаясь вопросов от мамы и меня, объяснил: - Мы с Куренай и Мичи подали заявление на допуск к экзаменам Чуунин.

\- Правда? – обрадовалась мама. – Что ж, поздравляю.

\- Спасибо. Куренай долго не решалась согласиться, но все же приняла решение.

\- Ну, это же хорошо, да? – уточнила я.

\- Да… осталось только сдать. – Он как-то невесело усмехнулся, видимо только сейчас осознав какое-то нечто, мыслей по поводу которого до этого не имел.

По словам Асумы, экзамен Чуунин должен состояться через пять дней, и папа это подтвердил. Тем вечером, когда он вернулся, сообщил, что от студентов Академии Конохи подано двадцать семь заявок на участие – это семь команд Генинов по три человека в каждой. Сколько поступит от приезжих шиноби, которые начнут прибывать с завтрашнего дня, еще не известно. Выяснится в ближайшие три-четыре дня. На время проведения этих испытаний у нас учеба отменяется. Некоторые этому, предполагаю, будут очень рады, но только не я. Кстати, папа ни слова не сказал мне о том поражении от Хидеко. Может, мама права? Может, Иноичи-сан и Хэна-сан просто так заходили, и ко мне это не имеет никакого отношения? Если бы не частые встречи с этим психологом, я бы так не переживала.

В последующие три дня и правда в Деревне Скрытого Листа значительно увеличилось количество незнакомцев. Я, конечно, не всех жителей в лицо знаю, никогда не ставила себе такой задачи, но вот эти ниндзя… повязки у них на головах… Это были символы разных других Деревень шиноби из Стран Воды, Ветра, Снега, Камня и других. В общем, народу в Академии заметно прибавилось, приемная комиссия оформляла документы и зачисляла участников. По словам папы всего в этот раз экзамен сдавать будет 72 человека – это 24 команды. Что меня удивило сначала, так многие прибывшие были гораздо старше наших Генинов, Асума пояснил, что многие пересдают второй или третий раз. Упорные. А что делать? Мало кто хочет всю жизнь быть ниндзя только Первого уровня.

\- Твой брат в этом году сдает? – уточнила Цуна на следующий день после уроков. Мы продолжаем учиться, пока не начнутся официальные экзамены.

\- Да, - подтвердила я.

\- А в следующий раз уже наш черед…

\- Сначала Генинами надо стать.

\- Ну, это уже в следующем году. Там-то все проще… Надеюсь…

Я только пожала плечами, но ничего на это не ответила. Да, сейчас Генинами становятся в девять-десять лет. Асума сдал экзамен где-то за полмесяца до того, как я стала частью его семьи. Мои одноклассники достигнут Первого уровня в десять лет, а я, если повезет, как и приемный брат, получу это ранг в девять. Ведь на год младше всех своих одноклассников как таковая.

Наши ребята, кто собирался сдавать в этот раз, все больше уделяли времени учебе и тренировкам. Никто не знал, что будут спрашивать, какие знания оценивать, и что ждет на полевых испытания. Особенно почему-то переживали Гай и Фаэтон. Зато для Кушины это был повод завязать лишний разговор с мальчиком из ее класса по имени Намикадзе Минато. Она даже спросила его, согласится ли тот потренировать ее немного, и он, к большой радости девушки согласился. Я с ним общалась несколько раз, хороший парень, добрый, да и как шиноби – довольно сильный. Этот самый Минато Кушине очень давно нравится, но вот нравится ли она ему – этого рыжеволосая девочка сказать не может.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vXbgJQGcxpU&feature=emb_logo)

В день перед экзаменом у старших учеников нас отпустили с учебы пораньше, и я решила навестить маму и папу, в смысле моих настоящих родителей. На кладбище как всегда тихо, и людей почти нет. Поздоровавшись с могилой, я села рядом на землю и уставилась на надписи на мраморном памятнике. Небо закрыто облаками, в отдалении слышны раскаты грома. Долго быть с ними не смогу – нет с собой зонта. Но какое-то время побуду, пока не пошел дождь. Люблю грозы… всегда любила.

\- Завтра у Асумы экзамены, он станет скоро Ниндзя Среднего Уровня, - сообщила я надгробью. – А как у вас это было? Я ведь ничего еще не знаю… В следующем году у нас первый такой экзамен… потом распределение на команды… Интересно, с кем я буду? – Не удержалась от ироничного смешка. - Недавно я глупость сделала: проиграла поединок, потому что отвлеклась, представляете? Победа была почти моей… Почти, а я вот…

\- Орочимару!

Обернувшись вправо, я увидела идущего ко мне приемного папу в одеянии Хокаге. На время присутствия иностранных гостей ему по статусу положено было выглядеть соответствующе, обычно, как говорила, так он одевается только по значимым мероприятиям.

\- Папа? – я тут же встала с земли и отряхнула одежду. – Не ожидала.

\- Взял небольшой перерыв. – Он встал рядом. – Почему-то знал, что найду тебя здесь.

\- Ну да… я… здесь… - я вымученно улыбнулась и развела руками.

\- Прости, что в последнее время мы не проводим вместе только времени, как обычно… Когда все это закончится, то…

\- Да все нормально, - заверила я, - ничего страшного. Твоя работа очень важна, а сейчас еще и экзамены Чуунин на носу.

\- Это не оправдывает меня как отца.

Я невольно вздрогнула. Да, обычно мы вечерами сидим у него в кабинете: читаем, считаем в уме, по выходным, когда у него есть время – тренируемся… Мой первый кунай – это он подарил… Но я так же понимаю, что в первую очередь он – Хокаге, а уже потом мой папа… Приемный папа. Только с чего он вдруг завел эту тему? Я сидела, никого не трогала…

\- Пап, не переживай, - я взяла его за руку, - мой приход сюда не имеет отношения к твоей занятости, ты же сам знаешь. Ну честное слово. – Что вдруг на него нашло, не понимаю.

Он кивнул и снял шляпу, затем вдруг сказал:

\- Знаешь, тот твой прием с замещением… Превращение во врага – это очень хороший тактический ход.

Я испуганно замерла на вдохе. Значит, он не оставил тему моего поражения…

\- Прости… - выдавила я сорвавшимся голосом.

\- Ты про что? – он сначала нахмурился, а потом улыбнулся: - Я серьезно, идея довольно неплохая.

Я промолчала. Он не осуждает меня за проигрыш… Может, действительно стоит обратить внимание не только на выводы от негативных событий, но и от позитивных тоже? Есть, чем воспользоваться, и чего избегать. Учиться на своих ошибках.

\- Ладно, - он вздохнул и посмотрел в небо, где уже начали вспыхивать молнии, - пойдем отсюда, скоро гроза начнется.

Я кивнула несколько раз, и мы зашагали с территории кладбища. По счастью домой мне удалось вернуться до того, как прорвало сгустившиеся томные тучи.

После ужина я какое-то время в своей комнате баловалась со своим радиоуправляемым истребителем, потом читала, еще поиграла в компьютерные игры… Папа не вернулся сегодня со мной домой, он отправился обратно в Башлю Хокаге дальше работу работать. Пришел только недавно, сейчас опять в своем кабинете работу работает. Не буду ему мешать, да и время позднее. Будильник на завтра я уже себе поставила, так что не просплю – хочу с Асумой за компанию до Академии дойти. У меня уроков не будет, поэтому можно потом никуда не торопиться.

Выключив компьютер, я села на подоконник у открытого окошка и прислонилась головой к раме. Весна… Три года… Ну, почти уже ровно три года… Я вздохнула. Плакать уже не так сильно тянет, в основном остались только тоска… и память. Если бы можно было вернуться в то время, я бы предупредила их… Мы бы успели сбежать сюда, в Скрытый Лист…Познакомились бы с кланами Сарутоби и Сенджу, а так же с многими другими. И я бы, наверное, была другой… приемная семья у меня хоть и очень-очень хорошая, но все равно… приемная.

От грустных мыслей меня отвлекла замеченная в саду фигура, бегущая от дома к калитке. В свете фонарей я различила, что это приемный брат. Очень интересно, куда он поспешит на ночь глядя? Может, пойти посмотреть? Папе говорить не буду, хотя он еще, скорее всего, не спит. Сама пойду посмотрю. Опять же зачем? Просто любопытно…

Как можно тише я выскользнула из своей комнаты в коридор, спустилась по лестнице и тоже быстро выбежала на улицу. Уже темно, только уличные фонари горят, и светятся окна домов. Никто меня не засек пока. Так, брат, когда вышел за ворота, побежал куда-то налево, так что я последовала туда же.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vOf78z3Hi4U&feature=emb_logo)

К слову, Асуму долго искать не пришлось: парк с прудом недалеко от дома, народу уже там никого, только один ниндзя в свете фонарей метает сюрикены в вековое плакучее дерево. Будь ствол живым, наверное он бы сейчас кричал от боли и возмущался далеко не литературными словами. Хихикнув на представленную картину в голове, я неторопливо приблизилась к Асуме, выковыривавшем из дерева металлическую четырехконечную звезду.

\- Чего гуляешь одна, малявка? – он таки освободил свое метательное оружие из древесины и обратил внимание на меня.

\- А ты? – задала я встречный вопрос.

\- Да просто так. – Асума опять метнул в дерево сюрикен и протянул мне второй. – М-м-м?

\- Тогда и я – просто так, - взяв у него металлическую звезду, я так же пульнула ее в дерево.

\- Все думаю про завтра. – Асума выдернул из ствола оба сюрикена.

\- Ты сдашь первую часть экзамена, - как можно увереннее заявила я.

\- Считаешь? – с сомнением уточнил он. – Это будет письменный тест. Сколько времени нам дадут на написание – никто не знает.

\- Ну и что такого? – не поняла я. Правда, на ситуацию легче смотреть со стороны. На его месте я бы тоже места себе ни находила. Мне это предстоит через шесть лет. Пока еще куча времени. Но брата надо поддержать: - Ты уже достаточно хорошо развил память, куда лучше многих. Ты все помнишь, Асума, все знаешь. Остается только в нужный момент отыскать в голове соответствующие воспоминания. Все ответы у тебя здесь. – Я коснулась правым указательным пальцем его лба, скрытого повязкой ниндзя со знаком Скрытого Листа.

\- Да, но… А что, если у меня не получится? Орочимару, вдруг я не смогу? Подведу команду…

Он выглядел таким растерянным, таким… несчастным и неуверенным в себе… Даже не знаю, как тут помочь, какие слова найти. Асума не такой, он сильный, смелый, он принял меня, даже защищал от… Точно! Не знаю, поможет ли, но попытаться стоит.

\- Ты помнишь, что было на второй день, когда вы взяли меня в семью? – тихо уточнила я с намеком.

\- Э-э?.. – даже если он и понял, о чем речь, то не осознал, к чему я клоню.

\- Мы с тобой, Гаем и Какаши пошли в лес, - продолжала я, - и вы спасли меня от Теней.

\- А-а… - вспомнил брат. - Да нет, это ты нас защитила. – Он пояснительно поднял вверх раскрытые ладони: - Создав энергетический щит чакры.

\- Но вы заступились за меня. Не сбежали, хотя могли бы.

\- Да как бы мы могли сбежать и тебя бросить? Мару, что ты за бред несешь…

\- Вот именно, - я взяла его за руки, - Асума, ты не струсил перед лицом смертельной опасности, а боишься какого-то экзамена.

Растерянность на лице Асумы постепенно стало сменять удивление, губы тронула легкая улыбка. Он тогда не струсил и сейчас не должен отступать. Мне кажется, у Асумы все получится… Он сын своего отца, а я восхищаюсь папой Хирузеном и уважаю его.

\- Может, ты права… - неуверенно выдавил мальчик и повернул голову в сторону воды.

\- Конечно, она права, - вдруг согласился мужской голос. Резко обернувшись, мы увидели папу всего в паре метров от нас. Как он подобрался так неслышно?.. Куда уж нам до его уровня…

\- Папа… - растерянно пробормотал Асума, но его отец не выглядел сердитым, что мы ушли из дома так поздно:

\- Твоя сестра дело говорит. Не забывай, все Джонины, включая меня, это проходили – и ничего, никто из нас от экзаменов не умер. Некоторым приходилось сдавать даже несколько раз, и ничего зазорного в этом нет. – Он примирительно показал раскрытые ладони: - Я ни на что не намекаю, не думайте, просто привожу пример. Уж если твой друг, Гай, согласился… а ему-то и Фаэтон придется гораздо труднее, чем остальным…

\- Почему? – удивилась я.

\- Ну-у… они немного не такие, как остальные ниндзя… - уклончиво отозвался Асума, почесывая макушку.

\- Какие?

\- Он сам потом расскажет. С моей стороны невежливо будет… - тут Асума вдруг решил сменить тему: - Пап, Мару… это, спасибо вам обоим за поддержку. Правда, спасибо.

\- Ну мы же семья, - папа Хирузен подошел и притянул нас обоих к себе, крепко обнимая. – Как же иначе-то? Ладно… - он посмотрел на часы: - Премя уже позднее, вам обоим пора спать. У кого-то, - он легонько толкнул сына кулаком в левое плечо, - завтра важный день.

\- Да… пошли домой… - согласился мальчик.

\- Есть идея, - папа вдруг хитро ухмыльнулся, - как вы смотрите, чтобы пойти несколько нетрадиционным путем? – И прежде чем хоть кто-то из нас успел уточнить, что он имеет в виду, папа подхватил меня на руки и пересадил себе на шею, затем кивнул Асуме: - Давай за мной! – Он прыгнул на дерево рядом с нами, в длинном прыжке перескочил на другое, далее приземлился на ближайшую крышу, побежал… снова прыжок…

\- Папа! – Асума быстро догнал отца, и теперь они передвигались в унисон, а я так и седела на его плечах, уже тихо хохоча.

\- Не отставай! – весело крикнул тот.

\- Мама и члены Совета нас не видят… Сам Хокаге прыгает по крышам…

\- А им знать совсем не обязательно, - улыбнулся папа, и мы продолжили наш путь. Сделали длинный круг, а уже потом направились к дому.

Войдя в ворота во внутренний сад, папа тут же велел нам отправляться по комнатам и спать, чтоб сегодня больше на улицу ни ногой. Но мы были и не против. И правда интересно, как мы отреагировали члены Совета Старейшин, увидев такое? Мама бы стопроцентно отругала всех нас.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jws77MERHMw&feature=emb_logo)

Утром я проснулась по будильнику, который завела специально. В связи с проводимым экзаменом у других студентов занятия сегодня отменили, но я все равно хотела дойти вместе с Асумой и папой до Академии, еще морально поддержать. Сегодня будет понятно, получится у него пройти первый этап, или нет. Сдаст – расскажет, чего мне ждать, когда придет время.

Умывшись и одевшись, я спустилась на кухню и увидела там брата, вовсю уплетавшего завтрак. Мама как раз собиралась на работу, папа ушел еще куда-то утром, но обещал скоро вернуться.

\- Привет, - поздоровалась я.

\- Доброе утро, Мару, - улыбнулась мама, ставя тарелку с едой для меня на стол.

\- Йоу, - следом своеобразно поприветствовал меня Асума.

\- Йоу? – удивленно повторила я, подходя и тоже усаживаясь за стол.

\- Ну, в смысле, доброе утро.

\- А… йоу… - я понимающе кивнула и фыркнула.

\- Ну что за слова-то, а? – возмутилась мама, доставая из холодильника сок.

\- Это сленг, мам, простой сленг, - пояснил ей сын.

\- Еще скажи, все шиноби так общаются. Разговаривайте нормально, какой пример для других? На вас, как на детей самого Хокаге, ориентируется все подрастающее поколение Скрытого Листа.

\- Ну да… - не поверил он.

\- Серьезно. – Мама скосила взгляд на часы на стене: - Ладно, мне на работу пора. – Она поцеловала сначала меня, поскольку я сидела ближе, а затем Асуму и так же крепко обняла его: - Удачи, сынок. Все получится.

\- Спасибо мам… - И, когда за ней закрылась входная дверь, Асума тихо уточнил: - Знала бы она, что мы вчера устроили… Вот это пример. – Я согласно хихикнула.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hHEaCBRnvg4&feature=emb_logo)

Потом Асума ушел к себе, а я какое-то время смотрела телевизор в гостиной. Интересно, что сейчас брат делает? Листает учебники, мысленно настраивается на экзамен или просто играет в компьютер? Выключив телевизор, я откинула назад волосы и пошла наверх, остановилась перед его дверью, постучала и отворила ее, не дожидаясь ответа. Он сидел на полу в центре комнаты и смотрел в стену. Увидев меня на пороге, мальчик только кивнул, приглашая войти внутрь. Подойдя к Асуме, я села рядом и сжала его правую руку обеими ладонями и как можно более обнадеживающе пообещала:

\- Ты сумеешь, я верю в тебя, брат.

В ответ мальчишка без слов притянул меня к себе и заключил в крепкие объятья. В ответ обняв его, я зажмурилась, чувствуя, как он сильно волнуется, как вместе с ним начинаю переживать и я, будто уже мне самой пришло время делать то, что сейчас предстоит ему. Чуть отстранившись, но не убирая рук, Асума посмотрел мне в глаза с благодарной улыбкой:

\- Ты настоящий друг, младшая сестра. Когда настанет твоя очередь делать то же самое, я тоже буду рядом и поддержу тебя. Ха, в крайнем случае будем сдавать экзамен вместе.

На это я с улыбкой отрицательно покачала головой и пояснила:

\- К этому времени ты уже будешь Джонином.

Мальчишка по-доброму усмехнулся, и мы снова крепко обнялись, и в этот момент в комнату заглянул папа, так же как и в последнее время одетый в красно-белое одеяние Хокаге и державший в руках свою большую шляпу с иероглифом Огня, и тихо объявил:

\- Пора идти, ребята.

\- Да. – С готовностью кивнул Асума, вставая вместе со мной. Я только кивком поддержала его согласие.

До Академии мы шли молча. Асума полностью был погружен в свои какие-то мысли, взгляд папы был куда менее серьезным, более того, Хокаге сохранял настоящее спокойствие, как и подобает вождю, хотя что уж… ясно-понятно, что он волнуется за сына, как и любой родитель. Я, понимая, что чувствует брат, не приставала ни к нему, ни к папе Хирузену, дабы не раздражать Асуму посторонним шумом.

Народу около Академии было полно, экзамены скоро начнутся, сдающие ученики пока собираются. Уже сегодня будет ясно, кто пройдет первый этап. Рядом с воротами во внутренний двор о чем-то болтали Минато и Кушина, чуть поодаль от них туда-сюда ходила Фаэтон, что-то тихо бормоча. Повторяет материал? При виде нас они обрадовались, но появление Хокаге не позволило ребятам полностью перейти на эмоции – рядом с главой Деревни нельзя забывать о нормах приличия. Чуть погодя подбежали Какаши и Гай, а так же еще несколько человек общих знакомых. Надо сказать, что присутствие папы, все же, немного вселило в них уверенность. Мне показалось, что время прошло слишком быстро, как будто только моргнула, и вот – им нужно уже идти.

[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ku6XJtC5FVU&feature=emb_logo)

\- Вам пора, - напомнил Хокаге, - я скоро приду, как только подготовительные к экзамену процессы завершатся. – Он тепло улыбнулся волнующимся Генинам: - Вперед, ребята, на следующий уровень.

\- Да, сэр, - кивнул Минато.

\- Так точно, лорд Хокаге! – радостно отрапортовала Кушина.

\- Держите кулаки за нас! – Асума наигранно радостно улыбнулся и вскинул оба кулака вверх. Папа повторил его жест и одобряюще кивнул, я показала оба больших пальца. И вот вся их компания: Асума с друзьями и командой, так же Минато, Кушина и Фаэтон дружно отправились к главному входу.

\- Не переживай, все будет хорошо, - папа положил руку мне на правое плечо, от чего я вздрогнула и подняла на него взгляд, - они – способные ниндзя, теоретически им это по силам.

\- Да… - я неуверенно кивнула. – Пап, как думаешь, сколько человек по факту станет Чуунинами?

\- Сложно сказать, Мару, но не стану тебе врать: в самом лучшем случае – половина, в худшем… Человек пять-шесть из семидесяти двух, остальные будут ждать следующего шанса.

Мне стало как-то нехорошо. Если худшие папины предположения оправдаются, то шансы Асумы приблизительно…

\- Но это самый пессимистичный прогноз, - тут же заверил он, прежде чем я успела вывести в уме ответ. – Будем надеяться на лучшее.

\- Будем надеяться на лучшее, - повторила я, все глядя на главный вход в Академию. Когда-нибудь и мне придется через это пройти… и сделать все, чтобы сдать с первого раза. Но сейчас пока очередь брата и наших общих друзей. Давайте ребята, я в вас верю.

Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):

1) Naruto Shippuden OST II - Early Summer Rain; (начало, просто рассказ Мару)

2) Naruto Shippuden OST I - Emergence of Talents; (поединок Мару и Хидеко)

3) Beautiful Japanese Music - Flute of Mysteries; (Мару идет до работы ее приемной мамы)

4) Ulf Soderberg – Blaeld; (Мару приходит на кладбище)

5) The Lion King OST – Under the Stars; (Асума и Мару гуляют ночью)

6) Life is Strange Soundtrack - Pause Menu; (утро перед экзаменом)

7) Boku no Hero Academia OST - Hero's Shadow (Мару подбадривает Асуму перед экзаменом)

8) Naruto Shippuden OST - Experienced Many Battles (Асума и остальные идут сдавать экзамен)


	17. Часть 1. Глава 6. Одаренным везде дорога.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LA4ys6rHFbw) **

Мы с папой еще немного постояли на улице, глядя, как ученики, сдающие сегодня экзамен, заходят в здание Академии, затем вместе мы дошли до Башни, что находилась совсем рядом. У папы дела, само собой, а у меня… свободное время пока что. Как уже говорила, уроки возобновятся, когда будущие Чуунины сдадут все нужные тесты. Это как минимум несколько дней.

\- Что будешь сегодня делать? – спросил папа по пути.

\- Не знаю, - я пожала плечами, - погуляю, может к маме зайду, вдруг ей помощник нужен. – Мне уже давно разрешено гулять по Деревне одной, только за ее пределы ходить не желательно. Как вы, вероятно, помните, безопасно находиться за забором в лесу в пределах трех километров: защитные дзюцу и звуковые маяки отпугивают потенциально опасных диких животных, а так же улавливают присутствие посторонних. Правда, тем не менее, Тени тогда подобрались к нам незаметно.

\- К дедушке с бабушкой загляни, - еще посоветовал папа Хирузен, - они спрашивали про тебя, вы давно не виделись.

\- Да… - вынужденно согласилась я. Вот бывает же, недалеко живем друг от друга, а в гости я, и правда, последнее время к ним не ходила… Почти два месяца, если точнее.

\- Ладно, Мару, до вечера, - пожелал мне папа, когда мы остановились перед воротами Башни.

\- Пока, - улыбнулась я и слегка махнула ему вслед правой ладонью.

Чем заняться, я, откровенно говоря, не знала. Вариантов была масса: тренироваться, пойти домой и почитать что-нибудь, телевизор посмотреть или поиграть в компьютерные игры, сходить к маме и папе… или действительно пойти в больницу и напроситься к приемной маме в помощники на сегодня. Я бы придумала, выбор большой. Просто все мысли сейчас с Асумой и его товарищами. Переживаю как за себя. Вернее в каком-то смысле за себя и переживаю, ибо мне через шесть лет тоже самое сдавать… Если предварительно пройду первый тест и стану Генином. Круто. Как, интересно, я буду смотреться с настоящей повязкой ниндзя на лбу? Надеюсь, не менее эффектно, чем Кушина или Куренай. Мне до этого еще…

\- Мару, эгей! – друг раздалось неподалеку.

\- Цуна? – моментально опознав голос, я резко остановилась и повернулась в сторону его источника. Ко мне бежали Цунаде и Хидеко, почему-то обе были мокрые, будто… Не скажу, что купались в одежде, но как минимум будто шли по улице, и кто-то из окта вылил обеим на головы ведро воды. – Вы что какие мокрые?

\- Мы купались в пруду, - Хидеко недовольно поджала губы.

\- Ну и зря, можно было хотя бы снять верхнюю одежду…

\- Да… - подруга Цуны возмущенно открыла рот, но, не найдя, что сказать, обратилась к светловолосой девочке: - Она смеется над нами?

\- Ни в одном глазу, - тут я не удержалась и таки хихикнула, представляя себе, как девчонки прыгают в пруд, например, с одного из лодочных причалов.

\- Вообще-то, это все Джирайя и компания, - пояснила Цунаде, активно жестикулируя, - вылили на нас ведро воды с дерева, - и, насуплено добавила: - Придурки.

\- О-о-о… - понимающе протянула я. Да, эти хулиганы что угодно устроить могут, дабы привлечь к себе внимание. А с тех пор, как мы все научились более-менее если не ходить, то хотя бы бегать по вертикальным поверхностям (ну там, дома, стволы деревьев, и так далее…), так вообще от них проходу не стало. Особенно Цуне, Джирайя почему-то так решил, что раз Цунаде реагирует на его “шалости”, то отвечает взаимной… так сказать, симпатией. На самом же деле она хочет его как минимум закопать в землю так, чтобы только голова торчала на поверхности. Неугомонный мальчишка, когда-нибудь от нее отхватит по полной.

\- Собственно, ты их, случайно, не видела? - спросила Цунаде уже спокойнее.

\- Нет, - я отрицательно покачала головой, - здесь никто не пробегал.

\- Жаль… - расстроено констатировала Цунаде, - но ничего, - ее правый кулак стукнул о левую ладонь, - далеко не убегут.

\- Зачем все это? – недоуменно уточнила я. – Чем больше ты ведешься на его провокации, тем чаще он будет все это делать.

\- А что, предлагаешь простить это? – она вскинула руки, намекая на промокшие насквозь одежду и волосы. Тут ее взгляд упал куда-то мне за правое плечо. Обернувшись туда, я увидела самого Джирайю, его лучшего друга, Дана, и еще троих мальчишек из нашего класса. Они шли и смеялись, что-то увлеченно обсуждая. – Эй, вы! – крикнула Цунаде и, сжав кулаки, бросилась в сторону компании, которая с воплями рванула прочь, едва не сбивая прохожих.

\- Меня подожди! – крикнула Хидеко и припустила вслед за нашей общей подругой.

\- И так всегда, - я со вздохом заправила за уши прядки волос и побрела в противоположном направлении – сторону дома дедушки и бабушки. Гоняться за хулиганами вместе с Хидеко и Цунаде как-то не было особого желания. Не ровен час, и мне попадет просто за компанию. А я – человек неконфликтный, ну… во всяком случае, пока не начнут задирать меня.

Дедушки дома не оказалось, он тоже входил в состав экзаменационной комиссии. Была только бабушка, она-то мне, собственно, и рассказала подробнее об экзаменах. После того, как потенциальные Чуунины сдадут письменный тест, их ждет пятидневное испытание в лесу Конохи. Задания каждый экзамен разные, еще ни разу не повторялись, но все они довольно опасные. Какие именно – бабушка решила не уточнять, но заверила, что у нее нет никаких сомнений в способностях Асумы и его команды, поэтому не сомневалась, что они справятся.

\- Так что если твой брат вечером не появится, значит, первый тест сдан успешно. Соответственно, можешь не ждать его еще пять дней.

\- Понятно… - неуверенно протянула я в ответ. Через шесть лет у нас так же будет? Да, наверное. Если схема одна и та же… только полевая практика будет иной.

Так вот, и последним этапом являются уже… поединки кандидатов друг с другом. Кто выиграет – становится Чуунином, кто – нет… Значит, нет. В этом случае количество получивших следующий ранг уже сокращается на половину. И это учитывая только лишь тех, кто дойдет до этого этапа. Здесь уже нет команд, каждый за себя…

Признаюсь вам честно, из всех, кто сейчас сдает экзамен, я больше всего переживаю за Асуму, разумеется, ну и еще за Кушину. Так же немного за Какаши и Гая. В общем, за тех, кто ко мне хорошо относится. А как же иначе-то?

Асума к вечеру дома не появился. После визита к бабушке, я снова прибежала к зданию Академии, чтобы узнать, как прошел первый экзаменационный этап и закончился ли он вообще. Но никаких официальных объявлений не было. Из услышанных по пути обрывков разговоров я поняла, что выбыло три команды по три человека. Остальные же вот прямо сразу после письменного теста отправились куда-то далеко в лес, за пределы защитного круга звуковых барьеров. И это без каких-либо передышек. Ну да… Джонины вообще порой проводят на заданиях месяцы, обходясь только тем, что взяли с собой… Логично, и все равно сурово.

В тот вечер мы с мамой сидели вдвоем на крыльце дома. Она рисовала, сидя за принесенным мольбертом, а я, расположившись на полу, писала на бумаге математические примеры и сама же их решала. Солнце уже скрылось за горизонтом, и только еще тусклая полоска заката светлела где-то вдалеке. Но темно не было: потолке горело две лампы, да и фонари уже зажглись вокруг, как и свет в соседних окнах. Папа придет домой позже, у него дела, как обычно, так что пока мы с мамой вдвоем.

\- У Асумы все получится, - тихо заверила я, не выдержав напряженного молчания. Вообще, как вы знаете, молчать я люблю, но от волнения мамы, от того, как она нервно водила кистью по холсту, даже мне стало не по себе.

\- Не сомневаюсь, - мама отложила краски и развернулась ко мне всем корпусом, - но когда ты врач и, к сожалению, обычный человек, а твои муж и дети – шиноби… Сама понимаешь.

Я кивнула. Понимаю… конечно, понимаю. Она переживала за меня с самого начала, а потом… Блин, да я сама за столь короткое время неосознанно успела довести приемную маму практически до нервного срыва. Сначала нападение Теней, потом мои побеги к настоящим папе и маме… Если уж она так волнуется за меня, то уж за Асуму-то переживает еще сильнее. Это, все-таки, ее родной сын.

\- Все получится, мам… - я встала с пола, подошла и осторожно обняла женщину, ее руки так же обхватили меня в ответ. – Асума крутой, и его друзья – тоже.

\- Знаю, малыш, знаю… - мама Бивако осторожно похлопала меня по спине и обняла еще крепче.

Так прошли пять дней. За это время я уже, если честно, успела соскучиться по приемному брату. Хоть людей в Конохе всегда много, и порой кажется, что уединиться просто негде… все равно, без Асумы, Кушины и их друзей чувствовалась какая-то пустота. Думаю, это из-за неведения, не знания, что с ними там происходит. Остается только надеяться, что им там весело, в хорошем смысле этого слова. По крайней мере, папа заверил, что в зоне испытаний нет никакой потенциальной опасности для молодых ниндзя – АНБУ патрулируют территорию в тех местах, разумеется, на глаза никому не попадаясь.

В назначенное утро мама разбудила меня около семи утра. Папы, разумеется, дома уже не было – он предупреждал на кануне вечером, что уйдет раньше, дабы удостовериться, что все готово к проведению финального раунда экзаменов Чуунин. После завтрака мы с мамой отправились на главный спортивный стадион Конохи, временно переоборудованный под тренировочную боевую арену. Здесь должны будут состояться поединки, и только максимум половина… из тех, кто дошел до последнего отборочного этапа, и станут Чуунинами. То есть, не важно, что до этого вы с членами команды все делали вместе – сейчас каждый за себя. Асума, Какаши, Гай, Кушина, Куренай и другие – все каждый за себя.

Желающих прийти посмотреть финальную стадию экзаменов оказалось… много. Спортивный стадион мог вместить минимум половину жителей Конохи, и оказался заполнен зрителями полностью, включая гостей из других деревень. Показательные поединки шиноби – это всегда зрелищно, что говорить… сами понимаете. Однако, это не то мероприятие, ради которого есть необходимость устраивать всеобщих выходной день или отменять занятия в школе у обычных детей. И, тем не менее, присутствующих было достаточно. 

По пути к стадиону, мы с мамой завернули к дому Сенджу за Цунаде. Ее родители попросили моего… приемного отца позволить ей посмотреть состязания из главной ложи, откуда открывался самый лучший обзор. Ну, и как папа мог отказать?

\- Ох, чувствую, это будет что-то! Здесь же не только наши, никогда еще не наблюдала техник ниндзя шиноби из других Деревень, – не выдержала светловолосая девочка, когда мы дошли до стадиона уже втроем. – Бивако-сан, а сколько раз вы уже ходили смотреть такое?

\- Много, - улыбнулась женщина и переложила плетеную корзину, в которой несла еду Асуме и сладости всем нам, из правой руки в левую, - но самый первый раз я смотрела эти соревнования еще в школе… когда в них участвовали Третий Хокаге и нынешние члены Совета. Все мы были возраста Асумы и его друзей.

\- Ого! Расскажите, Бивако-сан! – оживилась Цунаде.

И мама с удовольствием стала рассказывать. В общем-то, ничего особенного, мне она говорила об этом раньше, только никогда не вдавалась в подробности экзамена. Показывала фотографии. В общем, как она говорила, папе Хирузену очень повезло, что им с членами команды не пришлось биться друг с другом, хотя их противники и без того были достаточно сильными.

К стадиону уже вовсю тянулись зрители. Рядом расположилось несколько ларьком со сладостями. Ну понятно, у одних бизнес, а для кого-то здесь решается будущее. Это ведь не показательные битвы. Интересно, что будет у нас через шесть лет… если я в следующем году сама стану Генином? Нас встретил один из оперативников АНБУ в боевой броне ниндзя и бело-красной маске орла, он проводил нас троих в ВИП-ложу выше всех зрительских рядом, откуда были впрямь хороший вид. Само спортивное поле выступало в роли боевой арены, в четырех сторонах были установлены большие экраны, на которых пока что был изображен символ Скрытого Листа. В самой ложе нас встретили папа и члены Совета, все одетые в парадные облачения, а так же и четверо охранников АНБУ. Наш провожатый поклонился Хокаге и быстро исчез. Мама заняла место рядом с папой, а Цунаде и я заняли места в первом ряду, там еще было четыре свободных места.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iYZIUtDAFIw) **

К назначенному времени на стадион вышли все участники соревнований. Я насчитала тридцать шесть человек, то есть, это двенадцать команд, половина из которых – наши ребята. Отсюда, с высоты, видно было не очень, хорошо – мама предусмотрительно захватила из дома бинокль, который передала мне, когда мы заняли места. Так что теперь мы с Цунаде смотрели в него по очереди. Выглядели ребята несколько уставшими и потрепанными. Еще бы, Асума говорил, что пять дней надо провести в диком лесу без каких-либо дополнительных походных вещей, как то палатка или спальник. Еды у них, соответственно, тоже не было. Сурово, но я все понимаю: хочешь быть ниндзя, умей справляться с трудностями. Либо ты победишь врага, либо враг – тебя.

Потом последовало объяснение правил грядущего финального испытания. На экране будут случайно генерироваться имена двоих участников, которым предстоит сойтись в схватке и сражаться до тех пор, пока один из них не сможет продолжить бой. Никто никого не убьет, но как минимум половина может получить серьезные травмы. О-ой, а в будущем это все предстоит и мне, да? Интересно, а что надо делать, когда становишься Джонином?

Итак, на всех четырех экранах над ареной замелькали символы, и вот появилось два первых имени. Парень и девушка не из нашей деревни. В общем-то, их битвы были очень похожи на наши учебные, за исключением того, что уровень у ребят был гораздо выше, ну и на кону, естественно, переход в ряды ниндзя среднего уровня. Все экраны отображали каждого участника, когда тот складывал ручные печати. Если это делали оба одновременно, изображение на экранах делилось пополам и показывало каждого участника. Победил парень, улучив момент, когда девушка неудачно увернулась от его сюрикена. Сам Сарутоби Саске объявил победителя. Девушку унесли медики.

\- Я слышала, бывают и похуже вещи… но редко, - шепотом призналась мне Цунаде.

Хуже – это как, интересно? Но я не решилась спрашивать, чувствуя, что ответ мне не понравится.

Далее Майто Гай выступил против парня из нашей же Деревни, и довольно быстро одолел его, используя в основном технику скорости и боевые орудия ниндзя. Он своего оппонента просто… разозлил словами, ну и тот лишь стремился покарать обидчика. Никогда не видела друга Асумы использующим настоящие приемы ниндзюцу или гендзюцу… почему он не любит их? Лично мне это куда больше нравится, чем просто махать кулаками. Как будто насмешка какая-то, в самом деле.

Асума и его противник, какой-то парень из Страны Ветра, вышли на арену четвертыми. Эту битву я ждала с нетерпением, волнением и даже страхом за брата. Битва этих двоих была, на мой субъективный взгляд, пока самой эффектной из всех. Может, именно из-за того, что здесь участвовал приемный брат. Но чувство у меня было точно такое же, как и в день нападения Теней три года назад, когда мальчики устроили для меня ниндзя-представление.

\- Ого! – воскликнула Цунаде, когда Асума использовал поток воздуха, посланный его оппонентом, чтобы взлететь и обрушить на того дождь огненных сфер. Тот использовал дзюцу замещения и моментально исчез из виду, а когда Асума подошел ближе, напал сзади. На момент мне показалось, что все, битва проиграна, однако мой брат так же растворился в воздухе, и по бокам сразу атаковали два его клона. Обескураженный враг после нескольких ударов оказался на земле и зашевелился уже только после того, как судья при участниках отсчитал аж пять секунд на то, чтобы тот успел встать.

\- Победил Сарутоби Асума! – с нескрываемой гордостью объявил дедушка Саске, указывая на внука. Тот уже специально для зрителей выдохнул вверх мощную струю пламени, за что получил возмущенное замечание от деда. По крайней мере, мне так показалось свысока.

\- ДА-А-А-А!!!! – в один голос закричали мы с Цунаде и даже на радостях обнялись и запрыгали, держась за руки. Что удивительно, никто из присутствующих в смотровой ложе не сделал нам замечаний. Мама, держа сжатые ладони на уровне груди, едва сдерживала слезы радости, папа довольно улыбался, и даже члены Совета обменялись довольными ухмылками. Он сумел, он этот сделал.

Оба мальчика покинули боевую арену, и вот уже через несколько минут приемный брат, тяжело дыша, ворвался в нашу смотровую ложу крайне уставший, по довольный по самые уши.

\- Мам, пап, Мару, я победил! – были первые слова Асумы, как только он оказался в нашей ложе. Члены Совета снова обменялись улыбками, я же снова быстро соскочила со своего места и, ни на кого не обращая внимания, рванула к приемному брату.

\- Мару!!! – мальчишка с легкостью перехватил меня и даже один раз крутанул по часовой стрелке.

\- У тебя получилось, я знала! – обрадовано сообщила я, снова обретя твердую землю под ногами.

\- Я был крут, да? – Асума упер кулаки в бока и гордо вздернул голову.

\- Круче вареного яйца, - мама тоже поднялась со своего места и обняла сына, затем поцеловала его в обе щеки. Приемный брат в ответ обхватил руками мать, но от поцелуев недовольно скривился: он же мужчина, зачем все эти нежности… к тому же на людях. – Ты – огромный молодец, сынок.

\- Как и я, - поддержал папа со своего места. Он, в отличие от жены, не мог позволить себе сейчас радостных отцовских чувств – должность, все-таки, требует соблюдения определенных правил. – Ты доказал, что достоин стать Чуунином, Сарутоби Асума. Я горжусь тобой. Мы все гордимся.

\- Спасибо вам… всем вам… - мальчик просто сиял от счастья, хотя выглядел довольно уставшим и слегка побитым. Хоть медики и позаботились о полученных им, к счастью, не серьезных травмах, все равно выглядел новоиспеченный Чуунин несколько потрепанным. Спешил к нам, похоже.

Затем мама передала ему корзину с едой и велела всем нам снова сесть на места, ибо экзамен еще не окончен. И в самом деле, еще многие из наших не сражались, и я очень надеюсь, что у них все пройдет так же успешно, как у Асумы и Гая.

\- Надеюсь, когда мы будем сдавать этот экзамен, я выйду против Джирайи и на глазах у всех вытру им боевую арену. – Цунаде хитро ухмыльнулась и сжала кулаки. – Вот это будет месть за все его хулиганства, что были, есть и будут.

\- Будут? – мне это не понравилось. Джирайя - и так мальчишка проблемный, но… мне вот хватает только его насмешек над моей внешностью, особенно над глазами. Цунаде реагирует более бурно, вот ее он и достает больше.

\- Непременно, - пообещала подруга, - уж такие как он просто не понимают, что…

\- Тихо, - вдруг перебил Асума, указывая вниз на табло над ареной, на котором снова стали мелькать случайные иероглифы, - сейчас объявят следующую пару бойцов.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ihEC1KC6cLs) **

Мы с Цуной замолчали и тоже воззрились на экран. Еще несколько секунд напряженного ожидания, и вот та же случайная генерация выдала пару имен, при виде которой у меня по спине прошел холод…

**_“Хасегава Фаэтон VS Узумаки Кушина”_**

Я сдавленно сглотнула, площадка под ногами поплыла прочь. Асума и Цунаде стояли рядом, словно застывшие каменные изваяния. Кушина против Фаэтон… Две близкие подруги… И только одна из них сейчас получит ранг Чуунина? Та, кто победит…

\- Вот это поворот… - прошептал брат справа.

\- Да уж, подруга против подруги, - Цуна с недовольным видом констатировала очевидное. – Если одна из них по дружбе не уступит другой, битва будет нешуточная.

\- Исход которой уже известен. – Я вопросительно уставилась на Асуму, пытаясь понять, что он имеет в виду, но брат, не дожидаясь этого вопроса с моей стороны, таки сам пояснил: - Перец уделает ее, как пить дать. У Хасегавы ни шанса. – В подтверждение своих слов, Асума смерил меня холодным серьезным взглядом.

\- Почему? – растерялась я.

\- Фаэтон другая, она хоть и учится в Академии ниндзя, но не обладает способностями шиноби, как мы. Она не способна применять ниндзюцу и гендзюцу. В отличие от своего брата, Фаэтон – обычный человек. Так же, как и Майто Гай. Ну, они не совсем обычные, но по сравнению с остальными шиноби…

Я снова перевела взгляд на боевую арену под нами, куда уже вышли обе участницы. Теперь они стояли друг напротив друга и, очевидно, о чем-то говорили. Слов я, разумеется, не слышала, но, судя по напряженным позам, это был явно не обмен любезностями. Обычный человек… Но погодите, и Гай, и Фаэтон получили ранг Генина. Каким образом, если в Академию берут только детей со сверхспособностями?

_\- Это вам, талантливым и сверхсильным волшебникам везет. Кому-то приходится из кожи вон лезть, чтобы доказать, что они тоже чего-то достойны._

\- Уж если твой друг, Гай, согласился… а ему-то и Фаэтон придется гораздо труднее, чем остальным…

Так вот, что это значит! Волшебники… И Гай… на моей памяти он никогда не использовал никаких дзюцу, что меня и удивило… хотя, я не придавала этому значения. В день нападения Теней мы вчетвером убежали в лес: пытались прокрасться мимо оперативника АНБУ, а затем их показательное выступление для меня, и потом…

\- Но Гай ведь победил… - невольно сорвалось у меня с языка.

\- Простая удача, - старший брат пожал плечами, - его противник просто оказался менее внимательным… на что Гай и сделал ставку, предварительно словестно разозлив его. А с Перцем ведь я тоже сражался и знаю, какой она становится, когда дело доходит до поединков.

Я нахмурилась и закусила губу. Кушину многие боялись за то, что она била этих самых многих. Но, как оказалось, не просто так. Не задирали бы ее, не получали бы тумаков от нее, все просто.

_\- Нет, ну а что? Кому я что сделала, чтобы заслужить кличку Помидор или Красный Перец? И только потому что я рыжая, да? Вот тебе разве не было бы обидно, если бы люди дразнили тебя только за вертикальные зрачки, к примеру?_

\- Но как получилось, что они оба попали в Академию? – успела задать вопрос Цунаде. На самом деле, я собиралась спросить то же самое, но не успела.

\- Эксперимент, своего рода, - Асума развел руками, - оба: и Гай, и Фаэтон, обладают чакрой, но не способны направлять ее, как мы. Можно даже считать, что ни у того, ни у другой – ее нет. Допустим, один человек может ходить и бегать, а другой – просто сидеть и стоять. Таким родился. – Под нашими непонимающими взглядами брат лишь отмахнулся: - Не спрашивайте, просто пример из головы. Так вот, вопрос в том, можно ли того, кто не способен бегать, научить хотя бы медленно ходить. Понимаете?

Понимать-то понимаю, как и то, что в данном случае силы не равны. Обе могут драться, причем достаточно хорошо, а Кушина еще владеет “магией”. Непонятно, почему их поставили друг против друга… Ах да, случайная генерация имен, в реальных условиях на поле боя никто не будет спрашивать, сильный ты или слабый. Конечно, я руками и ногами за Кушину, однако же…

До меня вдруг донесся голос Данзо-самы за спиной: он спрашивал папу, стоит ли допускать этот поединок, или лучше остановиться, пока не случилось беды. Подождите, беды? Я резко обернулась на приемных родителей. Какой еще беды? Внезапно в разговор вступили и другие члены Совета: Данзо-сама говорил, что нужно дать битве состояться, Кохару-сама наоборот была против, Хомура-сама приводил какие-то аргументы “за” и “против”. И все сводилось к одному, если остановить поединок без обоснованных причин, зрители просто не поймут, а этих самых причин, каковыми бы они ни были, никто объяснять не спешил.

Асума и Цунаде внимательно наблюдали за ареной и, похоже, просто не слушали, только я обратила внимание. Папа находился в глубоких раздумьях. Почему? Зачем останавливать бой? Никто не сделал этого, когда на арену вышли Гай и его противник.

_\- Сама девочка не опасна, и ты это знаешь, папа. Орочимару ее пригласила, как я мог отказать?_

_\- То, что находится внутри нее, потенциально опасно для всех, и ты это прекрасно понимаешь, Хирузен. Я знаю, это не ее вина, бедняжку выбрали. Но это не значит…_

_\- Только не нужно делать из ребенка демона, папа, я не зря настоял, чтобы Кушина переехала сюда, в Коноху, где мы можем наблюдать за ее развитием и вмешаться, если что-то пойдет не так. Все эти инциденты в Академии не связаны с Кьюби напрямую. И да, мне тоже неспокойно, когда Мару или Асума рядом с ней._

Этот разговор, что я случайно подслушала два года назад в канун нового года. Тот самый, когда Кушина осталась у нас. Что, все-таки, такое Кьюби… Болезнь какая-то? Я еще думала, что если бы Кушина была заразной, ее не пускали бы к другим детям… да и к взрослым – тоже, наверное… Но нет, она совершенно нормальная. Ну, для шиноби – нормальная.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dbzlte_EaWQ&feature=emb_logo) **

Так или иначе – бою быть, обе девочки настроены решительно. Честное слово, не знай я теперь, что у соперниц ТАКОЙ разный уровень, то даже не переживала бы… за Фаэтон. Просто держала бы кулаки за Кушину. В нынешней ситуации же…

\- Начали! – дедушка Саске махнул рукой, и обе девочки бросились друг на друга. В Кушину полетело сразу шесть сюриконов, которые та благополучно отбила двумя кунаями… один из которых выпустила из рук, чтобы поставить блок от прямого удара в голову. Затем Фаэтон еще несколько раз атаковала, но также неуспешно.

\- Смело, - уважительно кивнул Асума.

Затем последовала серия атак с огненными хлопушками и дымовыми шашками. Кушина создала себе в помощь двух клонов и атаковала Фаэтон с трех сторон, однако темноволосая девушка избежала атаки с такой скоростью, что мне показалось, будто она телепортировалась. Рыжеволосая девчонка и два ее клона больно столкнулись друг с другом.

\- Ого! – Цунаде радостно сжала кулаки.

И вот новая серия атак, сюрикены, звон кунаев, замещение и сильные вихревые потоки и водяные шары со стороны Кушины… Девочка Узумаки сдерживалась, словно не хотела даже ранить подругу, которая… похоже, наоборот, стремилась хоть как-то ее достать: ударить, схватить за волосы, пнуть ногой… И после нескольких неудачных попыток, похоже, ей это удалось. Кушина резко остановилась, тяжело дыша, она удивленно посмотрела на глубокий длинный порез на правом предплечье, а затем нечто странное случилось…

…откуда ни возьмись, подул сильный ветер, Кушину окружило яркое оранжевое сияние, длинные волосы девушки разделились на девять толстых прядей и поднялись в воздух, фиолетовые глаза тоже стали оранжевыми.

Члены Совета, Цунаде и мама удивленно вскрикнули, я только испуганно успела поднести ладони ко рту… На мгновение показалось, будто сам воздух превратился в нечто плотное… оно сжалось вокруг меня… Гнев, отчаяние, безысходность… Не мои эмоции, кого-то другого…

\- Стоп! – крикнул дедушка Саске.

Но это был самый момент атаки Фаэтон, так что, ни одна из девочек не успела остановиться. Сверкнула огненная вспышка, и вот уже Хасегава Фаэтон пластом лежит у дальнего конца арены, а Кушина, огненное свечение вокруг которой погасло так же быстро, как и появилось, теперь стояла столбом, с несчастным видом глядя на свои руки. К Фаэтон уже спешила команда медиков. Девушку унесли с поля, а дедушка Саске не очень уверенным голосом объявил Кушину победительницей.

\- Что это было? – Цунаде беспокойно оглядывалась по сторонам в поисках подсказки. – На момент мне показалось, будто она сейчас… в демона какого превратится.

\- Офигеть… Не думал, что Перец ТАКОЕ может… - поддержал Асума сиплым голосом.

Мне тоже не верилось. Что это за дзюцу такое? Никогда не чувствовала ничего подобного, даже просто наблюдая за остальными. Даже при формировании щита из чакры у меня никогда не возникало подобного рода ощущений. Это было что-то нехорошее, это было… зло.

Я обернулась на папу, но тот пребывал в серьезных раздумьях и не смотрел ни на кого из нас. Мама и члены Совета о чем-то тихо переговаривались, и только Данзо-сама, приблизившись в папе, отчетливо произнес:

\- Лорд Хокаге, когда это все закончится, нам нужно будет серьезно поговорить.

И папа почему-то согласно кивнул в ответ. Перехватив их взгляды на себе, я поспешно снова отвернулась и сделала вид, что куда больше интересуюсь происходящим на стадионе.

Далее на арену вышел брат Фаэтон, Хасегава Мичи. Он, честно говоря, выступил не менее эффектно, чем Асума. Только, как упоминала ранее, его стихия – вода, и фокус он делает на заморозке предметов. “Ледяной король”… Да, в будущем это будет звучное прозвище. В будущем.

Какаши, Обито и Минато так же оказались победителями. А вот Куренай свою битву проиграла, что довольно серьезно огорчило Асуму. Верх одержала в данной ситуации девочка по имени Нохара Рин. Я о ней мало знаю, кроме того, что она из команды Какаши и Учихи Обито, брат как-то говорил, что те оба мальчика к ней… неровно дышат. Это как? Им легкие надо проверить, или что?

Закончилось все ближе к обеду. Асума, несмотря на всю усталость, был необычайно рад своей победе и тому, что оба его друга тоже прошли все испытания. Отдыхать никто из них не хотел, и мама повела нас пятерых в летнее кафе, дабы отпраздновать удачное завершение экзамена. Гай и Асума наперебой рассказывали, с чем им прихоидлось в том лесу иметь дело: начиная от попыток соперников избавиться друг от друга до чуть ли не демонов и великанов. Какаши заметил, что эти демоны и великаны, если такое и могло быть, оказались лишь гендзюцу, а вот нападения других участников экзамена – это все было правдой. Так же я не удержалась от вопроса, что, по их мнению, могло произойти с Кушиной во время схватки с Фаэтон, на что все трое только руками развели, а мама высказала версию, что это ее особый Кеккей Генкай. Цунаде хмуро подтвердила, что при таком раскладе у Фаэтон не было ни единого шанса. 

* * *

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q2-2jd87Aak&feature=emb_logo) **

Через два дня Асума потащил меня с собой в главную больницу Конохи проведать Куренай. Девочка во время поединка с Нохарой Рин серьезно повредила колено и была вынуждена остаться под наблюдением врачей на пять дней. С собой он захватил корзину с фруктами… ну и меня зачем-то. Однако, увидеться с Куренай было неплохой идеей, девушка милая, относится ко мне хорошо. Почему бы и нет?

Однако пробыли мы там недолго. Когда вошли в палату, оказалось, что у Куренай уже были посетители – ее мама и папа. Мы немного побыли с ними, а затем у девочки по расписанию следовали физеопроцедуры. Но ее выпишут уже через три дня, так что все будет хорошо.

После визита к Куренай мы столкнулись в коридоре с Кушиной, которая зашла навестить Фаэтон. Та получила довольно серьезные травмы, однако, по словам рыжеволосой девочки, через пару недель все будет хорошо… За исключением того, что Фаэтон теперь Кушину и видеть не хочет. Как, в прочем, и всех остальных.

\- Я опозорила ее… - поделилась Кушина своими переживаниями, когда мы втроем вышли из главного здания больницы и сели под деревом в саду у того самого фонтана.

\- Ты не виновата, - возразил Асума, - это была случайная генерация участников боя, и ты никак не могла на это повлиять. – И я на это согласно поддержала брата кивком. Однако, Кушина грустно покачала головой и обняла колени руками:

\- Я предложила Фай отступить, на что она ответила, что будет биться до последнего. А потом…

\- У Фаэтон был выбор, и она его сделала, - попыталась поддержать я. Кушина в ответ лишь печально улыбнулась:

\- И у меня был выбор… - Кушина с сожалением сжала дрожащие кулаки.

\- Эй, - Асума в поддержке положил правую руку ей на плечо, - ты победила честно, это удьи признали. И мы с Орочимару тоже так считаем, - он посмотрел на меня, - да, Мару? – И я активно покивала головой в подтверждение его слов.

\- Спасибо, друзья, - Кушина попыталась улыбнуться, - и Минато говорит то же самое.

Намикадзе Минато, мальчик, который ей нравится. Рядом с ним Кушина ведет себя как-то… Почти как Асума с Куренай. Странно это все, не понимаю я таких влечений. Ну друг и друг, что ж дальше-то…

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PrSnBKAGI1A) **

Следующим вечером, когда я возвращалась домой от бабушки и дедушки, случилось кое-что неожиданное. Был уже вечер, еще не темно, однако небо становилось все мрачнее из-за надвигающейся грозы. Уже не первой в этом году. Здесь, в Конохе, грозы – довольно частое явление в теплые времена года, не то что в Кири – сплошные туманы и дожди. Я не люблю дожди, они заставляют грустить. Грозы же – другое дело, в них есть что-то волнующее, пугающее и восхищающее одновременно. Особенно я люблю вечерние и ночные грозы, когда особенно хорошо видно ветвистые разряды молний, постоянно прорезающих небо. 

Мой путь проходил через парк, людей там уже почти не было. Какая-то группа ребят играла в мяч, но, судя по голосам, они собирались уже расходиться “пока не ливануло”. До дождя еще есть время, добежать до дома успею – здесь недалеко, поэтому я решила немного задержаться, просто посмотреть, как огромная туча медленно наползает на деревню.

Остановившись у лавочек рядом с густыми кустами, где большие кроны деревьев не закрывали небо, я глубоко вдохнула и, закрыв глаза, вытянула руки в сторону надвигающегося грозового фронта. Если выставить ладони по направлению к туче, сверкающей молниями, можно почувствовать легкое покалывание в пальцах. Довольно приятное чувство, не знаю, как объяснить. Асума, вот, говорил, что ничего не чувствует, и Цунаде – тоже. А я, к примеру, могу так понять, грозовое ли облако, или же нет – и это все еще до того, как ушей достигнет громовой рокот.

Стоя так на ветру, развевающем мои длинные распущенные волосы, я наслаждалась всей палитрой эмоций, которые на меня находили во время грозы. Если только не думать о том ночном кошмаре два года назад… Больше такого не случалось, подобного рода снов не было с тех пор, но мне и одного раза хватило.

Где-то в отдалении чей-то детский голос громко и возмущенно позвал кого-то по имени, а потом с противоположной стороны – от кустов – до меня донеслось странное пыхтение и глухие удары, повторяющиеся с интервалом в доли секунды. Ведомая любопытством, я огляделась и осторожно пролезла через кусты, следуя на эти странные звуки. За этой живой изгородью оказалась еще одна лужайка, неподалеку росло высокое толстое дерево, по которому изо всех сил ногами била какая-то черноволосая девочка. Выше и старше меня, судя по виду. Одета в серый спортивный костюм, длинные взъерошенные распущенные волосы разметались по спине и плечам, и, судя по тяжелому дыханию, она мучает это дерево уже давно.

\- Что за… - сама у себя вопросила я, осторожно выглядывая из кустов.

И только подумала, кто бы это мог быть, как девчонка вдруг на мгновение развернулась в моем направлении, прежде чем вновь ударить по стволу. Прямая челка, острые черты лица, темные глаза… Хасегава Фаэтон?! Что она тут делает? По словам мамы, ее не должны были выписывать из больницы еще недели две-три. Странно, очень странно.

Фаэтон перевела дух и продолжила пинать толстый ствол то левой, то правой ногой, отсчитывая каждый удар:

\- Сто восемьдесят два, сто восемьдесят три, сто восемьдесят четыре…

Первой мыслью было – уйти, найти маму и спросить, почему Фаэтон не в больнице, и почему она… тренируется? Но на смену этой идее пришла другая – самой попробовать поговорить с Фаэтон. Она очень переживает из-за своего поражения, так сказал мне Асума, а ему сообщил Мичи, ее брат. На него Фаэтон, так понимаю, тоже злится – он-то испытание прошел…

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3qLlKJ7TdzY&feature=emb_logo) **

Зачем? Правильно ли я делаю? В минуты отчаяния так хочется, чтобы кто-то был рядом, обнял, сказал какие-то слова поддержки… или просто дал понять, что страдающий человек не одинок. И в то же время одновременно с этим вокруг вьется желание остаться наедине с собой, чтобы никого рядом не было, чтобы никто не давал пустых глупых и ненужных советов. Для начала стоит попробовать поговорить с ней, что ли? Уйти-то всегда успею, не сделать бы хуже…

\- Фаэтон?.. – неуверенно позвала я, вылезая из кустов.

Она прекратила бить дерево только спустя несколько мгновений, и обернулась на меня, тяжело дыша.

\- Орочимару? – лицо девушки было красным, на нем застыло сердитое выражение, а в глазах кипели слезы. – Чего тебе надо? Это моя лужайка, уходи. Я не в настроении болтать с малышней.

Я резко замерла, невольно сцепив ладони на уровне груди. Вот и поговорили. Обидно даже: я к ней с хорошими намерениями, а она на меня с агрессией. Чем конкретно я могла эту девчонку сейчас обидеть?

\- Чего пялишься? – продолжала Фаэтон озлобленно. – Говорю же, играть не настроена. Или гуляй с детьми своего возраста. А лучше домой топай – гроза вот-вот начнется.

Я смущенно закусила губу и посмотрела себе под ноги. Просто так стоять было неловко, а если ничего не сказать, так и вовсе ситуация глупая получится. Я быстро перебрала в голове, что бы подходящее можно было ответить, и кое за что зацепилась:

\- Ты… т-ты… знаешь мое имя? – И это, правда, новость. Фаэтон и я никогда не особо не общались. Кушина при ней произносила мое сокращенное имя, но не более. Я как-то и не думала, что Хасегаве Фаэтон может известно.

\- Кто же не знает младшую дочь лорда Хокаге, - с некоторым ехидством уточнила девчонка. - Да и с Кушиной мы нечужие люди… были… А она к тебе хорошо относится.

Были? То есть, они уже не подруги? Но… Кушина хорошая, это правда. Даже с Асумой у них отношения заметно улучшились после того раза, как рыжеволосая девочка встретила новый год с нами. Было классно. Я искренне рада и за нее, и за брата, что оба сдали экзамен… и мне очень жаль Фаэтон, потому что у нее не вышло, в отличие от ее брата-близнеца Мичи. Несправедливо.

\- К тебе – тоже. Она приходила к тебе в больницу… Навестить… Но сказала, что ты не хотела ее видеть… - собственный голос показался даже мне самой очень робким и просящим, но Фаэтон это не проняло. 

\- Я сказала ей проваливать, - огрызнулась она, - как вообще можно надеяться на дружбу после такого? – Девчонка уже откровенно злилась.

\- Это была случайность… - я показала ей раскрытые ладони. – Случайная генерация имен… - В темных облаках снова полыхнула молния, и над нами раздался долгий раскат грома, заставивший вздрогнуть и меня, и ее.

\- Случайность? – тихо переспросила Фаэтон, будто ослышалась. – Ты думаешь, я злюсь только из-за своего проигрыша? Мой провал – уже и так удар по репутации моей семьи, знаешь… О чем отец втихую с мамой говорил, думая, что я сплю. Клан Хасегава очень сильный, наш Кеккей Генкай – манипуляция льдом. – Она убрала длинные волосы с плеч и помахала руками, что-то изображая. – И тут появляюсь я: отпрыск семьи Хасегава с заблокированной чакрой. Можно считать, что вообще без нее. Думаешь, легко, когда вокруг тебя все волшебники, включая твоего брата-близнеца, а? Знаешь, каково это – отличаться от других в более слабую сторону?

Знаю, что значит – отличаться от других, хотела сказать я, но слова так и застряли в горле. Усилившийся холодный предгрозовой ветер заставил меня поплотнее закутаться в кофту. Вы знаете уже, как в родной Киригакуре ко мне относились из-за глаз. Здесь все иначе…

\- А потом я познакомилась с Кушиной, - продолжала Фаэтон, глядя себе под ноги и сжав кулаки. – Такой же изгнанницей, хотя и не знаю, почему. Мы познакомились, когда обе были чуть младше твоего возраста, подружились… Сблизились настолько, что она рассказала мне о себе… Мы были настоящими подругами. - Девчонка потерла плечи ладонями. – А вот теперь…

\- Фаэтон, Кушина не виновата! – возразила я, чувствуя уже явную обиду за рыжеволосую девочку. – Она никак не могла повлиять на распределение и уж точно не хотела драться с тобой.

\- Да не в этом дело! – голос темноволосой девушки потонул в новом ударе грома. - Она сжульничала, понимаешь?! Она использовала ЕГО против меня! – Отдышавшись, Фаэтон вдруг упала на колени и заплакала. Тут, наконец, пошел дождь, будто сама погода ждала того самого момента, чтобы заплакать вместе с Фаэтон. Сжав кулаки, девчонка беспомощно ударила ими об землю: - Использовала его против меня…

\- Кого? – не поняла я. Нужно было хотя бы надеть капюшон, однако мысли об этом даже не возникло. Мы так и дальше мокли под усиливающимся дождем. В памяти всплыли те события: Кушина, окруженная оранжевой аурой, глаза светятся, длинные огненные волосы встали почти вертикально. И это чувство сжатия воздуха вокруг. – Фаэтон? Кого – его?

\- Ну ты же сама все видела. – Она подняла голову и всхлипнула. – Я выложилась на полную, и все равно… Это вам, одаренным волшебникам, все пути открыты! Такие как я никогда ничего не смогут добиться… Не достигнут таких высот… Как если бы мы были рождены с теми же способностями, что и вы… - Она зарыдала еще громче, уже не стесняясь моего присутствия.

**[&Включить саундтрек при прочтении следующего эпизода](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TDUzS_9GhPI) **

Мне тоже хотелось плакать – от сопереживания. Это правда, обычный человек никогда не одолеет шиноби, каким бы умелым бойцом он ни был. Тот, кто не рожден савантом, вынужден учиться усерднее, тот, у кого нет крыльев, никогда не поднимется в небо подобно птице. И, все же, Фаэтон старается, не сдается под давлением окружающим. Я очень расстраиваюсь, когда у меня что-то не получается так хорошо и быстро, как хочется, расстраиваюсь, хочу все бросить… А кто-то упорно идет вперед, не позволяя обстоятельствам сломить себя. Фаэтон не должна сдаваться… И я тоже.

\- А, по-моему, ты дралась достойно, - тихо выдавила я. И это была не ложь, мои слова являлись совершенно искренними, Фай очень впечатлила меня, правда-правда. – Я так же хочу… - И, собравшись с духом, неуверенно спросила: - Можешь… научить меня такому тайдзюцу?

Фаэтон тут же прекратила плакать и теперь смотрела со смесью удивления, настороженности и недоверия.

\- Н-научить? – повторила она дрогнувшим голосом. Я робко кивнула, уже мысленно готовясь к отказу. Всегда неловко, когда вам говорят “нет”, правда же? И Фаэтон, скорее всего, откажет. – Ты, должно быть, шутишь. Я провалила экзамен, спасибо за напоминание… - Она быстро вытерла новые слезы и сглотнула. – Какой из меня, к чертям собачьим, учитель… - Девчонка со вздохом посмотрела на свои руки.

\- Хороший, - возразила я, подходя ближе, - тогда на арене ты была великолепна. Честно, я думала, что ты просто решила не использовать ниндзюцу, потому что… не захотела. – Говоря это, я снова вспоминала в деталях сражение Фай, а перед ней и Гая. – Это было… офигенно. Я тоже так хочу.

\- Не знаю, зачем такой одаренной как ты учиться у кого-то столь бездарного, как я… - Фаэтон все еще сомневалась. – У меня годы упорных тренировок ушли, чтобы достичь нынешнего уровня, которого оказалось недостаточно… Но хорошо, - девчонка встала с уже мокрой и грязной земли, из-за дождя трудно было сказать, плачет она все еще, или уже нет, - я позанимаюсь с тобой тайдзюцу, так сказать, сверхурочно. Может быть, хоть так от меня будет толк… хоть кому-то. Раз уж для своей семьи я все равно – пятно позора.

Над нашими головами снова прокатился громовой раскат. Пятно позора… Она не такая, как другие члены ее семьи, она, как сама говорит, не “волшебница”. Таковыми нас, шиноби, видят простые люди. В Киригакуре меня считали ненормальной из-за глаз. Хоть я и не обычный человек, все равно я знаю, что такое быть изгоем.

\- Хотя лучше бы ты поговорила с Кушиной насчет дополнительных тренировок. Она, в отличие от меня, владеет магией ниндзя, как и ты, а лупит не менее сильно.

Знаю, но сейчас мне хочется поддержать Фаэтон, убедить ее снова поверить в себя и продолжить учиться. Гай прошел тест, и Фаэтон тоже сможет. Через шесть лет будем сдавать этот экзамен вместе. Может быть, и я сумею помочь… Новые папа и мама помогли мне, теперь и я должна сделать то же самое для кого-то.

\- Ты не пятно позора, ты хорошая, - прошептала я, поднеся к груди сжатые кулаки, - и ты заслуживаешь уважения.

Фаэтон смотрела на меня с какой-то странной горькой усмешкой, с недоверием, будто искала подвох. Из-за усилившегося дождя было сложно сказать, плачет ли она еще, или уже нет.

\- Твои слова да моему бы отцу в уши, - буркнула она, наконец.

\- Я тебя уважаю, Фаэтон, ты не сдаешься, упорно идешь к своей цели и достигнешь ее. - И в подтверждение своих не очень уверенных слов, я протянула ей правую руку, которую она, спустя несколько мгновений, сжала в своей ладони:

\- Спасибо за понимание, малявка. Ты меня очень удивила… В самом хорошем смысле.

Я улыбнулась в ответ. Тогда у меня еще и мысли не было, что мы станем близкими подругами… и в итоге через много лет именно наша дружба и желание Фаэтон защитить меня от смертельной угрозы и будет причиной ее трагической гибели…

**Саундтреки (с указанием эпизодов главы):**

1) Naruto Shippuden OST II – Early Summer Rain; (Мару и Цунаде с Хидеко)

2) My Hero Academia OST - You Say Run; (битвы будущих Чуунинов, победа Асумы)

3) Naruto OST – Tension; (Кушина против Фаэтон)

4) My Hero Academia Season 3 OST - United States of Smash; (сражение Фаэтон и Кушины)

5) Beyond Two Souls OST - Jodie's Story; (после окончания экзамена)

6) TES 5: Skyrim OST – Kyne’s Peace; (начало вечерней грозы)

7) Sailor Moon Crystal OST - Hotaru’s Theme; (Мару и Фай в парке)

8) Sailor Moon Crystal OST – A Sorrowful Decision; (Фай соглашается тренировать Мару)

**P.S. Так началась дружба Орочимару и Фаэтон. Я не зря сделала акцент, что взрослые героини со спины очень похожи, Фай погибнет, защищая беременную Орочимару от Саске.**


End file.
